BLEACH: Listen To Your Heart
by FlexRhysode1
Summary: SUMMARY: Ichigo saved Rukia from Execution in the Soul Society. He saved her, but she chose to stay. He and his friends were granted safe passage back to the Real World and they have to go back without Rukia and carry on with life. IchigoxRukia
1. Chapter 1

BLEACH: Listen To Your Heart

SUMMARY: Ichigo saved Rukia from Execution in the Soul Society. He saved her, but she chose to stay. He and his friends were granted safe passage back to the Real World…and they have to go back without Rukia and carry on with life. But…can Ichigo really carry on? IchixRuk

Written By: FlexRhysode1

'_Thoughts'_

"Regular Speech"

**Special Move Names (**With English Translation**)**

-- : Break Line indicating change of Character

: Break Line indicating change of time.

: Break Line indicating change of time and character

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**: I have been listening to this great song for a long time…and I have decided to do a Fan-Fiction based off it. And I have been on a Bleach Spree lately…so I decided to combine the two. This is my first Rukia and Ichigo Fan Fiction…actually my first Bleach Fiction ever. 0o so yeah. Lemme know what ya think of it! And while you are at it…check out my story for Naruto! If you like this, I am sure you will like that. But still. Enough of my rambling! ON WITH THE STORY!!

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT own any characters from Bleach. I DO NOT own anything in this story, except maybe a random person thrown in…but I will let you know about that. AND I DO NOT own the song 'Listen to Your Heart' by DHT. Tite Kubo and DHT have all the rights. Not little old me.** T-T

**A/N (AUTHOR'S NOTE): **This Fan-Fiction is indeed rated M on the safe side. I refuse to do lemons. Sorry, to all you who hope for some. I really am sorry, but I do not like to write sexually explicit scenes. But please enjoy the story anyways. It is rated M for blood, language, death, and violence. I don't plan to kill anyone but Hollows…yet. ;) But still. It's rated 'M' for safety.

Bleach: Listen To Your Heart

_"I know there's something in the wake of your smile,_

_ I get a notion from the look in your eye, yeah._

_You've built a love, but that love falls apart._

_A little piece of Heaven, turns to dark."_

_- DHT, 'Listen To Your Heart'_

It was a bright afternoon in Karakura Town…so bright that it threatened to blind anyone who glanced outside. Above the grey cement and black asphalt were shimmering heat waves, and even in the shaded spots the air seemed to shimmer from the intense heat.

No one was outside. No children, no adults…and no animals could be found. Everyone was indoors, leaving Karakura abandoned like a ghost town. There wasn't even a breeze to stir some kind of air through the town. The town seemed dead on the outside, though life was held in the walls of the houses.

It was the exact opposite for one inhabitant of Karakura. He was moving around, living…but on the inside, there was nothing. He was there, moving, but on the inside, he wasn't. He was far from alive, in his mind. He was hollowed out, a shell of what he used to be.

Ichigo Kurosaki had just returned from Soul Society a few days ago…and ever since then he'd been this hollow shell. He'd acted normal, as normal as he could at least, when he came back with Orihime, Chad, and Uryu. But, he wasn't normal.

At the moment, he was beating the crap out of his father. His father had attempted to punch him in the face…yelling some crap about him needing to be more energetic as a now-16-year-old young man. Ichigo, already on a short fuse, was now thoroughly thrashing his old man. Yuzu and Karin were watching from the kitchen table, finishing their lunch.

Ichigo blocked his father's flying screw kick, stopping his socked foot an inch away from his chest. Ichigo spun his father around, swinging him like a doll. "QUIT IT ALREADY!" He yelled, and sent his father flying into the living room and crashing into the sofas.

His father leapt back up, apparently unharmed, and yelled right back. "NOT UNTIL YOU SHOW MORE LIFE!" He roared, and jabbed his finger accusingly at Ichigo.

Ichigo leapt through the air, spinning like a helicopter, and kicking his father in the face. He sent the old man toppling, and landed in a cat-footed stance. "I AM SHOWING LIFE! WHAT ELSE WOULD YOU CALL ME LANDING A KICK TO YOUR HEAD?! SO SHUT UP AND LET ME EAT!" Ichigo yelled, panting and sweating.

His father got up a bit slower this time, and was about to jump at Ichigo until Karin finally interceded. "DAD! Let him eat in peace!" She yelled, and Isshin slumped over…defeated by his daughter.

Ichigo ran his hand through his hair, and sighed. He walked over to the table, frowning as usual, and plopped down at his seat. He was sweating slightly in his plain white tee shirt and tight blue jeans, but he would soon cool down thanks to the air conditioner. He grumpily grabbed his chopsticks, and started to dig into his rice.

Yuzu and Karin were both staring at him while they were eating…but out of the corner of their eyes. He pretended to ignore them, and gobbled down his food. Right now, he did not want to be around anyone…even his family.

Isshin Kurosaki slowly walked over to the table, contemplative and quiet. For once, he was dead serious. "Ichigo…" He said, and Ichigo looked up from his rice. He almost glared at his father…but at the sight of the soft and caring look, he faltered. Rice stuck to his lips, uneaten and unattended to at the moment, and he stared at his father. This was one of his very rare serious moments…

"What you need…" He said, pausing and looking thoughtful. "Is a girl." He finished. Nodding to himself and scratching his stubbly chin. Ichigo fell out of his chair.

He quickly jumped to his feet. "What the hell is wrong with you?!" He quickly wiped the rice off his face, and glared at his father, who gave him a cheesy thumbs-up sign.

Ichigo had had enough. _'Damn it…can't they just leave me alone?'_ He screamed in his head, and he turned and stormed up the stairs and to his bedroom. He heard Karin laying into Isshin…and heard Yuzu also scolding their father as they would a child. He ignored his father's shouted protests and defenses, and stomped into his bedroom. He slammed the door behind him, and at that moment, another tormentor reached him.

Kon, yelling as he had for the past few days whenever he saw Ichigo, launched himself off the desk near Ichigo's bed and through the air towards Ichigo.

"YOU COULD HAVE BROUGHT HER BACK! YOU SHOULD HAVE TIED HER UP AND BROUGHT HER BACK!" He roared. Kon had been obsessing over ways that he possibly could have brought Rukia back with him…after rescuing her from execution. Kon was taking it hard…but so was Ichigo.

Ichigo let loose all of his rage on that poor little stuffed lion that flew towards him, and punched him as hard as he could. Kon went flying backwards, crashing into the wall. "HAH! You can't hurt me! I'm made out of fluff!" Kon yelled, but when he managed to stand…Ichigo was no longer there. "Ichigo?" Kon asked timidly…and glanced around. Ichigo was no longer in his room.

Ichigo was stomping down the stairs, radiating with such a force of anger that his father shivered. Yuzu and Karin froze, still lecturing their father, as he stomped to the front door and hastily put on his shoes. "I'm going out!" Ichigo yelled over his shoulder, and then opened the door…and slammed it behind him.

Yuzu and Karin both looked at each other, and then at their father. Ichigo had never before stormed out of the house, away from his room. When he was in his room, it was like his sanctuary…and for him to storm from his room…it had to have been Isshin's fault.

Yuzu and Karin both yelled at their father at the same time, who cowered under the mighty glares of his two teenage daughters. "DAD!!" They yelled, and he whimpered in response.

It had only been five minutes since he had stormed out of the house…but he was already sweating up a storm. But, it didn't help his anger at all. He was so royally pissed off at his dad, at Kon…and at Rukia. It was all just too much for him to handle at the moment. He needed to work out his frustrations…but there were no Hollows to dish his anger out on.

He stomped around in the heat, pissed off and not knowing where his feet were carrying him. He couldn't get what his father said out of his head. _'Ichigo…what you need…is a girl.'_ Ichigo scoffed. His father was way out of line on that one…or was it just the fact that it seemed to hit too close to home that made him mad? He couldn't decide.

He finally realized that his feet had stopped moving…so he glanced around, withdrawing from his thoughts. He was standing…in front of Uruhara's store. He saw a familiar redhead poking his head out of the front door, and the cute little black-haired girl follow suit. He was standing in the shade created by the store…but it was still hot.

"Hey, orangey! Are ya just gonna stand there all day?" Yelled Jinta. He glared at Ichigo, and Ichigo glared back.

"W-would you like to come in, Ichigo?" Ururu asked, and Ichigo shrugged.

"Sure…is Uruhara in?" Ichigo asked, as the shop door opened to admit him. Ururu and Jinta shut it behind Ichigo, and Ichigo was immediately confronted by a mass of muscle.

"Good afternoon, Mr. Kurosaki. What a pleasant surprise, to see you so soon." Tessai boomed, half-scaring Ichigo. He looked up at the big man, and nodded.

"Nice to see you too, Tessai. Listen, is Uruhara around?" Ichigo asked, looking around the shop.

"Yes…but he's busy at the moment. Can I get you anything? Tea? Soda? Water?" Tessai asked politely. Ichigo shook his head. "Nah…" He replied, and looked around some more. He could see a large assortment of all sorts of do-hickeys. He vaguely wondered what some of them could do…and then he spotted a black cat slinking around the corner of one of the shelves. He could immediately tell who it was.

"Yoruichi?" Ichigo asked. The black cat looked up at him, and raised a paw in greeting.

"Hey, Ichigo. I didn't expect to see you so soon." Yoruichi said in her raspy cat-voice.

"Wh-what are you doing?" Ichigo asked. He hadn't expected to see Yoruichi around…

"Nothing. Oh, and Tessai…Uruhara's not busy anymore." She said, and then darted out of the shop. Uruhara, clogs tapping on the wooden floors, appeared when a door rolled aside. His eyes widened momentarily when he saw Ichigo…but then went back to normal.

"Ah, Mr. Kurosaki…what a pleasant surprise. What can I do for you today?" Uruhara asked, leaning casually on his cane. Ichigo eyed the cane, which he knew was actually a Zanpakuto.

"Well…I don't know really." Ichigo admitted…and then he realized that maybe he had come here….to talk to someone. He needed someone who would listen, and he didn't want to burden any of his other friends. He was sure Uruhara would understand his situation perfectly.

"Well…actually…I was wondering, if maybe we could talk?" Ichigo asked, and Uruhara almost fell over in shock. Jinta, Tessai, and Ururu immediately made themselves busy around the shop…trying to appear busy and like they weren't eavesdropping.

"Sure, Ichigo. Come on in." Uruhara said, turning to the door from which he had just come.

"**HOLLOW! HOLLOW! HOLLOW!"** Screamed Ichigo's medallion, which was attached to one of his belt-loops. It was his new Deputy Soul Reaper Pass, given to him by Rukia's Captain. Captain Ukitake.

"Dammit!" Ichigo snarled, and grabbed his Deputy Pass. Instantly…his body slumped over and his spirit emerged. He glanced at Uruhara. "I'm sorry…can we talk when I get back?" He asked, and Uruhara smiled and whipped out his little fan that he carried around.

"Oh absolutely. We'll take care of your body." He assured Ichigo, and Tessai picked up Ichigo's body.

"Okay…I'll be back." Ichigo said, and bolted out of the shop. Luckily, he did not feel any of the heat since he was now a spirit, or more specifically a Shinigami.

He reached out with his spirit-sense, looking for a general direction of the Hollow. He felt the dark spiritual energy, realigned his course, and sprang onto the roofs of the houses. He would be upon it soon, he hoped.

He landed gently in front of a park…but not just any park. It was _the_ park. The park where he had saved the first spirit from a Hollow, the day after Rukia had lost her powers. Ichigo pushed the memory aside and surged his power. The Hollows reacted to those with high spiritual power first…they were drawn like moths to the flame. So if the Hollow was hunting a spirit, they would feel Ichigo's high spirit power for a moment so that it would draw them away from the spirit.

Almost immediately, he heard the cry of a Hollow. He casually removed Zangetsu from his back, and then he presented the wrapped Zanpakuto in the ready guard. He heard a second Hollow cry, off to his right in the trees of the park. So there were two Hollows now. He gripped his black Zanpakuto's handle tighter.

He could hear a large amount of noise as the Hollow to his front crashed through the trees to try to get to him. Ichigo took a few steps forward into the park, and watched as the Hollow emerged from the trees. It was a large, centipede-like hollow, reminisce of the Hollow he had fought so long ago when Kon had run away with his body. Then the Hollow to his right emerged from the trees, a large green ape-like body with a tiny masked head. Ichigo quickly sized them up, and then Zangetsu unraveled itself.

"Food…" Rasped the centipede. He was a large hollow, at least as big as the tallest trees in the forest. But he wouldn't be a problem.

"Must devour…" growled the ape-like Hollow. He was pretty big too…at least two times as tall as Ichigo. His muscles were bigger than Ichigo's head.

Ichigo accessed his anger. The anger he accessed was the anger that he felt boiling just under the surface of his calm façade. The anger he felt at Kon for constantly blaming him for not being Rukia back, the anger at his father for probably understanding too well…and the anger at Rukia for not coming back. The anger at Rukia for not understanding what he tried to tell her…

Instantly, Zangetsu reacted to his anger…his massive intent to kill the Hollows. Zangetsu wanted to cut…just as badly as Ichigo wanted to. Zangetsu started to cry out, and blue spirit energy coated it. It wanted to be unleashed, just as Ichigo wanted to unleash all of his anger.

He raised his sword above his head, and the two Hollows seemed to reconsider attacking him for a moment. But that was all, just a moment. Then, they both sprang at him. Ichigo screamed his anger, made his torment audible, and brought his blade down. As soon as his blade touched the hard dirt ground, blue energy blasted out towards the two Hollows…and destroyed both of them. They didn't even have time to scream.

Dust obscured Ichigo's view, engulfing Ichigo completely, and he sank to the ground. He plunged Zangetsu down into the soil, and fell to his knees, leaning against his Zanpakuto. He grit his teeth in frustration, and held back his tears of anger that threatened to spill down his cheeks. _'Rukia…why couldn't you just understand?'_ He thought, feeling such an emotional anguish he hadn't felt in a long time.

He instantly recalled the whole happening a few days ago…back in Soul Society.

(_Flashback_)

_The white-haired Captain of the 13__th__ squad, Rukia's Captain, Captain Ukitake, was standing in front of him. He had just presented Ichigo with the golden Deputy Soul Reaper Pass, Deputy Pass for short, and was standing with Ichigo and his group of friends in front of the Portal that they would take out of Soul Society._

_Rukia had already told them that she felt her place was in Soul Society. She needed to help stabilize Soul Society in any way she could. They were saying farewell when Ichigo felt that maybe, if he told Rukia what he had been feeling for a while now, she would stay with them and com back._

"_Rukia…can I talk to you in private for a moment?" Ichigo murmured, as the rest of his friends said farewell to the assorted friends they had made in Soul Society. Rukia's dark purple eyes caught his brown ones, and Ichigo felt his heart hammer in his chest. She gave him a slight smile, hardly a lip-twitch…but one that was an obvious 'yes'._

_They stepped away from the group, towards a set of trees where they wouldn't be overheard. She was now wearing her black Shinigami clothing, looking just as she had before she transferred her powers to Ichigo. He looked at her…and she waited. He looked away, unsure if he could say it now._

"_Ichigo…" She murmured, and he looked at her. There was a soft smile on her lips…and a look of affection on her face, held in her eyes._

"_I…I wanted to say that I…I…" Ichigo stammered out, keeping his voice quiet. He couldn't quite say it. It was as if there was something preventing his tongue from moving, from forming 'love'. He looked at her eyes, looked at her smile, and he wished she could read his thoughts._

"_I know, Ichigo…" Rukia murmured, smiling. He blushed slightly…forgetting to keep his tough-guy face._

"_You do?" He asked, hoping desperately. It wasn't like him…to do these kinds of things._

"_Yes…and I'll miss you a lot too. You're one of the greatest friends I'll have ever had." Rukia murmured, and Ichigo's heart fell. Rukia wrapped her tiny frame around his in a hug. He bit back what he wanted to say…not wanting to spoil things now. If he was seen just as a friend…then that's all he would be. He just wrapped his arms around her petite body, and held her to his chest, imagining that it was more than a friendly hug…just in this moment._

_He disengaged from her with a smug smile. "Don't go getting in trouble, Shorty." He teased her, and she smiled. She punched him lightly on the arm._

"_Don't do anything stupid, Ichigo. I can't be there to baby-sit you now." She teased back. He growled playfully, frowning. She smiled up at him, and he let a small caring smile to grace his features. She seemed puzzle at the affection he allowed to show, and then he went back into 'tough-guy mode'._

"_All right then. Let's finish saying goodbye. I'm sure Orihime will cry if you don't say bye." Ichigo said, and she smiled and nodded. Together they walked towards the group, to finish saying farewell. _

(_End Flashback_)

Ichigo gritted his teeth, and staggered to his feet. He yanked Zangetsu out of the ground, and attached it to his back now. He didn't even look at the massive path of destruction he had left behind.

--

Uruhara stiffened next to Ichigo's body, whom Tessai was holding in the sitting up position. Uruhara had set the tea table and was waiting for Ichigo, when he felt Ichigo unleash one of his powerful energy blasts. From what he could tell…the Hollows were regular Hollows, not requiring a fraction of that energy spent.

"Owner…you felt it?" Tessai asked softly, and Uruhara nodded.

"It appears Ichigo is distraught about something." Uruhara murmured, and looked at the empty body that Tessai was holding.

"Hmmm…do you think Soul Society will investigate the blast?" Tessai murmured. Such a powerful blast in the World of the Living would draw Soul Society's attention…and possibly land Ichigo in trouble.

"Most likely. They probably already know who and what caused it. We'll just have to warn Ichigo to be careful." Uruhara said, talking more to himself than to Tessai.

They sat in silence for a few minutes…until Ichigo walked into the room. He walked over to his body, and carefully synched back into it. He opened his brown eyes, and looked at Tessai. "Thanks, Tessai." Ichigo said, and Tessai nodded. He then stood, and left the room, shutting the sliding door behind him.

"Well then, Mr. Kurosaki…what would you like to talk about?" Uruhara asked, walking around to the other side of the Tea-table so he could face Ichigo. He sat on his bottom, and took a tea-cup and brought it to his lips.

Ichigo followed Uruhara's suit, drinking some of the ice-cold tea. He set the cup back down…and then glanced down at the tea-cup and saucer. "I…uh…I'm not sure exactly where to start…" Ichigo murmured, embarrassed. He hadn't thought of how to say it.

Uruhara allowed a small, amused smile to show. "Well, Mr. Kurosaki…I find the best place to start, when you can't seem to find where to start, is at the very beginning." He said gently.

Ichigo attempted a grin, that seemed more like a grimace…so he stopped. "Well…it started last year, really." Ichigo said. Basically, he was saying it would be a lengthy tale.

Uruhara smiled encouragingly. "Well, Ichigo…my day is free. Tessai and Jinta and Ururu can take over shop. Today most likely won't be very busy with the heat…so take your time." He said.

Ichigo nodded…and then took a breath. Exhaling, he began to weave his tale, beginning with that evening last year…when he had first learned of the existence of Soul Reapers…back when he first met Rukia Kuchiki.

Ichigo was walking down the streets of Karakura, well into the night. He was sure it was around midnight. He had broken curfew, and he was sure there would be a punishment for it. But, he would gladly take the punishment. Talking to Uruhara, baring all his feelings and thoughts to someone, had left him feeling freer and much better than before.

His mind was especially mulling over one of Uruhara's questions. Uruhara had listened well, and at the end of Ichigo's tale, asked a few questions. The first…was…difficult.

Uruhara had asked, "Ichigo…when was it that you fell in love with Mrs. Kuchiki?"

It was difficult for Ichigo, because he couldn't place an exact time or date. He had initially learned he cared for her as a friend when he had faced the Hollow who had trapped a poor boy's soul in a Cockatiel. Ever since then…the feeling had just sort of grown on its own. He hadn't really even been aware he looked at her as more than a friend until Rukia had left Ichigo's house and left that note…it was the night Rukia was taken back to Soul Society. He had been aware as he fought for her, fought Renji Abarai…and then nearly died when Byakuya Kuchiki attacked him. But if he was honest with himself…it just sort of happened on its own without really presenting itself completely to him until it was necessary.

When he had answered all of Uruhara's questions, Uruhara had presented him with a basic observation. He had said that Ichigo's mistake was letting his opportunity pass…but it wouldn't be Ichigo's last opportunity. Ichigo would just have to do his best to live and carry on as normal…until he saw Rukia again. He was sure Ichigo would see Rukia soon, and then present his feelings to her.

Uruhara and Ichigo had talked a bit more after that, and Ichigo had been reluctant to go, but knew he had to go back home. He had left Uruhara's shop, after Uruhara had told him that if he ever needed to talk…Ichigo knew where to come.

Ichigo was now almost to his house, and he was preparing for a furious assault from his father. When he reached the door, he carefully extended his hand for the knob, and then turned it. He opened the door, and was surprised when no crazy dad flew at him with a flying kick.

Sitting alone with a cup of coffee at the table, was Isshin Kurosaki. He looked extremely tired, and a little hesitant when Ichigo entered the house. Ichigo decided to take the initiative…after they both avoided each other's gaze and didn't speak for a few minutes.

"Look, dad…I'm sorry for breaking curfew…and I'm sorry I left the house like that. I shouldn't have done it, and I realize that now…a little too late, of course. But, still…I _am_ sorry." Ichigo said, and his father sighed. He got up from the table, and walked over to Ichigo.

"Ichigo…I forgive you. But, allow me to apologize. I was out of line, over the top…and I should have realized you needed space. I wasn't thinking…and I want you to know that if you ever need silence or space again…just let me know. So, I'm sorry, Ichigo." Isshin said, his dark brown eyes staring deep into his son's.

"It's not your fault dad…but I forgive you too." Ichigo said, and Isshin immediately wrapped his son up in a hug. It wasn't one of his goofy forced hugs…but a genuine father to son hug. Ichigo embraced his father, and then withdrew.

"Ichigo…get to bed. There won't be a punishment…this time. I'll see you in the morning." Isshin said, and Ichigo nodded. He silently ascended the stairs to his room, and quietly slipped into his room and shut the door behind him. He went over to his bed, flopped down, and was surprised to see that Kon was sitting silently on the desk next to his bed.

"Hey…Ichigo…" Kon said softly.

"Kon…" Ichigo replied…and waited for what the Mod-Soul had to say.

"Well…I'm sorry…y'know, about the past few days. It's not your fault, and I know you did your best. But I'm sorry." Kon murmured, and Ichigo gave the stuffed lion a small smile.

"Hey, Kon…it's fine. I just overreacted. No need to apologize…I know that you're taking Rukia's decision hard…and I understand. I just overreacted, and I'm sorry I took that out on you earlier." Ichigo replied, and Kon turned away.

"Hey, no biggie, Ichigo. I'll see you in the morning." Kon said, and jumped over to the open closet. He jumped up onto the cot that Rukia used to sleep on in his closet, and shut the closet door. Ichigo lay back completely on his bed, and put his hands behind his head. He sighed, and closed his eyes.

"Hey Rukia...you better come back quick." Ichigo whispered softly, smiling up at the stars…and he quickly fell into a deep sleep. A sleep where he dreamed of Rukia…and her beautiful eyes and soft smile.

YO! I hope you guys liked this ending…and lemme know if you want to see more of this story! Review and let me know! And I hope that Ichigo didn't seem too Out Of Character during the ending. I just wanted to show his soft side. :) lol. So, lemme know what you thought. The next chapter will be from Rukia's point of view mostly. If there is a next chapter…


	2. Chapter 2

BLEACH: Listen To Your Heart

BLEACH: Listen To Your Heart

SUMMARY: Ichigo saved Rukia from Execution in the Soul Society. He saved her, but she chose to stay. He and his friends were granted safe passage back to the Real World…and they have to go back without Rukia and carry on with life. But…can Ichigo really carry on? IchixRuk

Written By: FlexRhysode1

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**: Okay…this chapter is written in response to your reviews! Thank you kindly for your reviews! I am ecstatic to be able to please you with another chapter! Please Enjoy!

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Bleach, or the Characters within it, or the song 'Listen To Your Heart' by DHT. All rights go to their respective owners, namely DHT, and Tite Kubo. I am rightless…dang it.**

Bleach: Listen To Your Heart

"_Listen to your heart,_

_When he's calling for you._

_Listen to your heart,_

_There's nothing else you can do._

_I don't know where you're going,_

_And I don't know why…_

_Just listen to your heart,_

_Before you tell him goodbye."_

_- DHT, 'Listen To Your Heart'_

The sun was peaking up now, over the white walls of the city. It was early dawn, with the sky mostly gray. The sun was casting orange streaks over the grey clouds, and the tops of the buildings had orange light cast over them. Over in the distance, the tall white tower was perfectly illuminated, a distant reminder of the past few weeks.

Rukia found herself looking at the tower not with a sense of foreboding or even any real emotion. She had been in that tower just a few days ago, prepared to die. She had been ready for her execution…and then along came Ichigo.

The sight of her bright-orange haired friend had angered her at first. How dare he interrupt her? How dare he give her hope? How dare he screw it all up, when she was prepared to die silently? He had appeared, saving her, but she was sure that he would die. She hadn't had faith in him.

She sighed aloud, and looked towards the hill where the Soukyouku had been. It was there that Ichigo had fought for her, saved her…and even won the battle with Byakuya to save her.

She smiled as the orange light cast over the buildings reminded her of the color of Ichigo's hair. Such a brilliant orange…truly strange and an unexpected color for someone's hair. Then she thought of his warm brown eyes, often squinted in a frown. Behind that gruff façade was a gentle and smiling young man, just like every other person. Though he had endured events that no one his age had ever had to before.

Then…Ichigo's face flashed in her mind. The face he had looked at her with when he was saying farewell. It had left her feeling strange. Giddy, confused, happy, and her heart wouldn't settle down every time she remembered the look in his eyes…

"Rukia?"

Rukia glanced over her shoulder. She was currently at the 13th company Precinct…sitting outside on the porch watching the sunrise. From inside the building, with the sliding paper doors, the soft male voice had called her. She immediately recognized it as her Captain's voice.

"Yes, Captain Ukitake?" Rukia asked, standing. It was strange to feel her sword at her side now, when she had been without it for so long. She cast the thought aside as she turned, and the sliding door opened to reveal her white-haired and white-robed Captain. He gave her a soft smile.

"I thought it was you out here. What are you doing up so early?" He asked, walking up beside her. He faced the rising sun and smiled. Rukia turned back to the sunrise as well but kept a neutral face.

"I couldn't really sleep too well. So, I just decided to stay up and wait for the sun to rise." Rukia said, without emotion.

"Ah…I see. Are your dreams troubled?" He asked.

Rukia shook her head. "No. Sleep just eludes me." She lied, not wanting to tell him he was right. Because then the inevitable questions of what she dreamed about would be asked…and she didn't want to think of it.

"You are aware you're quite easy for me to read? Even when you strive to be well masked. I can tell when you lie most of the time. Don't feel like you have to lie to me, Rukia. Just answer honestly. If you don't want to talk a bout it…don't." Ukitake reprimanded gently.

Rukia blushed in embarrassment and shame, and nodded. "I'm sorry, Captain."

He put a hand on her left shoulder, gently. "There's no need to apologize, Rukia. Now…I'll be inside. Don't take too long, admiring the sunrise. We still have a lot of work to do." He said, and turned. He walked back inside, his bare feet padding almost silently into the building. She waited until she heard the door shut to sit. She sat back down, leaning up against the wooden pillar next to her.

The sun was sending streaks of red across the sky as much as there was orange. It disturbed her, because her dreams were still fresh in her mind. Dreams of Ichigo…fighting against Aizen…fighting and losing quickly. The dreams always had the same content, but not the same settings. Last night, she had dreamed several times of Aizen fighting Ichigo in Karakura town. Not just fighting…but butchering Ichigo.

Rukia shivered. The dreams were so real. She was being held by an unknown person behind her, unable to move, being forced to watch as Ichigo did everything in his power. But, compared to Aizen, his power was nothing. Ichigo would always be toyed with, cornered and then let back out…and then Aizen would cut him. Deep enough to make him bleed…but not deep enough to kill.

Rukia would scream, fight, do everything she could to try to break free…but she would never be able to break free. Ichigo would die slowly, and look up at her with one last look…before Aizen brought his sword down on Ichigo's head.

Rukia turned her head away from the sunset, holding herself tightly to try to keep herself from shaking and shivering from recalling the dream. She shivered regardless of her efforts. The dream was too disturbing. She hastily stood, and turned to go inside. It was time to start her duties. Maybe then…maybe then she could forget her dreams until night…until they visited again.

It was late afternoon before Rukia had any chance to take a break. The Captains were constantly running things and trying to work together to stabilize the loss of two Captains. They were replacing the Captains, looking for suitable candidates within the squads and without. All the Lieutenants, Rukia included, were mainly messengers running around.

Rukia was resting, a break for the Captains meant a break for the Lieutenants…so both were taking a break and resting. The Lieutenants were lounging in the room next to the Captain's room, within earshot if the Captains yelled for something.

Rukia wearily shook her head. "Who knew this could be so hard?" She muttered.

The small pink-haired Lieutenant of Company 11, Yachiru nodded. Even she was winded…and she was like a bundle of limitless energy most of the time.

Rangiku Matsumoto sighed. "I didn't think it would be so much hassle to find alternate Captains."

Rukia nodded. They were trying to work all the problems out, but it was difficult. Small hassles and conflicts popped up often, due to the different opinions of the Commanders, which led to arguments that had to be stopped. Overall…it was quite difficult to maintain order long enough to get anything done.

Rukia zoned out, tired and ready for a nap, and let her mind wander. She couldn't help but wonder what the others, in the World of the Living, were doing right now. Were they meeting together right now to hang out? Was Ichigo fighting a Hollow right at this moment? She wondered how they were…if they were happy for the relaxation after all the stress of fighting through Soul Society to reach and save her.

She smiled, imagining Kon listening rapturously to Ichigo's tales, Chad and Orihime and Ishida corroborating and telling each other of all their battles and trials. She was so lost in thought for the next few minutes, that she missed someone run into their room, and then to the Captain's room.

She didn't, however, miss the fact that several of the Lieutenants elbowing her. "Rukia!" They whispered.

Rukia looked over at them, namely Rangiku, Nanao and the pink-haired Lieutenant. "What?" She murmured.

The Pink-haired girl from 11th company whispered, "I heard them mention Ichigo."

Immediately, Rukia jumped to her feet. She quickly walked to the doorway that joined the two rooms, and heard hushed whispers, but couldn't make anything out. Kenpachi seemed to be really laying into a few of the Captains, even though he was whispering, and Rukia had a sinking feeling in her stomach. She indeed heard the name 'Ichigo' several times. There was no doubt about who they were talking of.

She hesitantly took a step forward, immediately drawing the attention of Ukitake, Kenpachi, Byakuya, and Kyouraku. They stopped, which in turn made everyone else turn to Rukia. There was a man in a Shinigami outfit with a black face veil on…standing in the middle of the Captains.

Renji came up next to Rukia, and she gave him a thankful look. He merely nodded, and Rukia looked back to the Captains. Ukitake sighed. "Rukia…Renji. Would you come here?" He asked, and ran a hand wearily through his hair.

Rukia and Renji came up to the group of the Captains, hesitant now that all the eyes were on them. Rukia asked softly, "I…I heard Ichigo's name. Is he alright?"

Renji looked expectantly at the Captains, trying not to be obvious about his curiosity with the matter. But…he did detect Rukia's shiver. He glanced at her out of the corner of his eye, and saw her pale.

Rukia could only think of the fact that her dream last night might have been more than a dream. Perhaps Aizen wanted to eliminate Ichigo for trying to interfere with his plans. Perhaps Ichigo was dead now…lying bloodied and butchered in the streets of Karakura.

Renji seemed to notice her fear, and his eyes narrowed. The Captains weren't saying anything, but looking at them. "Well? What's wrong?" He asked, trying to keep himself from raising his voice in frustration. Byakuya raised an eyebrow at his Lieutenant.

"Well…" Ukitake began, but Soi Fon spoke out angrily. "He's been unleashing unusual amounts of spirit power recklessly. We just found out of some massive damage he created yesterday afternoon." She crossed her arms and glared at the messenger.

The Messenger, face hidden, was holding what looked like a crystal ball. It was glowing, and shapes were moving around in it. Rukia was about to ask about it, when Kenpachi spoke. "There's nothing wrong with using his power." He rasped, which started the Captains arguing again. Only Byakuya, Ukitake, and Kyouraku were silent. All the others were arguing again.

"ENOUGH!" Yamamoto growled, and everyone was silent. "Show them the orb."

The man who was hidden by the black veil walked over to Renji and Rukia and presented the orb to them. Rukia took it gently, and raised it to her eye level. Renji stooped a bit to look at it. Inside the orb…Rukia was amazed to see Ichigo's face. Renji grunted in surprise.

Rukia watched as their view panned out, and they could see Ichigo running down the streets of Karakura. Rukia hoped she wouldn't see Aizen next…prepared to cut Ichigo down. Her fears were relieved when she saw him stop at a familiar looking park in Karakura.

Ichigo hoisted Zangetsu off his back, and Zangetsu unraveled itself. Rukia watched him raise his guard, and observe the trees around him. A small wave of air shot away from him in all directions, and the Messenger spoke in a gravelly voice. "That's him spiking his spiritual energy to draw the Hollows out. Watch carefully."

Rukia and Renji leaned so close to the orb that their noses almost touched the glass surface. Two Hollows came from the trees, and Ichigo seemed to size them up. Rukia watched with a slight pride as Ichigo seemed to make a strategy. _'So he finally learned to think before leaping into action.'_

Then…Ichigo suddenly was surrounded by a faint red aura. "This is his current emotion. Before, he had no emotions…but now he's angry." The Messenger narrated, and soon the faint red aura was glowing like a fire. Rukia was instantly troubled. Why would Ichigo be angry…even at two Hollows?

She watched closely as Ichigo raised Zangetsu above his head with both hands, and then she watched as his sword started to scream its anger and readiness to kill. A bead of sweat rolled down Renji's face as he murmured, "What in the world…"

Then, the Hollows charged. Their view zoomed in on Ichigo's contorted face, and Rukia almost dropped the ball. Ichigo's face was a mask of anger, torment…anguish. Then, he screamed. His scream actually magnified, filling the entire room with his tormented scream. He slashed his blade down, and an energy blast erupted from his blade. It shot forward, and for a moment all they could see was blue-white spiritual energy…and it illuminated the room.

Then, the light died, and they could see clouds of dust billow out from around Ichigo, engulfing him. But, they could still see him. He fell to his knees, stabbing Zangetsu into the hard soil and leaning against it. He was breathing heavily…and Rukia watched with wide eyes.

The view zoomed in on Ichigo's face, she saw him clenching his jaw, and she saw tears fill his eyes…but not run down his cheeks. Everything was so silent she could hear his breathing easily. It was erratic, heavy, and it seemed as if something was wrong with him.

He seemed to be thinking something, and he murmured faintly, "Why couldn't you just understand?"

Instantly, a milky white film covered the ball, and Rukia saw flashes of her face, her standing with Ichigo a bit away from the group when they were saying farewell, Ichigo trying to talk, them embracing when they were saying farewell, then her smiling face again. The Messenger narrated. "We picked up on some of the memories that he was using to power up so much…at that moment. It wasn't hard to pick up the memory energies from the residual blast." He rasped. Renji looked at Rukia, watching her carefully. She paled, and her hands were slightly shaky.

'_What did I do wrong? What didn't I understand? Is he angry with me? What was wrong?'_ She thought, and listened, as his breathing almost seemed to betray a sob. Ichigo staggered to his feet, removing Zangetsu from the ground. He then put Zangetsu on his back, and walked away…and the view panned out to an aerial view of the damage of Ichigo's attack.

There was a large gash, at least forty foot deep, in the ground extending a good 100 yards into the park. Trees, ground, shrubs, swings…they were all destroyed. The gash extended and widened until it ended, where the blast was at least 50 yards wide at the end. Rukia's eyes widened and the Messenger took the ball from her hands. It stopped glowing, and Ichigo disappeared from its view.

The room was silent, all of the captains watching Rukia and Renji. All of their expressions were guarded, except for Soi Fon's. She was visibly angry. No doubt about Ichigo's carelessness.

"Well?" Kenpachi asked, his eye squinting at both Renji and Rukia.

"I'm not sure I understand…sir." Renji said politely.

"What Kenpachi means…is do you two have any ideas why the boy would act so recklessly?" Kyouraku asked softly.

Renji shook his head. "Besides him just being a fool? No…I have no Idea. He seemed a little emotional, though." Renji said, folding his arms across his chest.

Rukia looked at the floor. She couldn't meet any of their eyes. She was sure she was the reason…absolutely sure of it. Why else would his memory have held her face…the memory he was using to make himself use so much power?

"I…" She started to say, and she started to tremble. She didn't know why…but her heart felt heavy, strained by what she had seen. Ichigo seemed to be going through so much emotional torment…so much pain…and it was all because of her.

The Captains were waiting with expectant gazes, but a few of them seemed to know what she was thinking. Hitsugaya, Ukitake, Kyouraku, and Unohana had soft gazes, and Byakuya's gaze even seemed less harsh than usual.

"I…I think he was just struggling with his emotions. He is a teenage boy, after all." Rukia said, meeting their gazes. She had to act like nothing was wrong, like she wasn't being torn apart on the inside…like she wasn't ready to cry. She was a Lieutenant…and a strong Soul Reaper. She wouldn't falter in front of them.

The Captains nodded, and then they turned to each other. Rukia and Renji recognized the sign of dismissal, so they bowed and left the room. They met the rest of the Lieutenants in the other room, who were all looking at them with expectant gazes. Renji growled. "Back off. It's nothing important!"

The Lieutenants looked away, allowing Rukia to pass by them without having to endure their inquisitive looks. Renji took Rukia by the shoulders, and led her out of the room. They were immediately bathed in the afternoon light, even though the overhanging walkway ceiling was supposed to cover them. Their footsteps could hardly be heard as they walked a bit away from the doors, and then they rested on the wooden railing. They looked down into the courtyards underneath them in the complex, resting their forearms on the thick wooden beams.

They were silent for a while…before either Rukia or Renji could even work up the courage and nerve to speak about what they saw. Renji was no fool, though. He knew _exactly_ what Ichigo was thinking and feeling. He knew why the boy was angry…and why he had acted so rashly. He just wondered if Rukia knew.

"Renji…" Rukia murmured, but he didn't say anything. He knew she knew he was listening…and he was here for her no matter what.

"What did I not understand? How did I make him angry at me?" She whispered, and he heard the telltale sound of a tear dripping onto the wood. He glanced out of the corner of his eye, and saw her on his left…with tears rolling down her face.

'_If she can feel like that, and cry…and not understand how or why, then she needs some help.'_ He thought grimly. She was more like a high-school girl than she would like to admit. Maybe being a 'high-school girl' in the Living World for so long…it had rubbed off on her.

Renji didn't like what he was about to do. Not at all. As far as he was concerned, Ichigo was his rival for Rukia. However, he couldn't let her feel like this, not when he knew the answer. Damn the goodness in his heart.

"Rukia…what I'm about to say…I want you to keep this to yourself. I don't want you to tell Ichigo I'm the one who said it. He'll probably deny it then…" Renji said softly. He couldn't bring himself to look at her. She was staring up at him, curiosity and confusion written all over her. He gritted his teeth…and sighed.

"Rukia…you need to think back to that memory that Ichigo used. Tell me everything, keeping every detail down exactly as it was." He said, and he really hated himself for what he was about to do. Why the hell did he have to be such a softy? Why couldn't he just blow Ichigo off, take advantage of this and tell Rukia how he felt for her?

The answer hit Renji right then. It was because…he didn't feel that way anymore. Just now…he realized his feelings had been different when he went to rescue Rukia. He had gone to rescue Rukia…because she had been his closest friend and companion through all of his years. Because he had owed her for all those years…and he repaid that debt. Now…he was her friend once more, and he wouldn't let anything spoil that.

He grinned at his own realization…and then listened as Rukia recounted everything perfectly that had happened…and Renji let an amused smile show. When she was finished, she looked up at him, and he said, "Rukia…do you even remember what it's like to have a crush on someone?"

That earned him a hard punch to his belly, and then a follow-up club to the head. He fell to the ground holding his gut and rubbing his head. She was violent. She stood above him, her face slightly red from either anger or embarrassment…or both.

"Of course I do! It's not like I haven't had men attracted to me and it's not like I haven't been attracted to them!" She yelled, and he stood shakily.

"I didn't mean it like that. I meant…that you just don't seem to be linking the obvious dots. I mean like so obvious they have neon signs blinking overhead that say 'Here I am, connect me to that one!'." Renji laughed, and Rukia's faced turned a darker shade of red. This time, it was definitely due to embarrassment.

Renji thought for a moment. "You think of him like you used to of Kaien Shiba …don't you?" He asked softly.

Rukia looked up at him with a shocked look, but one that showed him the truth. Renji laughed, put his hand on his forehead in disbelief, and shook his head. "Rukia…Ichigo, as much as he is like Kaien…he's _not_ him. He's not married…so he's free for you to like him. It's not even close to dishonoring Kaien's memory or anything…Ichigo is a completely different person." Rukia looked at Renji with a mixture of shock and disbelief, and maybe a bit of…hope?

Renji continued. "When you look at Ichigo…when he looks at you in that way that made you confused…what does your heart say?" He asked softly, and her face became uncertain.

"I…I can't tell what it says. My heart beats so wildly, I feel short of breath…as if I had just fought a whole horde of Hollows, and I feel butterflies in the pit of my stomach." Rukia whispered, and Renji smirked. So she had forgotten what those reactions meant.

"Rukia…I want the truth. I'm not going to tease you…I'm trying to help you understand, okay?" He said, turning to face her completely. He put his hands on her shoulders, and put every ounce of sincerity in his face and voice as he could. Rukia nodded…and he asked again.

"Do you remember what it felt like…when you were attracted to someone, or had a crush on them? Do you remember the physical reactions?" Renji asked softly, and after a moment's consideration…Rukia's eyes widened in understanding.

Renji chuckled softly. "Good. Now you realize the first part: _your_ feelings for Ichigo." Rukia shook her head, instantly denying what she was feeling.

"No…I can't like him! I-I'm hundreds of years older than he is! I'm old enough to be one of his great-great-great-great grandmothers! Besides, he can't feel that way about me! I'm nothing but his friend! He came to save me because we're _friends_! I'm not going to ruin that!" She yelled, and Renji winced. Now Yachiru, Isane, Rangiku and Nanao were all poking their heads out of the room to their left…trying to see what was going on. Renji sent them a glare, and they instantly disappeared back into the room.

"Rukia…" He murmured, once more placing his hands on her shoulders. She had backed up a step when she was denying her feelings, removing his hands from her shoulders. "Rukia…there is nothing wrong with feeling how you do." He said, and he noticed how shaky she was. She was trembling from excitement, fear, and the realization of her feelings for Ichigo.

"B-but he can't feel that way about…" She trailed off, and everything sunk in. What Ichigo was trying to say before he left, the look he gave her, his actions when destroying the Hollows, his words and the memory…and why he seemed so distraught. Rukia's eyes widened, and Renji's face turned slightly grim. "Exactly Rukia. You see now?" He asked, and Rukia brought one of her hands up to her mouth.

"Oh my Kami…" She whispered, and her knees shook and wobbled slightly. _'So that was what Ichigo was trying to say…that's why he's so emotionally distraught.'_ Rukia thought, and Renji gave her a knowing and caring smile. She took a step back, uncertain now of what to do.

"So…now you understand…" Renji said, and took his hands from her shoulders. He raised an eyebrow at her, and asked her the question for which she had no answer. "So what are you going to do now?"

Rukia shook her head slowly. "I…I don't know, Renji. I have no idea what to do…" She murmured.

"The first thing you can do, is come back to the room with me before our Captains get touchy about us being gone. When today is over, we'll work something out." Renji said, and she nodded. He steered her by her shoulders gently, turning her around and then guiding her to the room. The Lieutenants all looked up at them, but Rukia didn't notice. She numbly walked over to her seat, and sat down. Renji sat next to her, glaring at everyone and daring him or her to voice their curiosity. Everyone glanced away, not daring to risk Renji's wrath.

Renji looked at Yachiru, the small pink-haired Lieutenant. He asked her a question non-verbally...jerking his head at the Captain's room. Yachiru scooted next to him and whispered, "They've decided that they won't punish him...this time. Next time he does that again, he'll have to be brought in to face charges with reckless behavior.

Renji nodded, and felt Rukia relax slightly. At least Ichigo's actions were going to go unpunished. Renji thanked Yachiru, and looked over at Rangiku, who met his gaze with what seemed like mild amusement. He raised an eyebrow, but didn't react. Rangiku was a notorious flirt. It was usually best not to encourage her.

The veiled Messenger walked out of the Captain's room, and walked through the Lieutenants room. He glanced at Rukia and Renji, and then exited the room. In his hands, the crystal ball glowed slightly. Renji watched him go, and then sighed. "Good. Now we can get this day over with."

The rest of the Lieutenants agreed whole-heartedly, and soon, the Captains were done taking a break and went back to arguing and making decisions. Rukia went about her tasks like a drone, doing the tasks properly but while her brain wasn't connected to her body. She was dwelling on thoughts of Ichigo…which made her heart beat faster than ever before. She would find a way to go to Karakura, and go to Ichigo. Once there...she would listen to her heart and tell Ichigo how she felt.

It was late into the evening, as Rukia padded around the 13th Company Complex. The polished wooden boards were smooth to the touch, and her bare feet made hardly any sound on the solid boards. She stopped in front of one of the sliding paper doors, and knelt down onto her knees in front of it.

She took a deep breath. She was shaking. From excitement or nervousness…she couldn't tell. She rapped softly on the wooden framing of the paper door, announcing her presence to her Captain. She heard faint coughing, and then him getting to his feet.

"Enter." He called, and Rukia slid open the door. She bowed her forehead to the floor, and then stood and entered the room. It was Ukitake's room, just a plain undecorated room with a four-poster bed and a small tea table a few feet away from the bed. Ukitake was standing in front of the tea table, arms folded across his chest in a relaxed pose. He smiled when he saw it was Rukia.

"Ah…Rukia. I was wondering when you would come to talk." He said, and Rukia shut the paper door behind her. She didn't want her conversation to be seen or heard by others. He gestured to the tea table, where a small teapot and two cups and saucers sat. He poured them both tea, and they sat in silence for a while.

For Rukia, it was relaxing. She was on good terms with her Captain. He was one of the kindest, softest spoken Captains…but he could be strong when he was needed to. Like when he came to rescue Rukia, and destroyed the Soukyouku.

Ukitake watched her with a patience that rivaled a monk. His kind eyes regarded her shaking hands, her unsteady breathing, and the faint flush that decorated her face. He could almost predict what she was about to ask. But, he let her speak first.

"Captain Ukitake…you saw what hassle it was today, when Ichigo's actions were reviewed." She stated. She had to make him show that her idea was good, not just for her but for the Soul Society as well. She watched him nod calmly and then sip his tea. She continued. "I…I have a solution to that problem."

Ukitake raised his eyebrows quizzically. "Really?" He asked. He already knew it…but he would let her get it out. It was important for her.

"Yes…you see, I was the reason he acted that way. My staying here cause him undue stress and emotional turmoil." She stated, and set her teacup down to keep her hands from betraying how shaky she was. His eyes remained impassive, listening to her. "I can fix that, sir." She stated, and he nodded.

"I see. Do you plan on re-arranging his memories so he doesn't remember you?" He asked. He couldn't help it…he played with her a bit.

Rukia seemed to twitch slightly at his suggestion, and he knew she wouldn't be able to live with herself if she did that. He smiled at her casually as she spoke. "No sir. I would suggest that…to fix his problem, and one of mine, that I go back to the World of the Living as his overseer. I could help minimize his foolish actions." She proposed.

He set his teacup down after taking a quick sip. "And what, may I ask, is your problem that you say you have…Rukia?" He asked. He kept his voice stern, 'The Captain' tone that he should use. Instead of using the caring, and almost fatherly voice he wished to use.

Rukia glanced away. "I find myself unable to concentrate fully on my tasks…and I…I realized something. I think I belong there, sir. I think I could help Soul Society more if I was there instead of here." She murmured, and Ukitake acted as if he was pondering her words.

"Well…why can't you concentrate on your tasks?" He asked.

Rukia blushed, looking down at the ground. "Sir…I…I'm not comfortable saying it…" She mumbled.

Ukitake raised an eyebrow. "Is it because you can't get him out of your mind? Do you long to see him?" He asked, a gentle smile now on his features. Rukia looked up at him, nodding and waiting fearfully for his reaction.

"I see. Then you would best be at his side, yes? To further instruct him and help him grow…and to keep both of you from being liable to make mistakes and cause troubles for Soul Society?" He asked, smiling. He couldn't keep dead serious anymore. He had to smile and let her know he was happy for her. She had never been right after Kaien's death…and now after she was saved from execution. If this boy could help her, and she help him…it would be most beneficial. That…and he wanted her to be happy.

Rukia nodded in response to his words, hardly daring to speak lest her voice give away the hope that might be crushed. Ukitake picked up his teacup and sipped deeply. He savored the taste and then put the tea down. "Well then. I will find a suitable Lieutenant to take your place and I will fill everything out that is needed. You may leave as soon as everything is approved." Ukitake said nonchalantly…as if he was discussing the weather.

Rukia's jaw dropped, and he almost laughed at the look on her face. She blushed, and smiled, and then bowed low to the ground. "Thank you, Captain Ukitake. Thank you so very much." She whispered, her voice trembling. Ukitake inclined his head. "No problem, Rukia. You deserve a break, and if you can help Ichigo grow…I'm sure you'll be of great use to the Soul Society. That…and you deserve to be happy." He said, and she almost cried with gratitude. She stood, and wiped the tears out of her eyes with the corner of her Shinigami kimono.

"Thank you…if you don't mind, Captain…I think I'll retire now." She said, and Ukitake nodded. He smiled as he watched her leave, and whispered, "Good luck Rukia…"

Rukia lay in her clean, crisp white bed, staring out the windows at the stars. She hoped he was looking up at the sky like she was…to share the link she so desperately wanted with him. Her black hair lay spread out on her pillow, and her soft pale hand rested gently on her forehead. "Ichigo…" She whispered, as if asking him for attention. She was sure she had it…she was sure he was looking up at the sky now…rapt and listening for her voice.

"I'm coming back to you. I promise you…I'm coming back just for you." She whispered…and exhaustion swamped her senses. She drifted back, into the black gentle embrace of sleep…and dreamt of Ichigo's warm eyes. Her dreams weren't of Aizen killing Ichigo…but rather Ichigo holding her tight in his grasp, their lips grazing…and him whispering sweet things in her ear.

AND THAT'S THE END OF THE STORY! ;) Joking. Just the end of the chapter. LEMME KNOW IF YOU WANT MORE!! Any constructive criticism is welcome as well. No flames though…or I'll ignore you. Psh...yeah, I know…big threat, huh? ;)


	3. Chapter 3

Listen To Your Heart

Listen To Your Heart

Written By: FlexRhysode1

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**: Thanks so much for your reviews! :D I'm glad that you enjoy this story! Here is the next chapter!

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Bleach, or the Characters within it, or the song 'Listen To Your Heart' by DHT. All rights go to their respective owners, namely DHT, and Tite Kubo. I found out I do have rights though! I OWN THIS STORY!! HEHEHEHE!**

Bleach: Listen To Your Heart

"_Sometimes you wonder if this life is worthwhile_

_The Precious Moments are all lost in the tide, yeah._

_They're swept away and nothing is what it seems…_

_The feeling of belonging to your dreams."_

_- DHT, 'Listen To Your Heart'_

It was September 1st…a week after Rukia's rescue. Ichigo was still having trouble staying out of his depressive funk…but he had managed to keep his temper under control. He hadn't blown up all week, he'd kept his powers in check…and he'd thought of Rukia almost every moment of every day.

It was now the first day of High school. Ichigo was a 10th grader, a Sophomore now, and 16 years old. It was early in the morning, 8 o'clock, as Ichigo walked through the halls of Karakura High. He had his uniform on, and his backpack slung casually over his right shoulder. He kept his hands in his pockets, eyes on the floor…and tried not to bump into too many people in the halls.

However, he looked up when he heard a familiar voice. There was the sound of someone running rapidly towards him, screaming, "IIIIIIIIIIIIICCCHIIIIIIIIIIII-" Ichigo noticed who it was, and clotheslined his friend. He let out a strangled, "GO!" He flipped through the air and hit the ground hard…looking like a rag doll.

Ichigo tried to keep his face impassive. "Yo." He said, and entered the correct classroom. He grinned, however, as Keigo picked himself up off the ground while muttering about killing Ichigo.

Ichigo saw Chad, Orihime, and Uryu immediately, on the far end of the classroom near the windows on the outside rows. Keigo immediately noticed. His brown eyes widened in horror. "NO! NO! WHAT IS THIS?!" He screamed, pointing at Chad, Orihime, and Uryu. They standing close together, talking. They looked up and saw Ichigo, and Orihime smiled brightly and waved.

Uryu gave him a glance and then said, "Your hair looks stupid."

Chad just gave him a thumbs-up, and Ichigo grinned. Keigo carried on with his ranting. "They never used to hang out! What happened over the summer? Now they're all buddy-buddy…it's the Beauty, the Beast, and the NERD!" He wailed, collapsing to the ground in a puddle of tears.

"Don't worry about it, man." Ichigo called over his shoulder, as he joined his three other friends. Keigo choked on his words, eyes wide as Ichigo started to talk to the new group of friends. He backed away in horror, and bolted out of the classroom, wailing his misery for the entire school to hear.

Ichigo frowned, remembering to keep up his image, and looked at Orihime. "Hey, Orihime. How was your week?" He asked, and she smiled and twirled in a circle.

"It was wonderful! I hung out with Tatsuki all week and we did all sorts of things! Like we-eep!" She screamed, as a pair of arms wrapped themselves around her lower-ribcage…just missing her ample bosom.

"Orihime!" called Chizuru, the dark red-haired lesbian of the class. Ichigo, Chad, and Uryu watched with wide eyes as Chizuru tried to give Orihime a kiss.

Immediately, a fist flew through the air and punched Chizuru straight in the nose. Chizuru flew backwards, sporting a bloody nose courtesy of the newly arrived and pissed Tatsuki. "Geez, Chizuru! Every time I see you you're out of control!" She yelled. She turned to Orihime and sighed. "Are you okay?"

Orihime, face red from the embarrassment of what just happened to her, nodded. "Y-yeah." She stammered.

Ichigo grinned. Everything was back to normal. He set his backpack on his desk…the same one he had last year. Then he looked at the seat next to his…the one Rukia used to sit in. His grin faded immediately, and he slammed his backpack down into the chair. This drew his friend's attention immediately, so he made a lame excuse as they watched him.

"I saw a bug." He said, lying. They raised their eyebrows, but didn't say anything. He turned back and tried to control himself…but didn't manage to stop himself from aggressively cramming his books inside of his desk. Once he did that, he sat down and tried to bring his emotions under control. He rested his elbows on his desk and interlaced his fingers in front of his face, staring ahead and trying to bring his pained heart under control.

"Damn." He muttered…and glared at the blank chalkboard. Right then, the teacher strode in. She was dragging a shouting Keigo behind her, and she threw him into a seat. He made the desk fall over, but the teacher paid no attention to him. She shut the class door behind her and yelled, "Everyone in your seats!"

Immediately, everyone went to their seats. Their chatter died off, and Ichigo kept his gaze straight...not wanting to look and see the seat where Rukia once sat. The teacher, whose black hair was pulled back into a ponytail, consulted her attendance sheet.

"Welcome back everyone…I know almost every one of you, so I don't think introductions are really in order. We do have a few students who are not present and who will not be with us this year." She said, and Ichigo fought back the image of Rukia's soft smiling face.

"So…let me do a quick attendance, and then we'll get on with our lessons!" She called. She started to scribble on her sheet, checking over her clipboard several times, and finally set it down.

"Okay! Now, let's open up our books to-" She started to say, but was interrupted when Ichigo yelled in shock. His medallion, attached to his belt-loop, started yelling, "**HOLLOW! HOLLOW! HOLLOW!**"

It scared Ichigo so much that he screamed and jumped up. Everyone suddenly looked at him, especially Uryu and Chad and Orihime. Ichigo yelled, "Sorry! I stubbed my toe…and now I really have to go to the bathroom!"

He bolted from the room, closely followed by Chad and Orihime. The teacher yelled, "Inoue! Chad! Where are you going?"

Orihime and Chad yelled at the same time, "BATHROOM!"

They disappeared around a corner, following Ichigo. Ichigo grinned as they followed him, and was glad for the distraction of the Hollow. He called out, "Hey Chad…catch me." He grabbed the medallion and held it for a moment, and then his soul and body separated. Chad didn't even break stride as he grabbed Ichigo's falling body and slung it over his shoulder. Ichigo, now wearing his Shinigami outfit with Zangetsu slung on his back, grinned. It felt good to be out of his body. He hadn't fought a Hollow in a whole day.

He led Orihime and Chad out of the school, and off school Grounds, following the feeling of the Hollow. Roughly estimating, he guessed the Hollow wasn't more than a few blocks away. "This way guys!" He called out, and unslung Zangetsu. He jumped into the air, feeling free as he jumped onto the rooftops. He stayed in view for Chad and Orihime, so they could follow from the streets. He felt the Hollow drawing closer, and Zangetsu unraveled itself.

After thirty or so seconds, Ichigo spotted a large Hollow with a pig-like white mask. It sensed his energy as he ran towards it, and spun to face him. It screeched out, "FOOD!" It immediately started to shoot some kind of energy from its mouth…just as a gun would shoot bullets. Ichigo brought Zangetsu up and deflected a few of the well-aimed shots. He jumped at the Hollow, flying through the air faster than the Hollow could follow. He shot right past the Hollow, slicing its mask down the middle. It screamed out…and then dissolved into nothing.

Ichigo landed gently on a roof, and slung Zangetsu over his shoulder. He stayed there, waiting for Chad and Orihime to arrive, and looked over the town of Karakura. He sighed…and then jumped off the roof. He landed in front of Chad and Orihime, and gave them a small smile.

"You guys didn't have to come." He said, and Orihime smiled and clasped her hands in front of her.

"I know…but I've always wanted to lie my way out of class! It's so exciting!" She giggled, and Chad looked down at her and chuckled.

"You know…you really shouldn't lie your way out of class too often. Honesty is the best policy." Chad said, and Orihime laughed.

"I know…I just wanted to skip class this once! It was fun!" She said.

Ichigo ran his hand through his bright orange hair, and turned to Chad. "Hey, Chad. Lemme down, would ya?" He asked.

Chad gingerly lowered Ichigo's body to the ground, and Ichigo slowly went back into his body. It took a moment to synchronize properly, but then he got up off his back and to his feet. He dusted himself off, and glanced around. Just to make sure there weren't any spirits lingering that needed to have the Konso performed. Once he was satisfied, he started to walk back towards school leisurely. Orihime and Chad followed slowly, quiet for some reason.

"Ichigo?" Orihime asked hesitantly. Her voice was soft and uncertain, and Ichigo stopped. He turned to her, and raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah?" He asked.

"Um…are you okay?" She asked. She glanced at the ground, nervous. She obviously didn't want to seem to be prying, and she didn't want to make things worse…but she was concerned for him.

He smiled gently. Her concern was touching…and appreciated. However, he couldn't tell her. So, he lied. "Yeah…I'm fine. I've just been kinda off since coming back from Soul Society." He said, and Orihime nodded. Chad nodded as well.

"It's strange. The days seem to go by faster, and everything just seems so foreign now." Chad said.

Orihime nodded in agreement. "It's the same thing for me! Plus…I miss Rukia." She said, and Chad nodded slowly. Ichigo sighed. "I do too, Orihime. But, If she's needed in Soul Society….there's nothing we can do."

Orihime shook her head quickly. "NO! We could stage yet another daring rescue attempt, and valiantly save Rukia from the evils of responsibility!" She half-shouted, causing both Chad and Ichigo to laugh. Orihime smiled. That was her goal…to get Ichigo to laugh and smile.

"Well Orihime…no doubt they'll think twice about fighting us again." Chad said.

Ichigo nodded. "Not to mention…they'd probably just give Rukia to us…so we don't cause as much trouble as last time." He laughed, and together they headed back to school. Ichigo was determined to stay strong in front of them. He couldn't be weak…there was no room for weakness.

Rukia was being escorted to the gateway by several of her friends. All of the political issues and paperwork and replacements had been worked out, two days after Rukia had spoken to Captain Ukitake. Now she was approaching the gateway to go back to the World of the Living.

The past few days had been stressful, knowing soon she would see Ichigo…but each day proving to be longer than the last in anticipation of the reunion. She couldn't stop thinking about him.

But now, the day was finally here. Renji, Yachiru, Rangiku, and Nanao were on her left. On her right, was Captain Ukitake, Captain Kyouraku, and Byakuya. They were all there to wish her farewell, and good luck. They were all talking amongst themselves, thinking about how Ichigo's face would be when she suddenly showed up. Renji was attempting a dramatization, but he just couldn't do it justice.

Rukia laughed at his attempts, and Nanao just rolled her eyes. Rukia looked over at Byakuya, whose eyes darted away from hers for a moment. Rukia's decision had affected her brother. He had half-expected it…but he had just started to get into his role as a real brother, when she suddenly sprang this on him.

Ukitake was laughing with Kyouraku, and Yachiru was perched on Rangiku's shoulder. Kenpachi was busy, but Yachiru had come in his place. Finally, Rukia reached the doorway that was guarded by two white-robed guards. They were keeping the doorway powered open, and they were there to make sure nothing came through.

Finally, the group stopped in front of the doorway, and Rukia hugged Nanao and Yachiru and Rangiku. Yachiru said, "Tell Ichy that Kenny wants a rematch soon." She said happily, and Rukia nodded.

She turned to Ukitake, who regarded her solemnly. "Take care of yourself Rukia. I wish you happiness at every turn…and I will await your arrival back in Soul Society most anxiously." They both bowed, and then Rukia turned to Kyouraku.

She hadn't been too close to this Captain…but she was still grateful for his help in rescuing her from execution. "Captain Kyouraku…it's been a pleasure." She said formally.

Kyouraku grinned from beneath his straw hat. "I hope that you and Ichigo take care…don't let him do anything stupid."

Rukia smiled and bowed, and then turned to Byakuya. He regarded her with a hard gaze, and then finally let a small smile twitch at the corner of his lips. "Rukia…" He said softly.

"Nee-sama." Rukia said fondly, and hugged him. She knew how much of a stickler for etiquette and traditions and public image he was…but still.

He seemed shocked at first…but then smiled softly and hugged her back. "Be safe. And give Ichigo my regards." He murmured. She separated from them, and smiled.

Renji stepped forward, arms crossed over his chest. "Hey…give Ichigo a whack for me." He said, and she glared at Renji in mock anger. Then they both smiled and embraced. He dwarfed her easily, but he was gentle. He whispered, "Keep that fool under reign. Don't want him getting in trouble again, do we?"

They laughed, and Rukia felt tears spring to her eyes. Tears of sadness, because she was leaving all of her friends. But…she would be back soon. And she was also happy…soon she would see Ichigo. She turned to the gate Guardians, and bowed.

"I'm ready." She said, and the Guards moved aside. Rukia reached out her hand, and released a hell butterfly to keep her safe through the journey. She smiled, and then walked off the soft green grass, and through the dark portal…anxious to see Ichigo once more.

Ichigo was on his knees. His hands were clawing the dirt beneath him. It was late night…possibly around ten o'clock. He was outside, in a park. He had just finished purifying a Hollow, and performing a Konso on a little girl soul. She had been fleeing from the Hollow, when Ichigo had arrived and saved her. It had taken him longer…much longer than usual to finish the Hollow.

His will, his fighting spirit…was dulled. His blade, dull in reflection. It was worse than when he had fought Grand Fisher. His blade could hardly cut anything now…even as his Shikai. (A/N: Shikai is the first release, I believe, then Bankai.) He had been beat up pretty badly. He had let his guard down too easily, and this Hollow had taken advantage of it. But, Ichigo had finished it after a good half hour of battling.

It was horrible for Ichigo at the moment. He had never been prone to mood swings like normal teenagers. He had always been tough. Always been strong. But his strength had disappeared with Rukia. He had become dependant on her to keep him strong. With her forceful nature, yet kind actions…she was his strength. She was gone, and all of his attempts to stay strong without her…were blown away as easily as a feather might be stripped from someone's hand in a hurricane.

He felt…so worthless. So weak, so incompetent, so incomplete. Life couldn't be worthwhile without her. Life…life was nothing without Rukia. For Ichigo…Rukia _was___life. He sobbed, relieved that no one was around to witness his fragility. He felt so worthless and weak…and every good moment that he had ever had was no longer able to be recalled.

He sobbed, and tears flowed down his cheeks. The dirt underneath him was speckled with dark spots from where his tears had landed…tears of anguish. The pain was in his chest…tearing, clawing, and shredding his heart to pieces. He was without Rukia…without life, without love. He had already lost his mother, he had almost lost Rukia. However…while Rukia may be alive…Ichigo felt that she was as good as dead. He was alone, and he had lost her. Lost her to her duty, her sense of responsibility to Soul Society.

He growled in anger, in pain, and hit the ground hard. "Damn it!" He growled, sobbing. His brown eyes were squeezed shut, trying to force his will to become stronger than the pain so he could shut it out. How could he be so weak as to crumble like this?

Then, he was dimly aware of realizing that it was the night. While he cried, a small part of his mind realized he was loneliest at night. He always had been. But when Rukia had lived with him, sure, she had slept in his closet…but her being with him in the same room had kept him from being so lonely. Now, he was so aware that her strength was no longer there to keep his strength up. His strength was the dam wall that kept the ocean at bay…but her strength was the supports of the dam wall. Those that kept the dam wall up straight.

Ichigo missed Rukia so desperately…he was in so much pain without her. He knew life couldn't go on without Rukia…there was no way he would be strong enough to survive. He had become way too dependant on Rukia to be there. He had always thought she would go back…but it was never really a reality for him. Just a vague thought that someday, most likely never, Rukia might have to leave. But now, his foolishness was costing him.

Ichigo staggered to his feet, managing to contain his tears. They were still streaming down his face slightly…but they were no longer the flood they had been minutes ago. He wiped the shining droplets away, aware of how the moon made him seem as pale as a ghost. How he wished he was a ghost. Maybe then, he could go see Rukia…be with her in Soul Society.

He looked down at his hand, wiping the warm tears off his hand…and then clenching his fist. He murmured softly, "Damn it…how can I be so weak?" He felt like such a failure…

He closed his eyes, and looked up at the clear sky…at the glowing white orb that was the moon. He could almost feel the cold light shining and caressing his skin…and he shivered. He brought one hand up, curling it as he made as if to grab and crush the moon. He felt like he was in one of his worse dreams. How he felt, how he was acting…how weak he was. He felt so unreal…

He heard something. **"If you're so weak…why don't you let me make you strong?"**

The voice was so cold, so hard…so arrogant…but so familiar. It came from behind him…but he already knew who and what it was. He didn't turn towards it, but lowered his hand from the sky. He kept gazing at the cold white orb in the sky as he answered. "I've fought you and won before…so you're not so strong."

Behind him, a pale gray imitation of himself was standing and leaning lightly on his own Zangetsu. His skin, hair, and clothing was pale grayish-white. Zangetsu was white, with a black edge instead of black with a white edge. It was his inner Hollow, come as the harbinger in his time of despair.

"**Oh come now…you don't think you can win if we fight this time, do you? You know how flimsy your blade is now…how **_**dull**_** and **_**weak**_**. You couldn't cut me even if I stood still and let you hit me full on. Your blade is as weak as a butter knife. Mine however, is not affected like yours. My will is strong. I could easily overpower you and take control at this moment. But I'm giving you the choice, nevertheless."** The Hollow Ichigo said. His black eyes with white pupils held a fiery joy. He felt his time was at hand…and he was grinning like a maniac.

Ichigo spoke softly. He knew his Inner Hollow was correct. He was too weak to fight, or even to put up much of a fight. He most likely wouldn't even be able to do much in the Bankai state. Zangetsu would be dulled by his emotional turmoil and his inability to think straight would land him a one-way ticket to suppression with no chance of return.

"You would be me…strong. But, you would use that strength wrongly. You wouldn't use it to protect…to live up to my own name. You would use it to steal, kill, destroy, sabotage everything I've done and everyone I've loved." Ichigo stated. He knew exactly what the Hollow inside of him would do.

"**True…but at least I would have strength."** The Hollow chuckled. He was so like Ichigo…yet so unlike Ichigo. The same, yet the opposite.

Ichigo knew that he would have to fight…at least for Orihime and Chad and Uryu's sake. Even for Kon's sake. He couldn't just lie down. Or could he? Ichigo calmly spoke, asking his Hollow self a question.

"How are you able to physically manifest? Whenever we've battled…it's always been in my mind." Ichigo asked.

"**This time, I've saved up enough energy to manifest myself from the Energy of the Hollow you killed earlier…and the fact that your mental state is fragile and unable to hold me back. I could have even done it without those conditions…but it's so much easier now that you're weak. I won't have to expend that much energy."** The Hollow boasted. He yanked Zangetsu out of the ground and hoisted the imitation in the air. He grinned viscously. Ichigo turned around and faced his Hollow self slowly.

"You know I can't just let you win. I will have to fight you. Maybe weaken you enough so that Chad and Orihime could take you down." Ichigo said calmly. The Hollow's grin widened.

"**I don't think you'll be able to do even that much."** The Hollow laughed. Zangetsu was pointed straight at the sky, its curved black edge glinting in the cold moonlight. It seemed ready to cut.

Ichigo shrugged. He was past the point of caring now. All he had to do was fight enough to wear him down…fight enough to weaken his inner Hollow so that Chad and Orihime would kill him. "I'll have to do something." He said, and reached down with both hands and gripped his Deputy Pass hard. Instantly, with a crackle of energy…his spirit left his body. He left behind his body that was clothed in tight blue jeans and plain white tee shirt. He was now garbed in his black Soul Reaper Kimono, a bandaged Zangetsu on his back.

"**Fine. At least I gave you the chance. You can't say I never did." **Cackled his dark self, his clothing fluttering gently in a gust of wind.

Ichigo took out his own Zangetsu and it unraveled, revealing its large black surface with a white sharp edge. He pointed it at the Hollow…completely aware of how ineffective he would be. "Well?" He asked.

The Hollow smiled. He let his right arm, the arm holding his Zangetsu, fall. Ichigo watched it moving, as if in slow motion. As soon as it hit the ground, a blast of Black Spiritual Energy erupted and sliced towards Ichigo almost faster than Ichigo could follow. **"Getsuga Tenshou!"** Cried the Hollow, and Ichigo dove to the right. His shoulder hit the hard dirt, and he rolled to his feet, Zangetsu brought up in a guard position. To his left was a massive gash in the ground, smoking from the power of the dark energy.

Ichigo grit his teeth and swung Zangetsu, sending up a shower of sparks as his black sword met with the white imitation. The Hollow grinned at him from behind the blades, chuckling and locking gazes with Ichigo. **"So…ready to go away?"** Hissed the Hollow. Ichigo grit his teeth and dug his foot hard into the ground so he wouldn't give ground. He wasn't going to go out without a fight.

--

Rukia was at Uruhara's shop. She had been for a couple of hours now. She was effectively synched in with a non-Hougyoku bearing Gigai, and she had been talking to Uruhara and making sure he was filled in with everything going on in Soul Society. However, she was distracted by constant thoughts of Ichigo.

Once Rukia's explanations were complete, they sat in silence drinking tea. Rukia's Gigai, faux body, was wearing a white Kimono eerily reminisce of the white one she wore to her execution. Uruhara set down his teacup and spoke. "So you are aware of Ichigo's mistake the other day?" He asked.

Instantly, Rukia's head was filled with Images from the Crystal Ball. "Yes. We decided to not punish him this time. Next time he'll be brought in and face charges. He'll most likely have to have a power limiter put in too." Rukia answered. Uruhara nodded. He was without his green and white hat, but still wore his traditional garb.

Suddenly, the sliding door slammed open behind them. Rukia jumped slightly, and turned to see a sweating Jinta. Tessai had Ururu restrained with a Kido…which immediately drew Rukia's attention. Ururu was no longer the sweet-looking little girl that she was whenever Rukia entered the shop. Her eyes were wide, with tiny pupils, and she looked like a drone…without emotion.

"Mr. Kisuke…" Jinta panted. He was shivering, sweating, and his eyes were wide with panic. Uruhara stood, and then exited the room. He froze as soon as he was out and he turned to Rukia.

"Rukia…we've got a problem." He said, his eyes flashing. Rukia stood and walked out of the room as well, into the main body of the shop. As soon as she was out of the room, she felt a crushing Spiritual Pressure. The Pressure was familiar…and she recognized it as Ichigo's. She felt the pressure start to press against her body, squeezing her as it overpowered her.

"W-what is he doing?" She gasped, and Uruhara shook his head. "I don't know. But whatever it is…it can't be good."

Uruhara darted back into the tearoom and picked up his cane and his hat. He then slipped on his clogs as he darted out of the room, and turned to Rukia. "Let's go. Tessai, Jinta…do your best to restrain Ururu. We'll get to Ichigo and see what's happening."

Jinta and Tessai nodded, and Jinta turned and tried to talk to Ururu…though she didn't calm down. Rukia ran after Kisuke Uruhara, out of the shops and onto the streets of Karakura. The clacking of Uruhara's clogs were rapid and hard, making a racket as they ran down the streets towards Ichigo's spiritual pressure.

As they drew closer to it, they began to feel a weaker spiritual pressure that flickered wildly. It was…also Ichigo's. Rukia called to Uruhara, "What is going on? How can I be sensing two Spiritual Pressures that are both his?"

Uruhara glanced at her out of the corner of his right eye. "I don't know…well, actually I have a hunch. The stronger of the Pressures seems to have a different texture. It's thicker, grittier…and can you feel it?" He asked.

Rukia nodded as she ran, her bare feet slapping the cement. "It's…cold." She shivered as she said it, and Uruhara nodded. They made a quick right turn down an alleyway, and Uruhara panted. "We're almost there. Turn right up at the next alley!" He called, and together they turned.

They both ran down the alley side-by-side, both straining to run. It was difficult to, because the overwhelming spiritual pressure. It was stifling, crushing, and it made her afraid. She spotted a park as they exited the alleyway, though most of it was now obscured by clouds of smoke and dust. However, she could hear the sound of clashing blades, and a cold maniacal laughter.

Then, a figure flew out of the smoke and dust…straight towards them. He wore a black Shinigami outfit, and his brilliant orange hair shone bright in the moonlight. He tumbled to a stop a good twenty yards away, and picked himself up off the ground. He kept his back to Uruhara and Rukia, completely oblivious to them.

Rukia could sense his spiritual pressure now…and felt a sickening feeling in her gut. His pressure…was weaker than she had ever felt it. It was so weak; it was around a Soul Reaper Academy student's level. It seemed so frail…and it flickered slightly. It was unstable, probably growing weaker.

"Damn it." Ichigo muttered, and wiped blood from his forehead. The blood from a gash on his head coated his right arm now, but he held Zangetsu up in a guard position. He cast a look around, not going on the offensive. He waited for the Hollow to show up.

Rukia was about to call for him, but her voice died in her throat when she saw a figure walking towards them out of the smoke. The gait was arrogant, the build strong…and its skin pale. It was Ichigo…but not. It totally disregarded them, and disappeared for a split second. It reappeared a second later in front of Ichigo, slashing at him. Ichigo blocked it and slipped underneath the Hollow Ichigo's guard. His blade hit the Hollow solidly, sending him skidding backwards and clutching his chest. Rukia expected to see blood, or to see the pale Ichigo collapse…but the Hollow laughed.

"**Your blade is so dull…all I'll have from that is a slight bruise. See? Just give in. You're worthless. Just go quietly and let me take control." **The Hollow hissed. He dropped his hand from his side, revealing no visible injury. Rukia felt her blood run cold, and Uruhara murmured, "I see."

"Uruhara, what's going on?" Rukia asked fearfully, as Ichigo ran at his pale look-alike and the two engaged in vicious battle once more.

"Well…it's difficult to explain…" Uruhara murmured, only to be cut short by Rukia, "Well give it your best shot." She snapped.

"Fine. I'll give you the short version. In order to get Ichigo's Soul Reaper powers back, after you were taken…I severed his Chain of Fate." Immediately, Rukia gave him a horrified look. "He was left in a pit, trying to get out without using his hands, for 70 hours. He became a Hollow."

Rukia's face paled, her hands clenched tight, and her pupils grew tiny in shock. Uruhara continued. "But not in the normal way. His body remained, but he gained a mask. He got out of the pit, and broke free of his mask…and then we continued his training. From what I hear, his inner Hollow took over in his battle against Byakuya for a moment…before he regained control. But…somehow…the Hollow has managed to escape Ichigo's body. He will kill Ichigo, and take over his body…especially with how Ichigo is."

Rukia stammered, "H-he went through…becoming a Hollow?"

Uruhara nodded, and raised his cane. Instantly…its true form was revealed. "Right now, he's battling for dominance. He's fighting a lost battle. His Spiritual Pressure, his will, is so weak…I can only guess he's going through severe emotional trauma and somehow the Hollow broke free from his bonds. Ichigo will not win this fight without help."

As if on cue, Ichigo was thrown backwards, a gash across his chest now bleeding profusely. He landed ten feet from Uruhara and Rukia, laying flat on his back. He was bleeding heavily, panting for air, and the Hollow was laughing madly. **"You can't even hope to make a scratch on me! Hahaha! You're WEAK!"**

Rukia reached down into a pocket in her Kimono, over her left breast, and withdrew what looked like a candy dispenser similar to a Pez dispenser. Uruhara stayed her hand, however, and murmured, "I'll take him. You're still adjusting to your body and your senses will be severely disoriented if you separate from it so soon."

The Hollow was standing in the middle of the park, and walked towards Ichigo. The smoke and dust finally cleared away…and the Hollow noticed Rukia and Uruhara. Especially now that Uruhara had his Zanpakuto out. It's flat, bar-like appearance made it seem weak…but it was far from weak.

"Scream, Benihime." Uruhara intoned, and slashed through the air. Immediately, a red burst of energy erupted from the blade, flying horizontally through the air towards the Hollow Ichigo. The Hollow dodged it, only to have to dodge several more strikes. He ducked, jumped, and dove out of the way…managing to dodge them. He eyed Uruhara warily, and watched as Ichigo struggled to his feet.

"Hat and Clogs?" He gasped, turning slightly. Uruhara gave Ichigo a small smile…and stepped to the side slightly, revealing Rukia. Ichigo's mouth dropped. "R-R-Rukia?" He gasped, and Rukia gave him a small, unsure smile.

The Hollow Ichigo noticed Rukia…and he cursed. He sprang forward, thrusting his sword at Ichigo's back. Rukia yelled, "Ichigo!" and Ichigo spun, bringing his blade around to block the Hollow's Zangetsu. But the Hollow never made it to Ichigo.

Uruhara had intercepted him, springing forward and dodging under the Hollow's outstretched blade. He hammered him hard with his fist, following up with a knee to the gut, and then a roundhouse kick that sent the Hollow flying through the air.

Ichigo kept his eyes on his Hollow self…and spoke to Rukia with his back to her. He couldn't lower his guard right now. "Why did you come back? Doesn't Soul Society need you?" He asked.

Rukia looked at the ground, aware of the bitterness in his voice. She took a deep breath…and tried to control her hammering heart. "Ichigo…I…I'm of no use there. I've been too distracted…too worried…" She murmured, and Ichigo gripped his sword handle tighter as his Hollow self stood back up finally.

"**Well…Uruhara. I didn't expect any outside interference…but you were actually next on my list to kill after Ichigo."** The Hollow chuckled nastily, wiping blood from his lip. Uruhara stared emotionlessly at the Hollow, and called to Ichigo over his shoulder.

"Ichigo! We have no time for a reunion. Just trust me when I tell you that it's what you've wanted…and get yourself back to normal. I'm not sure how well I can fight him." Uruhara called.

That sparked something in Rukia, and she gave a grin that Ichigo couldn't see. However, he felt the kick that she performed to the back of his head. He fell on his face, and jumped back up, angry. "What the HELL was that for?!" He screamed, jabbing a finger at Rukia. She crossed her arms over her chest and looked away with a haughty expression.

"Because you're being an idiot. You're being stupid, just as I told you not to. You need to quit moping around and get your act together!" She yelled, snapping into her 'drill sergeant mode'. She glared at Ichigo, who glared right back…but Ichigo saw something in her eyes. It was hidden behind a mask of harshness, but he could tell there was something just beneath the surface. It made his heart beat faster…and he knew what it was. She did…she did care for him. She had come back…for him.

Ichigo gave her a cocky grin. "I was just getting warmed up! You could show a little more gratitude and respect, y'know. I did save your hide." He boasted, and then grabbed Zangetsu. He communed with his blade, facing the Hollow…who had been watching the entire exchange.

'_Are we ready?'_ He asked his blade…whose surge of hunger for combat nearly overwhelmed Ichigo. He heard Zangetsu's deep voice chuckle a reply. _'Of course…I've been ready. I've just waited on you, Ichigo.'_

Ichigo grinned, and held Zangetsu in a one-handed grip in his right hand. He pointed his blade at his Hollow self, and then placed his left hand on his right forearm. The fluttering white bandage that came off Zangetsu's handle wrapped around his arm and shoulder, and Rukia felt a shiver go up her spine as Ichigo's Spiritual Pressure soared. It nearly blew her backwards; it had rocketed up so fast.

Uruhara watched Ichigo and gave a small smile. "Well, let's wrap this up, eh, Ichigo?"

Ichigo grinned. "Don't strain yourself. This one's in the bag." He laughed, and the Hollow Ichigo's eyes narrowed. He mirrored Ichigo's stance, and the black bandage that came off the hilt of his Zangetsu wrapped around his shoulder. They both spoke at the same time.

"Ban…kai!" They yelled in unison, and two massive Spiritual Explosions rocked the town of Karakura. Rukia screamed in surprise, and brought her arms up to shield herself from the wind and energy pouring off the two combatants. Uruhara had been blasted backwards, landing on his feet unharmed next to Rukia. As soon as the smoke cleared, they were able to make out the two Ichigo's.

"I…I'd heard from Byakuya about Ichigo's Bankai…but I didn't expect this…" Rukia murmured, eyes wide in awe and disbelief. Ichigo, clothed now with a long-sleeved tight black jacket that resembled a trench coat that's lower hem was in tatters and inside lining red, instead of a Shinigami Kimono top. His blade was no longer huge…but a long, thin, black Katana that had a severed black chain hanging off the back of the handle.

Then, Rukia found difficulty breathing. Ichigo's, both the Hollow and the real, spiritual pressure had changed. It was harder, more compressed, and definitely grittier. It was so powerful…she was surprised that she could breath at all. "So…this…is his Bankai?" She murmured to Uruhara. Uruhara nodded with satisfaction.

"Yes…but just watch." He replied.

Ichigo and the Hollow spoke as one once more. "**Tensa Zangetsu! (**_Heavenly Chain Zangetsu_**)**"

Rukia watched…and then suddenly she couldn't see anything. Ichigo and his Hollow self disappeared from view, but Rukia could hear the ferocious clash of Ichigo's completely black Zanpakuto on the Hollow's all white Zanpakuto. She heard a scream of pain, and her blood ran cold. Because both were Ichigo, she couldn't tell which one had screamed. Suddenly, Ichigo appeared in front of them, holding his sword in guard position. He was unscathed.

Blood was splattered everywhere along the park, and the Hollow Ichigo appeared, holding his left side. Blood trickled out from between his fingers that were clamped over a gash. The gash itself, Rukia could tell was deep. The Hollow's eyes widened as Ichigo disappeared again, and he feebly brought up his left hand bearing his Zangetsu. His sword was smashed away…and then he found Zangetsu at his throat.

Rukia watched, and Uruhara smiled. "Zangetsu in Bankai form compresses its power drastically. It makes it thinner, smaller, but just as hard. It sacrifices bulk…for speed." He explained, and Rukia was no longer surprised that Ichigo beat Byakuya.

"**Come on already. But, know that you can't kill me truly. I'm inside of you…and I'll **_**never **_**go away. I'm here to stay, to try again and again for freedom until I win."** The Hollow hissed, loathing dripping from every syllable. Ichigo glared at him.

"You're right. But each time, I'll beat you back. You'll _never_ get free. I can guarantee you that." Ichigo retorted. Then, he beheaded his Hollow self. Instantly, the body seemed to explode in a blast of dark energy. Ichigo didn't even flinch.

Rukia, Uruhara and Ichigo made sure the Hollow was truly gone, before Ichigo closed his eyes. With a sudden flash…he was back with Zangetsu in Shikai form. Ichigo hit the ground, knees buckling. The deep gash across his chest was still pouring blood. Rukia ran forward immediately, catching him as he fell backwards. She gently lowered him to the ground, holding her tears back.

"You idiot…you should have done that sooner." She whispered, and a tear fell from her face and onto Ichigo's cheek. Ichigo's eyes glazed for a second, but snapped back into startling clarity.

"What do you mean? It's your fault." He snapped back, but not in an angry way. He had an amused little smile on his face. Uruhara jogged over, clogs tapping on the hard ground, and knelt next to Ichigo. He started chanting something under his breath, and making strange symbols in the air. The symbols glowed red, and Ichigo recognized it as a Kido spell.

The symbols flew to his chest, landing across the split flesh…and mended the bloody gash. "There, you're out of danger for now…but you've lost a lot of blood." Uruhara murmured.

Uruhara stood, and then looked over at Ichigo. "I'm going to my shop. I need to calm Ururu down, and then I'll be thankful to get to bed. I'll see you two around." He called, waving a hand over his shoulder. His sword transformed back into his cane, and he walked away. Rukia watched him go…vividly aware that Ichigo's warm brown eyes were locked on her face. She blushed, trying to ignore the gaze that she felt lower from her eyes, to her lips, to her jaw line, to the soft curve of her neck.

Ichigo sat up slowly, and murmured, "I'm gonna get back into my body."

Rukia felt him leave her lap, and felt strangely disappointed. But, she stood slowly as he stood and walked over to his body. He grabbed his empty body and hoisted it into a sitting position. Then, he knelt and synched into it.

He opened his eyes, back in his body now. He stood, dusting himself off, and then sighed. His heart was pounding against his ribs, he was more nervous than he could remember. Now was the time to tell Rukia…now was the time to admit everything.

He couldn't bear to face her at the moment…so he spoke loud enough for her to hear him with his back to her. "Rukia…" He called, and Rukia stepped closer slightly, she stopped when she was only a few feet away from him.

"Yes?" She whispered.

"I need to tell you something. I don't care if you already know, or if somehow I've been mistaken and you don't care about what I'm going to say. I don't care if you don't care, if you know or don't. I have to say it. It's eating me alive…" He whispered fiercely, clenching his fists.

Rukia could see the muscles in his neck tense, his shoulders square, and the muscles in his back tense up as well. He stammered a bit as he spoke slowly. It was forced…so that he wouldn't seem like a coward. "R-Rukia…I…I have no idea when it really happened. All I know is that I've looked at you as a friend for a while…and I suddenly became aware that my feelings for you had changed along the way. Definitely before you were taken to Soul Society by Renji and Byakuya." He paused, taking shaky breaths.

"I…when you l-left, were taken back…I almost died. Not physically…but inside. I felt…I felt like my heart had been ripped out. I realized then, and it showed itself more and more every time I got closer to rescuing you. I tried to tell you, when you had decided to stay in Soul Society. I tried to tell you, but you interrupted me, so I'm going to say now what I meant to say then." Ichigo said, and turned. Rukia saw fear and hope in his gaze, as well as a fiery passion. Her heart was beating harder than it ever had. His warm brown eyes locked with her purple ones, and she was aware of how that gaze made her knees want to buckle.

He took a step forward, so that they were almost chest to chest. "Rukia…I…I wanted to tell you…that I love you." He said, and she saw how vulnerable he left himself. Ichigo liked to keep up his tough façade, never get too close to people so that they couldn't hurt them. But now, he was completely open, vulnerable, daring her to read his very soul. Daring her to complete him…or break him.

She gazed deep into his eyes, and saw the fiery and passionate truth in his words. She could feel her blood pounding through her veins, as if it was on fire. She was lightheaded, she felt butterflies in her stomach…and she wanted to kiss him. She held back, but whispered, "Ichigo…"

He waited, hands clenched so tightly his fists were shaking. She reached out her hands hesitantly, and wrapped her delicate fingers around his right wrist. He trembled under her touch, and she brought his hand between them. She tried to hide her own trembling as she loosened his fingers and straightened them out. He let her, watching her with fear, hope, and curiosity. She held his hand there, both of her hands wrapped gently around her wrist and his hand extended between them.

"Ichigo…I hadn't realized how much I hurt you. I am so sorry I didn't understand…but I myself wasn't even aware of how much I felt for you. I didn't recognize, and partially refused to acknowledge, my feelings. I hurt you…I should have stayed with you. I should have never left you…because it hurt me to see you hurt so much. I love you, Ichigo. I love you so much…it hurts to be anywhere without you. I want to be with you forever…" She whispered, and Ichigo's eyes lit up with excitement…with happiness so intense it was like he had been injected with a euphoria inducing drug. She brought his hand to the left side of her face, where his calloused hand touched her soft cheek. Her breath came out as shallow bursts…and Ichigo looked deep into her eyes.

She trembled at the intense look in his eyes and on his face. It was a rapturous love they were both feeling, and she removed her hands from his wrist. He gently ran his fingertips across her cheek, down her jaw line, and to her chin so softly…it made her shiver. He gently took her chin in his fingertips, and bent towards her. She closed her eyes as her heart beat so hard and fast she thought it would burst…and felt Ichigo's left hand touch the back of her head gently. Then…with a burst of excitement that went throughout her entire body like an electric current…she felt his lips make contact with hers.

She didn't know how it happened…but she suddenly found herself in his arms, with her arms wrapped around his shoulders and neck and forcing their lips together in a passion that she never knew she had. She was shaking, as was he. Her legs were wrapped around his waist, with his right arm supporting her bottom and his left snaked up her back and caressing her black hair.

Their eyes were closed, each experiencing emotions and feelings so intense they thought they would pass out, and finally…after what seemed like days, weeks, or months…they separated. Their eyes were glazed slightly as they looked at each other, panting for breath.

She came to her senses, and had enough dignity to be embarrassed. "I'm sorry…" She whispered, but he looked at her in surprise.

"Sorry? That's….that was the best thing I've ever had happen to me." He murmured, and she looked away. She let herself relax in his firm grip, and rested her head on his shoulder. She sighed, breathing in his scent and feeling his sculpted muscles against her body. "I'm sorry it took so long for me to realize…" She whispered in his ear.

He held her tight, and relished the feeling of her in his arms. "I am too…well, I'm sorry I didn't manage to say it last time…or even before then." He said, and she nuzzled him in the crook of his neck.

They were silent for a few moments, enjoying each other's company, until Ichigo realized how late it was. He sighed. "Do you have a place to stay?" He asked.

"Not really…I was kind of hoping that I could sleep in your closet again. I even had some ideas on how to brighten it up and seem a bit cuter." She admitted, and Ichigo's eyes went wide.

"You want to make my closet _cute_?" He asked, horrified.

Rukia gave him a look that instantly made him drop it. "So…can I stay in your closet?" She asked, and Ichigo laughed softly.

"Sure…just…don't do anything too crazy with it." He murmured, and he gently set her down. Her small, bare feet touched the ground, and she looked up at Ichigo with a faint smile on her lips.

"Crazy's not my department…it's yours." She teased. He grinned. "Yeah, I guess so." He chuckled, and turned in the general direction of his house. He hesitantly held out his hand, unsure if she would take it. She did, interlacing her slim and gentle fingers with his…and they walked back to his house in silence. They climbed his house and up through his window. Ichigo had removed Kon (in his pill) from the stuffed Lion so he wouldn't wake up his dad, so the green pill sat on the edge of his desk. Rukia gently bounced off his bed and over to the middle of the room, and Ichigo clambered onto his bed and shut the window behind him. He could hear his father's snores down the hall…and he smiled for a moment.

Rukia opened the closet, to find it just as she left it. She smiled, but was surprised when Ichigo wrapped his arms around her waist from behind. She gasped, and blushed, and felt him nuzzle her neck affectionately. "Rukia…sleep with me tonight. Just tonight, if it makes you uncomfortable. I promise I won't do anything." He whispered, and she closed her eyes and bit back the moan that threatened to escape from her throat.

"Okay…" She whispered. And he led her to his bed. He laid down, and she laid next to him. They slept with her on the edge closest to the desk, facing the door, with Ichigo laying behind her. He wrapped his arm around her waist, and held her close to his body, their contours fitting each other's and she sighed. It felt so good to be in his arms…to be so close to him…and to be loved by him.

They fell asleep quickly, safely in each other's arms, dreaming pleasant dreams.

That's the end o' the chapter! LEMME KNOW WHAT YOU THOUGHT OF IT! :D


	4. Chapter 4

Listen To Your Heart

Listen To Your Heart

Written By: FlexRhysode1

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**: This is going to be the last chapter for a couple of weeks. Don't worry, though. I'm not ending it. I just need to finish writing in my Naruto story. My other readers wish for it, so I shall keep them satisfied as well as you. I'll do my best, however, to update both stories regularly.

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Bleach, or the Characters within it, or the song 'Listen To Your Heart' by DHT. All rights go to their respective owners, namely DHT, and Tite Kubo.**

Bleach: Listen To Your Heart

Ichigo couldn't remember half of his dreams…but he knew that they were good. He knew for a fact that almost all of the ones he did remember had Rukia in them. He had slept really well, but had woken up early. He just lay in his bed, holding Rukia tightly to his chest…afraid to let her go. He didn't want everything that had happened end up being nothing except for one of his dreams.

Her light breathing was rhythmic, soothing, and it made him want to drift off to sleep once more. But he fought it. Somehow, they had moved around without waking each other up, so they were facing each other but still holding each other. He gazed at her face, anxious to memorize every detail. Her small pink lips were just right. They weren't too full, neither were they too thin. Her eyelashes were long and curved, her nose was petite.

Everything about her seemed so small compared to others. She was small…but he knew better than anyone what kind of surprises came in small packages. He never would have thought that after how rough Rukia could be, that she had such a soft side. It was like they were perfectly alike: Both putting up tough facades to hide the true gentleness and vulnerability within.

Ichigo smiled softly at Rukia's pale face, and wanted to hold her forever…to never let go. The world, Soul Society, all of it could just vanish and he wouldn't care as long as he had Rukia by his side. His right arm, because he was lying on his left side and using his left arm as a pillow, was on Rukia's waist. He gently caressed her, and her peaceful breathing hitched slightly. A faint smile appeared on her lips, and she sighed. He smiled too, and was surprised when Rukia nestled as close as she could to him. Her whole body was pressing hard into his, and he knew what she wanted, even if she was asleep. He wrapped his arm tight around her, keeping her against him in a tight hug.

He looked at her face again, now that it was so close to his. He whispered, "No matter what Rukia…no matter who or what comes along…I will always protect you. I'll give anything for you…even my life. I promise." He said softly, and her only answer was to throw her leg over his hip and keep him close to her.

He closed his eyes, enjoying the feeling of her warm body against his. He wished he didn't have to go to school…he would much rather sit at home with Rukia. Speaking of school…he wondered what time it was.

His question was answered as Yuzu barged into his room, holding an alarm clock in one hand and a plate of food in the other. "WAKE UP ICHI…" She yelled, but trailed off when she saw he wasn't alone in his bed. The alarm clock fell and hit the floor, bouncing a few feet away. The plate however, when it fell, did not bounce. It shattered, sending food and pieces of plate everywhere.

Karin walked in as well, "Yuzu, you don't have to…yell…" Karin trailed off, aware of Ichigo's companion.

Ichigo's eyes widened. _'Oh shit.'_ He thought, and Yuzu seemed to be frozen in shock. Rukia's eyes snapped open at that moment, not groggy from sleep. She was suddenly aware of two Spiritual Presences in the room…and realized that it was Ichigo's sisters. She saw the look on Ichigo's face as he was frozen with shock at being walked in on by his sisters when he was with a girl.

Rukia grimaced. This was not good. "Have you girls managed to get Ichigo up yet?" Came the voice of his father…approaching his bedroom door.

Karin sprang into action. "Yes! He's up and about! He's about to get dressed for school, let's go back downstairs!" She cried, and tried to keep her father away from the door. It didn't do any good, though. He pushed on, and walked into Ichigo's room. His jaw dropped when he saw Ichigo lying in bed with a girl.

Ichigo groaned aloud. "Oh shit." Rukia looked over her shoulder, eyes wide as she noticed Isshin Kurosaki. She immediately sprang from the bed, and Ichigo hastily stood as well, though with much less grace.

They all stood there, Ichigo and Rukia blushing while the Kurosaki family stood and stared in disbelief. Ichigo cringed, waiting for the explosion from his father…but was surprised when Isshin cleared his throat and turned to Yuzu and Karin. "Ahem…uh…let's go finish eating and getting ready." He said, and instantly, they all disappeared. Isshin ran downstairs, dragging Yuzu and Karin with him.

"Well…that was embarrassing." Ichigo sighed, and Rukia nodded. They were both thinking of how to proceed next. "Uh…Do you have a school uniform?" He asked finally, and Rukia nodded. "I had a spare in the closet." She said. Her original had been taken from her in the Soul Society.

"You can go head and change in here. I'll go and change in the bathroom." Ichigo said, and quickly gathered his clothes and left the room. He walked down the hallway to the bathroom and proceeded to change, wondering what his father would say to him once he was downstairs.

He changed into his uniform quickly, and then exited the bathroom after throwing his dirty clothes in a hamper in the bathroom. He walked over to his door and knocked. Rukia called, "You can come in."

He entered the room, and smiled at Rukia. She smiled back, and then walked up to him. She gave him a quick peck on the lips, and then exited the room. "I'm going to finish getting ready in the bathroom. I'll see you downstairs?" She asked. He nodded, and then exited his room. He decided he'd let Yuzu clean up her mess, as he stepped over the alarm clock and shattered plate still on the floor.

He sighed as he walked down the stairs and into the living room. He was greeted with the sight of everyone gathered around the table, whispering. He raised an eyebrow and grumpily called out, "Is there any food for Rukia or me?"

Everyone's heads jerked up and stared at him. Yuzu blushed, and Karin gave him an undecipherable look. Isshin, however, stood. "Yes, yes of course." He murmured, and quickly fixed two plates. The air seemed almost physically thick with tension and embarrassment.

Rukia descended the steps after a few awkwardly silent minutes, and stood next to Ichigo. Ichigo had not sat down yet, but rather stood in what was like a silent standoff with his family. Everyone glanced at Rukia nervously, especially Ichigo. He wondered how they were going to explain this without the use of the Soul Society or the existence of Hollows and Soul Reapers.

"I must beg your forgiveness." Rukia finally said softly, and Ichigo looked down at her in alarm. There was the faint glistening of tears in her eyes…and he realized she was using that fake voice that she used at School. He tried not to grin. Here it was…his escape.

Isshin and Yuzu were both taken aback by Rukia's tears. "I'm so sorry. I realize how it must have looked up there…but I beg your indulgence. Allow me, please, to explain my actions." She sniffled, and Isshin awkwardly took a step forward. His first reaction to tears was to rush forward and embrace the person, but with Rukia…he just stood there.

Rukia took the silence as him allowing her to explain. "You see…last night I was out around the town. It was late at night…I think around ten o'clock or so. I had no place to go…because I live alone usually in my apartment. But I was just thrown out of my apartment for being unable to pay the rent this month." Rukia tearfully explained, and already Ichigo could see his father and Yuzu being drawn in. Karin simply stared. Ichigo stared away, trying to play the part of the embarrassed tough kid who had been found doing something kind and gentle.

"Well…I had no food, no clothes, no place to go…and all I had left was my school uniform and my white Kimono. I was so confused, I didn't realize where I was going until it was too late. I bumped into a large group of men…" She paused, stifling a sob. Immediately, Isshin and Yuzu picked up on the unsaid message. A large group of men against a young lady wandering the streets at night…could only mean one thing. Isshin's face was one of indignant fury, and Yuzu a gaze of wonder and pity.

"I ran when they started making rude comments…" Rukia shivered slightly here, "but they caught up with me and forced me into an alleyway." She cried, and Ichigo took his cue. He caringly put his left arm around her shoulders and made soothing noises. She continued through her tears. "They…they tried to…they tried to…" But she failed in being able to go on. Ichigo continued for her, picking up on it. He was surprised at how natural this seemed.

"I went out last night to get some air on the roof…when I heard her muffled yells. I ran around for a bit before finding them…and I put the sick bastards down. I recognized Rukia from school, we even have the same class." Ichigo said, and Isshin nodded with tears in his eyes. He could almost hear his dad's thoughts, "That's daddy's boy, Ichigo!"

Yuzu was sobbing, holding her father. Ichigo felt bad about this…but how else was he supposed to get out of this? By telling them he fought evil spirits and cleansed them? No way. That would land him a one-way ticket to grounding for life.

"I got her clothes back on her, and brought her back up to my room. I couldn't think of anything to do besides try to comfort her, dad. I'm sorry I didn't wake you up, but I just wasn't sure what to do…" Ichigo murmured apologetically.

Rukia managed to take over in a trembling voice. "And so Ichigo held me and comforted me through the night, and I guess I fell asleep in his arms…" She said quietly, and sent Ichigo a look of shy adoration. His father fell for it like a fat kid taking free cake.

"SAY NO MORE!" Isshin yelled, tears streaming down his face. Yuzu was crying as well and cried, "Daddy…can…can we help her? Maybe let her live with us?" She cried, and Ichigo looked away now. He was really embarrassed now, even though the upside was that he got to hold Rukia.

Out of the corner of his eyes, he could see Yuzu and Isshin clash in a hug. "OF COURSE! I WAS JUST THINKING THE SAME THING!" He cried, and Rukia cast Ichigo a sly look and flashed him the thumbs-up. Ichigo shook his head.

"Stop it! They're gonna see and realize…" He muttered out of the corner of his mouth, but then saw his dad and little sister hugging the poster of his mother on the wall. His dad was crying, "Look Mother! Daddy's got three daughters now!" And Yuzu cried with him. Ichigo shook his head.

"Never mind. They won't notice." He muttered, and sighed. His family was unbelievable. He caught Karin eyeing him with amusement, but he wasn't worried. Karin would figure it out on her own anyway…plus she would cover for him.

"Rukia, Ichigo…" Isshin sobbed, looking over at them. He wiped his tears on his Hawaiian print shirt, leaving dark splotches. Before Ichigo could stop him, he had flung himself over them and held them in a hug. "You two head to school now…I'll make sure that everything is ready for Rukia when you get home! Don't worry now! Eat your breakfast on your way to school!" He said, and Yuzu quickly fixed Rukia a lunch and then handed Ichigo's his. Then she passed Ichigo and Rukia Tupperware containers containing their breakfasts.

"Go on now, don't be late! I'll see you when you get home!" Isshin called as he ushered them out of the house, obviously eager to set up Rukia's new lodgings. Ichigo and Rukia walked a short way before they turned to each other with eyes widened in surprise.

"Woah…" Ichigo muttered, and Rukia chuckled.

"That was much more than I was even hoping for. You didn't do too shabby, Ichigo." Rukia complimented casually. She started to eat her breakfast, and Ichigo just stared blankly ahead as they walked towards Karakura High.

"There is no way…_no way_…that should have worked." Ichigo muttered, and Rukia shrugged. "Just be thankful it did. Imagine how embarrassing it would be to tell your father I willingly slept in your bed." She said. She laughed when she saw Ichigo's face turn bright red.

"Relax! Now that that is out of the way, we don't have to worry so much anymore about being caught together. It'll be perfectly normal for me to tell them the story how I was rescued by you and your father offered me lodgings." Rukia said airily, and then added as an afterthought at Ichigo's frown. "And of course how I fell in love with the rash hero who rushed a group of men and rescued me."

Ichigo's frown lightened and he gave her a cocky grin. "Darn right." He laughed. She smiled fondly at him. She knew he knew she was referring to the story…and real life a few weeks ago.

He paused suddenly, and she stopped walking. She looked back at him with a questioning look. "Are we going to officially announce we're a couple?" He asked…and Rukia thought about it.

She started to walk, and Ichigo jogged a few steps before catching up to her and walking at her side. He watched her face, which was thoughtful. He noticed she bit ever so lightly on her bottom lip. He flushed red as he realized it kind of turned him on.

She glanced up at him, and he looked away quickly. She grinned slyly and laughed. "What's wrong? Getting hot and bothered?" She teased.

Ichigo immediately exploded, jumping backwards and yelling, "What the hell?! What's that about? You-you-you can't just say that like it's nothing! We just started last night, and saying something like that this early can ruin things!" He yelled, eyes wide in fright and shock. Rukia laughed at him and continued walking. He caught up with her again, panting slightly after his outburst.

"Of course…I'm sorry. At least I didn't use the more…crude language I've learned." She said, earning a look of horror from Ichigo. She quickly changed the subject back to the question. "And…I'd say yes. Why not just tell people if they ask about it? I'm not going to lie and say we're not…especially after what we've been through." She said, referring to the past few days. They both knew now that life had been a living hell for each other, being apart from each other.

Ichigo finally returned to normal…and sighed. "Okay…but be prepared for some annoying wheedling. I'm not exactly the most likeable guy…and I know for a fact that you'll be a target for gossip now." Ichigo warned her. Rukia gave him a grin that made him shiver in fright.

"Don't worry…I can take care of things myself." She said, and Ichigo casually inched away from her. She laughed, however, and grabbed him by the arm and pulled him towards her. "Oh relax, Ichigo! It's not like I'm going to be spreading things…or beating the girls who ask questions into unconsciousness!" Rukia laughed.

Ichigo chuckled slightly…and then grew nervous when he saw the building of Karakura High in the distance. _'Well…here's what I wanted. Now the real question is how I'm going to handle it…'_ Ichigo thought. Rukia seemed to be thinking along the same lines, with the look on her face so unsure and yet resolved. He took his right hand out of his pocket, and interlaced his fingers with hers, squeezing her hand gently. She looked up at him and he gave her a small grin.

"Don't worry. We've both faced worse things than school and gossip. This should be a breeze compared to all the things we've gone through before." Ichigo reassured her, wishing he could believe what he was saying. Rukia gave him a grateful smile, and he caressed the soft skin of her hand with his thumb. He drew strength from her…knowing that today of all days he would need every bit he could get.

It was September 2nd, the second day of school. It was also one of the worst days Ichigo had ever had to endure. He had always had the eyes of the 'faculty' on him for his orange hair…and now he had the eyes of both faculty and students on him all day. They were watching him like hawks, keeping their eyes on the newest bit of juicy school gossip.

The only reason he was the center of Gossip, as was Rukia, was because someone had noticed them holding hands in the streets on their way to Karakura high…which had led to some major rumor spreading as soon as school had started.

He kept his eyes determinedly on the teacher at the front of the class, not letting his gaze stray left nor right. He tried desperately not to look to his right especially…where Rukia sat. He was doing his best not to feed the rumors that were already flying around the school: how Rukia was only dating Ichigo because she was pregnant, or how Rukia only dated people who stood out…and Ichigo with his bright orange hair was candidate number one, or even how Rukia and Ichigo were simply faking a relationship because they were secretly gay with Orihime and Uryu. Ichigo had lost his temper when he heard the last rumor, and had ended up almost beating up the person who said it into a pulp.

But, Rukia showed no emotion to these rumors. For her, it was expected. She knew for a fact that almost every girl in the class secretly liked Ichigo, if not just for his 'bad boy' persona. She knew that they were spitting out nasty rumors in the throes of their jealousy, so she didn't mind. The only thing she did mind was that some of the rumors that had some _extremely_ inappropriate content, had earned Ichigo some more attention from some of the less respectable girls. The girls who went from guy to guy, and were considered the sluts of the school. Right now, at least two girls were eyeing Ichigo like a slab of meat.

Ichigo was waiting for the Lunch bell, anxiously watching the clock tick away the seconds before he could sneak off away from all the others and just have time with his friends. Finally, the shrill bell rang, and Ichigo bolted from his chair. He quickly stuffed his school supplies into his bag, hastily walked out of the classroom and went to his locker. He deposited his belongings, grabbed his lunch, and then went to the usual spot he met his friends for lunch.

He was the first one there, but was followed closely by Rukia. They stood facing each other, on the school roof and standing next to the chain-link fence on the roof. They stood in front of each other, holding their lunches nervously. They hadn't gotten too much of a chance to talk because each time there was a break, they were surrounded by people demanding to know the truth's behind the rumors.

Ichigo gave her a small smile, and she smirked back. "So…crazy day, huh?" He asked. Rukia shrugged indifferently and sat down. She unpacked her lunch, and Ichigo sat next to her.

"I expected it to happen, I just didn't expect it to happen so soon." Rukia admitted, though without an air of regret or surprise. She took everything in stride quite easily…another reason Ichigo loved her.

Ichigo saw Chad lumber over towards them, and waved at him. Chad was followed by Keigo and Mizuiro. Keigo ran towards them, breathing heavily. "Dang you guys move fast!" He panted, and Chad and Mizuiro quickly unpacked their lunches as they sat down next to Ichigo and Rukia.

"Yo." Ichigo said, before stuffing his mouth. He knew what was coming. But thankfully, as Keigo opened his mouth, an airy and familiar voice called out, "Ichigo, Rukia! Hey!"

He glanced over at the door that led up to the roof, and saw Orihime and Tatsuki coming over. He waved at them, issuing a muffled, "MMF!"

Orihime laughed lightheartedly, as she pulled a certain bespectacled young man with her from inside. He was half-dragged to the group, yelling to be released. Orihime did release him, and he sat down with the group grudgingly.

Ichigo swallowed his food and regarded the Quincy. "Uryu." He said casually. Then he smiled at Tatsuki and Orihime slightly. "Inoue, Tatsuki." He welcomed them, and they smiled and greeted him back.

Uryu Ishida simply pushed up his glasses higher on the bridge of his nose and said in a calm voice, "Rukia…Ichigo…" Then he trailed off and everyone dug into their lunches. They were silent for a while…which threw Ichigo off.

Finally…the impatient Keigo burst out, "So is it true?!" He practically yelled, startling everyone. They all jumped, but they all looked at Rukia and Ichigo. Even Chad seemed interested. He fixed Ichigo with his left eye, which was only just visible through his curly hair.

Ichigo glanced at Rukia quickly, then back to Keigo. "Is what true?" he asked.

Keigo sighed, exasperated. "Dude! Don't play stupid! The rumors! THE RUMORS!" He cried dramatically, earning him a glare from Ichigo. "Are you and Rukia officially together?" Asked Keigo slowly. Ichigo started sweating…and it wasn't from the hot afternoon sun.

Rukia spoke up, knowing Ichigo would have trouble admitting it. "Yes. Ichigo and I are officially a couple." She stated, acting giddy with emotion. Ichigo almost puked. He hated her fake voice sometimes.

Orihime giggled, Tatsuki stared wide-eyed, Chad nodded and continued eating, Uryu actually jerked in surprise, while Mizuiro nodded in congratulations, and Keigo screamed his disbelief.

"WHAT?!" Keigo screamed, jumping to his feet. "HOW DID YOU GET SUCH A BABE, ICHIGO?!"

A vein throbbed at Ichigo's temple, and he resisted the urge to punch Keigo for being loud, and for calling Rukia a 'babe'. Orihime smiled brightly. "Congratulations! I always thought you two would be perfect! Now all I have to do is fix Tatsuki up with someone!" Orihime giggled, and Rukia laughed.

"Been playing Matchmaker, Orihime?" Rukia giggled, and Orihime nodded. She pulled out a notebook. "This is filled with the names of all my girlfriends, and who I want to pair them up with! You two were number one! So, now onto my second target: Tatsuki!" Orihime declared proudly. Ichigo watched her with wide eyes, disbelief clear. Tatsuki blushed and looked away from Orihime, trying to ignore the eager look in Orihime's eyes as she tried to think of a guy for Tatsuki.

Keigo broke in, popping up in front of Ichigo's face. "How'd it happen? How'd it happen?!" He cried, anxious for the details.

"Well…you see…" Ichigo began…trying to think of a lie. He couldn't tell Keigo about Soul Society, nor Mizuiro or Tatsuki. He had to think of a suitable lie that was close to the truth. "I kinda just realized I really liked her over the school year…and she went away for the summer. I went and visited her, and tried to bring her back and tell her. She didn't come back though, seeing as I was too stupid to tell her. But, she realized she like me a lot too, and came back. We hooked up last night." Ichigo summarized, leaving out the details of anything Soul-related. Rukia nodded almost imperceptibly at his side, acknowledging it would be a good enough cover.

"Well…why didn't you come back for the first day, Rukia?" Tatsuki asked. Rukia thought about it for a minute.

"Well…to be honest, I wasn't sure if I wanted to come back. I had previous obligations, and people needed me. But, after not being able to get Ichigo out of my head, I decided to come back. I missed him too much, so yesterday I made the necessary arrangements and came back last night. Ichigo and I bumped into each other…and one thing led to another and now we're together." Rukia stated, and then held out her juice box to Ichigo. He laughed softly.

Ichigo took the juice box in one hand, the straw in the other, and murmured, "You still can't get it? Wow…" he chuckled, and then with a swift movement, he pierced the hole where the straw was supposed to go. Rukia smiled and took the juice box, sipping on it happily. Ichigo watched her for a moment, and then looked back at his friends. Tatsuki and Orihime both wailed, "Awww! That's so cute!"

Ichigo blushed and decided his lunch decided closer scrutinizing. Keigo was staring in disbelief at them. "So you guys just got together…just like that? That easy?" He asked, and Rukia nodded. Ichigo sipped his juice box, not looking up.

"SWEET! NOW I CAN GO TELL THE HOT GIRLS WHO SAID THEY'D GO OUT WITH ME IF I GOT THE INFO!" Keigo yelled, grabbing Mizuiro and bolting off. Ichigo sprang to his feet, yelling in rage, "Get your asses back here now! Keigo, I'm gonna kick your ass so hard you won't be able to sit in class for a year!"

Rukia calmly reached up, touching his hand gently. He took her hand, and sat back down with a huff of indignation. "Those idiots." Ichigo spat, and Tatsuki cracked her knuckles.

"I'll get 'em." She intoned, and a strange fire seemed to have lit around her. She stood, and slowly stalked off, radiating a killing intent so strong it most likely would have made a Hollow soil itself. Ichigo shivered and said, "Dude…demonic."

Orihime nodded, wide-eyed, and then once it was just them…spoke. "So…what really happened?" She asked. It was just the group who had gone to rescue Rukia, so no lying was necessary, and they didn't have to worry about speaking softly. No one else was on the roof.

Rukia smiled softly. "Just what we said. Except for a few…other things." She said, and everyone looked at her. She glanced at Ichigo, and he knew she meant his reckless behavior…and then his fight last night with his Inner Hollow.

"Go ahead and tell 'em, Rukia…" Ichigo murmured. He stood, and then turned around. He didn't want to see their faces when they found out about his Hollow self. But they had to know, in case somehow he did lose, and they had to fight it.

Rukia began, starting at explaining how they were trying to replace three Soul Reaper Captains. She explained a bit about the meeting, and then she launched into detail as she recounted the veiled Messenger coming in with the Crystal Ball, what she had seen, and then hers and Renji's talk. Ichigo listened intently, not having heard this before. Then, Rukia explained about how she realized Ichigo's feelings for her, and then her feelings for Ichigo, and then about how she talked to her Captain. Then she explained how she came back, talked to Uruhara and got a Gigai and then she stopped. She looked back at Ichigo with an uncertain look.

Ichigo knew she was unsure about telling about his Inner Hollow. Heck, he was. It was his problem, after all. He could feel everyone's eyes on him, and he sighed. "Tell them, Rukia. They probably felt the surges last night anyway." No one noticed Uryu's surprise at his last sentence.

"Now that you mention it, last night I did feel a lot of Ichigo's power. I just thought he was fighting a Hollow…" Orihime murmured, and Chad nodded. "It seemed like quite a battle though, just from the massive amount of power I felt." Chad replied.

Rukia nodded hesitantly…and then told them everything she could remember. Every detail, every word exchanged, all the way to the point of where they went to his house. She stopped there, though, and Orihime was sniffling. "That is so sweet!" She cried, and Rukia laughed gently. Uryu and Chad watched Ichigo, who kept his back to them for the moment.

Rukia stood, gently laying her hand on his shoulders. His arms were folded across his chest, and he looked out over Karakura town. Ichigo spoke in a gruff voice, addressing his friends. "So…if I ever lose to that…_thing_. You guys need to know about it. You will need to kill me, it, right away. If I act violent or out-of-sorts and unlike myself…you need to immediately take action. Don't let your guard down, just attack…and do your best to kill me." Ichigo said, and Rukia glared at Ichigo's back. Then she grabbed him by his hair on the back of his head, and forcefully shoved him face-first into the chain-link fence.

Ichigo yelled in pain, and everyone jumped to their feet. "What the hell Rukia?!" Ichigo yelled, and Rukia hissed in his ear. "You…won't…lose!"

Ichigo tried to say, "But I have to consider the possibility I might-AUGH!" He was shoved harder into the fence, with Rukia mercilessly pushing on him.

"To contemplate the possibility is to invite the possibility to become reality. You won't lose. I won't let you." Rukia whispered fiercely. Orihime nodded at Rukia's words.

"That's right. I won't let it happen either, Ichigo." She said, resolve shown in her posture and the hardness in her eyes.

Chad stood and nodded. "I've got your back…like you've got mine." He said, giving Ichigo the thumbs-up.

Uryu stood, and pushed his glasses up to the bridge of his nose. "I can't let a Hollow take over you, so I'll have to help fight it." He said, and Rukia released Ichigo. He massaged his face, which was now imprinted with Chain-link marks, and turned to his friends. Rukia stood by them, crossing her arms defiantly over her chest.

"Don't think for a second that we'd let you down. We're here for you, like you've been there for us in the past!" Rukia said, glaring. Ichigo let his hands fall to his sides, and gazed at his friends. He was about to thank them, when the rooftop door slammed open again, and Tatsuki came out dragging a moaning Keigo and protesting Mizuiro.

"I keep telling you! Keigo just grabbed me, I had nothing to do with it!" Mizuiro was shouting, waving his hands and arms wildly and almost in tears. Apparently, he had seen what Tatsuki could do to people…like Keigo.

Tatsuki dropped both of them in the middle of the group, cracking her knuckles once she had let them go. "I wanted to hit Mizuiro too, but I decided I'd let you guys beat him if you wanted." She hissed, glaring at the unfortunate boys. Mizuiro was let off the hook, but Keigo got another beating. By the time the end of lunch bell rang, Keigo had multiple lumps, while everyone else finished their lunches happily. Ichigo went back to class that afternoon, grateful for his friends…and feeling much better about any outcomes of battles with his Hollow Self. He was also feeling really happy about tomorrow…because it was Saturday. Saturday and Sunday would be days he could spend all day with Rukia…and he looked forward to it.

Ichigo sprang backwards, evading a blow from a Hollow easily. The Hollow was strange, seeming half-slug and half-snake. Where it slithered, a trail of slime was left. It had ten tentacle-like arms, and a mask that was completely round and bulbous and had no markings. It had two circular holes for eyes and a thin gash for a mouth. One of its ten arms retracted from its attack, and Rukia yelled, "Ichigo! You shouldn't even have to retreat a single step!" She yelled. She stood off to the side, arms crossed over her chest. Personally, she was extremely proud of Ichigo's massive improvement so far. She was afraid she wouldn't have much to teach him, but he still lacked common sense and some strategic planning. So, instead of teaching him moves, she had decided to teach him common and tactical sense. She was in her 'drill sergeant mode', harsh and unforgiving.

Ichigo glared at her quickly out of the corner of his right eye. "I know! I'm sorry, it's instinct!" He yelled back, springing forward and slashing with Zangetsu. He hacked off five arms easily from one side, and then brought his vertical slash back up by twisting Zangetsu so the blade was now pointed up. He brought the sword up, effectively removing the other five arms. The Hollow reared high into the air and shrieked in pain.

"If it's instinct, then we shall have to override that instinct! Instinct can be good…but it can also be a hindrance. You might act on instinct when you should be planning and thinking, therefore effectively killing you long before your opponent takes action!" Rukia yelled, glaring back. Ichigo sprang into the air, and split the Hollow's mask in half, effectively purifying the Soul and sending it away. The Body of the Hollow dissolved, leaving only Rukia and Ichigo.

Ichigo's Shihakusho (Soul Reaper Uniform) fluttered gently in the breeze, and Ichigo holstered Zangetsu. He sighed, and raised his face to the bright blue heavens, closing his eyes. Friday evening, 5 o'clock…he should be home by now. He leveled his head and opened his eyes, turning to Rukia. He ran a hand through his hair, and Rukia continued on her little rant.

"You should not retreat when you can dodge a blow like that without really trying! You should advance! Press your advantage and attack!" She said, and Ichigo nodded. He walked over to his body, which was slumped over on the side of the street, and then synched into it. He stood, once more in his body, and dusted off his bottom.

"Let's get home. The Old Man will be worried about his new daughter." Ichigo said, and Rukia gave him a brief nod. They walked together down the street, towards the setting sun. It bathed them in a warm orange glow, and Ichigo was glad that today hadn't been as hot as a couple days previous.

Ichigo asked suddenly, "Rukia...you have your powers back, right?"

Rukia didn't even react. She just nodded, and they kept walking. Ichigo thought for a moment, and then continued his line of thought. "If you have your powers, are you allowed to use them fight Hollows again? Or are you just taking an instructors approach from the sidelines?" He asked.

She looked at him, wondering where he was taking his line of questioning. "Yes, I'm allowed to use them. Though I don't think I have much of anything to teach you. After all…you did beat my older brother." She replied.

Ichigo nodded absentmindedly. "I trained hard with Urahara. He was amazingly tough…and I feel he was holding back still. But…have you achieved Bankai yet?" He asked, gazing at her.

Rukia's eyes darted away quickly. "No…I haven't achieved that yet. I have only achieved Shikai." She said, and Ichigo nodded. "I see." He replied.

"Well…then there's no other way to go…" Ichigo said, and set his jaw thoughtfully. "Seeing as you're teaching me stuff…I think I'll try to teach you Bankai." He said, and Rukia froze.

"What?" She gasped. Ichigo stopped, and turned around to face her. He had a cocky half-grin on his face. "You heard me. You teach me tactical stuff…and I'll teach you Bankai."

Ichigo turned, and started walking. His grin only got wider when Rukia ran after him, yelling, "What? How do you expect to do that? Ichigo? Answer me! ICHIGO!"

That's the end of the chapter, guys. :D Let me know if you liked the little hook I threw in at the end.

SPOILER FROM ENTER THE ARRANCARS ARC

Okay, I know that Rukia's got her all-white Zanpakuto, which is an Ice and Snow type. I was under the impression that was her Shikai, otherwise she would have said clearly, "Bankai." Instead of her sword name and then initiating the First Dance. That really confused me though! No one else's Shikai had a secondary attack! Well, I'm not sure if the Getsuga Tenshou is a secondary attack for Zangetsu, actually. It could be, of course. But with Rukia's First Dance of her Shikai…that would lead me to believe that there was more than a secondary attack. A second dance, and possibly even third or fourth dance would be possible, from the phrasing of the attack. Under that thought process, I was thinking of making Ichigo have several different attacks with Zangetsu besides the Getsuga Tenshou. And then I have another Idea for a secondary Bankai attack. Do you, as readers, think I should pursue the secondary (and possibly third or fourth) attacks for Rukia and Ichigo, and for Ichigo's Bankai? Or should I leave them as they are? Except for, of course, Rukia's Bankai.

Sorry for the long rant, but I wanted to explain my thinking before the question. So, if you guys think I could and should give both of them secondary attacks, lemme know. Your input just might very well affect the storyline! GASP!

So, Review, please! :D


	5. Chapter 5

Listen To Your Heart

BLEACH: Listen To Your Heart

Written By: FlexRhysode1

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**: Much to my dismay…you readers chose for me not to expand upon Ichigo's Shikai attacks. You also did not wish for me to expand upon Ichigo's Bankai attacks. Or, for that matter, Rukia's Shikai. You would prefer me to leave them alone. So, I shall. No matter how disheartened I am…I SHALL CONTINUE! YOSH!

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Bleach, or the Characters within it, or the song 'Listen To Your Heart' by DHT. All rights go to their respective owners, namely DHT, and Tite Kubo. Never me…I feel so left out. :(**

CHAPTER 5: Saturday

PREVIOUSLY:

"_Well…then there's no other way to go…" Ichigo said, and set his jaw thoughtfully. "Seeing as you're teaching me stuff…I think I'll try to teach you Bankai." He said, and Rukia froze._

"_What?" She gasped. Ichigo stopped, and turned around to face her. He had a cocky half-grin on his face. "You heard me. You teach me tactical stuff…and I'll teach you Bankai."_

_Ichigo turned, and started walking. His grin only got wider when Rukia ran after him, yelling, "What? How do you expect to do that? Ichigo? Answer me! ICHIGO!"_

CONTINUATION:

Ichigo Kurosaki usually slept in extremely late on Saturday mornings. He would sleep until two o'clock in the afternoon, wake up and eat lunch, and then go about his day as he saw fit. But today, he was awake at nine o'clock in the morning. He had just put Kon back into his stuffed lion body, and was explaining what had happened lately while the Mod Soul had been 'out of body'. Ichigo was sitting on his bed, facing the stuffed animal who was sitting on the corner of his desk.

When Ichigo explained everything, including the fact that Rukia was now his girlfriend and she was sleeping Yuzu and Karin's room, Kon was silent…digesting all he had learned. Finally, after a few moments, his little stuffed animal mouth opened. "So Rukia came back…and she's here to stay?" He was unusually subdued as he spoke, and it threw Ichigo off slightly. Usually Kon was a bundle of limitless, and annoying, energy.

Ichigo ran a hand through his hair, frowning deeply. "She's here for a little while, Kon. I'm not even sure how long…" He sighed, and Kon's little plush head nodded. They were silent, both aware that the other was just as depressed about the prospect of Rukia leaving again.

"But, the reason I'm telling you this, is so that way you can see and talk to Rukia today. I think she might have actually missed you, fuzzball." Ichigo said, and stood. He stretched, and Kon stood as well. Ichigo had decided that today, he would have a little fun around town with Rukia…and then get down to business. So, for his 'fun around town', he had dressed slightly nice. He wore his usually tight blue jeans, but he wore a red tee shirt with a black long sleeved button up shirt that was left unbuttoned, and its sleeves rolled up. He attached his Deputy Badge to his belt loop like always.

Ichigo grabbed Kon roughly by the head, drawing an angry protest from the Mod Soul, but Ichigo shushed him. "Shut up, idiot. I'm going to take you to see Rukia…" Ichigo hissed, effectively making the doll be quiet.

Ichigo exited his room, and turned to walk down the hallway. He walked to the first door on his right, and knocked. On the plain wooden door was a hand-drawn sign. In a pastel pink marker was written: "Yuzu's" and then in a black bold marker next to it was written: "And Karin's Room."

Ichigo smirked as he saw that Yuzu had written another thing with a deep purple marker. "AND RUKIA'S!!" Ichigo snickered, but stopped once the doorknob turned. He raised an eyebrow as he was suddenly confronted by a very groggy-looking Rukia. She looked at him through half-lidded eyes, and she glared at him. "What?" She asked.

Ichigo rolled his eyes. "Well, someone's not a morning person." He snorted, frowning. Rukia was wearing a pair of light blue striped pajama tops and bottoms, and Ichigo recognized them as one of Yuzu's. It was absurd how Rukia could fit into his little sister's clothing.

"Well, I didn't sleep much last night! Us girls had a late night, getting to know one another." Rukia mumbled, rubbing her eyes sleepily. Ichigo's signature frown deepened.

"Well, are Yuzu and Karin in the room?" He asked. He had kept the hand occupying Kon behind his back, in case one of his sisters had answered the door.

"No. They're already downstairs…" Rukia mumbled. She clearly wanted to sleep some more. Ichigo grinned. He had figured. Yuzu and Karin were probably watching some of their favorite cartoons with Isshin down in the living room.

"Well, that's good. Because…I have someone here who missed you and wouldn't stop bugging me." Ichigo said, keeping his voice gruff as he whipped up his right hand to Rukia's eye level. Rukia stepped back in surprise as she saw Ichigo's hand squeezing tightly onto a stuffed Lion.

"RUKIA!" Kon screeched, and flew from Ichigo's hand onto Rukia's shoulders. He started bawling, and Rukia's squawked in surprise and stumbled backwards onto her new bed.

Ichigo left them at it, hearing a few choice words from Rukia above the mindless babbling of Kon. He grinned, and decided to go downstairs and wait for Rukia and Kon to catch up. For once…Kon wasn't his problem.

Ichigo was sitting, rather bored to death, next to his family. They were all cheering at the television as some kind of weird cartoon rabbit beat a hunter over the head with a mallet. He groaned in boredom. Rukia hadn't come downstairs yet, and it had been an hour so far.

However, Ichigo suddenly sat upright as he felt Rukia's reiatsu draw closer. He heard the soft padding of feet come down the stairs, and then he turned to see a grumpy Rukia glaring at him. He grinned wickedly, and she walked behind him. Isshin and the girls were too wrapped up in the cartoon to hear her as she hissed, "You're such an ass! He wouldn't shut up for most of the hour I was up there!"

Ichigo smirked. "Well…he missed you. I thought you might have missed him…after all, the last time you saw him was when you tied him up behind our toilet."

Rukia glared at him, and then walked to the kitchen. Last night, Isshin had showed her where all the cereal, milk, bowls, and spoons were so she could make her own cereal as she preferred it. Ichigo was surprised to see that Rukia wasn't even dressed yet, but then realized that was his own fault.

"Hey, dad." Ichigo called, getting his father's attention. His father whipped his head around and glared at Ichigo. "You're interrupting my favorite cartoon! What?" He growled.

"I'm gonna take Rukia out today…y'know, so we can get better acquainted." Ichigo said, loud enough for Rukia to hear. Isshin nodded, giving Ichigo the thumbs-up. "That's my boy!" He hollered, but was promptly shushed by Yuzu and Karin. He turned back to the television, and howled in laughter as the cartoon rabbit nearly blew the hunter up with dynamite. Ichigo got off the couch, and slumped over to Rukia.

"So, I'm taking you out today." He said, and Rukia gave him a surprised look. Then, her look of surprise changed to one of being irritated.

"Aren't you supposed to ask if I even want to go first?" She snapped, biting into a spoonful of chocolate ball-like cereal. Ichigo sighed and rolled his eyes. He shoved his hands in his pockets, glaring down at the petite Shinigami.

"Fine. Wanna go around town today?" He asked brusquely. Rukia pondered it for a minute, and then shrugged noncommittally.

"Hey!" Ichigo yelled, and Rukia rolled her eyes. "Fine. Yes, I'll go." She snapped, and went back to eating her breakfast.

"Good. Be ready to go in half an hour." Ichigo said, and heard her 'humph' in response. He grinned as he turned and walked back up the stairs. She definitely wasn't much of a morning person.

Ichigo and Rukia were walking around Karakura shopping district, window-shopping as they passed shops of all different kinds. Ichigo acted like he was bored and like he wasn't enjoying himself, and kept his signature frown upon his face. But…he was enjoying seeing Rukia jump and point at pretty dresses and ask if they could go look in a shop she liked. So far, they hadn't bought anything…but it was only noon.

Rukia was wearing a yellow sundress with a wide brimmed circular yellow hat, and he was surprised that it looked good on her. If he wasn't mistaken…it was the same outfit she had worn the day he had fought Grand Fisher. He shook his head, not wanting to reflect on that day, and cleared the memory from his thoughts.

They walked into a small fast food restaurant for lunch, and after placing their orders and receiving their food, they sat. They ate in silence, until finally Rukia broke into Ichigo's thoughts. "Ichigo…what are we doing out here?" She asked.

Ichigo's brown eyes snapped up and met her violet ones. "I thought it was obvious. We're eating." He said, and did just what he 'thought' they were doing. Rukia glared at him.

"No, you idiot. I know there's a reason you brought me out around town. What's your motive?" She asked, clearly suspicious. Ichigo was silent. He didn't really want to tell her, but if she couldn't figure it out on her own…he would tell her. And she called _him_ stupid? He clasped his hands in front of him, resting his elbows on the table.

"Well…seeing as we are officially together now, I figured we could spend some 'official' time together. Instead of going to school, fighting Hollows, and being stuck at home with your little act…I wanted to spend some time together. Time with the _real_ you." Ichigo said, and Rukia gave him a surprised look. Most of the time they were together they argued, over the stupidest of things. But lately…lately he had been more laid back. She caught him staring at her during the day, with a soft look that made her want to melt…and she knew how he felt. She would often just forget to do what she was supposed to be doing, whether it was school or just a simple task like talking, just to watch him.

"Well…that's sweet, Ichigo…" She murmured, embarrassed.

"Well, that and the fact that I'm getting tired of seeing you in my kid sister's clothing. You really need to stop freeloading and get your own clothing." Ichigo said, completely ruining the moment. Rukia kicked his shin under the table, earning a growl of pain.

"Ass." She snapped, going back to her food. Ichigo rose to the bait, grinning. "Midget." He snapped right back, and she kicked him again. He winced, but the smile returned as fast as it had left. She smiled as she sipped at her drink, and Ichigo smirked. Rukia decided to take him up on his jibe, and by the end of the day of shopping she had depleted all his store of cash, and she had quite the collection of sun dresses, a few Kimono's, skirts and tee shirts. She had heard men were supposed to be stingy about when their women bought clothes, but what surprised her…was that not once did Ichigo complain that entire time.

Rukia was smiling brightly. She was sitting next to Ichigo on a park bench, both of them watching people walk by. They were silent, Ichigo guarding several shopping bags with his wary eyes. But, Ichigo didn't want to sit in silence anymore. They had only had a little small talk in the past couple of hours of Rukia's shopping, mainly just saying whether or not a dress looked good on her.

"Rukia…" Ichigo asked, turning to her. She looked at him, smiling softly. She was so happy, being here with him in this peaceful park. "Yes, Ichigo?" She asked, and was surprised as his gruff façade lowered slightly.

"How long are you allowed to stay here?" He asked. He seemed to be searching deep into her eyes, and she blushed at the depth and intensity of his gaze. She quickly turned her head, and answered. "I am allowed to stay as long as I feel I am necessary to aiding you, and helping you keep your wits about you. So that way, you don't do anything rash like you did when I was gone." She said, and Ichigo smirked.

"So you mean forever?" He asked, and she glared at him. Then her glare softened, and she turned her head away. "If that's what it would take…then yes." Ichigo was left speechless. He had been half-joking, and expecting her to chew him out for thinking he could hog her forever.

Ichigo's mouth opened and closed a few times, no sound coming out, and then he looked to his right, away from her as well. "Rukia…" He murmured again, and she looked at him. He looked at the ground, a strange look on his face. It looked like he was struggling to say something.

"Is…is it even possible? For us to be together? I'm a human. You're a spirit, although you're in a Gigai. As much as I want to be with you…is it even possible?" He asked, his voice choking up. The thought had just occurred to him. Would Soul Society even allow it? A human and a Soul Reaper spirit together, bonded by love?

Rukia frowned at Ichigo. She stood, and got in front of him. She glared, and then kicked him in the shins hard enough to make him fall off the bench in surprise. He cursed as he fell onto the shopping bags, holding onto his shins. "You idiot." She said, but instead of her voice being harsh…she had a tone of affection.

Ichigo winced, staring up at her as she crossed her arms over her chest. "I would _make_ it possible. If we were to be together, I could just have my Captain assign me here on Hollow duty. We could be together as long as we wanted." She said, confidently. "And when you get old, and die…I'll take you to Soul Society myself. No matter what happens, we'll always be together." She said firmly. Ichigo stood, glaring at Rukia.

"You're assuming that I want to be stuck with you forever, midget. You know what they say about assuming…when you assume, you make an ass out of you and me." He said gruffly, hiding the fact that he wanted to hug her and hold her tight to him. She had just placated all his fears in one rough blow to his shins. Rukia smirked.

"It doesn't matter what you want. You're stuck with me from now until forever ends, no matter what Ichigo." She said, with the cocky grin he loved so much still on her face. Ichigo smirked back at her, and grabbed the crushed paper shopping bags. He hoisted them over his shoulders, and then turned and started walking away.

"Come on, Rukia…I've got one last place we need to go today." He called, and she followed him. "Where are we going?" She asked, catching up and walking at his side. She looked to her left, at him. He didn't look back as he replied.

"We're going to start your Bankai training…what else?" He asked. Rukia was so surprised she stopped in her tracks. She stared as he walked a few more steps, stopped, and then glared at her over his shoulder.

"Well? C'mon, Shorty. You aren't gonna get it by just standing there." He called, and started walking again. Rukia stayed still for a moment longer, before running to catch up to Ichigo.

"Ah! Mr. Kurosaki!! What can I do for you today?" Exclaimed a joyful Kisuke Urahara. He had his fan out, flapping it eagerly, as he addressed the bright haired individual who had strode into his shop. Ichigo didn't reply, but moved aside so Rukia could enter the shop as well. Ichigo put down the bags he was carrying, and Rukia stepped into the shop, shutting the door behind her. Urahara didn't seem surprised, but his smile widened even further.

"Ah, and Ms. Kuchiki! What a wonderful surprise! What can I do for you _both_ today?" He hummed out, and Ichigo crossed his arms over his chest. He caught a flicker of movement off to the left side of his vision, and also felt the familiar reiatsu of Yoruichi.

"Hey…Yoruichi." Ichigo called out, turning to the black cat who was now sitting on a shelf to his left. The black cat inclined its head, and in its rough voice replied, "Hello, Ichigo."

Ichigo returned his attention back to Urahara. "I was wondering if Rukia and I could use your training grounds." He said, and Urahara smiled and nodded.

"Of course, of course! May I ask the reason for your return to my lovely training grounds?" Urahara replied, earning a scowl from Ichigo.

"Lovely?" Ichigo asked. "If you wanted it to be lovely, you should put some grass and _live_ trees down there, instead of dirt and boulders and pits."

"Ah…well, that _would_ make it seem lovelier, would it not?" Urahara murmured to himself, and Ichigo huffed in impatience.

"I wanna take Rukia down there…so I can help her reach Bankai." Ichigo said, and Urahara stopped his murmuring, and his fan no longer flapped in the air. Yoruichi jumped gracefully off the shelf, and approached Ichigo.

"Ichigo…learning Bankai is difficult, you should know this. Without proper motivation, she can't learn as quick as you. Even with the proper motivation, I'm not sure she could. She can't learn it in just a few days." Yoruichi stated, and Ichigo rolled his eyes.

"I know. I was the one who learned it, so I believe I know how hard it is, Yoruichi. I never expected to teach her in just a few days. I'm gonna feel things out, figure out how it should be done. But I told her I'd teach her Bankai, in return for her helping me…and that's what I'm gonna do. I'm not some punk who goes back on his word." Ichigo said, squaring his shoulders and looking down at the cat. She stared right back at him, not blinking or even reacting to his words.

"Well…I must say out of all the reasons, that was the last one I would expect. But, if you feel you must, you are free to use the training grounds. I would, however, love to watch your training sessions…so I might point a few things out if necessary." Urahara said airily, and Ichigo nodded. He knew that he owed Urahara that much at least for allowing him to use the training grounds.

"Well then! Let's go! Just follow me, and I'll lead you to the training grounds!" Urahara said energetically, spinning around, and walking to the sliding door that led to the back rooms. Ichigo looked at Rukia and jerked his head in Urahara's direction, indicating they should follow. They both followed Urahara through several of the back doors, until they reached a small room with a trap door. Urahara threw open the trap door, and indicated they should go down.

"Down we go!" Urahara chirped happily, and he suddenly went down through the door and disappeared.

"Well…let's go." Ichigo sighed, and stepped forward to follow the strange man. Rukia grabbed his arm softly, and he turned around. He gave her a questioning look, and she smiled softly.

"Thank you…Ichigo." She said, and he gave her a half-grin.

"No problem. It's the least I can do for you, for all you've done for me." Ichigo said gruffly, and then went down the trap door. Rukia watched as he disappeared from sight.

"I didn't expect you to return so quickly, Rukia Kuchiki. I thought you weren't taken to Ichigo, despite what he went through." Yoruichi said. Her voice was now soft, smooth. Rukia turned and saw Yoruichi had decided to take her human form. Somehow she had changed into her human form and gotten completely clothed faster than Rukia could comprehend.

Rukia looked at the brown-skinned woman. "I never realized he went through so much, including becoming a Hollow, for me because he was in love with me. I didn't even realize my own feelings until Renji helped me. I…wasn't used to feeling affection for anyone at the level I was feeling. But…I've always been fond of him." Rukia said. Yoruichi's eyes squinted slightly, regarding Rukia. Rukia could feel the intimidating woman's scrutinizing gaze seem to pierce deep into her mind and soul…and Yoruichi nodded.

"Well…let's see what Ichigo has in mind." Yoruichi said, indicating to the trap door. Rukia nodded, and went to the trapdoor. She saw the ladder, and slowly descended the extremely large ladder. She didn't look around until she reached the rocky, dusty ground, and she had to admit she didn't like how far above the ground the ladder extended.

She gaped in surprise at her surroundings, noting the massive cavern set up to resemble a desert wilderness. She moved away from the ladder as Yoruichi landed next to her, and she took a few steps forward. Kisuke Urahara cupped a hand to the side of his mouth and yelled, "AMAZING! WHO WOULD HAVE THOUGHT THAT SUCH A-AUGH!" He was cut off by an elbow-attack from Ichigo.

"Yeah, yeah, we get it Hat-and-Clogs. You went through that whole thing when I showed up. We get it. It's huge." Ichigo growled, crossing his arms over his chest and turning his back on the unfortunate shop owner. Urahara nursed his wounded nose, and staggered over to Yoruichi's side.

"Well…Yoruichi and I will watch from a distance." Urahara said, and Yoruichi nodded. They both took relaxed poses, Urahara sat on a boulder and Yoruichi leaned against it as well.

Ichigo suddenly felt the pressure of all their gazes on him, and he cleared his throat nervously., "Ahem…well…let's get out of our bodies." He said, and grabbed his deputy badge at his belt. Immediately, his body fell away and he was now wearing his Shihakusho. He cracked his neck and sighed. It felt good to be out of his body.

He turned, stepping away from his body, and saw Rukia take out a Soul Candy dispenser. He watched as she raised it to her mouth, and swallowed a small green ball that held a Gikongan (Mod Soul). Suddenly, Rukia's body fell away, and a sudden explosion of Spirit Energy obscured his view of her. Ichigo raised an eyebrow as Rukia stepped out of the smoke that had resulted form the explosion of Spirit Energy, and he fought back the memory of the first time he had ever seen her. She looked exactly the same as she had then…petite, graceful, and dangerous.

She addressed her body as it rose from the ground. "Chappy…take Ichigo's body and go place it by some boulders. Stay with it." She said, not even looking at it. It rose, a happy smile on it's face.

"Okay. HOP!" It cried out, and Ichigo spazzed out for a second.

"What the hell?" He cried out, watching as it skipped over to Ichigo's body, threw him over its shoulder like a rag doll, and skipped over to Urahara and Yoruichi. It then set his body against the boulder, sitting up, and sat down next to it. It had such a happy, idiotic look on its face that Ichigo shivered.

"That's my Mod Soul, Chappy the Rabbit." Rukia said, casting a glance over her shoulder at the mentioned Gikongan.

"Wait…the rabbit that you originally wanted to buy and put into _my_ body? What the…man, I'm glad for once that it was Kon!" Ichigo exclaimed, trying to get the image out of his mind of his body dancing and hopping around with an idiotic smile on its face. He shivered.

"Hey! It's popular with all the female Soul Reapers!" Rukia said defensively.

"Well still…it's freaky." Ichigo countered, eyeing the Mod Soul carefully. Finally, he decided it wasn't going to do anything strange to his body…and shook his head. "Okay…fine, then. Let's get on with this thing." He said, and walked a little bit further into the training ground to put some space between them and their observers. Rukia followed, watching Ichigo with interest.

"Okay…what we're gonna do is fight a little. You've seen how I fight, you've been able to see how good I am and how I connect with Zangetsu. I haven't had that luxury with you, seeing as you've been in a Gigai most of the time I've known you. So, don't hold back, Rukia. Show me everything you've got. Come at me like I'm a Hollow." Ichigo said, and he raised his hand over his shoulder, and drew Zangetsu. The bandages flew off, revealing the shining white edge that was ready to cut…and Ichigo hefted it gently and pointed it at Rukia. The point was almost a foot away from her nose, but she felt like it was almost touching her.

Rukia hesitantly put her hand on the hilt of her Zanpakuto, and drew it. It left the sheath with a ring, and Rukia presented it in front of her in a guard position. Ichigo frowned at her. "C'mon Rukia. You wouldn't wait for a Hollow to make the first move, would you? I gotta feel you up." His mouth froze, his eyes widened, and Rukia stared at him in shock.

"I-I-I MEAN I GOTTA FEEL YOU _OUT!!" _Ichigo yelled, waving his arms around his head. He punched himself in the head roughly, and Yoruichi laughed at him.

"So _that_ was the reason you wanted to 'battle'!" Yoruichi teased. Rukia just stood dumbfounded, blushing a deep shade of red. Ichigo was pounding his head on a nearby boulder, blabbering about how he meant 'feel out' instead of 'feel up' and about how he wasn't a pervert and it was just a simple slip of the tongue.

Finally, Ichigo calmed down, and Rukia managed to get over her embarrassment. She still had a faint rosy blush on her cheeks, but she was determined to try to pretend Ichigo never said what he said. Ichigo walked over, with a band-aid over his forehead where he had been beating it on a boulder. He cleared his throat, and took several deep breaths.

"Okay…now…back to where we were." Ichigo said, his voice wavering slightly. He pointed Zangetsu at Rukia…and Rukia flinched slightly. She brought her sword up into the guard position once more, earning a disapproving shake of the head from Ichigo.

"C'mon Rukia…either you start it, or I will." Ichigo said, earning a glare from Rukia. Her dark violet eyes seemed to harden from resolve, and she quickly engaged Ichigo. She batted aside his Zangetsu with a hard swing, and immediately sprang forward. She slashed down with her Zanpakuto, and would have cut Ichigo, if he hadn't moved.

He simply twisted his torso so that her blade missed him by a scant millimeter, and it bit into the ground. Ichigo casually swung Zangetsu single-handedly at Rukia, and she dodged underneath it and brought her own blade to slash at Ichigo's unprotected side. He grabbed her blade with his free left hand and spun away, a smirk on his face.

Rukia sprang at him, her speed surprising but not unexpected, and they quickly engaged in such a fast paced battle, that Ichigo already started to sweat. He didn't even really look at Rukia's sword swings, but locked his eyes on her dark violet eyes. He could see the movements of her torso, the slight twists of her arms, that indicated where her slashes and thrusts would come from…and he responded accordingly all while watching her eyes.

Her eyes, were likewise locked on his. His warm, brown eyes seemed to see inside of her…and it made her heart beat harder. She knew she shouldn't be holding back…but she was. She was afraid, that no matter how good Ichigo was…she might slip up and accidentally hurt him. She might cut him, make him bleed…and he wouldn't ever again look at her with the warmth in his eyes that he was right now.

Ichigo knew what she was feeling, he could see resolve in her eyes flicker…and he could see and feel that her thrusts and slashes that came close to hitting him slowed down or were pulled. He was going easy on her, not exerting too much effort because she was holding back. He couldn't think of any way to draw out her resolve…to make her _want_ to hurt him or to take this seriously.

He growled in frustration and knit his brows as he blocked a quick thrust to his ribs, and leaned into the block so that their swords were at a stand-still. "C'mon Rukia…" He growled. "You can do better, can't you? You haven't even released your Zanpakuto."

Rukia's eyes narrowed, but her resolve did not harden. She became slightly more aggressive, pushing on his blade…but he knew it was all for show. She wouldn't put forth the resolve needed…she wouldn't risk hurting him. Ichigo resisted the urge to yell at her, and instead called on Zangetsu. He had an idea…one that would require a lot of effort on his and Zangetsu's part.

Zangetsu's tall, silent form appeared next to him…visible only to him. _'Zangetsu…help me out.'_ Ichigo pleaded in his mind. He could see Zangetsu nod slightly out of the corner of his eye, and he took a deep breath. He pushed Rukia back with enough force to send her skidding backwards a few feet, and then he Flash Stepped fifty yards away from Rukia. He had to put on a good act.

He felt himself being sucked somewhere, and he instantly knew what to do. He opened his eyes, and found himself once more in that crazy mindscape of his where the buildings and everything was upside-down and opposite of its true place. He had to admit…he like it like this. He threw the thought out of his mind, and called out, "Hey, Hollow!"

He knew his Hollow was there…he could feel his dark consciousness at the edge of his mind. He felt a faint ripple in the air, and he knew immediately that the Hollow was present. He turned, and found himself facing his 'opposite' self. Wearing a white Shihakusho, with white irises and black where the white's of his eyes used to be. He gave Ichigo a bored look.

"**What's up, King?" **He taunted, knowing that Ichigo needed to make it quick.

"What's up…is that I'm letting you out." Ichigo said. The Hollow's eyebrows rose up in surprise. He grinned, planting his hands on his hips.

"**Ah…so you're gonna use me as a ploy to draw your little girlfriend's true skills out? Heh…how can you be sure that I won't hurt her or kill them all?"** He laughed, his strange voice echoing across every corner of Ichigo's mindscape.

"Because…I'll be holding you back…and so will he." Ichigo said, jerking his thumb off to the side. Instantly…Zangetsu appeared at his side, glaring down at the Hollow. The Hollow's grin faded somewhat, and he frowned.

"**Damn. Ah well…I'll just have to take what I can get, eh?"** The Hollow sighed, and Ichigo nodded. As much as he hated to admit it, his Hollow was necessary to get Rukia to go all out.

"Stay dull, please, Zangetsu. Keep Rukia safe." Ichigo said softly, not looking at the tall and silent man. But, he could see Zangetsu nod. _'Of course I will…Ichigo. Trust me…and I'll never let you down.'_ Zangetsu thought, and he said aloud, "Don't worry, Ichigo. She won't come to any harm."

Ichigo nodded, and then said, "Fine…I'll set it up now. When I start the act, you'll know when to take over, Hollow."

The Hollow smirked, and acted like he was hurt. He put on a pitiful look and chuckled out, **"Ah, that hurts, Kingy. Y'know what? Why don't you just call me…Hichigo?"**

Ichigo didn't acknowledge he heard it, but was slightly disturbed at the thought of his Hollow taking his own name and twisting it. He turned to Zangetsu, who put his hand on Ichigo's shoulder. Instantly, Ichigo was standing once more on top of one of the tall boulders that decorated the training grounds. Rukia was rushing at him, blade ready but not resolved to really use it, and Ichigo instantly went into his act.

He spun Zangetsu so that he was holding the hilt with the blade pointed at the ground, and he slammed the blade deep into the dirt. He started to shake slightly, knowing he had to make it look authentic. His only worry was Yoruichi and Urahara…and if they would step in.

He fell to one knee, clutching one hand to his head. He cried out, in real pain now as 'Hichigo' threatened to burst out before Ichigo was ready. _'Damn impatient Hollow!'_ Ichigo screamed in his head.

"Urahara!" Ichigo cried out, instantly causing Rukia to freeze. Yoruichi and Kisuke both bolted to their feet…and Flash Stepped so they were crouched next to Ichigo.

"Ichigo!" Yoruichi cried out, grabbing his shoulders. Kisuke Urahara knelt in front of him, trying to look into his eyes. Ichigo could feel the Hollow pressing to be released, and he knew that his visage was changing. He could see the horror on Urahara's face.

"Kisuke…what's happening?" Yoruichi cried out, and Urahara was silent. "I don't know, Yoruichi…" He murmured.

Ichigo grabbed Urahara's shoulder tightly. "It's…fine. Just play along…" Ichigo rasped out, and understanding shone in Urahara's eyes.

"Ah…Yoruichi, it seems we're to play dead in a second." Urahara murmured gently. Yoruichi instantly understood as well. "You better know what you're doing, Ichigo." She hissed.

"ICHIGO!" Rukia cried out, and Ichigo knew the time was right. He screamed at the top of his lungs, startling everyone, and let go of his resistance to the Hollow. His world suddenly erupted in black energy, and he saw no more.

--

Rukia had seen Ichigo thinking, of what she didn't know, as they fought. She could see him sweat as she ferociously attacked him, but something about his posture and actions told her he wasn't trying that hard.

When he locked their blades, and pressed against her, she could feel his strength. She could feel the power he held in check as he growled, "C'mon, Rukia…You can do better, can't you? You haven't even released your Zanpakuto."

She felt angry at his jibe, but she still couldn't bring herself to put all of her effort into it. She couldn't bear to risk hurting him. She put on a show, pretending to put more resolve behind her blade. She saw something flicker behind his eyes, and it confused her. For once, she couldn't tell what he was thinking. She was even more surprised when he pushed her back and disengaged their blades from their lock. _'He bought it.'_ She thought, thankfully.

Ichigo suddenly disappeared from her sight, and she recognized that he used the Flash Step. She looked around wildly, and saw him on a large boulder fifty yards ahead of her. She brought her blade up and charged. She saw a look on his face that was mixed between fear, and resolve…and then pain. He spun Zangetsu upside down and stabbed its point deep into the boulder beneath him.

Even from her distance, as she grew closer, she could see him shaking. She could see the pain on his face. She lowered her sword, now running to get to his side, as he fell to his knees. His left hand flew to the left side of his face. She felt his spiritual power start to fluctuate…and it was so wild she _knew_ what it was.

"Urahara!" Ichigo screamed, causing Rukia to freeze. She could hear the desperation, a sense of urgency…and incredible pain in his voice. Instantly, she saw Yoruichi and Kisuke Urahara appeared at Ichigo's side, having Flash-Stepped across the training ground. Rukia couldn't hear their words, except for Yoruichi crying Ichigo's name.

She saw Ichigo grip hard onto Urahara's shoulder, and then she felt Ichigo's spiritual pressure drop so low it might not have even existed. Rukia took a hesitant step forward, anxious to find out if Ichigo was okay. "ICHIGO!" She cried out. She was beyond worried now…she was on the verge of panic.

Then, with enough force to make Rukia skid backwards a few feet, dark energy exploded from Ichigo as he screamed. She instinctively threw her arms in front of her as dust and chunks of rock blasted her way. She heard two heavy thuds in front of her, and felt them to be Urahara's and Yoruichi's reiatsu. However, their spiritual pressure's dropped low, indicating they were seriously hurt.

After a few moments, the dust cleared…and Rukia felt a cold, gritty spiritual presence nearly smother her. Her eyes widened as she saw the person standing on what was left of the boulder no less than 30 yards ahead of her.

Pale hair, white Shihakusho, black where the whites of the eyes were supposed to be, and white irises with tiny black pupil's…it was Ichigo's inner Hollow. Rukia then saw that it was indeed Yoruichi and Kisuke in front of her, lying limp on the ground. Neither one was conscious or even moving. Their spiritual energy was so low…she was afraid that they might die.

She felt fear squeeze its icy talons around her heart, as the Hollow Ichigo grabbed Zangetsu from the ground and started to spin it using the hilt wrap bandages. His distorted, cold voice chuckled out, **"Hehehe…finally. So he was weaker than he thought, in the end."**

Rukia's eyes widened, and tears filled her eyes. "No…" She croaked out, disbelieving. Ichigo couldn't have lost…he couldn't have lost to the Hollow. The Hollow coldly regarded Rukia, and then let a wild grin cover his face. **"Well, well, well. If it isn't Kingy's girlfriend."** He mocked, and he jumped easily off the boulder and onto the dirt ground.

"W-what have you done with Ichigo?" Rukia cried, bringing her Zanpakuto up in a guard position as the Hollow Ichigo nonchalantly took a few steps forward. He never stopped spinning Zangetsu through the air.

"**Oh, he's still here."** He replied wickedly, tapping his temple with his free left hand. **"He's just what I used to be…stuck in a mental prison. He's going to be forced to watch me slaughter his girlfriend over and over and over again. He and Zangetsu…both of them were fools. Both putting faith in you…a weakling Shinigami who can't even release her own Zanpakuto. You should have heard Ichi's last words. 'Rukia'll beat you back down. I believe in her…she said she wouldn't let me lose.' Haha…the crap he spouted made me wanna puke."** The Hollow cackled.

Rukia felt her warm tears spill down her cheeks, but she didn't brush them away. She tightened her grip on her Zanpakuto, keeping her eyes on the Zangetsu that was swinging in a slow lazy circle at Hollow Ichigo's side. He noticed her gaze, and grinned. With a casual smirk that was eerily reminisce of Ichigo's…he asked her, **"So…you ready to rumble, sweetie?"**

Rukia felt her fear become anger at his taunting tone, and she glared at him. She would defeat him, beat him down and make him weak enough for Ichigo to take back over. She didn't wait for him to even prepare himself. Ichigo was right. She would never wait for a Hollow to attack first.

She thrust her blade at the Hollow Ichigo, aiming for his shoulder, and he was almost too surprised to dodge. He managed to twist aside so she only tore a hole in his Shihakusho at the shoulder, missing his skin. He abandoned his grip on the hilt wrap of Zangetsu and grabbed the hilt. She ducked easily underneath his blow, and moved as fast as she could. She jumped up into the air, landing easily and lightly onto his blade. His eyes widened in surprise, and then Rukia kicked her right foot at his face. He took the blow, and flew backwards as she landed gently on the ground. She pointed her blade at the Hollow, and glared at him as he recovered. His face twisted into a mask of hate as he wiped blood from his mouth.

"**You won't stand a chance, girl…your regular sword can't meet up with my Shikai."** Hollow Ichigo hissed, as he raised Zangetsu into the air in his right hand.

'_No holding back. I _have_ to wear him down…and I have to take him down. No matter if he looks like Ichigo…he isn't.'_ Rukia thought, hardening her resolve. "My Shikai…is one of the strongest there is." Rukia stated, no hint of arrogance or pride in her voice. Just a flat statement. She was trying to keep up the 'Kuchiki' way. No emotion…just calm.

Hollow Ichigo narrowed his eyes. **"What?"** He hissed.

Rukia spun her blade in her hand in a slow graceful circle, so that the hilt was pointed into the air and the blade pointing down at the ground. **"Dance…Sode No Shirayuki **(White Snow on Sleeves)**." **She calmly said, and her Zanpakuto morphed. The Blade, hilt, and guard were all white, and a long white ribbon trailed off the hilt of her sword.

The Hollow watched in fascination. "First Dance…" She stated calmly, and then moved as fast as her body could. She was sure that even the Hollow had difficulty following her as she sprang forward and swung her sword. **"Tsukishiro! **(White Moon)**"**

A glowing white circle appeared on the ground, and the Hollow glanced down at the ground. Rukia calmly strode away from the circle, and the Hollow glanced up at her. Immediately, ice started to form around his feet, and he hissed in surprise. He quickly swung Zangetsu at the ice, hacking it apart, and Flash Stepped out of the circle. The Circle blazed with a blue light, and a pillar of ice erupted out of the circle, freezing everything in its path until it touched the high ceiling.

"**Ah…an ice-type Zanpakuto. That was an interesting attack…freezing everything within the circle. I considered springing into the air…but I'm glad I decided to exit the circle. That would have been an untimely demise."** The Hollow said, breathing into Rukia's ear. Her eyes widened as she spun and attempted to swing her blade at the Hollow. He danced backwards, out of range, and laughed.

"**I sure hope that isn't the only attack you know! Now that I know the attack's secret, there's no way you can nail me with that one!"** He crowed, and watched as the pillar of ice shattered into thousands of pieces and disappeared.

Rukia sprang forward, and quickly engaged the Hollow. She performed a dazzling attack, weaving her blade in a solid web of white steel that mesmerized the Hollow. His reaction time was slowed by the distraction of her shining blade, and she cut his clothing several times. Each time, she got closer and closer to cutting his skin.

The Hollow Ichigo was frowning in concentration, gritting his teeth as he was pushed backwards…until his back hit a boulder. He was so surprised that the had been backed into an object, that he dodged Rukia's thrust too slowly. It pierced into his left arm, cutting him to the bone. He yelled in pain, slashing at Rukia with Zangetsu. Rukia ducked it, but wasn't able to block his kick. He kicked her in the stomach, sending her stumbling backwards, also forcing her to withdraw her sword.

"**GETSUGA TENSHOU!"** Cried the Hollow, obviously incensed at being pierced. Rukia's eyes widened in surprise as black spiritual energy blasted towards her, too fast for her to be able to dodge or block. She raised her blade in a feeble attempt to block it, but she knew it would do no good. Suddenly, she felt someone wrap their arms around her waist, and tackle her to the ground. Her breath left her chest in a blast of air as she hit the hard ground, but she managed to hold onto her sword.

The Getsuga blasted beside her, missing her by a good five feet, and she got to her feet. Her eyebrows raised in surprise as she saw Yoruichi standing in front of her, tall and proud. "Ichigo! That's enough!" She called, and Rukia became confused. What did she mean?

The Hollow Ichigo snarled. **"I don't wanna be done yet. I haven't seen her full potential."** He clutched his bleeding left arm, as blood stained his white Shihakusho. He still clutched Zangetsu in his right hand tightly, above his head and ready to bring it down for another Getsuga.

"You've seen enough." Yoruichi said again, with a dangerous edge to her voice. The Hollow sighed, lip curling in anger. The Hollow seemed to be struggling for a moment, shaking and trembling…and then he grabbed the side of his head. He growled as he plunged Zangetsu tip-first into the ground, and sank to his knees.

"**I don't wanna go yet! I don't wanna go back yet!"** He howled, clawing at the left side of his face.

Then, his lips moved again, but this time it wasn't the Hollow voice that spoke. "You're done…now get your ass back in here, Hichigo!"

Rukia's heart beat faster at the sound of Ichigo's gruff, demanding voice, and she watched in surprise as Zangetsu started to emit white spirit energy. The Hollow Ichigo cursed. **"Damn it! Fine! Fine!"** He screamed, and then white energy blasted out from 'Hichigo'. It blinded Rukia for a moment, before fading.

Rukia looked once the bright light was gone, and saw the bright orange hair, deep frown, warm brown eyes…and black Shihakusho of Ichigo Kurosaki. He was clutching his left arm, muttering under his breath, and climbing to his feet.

"Ichigo!" Rukia cried, running forward. Yoruichi stepped aside, allowing the Shinigami to run to Ichigo's side. Kisuke Urahara casually walked over to Yoruichi's side.

"Well, well…that was an interesting turn of events. I can honestly admit I never thought that he would bring out his Hollow." Kisuke said cheerily. Yoruichi nodded as she watched Rukia fret over Ichigo's wounded arm.

"It seems like it was the only way to get her to take it serious enough to go all out. The boy actually does use his brain, then." Yoruichi said fondly. Kisuke gave her a soft smile, and watched the two Shinigami.

Rukia finished a Kido spell, mending Ichigo's wound, and looked up at him. She seemed so happy to see him as himself again. Ichigo immediately felt dirty for having to trick her into ridding herself of her reservations. "Rukia…" He murmured, earning her attention.

"I'm sorry." He murmured. She looked puzzled. "I intentionally allowed the Hollow to appear." He said, and her soft hand that was on his now-closed wound froze its soothing stroking. She looked at him with wide eyes.

"I was pulling his power, keeping him in check, as was Zangetsu…but I still allowed him enough power to be a threat. I'm sorry, Rukia. I…I just couldn't think of any other way to make you show me how good you really were. You weren't being serious enough…you were holding back." He murmured, gently laying his hands on her petite shoulders. She looked shocked.

"Of course I was holding back!" She cried, pulling away from him. She seemed embarrassed and slightly ashamed. She was ashamed she had made him resort to pulling out his Hollow, she was embarrassed he could read her so well…and she was mortified she had injured him. She did exactly what she had been afraid to do…hurt him.

"Rukia…you shouldn't hold back with me. It's like you don't trust my abilities, my strength. I know that I'm not that experienced…but I _did_ beat Renji, and Zaraki…and even your older brother. You've got to stop trying to protect me, Rukia…even if it's from yourself. You've got to be able to trust that I know what I'm doing and I'll be able to dodge or block or survive attacks you throw at me." Ichigo said, allowing his slight annoyance to show. He frowned slightly down at her, and locked his gaze with her. He had to make her understand he would be fine.

She looked away. "Ichigo…I do trust you. I just…I don't want to hurt you. In any way, shape, or form." She whispered. Ichigo scrutinized her for a moment, and then nodded.

"I know. It's just like how I don't want to hurt you, either. But when you play with sharp pointy swords, a wound is bound to happen. But I trust you enough, that if my skill fails me and I get stabbed…that you won't run me through completely. I trust your skill to keep us both safe, as much as I trust my own skill to." Ichigo said, and yanked Zangetsu out of the ground. He returned Zangetsu to its original position on his back, and then he looked away from Rukia and towards the two adults who were trying to seem as if they weren't listening.

"Oi…Yoruichi. Can you get me one of those doll things that I used? For next time I come around, I mean." Ichigo asked. Yoruichi looked thoughtful.

"Yes, I'm sure I can, Ichigo. But…It'll take a few days." Yoruichi said, and Ichigo nodded.

"Okay. Then…I'll come by next Friday night or Saturday." Ichigo said, and Urahara nodded.

"Right then, Mr. Kurosaki! Let's get going back to your bodies!" He joyfully exclaimed, earning a swift glare from Ichigo. Urahara ignored it and they went back to 'Chappy' and Ichigo's slumped over body. Ichigo and Rukia quickly got back into their bodies, and Chappy was put back into the Soul Candy dispenser.

Ichigo got off his bottom, dusting it off, and sighed. He didn't like being in his body usually…but this time was different. He was exhausted from exerting so much effort to hold 'Hichigo' back. He was drained…and ready to go to bed early.

He looked fondly at Rukia out of the corner of his eye, and when she looked over at him he quickly switched into grumpy mode. "Whatcha lookin' at, Shorty?" He growled. She glared at him. She was aware he was playing…and she was playing right back.

"Shut up, you idiot. Don't make me put Chappy into your body." She threatened, earning a wide-eyed look of fear from Ichigo.

"You wouldn't!" He gasped, and she only smirked her arrogant little smirk. He shivered in fear, and she grabbed his hand and jerked him towards the ladder.

"Thanks Urahara, and Yoruichi. We'll be back next week!" Rukia called, and yanked Ichigo along. He yelled for her to let him go as she climbed the ladder, half dragging him along.

Kisuke watched the two, and smiled at Yoruichi. "Hm…you see? I told you they were perfect for each other." He hummed happily, waving goodbye to the two who climbed the ladder and eventually disappeared.

"You know…for once I think you're right." Yoruichi teased him, gently stroking a finger across the small section of his revealed chest. She gave him a 'come and get me' grin, and he gave her a smirk as he snapped shut his fan and dropped his cane.

"For once? Ah…Yoruichi…you wound me." He said, pretending to be serious. Yoruichi smirked, and lowered her eyelids halfway so she looked seductive.

"Oh really? Where? Just tell me…and I'll kiss it and make it all better." She said huskily, and Kisuke smiled a rare true smile. As he kissed her on the lips, he could only think of how no matter what he did…he would never be good enough for the goddess that was Yoruichi.

Ichigo stepped out of the steam-filled bathroom, a damp white towel draped over his strong frame. He was wearing only a pair of green boxers and his underwear briefs underneath. He stepped out of the bathroom a few steps, glancing around. He squinted his eyes, feeling something strange. Something…seemed out of place.

He walked to his bedroom, shutting the door behind him after he entered it, and tossed his towel in the dirty clothes hamper. He stood in the middle of the room, and glanced around. Once again, nothing LOOKED out of place, but it sure felt like it.

Then, he noticed it. Sitting on the edge of his desk was a green ball-like pill. "Kon…" Ichigo muttered, and quickly reached out. It was difficult for him to sense Reiatsu…except for when it came to Rukia. Rukia's spiritual presence and aura was something so solid, calm and soothing for him…that he found it immediately.

"Rukia…what are you doing in the closet?" Ichigo asked, crossing his arms over his chest. He turned and glared at the closet door, and it slid open. Rukia had taken a shower right before Ichigo, and he had assumed she had already gone to sleep with Yuzu and Karin in their new room.

His breath caught in his chest as he examined her. She stepped out of the closet, graceful and elegant in every slow and fluid movement. Ichigo's breath caught in his chest as he looked at her. She was wearing a white kimono, so reminisce of the garment she wore at her execution…that it gave Ichigo the shivers. But, she also looked so calm, serene…and so breathtakingly beautiful that another shiver went down his spine.

"Ichigo…I wanted to thank you for everything you did for me today." Rukia murmured. She walked up to him, and gave him a hug. He froze momentarily, still really unsure of how far they would go in their physical contact with their relationship that was so new. But, after a moment, he hugged her back.

Rukia sensed his reservations, and looked up at him. "Ichigo…it's still me. No matter what…it will always be just me." She murmured, and he looked down at her in surprise. It was honestly scary how she could tell everything he was thinking. He grinned down at her, about to tease her and call her midget…when she stood on her tip-toes and kissed him gently on the lips. He froze, until her hands pulled his head lower so she didn't have to stand on tip-toe. He began to kiss her back, softly and tenderly…and she sighed as he wrapped his arms around her small frame.

"Ichigo…let me sleep with you tonight." She murmured. He grinned, and nodded. "Absolutely."

He quickly bent down and picked her up bridal style, earning a soft squeak of surprise. He then carried her over to his bed and laid her down on it. He went back to the entrance of his room, flicking the light switch, and then walked back to Rukia. He laid down on his bed, facing her. She smiled at him softly, and he blushed slightly as she reached out with her hands and ran them softly down his chest.

"What…does that embarrass you?" She asked, smirking. He looked away for a moment.

"A little…I mean, to be honest…you're the first person to touch me like this." He chuckled nervously, earning a surprised look from Rukia.

"You mean…I'm your first girlfriend to ever do this?" She whispered.

He nodded. "You're my first girlfriend…ever." He admitted, completely and absolutely embarrassed. She smiled softly at him in response to his words, and leaned against him and kissed him softly.

She had always assumed he had always had previous girlfriends, at least one, before her. He just seemed too attractive to never have had a girlfriend before. But, this was extremely flattering for her now. Ichigo Kurosaki…was allowing her to be his first everything. She whispered into their kiss, "Well…there's nothing to be embarrassed about, Ichigo. It's sweet…and it makes me love you even more."

Ichigo was silent, just accepting her words and wrapping his arms around her. He reached down and lifted his covers over them, covering them both with his soft sheets. She smiled as he brought the covers up to their chins, and he held her as she cuddled close to his warm and firm body.

"Once again…thank you for everything." She whispered. He smiled softly down at the petite lady in his arms, and whispered, "You're welcome. It's the least I could do for you…" He murmured sleepily, and slowly they both drifted off to sleep, but not before Rukia heard him whisper the last part of his sentence. "after you've made me feel whole."

Rukia smiled and held him tight. Who would have thought he could be so sweet? She smiled and snuggled into his chest, and gradually fell asleep in Ichigo's strong arms…safe in the arms of love.

Hey guys, I know you probably didn't like the ending…sorry about all the mushiness. Lol. XD And I'm not sure what your guys' feelings are on the whole Yoruichi and Kisuke thing is…but I like the YoruichixKisuke pairing. Lemme know what you thought of this chapter!! Any _**constructive**_ criticisms or suggestions are welcome!!


	6. Chapter 6

BLEACH: Listen To Your Heart

BLEACH: Listen To Your Heart

Written By: FlexRhysode1

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**: I apologize for the lateness of the chapters. I really am sincerely sorry. But to make up for it I double-updated! So, you get two chapters! I hope you enjoy it! This chapter skips Sunday…sorry, but I wanted to get back to the action. :) As you all, I'm sure, want to as well. Here…is where Bleach Episodes 111 or so and up come in! :) Namely, everyone's favorite characters coming in: The Vaizard and Arrancar! HOWEVER: I will not follow the manga/anime directly! I have my own little plot involved here. It's taken awhile in order to reach that point. These first chapters are just the 'introductory' to the plot. Trust me, please, dear readers.

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Bleach, or the Characters within it, or the song 'Listen To Your Heart' by DHT. All rights go to their respective owners, namely DHT, and Tite Kubo.**

CHAPTER 6: Not an Ordinary Monday

PREVIOUSLY:

"_Once again…thank you for everything." She whispered. He smiled softly down at the petite lady in his arms, and whispered, "You're welcome. It's the least I could do for you…" He murmured sleepily, and slowly they both drifted off to sleep, but not before Rukia heard him whisper the last part of his sentence. "after you've made me feel whole."_

_Rukia smiled and held him tight. Who would have thought he could be so sweet? She smiled and snuggled into his chest, and gradually fell asleep in Ichigo's strong arms…safe in the arms of love._

CONTINUATION:

Ichigo's alarm went off, blaring loudly in his ears. He groaned, and was about to roll over to slap it off, when he heard a cry of surprise when he shifted. His eyes darted open, and he looked down. Rukia was on his chest, having been awakened by his movements, and was now holding tightly onto his bare shoulders. He smiled down at her, and she smiled as well. This was the second morning in a row he had woken with her in his bed. It was amazing, how peaceful he slept with her in his bed.

He reached out with his free left hand and slapped off his alarm, and then sat up. Rukia sat up as well, but was kneeling between Ichigo's legs. They both wiped away the sleep from their eyes, and Ichigo yawned. "Time to get ready for school." He muttered, and Rukia nodded.

Ichigo wasn't happy that it was Monday. Well, he was happy that he would get to see his friends. He just wasn't happy that he would have to deal with the whispers, the looks, the rumors. His smile tugged down into a slight frown, and Rukia got off his bed. She gave him a sympathetic smile. She understood. Yesterday had been a perfect day…just the two of them in the house. Yuzu and Karin had gone out to a friend's house all day, and Isshin had spent the day doing paperwork…though the clinic was closed on Sundays.

Now, though, they could be happy for the simple fact they had gotten to have two days to themselves. Rukia stretched out her hand and traced her fingers from the side of his head, down the edge of his jaw and to his chin. She tilted his chin up, so he was looking at her. She gave him that confident smirk he loved, and gave him a quick peck on the lips. He gave a 'Hm' when she pulled away, and she murmured, "I'll see you downstairs." She then turned, and left. Ichigo blew out a breath, and watched as her hips swayed slightly as she exited the room.

He shook his head, clearing the thought that crossed his mind, and then quickly went about getting into his school uniform. He discarded his clothing into a dirty hamper, standing momentarily nude, before going to his dresser and putting on a pair of black briefs.

He tossed on his plain white tee shirt; his over shirt, then his gray pants and then put on his black belt. He paused…and then looked on his dresser. Sitting there, where he had left it for a while now, was the small bag with the symbol for 'protect' on it. He remembered now, his father had given it to him before he left for Soul Society.

He grabbed it, and then walked over to his desk. He gathered all his papers and books, cramming them into his backpack. He slung his backpack over his shoulder, and then walked out of his room and to the bathroom. He took care of his hygiene matters, and went downstairs. Yuzu and Karin weren't home, seeing as they had packed their things for an overnight with their friend, and would be back at home after school.

"Oi, Dad…" Ichigo called out as he passed the living room and went to the kitchen table, where his father sat. His father had been strangely…subdued the past two or three days. Ichigo didn't look it, but he was actually worried about his father.

His father turned in his seat, a half-eaten noodle hanging out of his mouth. Ichigo repressed the urge to laugh, and tossed the little talisman in his hand at his father. "I forgot I still had it. Sorry." His father caught it easily, and he slurped in his noodle. He gave the talisman a strange look, and threw it back at Ichigo. "Don't want it." He said, and went back to his meal.

"But, it was yours!" Ichigo yelled, catching it just as easily as his father. Isshin sighed, and stood. He walked over to Ichigo, grabbed the talisman, and seemed to think for a moment.

"Y'know…it may have been mine, but now I pass it on to you! Here you go!" He said, and quickly yanked the thing from Ichigo's grasp. He then knelt just as quickly, and tied it to Ichigo's belt loop in a complicated knot. Ichigo yelled, trying to bat away his father's hands.

"AW CRAP! I can't untie it!" Ichigo yelled, and Isshin laughed and did a thumbs-up pose.

"All right!" He yelled, and Ichigo glared at his father. However, on the inside, he was smiling. He was glad his father was at least acting slightly normal again. He put up a fuss, acting like it was a big deal…and then traded blows with his father. He enjoyed that part of their routine…he didn't know why. It was something they had developed when Ichigo became a teen, and it was something that comforted Ichigo with the fact that everything was at least getting back to normal.

He sat at the table, trying not to grin as his father muttered phrases about ungrateful sons and how sons didn't understand the love of father's. He felt Rukia's reiatsu behind him, and said aloud, "Oi, Rukia…did you sleep well?" He didn't even turn around as he picked up his chopsticks and started to dig into his rice. His father looked up, surprised.

"Oh! Good morning Rukia!" Isshin cried out, and presented her with her breakfast as she sat down.

"Good morning, Mr. Kurosaki. And I slept well, Ichigo…what about you?" She replied to Ichigo. Isshin grinned at their exchange, very aware that they were both blushing faintly.

"Please, I've told you…call me 'dad' or Isshin. None of that 'Mr.' crap." Isshin said, and Rukia smiled.

"Very well, thank you, Isshin." She said, earning a smile from Isshin. She dug into her breakfast very daintily, earning a smug look from Ichigo. She ignored his stare, but watched in concern when Ichigo was bringing his chopsticks to his mouth and froze.

'_**So…Kingy, I think we need to talk about me getting out more.'**_ Came a gloating voice from inside of Ichigo's head. He froze, and then quickly set his chopsticks down.

'_Damn hollow…you don't get to get out!' _Ichigo thought fiercely. He was aware of his body's faint shaking, of his clenched muscles…and his heart almost pounding out of his chest.

'_**Aw…don't be that way! I didn't mean to lash out at your girl on Saturday! It was instinct!' **_Hichigo's voice protested, and Ichigo clenched his jaw.

'_You meant to do it, and I know it! I only needed you that once!'_ Ichigo thought fiercely. He stood suddenly, and said, "I'm heading to school."

He turned, grabbed his backpack and started to walk out the door. He slipped on his shoes as Hichigo's voice replied. _**'Aw, Kingy! C'mon! A guy needs to get every once in a while! It's boring in here, just sitting on these buildings with Zangetsu staring at you while he stands on poles all day! I need air too!'**_

Ichigo gritted his teeth as he walked out the front door, slamming it behind him. _'This conversation is over, Hichigo! I refuse to let you out! You were let out once, and only once, because it was necessary. It was a one-time only thing! Now shut up and go away!'_

There was silence as he walked down the street, staring straight ahead. _**'I'm getting angry here, 'King'. You won't be able to hold me in forever. Surely you've noticed it?'**_ Hichigo said quietly, and Ichigo froze. He stood in the middle of the street, the morning sun shining down on him. He knew exactly what the Hollow meant.

'_**Ah…so you **_**have**_**. I'm not going to tell you what it means…except it's bad news for you and great news for me. Parting words for ya: enjoy your next couple days as much as possible.'**_ Hichigo said, and then…his dark presence in the back of Ichigo's mind was gone.

Ichigo stood in the middle of the street, frozen, unable to move. _'Damn it…'_ He thought. The thing he had noticed was that ever since he had turned Hollow, his mask had been with him no matter what. Even if he tried to throw it away, it always ended up back with him. However, lately…whenever he separated from his body…his mask was nowhere to be found. This had worried Ichigo…but now even more so that Hichigo mentioned it and said it was 'great news'.

Ichigo didn't hear Rukia, didn't feel her Reiatsu, and didn't react the first time she poked his arm to get his attention. She got right in front of him, and poked him in the chest hard, finally getting his attention. "Ichigo! Answer me!" She yelled, glaring up at him. He looked down at her, and frowned.

Her gaze softened, and she handed him his lunch. His father had handed her their lunches as she had run out after Ichigo. He took it and shoved it into his backpack, and muttered, "Thanks."

Rukia looked up at him, clearly worried. "Ichigo…what's wrong?" She asked, and Ichigo looked away from her. She reached up, grabbed his chin, and gently forced him to look at her. "Ichigo…" She said softly, almost whispering.

Ichigo looked down at her, and said gruffly, "Nothing's the matter. It's just another Monday."

Rukia's eyebrows drew together as she easily saw his lie, but the concern never left her eyes. "Ichigo." She said again, this time a bit firmer. He averted his eyes for a second, but then looked back down at her.

"I don't care if you feel you can't tell me…just don't lie to me. I won't press you…but if you do ever want to talk about it, I'll listen." She said firmly, and he sighed. It was just like that time, the day he had fought Grand Fisher. Rukia hadn't known how to ask him about his mother's death or anything without bringing up a lot of pain, and she didn't want to do that. So, she had told him that if he ever wanted to talk, she'd be there and she'd listen.

Ichigo sighed, "It's my Hollow." He ground his teeth together. "The damn thing was gloating about how something was wrong for me, but it was great news for him. He said to enjoy my next few days as much as I could…"

Rukia's eyes widened. "We should talk to Urahara." She said, and grabbed his free left hand. She attempted to pull him away, towards Urahara's, but he stood still. She looked over at him. "Well? Let's go! Urahara will know what to do and what the problem is, he always knows everything." Rukia said, and Ichigo shook his head.

"I don't think you get it. I don't think he would get it. When I separate from my body, especially ever since I got my Soul Reaper powers back and turned into a Hollow…I've had this Hollow mask inside of my Shihakusho. I've tried to lose it, break it, throw it away, but it always ends up right back where it started. But lately…it's disappeared. I can't find it…and it worries me. Hichigo, my Hollow, says that he won't tell me what it means but that it's bad news for me. I doubt Hat and Clogs would know anything about it…I mean, it's not like he's gone through this." Ichigo said. He ran a hand through his orange hair and growled in frustration. "No one I know has ever gone through this…so how am I supposed to find help?"

Rukia looked at him with sympathy. "Ichigo…you can't know until you ask. Let's just go to Urahara…right now. He can research…he can look up cases like yours! He'll find out what to do…he wouldn't let you down." She said, and Ichigo glanced around.

"Fine…I'll go see Urahara. But not right now. Let's go to school…and if there's a Hollow attack, I'll stop by Urahara's on my way back to school." Ichigo said, and Rukia nodded.

"Okay. But I'm coming with you." She said firmly, giving him a look that let him know that there was no way he could talk her out of it. He sighed and nodded.

"Fine." He said. He started to take a few slow steps forward, and then switched his backpack to his left hand and slung it over his shoulder. He hesitantly held out his right hand to Rukia, unsure if she would take it. She gave him a reassuring smile, and reached out with her left hand and laced their fingers together. They walked to school, hand in hand, and Ichigo drew strength from Rukia. His worry slowly faded, as he focused on Rukia's small hand held in his. He looked down at her and gave her a small smile, which she returned, and hoped…that everything would end up being okay.

Ichigo and Rukia walked in to the classroom, trailed by a sobbing Keigo. Ichigo had once again clotheslined the poor guy. Ichigo and Rukia immediately went to Chad, Uryu, and Orihime's sides, exchanging 'good morning's.

"Sooooo…how was your weekend?" Orihime said, drawing it out. Ichigo knew exactly what she meant, but he refused to tell. He frowned and opened his mouth to speak, to tell her it was a normal weekend, when Rukia spoke first.

"Oh, it went pretty well! We got to spend quite some time together!" Rukia said happily, earning a now blushing Ichigo a smirk from Uryu. Ichigo looked away, while Orihime went, "Aw! So cute!" Ichigo turned around and put his things into his desk, hoping to hide his blush from his other classmates. He still had an image to uphold.

Rukia laughed lightly and said, "Oh, come on, Ichigo. It's not like I told her what we were _doing_ while we spent all that time together."

Ichigo's head snapped around, his eyes wide. Her tone and the smirk on her face made it abundantly clear as to what she was insinuating. They hadn't, of course, done _anything like that_…but none of the others knew that. Orihime's eyes opened wide and she blushed, and Uryu's mouth actually dropped open. Chad turned away, trying to spare Ichigo.

"Rukia!" Ichigo hissed, and hastily reassured his friends, "We didn't do _anything_!"

Rukia laughed. "Oh relax, Ichigo. It's not as if they believed you would actually do that to me." She said, and then looked at the others for confirmation. It was her turn to blush when she saw Orihime and Uryu's face. "I can't believe you guys would actually think that!" She exclaimed, blushing brightly.

Ichigo growled. "Well, what do you expect? Go around talking like that, and people will actually believe it!" He said, and closed his eyes and sighed. He was so desperately trying not to make a scene in the middle of the classroom.

"Well, I'm sorry. I was just trying to joke around." Rukia said, recovering. Ichigo just rolled his eyes and then sat at his desk. Right on cue, the teacher walked in.

"Alright, everyone in your seats! Let's take attendance…no, wait. I can see everyone's already here!" She said loudly, and everyone shuffled to their seats.

"Okay, class…I have an announcement. We've got a new transfer student!" She announced, earning looks of curiosity from the class. They looked towards the doorway, as the teacher did as well and said, "Okay, come in."

Through the doorway stepped a tall, lanky young man. Ichigo sized him up immediately, wondering who he was and (to his chagrin) if he might be a threat. The tall boy had a strange smile on his face, and a bowl-cut type of hair, but with the sides and back extending down almost to his shoulders. His eyes seemed to hold a sinister gleam, or was that Ichigo's imagination? He seemed to hold his body in a confident manner, almost threatening, and Ichigo thought for sure he was an experienced swords-master by the way he walked in. But then his walk lost all appearances of a possible threat. He tripped over his own feet, squawking in surprise. He caught himself in time, laughing.

"Why don't you write your name up on the board, and then introduce yourself?" Said the teacher, and the lanky blond smiled and nodded.

"Sure thing!" He said, and walked over to the blackboard. Ichigo couldn't place it…but he felt uneasy for some reason around this guy. He watched incredulously as said person wrote several Kanji backwards on the blackboard, explaining his name.

"My name is Shinji Hirako." Ichigo spaced out for a moment, thinking of how ordinary the name sounded. Almost one that you could forget way too easily. Kinda like that guy from Soul Society, from Fourth Company, Hanataro. Ichigo listened to him explain his name, and shook his head as the teacher finally pointed out the fact that the guy's Kanji was written backwards.

"Yeah, isn't it cool? That's one of my specialties…reversing things!" He said happily, and Ichigo could have sworn his eyes flicked over to Ichigo with purpose for a second.

'_Damn…what's wrong with me? Why am I so paranoid?'_ Ichigo thought, and then bristled in anger when Shinji's eyes flicked over Rukia.

Rukia looked at him out of the corner of her eyes, and frowned slightly. Ichigo was on edge…and she could not understand why. She could see him sizing up the new teenager, and Rukia could see his eyes calculating carefully to see if he was a threat. She shook her head slightly. Ichigo just wasn't going to have a normal day today. He was too tense.

The teacher pointed to a seat in front of Ichigo, and Shinji strode over to the seat with a goofy grin. He saw Ichigo looking him up and down and smiled even wider. "Hey there! I guess we're kinda neighbors! I really hope we can be friends." He said softly, as he sat in front of Ichigo.

Ichigo looked up at him and nodded slowly, trying to be polite. "Yeah, it's nice to meet you, Shinji. I'm Ichigo Kurosaki." The blond nodded eagerly, and the teacher called the class for their attention.

As if on cue, the Deputy Soul Reaper Pass started to blare out, "HOLLOW! HOLLOW!" Ichigo jumped in his seat, managing not to yell out. However, his desk jostled Shinji's and Shinji turned around to look at him, as did Uryu, Chad, Orihime, and Rukia. No one noticed Tatsuki look as well.

Ichigo jolted to his feet, as did Rukia, and he yelled, "Teacher, I really need to go to the bathroom!"

His teacher sighed and pointed to the door, and Rukia ran with Ichigo. "I really need to go as well, Teacher!" She yelled, and the teacher only accepted with a weary resignation. This thing had happened a lot, so she was now used to it.

As Ichigo and Rukia ran down the halls, she pointed to an old closet. "Hide your body in there!" She said, and Ichigo darted to the closet. He opened it, and could see why it was old and seemed hardly used. It was an old supply closet that seemed to have been forgotten. There was a layer of dust over old mops and brooms and buckets, and shelves upon shelves of old cleaning supplies. Ichigo darted behind a shelf and gripped his Deputy Pass, and then separated from his body. He rejoined Rukia, shut the closet door, and then they ran along the hallways together. Rukia consulted her Soul Pager, trying to get a bearing in the direction they needed to go.

She pointed in the general direction that Urahara's lay in. "It's that way!" She barked, and Ichigo glanced at her suspiciously. She wouldn't lie about a Hollow…but it seemed awfully convenient to be near Urahara's.

She gave him a knowing look. "Maybe it's fate." She said, and Ichigo frowned. Maybe it was...maybe.

Ichigo killed the Hollow easily, slipping past its guard and slicing clean through its mask. As the Hollow disappeared, he glared over his shoulder. No more than thirty yards away…was Urahara's Shoten. Rukia didn't say anything. She knew not to say anything…just as she knew that Ichigo would do as he had said earlier and go to Urahara's.

Ichigo sighed, and slung Zangetsu over his shoulder, turning to face Rukia. "All right, all right." He said, and started walking. "Let's go." He said, she fell in step with him, and they walked to Urahara's front door. It slid open, and Tessai greeted them immediately.

"Hello, Mr. Kurosaki, Ms. Kuchiki…I thought I sensed your Reiatsu. Come in, please." He said, and ushered them into the shop. They stepped in, and were immediately greeted by Urahara. He flipped out his fan, and waved.

"Welcome, welcome, what can I do for you today?" He called out, and Ichigo frowned and looked away. Rukia stayed silent, but sent a pleading look towards Urahara…trying to tell him to be patient because it was important.

Urahara seemed to understand. "Well, why don't we go to the back rooms? I was just making tea." He said. Ichigo had a feeling he had started when they sensed his and Rukia's reiatsu.

They followed, and Ichigo struggled to find a way to say what he needed to say. He stayed silent, frowning even as Kisuke set a teacup in front of him. Finally, when they were all sitting and sipping tea…Ichigo just blurted it out. He couldn't figure out a subtle way to say it anyway.

"My Hollow's messing with me, and my mask is missing." He said bluntly, crossing his arms over his chest and glaring at the teacup as if it was the source of his problems. Urahara seemed surprised, and set his teacup down. Rukia continued to sip her tea, as if nothing had happened.

"Well…that's certainly a surprise." Urahara said softly. "And you came to me to see if I knew what's happening?" He asked, regarding Ichigo calmly. He knew the boy had some trouble letting down his guard and talking seriously and showing emotion…and it was obvious Ichigo was trying to seem as if he wasn't as panicked as Urahara was sure he was. Ichigo gave a small nod, and Urahara stood, grabbing his cane.

"Hold on a moment, Ichigo. I, surprisingly, have some information that might help. Not much…but hopefully enough. I'll be right back." He said, and opened the sliding door and then left. Ichigo uncrossed his arms and sighed in relief…and Rukia spoke.

"Ichigo…it wouldn't hurt to be polite to him. He is, after all, doing this for nothing." She said softly. Ichigo frowned, biting his tongue and curbing the urge to lash out at her. He couldn't take his frustration out on her.

"Fine." He said, and Rukia sighed. She set down her teacup and continued. "At least he has something. I was worried he wouldn't…" She said, and Ichigo nodded. He had been too. He finally took the teacup in front of him and sipped from it, and then set it back down.

"Rukia, you saw that new kid, right?" He asked, turning to her. She nodded slowly, and Ichigo asked hesitantly, "Well, what…what did you think of him?"

Rukia seemed unsure of how to answer him. "What do you mean?" She asked.

Ichigo tried again. "What was your first impression of him?" He asked.

Rukia thought for a moment before answering. "My first impression of him was that he was a bit strange, but completely normal. I didn't sense anything abnormal about him. Why are you asking? Did you?" She asked.

He started to say something, and then stopped. He sighed. "I didn't _sense_ anything. You know how crappy my detection skills are." He ignored the faint upwards twitch at the corner of her mouth that hinted at her trying not to smile at his statement. "There was just something about that Shinji Hiraki-something that made him seem that he was pretending to be that way."

Urahara was in the doorway, and held several books, and he strode over to the table as Rukia automatically corrected Ichigo. "It was Shinji Hirako." She said, and Urahara dropped his books. Both Ichigo and Rukia looked at the man in surprise, and he looked over at them in alarm.

"What was the name you just said?" He asked, and Ichigo repeated it.

"Shinji Hirako." He said, and Urahara knelt and gathered his three books. Urahara set the books on the table and sat down. "Where did you hear that name?" Urahara asked quietly, looking back and forth between Rukia and Ichigo.

"He's a new transfer student in my class. Something bugs me about him…like he's acting all goofy to hide something that could be a threat." Ichigo said. Urahara looked at Ichigo with curiosity.

"What kind of threat?" He asked. Ichigo scratched his head and said, "I don't know. It's just the way he held himself when he walked through the door, his whole personality changed as soon as he stepped through the doorway. But I saw the way he held himself before he 'changed'. He held himself like someone who knew what they were doing, he had confidence, and something about him just screamed to me that he could handle a sword. Then his eyes…it's as if he had something hidden behind them. He was all friendly and goofy…but something seemed really fake behind his eyes." Ichigo said, and Urahara nodded slowly.

"Well, Ichigo, did you manage to sense anything strange or familiar about his reiatsu? Did you sense anything abnormal?" Urahara asked, and Ichigo shook his head.

"I'm not good at detecting reiatsu or pressures or anything. I was just asking Rukia what she thought about this Shinji guy, and she said she didn't sense anything strange." Ichigo replied, and then gave Urahara a scrutinizing glance. "Why?"

Urahara shook his head. "Let me explain your other problem first. Let's just say, though…that Shinji Hirako links to your problem, though not in a troublesome way. He may be able to help you." He said, and Ichigo's and Rukia's eyes widened.

"Now, about your mask problem, Ichigo…I need to ask you first how your Hollow is 'messing with you'." He said, and Ichigo nodded.

"Well, not only have I been able to feel him almost constantly…he'll talk to me in my head. Then he said that my mask disappearing is good news for him and bad news for me. And then it's what he said last time he talked to me: 'Parting words for ya: enjoy the next couple of days as much as you can.'" Ichigo said, and watched for Urahara's reaction. Urahara nodded slowly, and then scratched his head.

"Well…then it's just as I've read. When a Soul Reaper becomes a Hollow but manages to stay in control, the Hollow will battle for dominion. The Hollow will become stronger the longer it remains alive." He said, and looked at Ichigo. Ichigo scrunched his face up in confusion. "What do you mean? I can kill it? I've tried several times and he never goes away!"

Urahara shook his head. "This is different. But let me finish. Eventually, when the Hollow approaches the amount of strength needed to take over the Soul Reaper's body, the Mask that is usually hidden on the Shinigami's person…will disappear. When exactly did you notice that your mask disappeared?" Urahara said. Rukia looked over at Ichigo, whose body was stiff and eyes wide.

Ichigo stammered out, "I-It disappeared the day we got back from Soul Society…"

Urahara frowned, and he said slowly, "Ichigo…I'm afraid you might not have that much time left at all. It usually takes a week or two for the Hollow, once the mask has disappeared, to have enough strength gathered for the final assault."

Ichigo looked at Urahara, paling. "No…" He whispered, and Urahara removed his hat. He set it on the table and then ran his hand through his hair, sighing. Rukia seemed too shocked to react at the moment. Urahara looked down at his hands.

"Ichigo…your Hollow will start to oppress you, try to surface more and more over the next few days…he'll test your defenses. Then, when he's satisfied he can win…he'll attack all out and kill you. You will cease to be you. He'll go on a rampage, killing and destroying everything and everyone you know and love. Family first, then friends…and you will not be alive to even witness it." Urahara said softly, and He looked up sadly at the boy. He was shaking, he looked extremely pale, and he looked ready to break at that moment.

"What…what can I do?" Ichigo asked, and Urahara shook his head.

"I don't know, Ichigo. All I know is this: there is a group of former Shinigami who became Hollows. They were exiled from Soul Society, rejected. They left Soul Society and became the Vaizard, the Masked Army. No one knows anything about them. Not their goals, their locations, or even their set number. They could be as few as three, or as many as twenty or thirty. No one knows. They've managed to avoid all detection…but I do know one thing. They have managed to either suppress or kill their Hollow completely and still use their Hollows powers. They can help you…and Shinji Hirako was an ex-Captain from Soul Society who disappeared and became one of the Vaizard number." Urahara said, replacing his hat on his head. Ichigo and Rukia both started at this news and Ichigo slammed his hand down on the table.

"There's one thing I want to know! Why did Soul Society reject them?! They were still themselves…and they alienated strong people who could help! If my power when my Hollow takes over is any indication, they could take out a Captain-Class Soul Reaper with ease!" He yelled, still pale and shaking but visibly angry.

Urahara gave a sad smile and shook his head slightly. "They feared them. It's as simple as that."

Ichigo snarled. "Soul Society…" He stood, spun around, and stomped to the doorway. He cast a look back over his shoulder, his frown softening. "Thank you, Urahara…I mean it." He said, and Urahara inclined his head. Ichigo walked out of the room, and Rukia, by the time she got over her shock, jumped when the front door of the shop slammed.

She jumped to her feet, her face betraying a flicker of despair. She controlled it, bowing to Urahara, regaining her 'Kuchiki façade'…hiding her emotion. "Thank you so much, Urahara, for your time. Please excuse me…" She murmured, and Kisuke Urahara watched her run out of the shop, desperate to catch up to Ichigo.

He sighed, bowing his head and lacing his fingers together underneath his chin. "I hope for all of our sakes, Ichigo…they can help you." He murmured, and meant every word. Ichigo was too young for this to happen to him. When the Soul Reapers who had this happen to them had gone through this, they were hundreds of years old. Ichigo was only a teenager, still human…having not even died and become a proper Soul yet. Life, and Fate, could be so unkind…

Rukia didn't catch up to Ichigo until she reached the door to the classroom. She suspected he had used Shunpo, Flash Step, to reach school faster. When she reached his side, after running the entire way back to school and through the halls, he was standing outside the class doorway. His hand was on the handle, but not gripping it. He seemed to be preparing himself to enter the classroom, until Rukia jumped through the air and kicked him in the side of the head. He flew sideways, and she promptly followed him through the air and clamped a hand over his mouth so he wouldn't scream or cause a commotion.

"What the hell do you think you're doing, running from me and not waiting for me?!" She hissed, focusing all of her anger in one glare, making Ichigo's eyes widen as he felt the killing intent coming from her. She let him stand, and he glared at her, as she stood in front of the door, apparently refusing to let him in unless he answered her.

"I'm sorry, okay? I just thought that we'd been gone way too long. We've probably been reported as skipping school. I don't need that on my file!" Ichigo hissed, obviously lying. Rukia only glared at him.

"If you won't open up to me and tell me, fine! Just go into the classroom and pretend nothing happened! But until you can tell me, or just _not lie_ to me…you can sit by yourself!" She hissed, and turned around and opened the classroom door. She went to the teacher, whispered her apologies and hastily made up a lie for an excuse. The teacher then turned to Ichigo as he walked over to say something as well.

"I'm sorry about your dog dying, Ichigo…" She whispered, and then motioned to his seat. "Go ahead and sit." Ichigo gave her a small nod, trying not to burst out yelling about how he didn't have a dog. He went to his seat, passing Shinji Hirako…and shivering. He was aware that while Shinji didn't appear to be paying attention to him…he was fully aware of everything Ichigo did.

Ichigo zoned out throughout the rest of the day, completely ignoring and not noticing anything else until the lunch bell rang. When it rang, and everyone else got up from their desks and gathered their lunch, Ichigo watched Shinji. Shinji rooted through his desk, and produced a brown bag. He smiled and hummed, and left the room. Uryu, Keigo, and Mizuiro left the room with the flood of students…but Chad and Orihime walked over to Ichigo. Tatsuki left, as did Rukia, until it was just Chad and Orihime and Ichigo left.

Ichigo stood slowly, and looked at his friends. Chad was standing behind Orihime, silent and strong as usual…but even Ichigo had learned to read the big man. He was worried about Ichigo, as was Orihime. Orihime looked hesitant, and sad. "Ichigo...a-are you okay?" She asked softly, and Ichigo looked at her. He nodded.

"I'm okay, Inoue. I'm…I'm just out of it again today. Things are just a little strange. I'll be fine though…" He said, and then finished the rest of his sentence in his head. _'I hope.'_

Orihime nodded, and Chad did as well. They walked out of the classroom, and Ichigo shuffled after them. He went to his locker, where he had stored his lunch, but didn't follow Orihime and Chad to the roof where they usually had lunch. He shuffled through the halls, until he made it to the front of the school. Most of the students either ate here, or near the recreation area. Ichigo walked out of the school, unsure of where he was going to go. All he knew was that he didn't want to be around anyone. Not Rukia, not Orihime, not Chad, and not Uryu…he didn't want their sympathy or pity. He couldn't even bring himself to tell them about his problem.

He threaded his way in and out of the students' groups that were strewn around the front of the school. He stopped just short of leaving school grounds, and sat at the base of a tree. He leaned up against it…and allowed himself to let down his tough-guy façade. He felt tears well up, and he ground his teeth together. He couldn't believe everything that was happening. His Hollow was going to try to take over, kill him, and then kill everything Ichigo loved and cared about. Ichigo had trouble fighting his Hollow…he had trouble winning. His Hollow was strong, near impossible to beat. Ichigo knew that he had been lucky all the times he had fought his Hollow before. He was either lucky, or the Hollow had been showing him how weak he truly was.

He leaned his head back, letting it rest on the rough tree bark. He wasn't hungry, so he just dropped his lunch beside him. He was tired, angry, close to despairing. Life wasn't fair! It wasn't fair that he had to go through all this! He was only sixteen for crying out loud! Where did the gods get off making his life like this?

Ichigo was so busy feeling sorry for himself that he didn't hear several sets of footsteps approaching. He didn't hear them stop in front of him, and didn't see them because he had his eyes squeezed shut. He only noticed he wasn't alone, when a voice interrupted his thoughts.

"Ichigo 'Strawberry' Kurosaki, it's been a while since I've seen you around!" Crowed a voice, and Ichigo's eyes snapped open. Standing in front of him, was that annoying Reiichi Oshima. He had fought, and lost to, Ichigo many times. But that was when Ichigo had Chad at his side to fight Reiichi's little thug friends. His ego was huge, regardless, and he was annoying and unsightly as usual, with his silver lip-ring. He was wearing his brass knuckles, ready for a fight.

"What do you want, Jackass?" Ichigo asked, feigning boredom. In all reality, he was excited at this prospect. It had been a while since he had fought physically. He had been fighting with Zangetsu, fighting Hollows, and hadn't been in a decent physical scrap in a long time. Ichigo stood while Reichii simmered in anger. Reichii, to his credit, didn't flinch.

"Quit acting so tough. You don't have that hulking giant at your side anymore to protect you!" He boasted, and Ichigo gave him a bored look.

"So? I never needed protecting. Just because Chad's here, don't think I can't take you. I've done it before." He said, and unzipped his grey jacket that was part of the school uniform. He dropped the jacket behind him, and Reichii actually flinched this time. Ichigo loosened his tie, popped his neck and knuckles, while Reichii attempted to find a comeback.

"Whatever! We've gotten stronger!" Reichii said, attempting to bolster his own confidence.

"If you wanna fight, just bring it." Ichigo said, and watched as Reichii smirked. He motioned to his friends to fan out and surround Ichigo. Ichigo watched as his four friends surrounded Ichigo, as he and Reichii moved away from the trees and out in the open. Already, students were gathering to see Reichii fight Ichigo.

Ichigo was calculating who to go after first, when he was struck from behind. A fist slammed into his back, and he stumbled forward. He used his momentum to roll forward and then back onto his feet, ending directly in front of Reichii. Reichii stumbled backwards while Ichigo lashed out with his fist, and screams filled the air as students started to yell that there was a fight.

Ichigo went into his 'zone'. He ignored everything, canceling it out and filtering it. He only concentrated on his opponents, and did his best to sense them and the moves they were making. His fist impacted with Reichii's jaw, sending him stumbling back, and Ichigo spun around and landed a kick to another thug's gut. He then ducked a punch from his right, dodged a kick from his left, and blocked a punch from the recovering thug.

Ichigo emptied his head of thoughts, and gave into his more savage side. It wasn't one he gave into often at all. He had only been savage when the situation called for it, like when he was outnumbered, and even then, he held back. But at the moment, he didn't feel like holding back. He slugged one thug, then another, and dodged three more strikes from several people. He aimed to cause them pain, to discourage them, rather than to knock them unconscious.

In return for his kindness, he received a punch from Reichii's brass knuckles on his jaw, followed up by several kicks and punches to his face and stomach. He ended up on his knees, spitting blood, and then suffered several more blows to his chest and face. He sprang forward, off his feet, and tackled the nearest set of legs. He wrapped up the person, sending them crashing to the ground. He scampered to his feet, spinning and sending a kick into a thug's head. He didn't hold back this time.

The thug dropped like a sack of potatoes, unconscious, and Ichigo turned to the four remaining people. He targeted the thugs, well aware that if they fell Reichii wouldn't have any help.

He tackled another thug, then sat on the thug's chest and dished out several punches to his face. The high-school boy succumbed to unconsciousness after the seventh punch. Ichigo's knuckles were skinned, bleeding, and as he had dished out the punches to the thug, he had been punched and kicked by the others. He ignored them until the one underneath him was unconscious, and then bolted to his feet once more.

He turned to face the thugs, when two of the three each grabbed one of his arms and held him while Reichii punched him in the stomach and face. Ichigo didn't cry out, didn't shed a tear, as he took the damage dealt out. The brass knuckles crashed into his skull, his ribs, his stomach, threatening to send him into unconsciousness…but he held on. He tugged away from one of the thugs, kicking him in the side and then pulling the other boy on his right. He swung the one on his right into the one on the left that he had kicked, and then clipped him in the back of the head with a spin-kick. Unconscious, the high-school thug trapped his friend underneath him. Finally…it was just Reichii and Ichigo.

Ichigo, adrenaline coursing through his system, didn't feel his wounds. He was only aware of the blood pounding in his ears, dimly aware of cheers and screams from the students surrounding him, the red edging his vision, and of the look of fear on Reichii's face. Ichigo smirked, feeling his warm blood dripping from cuts on his forehead and cheek down his face. He called out, to be heard over the screams, "What? Five against one wasn't enough in your favor to win? C'mon! If you're so tough, why don't you try to take me on? It's not like I'm in full form right now!" He called, and Reichii growled.

Reichii sprang forward, swinging his brass-knuckle covered fist and over-extending as Ichigo ducked underneath the punch. Ichigo slammed one, two, three hard punches into the middle of Reichii's chest. Not enough to knock him down or out…just enough to hurt him a little and enrage him. Ichigo couldn't hit his problems…so Reichii was taking the brunt of his anger. Reichii stumbled backwards, doubled over, and Ichigo yelled, "Come on!"

He heard a commotion off to his right, from the direction of the school, and assumed the teachers were coming to break it up. He grinned, as Reichii noticed it too. He cursed, and attempted to run away. Ichigo darted forward, surprising even himself with his speed, and grabbed Reichii's collar and yanked backwards. Reichii choked as he was pulled backwards off his feet and fell onto his back. Ichigo smirked.

"I don't think so! C'mon…let's finish this before the teachers come along." Ichigo said. Reichii spat out a curse, and rolled to his feet. He charged Ichigo, and Ichigo blocked a clumsy kick from him. Ichigo dealt out a punch to Reichii's unprotected stomach, and then spun and snapped a roundhouse kick to the side of Reichii's head. His heel clipped Reichii' temple, and knocked the unfortunate thug unconscious. Ichigo smirked as the thug hit the ground, and then turned to the one remaining thug who had struggled out from underneath his unconscious friend. He glanced at his fallen friends, at the bloody yet smirking Ichigo…and then ran away.

"Ichigo!" Ichigo heard the familiar voice cry his name, but he ignored it. The students cheered, and some were being shouldered aside so others could see the aftermath. Ichigo nursed his bleeding right hand, and then wiped some of the blood that threatened to drip down into his eyes with the back of his hand.

Ichigo walked past the fallen bodies that littered the hard dirt and grass covered ground, and grabbed his lunch box and jacket. He clenched his now-hurting jaw, and spat out some blood off to the side. The students started to disperse, and Ichigo grinned widely. Despite his sore body…he felt good. He had just relieved a lot of built up stress, and it felt good to get back to scrapping. He wasn't a fool who went looking for fights, but he wasn't going to decline a fight when it presented itself to him.

Ichigo heard several voices calling his name, and he turned to the thinning student crowd. Forcing his way through the crowd was the easily visible Chad, and following in his wake was Keigo, Mizuiro, Uryu, Tatsuki, Orihime, and Rukia. Ichigo sighed, trying not to roll his eyes. Great. Just the people he _didn't_ want to see.

He waved wearily at them, and they started to bombard him with questions, comments, and overall annoying pestering. Keigo was wailing about the blood, the unconscious thugs, while Mizuiro commented on Keigo's wails. Tatsuki made a comment about how she was impressed with Ichigo's 'handiwork', and Uryu made a quiet observation about how Ichigo shouldn't have gotten in a fight with five people at once. Ichigo rolled his eyes at him, while Orihime asked if he needed her to heal his wounds. Ichigo shook his head no, and politely refused, and Rukia scoffed, "Don't worry about him, he has a hard head. He's taken worse."

Ichigo fought the urge to sneer at her, and instead turned his back on her. She was still angry, and she wouldn't show concern for him. Well, it's not like he needed or wanted her concern anyway! Finally, Chad spoke. Everyone stopped talking when Chad spoke, seeing as it was such a rare occurrence.

"Ichigo…why were you down here? Why didn't you come up to the roof?" He asked in his soft, deep voice. Everyone looked at Chad, and then back at Ichigo who was wiping more of his blood off onto the back of his had. Ichigo looked away from them, as they realized that Ichigo had indeed not come up, and he had deliberately come down here…_away_ from them.

"I…I…I just felt like eating alone today." He said lamely, and everyone glanced at each other. Ichigo never ate alone, not in as long as anyone could remember. He wiped blood away from a cut on his lip, and looked away as even Keigo became serious.

"Hey, Ichigo…man, are you okay?" He asked, and a thick and sudden silence fell over the group. Everyone looked at each other or at Ichigo, and Ichigo looked away. Damn it…this is exactly what he didn't want! He didn't want others to worry about him! He was fine! He could take care of himself, and he didn't need pity or sympathy!

Ichigo bit his lip fiercely, trying to keep the tears from welling up again. He failed, and turned his back on everyone, keeping his tears hidden as they rolled down his face. "Yeah…I'm fine. Don't worry. Y'know what? I'm just going to go home real quick and change. I got blood on my shirt…and I need to change it before lunch is over." He mumbled, and started to walk away.

"Ichigo…" Ichigo heard Orihime's soft, concerned voice murmur, and he bit back a bitter laugh as he heard Rukia say everything was okay. Yeah, everything was okay…hell, it was great! It was a walk in the picnic, how Ichigo had a Hollow who was going to try to take over his body and kill him in the next few days and how Ichigo didn't know of any way to stop it. And the Hollow wouldn't just be satisfied to kill Ichigo and take over his body and then go to the Hollow World, Hueco Mundo, he'd kill all of Ichigo's family and friends too! Yeah…everything was really okay.

Ichigo walked home, leaving his friends at the school, and muttered and grumbled all the way. He was sick and tired of his life! Why in all the gods' names couldn't he be normal? He was tired of seeing spirits, tired of being a Soul Reaper…tired of having a life so crazy and hectic that he sometimes wanted to rip his hair out. When he walked in the front door, Isshin was having his lunch break. Namely, sitting on the couch eating a Peanut Butter and Jelly sandwich. Isshin looked up, crumbs stuck to the corner of his lips, and instantly stood when he saw Ichigo's state.

"Ichigo! What happened?" He asked, setting down his plate and swallowing what food he had left in his mouth. He wiped off all the crumbs and darted to Ichigo's side, in a rare moment of seriousness.

"Just some thugs as school. I put them down, though. I need to go change, take care of my cuts, and then head back to school. Do you think you could make a doctors note, in case I'm late?" Ichigo asked, and Isshin nodded. Ichigo tossed his jacket on the back of the couch as he passed his father. He then walked upstairs, to his room, surprised his father hadn't pestered for more information…but was also grateful.

Ichigo took off his tie, threw it on the bed with his lunchbox, and then took off his dirtied and bloodied shirt. His pants were dirty as well, but they could be dusted off. Then he stripped off his shirt underneath, threw that on the floor with his dirty shirt, and went to his closet. He grabbed another shirt, and then went to his dresser and grabbed a white tee shirt for an undershirt. He didn't put them on yet, but went to the bathroom.

With practiced efficiency, he grabbed the first-aid kit and the things he would need. He quickly cleaned his cuts, hissing in pain when he put in peroxide to clean them, and bandaged them. He had several gashes on his face from the brass knuckles that Reichii wore, but they weren't deep enough to need stitches. He then wiped the remaining sweat and dirt from his face, neck, and chest and put on his shirts. He kept all his thoughts at bay, keeping his mind empty. He focused on one task at a time, so he wouldn't be swamped by his thoughts. When he went to his room and grabbed his tie again and put it on, however…one thing that wouldn't be ignored emerged.

'_**Hey Kingy. Took quite a beating, didn't ya ?'**_ Hichigo's cold, arrogant voice echoed in Ichigo's head.

Ichigo froze as he finished tying his tie, and stood still. He didn't dare reply to Hichigo…he couldn't. _**'Aw, what's the matter Kingy, scared? Yeah, I know why you're scared. The secret's out of the bag…Hehehe. But still, you know just as much as I do that you won't win when I do take action.'**_ Hichigo sneered, and Ichigo swallowed with difficulty.

'_**But you think it's bad now? How you can constantly feel me? That ain't nothin'! Hehehe, if you think you're afraid and panicked now…just wait. Now, I'm gonna be with you almost constantly…and it'll be worse than you've had it so far! I'm not gonna let you rest, have a moment of peace…you won't be able to function properly!'**_ Hichigo cackled, and Ichigo felt his breathing become more shallow, his heart-rate increase…and his hand shook. He let his hands fall from his necktie to his sides.

'_**Ah, well, that's all I wanted to say. Well, that, and it looks like your Rukia doesn't really care. Sucks to be you…'**_ Hichigo laughed, and then his voice faded. Ichigo felt Hichigo's presence suddenly, as if he was right next to him. Ichigo spun, looking around wildly. So this is what Hichigo had meant...Ichigo wouldn't have a moment's rest. He wouldn't know if Hichigo was there, or not. He could almost feel Hichigo breathing down his neck. Ichigo shivered, but forced himself to move. He harnessed all his willpower, and his feet moved. He walked jerkily out of his room, down the stairs, and to the living room. Isshin stood there, doctors note in hand.

"You're not going to make it on time. Just take your time getting there, don't strain yourself. I already called and said you had me take care of some cuts and gashes. Be careful…Ichigo." Isshin said, and Ichigo forced himself to nod his head up and down. He walked past his father, grabbing his jacket that he had tossed on to the back of the couch, and then walking to the front door while pocketing the doctor's note. He slipped his shoes back on, and for once, listened to his father's advice. He walked slowly back to school, not straining himself…but also keeping alert. Hichigo's presence was thick, suffocating, and like the Hollow was keeping stride right next to Ichigo. Ichigo knew that if this kept up…he would go crazy. There was no doubt of that.

Ichigo's day had been tortuously slow after that. None of his friends had spoken to him, for which he was grateful, but he had caught them looking at him multiple times. Their concern was obvious…even Uryu's. The Quincy, or rather the boy who had lost his Quincy powers, would try to seem as inconspicuous as possible…but would still glance over at Ichigo to make sure he was okay.

When the end of the day finally came, Ichigo had slowly made his way to his locker and wearily put everything back in his backpack. He had then been confronted by a hesitant Rukia, whose anger had finally dissipated. He hadn't had the patience for her, and told her he'd meet her back at the house, because he needed to do something. He lied…and he was sure she had been able to see that easily. She had left, leaving Ichigo to walk slowly through the halls.

Now, Ichigo was standing outside of his house, dreading going in. It was almost 7 o'clock, but he wished he had walked even slower. It was almost dark, but he didn't care. He didn't want to be near anyone or anything. But, he knew that he at least owed it to his family to make an appearance. He sighed as he opened the door, and stepped into the house. He kicked off his shoes and called out, "I'm home!"

Immediately, Ichigo was greeted by his little sisters. He waved and gave a weary smile, and said, "I'm not hungry. I'm pretty wiped out…so I'm going to go crash." He lied. In all truth, he was weary but he wasn't that tired. He wouldn't be able to sleep anyway, with Hichigo's pressure smothering his senses.

He was then greeted by his father, abnormally subdued. He strode up to Ichigo, placed both hands on Ichigo's shoulders, and said, "Okay then. You get some rest, Ichigo. If you wake up and you're hungry…we'll have a plate in the fridge for you." He said, and Ichigo nodded. He walked away from his family, fully aware of Yuzu asking in a hushed tone about his face. Ichigo ascended the stairs, headed to his room…and was surprised when he bumped into Rukia. They excused each other awkwardly, and Rukia then darted past him…but not before he noticed several things.

The first thing, was that she wasn't wearing her school uniform. She was wearing a set of deep purple silk pajama pants and long-sleeved shirt that Ichigo had bought her. The second was that she smelled like her Lavender shampoo and soap scent and her hair was damp. She had just gotten out of the shower. And the last thing he had noticed…was that her eyes were slightly red and puffy, watery too…signs that she had been crying. Ichigo felt guilty, knowing he had caused her to cry, but fought back the guilt. She had made him feel like wanting to cry earlier, and she hadn't been repentant at all…so why should he? He stomped up to his room, ignoring the fact that Rukia had stopped at the base of the stairs and stared at him. He shut the door behind him, and was immediately assaulted by Kon. He blocked the flying plush toy, and slammed him on the ground.

"Not now, Kon. Get in the closet or something and shut up!" Ichigo growled, and Kon was so taken aback by Ichigo's ferocity that he went straight to the closet and stayed there. Ichigo dropped his backpack on the floor, and stumbled over to his bed. He threw himself down, groaning as he landed on a bruise on his back from one of the thugs earlier. Damn it hurt.

Suddenly, a wave of exhaustion washed over him, and his lids almost slammed shut, but then he felt Hichigo's presence surge to a stronger level. The presence was so dominating, that all Ichigo could hear, was the sound of white noise. His eyes shot open, but then, just as fast, slammed shut. He couldn't think…he just needed to sleep. He was tired, way more tired than normal. Maybe he had a concussion?

That thought jolted Ichigo awake. He had been dealt enough head trauma that it might be a slight concussion at the very least…and sleeping was the last thing you wanted to do when you had a concussion. If your brain was hemorrhaging, and you slept…you might not wake up. He sat up quickly, and sprang out of bed, but hissed in pain when his movement disagreed with his body.

He walked out of his room, and down the stairs, anxious to talk to his dad. He walked to the kitchen, where Isshin and Yuzu were making dinner together, talking. He passed Rukia and Karin, who were sitting on one of the couches watching the TV. He didn't spare Rukia a glance, though she watched him, and walked straight to his father.

"Dad…can you check me, just to see if I have a concussion?" Ichigo asked, and his father turned around, his face showing his surprise.

"Uh…sure, hold on Ichigo…" Isshin said hesitantly. He went to the sink, away from the stove, and washed and dried his hands. Isshin then went past Ichigo to his coat that was hanging on a coat rack. He fished through his pockets until he found his pen-light and then nodded.

"Ichigo, pull out a chair and sit down, okay?" He said, and Ichigo nodded. He did as his father said, pulling out a chair from the kitchen area and then plopping down into it. Isshin knelt in front of Ichigo, and held open one of Ichigo's eyes. He then flashed his light into Ichigo's eye once, turned it off, and then once more, and then did the same to the other eye. Isshin frowned. "Your pupil's aren't reacting to the light…which is a sign of concussion. Ichigo, are you feeling dizzy or have you been feeling dizzy since your fight?" He asked, standing and depositing his pen-light into his coat pockets again.

"No. I haven't felt dizzy at all, just abnormally tired right now." Ichigo said, and stood as well. He pushed his chair back into the kitchen and was aware of everyone's eyes on him. Isshin went to the kitchen, to a cabinet where he kept the household medicines.

"Alright, Ichigo. Take this aspirin, and you'll have to stay up for 24 hours. With your brain bleeding…we can't risk you sleeping." Isshin said, and got out a couple pills from a pill bottle. He put the bottle away and then handed Ichigo the pills. Ichigo tossed the pills into his mouth and swallowed them easily. He had always been good at swallowing pills.

Ichigo groaned. "Dang it…I wanna sleep." Isshin gave him an understanding and sympathetic smile. "Sorry, kiddo. Why don't you go sit on the couch with Karin and Rukia? Yuzu and I will be finished with dinner soon." Isshin said, and Ichigo groaned inwardly. Damn it. He nodded, and shuffled over to the unoccupied couch catty-corner to the one Rukia and Karin were on, making sure not to look at Rukia. He sat, and rested his arms on his knees and folded his hands together. He stared intently at the carpet, aware of Rukia trying not to look at him as well. He could feel the tension…the awkwardness.

Karin gave the two a look, and sighed. So they were already fighting, after only a few days of being together? She stood, and patted Rukia gently on the shoulder. Rukia looked up at Karin and smiled softly, and Karin jerked her head in Ichigo's direction. Rukia's eyes widened and she mouthed, 'No.'

Karin nodded, and whispered, "I don't know what the problem is…but it's uncomfortable without you two talking. I don't care if it's his fault or your fault…just please get everything back to normal." She said, and then went to the kitchen to offer her help.

Rukia looked at Ichigo, who was resolutely trying to keep his gaze on the carpet, and felt a twinge of regret. Right now he needed her, whether he wanted to admit it or not. He was alone, facing the eminent attack of his Hollow…and she had been upset with him over him just running away. She couldn't expect him to tell her everything and be emotionally vulnerable to her at all times. She sighed, and stood, and slowly walked over to Ichigo. She sat next to him, and to his credit, he didn't react.

"Ichigo…let's go to your room and talk." She murmured, looking at him. He didn't move, didn't react. She rolled her eyes, and looked around. She tried again.

"Ichigo…we need to talk. Let's go to your room." She said, and she saw his head nod a fraction of an inch. She accepted that, and stood. He stood as well, and Rukia noticed Karin watching them as they walked out of the living room and to the stairs. Rukia took a deep breath as she climbed the stairs, and entered Ichigo's room first. The first thing she noticed was the bloody shirts on his floor, then his backpack. She winced when she saw the blood-stained shirts, and remembered Ichigo's actions from earlier. He had been hurt, and reacted in a normal response of a teenager dealing with it. He had lashed back out, ignoring her. She should have at least known better. She was a couple hundred years older than Ichigo for goodness sakes!

When Ichigo closed his bedroom door, he said, "Kon…you can come on out, but keep your trap shut and don't interfere."

Kon opened the closet a crack, and then said hesitantly, "Uh…no thanks. That'd be like walking unarmed into a war zone. I can see what's gonna happen…so I'm just gonna plug my ears and hide in here." He said, and the shut the closet door. Ichigo frowned, and then looked away from Rukia when she turned around slowly to face him.

"Ichigo…" She said, hurt. He couldn't even look at her? Why was he acting like this?

Ichigo spoke with a bitter tone, and she knew she probably deserved this. "What?" He asked, crossing his arms over his chest and keeping his gaze averted. She stepped closer to him, so they were only a foot or two apart. She took a breath, and then spoke softly.

"Ichigo…I was wrong to react how I did. I know that…and I have no right to expect you to tell me everything about how you're feeling all the time. It's hard for me to remember sometimes that you're only sixteen, and it's hard for me to remember how old _I_ really am." She murmured, and he looked at her finally. His brown eyes held no warmth, only a hardness that hid his emotions. She almost took a step back, but held her ground.

"Ichigo, what I am trying to say is that I'm," She was interrupted suddenly by her Soul Pager, that was in her pocket, and Ichigo's Deputy Pass blaring out, "**HOLLOW! HOLLOW! HOLLOW!**"

Ichigo looked at her with the hardness still in his eyes and said, "Kon, get over here." He said, and Kon opened the closet door and hopped out.

Ichigo snatched the plush bodied mod-soul and then grabbed the deputy badge and slammed it into Kon's head. The little green ball fell out of Kon, and Ichigo snatched it up. Rukia watched as he popped the little green ball pill into his mouth and swallowed, and then he separated from his body. "Kon, don't fall asleep in my body. I have a concussion, and if you fall asleep I'll never wake up." He barked, and Kon gave him a surprised look.

"Oh…that would explain why you're all beat up and I feel sluggish." Kon said, and Ichigo turned to Rukia.

"I'll be back…we'll have to continue our 'talk' later." He said. Rukia glared at him slightly and shook her head. "I'm coming too." She said firmly, and took from her pockets her Soul Pager and Soul Candy Dispenser. She quickly popped in a green pill, and separated from her body.

"Chappy, act normal, don't draw attention. We'll be back." Rukia said, and Ichigo sighed. He really wasn't sure if he wanted her to come along, but he couldn't stop her. She was a Soul Reaper too.

"Fine, let's go." Ichigo barked, and opened his window. He then sprang out the window, and Rukia followed him. She opened her Soul Pager, got her bearings, and pointed in the direction that the Hollow's signature was. "There!" she said.

Ichigo sprang forward, obeying Rukia's tactical advice from a few days ago about not falling back when he could advance, and a well aimed punch from the giant hollow just missed him. He slashed it's leg, severing the limb, and Rukia sprang at it from above while it's guard was down. She cut through its mask, and it dissipated. Ichigo was surprised they were working well as a team, when they were so obviously out of synch with each other.

He holstered Zangetsu and strode next to Rukia, not looking at her. She looked at him, however, and sighed. They stood side by side, and Ichigo glanced upwards…towards the waxing moon. He opened his mouth, about to speak, when something tickled at the back of his neck…at the base of his skull. He paused, and heard the faintest of sounds behind him. It clicked immediately. It was the faintest rattle of a sword leaving its sheath.

Ichigo spun, grabbing Zangetsu and swinging it, and just barely caught the silver blade that had been swung down at him. Rukia sprang backwards with a cry of surprise, and Ichigo recognized the person immediately.

"Shinji?!" Ichigo cried, and Shinji Hirako grinned in response. He was still wearing his school uniform, and he stood with his sheath in his left hand and his right hand holding his sword as it pressed against Zangetsu. Shinji's wide, toothy smile threw Ichigo for a moment, before he calmed down. Shinji's eyes widened slightly as Ichigo pushed him and Shinji skidded back a foot…and then Ichigo lowered his sword. Rukia had hers out, however.

"Rukia…lower your sword. He's not here to hurt me." Ichigo said softly, and Rukia gave him an unsure glance. She lowered her sword…but didn't sheath it. Ichigo, likewise, didn't sheath his sword. He couldn't be sure Shinji wouldn't want to test his swordplay.

"Ichigo Kurosaki…you aren't responding how I imagined." Shinji chuckled, and Ichigo didn't respond. Shinji shrugged. "Aren't you curious as to why I have a Zanpakuto? Or what I'm doing and why I'm here?" He asked, and Ichigo just stared at him.

"Let me see it." Ichigo stated, and Shinji and Rukia both gave Ichigo a look of confusion. Rukia whispered, "What?"

Shinji stayed standing in the air, feet away from the edge of the roof Ichigo and Rukia was on. Ichigo clarified. "Your Hollow Mask…let me see it." He said, and Shinji's eyes widened considerably.

"You know about my…?" He asked, and Ichigo nodded. Shinji smiled. "Well aren't you full of surprises?" He laughed, and then he stuck his sheath into his belt. He then raised his left hand into the air in front of his face, and Ichigo watched as white specks of energy coalesced in Shinji's hand and then expanded to form a Hollow mask. It reminded Ichigo of a Pharaoh's mask.

Ichigo nodded, and then holstered his sword. Shinji looked at him with curiosity, and Rukia looked at him as if he was crazy. "Okay then. So you _are_ a Vaizard."

Shinji sheathed his sword and threw his hands into the air. "Sweet Kami! And here I thought that you would be surprised. Give me a break!" He cried, but he was still smiling. He must have found this extremely enjoyable, being surprised.

"Okay…let me ask this before you surprise me again. Do you know why I'm here?" Shinji asked, and he stepped forward. He was no more than three feet from Ichigo, and he placed his hands on his hips. Ichigo shook his head.

"I don't know the reason you came for me. All I know, is that you can help me. My mask disappeared, and my Hollow has started to mess with me. I can feel him as if he's standing next to me." Ichigo said, and Shinji smiled widely.

"Okay then, Ichigo Kurosaki…so you know who we are, or rather you know _what_ we are, and you know we can help you. The thing is, Ichigo…we are wanted dead by Soul Society. They have us marked as 'kill on sight'." He cast a pointed glance at Rukia, who stared right back. Shinji continued. "We want you to join us, the Masked Army, the Vaizard. Leave behind Soul Society, the Shinigami…join us." Shinji said, and once more brought out his mask.

"We can teach you to control, suppress, and destroy your Inner Hollow. We can help you become more powerful than any Soul Reaper…and to harness your Hollow powers without risking being overrun by your Hollow. All you would need to do is abandon the Shinigami. Sever ties with Soul Society…you're better off without them anyway. If they were to ever completely find out about your Hollow…you'd be targeted just as we are." Shinji said, and Ichigo listened carefully.

"If they find out about me having a Hollow…they'll kill me?" Ichigo asked softly, and he looked from Shinji to Rukia. His face was a mask, hiding his emotions. Rukia couldn't even tell what he was thinking, and it scared her.

Shinji nodded slowly, while Rukia stood completely still. She knew it was true…but she didn't want to say it. She hadn't even thought of what Soul Society's actions would be if they found out about his Hollow. Ichigo, seeing Shinji nod and Rukia confirm it with her stillness and silence, ran a hand through his hair.

"So you're saying…you'll help me win against my Hollow and teach me to harness Hollow powers, and all I have to do is promise to cut ties with Soul Society?" Ichigo asked. It seemed pretty cut and dry. He would have to cut ties with Soul Society, regardless, if they would kill him for having an Inner Hollow.

Shinji nodded in confirmation, and Ichigo sighed. "I won't ever get to see my friends again…will I?" He asked, and Shinji gave him a reassuring smile, which seemed slightly eerie.

"No…you'll get to see them again. It's not like we're kidnapping you. You can come on your own free will. Just as long as you don't give away our secrets and position to any Soul Reapers." He cast a meaningful glance at Rukia. Rukia glared at Shinji, and Ichigo looked at her.

"Rukia…I need to know…did you know that the Vaizard have a kill on sight status? Did you know that if Soul Society found out about my Hollow they'd kill me?" Ichigo asked softly. Rukia seemed startled by his question, and shook her head.

"No…I didn't even know the Vaizard existed until today! I did know what they would do if they found out about your Hollow, Ichigo…but please believe me when I say I didn't remember it until now." She pleaded, and Shinji kept his face impassive. He looked back and forth between Ichigo and Rukia, and then extended his hand to Ichigo.

"Well? Will you join us, your kin, Ichigo?" He asked, and Ichigo felt something inside of him tremble with excitement as Shinji identified himself as kin with Ichigo. Ichigo could feel Shinji was powerful. Definitely higher than Lieutenant level…and it seemed as if Shinji was holding his power in a lot.

Ichigo looked at Shinji, and saw no trace of malice or the sinister gleam that he had seen earlier. He saw honesty, and no trace of lies. Ichigo looked away, towards Rukia…whose eyes were pleading for him to say no. He looked back at Shinji, and opened his mouth to speak.

"Let me think about it, please. I'm aware I don't have much time left, especially with my Hollow gaining power so fast…but I need to weigh the options. Your offer…it means a lot to me…but I have friends in Soul Society, friends who are Soul Reapers. I have family _here_. I need to think. Can you give me a day or two?" Ichigo asked softly, and Shinji nodded.

"Yes. I can indeed do that, Ichigo Kurosaki. Come to me with an answer, whenever." He said, and then he straightened. His eyes narrowed, and Rukia's head jerked to the side. Her Soul Pager suddenly went off, and she whipped it out. She opened it, and then her eyes widened. "That level…that's higher than…"

Then, the slowest, Ichigo felt it. A Spiritual pressure higher than a Menos…and Ichigo remembered how strong a Menos was. And the feel, smell, and texture of the spiritual aura was definitely Hollow. He looked at Shinji. "I'm going to take care of this. Rukia…let's go!" He yelled, and Rukia nodded. She sprang forward, headed towards Karakura Business District, sword in one hand and Soul Pager in the other. Ichigo sprang after her, following close, and glanced over his shoulder. Shinji grinned and waved farewell, and murmured, "Ichigo Kurosaki…you are indeed an interesting boy. I meant what I said back in class: I hope we can be friends." And with that, he flipped out his green cell phone and hit his Speed Dial 1.

The phone rang for a few seconds, and then he said, "Hello…yes. I gave him the offer, and I told him I'd allow him time to think about it." He held the phone away from his ear and grimaced. He gingerly brought it back to his head and said, "I know…don't worry. Give him a break, he's only sixteen, still a human…and he's hundreds of years younger than us. Don't worry…I'm convinced he'll join with us." Shinji paused, and squinted to see the orange-haired Substitute springing from roof to roof in the distance. "He really has no other choice." He added, and then he hung up. He turned around, and slowly walked on the air, in the opposite direction Kurosaki was headed. He would give the boy time…as he was sure Ichigo would come to them. As he had said, Ichigo really didn't have any other choice.

And that's the end of Chapter 6! Tell me what you thought!

Ja Ne!


	7. Chapter 7

BLEACH: Listen To Your Heart

BLEACH: Listen To Your Heart

Written By: FlexRhysode1

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**: This chapter is finishing the night, and I'm sorry it's gone so long, but I have good reason! So, please enjoy this chapter! There is an, uh, Adult Situation kinda thing at the end of the chappy, so if you guys don't want to read it, stop before reading: 'XXXXXXXX' for a page break, okay? It's not too graphic, I don't think. Enjoy the chappy, dear readers!

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Bleach, or the Characters within it, or the song 'Listen To Your Heart' by DHT. All rights go to their respective owners, namely DHT, and Tite Kubo.**

CHAPTER 7: Revelations and Dangerous Plans

Previously:

_Then, the slowest, Ichigo felt it. A Spiritual pressure higher than a Menos…and Ichigo remembered how strong a Menos was. And the feel, smell, and texture of the spiritual aura was definitely Hollow. He looked at Shinji. "I'm going to take care of this. Rukia…let's go!" He yelled, and Rukia nodded. She sprang forward, headed towards Karakura Business District, sword in one hand and Soul Pager in the other. Ichigo sprang after her, following close, and glanced over his shoulder. Shinji grinned and waved farewell, and murmured, "Ichigo Kurosaki…you are indeed an interesting boy. I meant what I said back in class: I hope we can be friends."_

Continuation:

Kon had tied Chappy up. He had done it most gladly. Chappy had talked, and talked, and talked…and every sentence ended with 'Hop'. Kon almost killed her, before he remembered it was Rukia's body. So, he tied Chappy up, put a gag on her, and put her in the closet. He clapped his hands together happily, thankful for the peace and quiet.

Kon was planning a night full of mischief, seeing as he hadn't been out in Ichigo's body in a while. He longed to do naughty things, such as peeking up girls' skirts and hitting on single women around town. He used to do it…but not anymore, because Ichigo never let him run around in his body.

Kon exited Ichigo's room via the window, and jumped out. He landed on the ground easily, thanks to his enhanced legs, and sighed. It felt so good to be back in Ichigo's body. Ichigo was strong, muscular…and most of the girls he hit on thought he was handsome. Hehehe…now time for some mischief.

Kon headed out to a more populated section of Karakura, where teenagers hung out and partied, so he could enjoy his freedom. He was halfway there, when something exploded behind him with enough force to send him face-first into the pavement. He rolled onto his back, groaning in pain. "What the hell is going…on?" He asked, his voice dwindling as he saw a large shape emerge from the smoke.

He recognized the person, or thing rather, even though he had only seen it once. But this time…it was different. "Grand Fisher?!" He cried. Grand Fisher, humanoid yet still Hollow, stood above Kon. He still had the thick brown fur body, but he also had feet, and hands…and his mask was half-off. He was a giant, with hands as big as Kon was. He shivered, and scrambled to his feet.

"Ichigo Kurosaki! I've come to kill you!" He boomed, and Kon felt the massive spiritual pressure radiating from him. He shivered, and forced himself to turn and run.

He bolted, going as fast as his enhanced legs could carry him…which was considerably fast. Grand Fisher immediately gave chase, and each step he took shook the ground so hard it was like a miniature earthquake. 'Aw crap! Come on! Why do these things always happen to me!?' He whined.

"Come Ichigo Kurosaki, turn into a Soul Reaper! Let us finish our fight!" Roared Grand Fisher. Kon nearly pissed himself he was so scared. Grand fisher was close, and even with his enhanced leg's, Kon could tell he wouldn't be able to outdistance the Hollow. But maybe…just maybe he could lead the Grand Fisher to Rukia and Ichigo so they could take care of him. Though from the monstrous spiritual pressure he felt…he honestly doubted if they could take care of it.

He leapt to the top of a three-story business building, landing lightly, and then sprang from it. A second later, Grand Fisher crashed carelessly through it and pursued Kon into the air. Kon wailed, "COME ON!!"

Grand Fisher growled as he chased Kon for several more minutes. "I grow tired of this, boy!" He roared, and smashed through yet another building. Kon gritted his teeth, and ran in the direction of Ichigo's house. Ichigo and Rukia would be there. A Hollow wouldn't be a match for them, so they would most likely be at the house now.

"Very well…if you won't change into your Shinigami form, then I'll just kill you while you're still human!" Grand Fisher roared from behind Kon, and then suddenly Kon saw next to him. Grand Fisher was there, having seemingly appeared out of thin air, and he grabbed Kon with a bone-crushing grip. Kon cried out as the massive fingers wrapped around his chest and cracked several bones, and then gasped in surprised as Grand Fisher threw him to the ground and followed Kon's descent with a fist. He would be crushed between asphalt and a fist. Right then a pun flew into his head and he laughed hysterically in his mind. He was between a rock, the asphalt, and a hard place, Grand Fisher's fist.

He slammed into the pavement hard, cracking the asphalt with the impact, and coughed up blood. Immediately following his impact, Grand Fisher's monstrous fist slammed into his legs. He heard a sickening crack, but was too dazed to feel the pain. All he knew…was that he couldn't feel his legs now.

"If you refuse to fight me in Shinigami form…I'll grind your pathetic human bones into dust! Now…DIE!" Grand Fisher screamed, spittle flying from his lips as he raised his right fist once more, and plunged it towards Kon.

'_So this is it?'_ He thought dimly, and looked at the hazy shape of Grand Fisher's fist rushing at him. Suddenly, everything was lit by an intense white light, and Kon frowned. He was a mod-soul…could he go to Soul Society? Was he in Soul Society?

But then, he heard footsteps behind him and a gruff and familiar voice call out, "Sorry…but Ichigo's not here. So…how about you play with me instead?"

Kon whipped his head around, and his heart nearly stopped in shock. Standing less than two feet behind him, was Isshin Kurosaki, garbed in a Soul Reaper Shihakusho with a metal armband on his left shoulder that held a white captain's cloak in place. Kon may not have known too much…but it was obvious Isshin was a former captain, just from his garb. Kon muttered, "Holy crap."

--

Ichigo froze in midair, stopping as he sensed a new spiritual presence. It was huge. Equal to or more powerful than the Hollow's reiatsu, he couldn't tell. Rukia stopped beside him, and she whispered, "Who is this? It's definitely a Soul Reaper presence…but I don't recognize the reiatsu!" She said fiercely, and Ichigo looked in the direction.

"I don't know who it is…but whoever it is, they're about to take on a huge Hollow." Ichigo said grimly. "We need to give him backup, just in case…" he said, and Rukia nodded. They sprang forward, running on the air, going as fast as possible. They were only a few minutes away…

--

Kon snapped his head back in Grand Fisher's direction, as he spoke slowly. "Who…are you?" He asked, and the bright white light vanished. A small object fell to the ground in front of Kon, smoking. Kon recognized it as the charm that Isshin had sown on to Ichigo's school uniform. Isshin stepped forward, ignoring Grand Fisher for the moment, and grabbed the talisman. He tossed it to Kon, and said, "I told him to keep it with him at all times. But, oh well, it was made for you originally, Kon."

Kon froze. "You know my name? How long have you known?" He asked, and Isshin gave him a small smile. He moved his right hand to rest casually on his Zanpakuto hilt, and answered Kon.

"I've known from the first day I saw you inside Ichigo's body, that day at the cemetery. The day Ichigo fought Grand Fisher, here." Isshin said, jerking his thumb at the hulking menace. "Didn't you notice? I never once called you Ichigo when you were in his body."

Kon's eyes widened, and he murmured, "No way…"

Then, Isshin turned to Grand Fisher. "Eh…sorry about my manners. You wanted to know my name, right? Well, my name is Kurosaki…Isshin Kurosaki." He said, and Grand Fisher hissed.

"So you're…" He growled out, and Isshin nodded and scratched the back of his head.

"Heh…yeah. I'm Ichigo's old man." He said, and Grand Fisher muttered, "So he's a pure-blood! That would be why I lost to him!" He said, more to himself than to Isshin. "You, being his father, must know where he is! Tell me!" Grand Fisher demanded, returning his full attention to Isshin. Isshin blinked in surprise.

"You expect me to know where he is? Ichigo's not a baby anymore…and I don't keep strict attention to where he is. I've always been pretty loose with that." Isshin said, planting his hands on his hips.

Kon gave Isshin a look that said, 'Uh-huh, whatever, liar.' And said, "Liar. You're strict with Yuzu and Karin."

Isshin turned his head to look at Kon and glared. "It's not the same thing! They're special! What you're saying, it's like comparing night and day!" He said, using dramatic hand motions to emphasize what he was saying.

"Anyway, Mr. Hollow…Ichigo's not available so why don't you fight me?" Isshin asked calmly, facing the Hulking Brute.

"I have no interest in you! I came this night to kill Ichigo Kurosaki…no one else!" Grand Fisher spat in disdain, and Isshin's eyes narrowed, but he never lost the slight smile on his lips.

"Well, you see, I came here tonight to kill _you_. Interested now?" Isshin said, and Grand Fisher cackled.

"You want to fight me!? Do you have any idea what I am? I'm no ordinary Hollow! BEHOLD MY POWER FORM!" He roared, and suddenly his mask broke off his face, shattering, and he grew even larger. His face deformed, with his forehead protruding and his jaw sticking out so he had a severe under-bite. And he had two horns sticking out of the side of his head that stretched all the way down to his stomach, and Kon measured Grand Fisher's fists to be twice as big as Kon now. He was massive, and his spiritual pressure increased twofold, pressing hard on Kon.

"What is he? Is he one of those Menos Grande?" Kon gasped out.

Grand Fisher heard him, his voice booming as he roared, "I am no measly Menos! I…am an Arrancar!"

Isshin spoke loudly, so the hulking Grand Fisher could hear him easily. "You're Hollows who remove your masks in order to gain Soul Reaper powers, am I right?" He crossed his arms over his chest as if it were no big deal.

Grand Fisher's eyes widened as he raised his right hand over his shoulder and grabbed something. "If you know that much, then you must know about this!" He said, and brought the object he had grabbed into view. "A Zanpakuto!?" Kon cried. "It's massive!" It was indeed massive. It was at least as big as one of the buildings Grand Fisher stood above.

"Right! The Size of one's Zanpakuto mirrors one's spiritual power! You don't have a chance wielding such a small blade, child!" He roared at Isshin, who stood calmly.

"Is that so?" Isshin asked airily, and then assumed a ready stance. He bent his legs and slid them apart, his right foot slightly in front of his body, and gripped his sheath with his left hand and the hilt of his own Zanpakuto in his right. "Why don't we find out?" He asked cheerily, grinning as if it were a game.

Grand Fisher looked surprised, but then shifted his gaze from surprise to disdain. "You may think you know a few things…but you're a fool. You are ignorant of the most basic Soul Reaper Lore…but so be it!" He lifted his Zanpakuto above his head, and glared down at Isshin. Isshin stared calmly back, and then with a burst of spiritual energy and a gust of wind, Grand Fisher and Isshin swung their blades.

Kon stared in shock, unable to move, as was one of the combatants. "You want to talk about the basics? Captain-class Soul Reapers keep their Zanpakuto at a manageable size on purpose. Otherwise, they'd have to swing swords as big as buildings…like you. Never judge the strength of your opponent by the size of their sword. Until you learn that, don't talk to me about basics, _child_." Isshin said, sheathing his Zanpakuto with an air of finality.

Grand Fisher stood still, his sword buried deep into the asphalt where Isshin had been standing. But Isshin stood behind the mammoth, having dodged the swing easily while slashing his own Zanpakuto. Grand Fisher grunted, and then blood exploded from Grand Fisher's body, starting at his left shoulder going down through the hole in his chest and then stopping once it reached his abdomen.

"Im-Impossible!" Grand Fisher groaned, and then fell forward. He twisted so he landed on his left side, and then…he dissolved into nothingness. Purified, Grand Fisher was no longer a threat. And, Isshin had avenged his wife's death.

--

Ichigo stopped once more. "Damn…it's gone." He cursed, and Rukia nodded. "That spiritual pressure was intense…I wonder what happened to make the Hollow stronger." Rukia murmured.

Ichigo closed his eyes and reached out with his senses. "The Soul Reaper is still there. We can reach him in a minute. You ready, Rukia?" He asked, opening his eyes and turning to her. She nodded, and put away her soul pager and sword. Ichigo holstered Zangetsu, and then darted forward once more.

Rukia didn't look at Ichigo while she ran next to him. She just said, "Ichigo…let me finish what I was going to say back before we got interrupted in your bedroom." Ichigo didn't glance at her, but nodded to show her he was listening.

She sighed. "Ichigo…I'm sorry. I really, truly am. Can you forgive me? I'm just…concerned for you. You know I love you, and I just want you to be able to open up to me so I can help you through this." She said softly, and Ichigo tried not to jerk in surprise with her apology. He had expected her to chew him out for not talking to her, for ignoring her…or just for the heck of it. If she had humbled herself enough to ask for his forgiveness, and to apologize…he wouldn't be made out to be an ungrateful punk. He stopped, and Rukia stopped at the same time.

He turned to her, and dropped his barriers. He looked down at her, and he could see her relief at being able to see what he was thinking and feeling again. "Rukia…I…" He sighed, unable to put into words what he needed to. He ran a hand through his hair. "Dammit." He muttered.

He couldn't think of how to tell her how he felt, so he showed her instead. He reached out, wrapped his arms around her petite waist, and drew her to him. He bent his head down, and kissed her gently on her lips. He felt her shudder in his arms, and she kissed him back just as slowly and gently.

She knew what he was saying. He still loved her…he always would, and he was sorry for acting like he had. He was going through something stressful, difficult, and extremely overwhelming. He pulled from their kiss, and whispered, "Please…just have a little patience with me."

She nodded, opening her eyes and smiling softly up at Ichigo. "Of course…" She whispered back, and then she removed herself from his embrace. She grabbed one of his hands and pulled him with her as she started to run once more in the direction of the Soul Reaper spiritual presence. Ichigo grinned and ran with her, keeping stride with her, but not letting go of her hand. Everything wasn't exactly back to normal…but it was at least good enough between the two of them. Now, they just had to deal with this new presence.

--

Isshin finished healing Kon's legs, and helped the mod-soul stand. Kon grunted as he stood, and winced slightly. His legs were healed, but the rest of his body was still a little sore from Ichigo's fight earlier. Isshin frowned. "Sorry…but I can't heal those. I can't let Ichigo know who and what I really am." He apologized, and Kon waved it off.

"I know. Thanks for healing my legs though. Or rather, Ichigo's legs." Kon said, and Isshin smiled and nodded. Then, a familiar sound reached Kon's ears. It sounded like wooden clogs.

"So, how does it feel to be a Shinigami again after twenty years?" Came an airy and even more familiar voice. Kon whipped his head around, looking down the street, and was surprised to see who was walking towards them.

Isshin crossed his arms over his chest and looked at Urahara. "So you came too?"

Urahara smiled. "Well, I couldn't have you blame me for your shriveled up reiatsu, could I? Just in case you needed some help…which I see you didn't."

Isshin nodded. "Well, it feels fine." He said, answering Urahara's first question. Kon gaped. "W-w-what? TWENTY YEARS!?"

Urahara and Isshin ignored him. "So…do you feel better now that you've avenged her death?" He asked, and Isshin looked away.

"Not really. I never really held a grudge against the stupid Hollow in the first place. The only thing that I regretted was that I didn't have the power to save her in the first place. But…still. I was proud that she saved Ichigo, nonetheless." Isshin said gruffly, and Urahara smiled.

"You and Ichigo are both so much alike…it's quite eerie." Urahara laughed, and Isshin glared at the Shop Owner.

"Nuh-uh! We are nothing alike!" Isshin growled. Urahara laughed again, "Are too." Isshin yelled, "I said we aren't, and that's the end of the discussion!" He 'humphed' and crossed his arms over his chest again.

Urahara nodded. "As you wish. Speaking of your son…he came to see me about his problem. And have you noticed about _them_?" He asked.

Isshin sighed. "Yeah…I felt one of their Reiatsu just a little while ago. So the Vaizard have contacted him already…"

Urahara nodded. "I'm not too worried…except for the fact that no one knows what their goals are. No one knows their headquarters, their intents…but I take comfort in one thing about it. It seems they're gearing up for war, and seeing as Aizen will be a threat to them…I hope they might assist us in the war."

Isshin contemplated this for a moment. "True…they seem to be only on their own side. Not for us, not for Aizen, and not for the humans. They only look for their own survival and well-being. I do see how Aizen would want to eliminate, or experiment on them. So…maybe if they incorporate Ichigo, he could help sway them." He said softly, and Urahara shrugged.

"We shall see." He said simply, and looked up in the sky.

"Speaking of your son…he's coming. We'd better get going." Urahara said, turning. Isshin nodded, and turned to Kon.

"Kon…I'm going to ask that you refrain from mentioning any of this to Ichigo, especially about me being a Soul Reaper. I don't want things to get awkward, and stressful, around the house. I'll tell him about it when he's ready, but not until then." Isshin said gruffly, and Kon nodded.

"S-sure." He said, and Isshin nodded. "Okay then. Let's go."

Kon was about to ask where, when Isshin grabbed him, and then with a blur of motion…he flash-stepped Kon to Ichigo's bedroom. He then let go of Kon, who fell face-first due to his surprise, and walked out of Ichigo's bedroom. He went down the hall, and then a moment later he walked past Ichigo's bedroom once more in his body. He walked downstairs, shutting Ichigo's bedroom door on his way down, and Kon sighed. Dang. So much for a night of fun.

Ichigo and Rukia sprang down from a business building, and landed lightly on the street where the Reiatsu had been located moments earlier. Ichigo looked around wildly, and Rukia reached out to try to sense for the presence. "Dang it…where are they?" Ichigo growled.

"They left already." Rukia sighed, opening her eyes. She looked at Ichigo as he muttered under his breath. "Sorry." She said, apologizing for holding them up when they had stopped and talked minutes earlier.

Ichigo waved off her apology. "It's not that important. I just wanted to see who they were…especially if they beat such a high-level Hollow. Their Reiatsu was powerful…and I thought it seemed slightly familiar." He said, and then cast another glance around. He frowned, and sighed. "Damn."

Rukia frowned. "Look…a crater." She said, and pointed to the middle of the asphalt road. Ichigo squinted, and then saw it. He ran over to it and knelt next to it. Rukia walked over to him. Then, Hichigo decided to play around with Ichigo.

'_**Hehehe…so you really think I'll let you get help from those 'Vaizard' people? I'll take over before they have a chance.'**_ Hichigo said, and Ichigo flinched away from the crater. His hand flew to his sword hilt as he felt Hichigo's presence soar, and he looked around wildly to see if Hichigo was really there. Rukia's hand flew to the hilt of her Zanpakuto as she cast a suspicious glance around.

"What is it Ichigo?" She asked warily. Ichigo grimaced.

"It's Hichigo." He said tersely, and Rukia's eyes widened. "He's messing with me again, damnit." Ichigo growled.

'_**Ooohhh…I'm so scared! You told your girlfriend on me!'**_ Hichigo cackled madly, and Ichigo's lip curled.

'_Shut the hell up! If you don't stop, I'll come in there right now and kick your ass!'_ Ichigo hissed, and Hichigo seemed to pause to consider his words. If he wasn't careful…Ichigo could come in and do some real damage to him before he was ready. But, he couldn't have Ichigo realize the full extent of power he had over Hichigo at the moment.

'_**Oh, relax. It's not like I'm actually there. Lighten up.'**_ Hichigo whined, and Ichigo snarled aloud, "Shut up!" Rukia, who had drawn close to Ichigo, stepped back in surprise. Apologetically, Ichigo said, "Sorry, Rukia."

She nodded unsurely, "It's okay…"

Hichigo seemed to take the hint, and backed off, leaving only a small tingle of his presence remain in the back of Ichigo's head. Ichigo shook his head, and then sighed. "He's gone."

Rukia walked up to Ichigo and leaned against his chest, sighing. He finally let his hand drop from his Zangetsu's hilt, and wrapped his arms around her. "I'm sorry…I've been really inconsiderate. Especially with how you have to deal with a Hollow," He felt her shudder at the word, "Inside of you, threatening to take over." She whispered.

He lowered his head so his chin rested gently on the top of her head. "I forgive you. If you were going through this instead of me…I'd probably react the same way, if not more severe." He said, and she buried her face deeper into his chest. She breathed in the scent that was Ichigo: untamed, intoxicating, pure male. He held her gently yet firmly, and looked up at the sky, in the moon.

He was going to have to make a hard choice. He would have to cut ties with Soul Society…with Rukia even, if he hoped to control his Hollow. To protect Rukia, he would have to leave her. He wasn't sure he could handle that.

Rukia seemed to be able to tell what he was thinking, feeling, without even looking into his eyes. He felt her sob, and he looked down at her in alarm. He was about to ask what was the matter, when she choked out, "Ichigo…don't leave me."

Ichigo, surprised, pressed her tightly to him in a hug. She hugged him back fiercely, and sniffled into his Shihakusho. "Rukia…" He murmured. Just like that, his resolve was weakened. One phrase from her…and he didn't want to go.

"I know that your best chance is with the Vaizard, Ichigo. I want you to be able to defeat your Hollow…but it means I'll lose you. I don't know how hard it will be for me to live without you now that I realize how much I love you…but I don't think I could survive it." She whispered, and he was surprised. Rukia Kuchiki was admitting weakness to him, admitting her dependence on him.

"Hold on." Ichigo whispered. He closed his eyes in concentration, and he felt Rukia hold tight onto him, obviously wondering what he planned to do. He flash-stepped, carrying Rukia a startling distance with one step, but he didn't stop there. He flash-stepped again, hurtling through Karakura town. On the second Shunpo, flash step, he loosened his grip on Rukia once they reached their destination.

Rukia felt soft grass underneath her shoes, and cast a quick glance around. They were in one of the parks, no…they were in _the_ park. The park where Rukia had come to, where Ichigo had battled his Hollow, and where she and Ichigo first admitted they held deep feelings for each other. Rukia let go of Ichigo, and looked up at him with slight confusion.

"Rukia…I haven't decided if I will or not. But…it's more than likely I'll go with them." Ichigo admitted, and Rukia looked away. He could see the tear roll down her cheek, a rare display of emotion from her. She brought a hand up to her face and hastily wiped the tear away, but then he reached out and gently grabbed her wrist.

His voice broke as he spoke. "Rukia…I don't want to leave you. I don't. It was hard enough for me to be without you after we left Soul Society…" He said, and she looked at him. Her chin was quivering slightly, and her eyes glistened with unshed tears. She could see the truth of his words, and listened as he continued.

"But if I want to protect you from myself, from Hichigo, I have to go." He said, and Rukia nodded and looked away again. He saw her bite her bottom lip, in an attempt to reign in her emotions and stop the tears from flowing. Then, tears rolled down her cheeks.

"I'm not going to pretend to be all self-sacrificing…" He murmured, and brought her into a tight hug, and she sobbed into his chest. "But I will say this is for the best, at least for now. But I promise you, Rukia, that I will come back. I won't be able to be with you all the time, I won't be able to see anyone…until I can control my Hollow. Once I do control him, I'll come back as often as I can. Even if Soul Society hunts me down, and if I have to fight through every Captain they throw my way…I will be here for you." He said, and she looked up at him.

"You fool…" She said fondly, trying to smile past her tears. "Don't be stupid." He smiled at her, and laughed softly, "You can't expect me to not be stupid. I'm only human." He joked, and she laughed half-heartedly. He reached down gently and wiped away her tears, and whispered, "If you'll wait for me…I won't let you down."

She hugged him tightly, burying her face in his chest. His smile faltered slightly. "Promise me something, Rukia." He murmured softly. She nodded into his chest, and he looked up at the sky. A pained expression crossed his face. "Protect my family for me, please." He whispered, and Rukia nodded.

"Of course." She whispered back, still buried in his chest. He bent down slightly, picking her up bridal-style, earning a slight squeak of surprise. He used Shunpo, flashing into his room through his window he had left open. Kon jumped in surprise, as he had been lying on the bed. Chappy was tied up, sitting in a corner and humming happily.

Ichigo and Rukia gave Kon and Chappy matching looks of disbelief, and Kon shrugged. "She wouldn't shut up." He whined, and Ichigo tried not to laugh as he set Rukia down. Wordlessly, he and Rukia removed the mod-souls from the bodies. Kon didn't protest, for once, and Ichigo tossed the little green pill (and Kon's plush body) into the closet and shut it. Rukia wordlessly synchronized back into her body, and then Ichigo did as well.

Then, they stood silently in his room. "Rukia…" He murmured, and she looked at him. He gave her a cocky smile. "Don't worry." He said, and they both switched into their familiar teasing banter.

"Who said I was worried about you?" She snorted, and Ichigo gave her a playful frown. "Whatever, midget." He growled, and then gave her a smile. He went to his bedroom door, and opened it. "Let's go get dinner. It's most likely done now."

She nodded, and together, they walked downstairs. When they sat down with the family for dinner, Karin seemed relieved that they seemed to have patched things up. They all ate happily, and Isshin was making several comments about his 'beautiful children' and a 'loving family dinner'. But then, Ichigo stiffened.

Rukia gave him a look, as did everyone else. His chopsticks, which had been an inch from his mouth, dropped. He whipped his head around, staring at Isshin. Isshin was at the head of the table to the right, next to Karin, and he gave Ichigo a curious look. "What's wrong, son?" He asked, and Ichigo just stared with an open mouth. Ichigo's mouth opened and closed several times, but then managed to gather his wits about him.

"Uh…nothing. Sorry. Just feeling a little strange." He mumbled, and hastily picked up his chopsticks. Ichigo shakily started to eat, and Rukia watched him carefully. She was sitting across from him at the table, and she ate slowly.

Ichigo was startled. He had just reached out, wanting to feel the comfortable aura of Rukia's spiritual presence, and felt another startling low presence that was familiar. Familiar, because he had chased it down just a few minutes ago. It was low, as if being hidden, but Ichigo felt it for a brief moment. It had come from Isshin.

The rest of dinner passed quickly, and when Yuzu and Isshin went to clean the dishes, Ichigo did something surprising. He told Yuzu and Karin to go get ready for bed, so he could do the dishes for a change. He sent Rukia a look that said clearly, 'Stay here.'

So Rukia stood in the living room, as Ichigo and Isshin gathered the dishes and took them to the kitchen. Ichigo was silent until he was sure Karin and Yuzu were upstairs. Then, he set his dishes on the counter next to the sink and waited for Isshin to set down his dishes. Once his father set his dishes in the sink, Ichigo viciously grabbed his father by the front of his tee shirt. He pressed his father against the counter, earning a surprised grunt of pain from Isshin. Rukia stepped forward, crying, "Ichigo!"

"Who the hell are you?!" Ichigo growled, and Isshin and Rukia both froze in confusion. Isshin slowly raised his hands to Ichigo's wrists and carefully asked, "Son…Ichigo, what are you talking about?"

"Your reiatsu…" Ichigo hissed, and then closed his eyes. He summoned the Spirit Ribbon's, and instantly Rukia's eyes widened. The room filled with white ribbons…but then three red ribbons floated in the room. One from Ichigo, one from her…and one from Isshin. _"You're_ the one who beat the Hollow earlier!" Ichigo hissed, letting go of Isshin's shirt with his right hand and grabbing Isshin's red spirit ribbon.

Rukia stared, dumbfounded, as she realized that Isshin had a low-level spirit energy that was indeed familiar. It felt like the one that had battled the Hollow, but it was weaker. "You…you're a Soul Reaper?" She asked, and Isshin sighed and lowered his head.

"This is exactly what I wanted to avoid." He muttered, and Ichigo let go of his father. The spirit ribbons disappeared, and the three Shinigami stood silently. Isshin straightened his shirt, and glared at Ichigo.

"You know, Ichigo, you could have just asked nicely." He accused, and Ichigo took a step back. He seemed unsure now. His father was a Shinigami, a soul reaper, and from his reiatsu from earlier…he was at least at a Lieutenant level.

Rukia stepped slowly next to Ichigo, and asked again, "You're a Shinigami?"

Isshin nodded wearily. "I suppose that I can explain it to you…seeing as you have to stay awake for 24 hours. But first…let's do the dishes." He said, and turned to the sink. Ichigo nodded tersely, and quickly started to help. Rukia sat at the kitchen table, running through possibilities of Isshin being a Shinigami. They did the dishes in fifteen minutes, and then Yuzu and Karin came down to the kitchen, hugged everyone, and said goodnight. Ichigo smiled and wished them goodnight, and as soon as they were gone, dropped his smile. Isshin held up his hands in front of him to calm Ichigo. "Let's get some tea. This is going to be a lengthy story."

Ichigo frowned, but then went about making tea for Rukia and Isshin. He didn't want any. It was another ten minutes before they were all situated and sitting at the table. Isshin sat at the head of the table, and Ichigo and Rukia sat on opposite sides, right where they had sat for dinner. Rukia and Isshin sipped their teas for a minute, before Ichigo lost patience.

"C'mon already!" He snapped, and Isshin raised his eyebrow at his son.

"Watch your tone." He chided gently. "I know you're impatient…but relax. I'm not avoiding it. And…I'm still your father."

Ichigo's frown deepened. "Fine." He said curtly, and Rukia shook her head. Ichigo wasn't very patient with this new development. Ichigo waited, and then Isshin nodded.

"Okay…I'm not exactly sure where to begin." Isshin admitted, and ran a hand through his spiky black hair. He sighed, and looked fondly at the poster on the living room wall. It was his 'Masaki Forever' poster.

"Why don't you start with who you were in Soul Society, and then go from there." Rukia suggested softly, and Isshin nodded. "That sounds good." Ichigo agreed.

"All right." Isshin said, and sipped his tea. "You have to understand that no matter what, I am still who you've always known me to be, Ichigo. This is just a side that I gave up…" He forewarned, and Ichigo nodded. He crossed his arms over his chest and leaned back in his chair.

"Back in Soul Society, twenty or so years ago…I was a captain." He said, and Rukia squinted as she tried to remember where she had been twenty years ago.

"I was an academy student then…so I wouldn't know who you were." She concluded aloud, and Isshin nodded in agreement.

"I was captain of the third Company, before Ichimaru Gin." He stated, and Ichigo's eyebrows shot up. "So that would explain his reaction once he heard my name in Soul Society. That's why he didn't kill me." He said, and Isshin shrugged.

"Ichimaru recognized your name, that's for sure. He probably realized you were my kid…and didn't kill you because he knew I'd come after him." Isshin laughed softly, and Ichigo nodded. That made sense.

"But anyway, I was on a mission to combat a Menos here in Karakura. One of them had popped up, and we didn't know why. So, I came here with my Lieutenant to fight it. There was…a complication." Isshin said softly, and his eyes glazed over as he relived the past.

"There were two Menos Grande. The second one came out after we attacked the first. It caught my Lieutenant by surprise and killed him." Isshin said. "I was in the middle of fighting a Menos, when a young girl ran by me, screaming. Apparently…she could see me and the Menos."

"It was mom." Ichigo whispered softly. Isshin nodded. "Yes…it was Masaki. I just saw her, and I knew that I had to protect her. I ended up being foolish and leaving myself open. I was wounded, but I managed to destroy the Menos. She didn't know how to help me, but the Urahara happened along."

Ichigo sat up straight at his words. "Urahara?" He asked, and Isshin nodded. "Yes. He had been exiled nearly 80 years before that. I had no choice, seeing as I was almost dead. Urahara took Masaki and me to his shop and nursed me back to health. He was going to modify Masaki's memory…but I refused. I was in love with her, and I refused to let Urahara touch her. Masaki stayed by my side while I recovered, which wasn't that long thankfully, and we got to know each other. I told her everything about Soul Society, who I was…and she in turn told me all about her life."

Isshin smiled fondly. "We fell for each other…hard." He laughed. "I was so smitten, that I decided to leave Soul Society for her. There was something about her that made me want to give up everything for her…and I did. I had Urahara make a Gigai that resembled me, and we made it look as if I was killed with my Lieutenant, but I managed to kill the Menos with my last breaths. Masaki didn't like it, but I told her I was through with Soul Society…because I wanted to be with her."

"Urahara made me a Gigai, and I lived with Masaki. I became a doctor, as you can see, and within a year of us being together…we married. Then, you came along, and then Karin and then Yuzu. The years flew by so fast..." He murmured.

"If you're a Captain level Soul Reaper…why weren't you able to save mom?" Ichigo whispered, and tears filled his eyes. Isshin's eyes watered as he looked at Masaki's poster. "I…I was too slow. By the time I got there, it was all over." He whispered hoarsely. "It had been many years since I hadn't used my Soul Reaper powers, and I failed her."

Ichigo gritted his teeth and murmured, "So…you knew about Grand Fisher." Isshin nodded. "Yes. I killed him tonight, by the way." Ichigo's head snapped up and his eyes glared at Isshin.

"What?" Ichigo asked, and Isshin gave him a small smile. "He came to kill you, and found Kon. I interfered and kill him. I know you wanted to avenge your mother, but I felt that seeing as I failed the first time…I could make up for it in this."

Rukia stared in surprise. "But…Grand Fisher wasn't that powerful when Ichigo faced him the first time."

Isshin nodded. "I know. He became an Arrancar. That is, a Hollow that removes its mask to gain Soul Reaper powers. He got cocky, and it cost him." He stated flatly, and sipped his tea.

Ichigo nodded. "So…you and Urahara talk, then?" He asked.

"Not too often. Just when there are interesting things happening in Soul Society. He keeps me updated." Isshin replied, and Rukia nodded. "That makes sense as well. But I have to ask…why didn't you fight back the first night Ichigo became a Soul Reaper? Why didn't you kill the Hollow?" She asked.

Isshin stroked his beard. "Well…to be honest, it's the same reason you didn't sense the Hollow. Ichigo had so much unbridled spirit energy, I didn't even sense the Hollow until it crashed through the wall. Then, I didn't have enough time to change into my Soul Reaper form. Even then, I was weakened. My Reiatsu has dwindled…and I'm much weaker than I used to be. But then I sensed you, and…well, things happened from there."

Ichigo shook his head. "Why didn't you ever tell me?" He asked, and Isshin gave him an apologetic smile.

"Because, Ichigo…I haven't been a Soul Reaper in twenty years. As far as I was concerned, I was stuck being a doctor and father, and I had no place to interfere with you and Rukia." Isshin said, and Ichigo ran a hand wearily through his hair.

"So…you knew everything that happened to me? In Soul Society, with Urahara, and with my Hollow?" Ichigo asked, and Isshin affirmed it with a nod.

"Of course. Urahara let me know everything…and Yoruichi filled me in about your Bankai. I have to admit, by the way, that I'm impressed you reached Bankai in the time you did. I'm proud of you." Isshin said gruffly, and then drank his tea.

Ichigo smirked. "So I guess I've got my old man's skills."

Isshin smirked back. "Of course."

Rukia smiled and shook her head. "You two…" She laughed, and they boys looked at her, just daring her to say they were alike. They glared, and she laughed at their childishness.

Then, Ichigo spoke. "Dad…" He said, and Isshin looked at him with mild amusement. "Yeah, Ichigo?"

"I've been contacted by the Vaizard." He said, and Isshin nodded. "I know. I felt it." He stated, and Ichigo shrugged. "I figured. But still…they want me to cut ties with Soul Society and join them. They'll teach me to control my Hollow…and I don't have much time."

Isshin nodded. "So you want to know what to do? Choose Soul Society, or the Vaizard, right?" He asked, and Ichigo nodded. Rukia looked down at the table, trying not to interfere. She wanted to yell for Ichigo to stay, but at the same time she wanted to urge him to go.

"Well, Ichigo…consider this: Soul Society doesn't know about your Inner Hollow except for Byakuya. He's the only one. But, I don't think he'll tell the others. But, if word gets out…you'll be hunted down. I'm sure you've made friends with the Captains…but it will still be ruled you're to be killed and hunted down. No matter what. It's only a matter of time until they find out…and you've got to get strong enough to hold your own against them so they don't kill you. If push comes to shove…I'll fight with you, but you need to control your Hollow. It's a threat that needs to be take care of…before it takes care of you." He stated, and Ichigo nodded.

"But…will I really become strong enough to stand against the captains? And against Aizen, even? Last time…" Ichigo trailed off, remembering how Aizen had stopped him with one finger.

Isshin smirked. "The Captains…won't be able to win against the Vaizard. The Vaizard protect their own, trust me on that one. I had the misfortune to fight one, and when I almost won…the rest rescued him and I was so outclassed I might as well have been an academy student again. As for Aizen…if you get strong enough, even Aizen's strength won't mean a thing."

Ichigo nodded. "In that case…I'll have to tell Shinji tomorrow I accept. But, how will I explain my absence?"

Isshin scratched his beard. "Well…that's tricky. I can modify your friend's memories…but I'm sure you wouldn't like that. We can do several things: say you went on an exchange trip, say you transferred, or stage your death." He stated, and Ichigo made a face.

"Stage my death? That sounds horrible…" Ichigo said, and Isshin shrugged. "You've got to protect your friends, Ichigo. The only way you can do that is by severing your ties and protecting them without them knowing it." He said, and Ichigo nodded.

Rukia finally spoke up. She had been quiet, listening and contemplating. "If you stage your death, Ichigo, especially by the hands of a Hollow...Soul Society would never know. You wouldn't have to worry about them looking for you, and you could go around practically undetected." She didn't like the idea, especially since it would hurt Ichigo's friends, but it was the easiest and most convincing one.

Ichigo frowned. "But what about Inoue, and Chad, and Uryu? What about Keigo, and Mizuiro, and Tatsuki?" He asked, and Rukia saw the pain in his eyes.

"Inoue and Chad and Uryu could know…but Tatsuki and Keigo and Mizuiro would have to think you're dead." Isshin said softly. Ichigo grimaced. "But…what if I explained everything to them?" He asked, and Isshin shook his head.

"No, Ichigo. They would think you're crazy, and it wouldn't do any good. It may hurt…I know. I left a lot of friends back in Soul Society. But…it's for the best." Isshin said sadly.

Ichigo bolted to his feet, tears in his eyes, "But what about Yuzu and Karin?" He asked, and Rukia and Isshin exchanged looks. "I've felt Karin's spiritual power…and it's increasing. She might be able to see Hollows, and in turn, Shinigami. We might be able to tell her, but I'm not sure about Yuzu. She says she can't see them at all…but you could visit us. I would have to explain everything to the girls…but I'm sure they'd understand." Isshin relented, and Ichigo smiled thankfully.

"At least they'd know the truth." He whispered, and Rukia gave him a small smile. That was Ichigo…looking out for his family and friends, thinking about what might happen to them over what might happen to him.

"Very well. How long do you have, Ichigo?" Isshin asked gruffly. Ichigo considered his words carefully.

"My Hollow is strong right now, almost ready to take over. I have maybe a few more days. But, I'll tell Shinji tomorrow, and tomorrow I'll say my goodbye's. Then we can explain everything to Yuzu and Karin the day after…and then stage my death." Ichigo said. He flinched when he said 'stage my death'.

Isshin nodded. "Good. I'll call Urahara, and have him get to work on a Gigai that looks like you've been killed by a Hollow. We'll incorporate your friends, Ichigo, so we can make it authentic. They'll 'see' you die, and they'll kill the Hollow. You and I can draw the Hollow here with our spiritual pressure, and Rukia will kill it after it 'kills' you. We'll have to be careful though. Soul Society will most likely be watching, so we'll have to stage a distraction so their attention is drawn away from you. I think that Rukia's Shikai should do it." He said, and Ichigo nodded. Then, he realized something.

"Uh…dad…can I ask you a favor?" He asked suddenly, and Isshin nodded. "Of course, Ichigo." He said, smiling proudly. Ichigo rolled his eyes. "Can you teach Rukia Bankai while I'm gone? I promised her that I'd teach her…and Yoruichi is getting me one of those doll things that makes your Zanpakuto come to life this weekend."

Isshin thought for a moment, and then shrugged. "Sure. I could probably use the practice anyhow. I haven't used Bankai in over forty to fifty years." Ichigo grinned. "Great!"

Rukia stood and bowed thankfully to Isshin. "Thank you, Mr. Kurosaki. I'm extremely grateful." Isshin waved her off, laughing. "I told you to call me Isshin. And it's not a problem, Rukia. You helped Ichigo, so it's only fair I help you."

"I'm going to call Urahara, and fill him in." Isshin said, and stood and went to the phone. Ichigo and Rukia understood the unspoken, 'Go spend as much time together as possible.'

Rukia and Ichigo both walked away from the table, hesitant now. They slowly walked up the stairs to his room, silent. When they made it to his room, he shut the door behind them and walked to his bed. Rukia sat next to him on his bed, graceful and beautiful as ever.

They sat silent, side by side, until Ichigo spoke. "Do you really think that everyone would try to kill me?" He asked, and Rukia understood when he said 'everyone' he meant everyone in Soul Society.

Rukia spoke carefully, and slowly, making sure that she thought everything through. "To be honest…I don't know. I know that if Byakuya hasn't so far, then he won't if the secret somehow got out. General Yamamoto would, without a doubt, as would Kurotsuchi. Komamura would most likely fight you, because he's a staunch supporter of Yamamoto. But I'm not sure about the rest. Unohana seemed to like you, so I would really say she would without hearing you out first. Kenpachi wouldn't…he would only fight you because he wanted to, and Ikkaku and Yumichika and Yachiru would support you, I'm sure. My captain, Ukitake, would support you, and Kyouraku would support you in turn. Toshiro and Rangiku might fight you…but only if they were forced to. Overall, there would be more of us for saving you than for fighting you. And of course, Soi Fon might protect you because she supports Yoruichi. Yoruichi would protect you, along with Urahara." Rukia said, and Ichigo smiled.

"I wonder if Renji would be for saving me…" He murmured, and Rukia smiled as well.

"He would. Believe it or not, he might be gruff…but he likes you. You're his rival…but his friend at the same time." She said softly, and Ichigo grinned.

"Good. I'd hate to have to beat him again." Ichigo laughed, and Rukia laughed softly with him. Her laugh faded, however…and she turned to Ichigo. "Ichigo…what we're planning is dangerous. It could backfire and you'd be hunted down by Soul Society regardless. I doubt they'd find you…but they'd watch me like a hawk because I'm close to you. If you visited me…they'd see and then we'd both get caught."

Ichigo's grin faded as well, and in its place was a look of dead seriousness. "I would kill them before I let them catch you. I could take you with me if that happened, and you and I could hide with the Vaizard. I don't care if Renji and Byakuya came to capture us…I wouldn't let anyone take you." He said fiercely, and she believed him.

She turned to him and pushed him playfully, sending him sprawling onto his back in the middle of his bed. Surprised, he laughed, and she smirked. His smile froze on his lips when she crawled up to him, seductive smirk on her face, and she straddled him and sat on his hips. She bent down, putting her face millimeters from Ichigo's, and whispered, "If this is going to be our last night together for a while…I'm going to give you a reason to come back to me as soon as you can."

He blushed at her words, and she leaned down and kissed him passionately. It was a lot like their first kiss: hot, forceful, and excited. She kissed him with all she had, and she felt him respond just as eagerly. He grabbed her by the hips, and quickly flipped her over onto her back so he was on top. She gasped in surprise, but then Ichigo's mouth was on hers.

For her being his first experience like this, he was surprisingly good. His hands roamed her body, his right hand going to the small of her back and his left arm holding himself above her so he didn't crush her with his body. She moaned into his mouth as his kisses set her blood on fire. His right hand slipped under her long sleeved silk purple pajama top and touched the bare skin of her lower back, and she shivered and arched her back.

She couldn't think…she could hardly breathe. Her hands explored his body, feeling his hard and muscular frame, and messed up his hair as she passionately kissed him. Their kisses became more frantic, as they both felt fire fill their veins. Ichigo moved his kisses to her neck, and she gasped at the contact. He sucked gently, and she felt her mind go blank. She moaned, and then she felt his hand that was at the small of her back move its way to her stomach. His touch sent her mind reeling again, and she lay there, holding tight to him. He was her anchor, solid and holding her in the tempest of emotions and feelings that rolled over her.

She whimpered as he nibbled her neck gently, and she clamped her eyes shut. He moved his hand up her toned stomach, up to her ribs, and her eyes snapped open. "I-Ichigo!" She gasped, and he stopped his attentions on her neck. He looked up, and regretfully asked, "I'm sorry…am I going too far?"

She shook her head. "Hold on." She whispered, and he gave her a puzzled look. His look of puzzlement changed to embarrassment as she moved her hands to the buttons on her Pajama shirt. She unbuttoned them from the bottom, slowly. She watched as his gaze followed her progress, and she felt nervous about what she was doing. It wasn't that she didn't want to do it…it was that she was self-conscious of her body. She knew that she wasn't as curvy as Orihime, or even most of the other girls, and she was worried what Ichigo would think.

For once, he could tell what she was thinking. She finished unbuttoning her top, but held it shut, and she looked hesitantly up at him. He gave her a small smile. "Rukia…you're the most beautiful and perfect girl I know. You don't have to do this. If you're uncomfortable with it, don't do it. I'm happy doing _anything_ with you, even if it's just restricted to holding hands and hugging and kissing. I won't pressure you into anything…just stop if you want to. I won't be angry." He reassured her, and she blushed.

"No…it's just…I'm not like the other girls…" She mumbled, and Ichigo's smile widened. "I know you're not like them. It's because you're better than them." He said, and she smiled gratefully at him.

"Ichigo…" She murmured, and then let go of her top and reached up and brought his head down to hers so they kissed. Ichigo focused on her soft lips, the feel of her hands on his body…not wanting to seem like all he was after was getting her out of her clothes. He wasn't like that.

He was surprised when she grabbed his right hand between both of hers as she was kissing him, and she moved his hand to her now uncovered chest. The only thing shielding her chest from his hand was small black bra, but she placed his hand on her, and she groaned into their kiss at the contact.

He was hesitant, unsure of what to do, and she smiled into their kiss. She broke their kiss, gasping for breath, and whispered, "It's okay. Just go with your instincts." She said, and then he blushed and nodded. Then…he went back to her kisses, and she was surprised at the feeling he put into the kiss. It was so amazing…it made her toes curl. She responded in kind…and then they lost themselves to their passion.

XXXXXXXX

"Rukia…" He murmured. He was lying on his back, with her laying on his chest. Her head rested on his shoulder, and her usually neat hair was messy. It spilled down onto his bare shoulder, and he could smell the scent of her lavender shampoo. He smiled.

"Yes, Ichigo?" She asked softly. She smiled contentedly, feeling quite satisfied and pleased with the outcome of the night so far. She lay on his bare chest, her form fitting together with his under the blankets.

"Thank you." He said softly, and absent-mindedly stroked her soft, bare, back. Her skin was so soft…

She smiled. "You're welcome. But…thank _you_, too. You surprised me." She laughed softly, shivering slightly under his caress. She noted with a slight embarrassment, that their clothing somehow had ended up all the way across the floor and near Ichigo's closet door.

"I just did like you said and went with my instincts." He said truthfully, and she smiled and hugged him. "Well, your instincts are amazing." She laughed. He grinned. "Thanks."

She smirked as she felt his hand wander over her bare body, and his body respond to her. "Ichigo…your stamina's quite impressive." She giggled softly. He smirked in response. It wasn't often she giggled without using her fake voice, but when she did…it was actually quite appealing.

She threw back the covers, getting out of bed. He blushed as his bedroom light revealed her form: petite and beautiful beyond his wildest imagination. She noticed his gaze, and smiled seductively.

"We can't have you sleeping, remember? Doctor's orders." She laughed, and he raised an eyebrow. "Well…if you insist, I'm not going to argue." He said. She stretched languorously, and he smiled. She smiled back, and then climbed atop him.

"This time…I get top." She said, smirking and then arching an eyebrow when he crossed his hands behind his head. "Well, okay…if it's doctor's orders." He laughed. His laugh was interrupted by a passionate kiss from Rukia, and he smiled. Maybe, just maybe, things would turn out just fine.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Hey guys. Thanks for reading 'LISTEN TO YOUR HEART' so far! I realize it may have been kinda soon for that /\ kinda thing…but I couldn't help it. I wasn't going to separate them and leave Ichigo with nothing, lol. I'm kinda embarrassed about writing that…but oh well. I just hope I wasn't too graphic so as to disturb or offend you guys.

Review and let me know what you thought! The next few chapters are going to be awesome to write, and I hope you guys will forgive me for separating Ichigo and Rukia so soon after getting them together again, but that was my plot to begin with. There is going to be a bit of a time So, here's to hoping you guys approve of another chapter!

Oh, and I know that Isshin is a Soul Reper, but I do NOT know which squad he was a Captain of, and I haven't been able to find it out anywhere. So, I made up Isshin's story with what I think it might be, just through speculation. I know it's kinda lame, but if any of you know what really happened and what squad Isshin used to be Captain of, let me know in a Review or a PM! Thanks!

JA NE!


	8. Chapter 8

BLEACH: Listen To Your Heart

BLEACH: Listen To Your Heart

Written By: FlexRhysode1

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**:

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Bleach, or the Characters within it, or the song 'Listen To Your Heart' by DHT. All rights go to their respective owners, namely DHT, and Tite Kubo.**

CHAPTER 8

PREVIOUSLY:

"_My Hollow is strong right now, almost ready to take over. I have maybe a few more days. But, I'll tell Shinji tomorrow, and tomorrow I'll say my goodbye's. Then we can explain everything to Yuzu and Karin the day after…and then stage my death." Ichigo said. He flinched when he said 'stage my death'._

_Isshin nodded. "Good. I'll call Urahara, and have him get to work on a Gigai that looks like you've been killed by a Hollow. We'll incorporate your friends, Ichigo, so we can make it authentic. They'll 'see' you die, and they'll kill the Hollow. You and I can draw the Hollow here with our spiritual pressure, and Rukia will kill it after it 'kills' you. We'll have to be careful though. Soul Society will most likely be watching, so we'll have to stage a distraction so their attention is drawn away from you. I think that Rukia's Shikai should do it."_

Continuation:

Ichigo's alarm clock read '6:30'. He was lying in his bed, reading a manga, while Rukia slept on his chest. He heard her utter a soft moan, and he put down his book and looked at her face. It was drawn into a slight frown, as if her dream wasn't so pleasant. He wrapped his left arm around her shoulder, caressing her through the sheets, and sighed. Today was the day that his life started its changes, and hurtled him towards the unknown.

He read his manga for another fifteen minutes before Rukia's voice asked softly, "Ichigo?" The morning sun was just peaking in through his window, and it bathed the both of them in orange light. He set his manga next to him on the desk, straining slightly, and then murmured, "Yeah?"

She held him tight. "Good…I didn't want this all that to have been a dream." She whispered, and he smiled softly. He wrapped both arms around her, and gently stroked her back. She shifted against him, and then gracefully left the bed. He watched her as, even with just waking up, she moved with such beauty and grace that it left him breathless. She looked around on the floor for a few moments, before she bent down and slipped on her panties. Then, she looked around some more before she found her bra and put it on. Ichigo stood, getting out of bed slowly. Rukia was now stretching, and he waited until she was done until he gently pulled her back against him so he hugged her with her back to his chest. He wrapped his right arm loosely around her shoulders, and his left arm around her waist, so it rested on her right hip.

Rukia leaned back against him, silent. He murmured, "Let's go shower." She chuckled softly, closing her eyes and asking, "Together? Are you sure that you want to risk it with your sisters here? Aren't you worried they'll suspect?" She felt the vibrations from his chest, as he said, "No, I'm not worried." So, without another word…Rukia went to her room quietly and fetched clean clothes. Ichigo likewise gathered clean clothes, and then they met in the bathroom.

Together, they showered and washed each other slowly. They took their time, not speaking once. Rukia had to be extremely gentle, due to the bruises on Ichigo's back, but managed to clean him without making him wince in pain. They wordlessly cleaned each other, but when they were finished, they stayed in the shower and kissed tenderly for a few minutes. Then, they got out and dried each other off, dressed, and took care of their hygiene. Then they walked out of the bathroom and down to the kitchen, holding hands.

Isshin, Karin and Yuzu noticed their silence and the fact that they sat side by side and never let go of each other's hands. They ate breakfast slowly, enjoying it as much as the company of the family. Isshin, Yuzu, and Karin all ate in silence. The silence wasn't awkward or forced…but natural and comfortable. Ichigo actually smiled during breakfast, and then when they were finished he cleaned up his and Rukia's plates. Then, they reluctantly separated and gathered their school things, and came back down. Isshin, smiling softly, handed them their lunches and wished them good luck. They slipped on their shoes, and then exited the house.

They walked down the streets of Karakura, heading towards the high school. They held hands, leaning against each other slightly as they walked, and they talked softly. "When are you going to tell Shinji today?" Rukia asked him. He shrugged.

"I figured I'd tell him as soon as I saw him. But, I'm going to invite him to lunch with us, so I can help explain everything to Inoue and Chad and Uryu." He replied, and she nodded.

"Okay. But how are you going to explain it without tipping off Keigo and Mizuiro and Tatsuki?" She asked, and he frowned slightly. "I'm not sure."

Rukia laughed. "I thought so. I'll hold up Keigo, Tatsuki, and Mizuiro in the classroom. You explain things to the others, and then we'll join you." She said, and he nodded. "Deal." He said, and she smiled. For the rest of the way, they were silent.

Ichigo and Rukia were some of the first students in their classroom, lounging around and waiting for their friends. They were joined, after a few minutes, by Keigo, Mizuiro, and Chizuru. Ichigo didn't clothesline Keigo as the brown-haired youth rocketed towards him, but let his friend hug him. It surprised Keigo and Mizuiro so much that Keigo stammered, "I-Ichigo…what's wrong?"

Ichigo frowned. "Nothing's wrong. I just decided not to clothesline you today. Are you complaining? Do you WANT to be clotheslined?" Ichigo asked gruffly, and Keigo laughed. "No, no, no, no. I'm good!" He waved his hands defensively in front of him, hoping Ichigo wouldn't clothesline him after all. Mizuiro watched the two, and asked, "Good Morning, Ichigo. Are you feeling better after yesterday?"

Ichigo nodded wearily. "Yeah. I'm a little sore, but I'm fine." He said, and then Tatsuki walked in the classroom.

"Good Morning, Ichigo. Good Morning Rukia." She called out, setting her things at her desk. Rukia curtsied to her, and said, "Good morning to you, Tatsuki." She said, and Ichigo nodded at Tatsuki. "G'morning, Tatsuki." He said, and she glanced around.

"Is Orihime not here yet?" She asked, and Ichigo shook his head. Tatsuki frowned. "Hm…that's strange, I could have sworn I saw her—" "Good Morning, Tatsuki! Good morning, Ichigo!" Orihime called, coming through the door and waving.

Ichigo was about to wave and say hi, when a lanky blond appeared next to Orihime and yelled, "Good Morning, Ichigo!" Just as happily as Orihime had. Everyone looked at the transfer student with disbelieving glances, and Orihime looked at the blonde next to her. "Good Morning, um…Shinji!" She exclaimed.

Shinji clapped happily, exclaiming, "Oh, you remembered me!" Then he wrapped her up in a hug, startling Orihime and gaining a death glare from Keigo.

"Hey, hey, hey! What's with you and your 'I've known these guys forever' attitude, when I'M the one who's known these guys forever!? And what makes you think you can hug Orihime? Can't you tell she's uncomfortable?" Keigo yelled. Shinji's smile dropped, and he looked annoyed.

"What's up with all the noise?" He asked wearily. "And besides, I'm sure she likes my hug! If you don't like something, you yell or hit the person who is offending you…it's common sense. Her silence is proof she likes my hug." He said, glaring at Keigo and hugging Orihime tighter. She was blushing in embarrassment, and Keigo gaped at Shinji.

"Come on, guys, help me out here!" Keigo pleaded, begging Ichigo, Rukia, and Mizuiro. His pleas, however, were answered by a fiery redhead instead of his other friends.

"It's okay, Keigo! I agree with you!" Growled Chizuru, and she flung Keigo aside.

"I won't let anyone live if they are presumptuous enough to hug Orihime and make her uncomfortable by taking advantage of her kindness, because she is too nice to speak of when she's made uncomfortable by such hugs!" She growled, and Ichigo gave her a flat look.

"You're guilty of that yourself. By your rules…you'd be the first to die." He said, but Chizuru carried on with her rant.

"I will send you to the deepest, darkest pits of hell with my specialty move: CHIZURU GENOCIDE!" She yelled, and was about to spring at Shinji, when Ichigo walked over to the blond and forcefully separated him from Ichigo.

"Shinji…we need to talk." He said firmly, and he walked out of the classroom. Shinji stared after him for a moment, as did Orihime. Orihime looked concerned…but Rukia went over to her and guided her to her seat. "It's okay, Orihime…" She reassured the redhead. Shinji then walked out of the classroom, following Ichigo.

Ichigo glanced over his shoulder, making sure Shinji was following, and stopped a good distance away from the classroom so they wouldn't be overheard. He leaned against the windowsill and looked out over the sports field, and waited for Shinji to catch up. After a moment, Shinji stood behind Ichigo, hands buried in his pockets.

"Have you made your decision so quickly?" Shinji asked, raising an eyebrow. He waited for Ichigo's response, and he wasn't disappointed when Ichigo turned and faced him.

"I've decided to take you up on your offer. I'll cut ties with Soul Society, and join you. I know I'm in no condition to make demands…but I'd like for a few things to be made clear." Ichigo said, and Shinji arched an eyebrow. This should be interesting.

"Once I've learned to control my Hollow…I will be coming back to visit Rukia and my friends. Orihime, Uryu, and Chad will all know the truth…because I'm sure you know they can see Soul Reapers and Hollows." Ichigo said, and Shinji shrugged.

"I noticed, yes." Shinji said, and Ichigo nodded.

"I'll go with you tomorrow. I'll be staging my death at the hands of a Hollow…so that way it's convincing. My friends and Rukia will help me pull it off…and we can leave during the commotion." Ichigo said, and Shinji nodded.

"You're sure creative. I didn't think that you would go with such a choice as faking your death…" Shinji chuckled. Ichigo didn't react, but continued.

"But…I will be visiting Rukia and my friends once I control my Hollow. They're my friends, and they mean everything to me." Ichigo said, and Shinji nodded.

"I can understand that. It's not like we're evil people holding you captive, Ichigo. I'm sure the others won't have a problem with you visiting your friends…just as long as you don't tell them vital things." Shinji said, reassuring Ichigo. Ichigo nodded, and then sighed.

"Shinji…" He said, and Shinji raised an eyebrow. "Yeah?" He asked.

Ichigo looked the man in the eye and said, "Thank you."

Shinji blinked in surprise, but then grinned. "Hey…no problem, Ichigo." He said, and then turned around to head back to the classroom. He took a few steps before Ichigo called out, "Wait. There's one more thing."

Shinji turned back to the boy. "Yes?" He asked emotionlessly.

Ichigo walked up to him, and said, "For lunch…do you want to come eat with us?" Shinji blinked rapidly a few times, completely caught off guard.

"Uh…sure." He said, and Ichigo grinned.

"Good. We eat on the rooftop." Ichigo said, and Shinji bowed. "Thanks for the invite, Ichigo. I'll be sure to eat with you during lunch." Shinji said, and Ichigo nodded.

"Cool. Now, let's get back to class before we get marked tardy." Ichigo said, and together they walked back to class. Ichigo Kurosaki, now ex-Substitute Soul Reaper; and Shinji Hirako, Vaizard.

When the lunch bell rang, Ichigo bolted to his feet and motioned for Orihime, Uryu, and Chad to hurry to the roof. He wouldn't have much time to talk to them on the roof. He then grabbed his lunchbox he had kept in his desk today, and turned to Shinji. Shinji, who was sitting in front of Ichigo, grabbed his own lunchbox from his desk. He grinned at Ichigo, and nodded.

"Well, let's go to the roof. I'm having Rukia hold back three people so I can explain things to my other friends." Ichigo said, and Shinji nodded. Ichigo heard Rukia call for Tatsuki, Keigo, and Mizuiro, and he quickly jogged over to his three other friends.

"Guys, get to roof. I need to talk to you about something important, and I don't have much time." He said, addressing Uryu, Orihime and Chad. They nodded, and wordlessly grabbed their lunches and walked quickly up to their spot. Shinji followed Ichigo, who made sure to make the Vaizard feel welcome. He didn't want to snub the poor guy.

Once they were all on the roof, Orihime, Chad, and Uryu all stood facing Ichigo and Shinji. "Shinji! You're eating with us today?" Asked Orihime, smiling. But, she was obviously wondering if it was okay for Ichigo to talk with Shinji there.

"Guys…this is Shinji Hirako. He's not just our exchange student…but he's a Vaizard: A Soul Reaper who has a Hollow Mask." Ichigo said and Shinji bowed, smiling at his introduction.

Uryu and Chad tensed, and Orihime gasped. "He's like you?" She asked, and Ichigo shook his head. They seemed confused, so Ichigo quickly explained.

"He isn't like me…because he has control over his Hollow and he can use Hollow powers. He's here…to take me to join the Vaizard. The Vaizard are the only ones who can help me with my problem." Ichigo hastily explained, and everyone knew what his 'problem' was.

"My Hollow is strong enough to take over in a few days…so I have to go with him tomorrow." Ichigo said slowly, and he watched their reactions. Orihime was immediately saddened, and Chad seemed concerned.

"How long will you be gone, Ichigo?" Chad asked. Uryu pushed his glasses up onto the bridge of his nose. Ichigo looked to Shinji, who shrugged. Ichigo sighed and said, "I don't know. It could be a while. But…I have to cut ties with Soul Society. If Soul Society finds out about my Hollow, then…they'll have me killed." Ichigo said, and Uryu blanched.

"What?" He asked in disbelief. Ichigo nodded, and Orihime's hand flew to her mouth. "I know, guys…it's harsh. But, my only chance to survive is for me to disappear and learn to control my Hollow. Once I'm strong enough…I'll come back and visit as often as I can. I promise you that." Ichigo said. He heard Keigo's voice echo up the stairwell that led to the roof, so he hurried.

"But, the thing is…I need all of your guys' help tomorrow. I have to stage my death, and only you three can know that I'm alive. I know it seems severe…but with Urahara's help I can escape Soul Society's detection altogether and they'll never suspect. So I'm asking you guys…will you help me?" He asked. Ichigo could feel Shinji's gaze on him…gauging Ichigo.

Orihime brushed away a tear, and asked with a trembling voice, "You…can count on me, Ichigo. I…I'm going to miss you." She cried, and he gave her a soft smile of thanks. He stepped forward and hugged her, surprising her. But she hugged him back fiercely after she got over her surprise. "Thanks, Orihime…but it's not goodbye forever. I'll be visiting you." He reassured her gently, and then turned to Chad.

"I'll help you, Ichigo. If Soul Society is going to have you killed when they find out about your Hollow…then there's no way to get around it except to help you. I won't let them kill you." Chad said, and Ichigo and Chad pounded fists. Ichigo lifted his chin slightly, and then turned to Uryu.

The Quincy regarded Ichigo with his guarded gaze, and said, "Well, I guess now's as good a time to let you know…I got my powers back. But I had to promise that I wouldn't have anything to do with the Soul Reapers. Now, I can uphold that promise…because you won't be one anymore." He said. Everyone regarded Uryu with surprise, and then Uryu stuck out his right hand towards Ichigo.

"I'll help you." Uryu said, and Ichigo shook Uryu's hand. Uryu said softly, "Ichigo Kurosaki…you are no longer my enemy." Ichigo smirked. "About time." He laughed, and everyone smiled.

Then, Keigo burst out onto the roof, grinning and calling out to Ichigo. He froze when he saw Shinji, however. "What the hell is he doing here?" Keigo cried, pouting. Ichigo naturally switched back into his gruff façade.

"Quit being a baby. The least you can do is try to be friends with him. Now get your butt over here and eat lunch." Ichigo growled, and Keigo dramatically sighed and complained about backstabbing friends. Mizuiro and Tatsuki followed Keigo, both of them rolling their eyes at Keigo's antics…but in a playful manner. And then…Rukia came out last. Maybe it was the way she just seemed to appear from the shadow of the doorway, maybe it was the way the afternoon sun made her skin seem to glow…or maybe it was just the fact that Ichigo _knew_ how beautiful she was, but his breath was taken away and he froze as she stepped out onto the roof. She had a soft smile on her face, eyes lighting up as she saw Ichigo, and she had her hands clasped behind her back as she slowly walked towards them.

Everyone, Shinji included, noticed the look that passed between Rukia and Ichigo. It was as if they saw only each other at that moment. But then they both came to their senses, and awkwardly greeted each other. Keigo laughed, only to be kicked into silence by Tatsuki. Ichigo smirked, and then decided, _'Screw it. It's not like I won't be doing this when I come to visit.'_ He walked up to Rukia, stared down at her…and gave her a kiss on the lips. It was brief, but it sent shivers down his spine. He pulled away, and grinned down at her. She was blushing.

"Awww…" Orihime squealed, and Tatsuki laughed softly. Mizuiro smiled, Chad nodded and his lips twitched upwards in what might have been a smile, and Uryu looked away. Shinji, on the other hand, said, "You two make such a cute couple!" He exclaimed, and Ichigo smirked. Rukia mumbled, "Thank you."

Shinji grinned, and with that…everyone sat and started to eat their lunches. Ichigo smiled when Rukia handed him her juice box, and he opened it for her. She gratefully took it, and then said, "I really need to learn how to open these things on my own. But they're difficult."

Orihime giggled, "That's why I just bring a bottle of water. It's easier to open." She said, and Rukia nodded thoughtfully. "Maybe I should do that." She admitted, and Chad chuckled deeply. They talked about different solutions to Rukia's juice box opening problem, laughing the entire time. Even Shinji seemed to get into the conversation quite eagerly.

Finally, when they were all done eating their lunches, they just sat there, and Ichigo opened another subject. With all the laughing, the good moments…he realized this was the last time he'd get to do that with his friends. "Hey guys…" He said, and everyone looked at him. "I…I was thinking." He stammered. He was nervous now, now that everyone was looking at him.

Keigo laughed. "Uh-oh! Ichigo was thinking…I hope you didn't hurt yourself doing it, dude!" Tatsuki laughed along.

Ichigo rolled his eyes. "I have a question for each of you. I can remember every single moment when each of us first met…can you?" He asked, and everyone smiled.

Shinji grinned and spoke up first. "I met you yesterday. So yeah, I can remember." Orihime giggled at Shinji's 'silliness'. Ichigo rolled his eyes and shook his head, smiling.

Everyone was silent, remembering the time they had met Ichigo. Keigo spoke first, laughing. "Well, I met you when Mizuiro and I were looking at class postings, seeing who was in our class. I think it was two and a half years ago…but anyway, you and Chad crashed right through a wall, beating the crap out of two thugs. At the time, I figured from the rumors flying around that you two were no good hoodlums." He laughed and shook his head at that. "But, then, Reichii popped up." Ichigo nodded, and Keigo explained to the others. "He's who just happened to be unlucky enough to be pulverized by Ichigo yesterday." Everyone nodded, following his story.

"Okay, and so I was like flipping out, worrying if you guys were going to threaten us…when all of a sudden Mizuiro goes up to you and introduces himself! I was like, 'NOOOOOO!!'" Keigo dramatized everything, re-enacting it. Everyone laughed at his antics. "Yeah, and so anyway, Reichii gets all evil-looking and asks, 'Hey, are you and that kid friends of his?' and I said no, but he must have thought I was lying because Mizuiro was talking to you. So, he started to threaten me and rough me up. Then, you and Chad came and saved my skin. You beat the living daylights out of the guy, and helped me out. We've been friends ever since." Keigo ended, sitting down and grinning at Ichigo.

Mizuiro spoke up. "Yeah…when you busted through the wall, you surprised me. Keigo had _just_ seen your names on our class list, and he was embellishing on the rumors surrounding you. But then, I decided that maybe you guys might just be misunderstood. But man let me tell you Chad, you made things difficult to just walk up to you and introduce myself. You were, are, so huge!" Mizuiro laughed. Everyone nodded and Chad smiled. "But I managed to pull it off, and I introduced Keigo, who was busy being roughed up by Reichii. Then, get this, Ichigo asked if I was any good at making excuses." Mizuiro grinned while everyone gave him a confused look. "I know, I was just as confused. I told him I was, and then he said, 'Good, 'cuz I'm gonna need a really good one so I don't get expelled for saving your friend Keigo's skin.' Then you and Chad jumped Reichii and beat him black and blue." Mizuiro laughed, and Keigo grinned.

Tatsuki spoke up next. She grinned. "The first time I really met Ichigo, was when we were little. He had just joined our Karate dojo, and he walked in holding his mom's hand and he looked so scared! I mean, can you imagine our Ichigo from today actually looking scared? But anyway, when we sparred for the first time, we introduced ourselves. I kicked his butt right after that with a single hit!" Tatsuki laughed. Rukia laughed, "No!"

Tatsuki nodded, grinning. "Yeah, but I even pulled the hit and he still fell back onto his butt and started crying." Ichigo frowned and looked away, blushing in embarrassment. Everyone laughed, and Tatsuki smiled. "But then…his mom came in and he stopped crying and ran and gave her a hug. It was…weird. But still, ever since then we've sorta been friends. Though, now I doubt he's scared of me." She laughed. Ichigo turned back and grinned. "Nope. Well, I'm only afraid of your kicks. You punch like a girl." He teased. Tatsuki glared playfully at him, and Rukia smiled softly at him. She had no idea that each of them had met like this. She had assumed they had always been friends…they had seemed so tight-knit.

Orihime spoke up next. "Ichigo and I have almost always known each other. I mean, not always…but sometimes I feel it's been forever. We met in elementary school, and I was always just the weird girl in class. We were just acquaintances for a year or so, occasionally saying 'hi' in the hallways. But we didn't really talk and become friends until…until my brother died." She said softly, and Ichigo nodded. He remembered that night. Orihime stammered out, "W-we took my brother to the Kurosaki clinic…and I just sat in a corner crying." She smiled at Ichigo. "He came along and sat next to me, and let me cry on his shoulder. He told me, 'There's nothing wrong with crying when someone you love is hurt…' and he asked me about my brother. He listened to me and let me cry, and we've been friends since then." She said, blushing in embarrassment and ducking her head. Ichigo smiled and nodded.

Then, Chad spoke up. "Ichigo and I met in an alleyway." He said, and then was silent. Everyone gave him a weird look, and Ichigo yelled, "Hey! You can't just say that! That makes me sound shady and weird!" Chad chuckled. "Fine."

"I had just transferred here, and I was walking home from school, when I passed an alley. I heard some noises, so I decided to check it out. I saw some orange-haired kid surrounded by four or five thugs, and he was definitely winning. But, then they picked up some big rocks and started to throw them at Ichigo. One hit him in the head, and he went down, so I decided to jump in. When Ichigo came to, we became friends." Chad said, shrugging. "But when I introduced myself as 'Sado', he called me Chad. I've been stuck as 'Chad' ever since." Everyone laughed at that.

And finally…it was Rukia's turn. She smiled sweetly, "You guys remember how Ichigo and I met, don't you? You were the ones who introduce me to him!" She said, and Ichigo snorted. That was the morning after he had gotten his Shinigami powers from Rukia. She had popped up as the new transfer student, and had shaken hands with Ichigo. She had written a message on her hand that said, 'If you make a scene you're so dead.'

"But you two became blossoming love-birds from that fantastic meeting!" Keigo crooned, earning a bop on the head from Tatsuki. "You never stop." Tatsuki said, and Keigo moaned and held the goose egg on his head.

Shinji stared at Ichigo. Hearing all this…he felt sorry for the boy. He was only sixteen, he still had a life he needed to get through…but here he was drawn into the after-life and now because of that everything he knew was threatened. Now he would have to give up all his friends, be considered dead to three of them, all so he could survive. It would hurt him, lying to three of his friends and losing them because he 'died'…but he was willing to do all of that just so he could protect them from his Hollow. He was definitely a kid who did his best for his friends.

Then, the bell rang, signaling the end of lunch break. Everyone stood, grabbing their lunch boxes and bags and cleaning up their trash. Shinji stretched. "Well…time for class." He said, and everyone nodded glumly.

Keigo, Mizuiro, and Tatsuki left first, but no one else did. Ichigo said softly, "Guys, come over to Urahara's after school. We'll work everything out for tomorrow with him, 'kay?" He said, and everyone nodded. Shinji stiffened.

"Urahara, you say?" He asked. Ichigo nodded. Shinji then dropped it, and said, "Whatever you decide, let me know. Call me at this number." He said, and handed Ichigo a slip of paper with his cell phone number on it. "I'll be waiting for your call." He said, and then they all went back to class.

Ichigo didn't pay attention at all in class…he only stared off into space, reliving all his memories that he'd created over the past few years with his friends. Today would be the last day in a while that he would see them…but the last time they would see him. Keigo, Mizuiro, and Tatsuki would all consider him dead, and he could never come back to them. He hid his face in his hands a few times, and let tears flow down his face.

He was sure Shinji knew he was crying, because yesterday he had turned around a few times and glanced at Ichigo…but he didn't for the rest of the day. He knew for a fact Rukia knew he was crying. She sat next to him in the next aisle on his left, but when the teacher wasn't looking…she would gently reach out and stroke his shoulder. He was grateful for her comforting, more than he could say.

When the school bell rang, signaling the end of the day, Ichigo stood and wiped whatever traces of tears that were left from his face. He walked over to Keigo, Mizuiro, and Tatsuki and smiled widely. "Hey guys…let's go do something together."

They all considered it, and Keigo said, "Dude…usually you don't want to do something on a school day. You sure you want to?" Ichigo nodded.

"Yeah. Let's all go to the mall and hang out. We'll play at the arcade for a while, go to that new fitness shop that opened up the other day, and then we'll grab something to eat. And, to top it off…it'll all be my treat." He proposed, and Keigo grinned and did a little dance.

"Well then, heck Y EAH!" Keigo crowed, and Mizuiro smiled. "I'll go too. It sounds fun."

Tatsuki considered it, bit her lip, and then nodded. "I'll have to let my mom and dad know…but I'm definitely coming. I haven't had a chance to check out that new shop yet and I'm dying to."

Ichigo then turned to Rukia, who had walked up behind him. "Rukia…tell Chad and them that we'll meet around 6:30 or 7:00, okay? I got some stuff I need to do before then." He said, and she gave him a knowing glance. She understood what he was doing. She nodded, and then turned and walked to the others and told them. They nodded, and left. Rukia walked out of the classroom and called, "I'll see you there, Ichigo!"

Ichigo smiled and waved goodbye, and then turned to his three remaining friends. He cracked his knuckles. "Okay then! Let's get going!" He said, grinning.

Ichigo sighed. The two hours he had spent with his friends had flown by fast. That, and it was expensive. But still, it was worth it. He had spent over forty dollars playing games with Mizuiro, Tatsuki and Keigo at the mall Arcade. They had played for around forty-five minutes, before they gave it up and then went to the fitness shop called 'The Zone'. It had all sorts of things that Tatsuki liked: workout machines, tons of boxing and fighting equipment and goods, and lots of equipment for various sports and athletic hobbies. He had wanted to give each of them something to remember him by, so he had told them that he would buy them one thing…and it could be anything they wanted. He grinned as he remembered Keigo's reaction.

(_Flashback_)

"_Guys…just because I'm feeling generous…I'm going to buy each of you one thing. It can be anything you want from any store." Ichigo said. Tatsuki looked at Ichigo in surprise, and the Mizuiro actually tripped as he was walking due to his surprise. Keigo did the more dramatic thing, and let his jaw drop and wigged out._

"_No way! ANYTHING?" He cried, and Ichigo amended, "Anything within a reasonable price range." Keigo laughed, and then did a booty-shake._

"_All right! Awesome! C'mon Mizuiro!" He cried, and grabbed the poor boy by the hand. Ichigo called out as the two ran out of _'The Zone'_, "I'm gonna stay with Tatsuki in here! Just come get me when you find what you want!" He yelled, and they yelled back, "Okay!" Then, in a trail of smoke and dust, they were gone._

_He was surprised when Tatsuki tapped him on the shoulder, so he turned around to face her. She had a firm look on her face, and her arms were crossed over her chest. "Okay Ichigo, spit it out. What's up?" She asked._

_Ichigo stammered, "N-nothing!" He smiled nervously and waved his hands in front of him, trying to defuse the glare Tatsuki sent his way._

"_Ichigo, we've been friends for a long time…don't you think that I know you at least well enough to tell when something's wrong? Just because I'm a tomboy doesn't mean that I'm as _dumb_ as a boy. I'm still a girl, and we girls can tell when something's wrong. So tell me." She said firmly, and Ichigo dropped his hands to his sides._

"_Tatsuki…" He said, and she dropped her arms as well. She had a kind, understanding look on her face...and Ichigo almost spilled everything right then and there. But, he bit his lip and said, "Nothing. Nothing's wrong. I just haven't spent much time at all with you three and I wanted to give you something to make up for it and apologize." He half-lied. She seemed slightly placated, but not completely believing. He knew she could tell that he was lying at least a little, but she didn't call him on it. She went to the store shelves._

"_Fine…but remember if you ever need to talk, I'm here." She said, and he nodded and smiled._

"_Don't worry…I know." He said, and she smirked. "Good. Now…how about you get me these?" She pulled something off the shelves. Ichigo raised an eyebrow as he cast a critical eye over the piece of merchandise she had selected. It was a set of boxing gloves with gold trim around the cuffs. He frowned._

"_They look like a normal pair of gloves, and I know for a fact you have tons of other pairs…so why do you want these?" He asked, confused. Tatsuki seemed to ponder something, and then smiled softly at Ichigo._

"_This is the first thing you've gotten me in a while…but there's something about you that says 'pick something that will make you remember me'." Ichigo's eyebrows shot up as she said it, but she continued on. "So…I pick these. My dream is to one day become a professional boxer…and then become champion in a women's division. And I'll do it…with these gloves." She said, and Ichigo gave her a soft smile._

"_Good. I look forward to seeing you hold that title belt in the air someday." Ichigo said, and Tatsuki blushed slightly. Just then, Keigo came running back with Mizuiro in tow._

"_We found it! We found it! The newest game in the Death Tournament Series: Death Tournament 5, Darkest Soul!" Keigo yelled, and Ichigo winced._

"_Okay, don't yell in my ear." He laughed, and then went to the counter and paid for Tatsuki's gloves. Then, they walked and were half-dragged to Keigo's and Mizuiro's video game store that had the game they wanted. Ichigo bought each of them a copy of the game._

_At the end of the night, after they finished eating at a fast-food joint, before they parted…Ichigo spoke. "Hey, guys…"_

_They all stopped, standing in front of Ichigo, and gave him a questioning look. "I don't think I've ever said it, but I think I should say it now." He said, and they gave him their full attention. "You guys are some of the greatest friends I've ever had." He said, and Keigo grinned._

"_Heh…you didn't have to say it because I already knew it." Keigo laughed, but then his smile faded and said, "Y'know…now that I think about it…you're acting weird, Ichigo. Is everything okay?" Mizuiro nodded in agreement, and Tatsuki gave Ichigo a look that said, 'I told you so.'_

_Ichigo shook his head no. "Everything's fine, Keigo. I…I'm just sorry I haven't spent so much time with you guys as I should. You guys are my friends, and I appreciate you a lot…and it just seems I haven't done much to show it to you lately." He said, and Keigo scuffed his feet on the sidewalk._

"_Aw…it's okay, man. I mean, you may not hang out with us too much…but I know that you appreciate me. We're friends, we've got each other's backs. That's just how it is." Keigo said, and Ichigo gave him a thankful smile._

"_Well then…see you later, guys." He said, and then started walking again. He brushed gently past them, and waved without looking back._

_Mizuiro yelled, "Hey, Ichigo!" Ichigo stopped and turned around at the sound of the quiet and soft-spoken teen yelling. Mizuiro seemed on the verge of tears, and Ichigo wondered perhaps if he had the same notion as Tatsuki had earlier, and he yelled, "I'll see you tomorrow!"_

_Ichigo smiled at the teen, and then turned back around and continued walking on. He waved again, without looking back at them, and walked towards Urahara's._

(_End Flashback_)

It was now about 6:30, so he hurried towards Urahara's. The route he took circled around the school, and cut directly into the middle of the straight-line path from the school to Urahara's. Orihime and Chad lived between school and Urahara's, so he hoped he might bump into them. Uryu lived on the other side of Urahara's, like Ichigo.

By the time Ichigo was halfway between the school and Urahara's…a spiritual presence hit him like a brick wall. It was strong, gritty…and definitely Hollow. He gasped for breath, and then looked over the buildings and saw what looked like a burning white comet appear out of nowhere and suddenly disappear behind the buildings in the distance. The impact was so loud, Ichigo could hear it as a faint rumble. He didn't doubt that the massive Hollow reiatsu he felt was from that comet.

He reached out, feeling for Rukia's reiatsu, and bolted towards the direction the Hollow reiatsu was coming from. He felt her familiar reiatsu, and he estimated she was at Urahara's. Then, he was surprised as he felt several other Reiatsu. Chad and Orihime. They were close, but too far away from him to catch up with easily. They would try to reach it before him, hoping to keep him from over-exerting himself with his 'problem'. He cursed, and felt Rukia's reiatsu start to move and distance itself from him.

"Shit!" He cursed. She was going to head to the impact site…and she would make it before him. He pushed himself as hard as he could, running as fast as his long legs would carry him. He couldn't feel much about the Hollows, especially from this distance. But, he could tell just from experience…Rukia wouldn't stand a chance against these Hollows. He had to make it there before she got hurt or killed, or before she sacrificed for Orihime and Chad. If Rukia didn't stand a chance, neither did Orihime or Chad.

Rukia fought hard to stay standing underneath the crushing weight of the Hollow's spiritual pressure. She leapt from building to building, and looked back for a moment. She could see Orihime and Chad in the distance, running down the street side by side. She sprang from the edge of a roof, and wiped a bead of sweat that rolled along the side of her face.

She could feel Ichigo's powerful reiatsu coming her way, and she thought about stopping and getting Orihime and Chad to wait with her for Ichigo. '_No. I can't rely on Ichigo to constantly take care of Hollows. I can at least scout and find out the Hollow's abilities.'_ She thought, and sprang down from the last building and to the edge of a park. _'Why is always a park?'_ She thought dimly, and then landed gently on the soft grass.

She gripped the hilt of her Zanpakuto firmly in her left hand as she ran forward, darting through the trees and towards the Hollow's location. It took her a moment to clear the trees, before she found herself in a wide clearing, with crater the size of Ichigo's bedroom in the middle. Standing at the edge of the crater were two men. The one on her right, to the left of his smaller and thinner companion, was at least as twice as tall as her. But, both of them wore what looked like Ichigo's Hollow's Shihakusho. Except, they wore long sleeved white jackets instead of the Shinigami's Shihakusho top. The smaller one's jacket back extended down so it appeared to be a trench coat.

The large one had dark bronze skin, and he wore his jacket open at the chest so it revealed the hole in the middle of his extremely muscular torso. His red eyes seemed to glare at Rukia, and she froze. The top of his head had strange bony ridges going back to his crown, where a red ponytail sprouted. Thick red sideburns matched his ponytail, and they extended down to the edge of his jaw where a thick white Hollow mask's jaw remained. That was the only physical indication, besides the hole, that he was a Hollow. His left hand rested on a Zanpakuto tucked in to his black sash belt, and Rukia started at the sight of it.. "Hey, Ulquiorra…is this the one we're looking for?" His deep, harsh voice boomed out. Rukia felt the power washing off him, and she shivered.

His small companion regarded her with piercing green eyes. She noted that he also had a Zanpakuto. His skin was abnormally pale, and he seemed to be wearing mascara around his eyes, with a thin line running from the bottom of his eyelids down to his jaw. His short hair was black and spiky and he had a part of a hollow mask sticking off the left side of his head that protruded out into a horn. If she wasn't in a dire situation she might have thought his emo-like appearance was slightly comical. But, as his cold and calculating soft voice spoke, it held her captive. "No, Yammy. You need to open your Pesquisa. Can't you tell? She's not the one we're looking for. She's trash." He said.

Rukia pulled out her Zanpakuto and held it in a guard position. "Who are you and what do you want?" She cried, glaring at the strange Hollows.

Ulquiorra, the thin one, allowed a small smile to twitch at the corner of his lips. But…he remained silent. Yammy, however, lumbered towards her and roared, "Soul Reaper piece of crud! You don't even know who we are?"

"Yammy…" Ulquiorra said, a warning in his voice. Yammy waved him off. "We're the Arrancar, girl!"

Rukia filed the name away so she could ask Urahara later, if she survived this encounter, and glared at the large Hollow. "So…Ulquiorra, I can kill her if she's trash…right?" he looked back at his companion, who nodded. He hadn't moved an inch from his spot.

Yammy's red eyes widened as he grinned. "Good!" He took a step forward, and then kicked at Rukia with his left leg. Rukia saw it coming before he even kicked, and rolled to her left and dodged the kick easily. She brought her sword up and slashed upwards, but her blade didn't cut into or through his leg. Her eyes widened in surprise, and Yammy took advantage of her surprise. He backhanded her with his right hand, sending a wave of pain slamming through her head, and she spun backwards and slammed into a tree. She coughed out blood, and raised her right hand weakly to the side of her face. She felt warm blood coat her hand, and she dizzily brought up her sword up with her left hand. His power, even when he was holding back, was incredible. She didn't stand a chance if her sword couldn't even cut him.

Yammy lunged towards her, aiming to kick her head straight off her shoulders. She ducked, and clumsily stumbled to Yammy's left. She continued to run, distancing herself before turning to face the hulking Arrancar. Her head was throbbing, and she could feel her blood run down the right side of her face and down her neck. She gripped her sword with both of her hands and then spun her sword and intoned her Shikai's release phrase.

"Dance, Sode no Shiryaku." She said, and her Zanpakuto morphed in her hand. The white ribbon fluttered on the end, and Yammy called to Ulquiorra, "Are you sure she's trash? She took my hit pretty well…and now she's got a Shikai."

Ulquiorra didn't move, but spoke loudly, "You fool, the only reason she survived your hit is because you didn't use your Pesquisa to determine her strength. Get it together and kill her. She shouldn't be a problem for you."

Yammy then disappeared from Rukia's vision. She gasped, and heard a faint whisper of sound from her right. She spun, and saw Yammy with his leg cocked back and ready for a kick. "Goodbye, Garbage." He said, and kicked. Rukia tried to spring out of his range, but she knew she wasn't going to make it. She closed her eyes and braced herself, thinking, _'Ichigo…'_

But, then she heard a grunt and the sound of someone breathing in front of her. She opened her eyes, and saw Chad holding Yammy's foot at chest-level, and he murmured, "Strong…"

Rukia heard Orihime's soft voice calling, "Rukia! Are you okay?"

Rukia glanced over her shoulder and called, "I'm fine!" She said, and saw Orihime run up to her. She was still in her school uniform, as was Chad. Yammy stumbled backwards, frowning deeply.

"Ulquiorra, are any of these the one?" He asked, and Ulquiorra let out a mirthless, cold, chuckle.

"No, Yammy. They're all garbage." He said. Yammy narrowed his eyes. "Okay, then I might as well kill them." He growled. Rukia's eyes widened as Chad reacted with surprising quickness and pulled his arm back and then punched, his fist blazing with energy. Yammy's eyes widened as well, and he quickly punch at Chad as well.

An explosion of energy blasted Rukia off her feet back towards Orihime. She cried out in surprise, throwing up her arms and closing her eyes to protect herself from being blinded and Orihime caught her. The heat from the blast was intense…but then she felt something small and warm drip onto her face and arms. She opened her eyes, and froze. Chad fell to his knees in front of Yammy, blood splattering from the wound he had just received. His right arm was mangled, in pieces, due to Yammy's strength. Yammy grinned down at Chad's bleeding wound, and Rukia and Orihime both cried, "CHAD!" Chad fell backwards, and Rukia saw his eyes rolling back into his skull.

Rukia darted forward, crying out as she swung her Zanpakuto at Yammy's face. He blinked in surprise, but dodged backwards with surprising speed for one so big. Rukia's reckless charge had left her open as she had over-extended, and she cringed when Yammy took advantage of her foolishness. He swung his fist at her, grinning like a maniac. His fist was an inch from her when she heard, "Santen Kesshun. (Three-god Shield)"

A large golden triangle shield appeared in front of Rukia, and Yammy's fist hit the shield with enough force to make it crack. Rukia backed off, cursing herself for her thoughtlessness. She had acted like Ichigo, springing forward madly and then over-extending and leaving herself open. Orihime stepped up to Chad, as her golden shield broke apart and dissipated. "Soten Kishun. (Twin God Reflection-Shield)" She intoned, and two more Shunshunrikka flew from her barrettes.

They flew down to Chad's severed arm, and formed a golden dome around it. Immediately, pieces of flesh started to join together. Yammy noticed and yelled, "It's healing him? Rats…he's gonna live…" He said, regarding Chad's body with disgust.

Ulquiorra on the other hand smiled softly. "This human female…is most unusual." He said, and Rukia shivered.

"Rukia…we have to take care of them before Ichigo gets here." Orihime said. Rukia nodded, and brought her Shikai up once more. "I know I can't do much…but I want to do this for him. I haven't been able to do much for him…and I don't want him to leave, thinking I'm weak. I want to be able to do something for him…" She whispered, and Rukia regarded Orihime with a glance. Something hit her with how Orihime was speaking. So Orihime had feelings for Ichigo? Why hadn't she noticed it sooner?

"I know I can't have him…he's been yours from the moment you stepped into his life. But, that won't stop me from trying to mean something to him. I don't just want to be a useless friend, but I won't try to be more than a good friend to him." Orihime said, knowing Rukia had drawn the right conclusion. Rukia nodded, understanding Orihime's reasoning.

"Tsubaki!" Orihime yelled, bringing her hands up to form a triangle, joined at the thumbs. With a blaze of energy, her remaining barrette burst free, and circled around her with blinding speed. It kicked up dust around her, and Rukia stepped away slightly, to be out of range.

Yammy regarded Orihime with renewed interest. "Koten Zanshun! (Lone-god Slicing Shield)" Orihime yelled, and drew her brows together in concentration. "I…" She said, and felt her resolve fill her. She would do something to make Ichigo remember her. She would help him. "REJECT!" She cried, and Tsubaki flew from her with more speed and power than she had ever fired him with before. The energy trail he left was massive, and a strange red tint appeared along the edges as it ripped up the ground with his speed and power.

Yammy's eyes widened as the flying Shunshunrikka blasted towards him, and he threw his hand up to catch the incoming projectile. Rukia and Orihime watched with disbelief as Tsubaki hit Yammy's hand…and shattered. Yammy scowled as blood seeped from a wide gash across his palm. "What was that? The little gnat managed to cut through my Hierro (Iron Skin) and make me bleed." He growled out, watching as the shattered pieces of Tsubaki fell to the ground.

"No…Tsu…Tsubaki!" Orihime choked out. She took a step forward, trembling.

"Hey, Ulquiorra…she's got some pretty unusual powers. Want to take her to Aizen?" He asked, and Rukia's eyes widened. So the Arrancar were created by Aizen? She had known of natural Psuedo-Arrancars being formed, just by regular hollows pulling off their masks to gain Soul Reaper powers. This had always occurred, but they had never reached this power level or look before. But now that they were organized under Aizen…

"No. Just kill her." Ulquiorra said indifferently. Yammy grinned and narrowed his eyes. "Yes, Sir." He cackled, and punched towards Orihime. Rukia grabbed Orihime and sprang away, followed closely by Yammy.

"Don't run, little Soul Reaper!" He roared, laughing. His laugh died in his throat as he almost reached Rukia and Orihime. Rukia glanced backwards, landing gently on the grass and letting go of Orihime. Orihime and Rukia both looked, wide-eyed, at Yammy. He was frozen, eyes wide, with the point of a sword at his throat. It wasn't just any sword though…it was Zangetsu.

"Who…who are you?!" Yammy growled, stepping back. Ichigo ignored him and looked back at Rukia and Orihime, and his gaze softened. He was wearing his Shihakusho, which meant he had separated from his body…so Rukia assumed that his body was somewhere in the park's woods.

"Ichigo…" Orihime said softly.

Ichigo looked at her, and said, "I'm sorry it took me so long, Orihime." He murmured, and she started to tear up.

"I'm so sorry…I'm so sorry I'm so weak, Ichigo! If only I were stronger…I could have protected everyone." She cried, and Rukia held the distraught redhead. She saw Ichigo's eyes flicker to Chad's mangled arm, and then back to Orihime, and then to Rukia's head wound and back to Orihime.

"Hey…it's not your fault." He said softly. Rukia nodded, and said, "Ichigo…be careful. They're strong…" She said. Ichigo nodded grimly.

"Don't worry. These guys are dead meat." Ichigo said, and Yammy sneered.

"What are you going to do about it, you little cockroach?" He growled, and Ichigo brought his sword up into the air. Then, he lowered it and pointed it straight out, and braced his left arm on his right forearm. His spiritual pressure soared, and Zangetsu's hilt-bandage wrapped around his arm.

"I'm going to do this." Ichigo replied back, and his eyes blazed blue as his resolve hardened into a deadly intent to kill. "Ban…KAI!" He yelled, and a massive explosion of spiritual energy erupted from him, blinding everyone and uprooting trees.

It took a minute for the smoke and dust to clear…but when it did, everyone flinched as Ichigo's spiritual pressure changed as he appeared. His spiritual pressure, which had been so large and overwhelming before, was harder and grittier and more compressed. Holding his long black sword, the sound of a jangling chain filled the air, Ichigo shifted and looked up at Yammy.

"Tensa Zangetsu. (Heavenly Chain Zangetsu)" He said, and his eyes narrowed as he glared at Yammy.

"Orihime, Rukia…" He called softly, his trench coat billowing softly behind him. "Stand back." He said, his voice taking on a hard edge. Rukia frowned, but nodded and moved Orihime back. They stepped back until they were next to Chad, and they watched as Yammy scratched his head in confusion.

"Bankai? Hey, Ulquiorra…is this the guy we're looking for?" Yammy asked his thin and silent Arrancar partner.

Ulquiorra narrated what he was seeing aloud, "Orange hair, black Bankai…there's no doubt. He's our target." He said softly, and Yammy laughed.

"What Luck!" Yammy yelled, clenching his fists in excitement. "You save me the trouble of having to look for you!" He sprang at Ichigo, right arm cocked back, and punched at Ichigo.

Ichigo didn't move until the last second, and brought Zangetsu up so Yammy's fist slammed into the flat of the gleaming black blade. Ichigo didn't move an inch as Yammy's explosive power cracked the ground underneath him. Ichigo didn't even appear to be straining as he looked up at Yammy and held his sword lightly with his right hand.

"Were you the one who did that to Chad's arm?" Ichigo asked harshly. A bead of sweat rolled down Yammy's face and his arm shook as he fought to push Ichigo back and crush him into dust. Yammy's silence was answer enough for Ichigo, and his lip curled back.

"Then I'll start with your arm!" He growled, and disappeared from everyone's view. To everyone's eyes, it looked like Ichigo simply disappeared and then reappeared in the air behind Yammy, flipping and landing on his feet gently. Then, Yammy's right arm flew through the air, flying away and spurting blood. Yammy screamed in pain, and Ichigo skidded as he spun around to renew his attacks on Yammy. Rukia noticed that Ulquiorra's eyes widened in surprise, and she let a grim smile show. So he wasn't expecting Ichigo to be that strong.

Rukia's attention was drawn to Ichigo as he danced backwards easily, dodging a clumsy blow from Yammy. She gasped as Yammy kicked at Ichigo's head, his leg blurring almost out of existence. Ichigo stood still, letting the blow get close to his head before disappearing from everyone's vision again. This time, four different gashes spurted blood as they appeared all over Yammy's body. One on his right thigh, one on his left shoulder and right bicep, and then one along the length of his head.

Yammy stumbled and almost fell, but caught himself just in time. His eyes seemed to glaze over for a minute, before his eyes focused on Ichigo as the orange-haired young man appeared in front of him casually. He rested Zangetsu on his shoulder, and asked with a bored tone, "You're still standing? Hmph…you're kinda tough." Ichigo said, and Yammy spat at Ichigo's feet. Ichigo didn't flinch as the spittle landed in front of him.

"Yammy…it seems you're having trouble. Shall I step in?" Ulquiorra's soft voice called out. Yammy yelled angrily, "No! I got this!"

He gripped the hilt of his Zanpakuto with his left hand, and drew it half out of its scabbard. That's when Ichigo noticed it. "A Zanpakuto?" He hissed, and Yammy sneered, "Ready?"

'_He has a broken Hollow mask, a Zanpakuto, and his spiritual pressure is weird too…who is he? Is he like Shinji and me?'_ He thought, and then his eyes widened as he felt Hichigo's presence engulf him. He grabbed the left side of his face in pain, and he felt black power start to try to engulf him.

Yammy paused, and Ichigo fell to one knee. "ICHIGO!" Rukia screamed, and bolted towards him. Yammy kicked at Ichigo, planting a solid kick into Ichigo's chest and causing Ichigo to spit blood. Ichigo flew backwards through the air. Orihime joined Rukia as they sprang towards Ichigo, crying his name.

"STAY BACK!" Ichigo cried, blood flying from his mouth as he flew backwards. He skidded to a stop as Yammy withdrew his foot and backhanded Rukia. Orihime caught her, and Ichigo screamed in rage. He felt Hichigo emerging, clawing his way through Ichigo's defenses. Ichigo saw blood, not his, flying through the air and he saw the tears streaming down Orihime's face as she tried to drag Rukia backwards and away from Yammy.

Yammy turned back to Ichigo. "It's your turn, flea! Die!" Yammy screamed, and pounded Ichigo in the head. Pain dulled Ichigo's defenses more, and Hichigo's mad cackle filled his ears. _'I don't need your help!'_ Ichigo screamed in his mind.

He tried to dodge Yammy's blows, but found his legs locked. He felt Hichigo's grim satisfaction, and he felt sickened. _'So if I resist you, you'll sabotage me?'_ He thought, and Yammy continued to pound away on his head and body.

"Ho! He stopped moving!" Yammy crowed, and filled his fist with energy. Ichigo cast a glance over at Rukia, who was struggling to stand as blood flowed freely from her head. Ichigo felt a black rage consume him…and his barriers fell beneath Hichigo's assault. The last thing he knew…was his voice calling out softly, "Rukia…"

--

Rukia's head was ringing, and she fought back the black embrace of unconsciousness. She felt hot blood stream from a wound on the right side of her head, and she had to close her right eye so blood didn't get into it. She saw Ichigo collapse to the ground, murmuring, "Rukia…"

Yammy stopped, his blazing fist held into the sky. "What? I didn't hit him hard enough to kill him…" Yammy said, confused. Ichigo's hands went limp, and Zangetsu fell onto the ground next to Ichigo's limp form.

"Yammy, for the last time, use your Pesquisa!" Ulquiorra said sharply. Yammy looked down at Ichigo and said, "His power's fluctuating…" He murmured.

Rukia managed to stand with Orihime's help, and cried out, "ICHIGO!"

Then…Ichigo's spiritual pressure changed suddenly. It became frigid, harsh, and even stronger. Yammy took a step backwards, and a harsh voice echoed around the clearing. **"I'm sorry…Ichigo's not in right now."**

Rukia's blood froze in her veins as she recognized Hichigo's voice. "No…" She whispered, and Orihime looked from Ichigo's prone form to Rukia.

"What's going on?" She asked. Her question was answered when Ichigo flew up and smashed into Yammy, sending him hurtling backwards like a rag doll. Yammy crashed through a good ten yards of trees, before Ichigo turned to Orihime and Rukia. Orihime stiffened and gasped as she saw Ichigo.

The whites of his eyes were black, and he had yellow irises, and he wore a half-Hollow mask on the left side of his face. He cackled. **"Don't worry, doll…you'll come right after these two."**

Then, Hichigo spun and swung his sword in a lazy horizontal arc. A black burst of energy erupted from his blade, and shot towards Yammy. Yammy had just stood, and his eyes widened as the massive Getsuga blasted towards him, mowing down more trees. Yammy cried out, bracing himself for the blow…but the Getsuga Tenshou never touched him. Ulquiorra appeared in front of Yammy, and deflected the black Getsuga with a casual flick of his wrist. Hichigo stood still, lazily staring at Ulquiorra.

"**You're strong."** Hichigo admitted, and grinned viscerally. Yammy huffed out, "Thanks, Ulquiorra…"

Ulquiorra didn't move or blink, but stood with his hands at his sides. His sharp green eyes regarded Ichigo carefully, and then said, "You aren't the boy."

Hichigo cackled, swinging his sword and pointing it at Ulquiorra. **"Brilliant! And here I thought I would have to spell it out for you!"** He said sarcastically, and Ulquiorra's eyes narrowed slightly. Hichigo wiggled a finger at Ulquiorra. "**Well? Do you wanna go or not?"**

Hichigo vanished from sight, and then appeared in front of Rukia. He was leaning on his sword casually, and held her chin in his hand. She froze, her eyes widening in shock. **"Or do **_**you**_** want to? I haven't forgotten that little wound you gave me, y'know. I wanna fight…and I don't care who I fight with." **He whispered, his breath caressing her neck in a mockery of Ichigo.

Hichigo winced suddenly, and took a step back. **"Hm. Kingy doesn't like it when I do that…he's fighting like crazy." **He murmured. That gave Rukia hope. She acted suddenly, swinging her white Zanpakuto quickly. She did it only fast enough to make Hichigo react quickly, so she could pull his concentration off keeping Ichigo at bay. Hichigo blocked her sword strike easily, and glared at her as he locked their blades together.

"**I know what you're trying to do." **He hissed at Rukia. Rukia cleared all her emotions off her face and said blankly, "Really?"

Then, she kicked him between the legs. His eyes grew wide, and he spluttered and fell to his knees. Rukia spun, grabbing her sheath with her left hand and swinging both of her weapons. Hichigo barely managed to bring Zangetsu up into a block, but when he did block her he noticed something. **"Your sheath?"** He hissed, looking at the wooden scabbard she had used to strike at him. Then, with a blinding flash of white steel, she stabbed his Hollow Mask.

The mask crumbled into thousands of pieces, and Ichigo's eyes returned to their normal color before they rolled into the back of his head and he fell forward. He fell face-first, breathing heavily. Rukia caught him and gently lowered him to the ground, and then stood and faced the two Arrancar who now strode to the center of the clearing, skirting the crater they had made. She brought her sword up, glaring at them.

"Ah, Ms. Kuchiki…sorry it took us so long!" A happy voice hummed from behind her, and her eyes widened in surprise. Orihime cried, "Mr. Urahara, Ms. Yoruichi!"

Urahara and Yoruichi stepped in front of Rukia and Ichigo, presenting themselves as guards. "Hm…it appears they're stronger than we expected, eh, Yoruichi?" Urahara said lightly. Yoruichi nodded, and said, "Rukia…how's Ichigo?"

She cast Rukia a glance, her yellow eyes masking any concern she might have felt. Rukia wobbled slightly as she answered. "He's taken a beating…but I think he'll live." She said, and Yoruichi nodded. Yoruichi then handed her a capsule. "Take this immediately, it will stop you from losing any more blood." She said, and Rukia nodded and took the tiny pill.

"Now, Ms. Kuchiki…just relax. We'll take it from here." Urahara said, and his eyes glinted dangerously. He brought out his Zanpakuto, and saluted the Arrancar. "Have at you!" He cried, and swung his gleaming blade.

Ichigo Kurosaki's eyes snapped open, and he sat up. "RUKIA!" He cried, looking around wildly. He winced and grabbed his head, and heard a soft voice say, "About time you woke up, sleepy-head." He recognized the voice and turned towards it. Yoruichi sat next to him, grinning widely. Ichigo looked around, and realized he was in one of the back rooms in Urahara's Shoten.

"The Arrancars?" Ichigo asked. Yoruichi's smile faltered. She looked away, and appeared slightly angry. "They withdrew after Urahara and I came. Urahara attempted to engage them, but the small one said that they were withdrawing…and that they would tell Aizen that you weren't even worth killing. He said that your power was trash, and that Aizen must be mistaken to think your power level was even interesting."

Ichigo seethed, grinding his teeth. "Rukia…is she okay?" He managed to ask, and Yoruichi looked at Ichigo. "Yes. She's fine now. Everyone is in the main entrance room, planning. If you'd like, you can join them now." She offered, and Ichigo nodded. He threw back the covers that had been on him, and stood. He noticed he was still in his school uniform, and then he remembered he hadn't had a chance to change. He had spent time with Tatsuki, Mizuiro and Keigo. He stood, slightly unsteady, and Yoruichi stood as well. She opened a sliding door, and revealed the main room.

Everyone's heads jerked up in surprise, and Ichigo wearily walked out to the large open area. "Ah, Mr. Kurosaki…are you feeling better?" Urahara asked, smiling kindly.

Ichigo nodded and bowed to the man. "Thank you…Mr. Urahara." Urahara fought back an amused laugh, and dismissed Ichigo's bow with a wave.

"You're welcome. Now…would you kindly join us? We're discussing how we're going to handle tomorrow." He said, and Ichigo nodded. He walked over, and noticed they were all standing in a circle around something. Ichigo walked over, and saw that on the cold cement floor…it looked like a body with a white sheet draped over it. He immediately realized what it was.

"That's the Gigai?" Ichigo asked, looking at Urahara. The shop owner nodded.

"Yes." He said simply. Ichigo glanced around, smiling softly at his friends. Uryu looked away, as if he was embarrassed, but everyone else smiled at him. Rukia drew close to his side, standing beside him. 'Wait…that's not everyone.' Ichigo realized.

"Chad!" Ichigo suddenly cried, and Urahara held his hands up to calm Ichigo down.

"It's alright. Mr. Sado is healing. His arm was quite damaged, but thanks to Orihime's Shunshunrikka…he should be better by tomorrow afternoon." Urahara said softly, and Ichigo sighed in relief.

"Sorry…" He apologized, and Urahara smiled. "It's quite alright. I was wondering when you were going to ask about Mr. Sado…but, now we really need to plan how tomorrow will go, otherwise Soul Society will track you down and kill you." He said, his voice becoming serious.

Ichigo nodded. "So what do you have in mind?" He asked, and Urahara's eyes glinted beneath the shadow of his hat. He lifted up a hand, flat-palmed, to show a small white circular item. "Mr. Ishida was so kind as to offer this." Urahara said, and Ichigo's memory was jogged at the sight of the small item.

"Wait…isn't that…" He started, and Ishida nodded. "Yes. It's Hollow Bait." Ishida said, smirking.

"How about it Ichigo? Are you ready for a game?" Uryu asked, reminisce of the last time he had used the Hollow bait. Ichigo grinned as he realized their plan. "I'm always ready." He laughed. Tomorrow…things were going to get a little hectic.

--

And that's the end of Bleach: Listen to Your Heart, Chapter 8!! I hope you enjoyed it, and I must apologize for sticking so much to Tite Kubo's plot in this chapter…but I promise it will deviate from now on. Next Chapter…shivers is gonna be awesome to write! Review please!

P.S. I'm going to focus on my other stories for a little while, seeing as I've spoiled you guys with so many chapter updates so quickly, lol. I can't let my other readers down! So, please be patient and I hope you enjoyed these last few chapters!

FlexRhysode1


	9. Chapter 9

BLEACH: Listen To Your Heart

BLEACH: Listen To Your Heart

Written By: FlexRhysode1

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**: Welcome to another Chapter of BLEACH: Listen To Your Heart! I haven't received any reviews for a while…but I do keep getting notices in my mail that say I'm being added to Story Alert and Favorite Author's lists. Please review every once in a while, guys. I'm not whining or begging…but I'm just saying it helps when I'm fired up and inspired…and reviews do that. So, if you enjoy the story, just drop a review saying 'good story' or something. (Though I'd prefer if you made it longer than two or three words, lol.) It just helps me know I've got fans and people who are depending on me for this story. Now, with that aside, here's the next Chappy!

P.S. Thank you, Dance of the White Moon…I am glad I got a review from you.

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Bleach, or the Characters within it, or the song 'Listen To Your Heart' by DHT. All rights go to their respective owners, namely DHT, and Tite Kubo.**

CHAPTER 9

PREVIOUSLY:

_Ichigo nodded. "So what do you have in mind?" He asked, and Urahara's eyes glinted beneath the shadow of his hat. He lifted up a hand, flat-palmed, to show a small white circular item. "Mr. Ishida was so kind as to offer this." Urahara said, and Ichigo's memory was jogged at the sight of the small item._

"_Wait…isn't that…" He started, and Ishida nodded. "Yes. It's Hollow Bait." Ishida said, smirking. _

"_How about it Ichigo? Are you ready for a game?" Uryu asked, reminisce of the last time he had used the Hollow bait. Ichigo grinned as he realized their plan. "I'm always ready." He laughed. Tomorrow…things were going to get a little hectic._

Continuation:

"CAPTAINS!" A piercing cry rang out, and all Ten Captains turned towards the massive doors that burst open. Hitsugaya, Kurotsuchi, Zaraki, Soi Fong, Unohana, Kuchiki, Ukitake, Kyouraku, Komamura, and Yamamoto were all gathered in a Captain's meeting…standing as they had before Aizen had defected. There were even open spots in their formation, where the previous Captains had once stood. Everyone's heads snapped to the side as someone cried out and pushed the doors open.

Renji Abarai burst into the room, sweating. "Renji?" Yamamoto growled, thick eyebrows furrowing in the obvious unspoken question: _'What's wrong?'_

Renji ran into the room, stopping before the Captains of the Thirteen Guard Courts, and panted out, "Surveillance has picked up a massive Hollow Concentration in the World of the Living!"

"Where?" Ukitake asked suddenly, stepping out of his line. Renji's gaze was tortured as he choked out the words. "Karakura Town. They report two hundred Hollows and growing."

All of the Captain's eyes widened. Ukitake turned to Yamamoto. "Captain General…permission to take a force to Karakura to relieve the Deputy Soul Reaper and Rukia Kuchiki!" He asked loudly, and Yamamoto growled out an answer.

"Make it so, take whomever you wish." Yamamoto replied, and Ukitake turned to Byakuya.

"If you would accompany me with your Lieutenant, Byakuya?" He asked, and Byakuya nodded once. Ukitake turned to the doors and said, "Kenpachi…come if you wish."

Kenpachi strode out of line, grinning. "Good. Let's go! I'll grab Ikkaku on the way!"

All of them ran from the room, Renji following the three Captains closely, panic rising in his chest. They ran as fast as they could, and true to his word, Kenpachi grabbed Ikkaku as they passed him in the roads on their way to the Gate to the World of the Living. Now, their number was five-strong, and Ikkaku asked Renji what was happening.

"Renji…what's wrong? Why do we have three Captains headed to the Living World?" Ikkaku asked as they sprinted along.

Renji fought back the acid taste in the back of his throat, panic, and said, "A Hollow force of 200 has attacked Karakura. The Hollow Force is still growing, and Ichigo and Rukia and their friends won't be able to handle that number alone!"

"Renji, does the Surveillance Team have any idea why the Hollows are emerging in such large numbers?" Ukitake called, looking over his shoulder.

Renji shook his head. "No, sir. They only just now picked up the massive Hollow group." He answered.

Kenpachi cackled madly. "This is going to be a good fight! I haven't been to the World of the Living in ages!" He paused, and then his grin grew wider, revealing all of his teeth. "Who knows, afterwards…I might just get Ichigo to fight me again!"

Renji gritted his teeth. _'That's only if the idiot doesn't do something stupid and get himself killed!'_ He thought fiercely. Rukia's smiling face flashed in his mind's eye. _'Hold on, Rukia.'_

---------------------------

Ichigo ducked underneath a massive Hollow's fist, charging forward and slicing it apart from head to foot, and then dodged an energy blast from another Hollow. Their plan had been simple: use the Hollow bait but then let Ichigo let loose with his spiritual pressure so that the Hollows would be drawn to him instead of letting them roam all over Karakura. It was simple, yet extremely difficult to deal with now. Ichigo had killed dozens of Hollows, and was tiring. Rukia, already weakened from yesterday when she had taken a blow from those Arrancars, was tired as well. Ichigo was constantly watching her, making sure to be near her in case she was overwhelmed.

Uryu was watching Ichigo's back in turn, and Chad watching Uryu's, and Urahara's group watching Chad's. Orihime was on stand by with Urahara himself, in case one of them was wounded. So far, they'd been extremely lucky and no one had even gotten a nick. Well, okay, Ichigo had been stupid a couple times and been cut here or there…but that was to be expected. But, Shinji was also waiting at Urahara's, ready to Shunpo to Ichigo's side, deposit the Gigai and then get the hell out of there. All they needed was a good final scene…and Urahara had decided to let Ichigo decide when enough was enough. That was the tough part: how to tell when to make it seem he was overwhelmed.

Ichigo didn't even flinch when a Quincy Energy Arrow killed the Hollow on his right, while he cut one on his left. He heard the explosion of Chad's energy blast, followed by squeals, and heard Ururu and Jinta hammering away with those strange automatic guns wrapped in tags. Ichigo saw his opportunity to reduce a long line of Hollows, and yelled, "**Getsuga Tenshou!**"

White energy erupted from his blade as he swung it in a horizontal arc, and he blasted it down one of the wider Karakura streets, cutting Hollows in half at their waists for a good fifty feet. It gave them a quick breather, and Ichigo called out, "Is everyone okay?"

He heard Rukia first. "I'm good!"

"Yeah." Chad called.

"I'm fine." Uryu said.

"Shuddup! I'm killin' here!" Jinta yelled, and Ururu's automatic gun accented his words. Ichigo panted, leaning on his sword, and nodded. "Okay. Here we go again!"

He made sure to double-Check on Chad. His arm was healed, almost completely, but Chad had refused to be helped anymore. He had wanted to do his part, and if he had been left healing any longer he wouldn't have been able to help. Ichigo was grateful to the big guy…

Ichigo surged his spiritual pressure dramatically, and he heard dozens, if not hundreds of, squeals of delight. He then cut his Reiatsu back, so the Hollows would converge on him. He looked around, saw Rukia by his side, and they exchanged a glance. She was faring okay…but this was taking its toll on her. He would have to end it soon.

Then, suddenly, Jinta yelled, "Hey, spiky! Owner just called…and he says you need to finish this fast! He says Yoruichi just reported three Captains and two Lieutenants are on their way to help!"

Ichigo gritted his teeth. "Okay!" He called, and then dodged an energy blast from an incoming Hollow, that was rushing down the street towards them. Behind it, a whole horde of Hollows followed. Ichigo took the brief opportunity to turn to Rukia, crush her to him in a hug, and plant a fierce kiss on her lips.

"I love you…Rukia." Ichigo said, looking down into her eyes. Her eyes suddenly welled up with tears, and she choked out, "I love you too, Ichigo. Now hurry up and finish this."

Ichigo nodded. "I'm going all in!" He roared, and he heard Uryu yell, "Good! We're being completely surrounded!"

Ichigo's eyes widened as he heard the news. He looked around, and sure enough…they were completely surrounded. Hundreds upon hundreds of Hollows lined the building roofs, the streets, and were still falling. He saw Chad struggling with a Hollow, Uryu assisting him, and the others hammering it out with the Hollows. Ichigo gritted his teeth and turned to face his section. He growled, "Rukia…back up a bit!"

She did as he said immediately, and he brought his sword up into the air, holding it with his right hand. The Hollows were almost on him…and he lowered his sword to point its tip at the incoming horde. At least he wouldn't have to fake being overwhelmed. He surged his spiritual pressure, compressing it and yelling, "**BAN-KAI!**"

With an explosion of Spiritual Energy, Ichigo unleashed his ultimate attack.

----------------------------------

Renji was the first one out of the gate, and he froze in mid-air, standing there in shock. Byakuya was suddenly next to him, and then the rest of the Shinigami stood next to Renji. Hundreds of Hollows were flying, running, charging, towards one central point. Renji felt Ichigo's pressure, Rukia's, Chad's, Uryu the Quincy's, and two familiar reiatsu's in the thick of the innumerable horde that obscured everyone's view from the actual people.

"This is going to be fun!" Zaraki howled, and then…everyone felt a surge of Reiatsu. "Ichigo!" Renji choked out, and then they heard the roar. "**BANK-KAI!**"

A massive explosion of white Spirit Energy blew hundreds of Hollows from its epicenter, and Zaraki laughed. "Looks like Ichigo's getting really serious! Let's go, Ikkaku!"

Renji shook his head as Ichigo's massive spiritual pressure compressed, and he shuddered. "He's gotten stronger." Renji murmured, and Byakuya was silent in response. Zaraki drew his Zanpakuto, waiting for the smoke and dust to clear from Ichigo's Bankai Release.

"Draw your Zanpakuto!" Ukitake ordered, and everyone else drew their swords. The smoke wavered, and then Renji heard dozens of Hollows screaming, and saw a black streak fly around within the smoke. Ichigo was already on the move.

"Go!" Ukitake ordered, and they all moved at once.

"Renji, Byakuya, assist Rukia and Ichigo please!" Ukitake called as they all darted towards the teeming masses of Hollows.

Renji nodded, and saw his Captain nod as well. They used Shunpo immediately, and darted through the black masses, cutting as they flew towards the center. They moved as fast as they possibly could, and within a second, they were at Rukia's side. Rukia cut a Hollow in half, spinning and preparing to attack them.

"Rukia!" Renji cried, blocking her blow. Rukia's violet eyes widened in surprise.

"RenjI! Nee-sama!" She cried, and Renji unlocked their blades and leapt over Rukia to kill a Hollow. It died before he even reached it, and he was puzzled for a moment before he heard a faint jangling sound. Ichigo's voice floated around them, "Renji…Byakuya!?"

"Ichigo Kurosaki…we are here to assist you." Byakuya said slowly, and his eyes darted around, trying to track the orange-haired blur. He quickly engaged a group of Hollows, and Renji did the same. Rukia smiled as she leapt back into the fray, re-energized by the joy of having her friend and older brother at her side.

"Protect Rukia!" Ichigo's voice called, and Byakuya nodded grimly. "We'll protect her, you help your friends." He called, and he saw a black streak rocket towards the others.

"_**Scatter, Senbonzakura!**_" Byakuya called, unleashing his sword into its Shikai state. His blade disappeared, so he was now only holding an empty hilt. He swung it, and tons of Hollows disappeared due to his blow. Renji grinned and cut a Hollow in two with an easy stroke.

"Renji…who all came?" Rukia asked, gracefully spinning and destroying three Hollows with one move. She danced nimbly to the side and dodged another Hollow, and destroyed it.

"Captain Kuchiki and I, as well as Ukitake, Captain Kenpachi, and Ikkaku Madarame!" Renji laughed, getting into the frenzied battle. He destroyed two Hollows with a horizontal slash, and then released his Shikai.

"_**Howl, Zabimaru!**_" He cried, and his blade transformed into its whip-like state. He struck as fast as a viper, destroying Hollows even faster now.

"Does Surveillance have any guesses as to why there are so many Hollows?" Rukia cried, dodging several projectiles fired from a Hollow's head. She killed the Hollow and turned to another.

"No. They _just_ saw the huge Hollow numbers on their screen a few minutes ago!" Renji answered, and saw dozens more Hollows disappear as Byakuya efficiently destroyed them with his Shikai.

Then, they heard Chad yell, "Ichigo!" They heard a faint jangling sound behind them, from Zangetsu's black chain, and it stilled. Rukia spun, turning to see what was wrong, and Renji immediately covered her back. Ichigo stood a good fifteen yards away, in a clear area where no Hollows were approaching. He was hunched over his sword, holding the left side of his head. Blood poured from a chest wound, and he gasped for air.

"Ichigo!" Rukia screamed, darting to his side. He coughed blood, and didn't bother lowering his voice. Byakuya already knew about his Inner Hollow anyways.

"It…It locked my legs. I couldn't avoid a blow." Ichigo explained, and groaned as the pain of his cut flesh seared through his body. He fell to one knee, still grabbing the left side of his face.

"He's fighting…" Ichigo gasped out, and winced. Rukia knelt by his side, sheathing her Zanpakuto. He groaned again, this time from the pain of Hichigo's attack. "He's so strong!" He whispered fiercely.

Rukia grabbed his face between her hands and kissed him hard. He was stunned for a moment, but gently kissed her back. She broke from the kiss. "No…_you_ are." She breathed, and fought back a sob. Ichigo staggered to his feet.

"Rukia…Shinji's watching and waiting. I'm ending it." Ichigo panted, and Rukia nodded tearfully.

"Come back to me, Ichigo." She whispered. He grinned cockily.

"Don't worry. I'll be here." He said. He looked around quickly. "Rukia…reinforce that section, by Uryu. Him and Chad are losing ground." He said, and vanished as he moved away. Rukia wiped her tears on her Shihakusho's sleeve, and drew her sword once more. She ran to the area that Ichigo had indicated, and reinforced Uryu and Chad.

There were so many Hollows, she began to sweat within a minute of fighting. She destroyed as many as she could, but there seemed to be two Hollows ready to take the place for every one she killed. She was being overwhelmed with Chad and Uryu, and she knew the moment Ichigo was waiting for was close at hand.

Suddenly, a monstrous Hollow loomed above her, shooting tentacles towards her like lances. Her eyes widened as she dodged five tentacles, but too late she realized it had only been trying to herd her into a smaller area so it's remaining five tentacles could skewer her. She tried to flee, tried to dodge, and managed to evade four of the five tentacles, though only by tiny amounts. The final tentacle would skewer her. It shot towards her, and the Hollow screeched in victory. Time slowed, a fact she noticed was rather cliché, and she watched as the Tentacle shot towards her.

She felt bad. She didn't want to leave Ichigo alone…he had counted on her being by his side for the rest of his physical life, and the afterlife. He would be so lonely…and she hoped that he would still fight his Hollow as much as he could. She saw the tentacle draw closer, almost upon her now. She took a calm breath and imagined his face in her mind's eye. She loved the way he looked at her. He frowned ever-so-slightly, but his eyes…his eyes betrayed the love and adoration he felt for her. He hid it well…but she could read him like an open book. Oh, sweet gods…she loved him so much. With this final thought, she braced for the end.

She heard a jingling sound; followed by a sick, wet, slicing and ripping sound; followed by a grunt…but she felt no pain. Her eyes flew open, and her heart leapt to her throat. Ichigo stood in front of her, gripping the thick tentacle tightly in his left hand so it wouldn't pass through his body and hit her. The tentacle had plunged straight into his own chest, however, and Ichigo coughed up a large amount of blood. It fell to the street in front of him, landing with a wet dripping similar to rain.

"I-Ichigo…" Rukia whispered. Ichigo snapped his head around as he struggled against the Hollow. It was intent on skewering both of them. He looked at her, his warm brown eyes glazed slightly. "Take care, Rukia. I love you." He then hit her in her stomach, flat palmed so he didn't hurt her as much, and shot her backwards into Uryu's arms.

"Take her!" Ichigo yelled. Uryu watched with a horrified look, but held tight to Rukia as she scrambled to reach Ichigo. Ichigo looked back at the Hollow he was grappling with, and he snarled, "I'm taking you with me!"

"Getsuga…" Ichigo said, and reached his right arm back as if to swing Zangetsu. The gleaming black steel suddenly flickered with black energy, and Ichigo slashed it in a vertical arc. "TENSHOU!" Ichigo screamed, and black energy cut the Hollow in front of him in half. Dozens of other Hollows that were too slow to dodge the massive attack were sliced in half by the dark energy, but it wasn't enough.

Rukia screamed as Hollows swarmed Ichigo, mouths opened wide to devour him. Right before he was buried, she thought saw him disappear, but reappear so it looked as if she had just blinked. She heard ripping, tearing…but then the Hollows dissipated as they were destroyed by thousands of invisible blades from Byakuya's Senbonzakura. The only thing that remained…was a bloody corpse laying on the ground in its stained Shihakusho. As soon as he had died, his Zanpakuto left Bankai form and went back to Shikai. But, she _knew_ it was a dead replica.

Shinji had used Shunpo, she was sure of it, and grabbed Ichigo and deposited the Gigai and the fake Zangetsu that Urahara had sculpted. She was sure of it…but either way…Urahara had done his job well. The screams of Hollows filled the air as Byakuya attacked them, keeping them at bay and keeping them away from 'Ichigo'. Rukia knew that this now depended on her reaction…and she would pull it off. She couldn't risk not reacting, because it would plant suspicion in the Surveillance Team's mind, as well as Byakuya and Renjis' minds. She imagined that it _had_ been Ichigo who had just been killed, imagined that there had once been warmth, love, life in the now empty brown eyes…and she would never see the looks again. A pain stabbed through her heart, and she broke free of Ishida's grip and ran forward.

"ICHIGO!" She screamed, surprising herself momentarily with the volume and pain in her voice. She let the tears flow, the ones that she had been keeping at bay for the past day and a half for Ichigo's sake, and fell to her knees next to 'Ichigo'. She grabbed at his torn Shihakusho and shuddered. The blood was still warm, as was the body. She forced herself to cry, and a sob wracked her body as she screamed his name again. "ICHIGO!" She threw herself down on his body, and fisted one bloodied hand into his orange hair. She held him, and wondered if maybe…this _wasn't _a Gigai. It was so real…and that caused her tears to flow with a bit more intensity than before. "ICHIGO! NO, NO, No, No, no no!" She cried, and she felt agony rip through her chest, tearing her heart. She had to do this, she had to make it look real…but it still didn't help the hurt in her heart. The hurt that was because she was feeling as if she would never see him again. He was gone, and this corpse might as well have been him.

She heard everyone echo her cries, but then the sounds of battle became more vicious, and she felt the atmosphere grow more frantic. She knew that Chad and Uryu most likely hadn't been able to see the quick disappearance and reappearance like she had. They most likely thought that Ichigo actually had died…which actually worked better for them. But either way, she had to keep behaving as she knew she would have if Ichigo died. She cradled his body, laying across his broad, bloodied chest. There was even a gash, and a thick hole…just like the wounds Ichigo received. She held him, sobbing, and she was aware that the sounds of combat were fewer, quieter…farther away.

She heard war-cries, mad laughter, and a few explosions…but they all seemed to be farther away than they should have been. "Ichigo…" She heard a deep voice say, filled with despair. She recognized it was Chad, and she looked up. Chad was kneeling across from her, his left eye wide in shock. He was staring at Ichigo's corpse, trembling. Chad had a few cuts, and some blood on his shirt, but he looked overall fine…just shell-shocked. Uryu stood behind Chad, breathing heavily, staring with horror at Ichigo's corpse as well. He was pale, sweating, shaking. She looked around, and saw Jinta and Ururu standing a bit behind Uryu, off to the side. Their faces showed sadness, and Ururu seemed close to tears. Jinta seemed to be bravely trying to keep his face composed. She fought against the doubt…she had to believe this wasn't Ichigo.

"Rukia." She heard the gruff, yet tender, voice of Renji…and felt his large hand touch her shoulder. She jerked away, knowing it was probably what he expected her to do anyway. "Someone get Orihime…" Rukia whispered, and looked around wildly. She put the panic, the urgency in her voice. She saw Byakuya, his normally composed face shocked as he stared at Rukia cradling the bloody body. Renji's face was drawn, pained, as he looked down at the corpse. "Someone get Orihime!" She said a bit louder.

No one moved. She looked around wildly, tears streaming. "SOMEONE GO GET ORIHIME!" She screamed. Uryu took off running, and she felt slightly bad about screaming, but she had to make this look real. Renji knelt by her side, and tried to pull her off of Ichigo. She held tight to the corpse, clinging to the tattered Shihakusho, and the slick bloody flesh. "Rukia…let him go." Renji choked out, and Rukia sobbed as she desperately tried to keep her hold.

"NO! NO!" She cried, but Renji was stronger than her. He pulled her off, wrapping his strong arms around her and holding her against his body. "Rukia! He's gone! He's gone…" Renji yelled, but his voice faded to a whisper. He stared down at the broken body of Ichigo…remembering how just a few weeks ago he had fought the orange-haired boy to keep him from rescuing Rukia. It seemed so unfair that Ichigo was dead. He had died protecting Rukia…but still, he never should have died.

Rukia sobbed into Renji's arms, shaking. She reached out, trying desperately to feel Ichigo's reiatsu anywhere…but she felt nothing. Just an aching, empty hole that doubt gnawed at. Was she completely sure that Ichigo had managed to escape?

"Rukia…" a soft, monotonous voice murmured, and she felt another set of arms gently wrap around her. She looked up from Ichigo's corpse, seeing Byakuya kneeling beside her and holding her. She was stunned by the show of emotional support from her usually aloof older brother.

"Nee-sama…" She whispered, her voice trembling. He was getting blood on his white Captains Coat, not caring about it, and holding her gently but tightly. "Rukia…breathe…" He said, and she followed his instructions and took ragged breath after ragged breath. Renji and Byakuya both held her, and Rukia looked over Byakuya's shoulder.

She saw Chad extend his trembling right arm, and touched Ichigo's bloody cheek. His hand jerked back as if he had been shocked by electricity, and he shook. He hit the ground with his fist, growling. His hands flew to his head, fisting in his hair and he pulled his hair in frustration.

"Oi…where's Ichigo?" A lighthearted, chuckling voice called from behind Renji. Byakuya's head jerked up, and the chuckle died. Ikkaku strode over, followed by his Captain, and then froze once he saw the scene.

Zaraki spoke first, with a surprising softness to his voice. "I…I don't understand…I had no trouble with these Hollows. Ichigo was stronger than me, how could he fall to _these_ weaklings?"

Rukia choked out, "He died…protecting me." She choked out, and Ikkaku looked at her in surprise. He sighed, and ran a hand along his bald scalp. He didn't say anything, but Rukia could tell he wanted to. Finally, he managed to say, "At…at least he died protecting something he loved. There's no better way to go." He said, and looked down at Rukia as she was being cradled between Byakuya and Renji.

Ukitake came over, limping slightly. The only reason Rukia recognized it was him was because his faint cough. She looked up, and whispered, "Captain?" Her voice wavered weakly.

"Rukia…" Ukitake murmured, taking in the scene quickly. He knelt by Rukia's side, and addressed her and Chad. "I'm so sorry." He murmured, and Chad choked out, "I could have acted faster. I could have blasted the Hollow's arms out of the way so he could get out!"

Rukia shook her head. "No…if there's any fault in this…it's mine. I was too weak." She whispered, and she felt Renji's hands tighten around her body. "No, Rukia. You were strong enough. This kind of thing happens to the best of Soul Reapers. It was just an unlucky chance that it was Ichigo." He said, and Rukia trembled and her body was wracked by sobs again.

She buried her face into her older brother's shoulder, and she cried for a few minutes, while everyone else murmured softly around her. Then, she heard it. It was the sound of someone performing Shunpo, and she knew it was Urahara with Orihime. She struggled against Renji's and Byakuya's arms for a moment before they hesitantly let her go, and she staggered to her feet. She saw Urahara, his arms tight around Orhime's shoulders from carrying her here with his Shunpo.

"Ichigo!" Orihime cried, falling instantly to Ichigo's side. She intoned, "**Soten Kishun (Twin god Reflection Shield.)**!" Two Shunshunrikka flew from her Barrettes, and formed a golden dome over Ichigo's body. Everyone watched, surprised and hopeful, as the gashes and holes slowly started healing.

"I don't…I don't know if it's too late." Orihime sniffled, and Urahara stood silently by, watching with a guarded expression. He looked over at the Captains, who were all watching Orihime attempting to heal Ichigo. But then, Ukitake glanced at Urahara. His eyes widened.

"Kisuke?" Ukitake whispered, and Byakuya's head jerked up. Zaraki looked over as well, and Urahara bowed slightly.

"Captain Ukitake, Kuchiki, Kenpachi." Urahara said lightly, and turned his attention back to Ichigo. Rukia had a sinking feeling, with the amount of attention Urahara was paying attention to Ichigo. Was their attempt failed? Had Ichigo actually fallen? Had Shinji been unable to switch Ichigo for the Gigai?

This thought brought fresh tears to her eyes, but she let them fall silently…staining the ground at her feet. Abruptly, the two Shunshunrikka broke off and the dome dissipated. Everyone waited with baited breaths, watching Ichigo. There were no more marks on his body, and Rukia half expected the lids of the eyes to snap back open. "I'm sorry, Orihime…we can only heal the surface wounds. We can't resurrect the dead…he's too far gone." One of the Shunshunrikka said sadly, floating in front of Orihime. Then the two Shunshunrikka returned to her barrettes. Orihime burst into tears, falling face-first and burying her face into Ichigo's freshly-healed chest.

"I-I-I'm s-s-sorry R-Rukia!" Orihime wailed, tears dripping down onto Ichigo's smooth, muscled chest. Rukia sobbed as well, burying her face into her hands and falling to her knees across from Orihime and beside Ichigo's body.

Uryu was suddenly there, having used Hirenhyaku, the high-speed Quincy move similar to Shunpo. He saw the crushed Orihime and spoke his observation as a question. "She…couldn't bring him back?" He asked softly.

"No. He was already dead." Chad choked out, and rose to his feet. He towered over everyone except for Kenpachi, who was just about the same height as Chad.

"He…he was a great fighter." Kenpachi finally said. "He fought well, he fought hard…and he fought with all he had to protect what was important. He was a good kid…too young to die." Kenpachi grated out, looking down at Ichigo's unblemished body.

"He helped inspire me to become stronger, to fight to free Rukia…and even though he was an idiot at times…he was a good guy. At times it was hard to believe he was only fifteen or so years old…ten to fifteen times younger than any of us." Renji choked out. "He was a great guy."

Byakuya knelt next to Rukia, at Ichigo's head, and placed his hand on Ichigo's brow. "This boy…showed more spirit and skill than most anyone I have ever seen in my life. He was like Kaien Shiba, both had the fiery passion to protect what was precious to them, and for honor. He was stronger than I could believe, stronger than anyone I ever fought before…and he helped me see my folly. I will forever be indebted to you…Ichigo Kurosaki." He murmured, and then everything was silent.

"I love you…Ichigo. Goodbye." Rukia whispered, and squeezed her eyes shut and laid her head on Ichigo's chest. She felt the warmth of his chest, fading slowly, and imagined once again that his arms were wrapped around her.

*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*

"There you go, Ichigo…you're as good as new." The soft voiced Hachigen said, smiling. He was a large, round giant, bigger than even Chad. He wore a green velvet business suit, had a thick pink mustache, and had pink hair on the top of his head. Ichigo had noted that he also had a black skull design dyed in his hair. Ichigo stretched carefully, glad when he didn't feel any discomfort. Hachi was one of the Vaizard, an ex-Shinigami…and ex-Lieutenant of the Kido Corp. He was the Kido expert of the group. The rest of the Vaizard relied on him for healing, for barriers, and to hide their hide-out from Soul Society's detection. Ichigo was surprised to find the man extremely friendly, kind, and polite.

"Thank you very much, Mr. Hachigen." Ichigo said politely. "Please, call me Hachi." The large man said, bowing slightly and smiling. Ichigo and was promptly smacked in the back of his head by a sandal. He howled in pain, and glared behind him.

A small girl glared at him, wearing a red hoody-jacket with a white shirt with the kanji for 'monkey' and then red exercise pants that stopped at her knees. She wore straw-sandals, and looked like a normal little girl…except for the vicious glare, fang sticking out of the corner of her mouth, and Zanpakuto slung across her back. She had her blond hair pulled back into two spiky pigtails, and had two tiny groupings of three brown freckles under her eyes. Her blazing brown eyes seemed to burn holes into Ichigo, and he yelled, "What the hell was that for?"

The blond girl yelled, "Don't raise your voice to me, dumbass!" She smacked Ichigo again, this time hitting him in the forehead. Ichigo howled again, and Shinji called out, "Hey, hey, that's enough Hiyori!" He had changed into a long-sleeved black button-up shirt, khaki slacks, and a yellow and brown striped tie.

Hiyori leapt at Shinji and smacked _him_ in the face with her sandal. "Shut up, bastard! I was just going to tell him how we don't stick to formal crap!" She yelled, and continued to beat on Shinji. Ichigo winced and looked away, fearing for his life.

"Well, anyway…it's not a problem, Ichigo. I'm glad I could help!" Hachi said happily, sitting cross-legged in front of Ichigo. Ichigo smiled up at the man. He had only met these three Viazard so far. Shinji said the rest were waiting elsewhere to meet him.

Ichigo had been flash-stepped directly to an abandoned warehouse, straight through a barrier, and into Hachi's waiting arms. He had been near-death, Hachi had said, and had quickly been patched up. Hiyori had heard the commotion and found them and decided to grill Shinji for information about all the Hollow that had suddenly popped up all over town. Ichigo had dimly been aware of Shinji explaining what Ichigo had done, but Hachi had fixed him up quickly. Ichigo sighed and stood, and was only partially startled to find himself a head smaller than the giant Hachi…though the giant was sitting cross-leged on his bottom in front of Ichigo.

"So, Ichigo…do you have any family?" Hachi asked softly, and Hiyori and Shinji's fighting stopped. Ichigo felt tears sting his eyes, and he crossed his arms and looked away.

"Yeah. My father, and two little sisters." Ichigo said. He remembered suddenly earlier this morning, around 5 o'clock, when he and Isshin had woken Karin and Yuzu. He and Isshin had agreed to tell them before school, and to give them as much time with Ichigo as they could get before he left.

(_Flashback_)

"_Good Morning, my Beauties!" Isshin crowed, barging into the girls bedroom. He flipped on the light, and Karin moaned._

"_Gimme five more minutes, goat-chin!" She said, while Yuzu hopped out of bed. She looked out their bedroom window and paused. "Isn't it a bit dark for 7 o'clock?" She asked, and Isshin grinned. Ichigo walked in, wearing his pajamas too, and rubbed his eyes._

"_Yeah. It's 5 o'clock." Ichigo yawned, and Karin wailed, "NO!" She threw a pillow at Isshin, who cried in the corner._

"_Why are you waking us up so early? Can't we go back to bed, please, Ichigo?" Yuzu asked. She seemed so sweet, pleading. Ichigo laughed. "Nope, sorry. You can't go back to sleep. We need to have a family meeting."_

_Then, Isshin decided to notice the most obvious fact. He whirled from the corner and gasped, "WHERE IS MY DAUGHTER RUKIA! HER BED IS EMPTY!"_

_Ichigo sighed and said, "Yeah…but mine isn't."_

_Everyone stopped at that, and Ichigo crossed his arms over his chest unrepentantly. "She wants to spend as much time with me as possible." He defended himself._

_Karin got out of bed finally, wearing a set of black pajama pants and long-sleeved button up shirt. Yuzu wore a pink set similar to Karin's. Karin glared at Ichigo. "So that's why she hasn't been sleeping in here lately." She grumbled, and Ichigo shrugged._

"_Well, regardless…everyone downstairs!" Isshin crowed, and stomped away. Ichigo stood in the doorway, apologetic._

"_Sorry." He said, and they all walked downstairs. But then Karin grumbled, "Why isn't Rukia up if it's a family meeting?"_

_Ichigo answered as they walked down the stairs. "She needs her rest for today. She's going to need all her strength…and she was already hurt last night." At Yuzu's look of concern, he waved it off. "Don't worry, it's treated and she just needs recovery rest."_

_The girls nodded, and made their way to the kitchen, where Isshin had prepared an early breakfast. Wordlessly, they all sat down and started to eat, and Ichigo felt extremely nervous. They were allowing the girls to wake up so they could be coherent when Ichigo explained things to them. Isshin had already been informed of everything that had happened yesterday evening, and he had suggested telling them this morning instead of last night. Ichigo had gone along with it, but now was extremely nervous._

"_So what's the family meeting about?" Karin asked irritably, and Isshin spoke up before Ichigo could._

"_Well, we'll tell you that after you're really awake. But…it might have to do with something…like Ichigo getting married to Rukia!" Isshin whispered in a stage whisper to the girls, and Yuzu's eyes widened and her mouth dropped. Ichigo punched Isshin, sending him flying and managed to choke out, "That's…not true."_

_Isshin grumbled as he came back to the table, nursing his sore jaw. They cleaned up after they finished eating, and then retired to the living room. It was 5:25 when they were settled._

"_Okay…so…Ichigo, you can have the floor." Isshin said, sitting on one sofa. Yuzu and Karin were on the other, and they looked expectantly at Ichigo. He stood, and wiped his left palm against his pajama pants. His right hand was too busy holding his Deputy Pass. He swallowed the lump in his throat. "Yuzu…Karin…I have to go away for a while. I'm leaving this afternoon." _

"_What? Why?" Karin demanded, jumping to her feet._

_Yuzu immediately got tearful. "Why? Where are you going? Why do you have to leave today?"_

_Ichigo sighed, and Isshin was about to go into his over-expressive father mode, so he turned to his father and commanded, "Sit! Stay!" Isshin obeyed, looking like an obedient puppy. Ichigo sighed again, and turned to his sisters. "Sit down, and I'll explain everything to you." He said, and they both sat. Yuzu wiped her tears on her pajama shirt's sleeve._

"_You both know how I can see spirits, and talk to them, and help them move on." He sated, and they nodded. It was obvious. "Okay, well…do you remember last year, when our house was hit by a truck?" He was referring to the memory that Rukia had implanted in their heads to cover the Hollow attack. They nodded again, and Ichigo sighed._

"_That's not really what happened. You see, there are good spirits out there, called 'Pluses'. They need help moving on, which is what I did sometimes. But…then there are bad souls called 'Hollows' out there. They're lost souls, who eat the good souls. They're big, bad…and ugly." Ichigo threw in the ugly part for levity, but it didn't make anything better. He frowned. "Well, to fight the Hollows and help the Pluses move on to the after-life…there are these things called Shinigami, Death Gods, or Soul Reapers." He said, and he saw a spark of understanding in Karin's eye, but her face remained emotionless. So she had at least the ability to see that him in Soul Reaper form…_

"_That night, there was a Hollow roaming around the town, and I had no idea. Suddenly, this chick in samurai gear came into my room through the wall. I freaked out, but then I learned what you just learned. Now…that chick was Rukia." He said, and Yuzu flipped out. "WHAT?" She cried, and Ichigo hastily explained._

"_Rukia is a Soul Reaper, here in a fake body to help protect Karakura town! Okay, now please let me finish!" He said, and Yuzu sat back down, quieted by her brother's outburst._

_He sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "Well, that night…the Hollow attacked us because it goes for people with High Spiritual powers and pressure. It was coming after me…but it attacked you guys. It nearly killed you…but Rukia saved you guys. The reason you don't remember this…is because she had to implant a memory in your head to cover it. She didn't want you guys to remember that thing almost eating you." He said slowly, making sure to stress that Rukia did it to protect them._

"_Now…I did something stupid and tried to sacrifice myself, hoping it would go away if it ate me and it'd be satisfied. But, Rukia jumped in the way and was wounded pretty badly. We were pretty much screwed, with her not being able to fight anymore…so she offered me the chance to help. She said the only hope we had was for me to take a chance and become a Soul Reaper. She transferred her powers to me, but somehow I pulled out all of her powers when she only meant to give me a little." Ichigo said, and their eyes widened. "Ever since…I've been able to become a Soul Reaper and fight Hollows and send spirits into the afterlife." He finished, and then he sat down._

_He went on to explain about Renji and Byakuya coming to get Rukia because she broke the law, his and Orhime's and Chad's and Uryu's trip to Soul Society, and then he explained how he almost became a Hollow. He explained everything he could to them, even answering their questions when they interrupted and asked about Soul Society, it's captains, Rukongai, and the things that had happened. He even told them about Aizen, and then he even explained the Arrancar attack yesterday._

"_So in short…I have to go or I'm going to be killed either by my Hollow…or Soul Society. I have to beat my Hollow, to protect everyone, and then train and master it. I'm going with the Vaizards…people just like me. They've mastered their Hollows…and I need their help. So, I'm going away for a while to train with them and get their help…and I have to fake my death to do it. I know it seems unfair, and cruel to do this to you…but I have to do it to protect you." Ichigo said sadly. Isshin patted him on the shoulder and gave him a thumbs-up._

"_Great job, Son." Isshin said, completely serious. Ichigo gave him a wry smile, and looked at the clock. It was 6:30…and Rukia would wake up any minute._

"_So…goat-chin…why aren't you surprised by any of this?" Karin asked skeptically. Ichigo grinned. "Because he used to be a Captain." He said, and Isshin elbowed him in the ribs._

"_Let me tell the story!" Isshin whined, and then before Ichigo could complain, he launched into his story. Ichigo sat back, listening, and even learned some more information. Isshin's former Captain had been Urahara, before Urahara had changed and applied for 12__th__ Company, the research Division. Once Urahara transferred, a new captain was appointed. The third Captain had been a man named Rojuro Otoribashi…whom Isshin admired greatly. But then, his Captain disappeared one day, and the next thing you knew Isshin was Captain. He finished his tale, explaining even how Masaki died. This caused Yuzu to cry, but Isshin and Ichigo comforted her while Karin sat there calmly. Ichigo guessed she was still absorbing all of the information._

_Rukia walked down the stairs, in her pajama's. She saw everything, and immediately realized what was happening. Ichigo motioned her over silently, and left Yuzu's side. He embraced Rukia in a hug, and then Karin asked suddenly, "So…can I see you guys as Shinigami?" She asked. Ichigo shrugged, and Yuzu's tears dried up. She was obviously extremely curious._

"_I'm not sure if you'll actually be able to see us…because it takes a lot of spiritual power to see one." Ichigo warned, but Yuzu pleaded with him. "Please, please, please?"_

_He rolled his eyes and nodded. He grabbed his badge, pressed it to his chest, and his body fell away. He stood proud, Zangetsu slung on his back, Yuzu gasped, Karin grinned…and Isshin wanted in on the admiration. He grabbed Ichigo's badge and separated from his Body, and stood in his Shinigami form. For the next few minutes, Rukia laughed while Ichigo and Isshin were fawned over by the twins…but then Isshin noticed the time. "Oh no! Girls, you're going to be late!" He cried, going into 'panicked-daddy' mode. With a large commotion, the girls ran upstairs to get ready, and Ichigo synched back into his body. Isshin did as well, and Rukia smiled at him._

"_Well…I see they took it well." She said lightly, and Ichigo grinned. "Yeah…a lot better than I thought they would." He admitted. He and Rukia weren't going to school today…neither were Uryu or Chad or Orihime. They were all preparing for this afternoon…when they would enact the plan._

_When the girls were ready for school and almost running out the door, they stopped and hugged Ichigo fiercely. "I promise…I'll visit. And Rukia and dad will protect you while I'm gone." He whispered, and hugged his baby sisters. Yuzu looked like she was about to cry again, but Karin looked strong._

"_Hey…be careful, Ichigo." Karin pleaded, and then he grinned. "Don't worry." He replied, and then they ran out the door. They would be late by a few minutes, but Ichigo was glad that he had been able to tell them everything. As he watched them running down the road, he thought, _'I will come back_.'_

(_End Flashback_)

"Ah. That sounds delightful. Do they too, like the friends Shinji mentioned, think you are dead?" Hachi asked softly. Ichigo snapped back to the present at the sound of Hachi's voice.

Ichigo allowed a small smirk to show. "Nah. They know I'm trying to control my Inner Hollow. I explained everything to them, so they know."

Hiyori, who was practically beside herself with rage, abruptly hit him in the side of the head. "THEY WHAT?!"

Ichigo flew sideways, slamming into a wall. His eyes widened as Hiyori pulled her sword out of its sheath on her back, and swung it at him. He dodged it while yelling, "It's not like I would have been able to come up with the idea of faking my death on my own! My dad suggested it!"

Hiyori attacked him again, but he dodged. "WHO CARES? DUMBASS, THIS GROUP'S MAIN STRENGTH IS ITS SECRECY!" She yelled, and stabbed at Ichigo. Shinji and Hachi watched as Ichigo dodged it.

"Damnit! My family can see Soul Reapers and Hollows! My father is Isshin Kurosaki!" He yelled, and Hiyori froze. Her sword was an inch from Ichigo's face, and he was trembling.

"Captain Kurosaki?" Hiyori whispered, and Ichigo nodded. "They said he died!" She hissed, and Ichigo shook his head.

"He faked his death because he fell in love with my mother. I just found out the other day, myself." Ichigo said, backing away from Hiyori…just in case she wanted to take another swing at him.

Hiyori sheathed her Zanpakuto. "So you and your sisters can see Shinigami and Hollows…because you're pure-bloods?" She asked, skeptically crossing her arms across her chest.

Shinji stepped up, adding, "It makes sense. I always thought it was…well, strange when I heard the news of Isshin's death. Kurosaki was strong…he never would have fallen to a Gillian. Not even two Gillian."

Hachi shrugged. "I don't know who you speak of…but Ichigo being a pure-blood, that would explain his massive power and potential." He rose to his feet slowly, and dusted off his suit.

"Yes…it would." Shinji admitted, and glanced sideways at Hiyori.

"You're all big on secrecy…but Urahara knows about you. So does my father." Ichigo snorted, and Hiyori's eyes narrowed.

"Well, that's because Urahara's on a need to know basis." Hiyori snorted, and then turned her back on Ichigo. She turned to Shinji.

"Wanna get the others?" Hiyori asked, and he shrugged. "Sure. Go ahead." He said, and Hiyori disappeared. Ichigo regarded Shinji carefully, and then asked, "So how many of you are there?"

Shinji looked bored. "Eight. Three girls, five guys." He said shortly. Ichigo spun as he heard the faint whispering sounds of people performing Shunpo. He looked up as Hiyori yelled, "Up here, idiot!"

The abandoned warehouse he stood in had several floors, but the front of the wall that had blocked the floors from view was gone. So, on the open end of the floors, the Vaizard looked down on him. He was surprised to see Hachigen Shunpo right beside them…but realized he shouldn't have been surprised with Hachi's skill level. Shinji joined them, casually jumping up to his open spot.

"Introductions are in order, I suppose." Shinji called, and waved down at Ichigo.

"My name is Shinji Hirako, ex-captain of 5th company. I like Melon Bread, pretty girls, and going to Ichigo's high-school…because of all of the pretty girls." He said, with a completely deadpan expression. Ichigo sweat-dropped, and Hiyori beat Shinji in the head with a sandal.

"My name is Hiyori Sarugaki! I'm ex-Lieutenant of 12th company, under Kirio Hikifune and then Kisuke Urahara!" She said proudly, puffing out her chest slightly. "And I enjoy beating this dumbass here." She added as an after-thought, and beat Shinji up alongside the head again.

Hachigen raised his hand. "And I am Hachigen Ushoda, it's a pleasure to meet you. I am ex-Lieutenant of the Kido-corp. I enjoy healing, games of chess…and cooking." Hachi smiled politely, and Ichigo fought the urge to smile back. Dang, that guy's politeness was catching.

Ichigo's gaze turned to the next person who spoke, who seemed rather odd. He was a tall man, whose hair was put into a spiked afro, and he wore dark sunglasses and wore a baby-blue jogging suit. His voice was a slight bass, and he carried an air of easy authority. "My name is Love Aikawa, ex-Captain of 7th Company. It's nice to meet ya. I like manga…any and every kind." He said, crossing his arms across his chest and grinning. Ichigo tried not to laugh at how the guy was dressed.

Then, a girl stepped forward. She had her Zanpakuto in her left hand, holding it by the sheath, and a book in her right hand. She had thin oval glasses, and she had features that reminded Ichigo of Kyouraku's lietenant, Nanao. Except, this girl's hair was pulled back into a long black braid, and she wore a Sailor Fuku. Her skirt was extremely short, and Ichigo blushed. "My name is Lisa, my last name isn't important, I'm ex-lieutenant of 8th company. I like reading my books." She said, and then opened her book and started reading. Ichigo almost sweat dropped at her bizarre dismissal. Though, he had to admit she was attractive. He blushed and looked at the next Vaizard who spoke.

This guy looked like he meant business. The way he carried himself, the slight glare in his eyes, and the attitude he wore like a second skin definitely screamed, 'Don't mess with me'. Ichigo sized him up as he spoke. "My name is Kensei Muguruma. I'm ex-captain of 9th Company. I enjoy fighting." He said monotonously, and Ichigo frowned. He had short-cropped light-grey hair, and wore a dark colored basketball jersey and cargo pants and combat boots. But despite his lack of fashion…Ichigo felt that this guy was no push-over.

"My name is Mashiro Kuna!" A high-pitched giggle stated. Ichigo looked around, until he saw the girl waving at him. She had short green hair, which Ichigo was about to criticize until he remembered he had orange hair so he had no room to talk. She wore goggles up in her hair, for ready access, and she wore a white body-suit. She was petite, probably as thin as Rukia, and she seemed as ditzy as Orihime just by first impression. "I'm ex-Lieutenant under Kensei!" She cast her ex-captain a lovey-dovey look, and then looked back at Ichigo. "I like fashion magazines, modeling, and all the amazing kinds of makeup they have here!" She said, and Ichigo realized how quickly her high-pitched voice would get on his nerves.

Then, Ichigo's eyes flew to a tall skinny man with long, flowing blond hair. He wore a business suit with a strange shirt with a frilly collar and frilly ends of the sleeves underneath his business-type suit jacket. He bowed easily, completely graceful and said, "My name is Rojuro Otoribashi, though my friends call me Rose, ex Captain of Third Company. I enjoy music." He said, and Ichigo started at the name.

"You're my father's Captain!" Ichigo blurted out, and everyone froze. Rojuro straightened and asked, "What is your father's name?" His eyes were deeply skeptical, until Ichigo grinned as he answered, "Well, MY name is Ichigo Kurosaki…my father's name is-" "Isshin Kurosaki?" Rose interrupted, his brows drawing together.

Ichigo nodded eagerly. "Yes. Isshin Kurosaki, ex-Captain of Third Company." Ichigo couldn't help but add the last part, just because he was proud of his father's title. Rose laughed. "Well…I must admit I'm glad. When I heard he died combating two Gillian…I was saddened. But it appears he faked his death, yes?"

"Yeah." Ichigo affirmed, and Rose clapped his hands. "Wonderful! And so now he has a son, a soon-to-be Vaizard son nonetheless!" Ichigo nodded, smirking, and everyone started babbling among themselves. Ichigo waited as patiently as he could, but luckily Kensei yelled for order.

"ENOUGH! We have plenty of time to catch up later!" Kensei roared, and everyone's conversations stopped immediately. Rose nodded gracefully. "Of course. Forgive me…I was simply excited by the news." He said, and Ichigo was surprised by his eloquence. He seemed rather imperturbable.

"Now…Hiyori…if you would do the honors?" Rose asked politely, turning to Hiyori. Hiyori smirked, and Ichigo had a bad feeling. Hiyori flash-stepped, and Ichigo's eyes widened as he heard her draw her blade. He unslung Zangetsu, the bandage wrappings unfurling, and blocked Hiyori's blade a mere inch from his chest.

"What the hell?" Ichigo yelled, and Hiyori only grinned and attacked again, using Shunpo to fly to Ichigo's unprotected backside and strike. Ichigo dodged it with a Shunpo of his own, and struck back. Hiyori blocked his monstrous blade, grinning still.

"Okay, Ichigo…unleash your Hollow." Shinji called, and Ichigo's head whipped around. "What? Are you crazy?" Ichigo cried, and earned a smack on the head from Hiyori's sandal and then a smack on his bottom with the flat of her blade. Ichigo howled and hopped around and Hiyori yelled, "Don't ask, just do!" She attacked him again, and Ichigo grunted as he blocked her blade.

"No. If…I can't control him…I won't put everyone at risk." Ichigo growled out, as Hiyori launched him into the air and he struggled to keep his balance. Hiyori sprang up into the air in front of him, but stopped a good ten feet away.

"Fine. If you won't bring him out…I'll beat you until he breaks out!" Hiyori yelled and curled her left hand, the one not occupied by a sword, in front of her face. She made a motion as if she was ripping something off her face, and then with a flash of black energy…she was wearing her Hollow Mask.

Her voice took on a Hollow's wavering, cold tone, and Ichigo shivered as it reminded him of his own Hollow's voice. "**You better unleash your Hollow…or I might kill ya!" **Hiyori said, and then disappeared. Ichigo blocked her blade, but his hands shook under the strength of the blow. Hiyori's mask seemed like a normal Hollow's mask…except it had a single long horn protruding from the forehead. Hiyori's eyes were black with gold irises in the eye-sockets of the Hollow Mask, and they glinted with malice. Then Ichigo felt her surge her Reiatsu, which was already monstrously strong, and that in itself nearly blew him off his feet.

'_I'm completely outmatched!'_ Ichigo realized with panic. _'But I WON'T bring Hichigo out!'_ He thought fiercely. Hiyori seemed to realize what he was thinking, and her blade glowed blue. With a flash of energy, Ichigo felt his body burn and he flew backwards. He cried out, before he crashed into the wall…and fell to the ground.

Ichigo…didn't get up.

_________________________________________________________________________

I know I said I wouldn't stick to Tite Kubo's storyline anymore…I'M SO SORRY! *wails*

But, I realized I wanted to include him meeting the Vaizards and then them starting his training. I won't actually tell about him becoming a Vai or showing his inner struggle, though. Next Chappy will be Ichigo's Funeral, and events happening outside of the Vai hangout.

And hey, this is a shameless bit of advertising, but if you like RPG's, and you LOVE Bleach, there's this awesome site called: .com. It's frickin' awesome. You just go to 'Download Byond' link on the left side of the screen, download the newest version (depending on what kind of comp you have) and then install it. (I've noticed it works best if you install it into 'My Documents' I don't know why that is…but it has trouble installing anywhere else. 0_o) You then create a Byond account from the BYOND page, fill out info, confirm it through email…and you've got an account to play MMORPG's based on ANIME GAMES! FRICKIN' AWESOME! But anyway, you can search for games on Byond's main page, on the top right corner, you type in a game name (if you already know a game) and it will take you to a link to get to that page. I suggest the following: 'Bleach Souls of Darkness' (and yes, the search is case sensitive so you have to spell it like that) 'Bleach Unleashed Bankai' or if you're also a Naruto fan: 'Naruto Fallen Vengeance Revised.' (I'm not sure if they spelled Vengeance as 'Vengance' or 'Vengence' or not. I can't remember, sorry. U_U') anyway, so check it out. Create your Character, become a Quincy, Shinigami, Hollow, Arrancar, Vaizard, Espada, Chad-type, Inoue-type, or a Bounto or a Dark Quincy! (Depending on the game!) and it kicks butt! Unleashed Bankai has faster leveling, so you get stronger MUCH faster than in other games! If you do get BYOND, and want to add a friend, go to the 'friends' tab and add me! I'm 'Tazamaki Rayu' and in the Bleach games my name is 'Tensa Rayu' and on the Naruto games I'm 'Tazamaki Rayu'. :D (As a side-note, most of these games are PVP, player versus player.)

See you next chapter! Ja Ne!


	10. Chapter 10

BLEACH: Listen To Your Heart

BLEACH: Listen To Your Heart

Written By: FlexRhysode1

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**: I don't have anything to say…except thank you for reading!

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Bleach, or the Characters within it, or the song 'Listen To Your Heart' by DHT. All rights go to their respective owners, namely DHT, and Tite Kubo.**

CHAPTER 10

PREVIOUSLY:

_Her voice took on a Hollow's wavering, cold tone, and Ichigo shivered as it reminded him of his own Hollow's voice. "You better unleash your Hollow…or I might kill ya!" Hiyori said, and then disappeared. Ichigo blocked her blade, but his hands shook under the strength of the blow. Hiyori's mask seemed like a normal Hollow's mask…except it had a single long horn protruding from the forehead. Hiyori's eyes were black with gold irises in the eye-sockets of the Hollow Mask, and they glinted with malice. Then Ichigo felt her surge her Reiatsu, which was already monstrously strong, and that in itself nearly blew him off his feet._

'I'm completely outmatched!'_ Ichigo realized with panic. _'But I WON'T bring Hichigo out!'_ He thought fiercely. Hiyori seemed to realize what he was thinking, and her blade glowed blue. With a flash of energy, Ichigo felt his body burn and he flew backwards. He cried out, before he crashed into the wall…and fell to the ground._

_Ichigo…didn't get up._

CONTINUATION:

Karakura Town

2 days after Ichigo's Escape

Karakura Cemetery

Rukia stood with the Kurosaki family, wearing a black funeral Kimono. Yuzu, Karin, and Isshin wore black funeral clothes as well. Isshin wore a black suit, while the girls wore funeral Kimono's as well. They were crying, even Karin was after she had seen the look-alike Ichigo in his casket. Isshin was doing a great job on acting, having just the barest hint of tears in his eyes as if he was trying to be strong for his little girls. Rukia allowed tears to flow freely down her cheeks, and she knew her eyes were red and puffy.

The Kurosaki family, Rukia included, stood directly to the side of the grave stone that Ichigo's name was carved into. It stood next to Masaki's grave, and both were lit with incense. But, there were so many people here that they lined the funeral grounds around Ichigo's grave marker for a good fifteen to twenty yards.

The story that Rukia had told had been that Ichigo had been on his way to school with her that morning when they had been mugged by a desperate man, and held at gunpoint. Ichigo had tried to protect Rukia, and had been shot in response. The gunman had fled, and the Police were trying to track down the non-existent man.

Almost all of Ichigo's classmates were there, and most were crying. Uryu, Orihime, Chad, Tatsuki, Mizuiro, Keigo, and even Chizuru were all gathered near the front of his schoolmates. Mizuiro, Keigo, Tatsuki, and Orihime were weeping openly…Chizuru looked tearful even, but Chad and Uryu both had poorly composed faces. Rukia hadn't told anyone about the brief instant she saw Ichigo seemingly disappear and then reappear before he was swarmed by Hollows…partially by request from Urahara. She had pulled him aside and talked to him about it, and he requested that she refrained from speaking about it until after the funeral. She felt low for not telling them, but it was necessary to make it look as real as possible. Especially since Soul Reapers were in the crowd.

Spaced out in the crowd, several Soul Reapers were in Gigai's. They wore business suits, and had grim faces as they listened to the end of the service. The sun peaked out from behind the graying clouds now and then, but it kept the service serious. Rukia spotted Renji, whose face was bleak. Standing beside him was Byakuya, face as emotionless as usual. He met Rukia's gaze, and offered her a soft glance, before returning his attention back to the priest. Rukia spotted Yachiru on Kenpachi's shoulder, Ikkaku Madarame, Ukitake, Kyoraku, Nanao, a sobbing Hanataro, and even Ganju Shiba. Ganju had red eyes, and was doing his best to seem tough. She saw Yoruichi, Urahara, Jinta, Ururu, and Tessai in a group as well.

Most of the Soul Reapers were there to comfort her, though they were also there to pay their respects to Ichigo. Ichigo had caused a lot of havoc in Soul Society…but he also earned a lot of respect for fighting through them just to save Rukia. Rukia turned her gaze to Isshin, who made sure to keep his face away from the Soul Reapers. He didn't want any of them to know it was him…though some may have already made the connection from 'Kurosaki'. No one showed any reaction, however, and Rukia suspected no one would recognize Isshin until they saw his face up close…and _then_ they would realize Isshin's farce.

She returned her attention back to the service, biting her lip and staring at the mound of dirt that the Gigai was buried under. The service dragged on for another half hour, until finally…the priest left. The Kurosaki's approached the grave marker, and laid flowers in front of it, and then Rukia approached and did the same. She comforted Yuzu, who was only crying because the Gigai had looked so much like her brother it frightened her. Then, she and the Kurosaki's moved back while everyone else paid their respects. Tatsuki came over, and Isshin hugged her. Tatsuki cried into his shoulder and apologized for being emotional. She fled the scene quickly, crying the entire time.

Orihime hugged Rukia, the twins, and Isshin. When she was about to leave, Rukia called, "Orihime…meet at Urahara's in an hour!" Orihime looked confused as she wiped her red puffy eyes, but nodded and then walked away. Uryu approached Isshin carefully, followed by Chad, and they quickly introduced themselves to Isshin. He greeted them warmly, and Uryu and Chad both offered their Sympathies. Rukia passed on her message to them, and they agreed to meet in an hour. The procession continued, and Rukia comforted Keigo and Mizuiro, who apologized and ran off. They were as distraught as Tatsuki, if not even more so.

"Isshin…here they come." Rukia whispered, as she saw the long line of Soul Reapers approach. She looked at him, saw his eyes harden, and he nodded. "I'm going to go sit by Ichigo's grave. Girls, stay with Rukia." He said, and turned and walked away.

The towering Kenpachi was the first to approach, crossing the grassy ground in long strides. He looked down at Rukia, then at the girls, and he tried not to seem too intimidating. "I'm sorry for you loss." He told the girls, and bowed politely. Yuzu and Karin looked up at the towering mammoth with wide eyes, but bowed back. Then, Yachiru popped up on Kenpachi's back.

"I'm sorry for your loss. I didn't know Ichi that long…but I really liked him." Yachiru said sadly, her high pitched voice unusually serious. She bowed, standing on Kenpachi's shoulder. Yuzu and Karin's eyes widened even more when they saw her, but bowed as well.

"Captain Kenpachi Zaraki and Lieutenant Yachiru from Eleventh Company." Rukia murmured under her breath to the girls, as Kenpachi and Yachiru left. They waited off to the side for the remaining Shinigami, a good thirty yards away. Kenpachi and Yachiru spoke in low tones, and Yachiru patted Kenpachi's head soothingly. Rukia wondered what they were talking about, but then Kyoraku and Nanao stepped forward. Nanao hugged Rukia, and murmured, "I'm so sorry." Then she stepped back, and bowed to the twins.

"We are so sorry for your loss. We weren't close to Ichigo…but he made an amazing impression on us when we met him. We'll always remember him." Kyoraku said, as he bowed to the girls. They bowed politely, and then Kyoraku and Nanao left.

"Captain Kyoraku and Lieutenant Nanao of 8th Company." Rukia whispered to the girls. They nodded, and looked over as the bald Ikkaku strode over. He seemed uncomfortable in his Gigai, but he bowed deeply.

"I am sorry for your loss. I didn't know your brother long, but his passion and strength impressed me beyond more than anyone else in my life. I will keep his memory alive." He said, speaking with more eloquence than Rukia had thought possible. Yuzu and Karin both bowed and thanked him, and then he turned to Rukia. He regarded her for a second before saying, "Rukia…be at peace knowing he loved you enough to die for you. That's no easy sacrifice to make." He said, and turned. Rukia felt a lump rise in her throat, and wiped tears away quickly.

"That was Ikkaku Madarame of 11th Company. He's Assistant Adjutant, third strongest man in the Company, right under Yachiru." She whispered, and the girls nodded. She was explaining these things to the girls…just so they wouldn't feel completely out of the loop.

Then, Ukitake strode up to her. He looked pale, even in his Gigai, and sickly. But, he smiled sadly down at the girls and bowed deeply, his long white hair hiding his face for a moment. "I am so very sorry that you've lost your brother. He was a real hero…and a very honorable young man. I wish you the best of luck." He murmured to the young girls, and straightened. He threw his hair back over his shoulders, and turned to Rukia. He embraced her gently, and whispered, "If you ever want to come back, say the word and we'll have someone else protect Karakura. If it ever gets to be too much…" he trailed off, and Rukia hugged him tighter.

"Thank you, Captain Ukitake…but I promised Ichigo I'd protect his family. I belong here…for now at least." She whispered back, and he stepped back and smiled softly.

"I understand. Farewell." He murmured, and went to stand by the Shinigami off to the side. Finally, Renji walked up. He looked down at the girls, and knelt in front of them, looking them in the eyes.

"I know ya don't know me…but I knew your brother. My name's Renji Abarai. It's an honor t' meet the family of Ichigo." He said sincerely, and they smiled sadly at him. Karin said, "I really like your tattoos…" Renji laughed softly.

"Your brother thought they were weird." He said, and looked up at Rukia. She smiled softly at her red-headed friend, and he sighed. "You girls keep smiling, 'kay? I'm sure that's what Ichigo would want. Be strong." He said, and stood. He turned to Rukia, and hugged her fiercely. She had trouble breathing, but she didn't say anything. Renji was hurting too, and he needed comfort.

"Renji…" She said softly, and Renji stepped back and glared down at her.

"You be careful Rukia…you hear me? If you ever need help, any at all…let me know and I'll come running." He said, and she smiled at him. He placed his hands on her shoulders and shook her very gently, just to get his point across. "I _will_ come." He whispered fiercely. She nodded.

"I know, Renji. I promise I'll visit." She said, and he seemed slightly placated. He nodded, and then sighed. "I'll be keeping an eye out for you, Rukia." He said, and walked away. He joined the others…and Rukia whispered, "Renji's one of my closest friends. He's the Lieutenant under my brother, Byakuya Kuchiki of 6th Company." She whispered, and the girls absorbed this. "He's nice." Yuzu said softly, and Rukia smiled and nodded.

Then, her brother stepped forward. He was still, calm, and polite. He bowed to the twins first, and said softly, "My name is Byakuya." Their eyes widened at this, but Rukia was thankful that they didn't react otherwise. "It's a pleasure to meet you. I met your brother briefly…but he was a great man. He helped me see what it meant to protect those you love…and I hope that you will learn from his sacrifice as I have. Keep your brother alive in your memories." He said softly, and then turned to Rukia. He held out his arms for a hug, and she practically tackled him.

He steadied them easily, and held her tight. "Rukia…I know it will be hard. So, I won't say 'Be strong' or 'Don't cry'. I won't lecture you about Kuchiki Pride…because if Ichigo were here to hear me say that he would hit me." He chuckled, and Rukia sniffled and laughed. She rolled her eyes, knowing it was true. "So…I will say this: Ichigo gave the greatest sacrifice of all, because he loved you. Remember him, mourn him…never forget him. Move on when it's time, but don't shut off your emotions to move on too early. Take exactly as much time as you feel you need…and live your life as he would want you to. He wouldn't want you to mourn him forever…that much I know. But still, remember him and love him…and keep him in your heart always." He said, and Rukia was stunned. He had never spoken this much before. She looked up at him and smiled. A tear rolled down her right cheek and Byakuya wiped it off gently.

"Nee-sama." She whispered. Byakuya smiled down at her, just a faint hint of a smile on his features, and he whispered, "You know you'll always be welcome back." He said, and she nodded. He let go of her, then turned and left to go stand by the Shinigami. Rukia didn't need to tell the girls who that was, they had guessed it already.

Then Hanataro and Ganju came up. They were both wearing Gigai, presents from Byakuya so they could attend the funeral. Rukia had invited them, and Byakuya graciously extended the invitations and offered Gigai so they could come. Hanataro bowed twice to the twins and fought back his tears. "I-I'm sorry for your loss. Your brother was very kind to me." Hanataro stammered. He blushed and wiped away a stray tear that rolled down his face. "We will all miss him." He said, and the girls bowed to him. Ganji bowed politely and said gruffly, "Your brother was a good guy. A little annoying at times…but a good guy nonetheless. He was one of the most selfless guys I've ever known, and I feel honored to be able to call myself one of his friends. Keep him in your memory…don't forget him." He said, and Yuzu and Karin stared wide-eyed at him. He was big, intimidating…but they felt he meant good. They nodded and bowed, and then Hanataro and Ganju turned to Rukia.

"Rukia…I'm sorry." Hanataro said, and then burst into tears again. Rukia hugged the small Soul Reaper, and he sobbed against her. "I-I-I w-will miss him!" He stammered, and Rukia nodded. "We all will, Hanataro. We all will."

Ganju cleared his throat and said, "Rukia…if you ever need a place to just get away from all the…uh…_" _He tried to convey Soul Reaper without actually saying it, so he just said, "OTHER stuff, you're welcome to the Shiba house anytime." He said, and Rukia smiled. "Thank you…I may take you up on that sometime." She let go of Hanataro, and he bowed again to Rukia and the twins. Then, he and Ganju walked away, Ganju patting Hanataro's back. Rukia watched as the Soul Reapers gave them a last glance, and then walked away.

Urahara, Yoruichi, Tessai, Jinta, and Ururu all walked up then, and exchanged bows with Rukia and the twins. Rukia idly noted that Jinta was trying extremely hard not to look at Karin. She smiled at the red-head, and then turned her attention to Yoruichi as she spoke. She was wearing a black Kimono, which Rukia was surprised at. She didn't seem like the Kimono type.

"You girls are very brave, doing this for your brother. I'm sure he appreciates you very much." Yoruichi said softly. Urahara nodded in agreement. "He will be back to visit, as soon as he's able to." He stated, and the girls nodded sadly.

"Do…do you think he's okay?" Yuzu asked tearfully, her lower lip quivering. Rukia fought the urge to hug the girl.

"Of course. Your brother, as hard-headed as he is, will be back soon." Yoruichi said, smiling kindly.

Urahara chipped in again. "Yoruichi and I both trained him…we would know better than anyone. Trust us. He's fine." He said, smiling. He then turned to Rukia. "I'll see you at one, Ms. Kuchiki."

Rukia nodded, and then Urahara said, "Come along, kids. Let's allow the Kurosaki's some peace." He spun, his coat flapping behind him, and Jinta and Ururu followed him. Yoruichi sent one last glance at Rukia, and followed Tessai and Urahara away.

Isshin walked back over, and he and the twins and Rukia dealt with the remaining people. It was almost one o'clock by the time they were finished, and Rukia turned to Isshin. "I have to go to Urahara's." She said, and he nodded.

"Go ahead." He said, and continued, "Don't worry, I'll take the girls home, and we'll have lunch ready for when you come home." He said, and Rukia bowed.

"Thank you." She said, and then turned and walked quickly away. She wanted to let everyone know Ichigo was indeed alive. After all…she had just barely caught Ichigo's escape herself, so it was no surprise with how the others had missed it. She just wished that it hadn't been so close that she had doubted it for a full day…because it made her feel weak and faithless. She wouldn't ever let Ichigo see her that way, or let herself feel that way again.

*******************************

She arrived at Urahara's door precisely at One o'clock, and she found Jinta waiting for her by the front door of the shop. "They're all in the back room, having tea. You're the last one to get here." He snorted, and turned away. Rukia fought the urge to hit the red-head, and walked into the shop. She nodded as she passed Tessai and Ururu, and went straight to the back room. As soon as she opened the sliding door, she saw Yoruichi and Urahara and Chad and Uryu and Orihime sitting around a table sipping out of tea cups. They all looked up when she entered, and she carefully shut the door behind her.

"Please, have a seat. I'll pour you a cup." Urahara said, and before she could decline, her tea-cup was set in an empty spot next to Chad. Uryu was on the left side of the table with Orihime, and Yoruichi and Urahara sat across from Chad and Rukia. They all sat quietly, sipping their tea, waiting for someone to say the reason they were all here.

"So what went wrong?" Orihime finally asked, her voice trembling. She looked around, and Rukia smiled softly at her.

"Nothing went wrong." She said, and Orihime looked confused.

"But everyone…was so sure." Orihime said, and Rukia bowed her head. Uryu and Chad were looking at her in surprise, and she saw hope on Chad's face.

"I'm sorry. I wanted to tell all of you…I really did. But I just barely saw it myself…and I doubted I even saw it. I'm not proud of that fact, but it's true. But, even when I realized Ichigo was alive, I had to keep the pretense that I was a heart-broken mess. It was better that you all thought he was dead, so your reactions were genuine." Rukia explained, clasping her hands in her lap.

"So…Ichigo's alive?" Chad asked, his voice clearly showing he was full of hope again.

"Yes. Right before the Hollow swarm completely covered him, I saw him disappear and then reappear again. It was like…he had just phased out of existence for half a second and then reappeared. Shinji must have flash-stepped Ichigo out of there, and taken him directly to the Vaizard's headquarters. Wherever that is." She said, and Uryu sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

"Well…that's certainly a relief to hear." He murmured, and allowed a small smile to show. "It happened so fast…I didn't even see him disappear. I just assumed he had been overwhelmed before Shinji could take him away, so Shinji just left." Uryu said.

"Well, thankfully, we know he made it out alive." Rukia murmured, and Orihime started to sob.

"I'm sorry! I'm…just…so happy!" Orihime choked out, embarrassed, as she tried to wipe her tears away. Rukia laughed softly, and walked over to Orihime's side and wrapped her in a hug.

"I know. I'm sorry I didn't tell you earlier…" Rukia said, and Orihime waved her off.

"No, no. I understand you needed to. I'm not sure I would have been able to pull it off if I hadn't thought Ichigo was really dead." She said, and Rukia smiled at the girl.

"So Ichigo's out there right now…training?" Chad asked slowly, looking out one of Urahara's windows. Rukia let go of Orihime and nodded. "Yes. Just as we should be. We need to become stronger. Those Arrancar that we went up against…they're strong." She said, turning and looking at each of them.

"Chad, Orihime, Uryu…we need to train just as hard as Ichigo is right now. He's putting his life on the line, so he can protect us. The least we can do is do the same for him. Aizen's Arrancar's are so much stronger than we are right now…and when Aizen attacks, we need to be strong enough to repel them. We can't be the weak ones Ichigo always protects! We _must_ be able to defend ourselves, hold our own, so Ichigo can move on to the stronger foes. I'm tired of being weak…and I want to prove to Ichigo that I'm not dead weight!" She said, her voice becoming louder, more firm and she snapped into 'drill-sergeant' mode. "So, I suggest we all use this time to improve! To show Ichigo that we can handle ourselves, and make him see that we weren't wasting our time sitting around while he put his life on the line!" She said, and Urahara smiled up at her.

"Well spoken." He said, and Chad nodded. "Right." He said, agreeing with Rukia.

"That's right…we need to get stronger so we can help!" Orihime exclaimed, standing up and clenching her fist in the air. Uryu gave them a wry smile.

"I agree. Though, I have no idea as to how strong these Arrancar are…I will train as hard as I can." Uryu said, pushing his glasses higher onto the bridge of his nose. He stood, tucking his tie back into his funeral suit's jacket. He looked rather intimidating, Rukia noted, but his eyes were kind. "I will go to Ryuken, my father, and ask for his help." He added, and bowed to Urahara.

"Thank you so much, for everything, Mr. Urahara." He said. Urahara nodded and replied, "You're welcome, Mr. Ishida. Please, if you need anything at all, feel free to stop by." He said, and Ishida nodded.

"I will take my leave now. Good luck, everyone." He said, and then turned and left quickly. Rukia was slightly taken aback, not having realized that he took her so seriously he was leaving to train now. Rukia looked at Chad, who stood towing above her.

"I don't mean to be a bother, Mr. Urahara…but…would you help train me, like you did with Ichigo?" Chad asked, and Rukia blinked in surprise. Urahara, who had brought out his fan and started to flap it…stopped his motions. His fan blocked most of his face from view, but Rukia could hear the smile in his voice.

"You are no bother, Mr. Sado…but there is a problem. When I trained Ichigo, he was a Shinigami. You are still human, and you lack a Zanpakuto. Not to mention, your strength level as it is now, in order to improve…you must pit yourself against a Bankai." Urahara said lightly, and Rukia chipped in.

"You have a Bankai, Urahara…it's mandatory before becoming a Captain, and you were a captain." She protested, because his tone obviously said, 'I can't help.'

Urahara's voice saddened. "Yes, that is very true, Ms. Kuchiki. However…my Bankai," He paused and she saw his face harden slightly. His tone took on a darker edge, and she shivered slightly as he continued, "Is not meant to help others or impart strength. My Bankai is not one that can train others to grow."

Rukia wondered just what his Bankai could do, but stopped herself from seriously considering it. She wasn't sure she wanted to know, judging from Urahara's words and tone. She looked at Chad, and wracked her brains for people whom she could get to help who knew Bankai…and her thoughts fell on one person. "Chad…perhaps…I could help." She said, and Urahara's eyes snapped to her.

"I don't know Bankai yet, I'll admit that, but I have someone who is going to train me to reach Bankai, who already knows Bankai. They were a Captain once, like Urahara…and I'm sure they wouldn't mind helping you too." She explained, and Chad nodded.

"I'd be grateful for any help." He said, and Rukia smiled. "Then why don't you come with me to lunch? I'm meeting that person." She said, and Chad nodded.

"Okay." He replied, and Rukia fought not to laugh at his monosyllable answer. He hardly ever spoke more than he needed to. But then Rukia remembered Orihime, and her face became grim. Orihime seemed energetic, but also downcast…and Rukia thought she knew why.

"Orihime…were you ever able to find and heal Tsubaki?" She asked softly, and Orihime's eyes darted away from Rukia's gaze. The redhead shook her head, and Rukia felt a stab of sorrow for the girl.

"N-no. I looked and looked…but I couldn't even find any pieces of him so I could try to heal him." Orihime whispered weakly, and Rukia pursed her lips. She wracked her brains, trying to come up with anything to help Orihime. Then it hit her.

"Orihime…what if we went to see Captain Unohana and Hanataro?" She asked, and Orihime brightened visibly. She knew Hanataro, and had even helped Unohana heal some of the wounded after they had rescued Rukia. After all, Ichigo and Chad and Ganju had all practically demolished two whole companies.

"Do you think they could help?" Orihime asked hopefully. Rukia shrugged.

"I honestly don't know. But, if Unohana and Hanataro can't think of something, we can always have Kurotsuchi analyze your abilities. Of course," Rukia saw Orihime's shudder and didn't blame her, "we'll have Captain Unohana by your side so he won't do anything extreme or painful. But he could help as well, and I'm sure that if I pulled some strings…we could get it done." She said confidently, and Orihime looked ready to cry.

"Th-thank you, Rukia." Orhime whispered, and Rukia smiled softly. "I'll see if we can go in a few days." She said, and Orihime nodded.

"Okay. Thank you, again, Rukia." She said, and Rukia laughed softly.

"It's no problem. I'm going to take Chad to the person who might help him…and I'll see you in after tomorrow at school, and we'll talk more there." Rukia said, and Orihime nodded.

"We'll see you soon, Ms. Kuchiki." Urahara called, as she tugged on the sleeve of Chad's suit. He followed her out of the shop, and down the streets. "What's this person's name?" He finally asked, and Rukia tried not to smirk.

"You'll see. Don't worry…it'll be fine." She said airily, and she saw Chad grow more alert as to where they were going. She tried not to laugh when they neared the Kurosaki house, and Chad's eyes got wider. When they finally stopped in front of the house, Chad's left eye was as wide as a dinner plate.

"This is Ichigo's house…" Chad said, stating the obvious.

Rukia didn't answer, but opened the door and called, "I'm home, Yuzu, Karin, Isshin!"

Immediately, Isshin came stampeding around the corner from the kitchen. "RUKIA!!!" he cried, tears of joy streaming down his face. Rukia tried not to laugh, especially at Chad's expression.

"Hello…Mr. Kurosaki." Chad said warily, and Isshin froze before he could wrap Rukia in a hug. Isshin seemed surprised, but Rukia knew he wasn't. He would have sensed Rukia and Chad's reiatsu well before they got here.

"Hello Chad…how can I help you?" He asked, his face drawing into a more serious expression. Chad didn't know he knew about Ichigo's 'other side', let alone he knew his son was a Shinigami. Isshin put on a half-mourning façade, and Yuzu and Karin peeked around the corner to see who it was. Karin's lips twitched upwards in a smile, and Chad noticed her too.

"Hey, Ichigo's little sister." Chad said, his deep voice trying to sound sad, but not quite pulling it off.

"Hey, Mister." Karin said, smiling openly. She wasn't wearing her funeral Kimono anymore, but regular day clothes. The same went for the rest of the Kurosaki's. Only Rukia and Chad were still in funeral clothes.

"Rukia brought me here." Chad said simply, and Isshin looked to Rukia, clearly wanting an explanation.

"Well, Mr. Isshin…." Rukia said, and Isshin interrupted her. "I TOLD you…call me 'Isshin'. None of this Mister stuff." He said roughly, crossing his arms over his chest. Rukia fought not to laugh…because that was exactly how Ichigo would have looked. Isshin, when he frowned, looked more like Ichigo than father or son would want to admit.

"Okay, sorry. Isshin…Chad needs help. We're all going to be training to get stronger," She was interrupted by Chad's shocked, "Rukia!"

She waved him off. "Isshin already knows everything, as do the twins." She said, and continued on. "and Urahara says Chad needs to train someone with the power of Bankai to improve. And…seeing as you'll be helping me, I was wondering if you wouldn't mind training Chad and I together." She finished, and Chad's jaw dropped.

"Y-you used to be a Captain?" Chad stammered, and Isshin nodded seriously.

"Yes. I left Soul Society behind for a human woman, faked my death, and had children. That's why Ichigo is so strong…purebloods, humans with one Shinigami parent, have enhanced reiatsu. It's uncommon, but not unheard of, to make a human pureblood. I was lucky, because Masaki had high spiritual power as well, and could see me. So, now all of my children have high spiritual power. The girls, enough to see Hollows and Shinigami, and Ichigo enough to be a high-powered Soul Reaper." Isshin explained, and Chad absorbed it.

"I see." Chad said slowly, and then bent at the waist and bowed low. "Please, Captain Kurosaki…I ask that you help me become stronger. I was too weak to stop the Arrancar…and I don't want to hold Ichigo back." Chad murmured, and Isshin sighed.

"For the last time…call me Isshin. I'm not a Captain anymore, anyways…" Isshin said, scratching his head. Rukia smiled, knowing what his answer would be. Isshin was too kind to turn Chad down. "Okay. I'll help you. But, I warn you: I'll push both of you beyond your current limits. I'll have to push you beyond the edge of exhaustion. I have to make you surpass all your current boundaries…if you even want to try to stand a chance against the Arrancar." Isshin said, and Chad rose from his bow.

"Thank you." Chad said fervently. Isshin grinned. "No problem. Would you like to stay for lunch?"

Chad thought about it, and then nodded. "That would be nice, thank you." He said.

"Great! I made too much food, accidentally counting Ichigo into our lunch plans, so we would have had to waste some food. But now with you here, I'm sure it'll be put to good use!" Isshin said, and Karin snorted.

"Dad, I have a feeling that you knew he was coming." She said, and Rukia smiled. It felt, even without Ichigo…just like a real family.

*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*

"Come in." A monotonous, bored voice called. Ishida took a breath, and pushed open his father's office door. His father's office was an expensively decorated 'study' and had a large glass window overlooking Karakura. In front of that window was a large desk, which Ryuken sat behind. He set down a file as Ishida entered.

Ryuken didn't look surprised, seeing as he and Ishida excelled at sensing Spiritual Presences and Pressure. "Ishida." Ryuken said calmly, not rising. The sun was setting over Karakura now, and Ishida felt a wave of nostalgia. It had only been a few days ago that he had come to this exact office and promised never to involve himself with the Shinigami…just so he could have his powers back.

"I need your help." Uryu said calmly, and was glad when he saw his father's white eyebrows twitch upwards barely a millimeter. Good. He was surprised.

"And what do you need my help with?" Ryuken asked softly, his eyes piercing deep into Uryu's. He didn't even bother getting up, but Uryu strode over to Ryuken's desk and stood there, looking down at his father.

"I need help to surpass my current level. I need to become stronger." Uryu said firmly. He knew the next question before his father even opened his mouth.

"And why the sudden power-seeking? Do you intend to break your promise?" Ryuken asked, suddenly half-amused. Uryu shook his head, allowing his father to see that he was completely honest. He didn't hide his emotions.

"No. I need to get stronger to help Ichigo fight the Arrancar." Uryu said, and Ryuken's eyebrows twitched upwards again. More surprise.

"What do you know of the Arrancar? And isn't this 'Ichigo' the substitute Shinigami?" Ryuken asked, his voice suddenly frigid. He stood slowly, so now he and Ishida were eye-level.

"I don't know much about the Arrancar." Uryu admitted. "All I know is that Urahara said they were Hollows who removed their masks to gain Soul Reaper powers. They're incredibly strong, and have skin that even a Zanpakuto has trouble cutting."

Ryuken opened his mouth to speak, and Uryu could see his father was about to refuse to help. "And Ichigo is no longer a Soul Reaper. He has cut ties with Soul Society, and I do not desire to help Soul Society…I wish to assist Ichigo. He is my friend…and my pride as a Quincy will not let me stay weaker than him when he is training and growing." Ishida said quickly. He brought in the Quincy Pride, knowing his father knew how important it was. His father's mouth closed, his eyes narrowed, and he stayed silent for a moment.

"And what do you require assistance in?" Ryuken asked, and Ishida was slightly pleased at his progress. "I need to become much stronger…and I want to know if there is any way to increase my strength, to match Bankai abilities or even higher, without losing my powers again."

Ryuken turned around, looking away from Uryu. "There is." Ryuken stated simply. Uryu gritted his teeth. He knew what his father wanted…and he wasn't above asking humbly.

"Father…would you teach me?" Ishida asked, and Ryuken was silent. They both stood there, silent…until Ryuken turned back to Ishida. His gaze was aclm, controlled.

"Yes." Ryuken said. "Come to me every day after school…and I will instruct you. Now…leave me." Ryuken said, and Ishida nodded and bowed politely. He turned to leave, but stopped in the doorway. He felt honestly grateful to the man whom he often refused to call 'father'. "Thank you." He said, and then left.

**************

Orihime stood outside of Tatsuki's bedroom door, hearing the girl sob. Tatsuki's mother and father had allowed Orihime over, but had warned her that Tatsuki hadn't come out of her room since the funeral. She hadn't even come out of the room BEFORE the funeral. She had stayed in her room, crying and wanting to be left alone.

Orihime tentatively knocked on Tatsuki's door, and she heard Tatsuki cry, "What?"

"Tatsuki?" Orihime asked softly. Almost instantly, she heard Tatsuki run to the door. The door swung open, and Tatsuki stood a foot away from Orihime…her eyes puffy and red from her crying. She was still wearing her funeral Kimono, as was Orihime. Orihime felt her eyes start to tear as she saw how badly Tatsuki was hurting.

"Orihime…" Tatsuki said, her voice wavering. "Come on in…" She said, and Orihime stepped inside the room. The first thing Orihime noticed, is that Tatsuki's room wasn't as neat as it usually was. There were pictures all over the floor, almost every year's yearbook from the schools, there was a pile of VHS tapes next to her TV in the far left corner of her room, and her bed wasn't made. Lying on her bed…was a pair of boxing gloves with golden trim.

"Tatsuki…I…I came to see if you were okay." Orihime said, clasping her hands in front of her hesitantly. Tatsuki shut the door, and then laughed, only to have the laugh cut short by a sob. Tatsuki composed herself, and wiped away a tear.

"Okay? You of all people should know that I'm not okay. Heck…_I_ should be the one comforting _you_! You had that monster crush on him for so long…but you look better off than me." Tatsuki said, and Orihime gave her a sad smile.

"That's because…I don't think he'd want us to sit around and mope. He'd be grateful if we mourned him for a short while…but he wouldn't want us to be hopeless wrecks. He'd want us to move on, but remember him from time to time." Orihime said softly. "Or at least…that's what I think he'd want." She looked at the tough, tomboyish Tatsuki…and felt a tear escape from her left eye and roll down her cheek. The girl was such a wreck…

Tatsuki walked over to her bed and sat on the edge, and asked, "Did you know that I saw him the night before he died?"

Orihime looked at her in surprise. "No…" She replied. She looked at the photos and yearbooks on the ground. All of the photos were of Ichigo and Tatsuki, at Ichigo's birthday parties over the years. The yearbooks were all opened to pages with pictures of Ichigo in them. Orihime walked over to Tatsuki's bed and sat down next to her…silent.

"Yeah. He took Mizuiro, Keigo, and I to the mall. It felt good, because he hadn't spent much time with us in a while. We played at the arcade, went to a fitness store…and he bought us each one thing. I could tell something was wrong with him, though, Orihime." Tatsuki murmured, looking down at her hands. Orihime looked at her, wide-eyed. She hadn't heard of this.

"I asked him what was wrong…but he didn't tell me the truth. I could tell." Tatsuki said, and she closed her eyes and looked up at the ceiling. Tears rolled down her cheeks, and she fought to keep going as she fought past the sobs. "I…I didn't push it though. I grabbed these off the shelf." Tatsuki grabbed the gloves off the bed, and Orihime looked at them. "I told him…I'd pursue my dream with these. I'd win the Champion Belt with these gloves…and he said he was looking forward to seeing me hold the belt someday. But now…now he can't!" Tatsuki sobbed, and clutched the boxing gloves tight to her chest. She bowed over, clutching the gloves like a lifeline.

Orihime wrapped her arms around Tatsuki, feeling her own sadness well up. She hugged Tatsuki tightly as Tatsuki cried, "I never told him how much he meant…" She sobbed, but couldn't continue. She was wracked by sobs again, and Orihime cried with her. "I never told him how I felt either, Tatsuki." Orihime whispered, and Tatsuki laughed.

"We're in the same boat then, Orihime." Tatsuki sobbed. "Both of us…never told the boy we'd had feelings for almost our entire lives…how we felt." Orihime was floored as Tatsuki finally admitted how she felt for Ichigo, and it made her cry with Tatsuki. To Tatsuki…Ichigo was now dead. Orihime would see him again…but Tatsuki would never get to see him again. She cried for Tatsuki, she cried for Tatsuki's unrequited feelings, and for Tatsuki's broken heart.

"I can…I can only imagine how hard Rukia's taking this." Tatsuki choked out, and Orihime nodded. She gently brushed a tear from her face, and sniffled. "Yeah…" Rukia was probably happy with Ichigo's family, content to wait while Ichigo risked his life and limb to grow strong and to kill his Hollow. Orihime couldn't help but feel a little bitter at how Rukia, the one girl who had Ichigo's heart…seemed least affected by all this. As much as she loved Rukia…she couldn't help but wish that maybe Ichigo had chosen Tatsuki or her. Maybe then he would have someone who really showed how much he meant to them.

*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*

Rukia stepped out of the shower, and the absence of the hot water instantly made her shiver and the air seemed much colder than it was. She shivered, and reached for her towel. She grabbed the soft white cotton cloth, and dried herself off thoroughly. She dressed in a soft purple satin nightgown that stopped above her knees, and brushed her hair. She brushed her teeth as well, and then put her dirty clothes in the dirty clothes hamper.

She strode out of the bathroom, sighing. Today had been so long, after Chad had come over. Isshin had talked to them about their training, about what they should expect. Chad would expect a lot of hand-to hand combat, and reiatsu training so he could control his powerful blasts…as well as try to push him beyond his limits. Rukia would have it just as hard. She would be fighting her own Zanpakuto, Sode no Shirayuki. The method she was going to use was a 3-day crash course, as much as Yoruichi had told Ichigo she didn't believe Rukia could do it.

The 'doll' that Yoruichi had gotten would force the spirit of the Zanpakuto to manifest into a physical form…and Rukia would have to fight her Zanpakuto for three days and learn Bankai that way. It was the fastest way to learn Bankai, but the most dangerous. If the Zanpakuto Soul and the Soul Reaper fought that way and were unable to learn Bankai that way in the first three days…if they tried to go a fourth day, severe damage could be done to the Zanpakuto's soul. So, Rukia would have to put everything she had into training. Isshin suggested starting this Friday, so that they could all start a 3-day weekend.

Rukia wearily opened Ichigo's bedroom door, and spoke to the plush doll who ran over to meet her. "Good night, Kon." She yawned, and Kon made a 'hmph' sound.

"Y'know, ever since you and Ichigo explained everything to the twins…they discovered me! They won't stop bugging me, asking if I'll play with them! It's not fun!" He whined, and Rukia fought back a laugh. "You're a tough mod-soul…you'll make it through." She said, and walked over to Ichigo's bed.

"But…but…don't you love me?" Kon whined, and launched himself at Rukia. Rukia reacted purely out of instinct, spinning and planting a foot into Kon's face, and then smashing him and pinning him to the floor.

"No." Rukia said flatly, and let Kon up. He grumbled as he picked himself up off the floor. "Now that Ichigo's gone…can't I at least get his bed? I'm tired of sleeping in the closet." He whined some more, and Rukia glared at him.

"No! I had to sleep in that closet for a year…so now it's your turn!" She growled, and kicked him into the closet. She slammed the door behind him, and yelled, "Shut up and don't come out! I'm tired of your whining!" She huffed, as she heard Kon start crying like a child. She sighed. Isshin had allowed her to sleep in Ichigo's room for the past few nights, for which she was grateful. She hadn't wanted the twins to hear her crying every night.

She heard a noise from behind her, and her heart leapt to her throat. She knew the sound immediately: The sound of someone yanking the window open and then quickly slamming it shut. She spun, prepared to defend herself against a robber or some demented freak. But, she saw no one there. She looked around wildly, her heart hammering against her rips.

She took a few deep, calming breaths, and looked at the window. Her eyes widened as she saw the edge of a white envelope sticking in-between the window jam. She ran forward, wondering who in the world could have or would have stuck an envelope in the window, and jumped onto Ichigo's bed. She looked out the window, looking for signs of anyone fleeing.

A small movement caught her eye, and she looked across the street. Under one of the newer street-lamps, at the edge of the white light…she saw someone. They wore black slacks, a black long-sleeved dress shirt, a black tie with yellow stripes…and they waved airily at Rukia. Her eyes widened in shock as she saw the familiar grin, the golden hair, lanky frame…and realized it was Shinji Hirako. Then, he vanished.

She looked at the paper in the window, and grabbed it, ripping it from its firm trappings. She sat on the bed, cross-legged, and looked at the front of the envelope. In an elegant script that was obviously NOT male, her name was there. 'Rukia'

She bit her bottom lip as she fought to control her suddenly pounding heart. Was there something wrong? Had Ichigo failed? Had the Vaizard been forced to kill Ichigo because his Hollow took over? The questions ran through her brain before she could stop them, and she winced. She didn't want bad news. She realized her hands were shaking, and forced them to still. She took a breath…and opened the envelope.

She removed a folded piece of paper from the enveloped, and unfolded the creased paper. She took a breath, and read the letter.

_Dear Rukia,_

_It took a lot of convincing for me to get them to let me write you this letter. But, they gave me a damn time limit to write this. Stupid…but I'll take what I can get at the moment. _

_The day I escaped, they started my training. They tried to get me to unleash my Hollow, but I didn't do it willingly. One of them knocked me unconscious, and Hichigo took over. By the time I came to, I was holding one of them by the throat and being held at sword-point by the other seven._

_Next thing I know, they're having me exercise on this 'stair-master' type thing, that drains large amounts of spiritual power the moment you touch it. I went along with it…for about a day. Then I got ticked and kinda went off on them. I told them I could have gone for at least five days on that machine before I felt any strain. (Which was true.) So, I told them to just let me face my Hollow already._

_Shinji babbled about how I had learned Shikai and Bankai just by leaping in, and figured this would be no different. Next thing I know, I'm unconscious AGAIN. This time, I'm in my mental plane. Hichigo's there, without Zangetsu. I got worried, because I thought Hichigo killed Zangetsu. Next thing I know, we're duking it out. The bastard explained that he and Zangetsu were the same. They're both apart of my spiritual powers, but one is dominant and the other 'dead'. When Hichigo became stronger, he was no longer the 'dead' side…he dominated Zangetsu and Zangetsu became dead._

_Hichigo and I both fought like crazy…and he almost killed me and won. I'll admit that he was really strong. But…I pulled it together and killed him. I make it sound A LOT easier than it actually was, but still._

_While I had been fighting Hichigo, my Hollow had been transforming my body into a REAL Hollow. The Vaizard fought me one at a time, and almost had to kill me. The Inner Battle isn't supposed to go longer than sixty minutes, but mine did. That's kinda besides the point though. Anyway, all I can say now is that they're training me to get stronger. I'm making progress very slowly, and I hope I can master this part of their training soon so I can visit you._

_My time is up, Hiyori is nagging at me to get my butt back to training, so I have to go. Give my love to my family, even old goat-chin, and tell the other's I survived and hopefully soon I can come visit. Rukia…I love you._

_Ichigo_

Rukia re-read the letter several times over, memorizing every word. He was alive. He survived. She felt hope, and happiness surge through her, and she carefully folded the letter and put it back in the envelope. She laid back on his bed, smelling his scent, and imagined he was there with her. She clutched the letter tight to her chest and said softly, "I love you too, Ichigo." Then, she slept.

______________________________________________________________________

Thank you very much for reading thus far! I hope you've enjoyed it, and I hope to hear from you, readers. Next chapter will be up soon, I hope. :) (I put 'I hope' a lot in those few sentences, Hehehe.)

Ja Ne!


	11. Chapter 11

BLEACH: Listen To Your Heart

BLEACH: Listen To Your Heart

Written By: FlexRhysode1

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**: Hey all, I'm just putting a little 'yakking' here. I found these cool Bleach AMV's on Youtube and I've been watching them over and over and over and over…well…you get the picture! :D You should look for '30 seconds to mars 'The Kill'-Bleach AMV' by Joshcosh123 (Or something like that) and 'Comatose-Bleach AMV' by swg1234. Good vids. :D

_**AUTHOR'S WARNING!!!!!: This chapter contains a disturbing, dark situation at the end of the chapter! I didn't go into any details, but still I apologize. This chapter, I'm going to self-rate as OT: meaning you have to be 16 or so to read this!!! THOSE OF YOU WHO AREN'T….DON'T READ PAST THE PAGE-BREAK THAT HAS AN '8' ON EITHER SIDE OF IT!!!**_

_**That being said, I'm not sure if I should move this story up to 'M'. Should I? I need answers to that, so please, let me know if that was too horrible. **_

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Bleach, or the Characters within it, or the song 'Listen To Your Heart' by DHT. All rights go to their respective owners, namely DHT, and Tite Kubo.**

CHAPTER 11: The Kuchiki Way

Rukia's eyes snapped open, and she was instantly alert. Was it a dream?

She lifted her hands from her chest, and clenched between her hands…was the small white envelope that held Ichigo's letter to her. She lay there, remembering every word Ichigo had written, and she smiled. She sat up, and looked around the room, and spotted the alarm clock. It read 10:00, which made Rukia frown. She was amazed at how late she had slept in. Of course, she hadn't been getting much sleep lately, but still. She threw her legs over the side of the bed, and stood up.

Today was Sunday, which meant she had nothing to do. Except…she could visit Soul Society and ask Unohana and Hanataro, and possibly even Kurotsuchi about Orihime's problem with her Shunshunrikka. Of course, she would visit Byakuya and Renji…and have Renji accompany her to the twelfth Captain's quarters. She never wanted to go there alone. Kurotsuchi was sick, brutal, and often made the females in Soul Society uncomfortable.

But before that, she would spread the news she had just received last night. She reached out, and felt with her Spiritual Awareness, that the Kurosaki's were already awake and downstairs. She quickly walked to the closet, opened it, and found Kon waiting like a child in time out, hands on his lap and looking morose.

"I have a letter from Ichigo. He survived." Rukia said, smiling. Kon's little plush mouth dropped open, and he stammered, "W-when did you get a letter?"

"Last night, after I threw you in here." Rukia answered, and then turned and walked out of the room, Kon trotting after her.

"But I didn't hear anything! Who dropped it off? Was it Ichigo?" Kon asked eagerly.

"No. It was Shinji." Rukia replied, and started walking down the stairs. Kon hopped down the stairs after her, squeaking with each hop.

"Shinji…? Who's that?" Kon asked.

"It's one of the Vaizard." Rukia explained, and then turned as she stepped off the last stair. She walked towards the kitchen, holding Ichigo's letter eagerly. Kon padded after her.

Karin, Yuzu, and Isshin were eating breakfast, dressed and ready for the day. They looked up at her, and Yuzu and Karin greeted Kon. "Good morning, Kon!" Yuzu chirped. Karin called him by the name he had gotten when Yuzu had thought he was just a plain old stuffed lion. "Good morning, Bostov." Karin said, and Kon crossed his arms and looked away.

"Good morning Rukia!" Isshin cried happily, and Rukia smiled at the energetic Kurosaki father.

"Good morning. I have good news." She said, and stopped a few feet from the table. Yuzu, Karin, and Isshin looked at her in confusion, until she held the letter in her hands so they could see.

"I got it last night, before I fell asleep." Rukia said happily. Isshin's eyes widened, and Yuzu and Karin practically jumped out of their seats. "What does it say?" They asked anxiously, at the same time. Rukia took the letter out of the envelope and handed it to Isshin. The twins darted to Isshin's side, while Kon hopped up onto the table, via the chairs.

Isshin read the letter to himself first, and then read it aloud to the family. When he read it, he left out Ichigo's words in the last sentence, saying he loved Rukia. She was grateful, and embarrassed as she had thought he would read that part aloud.

Yuzu and Karin squealed, which was very uncharacteristic of Karin, and hugged each other. "He did it! He did it! He's alive!" They chanted. Isshin looked slightly indignant. "How dare he call me goat-chin!" he huffed, and the girls giggled.

"How did you get the letter?" Isshin asked Rukia. She explained quickly.

"I threw Kon in the closet for being annoying, and then I heard the window open and shut behind me. When I looked, a letter was in the jam. So, I looked outside the window and saw Shinji Hirako out by the street light. Then, he left, and I read the letter." Rukia summarized.

"Hm. So…he actually managed to dominate his Hollow…" Isshin mused, and then he sprang to his feet and threw his arms in the air. "That's MY BOY!" He crowed, and did a happy dance. Rukia laughed with the girls at Isshin's antics, and then they all sat down and Rukia ate breakfast with them.

When they finished, Rukia explained her plans for the day. "I'm going to go back to Soul Society for today." She said, and Isshin's eyebrows shot up. "So soon after the funeral?" He asked.

"Yes. I'm going to visit Unohana and Hanataro…and see if they can find a solution to a problem that Orihime is having. And then if they can't help…I'll take Renji and ask Kurotsuchi." She said. Isshin frowned at that.

"Kurotsuchi? Why him? Why not ask the Kido Corp? Ask anyone except for Mayuri. He's a…twisted man." Isshin said.

"Because, he's the head of the Research Division. If there were any others that I thought could handle this without me having to go to Captain Mayuri…believe me, I would go to them. But, Mayuri's good at what he does, even if he's…less than pleasant." Rukia said slowly, and Isshin sighed.

"Well, I can't stop you. Just make sure you have a good excuse for going back to Soul Society the day after Ichigo's funeral." Isshin warned. Rukia nodded. "Don't worry. I have one prepared." She said, smiling softly.

"Okay then. Will you be back in time for lunch or dinner?" Isshin asked, standing and taking his dishes to the sink. He rinsed his dishes and put them in the dishwasher, while Rukia answered.

"I probably won't be back until after dinner. I'm planning on being very thorough in finding a solution to Orihime's problem." Rukia said, and Isshin nodded.

"Very well. Have a safe trip, Rukia. I'll call Urahara and see if he can take care of any Hollows that come up today." Isshin said, and Rukia bowed slightly.

"Thank you. I'll go get ready, and then leave." She said, and quickly put away her dishes. The twins did as well, and then all three of them went upstairs to 'their room'. While they changed, the girls asked Rukia questions.

"Do you think Ichigo's going to be finished training soon?" Yuzu asked hopefully. Rukia didn't have to answer, because Karin snorted and replied to her sister.

"Probably not. He's going to get as strong as he possibly can. He'll want to make sure if he's spotted with Rukia and attacked, he'll be able to protect her and take care of the threat quickly. He'll want to make sure that he's strong enough to keep Rukia safe." Karin said, and Yuzu looked downcast. Rukia dressed in a breezy yellow sundress, when Karin asked the next question.

"Rukia…you guys are all going to get strong enough so that you'll be able to beat this 'Aizen' guy and his goons, right?" Karin asked softly. Rukia looked at the young girl and nodded.

"Yes. That's our plan." She replied, and Karin frowned. "But what if Aizen's goons come again before you're ready?" She asked.

Rukia gave the girl a confident smile. "I doubt they'll come again. They came to test Ichigo's strength level…and he didn't match up to their standards at the time. But, if for some reason they did come…I'll be strong enough at least to hold them off until Chad and Orihime and Uryu show up to help. And if we have trouble, we still have Urahara and your father, as well as Jinta and Ururu and Tessai. We have plenty of people here to help fight them off." She said, and Karin seemed placated.

"Do…do you think if they did come…Ichigo would feel them and come back?" Yuzu asked hesitantly. Rukia thought about it for a moment before she answered.

"If he thinks we can't handle them…then yes. He'll come to protect us." Rukia said, and she knew it was true. Ichigo would come, stronger than ever, to defend her and protect her from the Arrancar. By then…hopefully, she would know Bankai and be able to show him she was strong enough not to need protecting. She would show him that she wasn't some weak girl who needed constant shepherding over…after all, she was a Kuchiki.

*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*

"8.4 Seconds!"

Ichigo stopped, gasping for air. He glanced to his right, where Kensei and Kuna sat, watching Hiyori training Ichigo. Kensei was holding a stopwatch, while Kuna called out the time it read.

"Damn!" Ichigo screamed, surprising even Hiyori…who had been ready to smack Ichigo in the back of the head with one of her sandals for stopping. He leaned forward, bracing his hands on his knees, careful not to cut himself with Zangetsu's blade.

"Aw, Berry…what's wrong?" Kuna asked, leaping spryly from her rock and walking over to Ichigo. Even with all the dirt, her tight white body suit didn't get dirty. She was small, so she didn't really have to lean that much to get on Ichigo's level as he leaned on Zangetsu.

Ichigo panted, wiping his forehead with the sleeve of his Shihakusho. He didn't mind Kuna calling him 'Berry', a nickname seeing as his name 'Ichigo' meant Strawberry, because it meant she accepted him into the Vaizard fold. But…at the moment, he didn't feel very Vaizard.

"Get a hold of yourself, Ichigo." Hiyori snorted, pushing her Hollow mask up off her face so it rested halfway on her head. She put her sandal back on, and sheathed her Zanpakuto.

Kuna patted Ichigo's back sympathetically. "What's gotten you all angry?" She asked in concern, her high voice no longer squeaking. She was being serious.

"Because…I've been training…for how many days?" He asked, panting and looking at Kensei. Kensei answered immediately.

"Three days now." He replied.

"Three days! It's taken me three days to get to hold my Hollow Transformation up to eight seconds!" Ichigo growled, and pointed at Hiyori. "While she's only had to re-do her Hollow transformation _once_ in the past three days! I'm going too slow!" Ichigo complained. "I just…can't seem to hold it!"

Hiyori snorted. "Well, I've gotten that far because I've practiced decades longer than you!" She smacked Ichigo on the back of the head with her hand, causing him to glare at her. "You can't just throw on your mask and expect to have your mask hold for a few hours!" She scolded, nagging at Ichigo. He straightened.

"Why not? I did." Kuna said happily, and Ichigo looked at her in surprise. "You did?" He asked.

"Yep!" She chirped, happy to have Ichigo's undivided attention. "I was the only one who didn't have to train like this! I'm a natural." She boasted, poking herself in the chest with her thumb and strutting along. Ichigo frowned. She could be childish sometimes…but she was basically a larger version of Yachiru…so he could put up with her.

"Well, how did you do it? How can _any_ of you do it?" Ichigo asked, exasperated.

Hiyori dissolved her Hollow mask, ripping it from her head so it dissipated into thin air, and growled, "By practicing…which you're not doing!" She smacked him in the back of the head again, and he yelped in pain.

"Come on! Seriously, how can you hold onto your transformation longer? I've managed to go from two seconds…to only eight seconds in three days. That's only a six second difference!" Ichigo exclaimed, exasperated.

"Well…first off…" Hiyori started calmly, and then she moved her hand in front of her face, and made her hand into a claw. She made a ripping motion from in front of her face, and her Hollow Mask reappeared with a surge of dark energy. "**BY NOT WHINING!**" She yelled, her voice distorted. She sprang at Ichigo, swinging her sword. Ichigo just barely reacted in time. He ducked underneath her slash, ripping his own Hollow mask into existence. He drew on Hichigo's energy, ripping it from his Hollow forcefully, and he felt the smooth white porcelain mask coat his entire face. He felt his energy surge, and he sprang out of the way of Hiyori's next assault.

He blocked a furious assault with his Tensa Zangetsu, seeing as he had gone Bankai yesterday to increase his speed while he trained, and felt his arms go numb due to Hiyori's monstrous strength behind the blows. A voice called out, "Okay, Lunch time!"

Hiyori's assault stopped abruptly, and she sighed in her Hollow voice, "**About time! I'm freakin' starving!**" She put her sword in its sheath on her back, and walked away abruptly. Ichigo sighed. These were the only breaks he got: Meal times.

Usually, as a disembodied spirit you felt no thirst or hunger. However, for Shinigami and other spirits who could use Kido and other powers that drained energy, food was necessary to recharge their energy. And due to the energy they used while training, lunches were usually pretty big around here. Ichigo followed Hiyori, not bothering to take off his mask.

Kuna and Kensei followed as well, and they walked out of the training room. Ichigo was struck again by how scarily similar this training room was to Urahara's underground training area. It was almost exactly identical. Except, there was a grey cement flight of 100 or so wide stairs that went up to the next floor, the main floor of the warehouse.

They ascended the steps, and Ichigo felt the slow drain as his mask time ticked down. He frowned, and as a spontaneous idea hit him, he pulled more on Hichigo's energy. He felt his power surge back to normal level, and he frowned. He counted in his head, as he had been doing for the last three days, _'Five, six, seven, and eight…'_ He waited for his mask to shatter into pieces and return him to his 'Shinigami' level, but it didn't.

Kensei noticed as well and counted in time with the stopwatch loudly as they climbed the steps. "Nine, ten, eleven, twelve, thirteen, fourteen, and fifteen…" And then Ichigo's mask cracked. Ichigo, out of hoping that he had found a way to keep his mask on longer, pulled harder on the dark section of his mind that Hichigo resided in. His mask cracked a bit more, but didn't fall off. They had all stopped, and Ichigo was aware of his white-knuckle grip on Zangetsu's hilt making his hand hurt. Hiyori had stopped and turned around and watched Ichigo, while suddenly Hachigen had appeared at the top of the steps to see as well.

"Seventeen, eighteen, nineteen, twenty! Twenty-one, twenty-two, twenty-three, twenty-four, twenty-five!" Kensei called louder, his voice thick with surprise. Ichigo frowned behind his mask, contemplating this new development. When he usually pulled his mask out, he only drew a bit of power from Hichigo, afraid to grab more. He was still acting as if using a Getsuga Tenshou would suddenly summon Hichigo. He was still acting afraid to use Hichigo's power…when he had dominated and defeated Hichigo three days ago. That was the answer: not being afraid to pull on your Hollows power…because it wasn't their power at all really…as long as you were in charge, it was _your_ power. Maybe that's why Kuna hadn't had any trouble. She had seemed like the confident type, no matter how ditzy, the kind that knew what was their strength and power, as opposed to being a coward as he had been.

Ichigo reached deep inside of himself and pulled on his energy a bit more. Kensei's count continued. "Thirty! Thirty-one, thirty-two, thirty-three, thirty-four, thirty-five, thirty-six, thirty-seven, thirty-eight, thirty-nine, forty!" Now Rose, Love, and Lisa joined Hachi. They had been watching from time to time to check Ichigo's progress, but after him only managing to gain a second during the entire time they watched, they had left. But now, they wanted to witness Ichigo's sudden progress.

"Forty-one, forty-two, forty-three, forty-four, forty-five!" Kensei said, and Hiyori smirked. "Okay, Ichigo. Congratulations. You've learned the lesson." She said, and Ichigo abruptly stopped drawing on his power. His mask finished cracking, and shattered into pieces. The pieces dissolved before they hit the floor.

"Forty-seven point eight seconds." Kensei said, tucking the stopwatch into his pants pocket.

"So you finally got it?" Hiyori asked, crossing her arms over her chest. Her brown eyes pierced deep into Ichigo's, and he nodded.

"I can't be afraid anymore. _I'm_ the boss…" Ichigo said, and Hiyori nodded. "About time you realized it, idiot." She grunted. "Now you can replenish your energy. After training for three days straight, you need to regain ALL of your energy. Once you're done with that…we'll focus on the next aspect of your training." She said, and started to climb the stairs again. She made it to the main floor before Ichigo managed to gather his wits. He ran after her, and Kuna and Kensei followed. Rose, Love, and Hachi and Lisa all patted Ichigo on the back, congratulating him.

"What's the next aspect?" Ichigo asked. Hiyori didn't answer, but kept walking to the kitchen. Shinji appeared at Ichigo's side, his wide grin seeming eerie with the twinkle in his eyes.

"Teaching you to use your Hollow powers." Shinji said, and Ichigo's eyes widened.

"Like…?" Ichigo asked, not sure what he meant.

All of the Vaizard spoke as one when they answered his question, "Cero…the doom-blast."

Ichigo's eyes widened as he heard it…and Shinji tugged him along. "Now come on…you deserve a break." He said, and pulled him into a back room where they ate their meals. Ichigo was too excited for words.

*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*

Rukia stepped through the personal Kuchiki gate, each founding family had a personal gate that took them directly to the noble house, and found herself immediately greeted by Byakuya. He was standing a few feet from the portal exit, hands clasped behind his back, wearing his traditional Captain's garb.

"Rukia. Is everything alright?" He asked, his monotonous voice unable to hide the slight edge of concern he was feeling. Rukia bowed deeply, now in her Shinigami Shihakusho, and replied, "In a manner of speaking." She murmured, reminding him that it was rather pointless to ask seeing as the boy she loved had 'died'. Byakuya realized his minor slip-up, and murmured, "Of course. Is there any trouble in the World of the Living?" He amended, and Rukia shook her head.

"No. I came to see you and Renji…and a few other Captains." She said, and Byakuya's eyes narrowed slightly.

"Are you sure there is no trouble? I didn't expect you to come back so soon after the…" he trailed off, seeing Rukia's, faked, tremble. She bit her lower lip, acting now, and nodded.

"I'm sure, Nee-sama. I…" She paused, and prepared to lie. It was going to be difficult to lie to Byakuya from now on, especially with how happy she was at hearing from Ichigo.

"I am preparing the others who might be able to assist us in the fight against Aizen. I thought that's what _he_ would want…so we would be ready and prepared since he isn't around to jump in to protect us all anymore." She said, wincing when she said 'he'. She had known many a young lady whose men had died…and had found it too hard to say their husband or lover's name. So, she copied what they did. They said 'he' or 'him' in place of the name, but winced at the slight to their love. Only now did Rukia understand why.

Byakuya recognized the symptom and quickly said, "I understand. But…are you sure this isn't too early for you?" He asked, concern thick in his voice. Rukia smiled softly at her older brother.

"I'm sure. I haven't stopped mourning. I'm remembering him, mourning him…but I'm also doing what I'm sure he would have wanted. That way, I honor his memory…and remember him more through what I do." She said, and he actually smiled at her. His smile was sad of course, but Rukia was taken aback by how wonderful it was to see an actual smile. He hadn't smiled at all in most of the time Rukia had known him.

"That's good. I…I'm glad." He said, and Rukia smiled at him. Apparently, he found this a time when he could truly show how much he actually cared. Rukia stepped forward and embraced him, whispering, "Thank you."

He hugged her back gently, and they stood there for a moment. That was, until she heard a voice yell from behind Byakuya, "I came as soon as I got the Hell Butterfly!" Loud, running, footsteps reached her ears, and she recognized the voice instantly.

"Is she here yet, Captain?" It asked, and she heard the person skidding to a stop behind Byakuya. Byakuya let her go, and she peered around his side. Standing there, panting, was Renji. He was sweating a bit, and his eyes were a little wild, and he looked a bit worried.

"Rukia!" He called, seeing her head poke out from around her older brother. He stomped over, walking around his Captain, and placed his hands on her small shoulders. The heat from his palms was intense, she noted, and she realized why he was worried even before he spoke.

"Is everything okay? Nothin' happened, did it?" He asked, his eyes boring deep into her. She shook her head and answered softly, "No." He stopped, and his face screwed up in confusion for a moment.

"No everything isn't okay? Or no, nothin' happened?" He asked, and Rukia allowed a small laugh at her red-headed friend. She made sure it was a subdued laugh, to keep the façade of being depressed still.

"Nothing happened, Renji. I came to visit you and Nee-sama. That…and I have to see a few other Captains." She said, and Renji looked extremely relieved.

"That's good. Had me worried there, short-stuff." Renji said gruffly. Rukia punched him in the kidney, reverting to how they used to behave, way back when.

"I'm not short!" She fumed. "I'm petite!"

Renji grunted and clutched his sore side, and Byakuya coughed slightly, to remind them that even though he wasn't as harsh…he still expected _some_ degree of formality, until it was just her and Renji alone. They were, after all, Kuchiki.

Rukia bowed to her brother in apology, and then asked, "Can I borrow Renji later?"

Renji looked surprised, but Byakuya acquiesced to her request immediately. "Of course…" He said, but he said it in a way that told her to tell him what she needed him for.

"I plan on seeing Kurotsuchi…assuming Unohana cannot solve my problem." She said, and Byakuya's eyes narrowed.

"I will accompany you as well, then. Kurotsuchi…is rather difficult to deal with when there isn't a Captain present." He said softly, and Rukia bowed, grateful.

"Thank you, Nee-sama. I would greatly appreciate it." She said, completely honest. She hated Kurotsuchi.

"But, before that dreaded task…could we all have tea together? Or do your duties require you elsewhere?" She asked, and Byakuya seemed surprised. They hadn't taken tea together in a long time. Byakuya inclined his head.

"I have no plans…other than paperwork that can be put off for an afternoon." He said. Renji grinned wolfishly. "I got no duties right now. Not unless you count sittin' around, waiting for an order that's supposed to come. But then again…the order was supposed to come yesterday." He said, and Rukia smiled brightly. Her day, had just gotten infinitely better.

************

"So…how do you plan on training to become strong enough to help defeat the Arrancar?" Renji finally asked. They had been drinking tea and snacking on crackers and engaging in small talk for the past twenty minutes. They had approached the topic of the others in Karakura getting ready to train to become stronger, and Rukia had vaguely said that Urahara had helped Chad a little. She didn't say that all Urahara had helped Chad with, was letting him know he needed a Bankai to train against to increase his strength.

"I plan on using an instrument of Urahara's that will enable me to reach Bankai, hopefully, in three days.." She said softly, and Byakuya's and Renji's eyes widened.

"Y'mean like the one Ichigo used?" Renji blurted out. Rukia winced slightly, mainly at his volume than the use of Ichigo's name. Byakuya glared slightly at Renji, but Renji missed it.

"Yes. Just like the one he used." She murmured.

Renji grinned. "That's neat. I didn't use one o' those doll things, though. I managed materialization all by myself. Well, it really helped that Zabimaru was really anxious t' fight and grow stronger." Renji said.

Rukia smiled. "I just hope that I can manage to learn it in the three-day deadline. I don't want to push it and risk permanent damage to Sode no Shirayuki." She said, and Renji laughed.

"Don't worry, 'bout it Rukia! You're stronger than Ichigo was when he trained for Bankai, and you were stronger than me when I trained for Bankai. The only problem you'll have is what to do in the spare time you were supposed to waste learning Bankai." Renji encouraged her, laughing slightly. Rukia only subtly twitched at the sound of Ichigo's name, intentionally, and looked down at her teacup. She smiled softly, sadly, and said, "I hope so."

Byakuya sighed. "It isn't learning Bankai that's so hard, really, Rukia. It's learning how to control it, how to spot its weaknesses and compensate for them, that is the hard part. That's why you're supposed to train for a decade with your Bankai before you use it. That's how you develop your Bankai to its second, and even final form, depending on your Bankai type." He said, and Renji nodded.

"I'm still havin' trouble compensating for Zabimaru's weaknesses." He offered, and Rukia smiled at the redhead.

"Perhaps If you learned your Kido better…that could be the remedy?" Byakuya offered, and Renji flushed in embarrassment.

"Uh…I kinda suck at Kido, Captain. I got some of the lowest Kido grades in the Academy." He muttered, and Rukia laughed. She had forgotten how horrible he was at Kido. He had actually once rebounded a Kido spell directly at himself, and almost blown the instructor up as well.

"AW, can it." Renji growled, crossing his arms and looking away as Rukia laughed. Byakuya stayed silent, but Rukia could see the humorous twinkle in his eyes.

They finished their tea, and Rukia figured it was time to go visit Hanataro and Unohana. She said so, and Renji stood. "I might as well keep ya company. I got nothin' better to do except wait for an order to be approved or rejected." He said, stretching. Byakuya nodded.

"Just send a Hell Butterfly for me, if you go to see Kurotsuchi." Byakuya said, rising. Rukia nodded, and said, "I will. Though, I hope I don't have to."

Byakuya's gaze darkened slightly. "I hope the same."

***********

Rukia and Renji walked into the Fourth Company Barracks, and were almost immediately swarmed by Fourth Company Shinigami. "How can we help? Are you injured?" Several asked, while others rudely said to wait outside. Fourth Company wasn't liked by most of the Shinigami squads, especially 11th, but Rukia found them generally agreeable and likeable.

"Can anyone tell me where Hanataro Yamada is?" Rukia asked loudly, above the din created by the clamoring Fourth Squad. It quieted down almost instantly, and Rukia heard his voice.

"Ms. Rukia? Hold on…let me…*grunt* get…through." He said loudly, and she saw several of Fourth Company get shoved aside. She noted Hanataro's progress with humor…he was making extremely quick progress.

Finally, he popped out of the crowd, and bowed to Renji and Rukia quickly. "What are you doing here?" He asked, his eyes darting nervously to the intimidating Renji and back to the kind, smiling Rukia.

"I came to see if you could help me…" She started to say, and Hanataro's droopy eyes widened. "Oh! Are you injured?" He gasped, and hastily started to remove his medical satchel on his back.

"No. I'm unhurt, Hanataro." She said quickly, and he stopped. He put his satchel back and said, "Oh. Okay…then what do you need my help with?" He asked brightly, clearly happy that Rukia wasn't hurt.

"Could we talk in a more…private area?" Rukia asked, glancing pointedly at the crowd. Hanataro nodded, smiling. "Sure, sure. Lieutenant Abarai…would you please clear the area?" He seemed shy while he asked, but Rukia read him easily. He was already considering Renji a friend, simply because they were both bonded by Ichigo's 'death', by knowing Rukia, and by being Soul Reapers.

Renji grinned wickedly. He pulled out Zabimaru, and suddenly…all of the other Fourth company Shinigami were gone. Renji laughed raucously, and sheathed his sword.

Rukia laughed softly, but said, "I would have thought you would have preferred us not to be mean to your fellows."

Hanataro looked away for a moment. "None of them are really my fellows. They don't really like me anyway. But, at least I have Mr. Ganju, and you, Ms. Rukia!" He said brightly. Rukia felt sorry for the young man…especially now that he thought Ichigo, his third friend, was dead.

"So…what did you need, Ms. Rukia?" He asked, looking happy.

"Well…I need to find out if there's any way to heal a part of an energy that becomes a being but shatters and disappears and you can't find traces of that energy being anymore. But, it is a set of six, and they all come from two objects." Rukia said vaguely, and Hanataro made a thoughtful face.

"Hm. I don't know…I'd have to hear it explained more in depth. Though…maybe, just maybe…you could try to heal the whole object instead of the non-existent being who was shattered and disappeared." Hanataro suggested slowly. Rukia's eyes brightened.

"Well, let me explain the power to you in detail then." She said, and Renji crossed his arms and sat down right on the floor. Hanataro and Rukia looked at him, and he shrugged. "What? This is gonna be long…and I wanna be comfortable."

"Please…follow me, then." Hanataro said, "I'm sorry for making you stand there." He said hastily. Renji waved him off as he stood.

"Don't worry about it." He said, and they followed Hanataro through the barracks until they reached Hanataro's room. It was a plain room, undecorated, that had three beds. Hanataro's roommates weren't here at the moment. They had a table with three cushions around it, just right for them to sit comfortably. They sat there, and Renji sighed.

"Thanks, Hanataro." Renji said, and Hanataro bowed. "No, thank _you_, Lieutenant Abarai."

Renji crossed his arms. "Don't bother with that whole 'Lieutenant Abarai' stuff. My friends call me Renji…and you were a friend of Ichigo's and Rukia's…so you're a friend of mine." He said, and Hanataro blushed and smiled. He bowed again.

"Thank you very much, Mr. Renji!" He said excitedly, and Renji looked dumbfounded.

"He calls everyone 'Mr.' or 'Ms'. He's very polite." Rukia said, and Renji nodded. That explained it.

"Well…so, about the power?" Hanataro asked, blinking lazily at Rukia. She smiled, and began her detailed description of Orihime's power. She spoke of how Tsubaki shattered, and how Orihime was unable to find any pieces to heal. It didn't take as long as Renji had thought it would, but it still took a good twenty minutes.

Hanataro was silent a long time, contemplating all of the possibilities that he knew would work. Rukia and Renji sat silently, Renji rotating his pinky finger in his ear boredly. "Well…" Hanataro finally said, and they both listened.

"I think…that if this is time-space regeneration or maybe dimensional replacement…" Hanataro said slowly, and Rukia arched an eyebrow. "She should attempt her healing technique on the barrette itself. It might cause a dimensional, or time-space, healing of the artifact, and that would trigger the objects re-animation. If it takes almost a day to heal a life-threatening wound, along with other multiple wounds on a human or Shinigami…I would say this could take the better part of a day. If that doesn't work, bring her to Captain Unohana…she'll know what to do. She's done healing on Zanpakuto a lot, so she would know more than me." He said.

Rukia and Renji stared, dumbfounded at his intelligence. They had always thought he was polite and shy, not quite too bright at times…but he had just sounded like some smart nerd. Rukia laughed, imagining Hanataro in glasses and in an outfit like Uryu.

"I'm sorry." Rukia apologized. Hanataro seemed to realize why she was laughing, partly at least, and smiled. "I know I don't seem the intelligent type…" Hanataro said softly, and Rukia apologized again.

"No, it's fine. I never show my intelligence to others, except for Lieutenant Isane and Captain Unohana. They tell me I'm the third-best healer in Fourth Company, but a weak combat person." He laughed lightly, and Rukia realized something.

"You know…even when Ichigo came to rescue me…I don't think I ever saw you holding a Zanpakuto. Do you even have one?" She asked, and he nodded. "Oh yes…I lost it at first, due to the 'Ryoka' invading Soul Society and I panicked. But then I found it again!" He said happily. He went to a closet and opened it, and withdrew a Zanpakuto. It looked quite ordinary. He brought it over and set it on the table they were gathered at.

"What's its name?" Renji asked politely. Hanataro blushed. "I haven't asked. I don't want to be rude and assume it wants to be my friend, and just ask its name. So, I've spent my time talking to it so it can get to know me."

He looked at the sword and asked, "Isn't that right? I read to you before bed-time, I talk to you about my friends, and all sorts of things!"

Rukia laughed softly, and Renji looked at Hanataro like he had two heads. "Hanataro, it's impossible for your Zanpakuto to not like you. The Zanpakuto is an extension of your soul, a part of you, so they understand you better than you can know yourself. Your Zanpakuto must be very patient, or very frustrated." She laughed.

"Oh! Really? Are you sure?" Hanataro asked timidly.

"Yes. Never in the history of Soul Reapers has there ever been a Zanpakuto that didn't like its wielder." She assured him. He blinked a few times, and then bowed.

"I'm so sorry, Mr. Zanpakuto!" He said, and Rukia fought back a giggle. He was so funny.

"I'll leave you, Hanataro. It's best if you ask it its name in private, and get to know it. But trust me, it can respond to your thoughts just as much as your verbal questions." She said, and he bowed.

"Okay. Thank you very much, Ms. Rukia." He said, standing as she and Renji stood. Rukia bowed back to Hanataro. "Thank you very much for your help. I'll be sure to try the method you suggested." She said, and he smiled happily.

"Come back to visit! It's a pleasure to talk with you." He said, and Rukia nodded. "I'll come back, and you can show me your Zanpakuto, and tell me its name." She promised, and he smiled like a happy little child. He waved farewell as they left his room. As soon as the door was shut, they heard him ask, "Well, Mr. Zanpakuto….what's your name?"

Rukia and Renji looked at each other, and then ran down the halls so he wouldn't hear them as they burst out laughing. When they reached the front of the Barracks, they finally stopped laughing.

"That guy…" Renji chuckled.

"I know. He doesn't try to be funny at all…but he's just so serious, and polite." She giggled.

They walked for a bit, laughing some more. "Well, I got what I came for…and it all happened a lot earlier than I thought it would. I still have a few hours before I'm expected back at the Kurosaki's." She said, and Renji grunted.

"Rukia…why do you stay with them? Doesn't it make it harder? Why don't you just get out of that Gigai and stay in Shinigami form, and protect them that way?" He asked, folding his arms across his chest.

"Because…I don't want to erase their memories, or put them through more heart-ache of thinking they lost me as well. That would be cruel. And, it doesn't make it harder. It makes it easier, actually, to be around people that Ichigo was loved by." She said, making sure not to lie. She didn't want to lie to Renji if she could help it.

They walked silently down the streets, until suddenly, someone flash-stepped in front of them. It was a hooded messenger, kneeling in front of Renji. "Assistant Captain Abarai…I have an order approval from Captain General Yamamoto." He said, not looking up.

"Is it…?" Renji asked, and the Hooded messenger only nodded a fraction of an inch.

"Yes. The order states to take several Shinigami outside of Captain-class and take them to the World of the Living. Once there, you are to protect the world from future Arrancar incursions, as well as assisting those in the World of the Living who have Spiritual powers." The messenger said, stiff and formal. Rukia wondered if that was exactly how the order was worded, and if the messenger was reciting it from memory.

"Very well. Order accepted." Renji said, and Rukia stared at him. Had he specifically asked for this?

The messenger disappeared, and Renji looked down at Rukia. "What's that look for?" He asked gruffly.

Rukia felt gratitude towards her friend, and smiled. "Nothing. I'm just happy to know that I'll get to see you more." She said, and he grinned wolfishly.

"Ya won't be able to get rid of me." He chuckled, and then that made Rukia's eyes widen. If he and several Shinigami came...Ichigo wouldn't be able to appear without them knowing it was him.

"You wanna help me pick out my people?" He asked. She raised an eyebrow and shrugged, trying to appear glad still that he was coming. Though now…Ichigo would have to be ten times more careful, and he'd have to learn to hide his reiatsu.

"Sure. Who did you have in mind first, though?" She asked.

Renji grinned. "Ikkaku Madarame."

Rukia raised an eyebrow. "Ikkaku? Really?"

He nodded, and they started in the general direction of Eleventh Company Barracks. "Yeah. He's been carryin' on about how he wishes he had been able to…make more of a difference _that_ day. He's been down, but don't tell him that you notice or you'll get smacked around." Renji laughed. "Maybe this'll get him back up on his feet."

Rukia was surprised at that. Ikkaku was depressed that he hadn't been able to make more of a difference on the day of Ichigo's escape? She wasn't aware he had considered Ichigo that close of a friend. Renji seemed to read her thoughts as he said quietly, "Ichigo affected everyone here in ways deeper than even they understand. He'll never be forgotten…we'll make sure of that."

Rukia heard the personal vow in Renji's voice, and smiled thankfully up at Renji. He smiled back down at her, and she wondered…if she were to tell him about Ichigo…would he protect Ichigo? Would he feel honor and duty-bound to hunt Ichigo down, as he had with Rukia? Someday…maybe she would convince Ichigo to tell Renji, if she could ever determine Renji's hold of loyalty to friends over Soul Society.

8***********************8

Rukia was wandering around alone now. She was headed towards the Kuchiki gate, well, in the vague direction. She didn't want to leave, but she knew she had to go. She couldn't have Urahara getting cranky for doing her job for her while she loitered pointlessly in Soul Society. She was in the Kuchiki District, in one of the side-wings, taking a detour to the personal Kuchiki gate.

She sighed. Today had been rather long. Renji had asked Ikkaku to join him, and Ikkaku readily agreed. But then, Yumichika popped up, and demanded to go as well. Renji didn't want to, but Ikkaku made it so that if they wanted him, they had to take Yumichika as well. While they shouted, Rangiku Matsumoto had popped up, and she wanted to know what was going on. When she heard what was going on, she wanted to come as well. Then, Captain Hitsugaya popped up and said that he'd accompany Matsumoto to make sure she didn't cause trouble. And last…right when she was sure no one else would pop up, someone did. Lieutenant Kira of third company popped up, and politely requested that he be taken along. He said that his sword's ability would make it easier to subdue and purify Hollows…and that he wouldn't slow them down. Renji had reluctantly agreed, and that was that.

After spending more time with Renji alone, where they talked about old times (Renji being uncharacteristically careful not to mention Ichigo, even though he practically said Ichigo's name all day before) and laughed about some of their Rukongai exploits when they were younger.

Rukia was suddenly yanked out of her reverie by an unfamiliar spiritual presence walking towards her in the dark halls. She paused, and her hand automatically rested on the hilt of her Zanpakuto. She put on her Kuchiki façade, the mask of calm and emotionless regard, as the Soul Reaper advanced on her. She could sense he was at least Lieutenant level, but definitely stronger than her. She felt a shiver run down her spine, which confused her. What was wrong with her? This person, though she couldn't see them just yet due to the moonless night, was obviously a Shinigami and Kuchiki just as she was. They had every right to walk around at night in this district as she had.

She dropped her hand from her Zanpakuto, berating herself for her moment of insecurity. Then, the person came in range of her sight. He was definitely a Kuchiki, wearing the same cold façade she was. He looked faintly like Byakuya, except his eyes were a piercing blue, and he didn't wear the tube-clamps in his hair like Byakuya. He wore the Shihakusho, the white scarf, but no other distinguishing marks. His black hair was pulled back completely so no bangs hid his face, and he wore a white headband around his forehead. Rukia felt embarrassed, but didn't show it, as she was suddenly struck by his beauty. Most Kuchiki were strangely beautiful, so this one was definitely not adopted like she was. This was a biological Kuchiki.

He stopped, his hand resting lightly on the hilt of his Zanpakuto, but only in a manner that stated he did it just to rest his hand more than anything. His eyes regarded Rukia slowly, and he inclined his head slightly. She did the same, and he spoke. "Forgive me…I wasn't aware there was anyone out this late. I don't mean to intrude." He said, ever the polite Kuchiki, his voice monotone yet courteous. His voice was higher than Byakuya's, but still had the Kuchiki taint: emotionless.

"It's no intrusion. I was simply wandering." She replied, and waited for him to keep walking. But, there was a flash of curiosity behind his blue eyes, but it was hidden quickly. "Forgive me for bothering you further…" He said hesitantly, and took a few steps closer. Now, he was a good fifteen feet from her, where she was struck even more by his beauty. He was practically perfect, with high cheek-bones, lips that weren't too full or too thin, and thin eyebrows. And his eyes…his eyes were such a light blue they practically glowed.

"Rukia Kuchiki?" He murmured, and she inclined her head, keeping her face calm despite the curiosity raging inside of her. Why did he want to know?

"I am." She said monotonously, and the Kuchiki bowed.

"Forgive me…I was under the impression you were in the World of the Living…recovering from a loss." He said. Rukia's eyes automatically widened a fraction of an inch, but she quickly regained her composure.

"Yes, well…I was. I needed something that was here, and I'm my way back." She said formally. His curiosity wasn't rude, but the fact that he had heard of her 'loss' was surprising. Usually Kuchiki didn't listen to gossip or care much about the Living World. They were politicians and nobles, not idle gossipers.

"Forgive me for holding you up. I do apologize…but I am extremely curious." He said, sounding completely abashed. Rukia fought to smile. This was clearly a young Kuchiki, and he wasn't used to disobeying etiquette just to satisfy his curiosity. If he was a seasoned noble or politician, he would have asked in a round-about way. She decided to humor the young Kuchiki. He probably didn't get to go to the World of the Living at all.

"What is it that you're curious about?" She asked kindly, allowing a tiny smile to play on her lips. The young man seemed shocked, yet happy, that she was allowing him this break in etiquette. He took a few more steps forward, so soon they were within casual conversation distance. She smiled at his eagerness.

"What's it like over there? I hear they have buildings just as tall as the repentance tower, and taller. Do they truly not see any of the spirits, and can it truly be that they consider Hollow attacks to be things called 'gas explosions' and 'mechanical failures'?" He asked, his eyes curious.

"All of it is true. Most humans cannot see spirits, but there are a few who can. And yes, they often pass the destruction caused by a Hollow attack as random occurrences." She said, and he sighed.

"It must be a pity to be so ignorant and blind." He said, and she smiled and shook her head.

"No. They don't know what they miss, so they're extremely happy to go about with their normal day-to-day lives." She said, and he frowned.

"I have one last question…" He asked, and Rukia nodded slightly to indicate he could ask. Suddenly, she found herself pressed against the hallway wall. He had his hands clamped tightly around her biceps, squeezing painfully hard. He was so strong, and she gasped in pain. Suddenly, his face was close to hers, and she saw a strange look in his ice-blue eyes. She attempted to fight back, but she could have been an infant for all the good it was doing. His eyes glinted dangerously, and suddenly he let go. She attempted to move, but couldn't.

'_A binding spell?'_ She though wildly, and the Kuchiki allowed a genuinely curious look to flitter across his face. "My question is…how can such a beautiful, talented, young Kuchiki lady fall for a…" He paused, trying to think of a word. She struggled, unable to even cry out. She couldn't speak, couldn't move…she could hardly breathe. Her heart pounded dangerously fast, and she felt tears rise into her eyes. She felt fear suddenly clamp its icy claws around her heart, squeezing, and she panicked. What was going on?

The Kuchiki's face contorted as he finally finished his sentence. "Fall for a _human_? And you didn't just fall for the scum, you decided to _live there_ with him! You're a disgrace to the Kuchiki!" He hissed, and she would have trembled had she been able to. She had no idea what Kido this was…this spell had been uttered non-verbally, which meant it was weaker that it was meant to be…but it was still too strong for her.

The Kuchiki didn't wait for any response, but ranted on. He stood in front of her, his face inches from her, and snarled, "You disgrace your brother, your whole family! That human…was nothing! Who cared what he did in the Living World? He would have eventually forgotten you! But you left, before I could even approach Byakuya with my intentions!"

This made Rukia's brain freeze. His intentions? What were his intentions?

"That's right." The Kuchiki murmured, his anger abated. His face was emotionless, and she was suddenly sure that he suffered from severe mood-swings. "I had watched you ever since you became a Kuchiki. I've watched you, admired you…and I waited until I was certain I could approach you and your Brother to sort things out…and ask for your hand." He whispered, and she fought vainly against her invisible bindings. She couldn't even move a fraction of an inch.

"But now, you had to set yourself up for a fall. You couldn't leave the fool alone, and look what good it's done you." He murmured, and he leaned so close his warm breath fanned across her face. She didn't care that his breath was sweet smelling, she felt the danger of the situation acutely. She couldn't fight back…she was too weak. And this time, in this moment of weakness…there was no Ichigo to save her. She couldn't hope to even break free…

"And now, you're content to sit in the World of the Living, instead of coming back here where you belong. Denying _me_ the opportunity!" He hissed. Rukia racked her brains, trying not only to figure out what his name was, but where she had seen him. That, and of course, how the hell to get out of this situation. This young man was obviously unstable.

"But…I won't be denied." He whispered, and leaned close. He lowered his head to her neck, and she wished she could scream as he inhaled softly. She wanted to run, to scream, to kick, to fight, to bite, to cut him…but she was defenseless.

"And…you'll never breathe a word of this to anyone…" He murmured. He kissed her neck gently, and she felt tears well up in her eyes. Panic clutched at her throat, making it even harder for her to breath. She felt one of his hands trace her body, and she felt her warm tears suddenly stream down her face. She heard his chuckle, and she felt his breath caress her neck.

"This will be your punishment, from me, for your embarrassment to the Kuchiki…and for your foolishness." He hissed, and then his face was inches away from hers. His blue eyes blazed dangerously, and Rukia wanted to die. She could see what he planned…and she wished somehow she could die. He kissed her angrily, so hard she was sure she would have bruising, and she couldn't stop him. His hands grabbed her body roughly, wandering all over her and violating her.

'_Ichigo!'_ She screamed in her mind, wishing he would somehow hear her. _'Ichigo!'_ She screamed, as the tears rolled down her cheeks, and then she shut down as he violated her. She shut down, unable to think, to feel, and she lost track of time. It could have been just minutes, or hours…she couldn't tell. She didn't want to tell. She just wanted it to end. She wanted _everything_ to end. She wanted to die.

Finally, when the monster was sated, and he was clothed again and he hastily clothed her…he spoke. His voice was calm, his face the Kuchiki mask again. "This binding spell will wear off soon. You will go back to the World of the Living, where you so chose to be, and you will not come back. You will never speak of this, unless you wish for me to kill you. Don't think that I won't hear if you do speak of this…I have friends in the Surveillance Department…and they'll watch you. Farewell." He said, and walked away.

Rukia was on the floor, where he had lowered her and left her, and she felt the tears that hadn't ever stopped flowing become a puddle on the wooden flooring. She couldn't think…all she could feel now was the pain. She felt not only as if she had been beaten, which she hadn't been, but dirtier than she could even put into words. And then…then there was the disgust and the shame. She hadn't been able to fight him off, she had been too weak. Sure enough, she eventually felt the bonds disappear, but it was still extremely dark. She felt the urge to curl up in a ball and not move, but she felt the fear of the unnamed man rip through her. If she stayed here, she was sure he would come back to check and see if she had truly left. If she hadn't…she refused to think of what would happen. She picked herself up, and staggered to the Kuchiki gate. She bit her lip at the pain that burned through her body, but didn't cry out.

She made it to the gate after ten minutes, wary of other presences, and she stood in front of the gate. Her emotions were a whirlwind inside of her, swirling and ripping her apart. Her anger, her shame, her fear…her despair. She wouldn't ever speak of this…never. She would continue on as if nothing had happened. She would do what was necessary, do what she had to in order to stay alive and to grow stronger. Then…then she would hunt down the bastard…and then she would kill him. She composed her face as she opened the gate, and a hell butterfly accompanied her, into the emotionless mask. She would not cry, she would not show any weakness. She couldn't. She was a Kuchiki.

________________________________________________________________________

I do apologize for this. I sincerely do. I realize you may all hate me for this…but forgive me please. This was a horrible thing to do to Rukia, I realize…and I feel horrible about this. (I actually cried as I wrote this. I got too wrapped up in it. It was horrible…) But…this is a part of the story. Please, be gentle in your reviews. :'(


	12. Chapter 12

BLEACH: Listen To Your Heart

Written By: FlexRhysode1

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**: The 'Unnamed Kuchiki' was planned at the beginning of my series, lol. I realize it seemed like I just threw in a random person, but I didn't. The person from last chapter, I thought up of a long time ago. I was like, 'Hey…what if there was an unstable Kuchiki, but no one could tell because of how the Kuchiki were? And he was evil, evil to the core, like Kurotsuchi?' So, I brought him in…and I hate how I made him. *sniffle* I hate my first OOC. :/ I'm sad I ever created him. Thanks to everyone who has reviewed so far! Thanks to krissiej92, kyli the wolf hanyou (i'm sorry you couldn't finish reading that. I'll get to his name soon enough...*ominous background music*) and darthgamer for the first few reviews! ENJOY THE NEXT THREE CHAPPYS!

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Bleach, or the Characters within it, or the song 'Listen To Your Heart' by DHT. All rights go to their respective owners, namely DHT, and Tite Kubo.**

PREVIOUSLY:

_Her emotions were a whirlwind inside of her, swirling and ripping her apart. Her anger, her shame, her fear…her despair. She wouldn't ever speak of this…never. She would continue on as if nothing had happened. She would do what was necessary, do what she had to in order to stay alive and to grow stronger. Then…then she would hunt down the bastard…and then she would kill him. She composed her face as she opened the gate, and a hell butterfly accompanied her, and she put on the emotionless mask. She would not cry, she would not show any weakness. She couldn't. She was a Kuchiki._

CHAPTER 12

It was Monday afternoon, Lunchtime, at Karakura High. Rukia sat with Orihime and Tatsuki, across from the boys. Chad, Keigo, Mizuiro, and Uryu all sat across from the girls, and they all sat in silence. Rukia had acted just as she always would, holding tightly to her vow that she would act as if nothing happened. But, this is how it would be for a while, she could tell. No one had told jokes yet, no one had laughed. Without Ichigo…it all seemed rather pointless.

She waited for the bell to ring, and for the others to go until she grabbed Orihime's arm. Orihime, who had been ready to follow Tatsuki, saw Rukia's face, and froze. "What's wrong?" She asked, and Rukia forced a smile.

"Nothing. I just wanted to tell you, yesterday I went to Soul Society and visited Hanataro." She said, and Orihime's eyes widened. Everyone else was gone, so Rukia didn't have any reason to speak softly. "He suggested using your Shunshunrikka to heal the actually barrette, instead of trying to find Tsubaki. He said try it for the better part of a day, maybe a whole day, and if it doesn't work…you can come with me to explain things to him and Captain Unohana." She said, and Orihime's eyes widened.

"Oh! Thank you, Rukia!" She cried happily and threw herself at Rukia. Rukia tensed, and froze, as Orihime's arms wrapped around her sore body. Orihime felt Rukia's uncharacteristic resistance, and stopped immediately. "Are you okay?" She asked anxiously. Rukia winced, but turned it into a smile quickly. "Yes. I sparred with Renji yesterday…and he was a bit rough." She lied.

"Oh. I'm sorry." Orihime apologized, and Rukia smiled. "It's fine." She replied easily, and Orihime smiled brightly.

"Let's go to class! I can't wait to get home and start to try Hanataro's idea!" She said eagerly, and Rukia nodded. She followed Orihime to class, and was about to sit down when she felt a sudden surge of multiple Reiatsu in the school. Orihime felt it as well, and she saw Chad and Uryu react as well. They all looked toward the class door as students continued to file in, and Rukia heard a loud and familiar voice coming from the hallway.

"Hey! What'd you just whisper? Did you call me baldy?" Someone yelled, and Rukia realized that Renji's group was here.

"Ignore them, Ikkaku. It's just meaningless prattle." Renji's voice called out boredly, and then he stood in the class doorway.

"Renji!" Orihime called eagerly, and then she stopped when she saw all the others. Renji, Ikkaku, Yumichika, Rangiku, Toshiro, and Kira all stood in the doorway now, wearing school uniforms. Rangiku called out happily, "Orihime!"

"Matsumoto…behave." Hitsugaya growled, his arms folded over his chest. Even here, he looked so small he could have been a Middle School student. All of Rukia's classmates stared in disbelief at the sudden appearance of the new arrivals, and Rukia smiled. Renji was glaring at a group of people whispering about his hair and eyebrows.

They all walked into the classroom, and surrounded Rukia, Orihime, Chad, and Uryu. "Hey." Renji greeted them, grinning his wolfish grin. Rukia rolled her eyes, forcing herself to act as she normally would with Renji.

"You had to make a scene…couldn't you arrive without making a commotion?" Rukia asked, crossing her arms over her chest. Renji's grin widened. "Why? It's interesting." He laughed. Rukia forced a tiny smile, and then turned to Kira. He looked anxiously around, and seemed highly nervous.

"Are you okay?" She asked. He looked rather pale…

"Yes. It's just that I haven't used a Gigai in a long time." He admitted, his visible eye blinking rapidly due to stress. Rukia understood how he felt.

"Well, don't worry. The awkwardness with go away after a while…assuming you stay in it for a day or two." She said, reassuring him. Rangiku smiled eagerly at Orihime, who shyly smiled back. "So…we just came by to let you all know we're here to help protect Karakura, assist you in any training you may need…and because Yumichika said he wanted to see what a 'High School' was." Renji said, laughing as Yumichika looked around everywhere, curious.

"Really? How long are you staying?" Orihime squealed out, happy. Renji shrugged. "Until the order to withdraw is given, or until we deem you strong enough to take on the Arrancar by yourselves." He said, and Orihime's eyes widened.

"Don't worry, Orihime…we'll help you get strong, and we'll protect you from those horrible Hollows!" Rangiku said, squashing Orihime in a hug. Rukia was abruptly aware of a scream of outrage from Chizuru, who was struggling against Tatsuki's hold on her so she could tear into Rangiku for hugging 'her Hime'.

"We really shouldn't talk about that in such an open place. Shall we meet you somewhere after school?" Rukia asked, and Hitsugaya spoke up.

"Let's meet at Kisuke Urahara's." He said, and everyone nodded. Rukia sighed. She didn't want to see Urahara…or Yoruichi. Not today. But, she would have to go along with it. She nodded in agreement, and Orihime chirped, "Okay."

Hitsugaya turned right around and ordered, "Let's go. We came and informed them, as you said…now let's go. I want you to show me something before we go to Urahara's."

Renji raised an eyebrow and shrugged. "Fine. See ya later, Rukia." He said, and turned around. Everyone else followed, and Rangiku and Yumichika waved farewell happily. Orihime laughed, "They are so fun."

Rukia smiled politely, and nodded. The teacher walked in right then, so they all went to their seat. Rukia sat, and felt a shiver run down her spine. Something told her that she was being watched, scrutinized, and she looked around hastily. Outside the window, she saw a flash of color that could only have been someone performing Shunpo. She bit her lip…and wondered for a second if it was Shinji. Or…had it been one of the Surveillance squad to keep an eye on her? She shivered, and turned what little attention she could spare to the class. She felt dirty again…filthy, as if she needed to scrub herself clean in a boiling hot shower. She wrapped her arms around her chest, and held herself. She wished Ichigo were here…

*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*

"We've got a problem." Shinji said, striding down in the training area. Ichigo was facing a Cero from Hiyori head on, perfecting an idea he had, when he heard Shinji's call. Ichigo simply negated the Cero with a simple sword-slash, momentarily impressing Shinji, and then was in front of Shinji. He ripped away his Hollow Mask, and glared at Shinji slightly. Or rather, frowned in concern.

"What's wrong?" He asked, and all of the other Vaizard appeared around Shinji as well. Shinji looked directly into Ichigo's eyes and said in a dark voice, "Two high-seat Shinigami, three Lieutenants, and a Captain showed up from Soul Society today. One with red hair that looked like a red pineapple was," He was interrupted by Ichigo's exclamation of surprise.

"Renji's here?" He asked, his brown eyes opening wide in surprise. Shinji shrugged.

"I don't know his name. But still…I overheard the redhead saying that they're here to help protect Karakura and train your friends. They'll stay until they're ordered to pull out…or until your friends are strong enough to stand up to the Arrancar." Shinji said, and Hiyori stomped over. She promptly smacked Shinji in the head, practically knocking the man unconscious, and she yelled, "How's that trouble? We don't care about the Shinigami, we don't care about the Arrancar, and we don't care about the Humans!"

Everyone was silent as Ichigo whispered just loud enough for all of them to hear, "I care about them." Hiyori looked slightly ashamed, and she looked away. Ichigo was looking down at the ground, and he promptly stabbed Tensa Zangetsu into the ground. It quivered slightly, but Ichigo removed his hand from the hilt. He clenched his jaw, and Shinji picked himself off the ground.

"Listen…Ichigo, as long as they're here…you can't visit Rukia. You just won't be able to manage it without drawing attention. They'd see you, recognize you almost instantly, and then you'd have a hell of a time explaining." Shinji said, and Ichigo's hands clenched into tight fists at his sides.

"I…I can't handle that long!" He whispered fiercely, not looking up at them. All of the Vaizard exchanged looks. "You have to have patience." Hachi said softly.

"Patience? My life is hell without Rukia." He whispered hoarsely. Hiyori snorted.

"I can't stand this lovey-dovey sh-" She was promptly shut up by a piercing look from Shinji. She blushed and stomped away. Ichigo was battling his urges, to scream his frustration, to ignore them and go see Rukia, and to unleash a torrent of curse-words…but he kept himself quiet.

"Ichigo…" Love said, and Ichigo looked up at the man with the spiky star-shaped afro.

"We know it's hard…but you've got to trust us. We'll help you to get stronger, but you have to exercise judgment. You have to do what's best for the group…you're a full-fledged Vaizard now." He said, and Ichigo nodded.

"You're excelling at such an abnormally high rate, it won't be long. Trust us, Ichigo. We look out for each other…that's what we do. But, we also have to watch out for the group's best interest. Our survival is priority number one." Rose said softly, and Ichigo sighed.

"It's…just…" Ichigo sighed, not knowing how to phrase it. He growled in frustration, grabbed Tensa Zangetsu, and yanked it from the ground. "Fine. Let's get this show on the road." He said, but Shinji held up a finger.

"Hold on, Ichigo. There's something else." He said, and Ichigo gave the Vaizard a look that said, _'Hurry up already.'_

"Surveillance is watching Rukia. They had an operative watching her…but I get the feeling its something the higher-ups haven't _officially_ said to do. If that was the case, he would be stealthier…but this one's not quite so sneaky. He's hiding slightly, but watching. I got a bad feeling about him." Shinji said. Ichigo's eyes narrowed, and suddenly brought his hand up to his face. He ripped his Hollow mask into existence, and said in his cold, wavering Hollow Voice, "Hiyori…let's get back to it."

Hiyori, resting away from the group on a rock, grinned and ripped her own mask into existence. Then, she and Ichigo went at it. The others watched as Ichigo went at Hiyori viciously, throwing her on the defensive…that was rare. Usually Hiyori had the upper hand, and it was near impossible to throw her on the defensive. They watched, critically analyzing Ichigo's movements.

"He's getting much better. We've only had him for a few days, and he's already stronger than me." Kuna pouted, and Kensei nodded.

"He's learning at a desperate rate. He'll be the strongest out of us, I can tell. If any of us have a hope of killing Aizen…it's him." He murmured. Rose tossed his hair.

"Without a doubt…but we have to get him to that level first. He's still having trouble performing--" He was saying, but Shinji interrupted harshly, "Not anymore."

Suddenly, a flash of red drew their attentions back to Ichigo. Hiyori was flying backwards, but Ichigo zoomed forward and caught her in his arms. "What happened?" Kuna asked anxiously, and Shinji's eyes narrowed.

"He performed Cero point-blank." He said. "So much for him having trouble performing Cero…eh, Rose?" Shinji asked. Rose's eyebrows rose delicately and he nodded once. "That power level that he packed it with, and the at the speed he formed and blasted that Cero with…" Shinji murmured, and Lisa finished his sentence for him. "He's practically on your level."

Shinji nodded, and turned away. "Hachi…help Hiyori out. It looks like she negated most of the damage, but she's gonna be irritable. Lisa, Kuna…make Ichigo take a break. That Cero blast had to take a lot out of him."

Lisa and Kuna nodded and started on their task with Hachi, as Ichigo was being beat on by Hiyori. Shinji stopped at the top of the stairs that led to the main level and sighed. "Ichigo Kurosaki…you're one frightening kid."

*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*

Rukia, Orihime, Chad, and Uryu were all walking to Urahara's together. Rukia felt safer now, surrounded by her friends, but she still felt like someone was watching her. She had tried to feel out for Reiatsu, but she felt nothing but her friends. She was either paranoid, or the Surveillance member was good at hiding his Reiatsu.

She spotted Jinta arguing with Renji, and Renji looked like he was losing the argument. She decided to save him, and yelled, "Renji!"

Renji stopped immediately, and looked over. He waved once as he saw them, and left Jinta standing alone…but Jinta was practically foaming at the mouth he was so angry. Tessai appeared and started to scold Jinta, and Renji grinned.

"Hey, Rukia. Hey, guys." He said, stuffing his hands in his pockets casually. Rukia rolled her eyes at his attempt to be cool, and he grinned wider.

"Captain Hitsugaya's inside. He's talkin' to Urahara." He said, and Rukia nodded. She looked around, and Renji knew what she was looking for.

"They're all down in the bottom of the shop, in that giant room he showed us. Pretty darn big…just like the one Ichigo used in Soul Society to reach Bankai." Renji said, and winced when he saw Rukia flinch at the use of Ichigo's name. She hadn't stopped pretending around the Shinigami.

"Well, anyway…uh, Hitsugaya wanted to brief you all on the Arrancar situation." He said, and jerked his head towards the shop entrance. They went into the shop, greeting Ururu and Jinta and Tessai, and Renji led them to the back room. Urahara and Yoruichi (Yoruichi was in her cat form) were sitting at the table across from each other. Rukia only heard, "I'm afraid I don't know what you're talking about. I saw Mr. Kurosaki's corpse myself…"

"I know what I saw, Urahara…" Hitsugaya said, his voice as cold as ice. Abruptly, they both stopped talking when they realized that they were now joined by the others. Hitsugaya motioned for them to sit around the table. "Renji, get the others." Hitsugaya ordered, and Rukia saw Renji glare into Hitsugaya's back. Hitsugaya ignored him, and Renji stomped out to fetch the rest of the Shinigami. Rukia and her friends sat at the table, looking at the white-haired, emotionless captain. He regarded them each, and then inclined his head. He had his arms folded over his chest, though, and Rukia fought back a smug smile at his attempt to make them see his rank. He obviously hated people thinking he was incompetent.

"My name is Captain Hitsugaya, it's a pleasure to meet you all." Toshiro said solemnly, and Orihime replied first.

"I'm Orihime Inoue, do you remember me?" She asked cheerfully. Toshiro nodded, his face as solid and unresponsive as stone. Orihime's cheerfulness died a bit, but Uryu regarded the captain with skepticism.

"I'm Uryu Ishida…Quincy. I hate Soul Reapers." He said abruptly, and a vein throbbed in Hitsugaya's forehead. Rukia remembered when he said that same thing to Ichigo, and had gotten almost the same reaction. Uryu turned his head away from Toshiro and regarded Orihime with concern. He obviously had something for Orihime, making sure she wasn't put off by the rude captain.

"I'm Chad." Chad said, and then sat silently. Another vein throbbed in Toshiro's forehead, and Rukia had to giggle at Chad's short introduction. "Rukia Kuchiki…a pleasure to make your acquaintance again, Captain." She said in her school 'acting' voice. Toshiro's eyebrow twitched angrily, and Rukia fought the urge to laugh.

"Hey, we're back." Ikkaku said, entering the room with the other Shinigami behind him. They all sat at the table, squashing close so they all could sit.

"Good. Now…how much do any of you know about the Arrancar?" Captain Hitsugaya asked, his teal eyes piercing deep into everyone's eyes. Rukia spoke first.

"They're Hollows who take off their masks to gain Shinigami powers." She said, stating the obvious. Hitsugaya nodded.

"Usually we have what we call Pseudo Arrancar. Hollows took off their masks by themselves, and gained a bit of power…but not much. However, with Aizen's defection and his experimentation with the Hougyoku…we believe he's making newer and stronger Arrancar. But, with the Hougyoku not at full power…he hasn't made them the strongest possible." Hitsugaya started to explain, and he sent a withering glare at Urahara when he mentioned the Hougyoku.

"However…we estimate in nine months to a year, the Hougyoku will be fully functional. So, we have until then to make you stronger than the Arrancar." Hitsugaya stated, and Orihime brightened. "That shouldn't be so hard, in nine months! With Tsubaki, I cut a little bit into one of their palms…but if I train and make Tsubaki stronger, I'm sure I'll be able to take care of them!" She said, excitedly. Urahara nodded minutely, and Rukia smirked. Nine months was a long time, and she could be much stronger by then.

"Perhaps." Hitsugaya allowed, and then continued on as if he hadn't been interrupted.

"Now, the Arrancar are split into three classifications. They're all Menos Grande." He stated, and Uryu paled. "They're THOSE monstrous things?" He gasped. Hitsugaya nodded.

"Yes. But…there are _three_ kinds of Menos. The one that you fought before, Ishida, was the lowest class…the foot-soldier." He said, his eyes glaring at the Quincy. Uryu paled even more, and looked rather like a ghost.

"They're called the Gillian, and have no more intelligence than a wild Animal. A captain-class Soul Reaper can annihilate one with ease." Hitsugaya boasted slightly, and Rukia smirked. So when Ichigo had wounded that Menos, all those months ago…he had almost been captain-level then. How amusing.

"But, the next up are the Adjucha's. They're smaller than the Gillian, but much more intelligent. They command the Gillian, tell them where and when to strike. They are equal to a Captain-class Soul Reaper. We estimate that Aizen hasn't used any regular Hollows to transform into Arrancar…" Rukia laughed quietly. They didn't know that Isshin had destroyed Grand Fisher who was an Arrancar. Hitsugaya pierced her with a glare, and continued. "We believe he is transforming all of the Menos…and he has a large store of Gillian Arrancar. He might have a third of his force being Adjucha's. But…we know for sure he has at least one Vasto Lorde…the third and most powerful class of Menos." Hitsugaya said ominously.

"The Vasto Lorde are the smallest, the most intelligent, and the most powerful. They are roughly human size, and are more powerful than even a Captain-class Soul Reaper. We believe he has one or two at the moment, and he's preparing to transform more. But…the problem is that if he gets more than Ten Vasto Lorde, Soul Society will be doomed. We would need two Captains battling each Vasto Lorde, and there are currently ten captains at the moment available. We would all be wiped out…and we need to increase your strength soon, so we can rely on you to help destroy the Arrancar. Maybe if we're lucky, our own numbers will swell with Captain-class Soul Reapers, due to our Lieutenants training just as hard. But, we need you all to increase in strength so that we can focus on becoming strong enough to push back any Vasto Lorde. You must be strong enough to hold your own against Adjucha-class strength. Training you enough to hold your own against Adjucha-class is our priority, so we can then focus on increasing our own personal strengths." Hitsugaya said, and everyone's eyes widened. Rukia pursed her lips, suddenly extremely conscious of how weak she was. She wondered how strong the Arrancar who had come were.

"What class were the Arrancar who came last week?" She asked quietly. Hitsugaya pursed his lips.

"The large one was an Adjucha…the smaller one was a Vasto Lorde." Hitsugaya said. Rukia instantly remembered how casually the Vasto Lorde, Ulquiorra, had deflected Ichigo's Getsuga Tenshou with a flick of his wrist. Ichigo could have taken on an Adjucha, a.k.a. Yammy, and won…but she was sure the Vasto Lorde was beyond him. WAY beyond him. Ichigo was at least Captain-class, especially with him knowing Bankai, but like Hitsugaya said…Captain-class were weaker than the Vasto Lorde.

"Captain Hitsugaya…We have someone to train Chad and I already." Rukia murmured, and he frowned. "Urahara?" He guessed, and Rukia didn't say anything in response. She couldn't really afford to. Hitsugaya took it that he guessed right, and shrugged. "Who will train Orihime Inoue then? Or Uryu Ishida? Each of them may increase their level, but they need to know what it's like to fight against someone with a sword in close combat, so they can compensate. The Arrancar have Zanpakuto, and we're sure that means they've learned to release them." Hitsugaya said.

"I…I don't have anyone to train me. I still have to try to heal my barrette." Orihime murmured, and Uryu smirked. He pushed his glasses higher onto the bridge of his nose and said, "I have my father to train me. I don't need help from Soul Reapers."

Renji growled, and Rukia sighed. "Really, Uryu…do you have to go on like that?"

"What's your problem? Ichigo was a Soul Reaper, and you were friends with him!" Renji growled, standing up and glaring down at the Quincy. Uryu glared back and said frostily, "While he was a Shinigami, he wasn't my friend. When he was Human…he was. _You_ are all Shinigami…not humans."

"Well, aren't Hollow's your enemies too? And if Ichigo had a," Renji growled out, and everyone gasped as they saw where he was going with it. Hitsugaya barked out, "Renji, ENOUGH!"

Rukia paled, and stood. Everyone looked at her, and she feigned distress. Well, she really didn't have to fake it. She was shocked. Somehow, Renji and Hitsugaya, if not more, knew about Ichigo having an Inner Hollow. She fled from the room, and Orihime stood and darted after her. "Congratulations, Mr. Abarai." Urahara said coolly, his voice almost as cold as Uryu's.

Rukia ran out to the front of the shop, and Orihime joined her. She shut the door behind her and ran up to Rukia's side. "Are you okay?" She asked almost immediately. Rukia nodded.

"I'm acting. I have to be the 'grieving lover', remember?" Rukia reminded her, and Orihime sighed.

"Oh. I'm glad then. I thought there was something wrong." She murmured.

Rukia gave her a soft smile. "The only thing wrong is that somehow Renji and Hitsugaya know about Ichigo's Hollow." She said, and Orihime nodded. "It's…strange. I can't imagine how they would know, unless…Byakuya told them, seeing as he didn't think it was relevant anymore, now that Ichigo's 'dead'." Rukia continued.

"Do you think they suspect…?" Orihime started to ask, but Rukia shook her head.

"No. Well…Hitsugaya might. It sounded like it, when we heard him arguing with Urahara. I have to find a way to warn Ichigo…" She muttered, and Orihime nodded.

"Maybe Mr. Urahara could find a way to give them a message?" The redhead suggested. Rukia nodded wearily, and started to walk away.

"Where are you going, Rukia?" Orihime called, taking a step or two after her. Rukia didn't look back as she answered.

"I'm not feeling so well. I'm going home, and I'll hopefully get some sleep." She said, telling a half-sleep. She just wanted to go home, crawl up into Ichigo's bed, and curl into a ball and cry. She had thought she had a firm handle on her emotions, but suddenly flashes of last night were in her mind's eye.

"Okay…I'll let you know if we decide on anything important…" Orihime said softly. Rukia nodded and continued to walk, but then she heard a loud crashing noise, and Renji's voice howl, "DAMNIT!"

She turned around, and saw Orihime staring as well, and Renji hobbled out of Urahara's front door. He limped, and Rukia fought not to laugh at his speedy gimping, as he raced to reach her. "Wait up, Rukia!" He called, and she politely obliged. But, she knew she couldn't keep it up. Her control over her emotions was fraying.

"I'm sorry." Renji blurted out, as soon as he was in front of her. He towered over her, his eyes tortured. "I was stupid….I shouldn't have brought him up. I know it's painful for you, because it is for me too, but I fight it by bringing him up. That's how I deal with it…and I realize you aren't dealing with it like I am. I'm sorry I hurt you." He said, and she gave him a sad, small smile.

"It's fine. I'm going home." She said, and turned. She felt her lip quiver, as an icy claw clamped around her heart. She was afraid suddenly, and in her mind's eye, she saw piercing blue eyes flashing in anger. She shivered, then suddenly she felt big, strong hands wrap firmly around her arms, and she flinched and tried to jerk away.

"Let go!" She cried, spinning and flinching away as the hands instantly let go of her. She was breathing heavily, her heart pounding and her legs trembling. Renji stood there, eyes cautious and worried. "Rukia?" He asked softly, and she shivered. She berated herself for her reaction, and said, "I'm sorry. I'm not feeling well. I'm going home." She then hastily turned and fled. Renji stood still, stunned, and watched her run away.

*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*

It was dark outside, still and silent…cold and empty…like her heart was feeling. She was curled up on Ichigo's bed, no longer able to cry. She had cried for two hours straight before her tears dried up. Now she just lay there numbly, curled up into the fetal position. She was grateful that Isshin had left her alone when he saw her run up to the room. He seemed to understand that she couldn't stand to be around anyone right now.

She felt guilty now, having run away from Renji like she had. She felt so ashamed, and she was sure she had hurt him. She could see his stunned face in her mind, and she flinched. How could she have let her emotions get the better of her? She was a Kuchiki…she didn't show emotion. She bit her lower lip and brushed away a cold tear from her cheek.

"Rukia…?" A soft voice called, from behind Ichigo's bedroom door. It sounded like Karin.

"Yes?" Rukia called, and winced. It was obvious, thanks to her voice, that she had been crying. She waited for the girl on the other side of the door to answer.

"Would you like some dinner?" Karin asked softly. Rukia sighed. She was actually pretty hungry…

"Yes. I'll be right down." She called, and she felt Karin's reiatsu move away. She sighed, and slowly got up from Ichigo's bed. She was wearing her school uniform still, so she didn't need to change into any other clothing at the moment. She made her way out of his room, which was completely dark because she had the door closed and light off. She walked into the brightly lit hallway and squinted against the light for a moment, and let her eyes adjust. Then, she made her way down the wooden stairs, and down past the living room and into the kitchen. The Kurosaki's were sitting at the table, and Rukia smiled slightly, thankfully, at Isshin. He only inclined his head slightly in answer.

She sat on Karin's left, across from Isshin and Yuzu, and murmured, "Thank you."

"No problem. Now…shall we dig in?" Isshin said, and brandished his chopsticks, grinning. Rukia smiled, and everyone said at the same time, "Let's eat!" Rukia quickly seized a piece of diced beef with her chopsticks, and raised it to her mouth. Then, suddenly, she felt a physical weight practically shove her back into her chair. It was a spiritual presence so hard, so oppressive, she remembered it at once. Her blood ran cold and she heard Yuzu and Karin gasp.

"What is that?" Karin whispered, clutching the edge of the table tightly. Rukia choked out the answer, fear clawing her heart. She felt the number: six of them. "It's…the Arrancar." She whispered, and she felt absolute terror rip its way through her core. Six Arrancar, and their levels were incredible.

"I have to go!" She said, and fought against the intense physical pressure that pressed against her. She bolted from her chair, ran upstairs to Ichigo's room, and grabbed her Soul Candy. She swallowed one of the balls, and separated from her body without a second thought. She opened Ichigo's bedroom window, and sprang out into the darkened night. She felt a sudden shift in the Arrancar's pressure, and it seemed to be probing. She froze. They were making a hit list…and she would be on it. Not just her: anyone with spiritual pressure would be a target. She ran back inside, and was at Isshin's side in less than five seconds.

"Isshin, they're targeting--" he interrupted her. "I know." Then, without the aid of a mod-soul, he separated from his body. Standing there, Reiatsu pulsing with a new intensity…was Ex-Captain Isshin Kurosaki. He looked down at his twin daughters and gave them a small, confident smile.

"Don't worry, sweeties. Daddy's got this. We'll protect you." He said, and the girls nodded fearfully. "Go get Kon, and get to your room. We'll come get you when it's safe." He said softly, and watched the twins nod once and then run upstairs. Then he turned to Rukia, all business. "Let's go."

They strode out of the house, going out the front door and unsheathing their swords. It wouldn't be long. Rukia looked at the Captain at her left, and shivered. She hoped he was strong enough to take them on with her. She would find out any minute now. They were on the move.

------------------------------

Ichigo swung his blade hard, almost causing Hiyori to drop hers due to the force behind the blow. He locked their blades together, and their yellow eyes locked. "Getsuga Ten-" He intoned, but it was interrupted. Hard, powerful, cold Hollow Pressure hit him. It had to have been large, for it to reach him underneath the ground. He spun, disengaging his blade from Hiyori's, as he recognized the strength and substance of the Pressure…after all, it wasn't easy to forget the monstrous power of an Arrancar.

"What?" He hissed, his voice scarily reminisce of Hichigo's.

"Arrancars!" He spat, answering his own shocked question. His feet dug into the hard earth as he prepared to spring forward and flash-step out of the Vaizard hideout. But, when he tried, someone grabbed the collar of his black trench coat, and when he went forward, he choked and fell backwards.

"Where the _hell_ do you think you're going?" Hiyori hissed, her voice hard and angry. Ichigo picked himself up off the ground, momentarily confused. What was she talking about? Couldn't she feel the Arrancar?

He ripped off his mask, and it dissolved into nothing, and he frowned down at her. She took off her mask and let it disappear as well, and glared angrily up at him. "Where do you think you're going?" She asked again, and he saw her right hand tighten around her sword hilt so hard her knuckles whitened.

"I'm going to go fight the Arrancar!" Ichigo snorted, and started to turn around to flash-step. He should have expected it. He should have been used to it already. Hiyori smacked him in the side of the head, sending him flying. But this time…she hadn't been playing. She was furious, and he tumbled to a stop on the hard ground. He felt hot, sticky blood run down the right side of his head. He staggered to his feet, angry and confused.

"What the hell?" He yelled, blinking away his daze and turning to face Hiyori.

She was grinding her teeth, her eyes practically blazing with anger. "You aren't stepping one foot outside of here! They'll sense you! Can't you feel that? They're _probing_! They're finding anyone with any hint of Spiritual Power or capacity, and they're going to attempt to eliminate them. We're protected inside of here…they won't feel us, but you want to go _outside_?!" She yelled, and Ichigo's blood ran cold. His eyes widened and he didn't bother to give her warning. He flash-stepped up to the top of the steps.

He would have gone farther…except for the seven Vaizard blocking his way. Shinji was at the front of them, his eyes flat and blank, giving nothing away. "Ichigo…" he started, but Ichigo felt panic setting in.

"I have to go! My family's in danger! My sisters are in danger!" He yelled, and Shinji didn't flinch despite Ichigo's volume.

"Ichigo, you can't go out there." He said softly. Ichigo gritted his teeth, and attempted to flash-step past them. Kuna caught him easily by his arm and threw him back into the training room. Ichigo winced at her surprising strength, but landed almost exactly where he had been before…right in front of Shinji.

"Why the hell not? My family, my friends…_NONE OF THEM CAN STAND UP TO THE ARRANCAR_! Chad, Orihime, Uryu, Rukia…they _AREN'T STRONG ENOUGH_!" Ichigo cried.

Shinji nodded, and his gaze changed. It was slightly compassionate, and Ichigo's eyes darted to all of the other Vaizard's faces. They were just as sad, but they still weren't moving out of his way. "We know." Rose said softly, and Ichigo screamed, "Let me out!"

Shinji shook his head. "No. Right now, your friends and family are as well-protected as they can be." Ichigo snarled and swung his Tensa Zangetsu at Shinji, only enough to make his intent clear. Shinji casually blocked Tensa Zangetsu with his unreleased blade, and easily batted Ichigo's sword away from him. His hand stung from the power behind Shinji's blow, and he turned and watched as Hiyori grabbed his blade from the air. Ichigo turned back to Shinji, curling his hands into fists.

"How can you say that? My dad, Urahara, Yoruichi…they're only three! THREE people, to protect everyone? ARE YOU INSANE?" Ichigo yelled angrily.

"Ichigo, you forget…there are Soul Reapers here. One captain, Three Lieutenants not including Rukia, and two other high-seat Shinigami are here to protect Karakura. They'll have it under control." Shinji reminded Ichigo calmly, his blade back in its sheath.

Ichigo fought to find a reason to argue, and found one as he felt a surge of power from the Arrancar. They were on the move. "They're stronger than the Lieutenants! I may suck at sensing power-levels and specific things, but I can feel enough to tell that they'll overwhelm the others! Only my father, their captain, and Urahara and Yoruichi will have a chance!" Ichigo said, glaring deep into Shinji's calm eyes.

"Ichigo…if you go out there to help, you'll be spotted. You'll be seen by all of the Soul Reapers, and they'll report back that you're alive. You'll be wanted dead by Soul Society, and they'll try to use Rukia as bait to get to you. _Think these things through_!" Shinji said, and Ichigo ground his teeth.

"Please…I need to protect them." Ichigo pleaded, and Shinji looked over his left shoulder.

"Hachi…" He said, and Hachigen nodded slowly.

"Forgive me, Ichigo." He said in his soft voice, and suddenly, Ichigo found himself inside of an orange-walled barrier. Rage filled him and he screamed, "LET ME OUT!"

He slammed a fist uselessly against the orange barrier, and Shinji walked up to the see-through bright orange wall. "Ichigo…trust us. We will look out for you, but you have to look out for us. You're our kin, you're family…you're a Vaizard. Your family, becomes out family. We won't let anything happen to them…but you can't go out there. Do you understand?" He asked softly, looking into Ichigo's angry brown eyes.

"Shinji…" Ichigo pled, and Shinji sighed. He looked over his shoulder. "Lisa. You're the least recognizable, especially with that outfit. Keep watch over Ichigo's family. If you need help…spike your reiatsu twice." He said, and Lisa nodded. She walked up to the orange box that Ichigo was being held in, and looked at the despairing boy.

"Don't worry…I won't let you down." She said, and Ichigo pressed his right hand tight against the orange barrier.

"Keep my family safe." Ichigo said fiercely. She nodded. "Your family is our family." She repeated Shinji's words, and then…she was gone. Ichigo sighed, and then he heard Hiyori behind him.

"Relax, Ichigo. She's stronger than _you_. Which means, those Arrancar won't stand a chance." She said, and Ichigo spun. Hiyori was standing three steps down from him, almost right up against the wall of the orange box that held him. She looked resigned, a bit less angry, and she had her sword sheathed. She held Tensa Zangetsu casually, resting it on her right shoulder, and looked away from Ichigo's eyes.

"You can't just run out there without thinking. You've gotta think things through." She said, and Ichigo sat down on the cold hard steps. He sighed, and realized that they were right. Not only would he ruin everything for them, he would ruin everything he had gone through. Lisa was stronger than he was…she would do much better, and she had more experience than he did. She was hundreds of years old…he was only in his teens.

"Can I at least have some food and water?" Ichigo asked wearily. But, then he felt something even more important creep up on him: his need for rest. He had slept very little over the past few days, no more than cat-naps meant to keep him alert enough to keep going. Sitting down, even on the hard steps, made his mind abruptly slow…and then totally zone out. He wasn't aware of the crushing pressure of the Arrancar, the cold steps beneath him, his thirst, his gnawing hunger, or even the other Vaizard around his orange box. He felt his world spin, and abruptly…everything went black.

*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*

Rukia felt the familiar Reiatsu of her Soul Reaper comrades spike up around her, indicating they were ready for the fight. She could feel Hitsugaya and Matsumoto and Orihime together across town, she could feel Renji across town at Urahara's with Chad, and she felt Uryu's presence clear across town...probably at his house. Kira was rushing towards Uryu's presence, she could feel it, and she was glad that Uryu wouldn't be alone. She closed her eyes for a moment, and felt for Ikkaku and Yumichika. They were almost as far away as Uryu, but she knew they could handle themselves. With her and Isshin, they outnumbered the Arrancar.

"That's not enough, though." She murmured softly, opening her eyes. Isshin seemed to be thinking exactly what she was.

"They're stronger than most of you." He commented, but smiled softly. "But, the good thing is that there are at least two to each Arrancar. The Arrancars will be outnumbered, and slowed down by the numbers. Ichigo's friends will stand a chance." He said confidently, and Rukia gave him a soft smile.

Then, she heard a deep thrum in the air, and saw a flash of motion. She looked up at the sky, seeing their opponent. She was surprised. His spiritual pressure wasn't actually that strong at all. Isshin smirked up at the Arrancar, and Rukia put on her calm mask. Her heart pounded with hope, however. Maybe they would be able to fend off this sudden attack more easily than she had originally thought.

She examined the Arrancar, and squinted slightly. He was thin, wiry, and wore his jacket open like Yammy. The hole in his chest showed the black fabric of the inside of his shirt. His pale skin practically looked the same shade of white as his clothing, and his eyes seemed to have some purple bags under them. He had a strange white shell around his head, reminisce of a hammer-head shark, and had strips of cloth obscuring his right eye. He seemed arrogant, and he grinned. His teeth were filed into points.

Rukia heard the deep thrumming sound again, and then the Arrancar disappeared. She brought her sword up horizontally in front of her, and reinforced it by placing her forearm on the flat of the blade facing her…just in time. The Arrancar stabbed at her, not with a sword, but with his hands. Each blow was so powerful, it pushed her backwards a good thirty feet. He hit her blade at least ten times, and then stopped. He stood in front of her, leering.

"The name's D-Roy, Arrancar number Sixteen." He said, as the smoke and dust around them cleared. Rukia replied.

"Rukia Kuchiki, thirteenth…" She was interrupted by D-Roy. "Don't bother. I don't learn the names of those I kill." He said, an amused smile on his face. He swung his arm again, but Rukia read the path of his strike. She blocked it with the flat of her blade, but the force of the hit sent her flying back through the air. She flipped back to the ground, and twisted her sword.

"**Dance, Sode no Shirayuki**!" She intoned, and her Zanpakuto morphed. D-Roy grinned in anticipation, and crouched slightly. He grabbed his Zanpakuto hilt eagerly.

"You might not want to remember my name…but at least remember my sword's name. It will be one of the last things you hear." She said emotionlessly. D-Roy barked out a laugh, and boasted, "Please, you're just a weak Soul Reaper girl, no challenge there!"

Rukia's eyes narrowed. "Your arrogance is your downfall. **First Dance**…" She started, and then burst forward as fast as she could. D-Roy seemed taken aback by the sudden burst of speed, and she swung her blade.

"**Tsukishiro. (White Moon.)**" She said, and a white circle appeared around D-Roy's feet. D-Roy cried out in shock when ice suddenly captured his feet. "What's this?" He cried. He swung his Zanpakuto at the ice at his feet, and freed himself. He sprang high into the air, much to Rukia's disguised delight.

"An attack that freezes the ground? Heh…that doesn't do much good when the sky is my domain! Your attack is worthless! NOW DIE!" He screamed, whipping himself into a frenzy. He reached his hand over his head, ripping the bandage off the shell on his head. A piercing yellow light erupted from his right eye, now revealed, but Rukia allowed a tiny hint of smugness creep into her voice.

"Actually…Sode no Shirayuki doesn't freeze the ground." She stated, and then it happened. With a burst of blue light, an ice-pillar encased D-Roy and froze him. She explained, knowing he could hear. "Its domain is everything inside of the circle." She said, and then the ice cracked. It burst into thousands of pieces…D-Roy shattering along with it. She watched as the ice, and D-Roy's pieces, dissolved.

"Well done, Rukia." Isshin encouraged, suddenly at her side. Rukia inclined her head slightly.

"Thank you. Now, shall we go see if the others need help?" She asked. Isshin nodded, smirking.

"One down…five to go." He chuckled, and Rukia allowed a small smile on her face. Perhaps, they would survive this attack after all.

__________________________________________________________________

That's the end of Bleach Chappy 12. I stuck with D-Roy, just 'cuz I felt like it. If you guys don't like it, I'm sorry, but I'm not gonna change it. I enjoyed how easily Rukia totally trashed the weakling, and now is where it really gets interesting! :) I'm going to show flashes of fights from everyone's perspectives, because in the Manga Renji fought alone, as did Ikkaku. But, with Uryu and Kira being paired together…it's gonna get real fun real soon. XD I'M EXCITED! YAY!


	13. Chapter 13

BLEACH: Listen To Your Heart

Written By: FlexRhysode1

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**: Welcome to the thirteenth chapter!!! YAY! Happy happy joy joy! YAY! *ahem* anyway…enjoy this chapter. It's a bit lengthy, 18 pages in the Times New Roman font at size 10.5. It's a FIGHTING CHAPTER! Yay! Please review!

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Bleach, or the Characters within it, or the song 'Listen To Your Heart' by DHT. All rights go to their respective owners, namely DHT, and Tite Kubo.**

PREVIOUSLY:

"_Actually…Sode no Shirayuki doesn't freeze the ground." She stated, and then it happened. With a burst of blue light, an ice-pillar encased D-Roy and froze him. She explained, knowing he could hear. "Its domain is everything inside of the circle." She said, and then the ice cracked. It burst into thousands of pieces…D-Roy shattering along with it. She watched as the ice, and D-Roy's pieces, dissolved._

"_Well done, Rukia." Isshin encouraged, suddenly at her side. Rukia inclined her head slightly._

"_Thank you. Now, shall we go see if the others need help?" She asked. Isshin nodded, smirking._

"_One down…five to go." He chuckled, and Rukia allowed a small smile on her face. Perhaps, they would survive this attack after all._

CHAPTER 13

_Everyone felt one Arrancar vanish, and each side paused. The Shinigami allowed the Arrancar to acknowledge their loss, following rules. They wouldn't strike while their guard was down, no matter how strong the Arrancar were. Renji and Chad were facing a tall blonde Arrancar by the name of Ilfort, Uryu and Kira were facing a portly Arrancar named Nakim, Ikkaku and Yumichika faced an Arrancar who refused to give his name, while Orihime and Hitsugaya and Matsumoto faced an Arrancar who identified himself as Shawlong. Each Arrancar sneered at the loss of D-Roy…and returned to their battles._

---------------------------------------

Renji huffed, watching the tall blond Arrancar named Ilfort return his attention back to their battle. The man was thin, wiry, and had part of his Hollow Mask on the top left side of his head. His long blond hair that went to the bottom of his shoulder blades whipped around as he turned back to Renji. Renji already had Zabimaru unleashed, and waited to attack. Chad had his right arm transformed, and was breathing just as heavily as Renji.

"Well, brother, I'll say that whoever went against D-Roy was lucky. He wasn't much of a threat, really. He begged to come along…I can't believe I let him." Ilfort sneered, his lip curling in contempt.

Renji didn't answer, but watched his opponent carefully. His mind was racing, trying to figure out how in the world he could kill the blasted Hollow. So far, he was so much faster and stronger than Renji, Renji had been unable to even scratch him.

"Well now, where were we, brother?" Ilfort asked, his face and tone mocking.

Renji knew what he needed, and he growled. He darted to Chad's side immediately, and whispered, "Go to Matsumoto, Chad. Tell her to use her communicator to ask for 'Gentei Kaijyo'! Go!"

Chad immediately frowned. "But I can help!"

"I know you can…but this is more important. This is the difference between us living and dying, Chad. Hurry…go!" Renji hissed, and Chad's face went smooth. He would help in any way he could. "Okay. I'll be back soon!" Chad promised, and then darted away.

"I don't think so!" Ilfort cried, and sprang forward to intercept the Human. Renji swung Zabimaru, whipping it as fast as he could. It knocked straight into Ilfort, hitting him with enough force to send him flying into an apartment building and decimating the upper floor.

"GO!" Renji cried, and withdrew Zabimaru to strike again. Chad ran as fast as he could, and soon he was beyond Ilfort's range. Renji's attention went to the Arrancar, who was picking himself up from the rubble.

"Well, about time you got in a hit, brother!" Ilfort laughed, his eyes widening. Renji recognized the look of a battle-addicted warrior, and winced.

Ilfort shook himself off, and wiped a stream of blood from his forehead. "Though, I have to say, that blow was rather weak." He laughed.

Renji growled, knowing he had to go all out if he wanted to make a difference. "You want something not so weak? How about this?" He snarled, and brought his blade in front of him.

"**BAN-KAI!"** He screamed. Smoke obscured him and his new form, and he waited for Ilfort's reaction, as he said his Bankai's name. "**Hihio Zabimaru!**"

He brandished his new bone-handle whip, and the giant bone snake whip Zabimaru roared and flew around him. "Bankai, you say, brother? Heh…_now_ it's getting interesting!" Ilfort cried eagerly, watching the giant Bankai swirl around Renji.

"EAT THIS!" Renji cried, and swung his whip. Zabimaru roared as it surged towards Ilfort, and Ilfort's eyes lit up with glee.

-------------------------------------

Uryu fired off three arrows in rapid-fire succession, easily anticipating the large Nakim's movements and leading his target. The round Arrancar dodged two, using his strange move that was like Shunpo, and caught the third in his hand. Uryu sprang sideways, firing off two more to force Nakim in a specific direction.

The Arrancar dove to the left, where Uryu had wanted him to go, and was immediately assaulted by the 3rd company Lieutenant Kira. Kira's sword wasn't even unleashed yet, but it cut right into Nakim's right hand. The Arrancar yelled in fury, kicking Kira away. Kira somersaulted backwards easily, and landed on his feet.

Nakim held his right hand, which had nearly been cleaved off, and snarled, "That's enough playing…now you'll pay." He grabbed his Zanpakuto with his left hand, but Uryu saw the easiest and most important fact: Nakim wasn't ambidextrous. By the way he held his sword, Uryu saw that he was right-handed, and wasn't as proficient with his left hand as he was his right. It was all show. Uryu fired off several arrows, using an impressive spread to compensate for Nakim's speed, and yelled, "Kira! Now would be the time to take him!"

Kira nodded, and dashed towards the Arrancar. "**Reveal yourself, Wabisuke!**" He cried, as he swung his blade at Nakim. Nakim brought his blade up, just barely in time, and Kira's blade formed into a square hook-like protrusion at the tip of the blade. It was an inch, at the least, from Nakim's surprised face.

Nakim's face showed confusion, and his left arm lowered slightly. Uryu watched with fascination as Kira used his strange blade to force Nakim's blade down, and then slash at Nakim's exposed chest. Nakim was fast for his immense size, and just barely escaped the slash. He brought his blade up to deflect yet another blow, but as soon as Kira's blade touched it, it fell from Nakim's hand. Nakim's surprise was evident, but his surprise changed to pain as soon as Kira slashed his chest.

Nakim fell to one knee, and Kira stepped backwards, staring down at the Arrancar. "You're wondering why you feel so heavy." He stated calmly, and Uryu listened carefully.

"The reason why…is because my blade, Wabisuke, doubles the weight of anything it cuts. Therefore, when I cut you twice, your body's already doubled weight…will double again. But, seeing as that's a painful end…I'll put you out of your misery in one stroke." Kira said lightly, and raised his blade.

With a single slash, the Arrancar's life ended. Kira's blade returned to its normal form, and he turned to Uryu. Uryu eyed the Shinigami, and then nodded grudgingly. "Thank you." He said, and Kira nodded back.

"I'm just doing my duty." He said. "If you don't want to…don't come, but I'm going to assist the others."

Uryu shook his head. "No, I'll come. Soul Reapers may be my enemies…but Hollows are my enemies even more so. 'My enemy's enemy is my friend.'" Uryu quoted, and Kira nodded.

"Very well. It seems Renji has activated his Bankai, as well as Captain Hitsugaya. Renji is closest, so we'll assist him first." Kira said, and Uryu nodded. Together, they ran towards Renji's spiritual pressure.

----------------------------

Orihime watched with worry as Hitsugaya activated his Bankai as soon as Shawlong introduced himself. Was he really that powerful?

"Don't worry, Orihime…that's just how Captain Hitsugaya is. In battle, he doesn't hold back. He immediately uses everything he has. That's just how he handles things." Matsumoto reassured her fellow redhead. Orihime nodded, slightly reassured, and watched as the Captain suddenly sprouted ice-wings, talons, a tail, and three ice-flowers appeared behind him.

"He's so pretty." Orihime said, and Matsumoto laughed lightly. Orihime saw a vein throb on Hitsugaya's forehead as he heard the remark.

"I'm not pretty! It's 'regal', or 'amazing', or 'majestic'…but _not_ pretty!" Hitsugaya yelled, not taking his eyes off Shawlong. Shawlong, a wiry Arrancar who seemed as stiff as a pole, wore a strange half-helmet that covered the top of his head and his left eye.

"Sorry!" Orihime called, wincing. She didn't know why boys were so opposed to being called 'pretty', when sometimes it was the only word to describe it. Matsumoto smiled, and patted her shoulder.

"I'm going to assist Captain Hitsugaya. Please, stay here." Matsumoto said. Orihime nodded. "Don't worry, I will!" She promised, and watched as the extremely attractive Shinigami sprang into the air to assist her captain. She watched, awed, as Hitsugaya soared towards Shawlong, and the two engaged in such a high-speed swordplay…that their arms were a blur. She could feel wave after battering wave of spiritual power roll off the two, and shivered as the cold air blasted from Hitsugaya.

She gasped as Shawlong ducked under one of Hitsugaya's slashes, and cut open the young man's chest. Blood spurted from his wound, and he sprang backwards, lashing out with his tail. The tail clipped Shawlong in the chest, sending him tumbling backwards in an uncontrolled spin. Matsumoto was at Hitsugaya's side instantly, and Orihime heard her fussing over him.

"Captain, let Orihime heal you quickly…I can hold him off long enough for you to heal." She said, and Hitsugaya refused.

"No. I'm fine…this is only a scratch." He said, and tried to push Matsumoto away. Orihime glanced over and saw Shawlong standing a good fifty yards away, with his entire upper torso encased in ice. Orihime had an idea.

"_**Soten Kishun!"**_ She called, and two of her Shunshunrikka appeared.

"Where do you need us?" They asked, their high voices cheerful due to their need. They liked helping, Orihime could tell.

"Could you heal Captain Hitsugaya?" She asked politely, gesturing to the white-haired Captain who was trying to push Matsumoto away from him so she wouldn't fuss over him.

"Absolutely!" They chirped, and flew towards Hitsugaya. They covered his wound faster than he could react, and he stared wide-eyed at the golden dome that sprouted over his chest wound. "What?" He cried, and was about to try to brush them off, when Matsumoto grabbed his hands.

"Perfect! Thank you, Orihime!" She called, and held Hitsugaya still so he couldn't fight the healing. The Shunshunrikka seemed to sense the urgency in the situation, as Shawlong fought against his icy bonds, and Orihime could see even from a distance that the wound was healing even faster than usual.

With a shattering crash, Shawlong broke free from his icy prison, and frowned. "I must say, though your attack had power…you're rather weak for a Captain." He said stiffly, and the Shunshunrikka broke away. Orihime saw smooth flesh where there had been a massive gash, and her two Shunshunrikka flew back to her.

"Thank you, Orihime." Hitsugaya said, and Orihime bowed. Matsumoto pulled out her sword, and stood by her Captain's side. One of the four petals of the three ice flowers shattered, raining ice down on the streets below them.

Orihime addressed her Shunshunrikka before they went back to the barrettes. "Thank you for working so quickly…I hope you didn't strain yourselves." She said, and the small leader of the Shunshunrikka smiled. He had a blond ponytail, and often served as the spokesperson, when Tsubaki wasn't busy beating on Orihime.

"No, we didn't strain ourselves at all. We can heal faster, because we've been used so much in the past. The more you use us, the stronger and faster we become." He said happily, and then zoomed into her Barrette. His silent companion did the same, and Orihime stood there, surprised. So…if she healed more people, her Shunshunrikka would be able to heal them faster. She could see herself, standing in front of a deeply wounded Ichigo…and then healing that wound in a few seconds flat. He would know she wasn't weak then!

"Fantastic!" She exulted, and then turned her attention back to the fight. She watched, truly impressed, as Hitsugaya and Rangiku moved in perfect tandem, attacking high and low at the same time, and forcing the Arrancar to retreat a large number of steps. They were the perfect team, constantly in motion and perfectly synchronized. She could see the fear in Shawlong's eyes as he was forced further backwards, until he managed to find an opening and slash at Hitsugaya's face. Hitsugaya sprang back, as did Matsumoto, and Shawlong stood still. He was panting, sweating, and he smirked.

"Very well. Two of you together work seamlessly. But, let's see how you can handle it when I release my Zanpakuto." He said, and Hitsugaya brought his blade up in a defensive position. His right ice wing unfurled a bit and protected Matsumoto, and Orihime fought not to go 'Awww' at the cuteness of the moment.

"Lieutenant Rangiku!" A deep voice cried, interrupting them all. They all looked down, and saw Chad running towards them. His shirt was soaked in sweat, despite the cold night, and Orihime called his name. "Chad? What's wrong?"

"Ms. Rangiku…Renji says that he needs…" Chad panted, but paused. He sprang onto the roof beside Orihime, and she blinked in surprise. He had just leapt an inhuman distance and height…and she wondered perhaps if this situation was bringing more out in him than plain old training might.

"Renji says he needs you…to ask for a 'Gentei Kaijyo'." Chad called out to Matsumoto. Matsumoto looked sharply down at him.

"He needs it?" She asked, and Chad nodded.

"Yes! He says it's the difference between us living and dying." Chad said, and Matsumoto nodded.

"Very well. Go assist Renji, and tell him that I'll signal when it's approved." Matsumoto said, and Chad nodded. He didn't even say goodbye, he just leapt off the building and ran back to Renji. Orihime looked up as Matsumoto pulled out a strange, tiny device that fit into her palm and spoke into it.

"This is Lieutenant of Tenth Company, Matsumoto Rangiku, requesting Gentei Kaijyo!" She said, and a tinny voice replied from the device.

"Request accepted. Approval Notification will come shortly, do not act until then." The voice said, and Matsumoto affirmed.

Then, Shawlong struck. He moved fast, striking at Matsumoto as she had her guard down. Hitsugaya moved just as fast, tackling Shawlong head-on, and throwing the Arrancar backwards. But, Shawlong slashed as he flew backwards, and cut a shallow gash in Hitsugaya's face. Hitsugaya cried out and cupped the left side of his face, where a cut extended along his entire face from the left side of his nose, up to his forehead and down to his chin. Matsumoto sprang in front of him, bringing her sword up to defend as Shawlong sprang again. Even as his first attack was blocked, a novice like Orihime could see Matsumoto was overwhelmed when it came to one-on-one combat with the Arrancar.

Hitsugaya acted, swinging his tail at Shawlong. Shawlong was forced to duck, but Matsumoto kicked him in his chest and caused him to fly backwards a bit. Shawlong held up his Zanpakuto, and growled, "**Snip, Tijereta (Earwig)**!"

Orihime gasped in horror as she saw the Zanpakuto's released form. The sword didn't transform at all. It disappeared, but Shawlong's appearance morphed. Thick, body-fitting white armor covered his chest and his shoulders, and his arms became plated with it as well. Once the armor reached his hands, it elongated, and several foot-long protrusions similar to knives covered his fingers. Orihime cried out as he sprang, even faster than before, and suddenly gouts of blood erupted from Hitsugaya's chest. Several slash-marks scored deep into the young Captain's chest, and Orihime acted without thinking.

"**KOTEN ZANSHUN!** (Lone-god Slicing Shield)" She threw her hands up to form a triangle and aimed at the gloating Shawlong. She forgot that Tsubaki was shattered…destroyed, until she sighted in on Shawlong. But then, with a burst of energy, she found herself being circled by a lone Shunshunrikka.

"Tsubaki?" She cried, losing her focus.

Tsubaki didn't stop swirling around her, but she heard him berate her. "Yes, silly girl! We told you we were here for you, to protect you. We're fragments of your power, and your power never goes away! So, even after we're shattered…we never leave! All it requires to raise us is our Spirit Chant, the Kotodama, and for you to need us! Now, focus!"

Orihime felt tears of joy spring to her eyes, happy that the little Shunshunrikka was back, even if he was yelling at her. She formed her sight again, and watched as Shawlong struck at Hitsugaya again. He wasn't paying attention to Orihime.

He cut deep into Hitsugaya, springing past the boy and avoiding a frantic slash from Matsumoto. Hitsugaya staggered, and Matsumoto desperately tried to cover him. Shawlong ripped into Matsumoto slightly, cutting her stomach, and then danced away before she could strike back. Orihime felt anger, anger at her own helplessness, and bit her lower lip.

"Focus! Fire me just as you did the other day! Fill yourself with resolve, don't waver! Be strong!" Tsubaki yelled at her, swirling around her so fast that he was no longer visible. Orihime did as he said, thinking fiercely, _'I _will_ protect you! I'm tired of being weak! It's my turn to defend others!'_

She felt her resolve to kill the Arrancar fill her, and didn't shy away from it like she always had before. She had always been afraid of killing, afraid of hurting others. She didn't like it, but right now, it was necessary. Ichigo wasn't here to protect them, so she would do it for him. "I…" She said, and sighted on the Arrancar. He was gloating, unintelligible to her ears due to a strange humming coming from Tsubaki. He gestured grandly with his razor sharp fingers, laughing, and Orihime screamed her command. "REJECT!"

Tsubaki took off, and Orihime wasn't able to even track his progress except for the red flare of energy that burst into existence seconds after he left that spot. Shawlong didn't move, even after the delayed sound of a sick, wet, slicing sound. His laughter stopped, however, and he stood still. Orihime worried for a moment, until she saw the red burn of energy trace Tsubaki's progress. He had burned…straight through the Arrancar. The Arrancar had a large hole missing in his stomach, twice as big as his head. But, Tsubaki was circling back. He had never done that maneuver before, he had always shot straight ahead, and never done a secondary pass. But this time, he screamed towards the stationary Arrancar.

Unbidden, a command rose to her lips. "**Jokyu Koten Zanshun! (Advanced Level Lone-god Slicing Shield!)** I REJECT!" She called, straightening and drawing herself up regally. She extended her right hand hand, palm up as if receiving something.

Tsubaki emitted an audible screech as he disappeared from sight. It was similar to the sound of a bomb being dropped, she remembered the sound from history films, but she didn't wince. She watched as the Arrancar's head disappeared from his shoulders, and suddenly…Tsubaki was standing on her palm. A smug look entered his eyes, and he raised his masked chin slightly.

"Not bad, woman." He said, and Orihime noticed he promoted her from 'girl' to 'woman'. She fought the urge to giggle, and looked past Tsubaki. Shawlong's headless corpse fell from the sky, dissipating, until there was nothing left. She suddenly felt sick, but she fought it back.

"What…what was that?" She asked Tsubaki, and he looked up at her. "That…was an increase in your strength. Congratulations…you've improved." He said, and then swirled away and became a part of her barrettes. Orihime laughed brightly. She was improving! She was growing stronger, and she could destroy an Arrancar! She could protect herself, and others…she was no longer a weakling!

Then, Orihime realized that there were two wounded Shinigami who needed tending to, and she summoned her two healing Shunshunrikka. She directed them to Hitsugaya first, as Matsumoto helped him down towards her. He was no longer in his Bankai form, having released it as soon as Shawlong was defeated, and he fell wearily onto the roof. Orihime rolled up her sleeves, and set to work with a soft cry of, **"Soten Kishun! (Twin-god Reflection Shield)!"**

----------------------------------------------

Rukia felt two Arrancars disappear, even as she and Isshin were starting across town. She blinked in surprise, and stopped on a rooftop. Isshin stopped by her side, and verbalized her thought. "Two more down! We've got the upper hand."

Then…Rukia felt it. "Well…I didn't think that so many of us would end up losing. D-Roy, I kinda expected, but not Shawlong or Nakim." A jeering, harsh voice rang out around her.

Rukia was suddenly assaulted by an intense Spiritual pressure, one so thick and cold and hard…she could immediately tell it was a Hollow. But, it was so strong, it was above a Captain-class level of Reiatsu. It was so heavy, she almost fell to one knee. She managed to stay on both feet.

"Well, well, little Soul Reapers…" It said, and Rukia looked to the left, from where the voice originated.

A tall, lean Arrancar stood in the air with his hands casually in his white pants pockets. He had light blue hair, and blue green coloring underneath his startling blue eyes. He had a wide grin, and half of the right side of his jaw was covered by a Hollow mask jaw with razor-sharp teeth. His jacket came up to his ribs, and his sleeves were rolled up to his elbows. His sculpted abs were marred by a hole, where his chain of fate used to be, and he had a Zanpakuto tucked into his belt. His face was eager at the prospect of a fight. "My name's Grimmjow…Arrancar #6." He said, and looked back and forth between them.

"Which of you is stronger?" He mused to himself. Rukia froze, and her eyes widened. He was undoubtedly stronger than either of them, and she doubted they would be much of a challenge at all. He seemed to settle on Isshin, and blurred away.

He was in front of Isshin in less than a second, and backhanded the older man. Isshin flew sideways, grunting, but rolled sideways onto his feet. As he rolled smoothly up, he brought out his sword in a fluid motion. Grimmjow now stood with his back to Rukia, regarding Isshin.

"I have a question. If you're number 6…is that a reflection of your strength, or your birth number?" Isshin asked calmly, and Grimmjow laughed.

"Do you have to spoil a good fighting mood with questions?" He hooted, clearly enjoying himself. His hands were back in his pockets though, and he didn't seem like he would attack immediately.

"Well, I'll answer your one question before we fight, how's about that? But, you better give me your all…or I'll take my frustrations out on the little Shinigami girly back there." Grimmjow purred, jerking a thumb over his shoulder in Rukia's direction. She flinched at the thought, nauseous, and brought her sword up in a guard position.

"Arrancar who are numbered one through ten are numbered in their corrective strength level, and are known as Espada. All numbers after ten, are birth order numbers. The first ten, however, have their number inscribed somewhere on their body by Lord Aizen." He said, bored now. Rukia wondered how many mood swings he would have. He leaned forward and whispered loudly in a stage whisper, "_I'll let you in on a secret…I have the number '6'._"

Then, he disappeared. Rukia watched as Isshin blocked the Espada's punches with his sword when he appeared in front of him suddenly. Isshin slashed at him, causing him to step back, but then Isshin sprang higher into the air. "**Blow him over, Suzushikaze (Cool Wind)**!"

His sword's shape shimmered for a moment, and then its form solidified. It was a wavy double-edged blade, with a square hilt, and she was surprised at its shape. But, Grimmjow didn't even blink. He blurred into non-existence, and appeared in front of her. "I told you if you didn't give me your all…" He started to warn, and Rukia tried to spring backwards. Isshin darted forward, but both he and Rukia were too late. Grimmjow's hand struck out at Rukia, his hand straightened into a knife-like form as he thrust.

His hand stopped a millimeter from Rukia's stomach, his fingers resting lightly on the cloth of her Shihakusho. Isshin stopped right beside Rukia, his eyes locked on the small feminine hand holding Grimmjow's wrist. Rukia's eyes widened as well, and Grimmjow's eyes locked on the small hand holding his wrist as well. Then, as one, their gazes traveled up the small arm, which was covered by the long sleeve of a girl's school uniform. Then, they all saw the calm, emotionless gaze of the female to whom the arm belonged to. She wore slim, oval wire-rim glasses, which only seemed to add to her calm demeanor. Her long black hair was pulled back in a braid, Rukia noticed it was very neatly done, but the thing that caught her attention…was the sheathed Zanpakuto the girl held in her right hand. Rukia, out of instinct rather than conscious will, felt her reiatsu…and gasped.

Her reiatsu was strong…_very_ strong, but it was being held in check and practically hidden. But the familiar texture of the reiatsu was what had made her gasp. It was Shinigami, but tainted by Hollow…just like Ichigo's. "Y-you're--!" Rukia gasped, and the girl looked at her. Grimmjow suddenly ripped his hand away, stepping back a few feet and snarling.

"Who the hell are you?" He growled, suddenly serious and angry. The girl didn't look at Grimmjow, but she locked gazes with Rukia as she answered Grimmjow.

"My name…is Lisa. Ichigo sends his regards." She said, her voice soft. Rukia's eyes widened even more as her suspicion was confirmed. This girl, or woman more like it, was a Vaizard. She had come straight from being with Ichigo. At that thought, a strange ache filled Rukia…she desperately wanted to see the orange-haired boy.

"Ichigo?" Grimmjow snarled, confused. Then his eyes widened for a split second, before he grinned maliciously. "Wait…he's that orange-haired Shinigami that Ulquiorra didn't kill, right? I was wondering where he was. I came here mainly to fight him." He cackled, and Rukia shivered at his sudden eagerness.

He looked at Lisa, his eyes burning with the urge to fight. "Where is he?" He asked, and Rukia wanted to know the answer as well. Lisa could see it in her eyes, seeing as Lisa hadn't taken her eyes off Rukia yet.

"He's training…too busy to deal with someone like you." She said, flicking her eyes at Grimmjow so he would realize she was insulting him. He snarled in anger, and a faint smile tugged at the corners of Lisa's lips.

"We look out for each other, and in turn…each other's family." She murmured softly, looking at Rukia again. Her gaze was piercing, curious. "Captain Kurosaki…do you wish for me to take him on?" She asked, her gaze moving to Ichigo's father.

"No. I'll take him. You're risking a lot, showing up like this. I appreciate it, but I can take care of him." He said, stepping forward. Grimmjow licked his lips as his eyes darted to each of them, clearly trying to decide who he wanted to attack.

Isshin didn't give him a choice. He swung his blade, though they were a good five foot apart. The area between them shimmered, and then Grimmjow flew backwards, spinning like a rag doll. Isshin grinned. "Suzushikaze is similar to Commander General Yamamoto's sword. _My_ sword is the strongest Wind-Type Zanpakuto ever to be recorded in history…and it bends the wind to my will. My loss was a crippling blow to Soul Society…and I was as strong as, if not a bit stronger, than Yamamoto himself. I was the strongest Captain, hence me being in charge of the Discipline/Punishment Corp. If you think that this won't be a challenge, Arrancar…that's the last mistake you'll ever make."

Grimmjow landed spryly on his feet, a good thirty yards away. His eyes burned with feral excitement, and he pulled out his Zanpakuto. "This is getting good!" He laughed. "Fine. I'll gut you first, then I'll gut the other two." He cackled, and Rukia eyed his shining blade with apprehension. Isshin stepped protectively in the way of Lisa and Rukia, and answered the jibe.

"You won't have the opportunity." He said calmly, and brandished his sword. Grimmjow licked his lips for a moment, and then sneered. "Enough talk." He said, and then he disappeared. Isshin disappeared as well, and with a deafening crash, the battle began.

------------------------------------------

Renji fell to one knee, gasping. His breath came out in hoarse rattles, and he winced. He was cut up badly…he had several gashes deep in his chest that were making it difficult for him to breathe. Ilfort was hardly scratched at all. The first blood that Renji had drawn had been the only blood drawn so far from the Arrancar. Renji was outclassed, out-powered…and losing.

"Come now, brother. Is that all you've got? Your Bankai's pretty intimidating…but it lacks power!" Ilfort jeered, laughing. "I think that the 13 guard companies have fallen a long way to allow such trash to be a Lieutenant."

Renji growled and swung Zabimaru. He winced as his cut flesh burned in pain, but followed through. Zabimaru roared and flew towards Ilfort. He casually put one hand on the mouth of Zabimaru, as he was pushed backwards. His expression was bored, as he regarded Renji's Bankai.

"I ought to just put you out of your misery now. It's rather sad to see you struggling." Ilfort said, musing loud enough for Renji to hear. Renji groaned as he forced himself to stand again, and hot blood cascaded down his skin from the multitude of cuts in his chest. He needed that Gentei Kaijyo, if he was to survive.

Suddenly, Ilfort was in front of him, smirking. Renji tried to move backwards, but he froze when he felt something hard and cold slice into his stomach. He recognized the feeling of the steel from a Zanpakuto as it sliced clear through his body and the point emerged from his back. Shock numbed his body immediately, and he felt hot blood well up in his throat, and then leak out of the corner of his mouth. His head spun, and his eyes started to lose focus. The cold steel in his body was suddenly burning, and he screamed in pain as Ilfort yanked his sword roughly from the wound.

Renji fell to his knees, and coughed up blood. He watched as it fell a good forty feet to the ground below them, where it painted the asphalt crimson. He couldn't form words, he couldn't think of anything other than the burning pain from his wounds.

"Well, I'm sorry to say…if this is the level of Soul Reapers nowadays…we won't have any fun destroying Soul Society." Ilfort said lightly, swinging his blade to rid the blade of Renji's blood.

Suddenly, a blast of energy engulfed Ilfort, and flung him away from Renji. Ilfort cried out in pain and surprise, and Renji forced his thoughts past his pain. He looked down, towards the roofs of the buildings beneath him, and saw Chad. Chad's arm was smoking from its discharge, but he brought his fist back again and punched. Energy blasted again, missing Renji. Renji heard another scream, but this time it was filled with rage. Chad was weaker than Renji, Renji was completely certain of this…so he had to protect the weaker man. He would die anyway. He could feel his life force fading, his will to live slipping…and he grunted as he pushed himself up onto his feet yet again.

Chad yelled, "Renji!" And then suddenly, Ilfort was in front of Chad with his Zanpakuto pulled back. Chad surprised both of them by springing forward instead of trying to evade the blow. Chad thrust his shoulder into the Arrancar's chest, and the Arrancar stumbled backwards. Chad took advantage of it, and Renji was dimly aware that his reactions were top-notch. He was obviously experienced at fighting. Another dim thought was that he had to have been, because between him and Ichigo and Ganju…practically all of 11th company had been hospitalized when they attempted to rescue Rukia.

As the Arrancar tried to recover, Chad punched at his head, and Ilfort flew backwards with a loud scream. Renji forced one foot in front of the other, and staggered to Chad's side. "Renji…Rangiku will signal when Gentei Kaijyo is approved." The tall man gasped out. Renji saw his shirt was soaked with sweat, and he was breathing extremely hard.

Ilfort screamed in rage from a large distance away, "You PUNK! YOU'RE DEAD!"

Chad only frowned slightly. Ilfort was suddenly in front of them. Renji swung Zabimaru instinctively, though he knew Zabimaru would be too slow, and he tried to step in front of the blow Ilfort aimed at Chad's head. Chad tripped him, making him fall face-first onto the roof, and Renji heard the sound of a fist hitting flesh, and a strangled cry of pain from Ilfort. Another explosion, from Chad's energized fist, and Ilfort screamed again.

Anger filled Renji, and he sprang to his feet. "What the hell was that for? I was trying to save you, and you trip me? WHAT WAS THAT ABOUT?" He screamed, angry. The idiot couldn't even let Renji nobly sacrifice himself!

"I can hold him off until this 'Gentei Kaijyo' comes into effect. I'm good at hand-to-hand. Ichigo and I fought a lot of people before we even met Rukia." Chad said, his voice deep and authoritative. Renji blinked in surprise, and nodded. If Chad could hold him off, Renji could assist him a bit, or focus on some healing Kido to lengthen the time he had left before he died. He could at least stay alive long enough to kill the damn Arrancar.

"Fine. Cover me." Renji growled, and began to chant. Chad nodded, and turned to Ilfort. Ilfort's right side of his face was covered in blood, and he was forced to keep his right eye closed due to the blood seeping from his wound.

"Damn you!" Ilfort cried, and brought his Zanpakuto up. "Take this! **Impale, Del Toro (Pale Horned Prince!)**"

Chad's eye widened in shock, as Ilfort transformed. Large, white, bulky armor grew over his upper torso, and his arms elongated so he crouched on all fours. Two large horns sprouted from a bull-like mask, and Chad ducked as one stabbed through the air where his head had been. Chad side-stepped and shot an energy blast at Ilfort in return.

His energy blast dissipated harmlessly against Ilfort's armor, and the Arrancar cackled madly. "HAHAHA! Your puny attack won't work on me anymore! Prepare to die, as you face an Arrancar's released form!" He roared, and Chad paled. Without warning, a horn impaled him through his right shoulder, and he screamed in agony.

-------------------------------------------------

'_Ichigo! You can't sleep, not now! Your friends need you! GET UP!'_ Came a hoarse cry, reaching Ichigo through the darkness of his sleep. It was Zangetsu's voice. Ichigo's eyes snapped open, and he found himself lying on his back in the orange force-field.

"Old Man Zangetsu?" Ichigo asked, his voice hoarse. He looked around, and saw the man standing above his head, looking down at him with a fierce glare.

"**What is the purpose of your power, if not to protect those you love? Get up, Ichigo! You may be found out, yes…but who of Soul Society would last against you? Who would recognize you behind your mask? With the power you have, none could stop you if they tried…and you can protect anyone however you wish. You feel that…but in order to do it effectively you need more power. If you are prepared…I will teach you more about myself…but not unless you help those who need it! Now get up!"** Zangetsu ordered, his voice beyond demanding. Ichigo immediately stood, looking across at Zangetsu. A confident half-smile appeared on Zangetsu's face, and he chuckled.

"It's been a long time, old man." Ichigo said warily. Zangetsu nodded once, sharply.

"**Ichigo, now is not the time. You must save your friends. Can't you sense it, even in here?"** Zangetsu demanded, and Ichigo reached out with his spiritual senses.

"No…I can't feel anything…it's this damn barrier." Ichigo said, frowning. He saw Zangetsu outside his box, lying on the steps…beckoning. Maybe Zangetsu could feel it because he was outside the box…?

"**Ichigo…don't feel for reiatsu. Use your heart, to feel for what you know."** Zangetsu chided, but gently. Ichigo frowned, but closed his eyes again. He felt for anything, except reiatsu, and found something inside of himself. IT burned, whatever it was, and he probed at it. It responded, like a living thing, and he was assaulted by the faces of his friends and family. He staggered a step backwards as the urge to protect them blasted through him.

"W-what?" He gasped, and Zangetsu's eyes narrowed as he allowed a grim smile.

"**Ichigo, that…is your heart of hearts. All you hold dear is inside of you, waiting for you to feel it. Your Heart of Hearts is a bond forged between you and your loved ones, a bond not distorted by time or space. It's pure, and unable to be diluted. Probe it, search for your friend's…and you can feel if they need you or not. That unbearable urge to protect them…? That's your heart of hearts saying they're in danger. Mortal danger."** Zangetsu said, and Ichigo's eyes widened.

"**Come now, Ichigo. Don't hesitate, don't fear, don't falter!"** Zangetsu said, his voice gaining volume. Ichigo nodded as he remembered when Zangetsu had first told him that exact thing. He grabbed at his waist, as if he was holding the hilt of a sheathed Zanpakuto.

"ZANGETSU!" Ichigo screamed, and slashed at the air. Immediately, he felt the hard hilt Tensa Zangetsu in his hand, and he felt his Spiritual energy explode from his calling of Zangetsu.

"**Good!"** Zangetsu approved, over the sudden roar of the black and red energy coming from Ichigo**. "Now, break free of your cage…there is not a cage made that can hold us! Don your mask, and let us save your loved ones!"** Zangetsu ordered, cheering Ichigo on. Ichigo saw seven Vaizard appear, eyes wide, in front of his barrier.

He clawed the air in front of his face, ripping his hollow mask into existence with a flare of red and black energy. His power doubled, and it coursed through his body. "Ichigo! What are you doing?" Shinji cried, his face shocked. Obviously, they hadn't thought that he could regain Zangetsu…or even attempt to escape when they had assured him Lisa could help.

"**I'm going to protect everyone…"** Ichigo said, his voice taking on the wavering quality of his hollow. **"Whatever Lisa's doing…she's not protecting them well enough!"** He said, and right then…Ichigo felt it. Zangetsu must have been amplifying his senses now that he had him in his hand, because he felt Lisa spike her reiatsu twice, signaling she needed assistance.

Shinji spun, and then looked between the doorway, and Ichigo. He did that several times, and Ichigo could tell he was deciding whether to deal with Ichigo…or go assist Lisa. Ichigo didn't let him choose. He raised his palm and used a Cero, blasting his barrier with the red energy. The power he poured into it overwhelmed the barrier's restrictive power, and it shattered with an explosion of smoke. Before the smoke cleared, he used Shunpo, and was out of the warehouse with only a brief explanation. **"I'm going…I won't get caught. Sorry." **He said, as he blasted past the seven Vaizards. He heard Hiyori's shouts of anger as he flashed away, and he felt sorry for Shinji. But right now…the most important thing was getting to his friends.

---------------------------------------------

Isshin hit the ground, coughing up blood, and Lisa fell beside him. She was bleeding from multiple gashes, as was Isshin. The only one unscathed, was Rukia, who had been forced to stay back. Lisa fought to get to her hands and knees, to try to stand, but a foot planted itself on back and stomped on her to force her back onto the hard cement. She cried out in pain, as Grimmjow cackled. He was bleeding from dozens of cuts, deep cuts, but he seemed no worse off than when he had started. He was a juggernaught.

"You put up more fight than anyone I've ever fought before!" Grimmjow complimented the fallen duo, and wiped blood from a cut above his eyes. He laughed. "But you still aren't enough to match the might of the Espada!"

"Rukia…run…" Isshin coughed, trying to get on his knees. Grimmjow frowned, and kicked Isshin. Isshin flew sideways, slamming into a wall. He fell to the ground, no longer conscious, and Rukia trembled. She wouldn't stand a chance, even if she ran. He was too strong, too fast. He hadn't even released his sword yet, and he had defeated Lisa and Isshin.

Rukia took an involuntary step backwards, and Grimmjow's eyes darted to her. "Hmmm…you're a pretty little Shinigami, even for a weakling. Violet eyes…I've never seen eyes like those before." He snickered, and he licked his upper lip. Rukia shivered, and brought her trembling sword in front of her.

This Espada, Grimmjow, was unstoppable…he was an animal. He didn't stop, no matter the wounds he received, and he seemed to enjoy battle as much as Kenpachi Zaraki of Eleventh Company. She took another step back, as he took a step forward. "Aw, come on…don't be like that." He jeered, his eyes narrowing as he looked her over. She instinctively flinched as if she had been struck.

"Hm. Touchy, aren't we?" Grimmjow asked, purring, as he slowly advanced. He sheathed his Zanpakuto, deeming her so much of a weakling his sword wasn't even necessary.

"Leave me alone!" She said, and realized her words were wasted when her voice wavered slightly.

"Hehehe…" Grimmjow's cackle was his only reply. Then, he froze. His head whipped to the side, as he snarled, "What?"

Off in the distance, an explosion rocked the city. "Ilfort's gone?" He mused, his eyes narrowing. Rukia looked where he was looking, and saw a large pillar of smoke rising from Chad and Renji's direction. She reached out, trying to sense who was still alive, and was relieved to feel Renji's Reiatsu and Chad's reiatsu. The only problem was…there was a strangely powerful Hollow reiatsu, even more powerful than the previous had been.

"You're just gonna have to be put on hold. I gotta see who was able to beat Ilfort…" Grimmjow said, clearly disappointed. With a deep thrumming sound, he disappeared. Rukia was frozen in shock, but then she heard Lisa let loose a rattling gasp. Rukia ran forward, and saw that between Isshin and Lisa, Isshin was in more of a crisis. "I'll help you as soon as I'm done with him." Rukia said, as she sheathed Sode no Shirayuki. Lisa managed to get onto her hands and knees, and stayed there, panting and bleeding. Rukia knelt at Isshin's side, and started to chant healing Kido spells. Lisa got to her feet.

"Rukia…I'll take care of him, and myself. You need to go to assist your friends how you can. I told Ichigo I would protect his family…so the least I can do after failing that…is to keep Isshin alive." Lisa panted, and Rukia regarded her carefully. Lisa was performing a few minor healing Kido without the chanting, to stop the bleeding. She would be able to do it. Rukia nodded.

"I'm not sure how much I can help…but I'll go." Rukia said, and Lisa nodded. "Good. Go!" She ordered, and stumbled to Isshin's side. Rukia sprang to the rooftops, and ran in the direction of the new battle about to take place. She had to protect Chad and Renji as best she could.

---------------------------------------

Renji was healed enough that he was certain he wouldn't die from blood-loss or other previous wounds. But…he wasn't sure he could survive any wounds given to him by his new opponent. He had just struck at Ilfort as Ilfort impaled Chad's shoulder, but Ilfort had blocked Hihio Zabimaru with a single hand. Chad was on the ground, unconscious, unable to see the startling sight presenting itself to Renji.

Ilfort had been about to kill Renji, when a blast of black energy cut off his horns. Next, an undeniably Hollow reiatsu, beyond Renji or Ilfort's level, appeared. Ilfort abruptly exploded in a blast of black energy, cut in half faster than Renji could even follow. Smoke obscured the scene for a moment, and he raised his guard. What kind of Hollow would kill another Hollow, even if it was weaker than the other?

Then, the smoke cleared. Standing in the air a good thirty yards away from Renji, was the Hollow. It was humanoid, and wore a long sleeved black trench coat whose hem was in tatters, and the inside layer was red. They wore black Shihakusho pants, not the white like the Arrancars. They had a white sash around the waist of their pants, and bandages over the slim exposed section of their stomach. They held a pure-black long Katana, with a part of a chain hanging off the back of the hilt. But, they wore a full Hollow mask, obscuring everything except the baleful yellow eyes shining through the eye holes. The right half of the mask was white, while the left had red arcs on the forehead, under the eyes, and on the chin. Tufts of bright orange hair stuck out from behind the mask, and Renji froze.

The sword was identical to Ichigo's Bankai, and the outfit and the orange hair…it was Ichigo. Undeniably. But, then the yellow eyes locked with Renji's and Renji shivered. Ichigo wasn't a Hollow, and this reiatsu was definitely Hollow. What was this? Was this some kind of twisted experiment of Aizen's, or was this some unexplained phenomenon, a Hollow who took Ichigo's form?

Renji prepared to attack. "Who are you?" He demanded, shaken. The Hollow was silent before it spoke. Its voice was cold, wavering, and it sent shivers down Renji's spine.

"**I am…an Anti-Arrancar."** It said, hesitating. Renji reached out with his spiritual senses, trying to gauge his opponents spiritual strength. The Hollow was veiling his presence, unlike when he had killed Ilfort, and Renji could discern nothing about him.

"What's an anti-Arrancar?" Renji demanded, and took a step back. He had to cover Chad as best as possible. No sense in letting the Hollow devour Chad's soul. The Hollow's eyes moved, and froze on Renji's fallen comrade. Renji saw something he couldn't describe flit behind the Hollow's yellow eyes.

"**Exactly how it sounds. I am against the Arrancar."** The Hollow said, his eyes locked on Chad. Renji put himself between the Hollow and Chad. The Hollow's eyes narrowed as he glared at Renji. Renji trembled underneath the angry glare.

"How is that possible? You're a Hollow…and Hollows don't kill each other. You focus on us, the Shinigami." Renji rebutted. The Hollow shifted slightly, putting more weight on its right foot. Renji tensed.

"**Obviously…I just killed a Hollow…an Arrancar on top of that. Where does that leave your logic?"** The Hollow asked.

Renji gritted his teeth. "Either way…I'm going to ask what your intentions are. If you plan to feed here, in the world of the living, I will have to stop you." Renji growled, and tightened his grip on Zabimaru's bone hilt.

"**My intentions? My intentions…are to stop the Arrancar."** The Hollow said, and Renji narrowed his eyes.

"Why would you fight an Arrancar? You're a Hollow, they're your brethren**!"** Renji accused. The Hollow sucked in a sharp breath, hissing slightly. Renji took a step back as anger blazed in the Hollow's yellow eyes.

"**I. Am. Not. Their. Brother."** It spat, and Renji was shocked at its vehemence.

"What's your name?" Renji asked, curious and suspicious.

"**My name…"** The Hollow hesitated, and his eyes shifted away from Renji. Then the Hollow spun, and brought its sword up in a guard position, presenting its back to Renji. Renji looked, as with a familiar thrum, an Arrancar appeared across from the unnamed Hollow.

"Who're you?" The Arrancar demanded. Renji could feel the power pouring off the Arrancar, and shivered. He was _much_ stronger than Ilfort. He had blue hair, blue eyes, an open jacket, and a blue handled Zanpakuto.

"**Usually you introduce yourself first, before demanding the name of the other." **Theunnamed Hollow said, emotionlessly. The Arrancar didn't like that. It disappeared with a deep thrum of sound, and then reappeared in front of the unnamed Hollow, fist cocked back. He punched at the 'Anti-Arrancar', and Renji winced as he prepared to see the Hollow die.

With an easy flick, the Hollow brushed the Arrancar's punch away, as if he was swatting away a fly. The Arrancar snarled and sprang back, glaring. "I'm Arrancar #6…Grimmjow." It spat.

"**Nice to meet you. My name…is Hichigo."** The Hollow said, and Renji stiffened at his name. His bright orange hair, black sword, and outfit all screamed 'Ichigo'…but this was a Hollow. Now it said its name was Hichigo…too close of a resemblance for Renji to believe.

"Ichigo?" He called, and the Hollow stiffened. It turned its attention to Renji, glaring. **"No…my name is Hichigo. Not some lame 'strawberry'**." It spat, and Renji frowned. It was too much of a coincidence! It had to be Ichigo! But…how? How was it Ichigo? How could Ichigo be a Hollow, when his soul was devoured by Hollows?

'Hichigo's' attention returned to Grimmjow. "What are you?" Grimmjow asked, stuffing his hands in his pockets.

"**I'm an Anti-Arrancar."** Hichigo replied, and casually switched his sword to his left hand. **"I'm a member of the Masked Army."** He added cryptically. Grimmjow sniggered.

"Meaningless titles. That's like me saying, 'I'm an Espada, a Member of Lord Aizen's Elite.' What are you really? I'm an Arrancar…what are you?" Grimmjow asked, seeming curious. Despite the blood and cuts in his body, he seemed energetic and excited at the prospect of a challenge.

"**I…am…"** Hichigo said, thinking. Then, his head snapped up and looked at Grimmjow. **"I am an Inner Hollow."**

"Then join me, if you're a Hollow! We're practically brothers! Join the Arrancar, join the Espada, join Aizen! Come on…why fight me? We're the same!" Grimmjow pitched eagerly.

"**Not everyone likes Aizen…and I am not your brother. I am nothing like you."** Hichigo spat, and Renji realized that Grimmjow wasn't paying that much attention.

"Why aren't you attacking the Shinigami? They'll kill us, if we don't kill them! You know it! Band with us against the Shinigami, you know…the whole 'my enemy's enemy is my friend' thing. We can be allies!" Grimmjow proposed, and Renji paled. This was it. It was do or die.

He swung Zabimaru, not waiting for Hichigo's inevitable acceptance of Grimmjow's offer. Hihio Zabimaru rocketed towards Hichigo's back, and Grimmjow snarled. Hichigo simply turned to Hihio Zabimaru and raised his right hand. He extended a single finger, and Hihio Zabimaru stopped once it touched his finger. Renji gasped. It should have been impossible to stop such a blow with a single finger. Suddenly, his Soul Pager beeped. He hastily grabbed it, and flipped it open.

"Renji, Gentei Kaijyo approved!" Matsumoto's voice yelled, and he yelled back, "Got it!"

"See what I mean, Hichigo? They'll attack you the moment your back is turned." Grimmjow pointed out, standing with his hands in his pockets.

Renji didn't wait for Hichigo's next move. He moved his hand to the patch of skin on his chest that wasn't covered by his Shihakusho, where a black tattoo of a blossom resided. He rubbed it once, and it lit up. "**Gentei Kaijyo!**" Renji howled victoriously, and an explosion of power ripped through him, much like Bankai. Smoke obscured him for a moment, and he laughed as he felt no more pressure on Zabimaru as it roared forward.

The smoke cleared, and his wounds were almost completely healed by the surge of spiritual power roaring through him. He saw Grimmjow bracing Hichigo, due to Hichigo flying backwards. Blood seeped from Hichigo's chest, where Zabimaru's teeth had ripped into him. **"Gentei Kaijyo?"** Hichigo asked, his voice strained.

Renji narrowed his eyes as he explained. "We of the Lieutenant and Captain Class, in order not to excessively influence the world of the living, come here with a limiter put on us. Our powers are limited by nearly 80% in order to not influence the human souls."

Grimmjow's eyes narrowed at Renji's statement. Hichigo stepped away from Grimmjow's support, and held his sword up. **"So…?" **He asked, clearly wondering what the clincher was.

"In other words, when we release our limiters…our power is quintupled." Renji stated, and swung Zabimaru. Then, out of nowhere, three blue energy arrows were fired at Hichigo and Grimmjow. Both of the Hollows sprang dodged the arrows by using high-speed movements, and then dodged Zabimaru. Kira appeared out of nowhere, slashing next to Renji. Hichigo, who had appeared at Renji's side, blurred away again. Uryu appeared at Renji's side, panting slightly.

"Nice to see you, Quincy. These guys…" Renji trailed off, and Uryu nodded. Kira looked at the burning symbol of a blossom, 6th company's symbol, on Renji's chest. "Gentei Kaijyo has been approved?" He asked.

"Yes. Matsumoto just called." Renji said. Kira nodded and brushed his own chest. His symbol was hidden by his Shihakusho, but the blinding explosion of power showed he released his limiter. Renji, Kira, and Uryu all stood, as the smoke cleared finally, across from the two Hollows. Grimmjow sneered.

"That's all the power you've got? Heh…Hehehe. Fools, you can't match an Espada with that flimsy power!" Grimmjow jeered. Something flew at him, blazing with red energy, from the side. He stepped back, and it blasted past him.

"**Jokyu Koten Zanshun**!" A high voice cried, and the red energy appeared circled around. Grimmjow side-stepped again, causing the projectile to miss him again. Hitsugaya, Matsumoto, and Orihime appeared at Renji's side, Matsumoto holding Orihime as she used Shunpo. Orihime held out her palm, and Tsubaki landed on her palm and grunted, "I missed. Dang."

Hitsugaya and Matsumoto both had their swords drawn, and Renji asked, "Did you already…?"

Hitsugaya gave a sharp nod. "Yes. Matsumoto and I already activated our Limit release." He said, his piercing eyes regarding the two Hollows.

"Orihime…please heal Chad's arm." A soft voice said, from behind the group. Orihime spun, crying, "Oh! Rukia!"

Rukia stepped to Matsumoto's side, presenting a unified front of five Shinigami and a Quincy. Six grand total, with Orihime as a support. The two Hollows shifted slightly, side-by-side. "Orihime, please hurry. I'm not sure how long he can last bleeding like he is." Rukia said, putting her hands on Orihime's shoulders. Orihime nodded and dashed behind the group. Rukia turned to the threats, and froze.

"W-w-what?" She stammered, looking at 'Hichigo'. Renji knew what she was thinking.

"It's not him. This is an 'Anti-Arrancar', or at least that's what he said…but he's a Hollow. He just sided up with Grimmjow…and he's pretty strong. He killed the Arrancar facing Chad and I with two blows." Renji said, but Rukia took a step forward anyways.

Grimmjow snarled, "Hey, Hichigo, you ready to take out the Shinigami trash?" He laughed, hand gripping his Zanpakuto hilt tightly.

Hichigo didn't answer…but stared at Rukia. He took a step forward, so now it was Rukia and 'Hichigo' one on one, only forty yards apart. They were silent, but Rukia was frantically examining this new man. Hollow mask, the name of 'Hichigo', bright orange hair, a long black Katana with a chain hanging off the end…and then the outfit. Rukia knew Ichigo when she saw him…and she knew this was him. Without a doubt. This must be the result of him conquering his Hollow, the result of Vaizard training, and Renji had somehow misunderstood and automatically stereotyped Ichigo as a Hollow.

"It feels like Edorad lost…he's dead. We can't expect any backup, Hichigo." Grimmjow said, unsheathing his blade. He didn't sound grim, or discouraged…just excited about the prospect. 'Hichigo' didn't answer. He switched his sword, however, to his right hand…his sword hand. He never took his yellow eyes from Rukia's.

"What's your name?" Rukia asked, trying to hide the excitement in her voice. This was the final test. Would he sound like Ichigo, or Hichigo, or would he have a different voice?

"**My name…is Hichigo."** He said, and the familiar timbre of Ichigo's voice was obvious to her, even underneath the wavering Hollow voice. Their eyes locked, and Rukia saw the yellow recede from his pupils. His whites became visible, and the familiar deep and warm brown color of Ichigo's eyes shone at her. Her breath caught in her chest, and she fought the urge to spring across the distance and hug him.

"Hichigo…" Rukia said, making the 'h' practically silent. Ichigo's eyes morphed to the Hollow Yellow again, and she sighed. "I will warn both of you. Leave now, and you will not be attacked. Stay…and prepare to die." She said, slipping on her Kuchiki façade.

"I'm not leaving…I'm ready to fight. This promises to be interesting, even more interesting than that goat-chinned Shinigami who tried to protect you." Grimmjow boasted, missing Ichigo stiffening.

"**I stand here."** Ichigo said, blurring away and standing between the Shinigami and Grimmjow. Grimmjow's eyes narrowed. **"I wasn't going to join Grimmjow, but your redheaded idiot there attacked me. I defended myself…and he misunderstood. Do you really want to alienate a possible ally?"** He asked. He let loose his Reiatsu, not holding any of it back. Immediately, he saw Rukia tremble in an effort to stay on her feet. She failed, and fell to her knees. Ichigo heard Orihime gasp at the pressure, and Uryu seemed to recognize him even as the Quincy fell to his knees. Kira and Matsumoto and Renji fell to one knee, panting under the intense pressure. Beads of sweat appeared on Hitsugaya's forehead due to the strain of being inside such an inside Reiatsu Pressure.

Grimmjow laughed. "Amazing…you know…if you wanted to fight me, I wouldn't protest. You'd make things so much more fun than these weaklings." He said, as beads of sweat lined his own forehead. Ichigo cut his reiatsu, veiling and lifting the pressure from the others. The Shinigami rose to their feet, and Uryu nodded at Ichigo. Ichigo didn't acknowledge it, though he wished he could.

"**I spoke the truth. I am an Anti-Arrancar, a member of the Masked Army…"** He said, and he saw something flicker behind Hitsugaya's eyes. So the Captain might even know a bit about the Vaizard…but he would have learned as much from Renji. **"It's your fault for your prejudice. I owe no side any allegiance, but you certainly made me more inclined to join the Arrancar. He was right, when he said that Shinigami would attack as soon as my back was turned."** Ichigo said.

Renji winced slightly, as Hitsugaya glared at him. Hitsugaya lowered his sword, and forced Matsumoto's down. "I'm willing to allow you to join us…if you will still join us to fight off the Arrancar." He said, stepping forward to Rukia's side.

"Aw, come on, Hichigo._ If_ you can even manage to kill me, these Shinigami will kill you just for being a Hollow as soon as your back is turned to them!" Grimmjow sneered, and Ichigo acted as if he was partially swayed. He took a step towards Grimmjow but then stopped.

"I give you my word, as a Kuchiki, that you will not be harmed by us." Rukia said, and Ichigo's eyes met hers. She wanted him so badly to walk over to her…so she could wrap him up in an embrace. She was tired of this pretense of not knowing him.

"The matter is null and void." A soft, raspy voice spoke. Grimmjow stiffened, as a figure stepped to his side. Tousen Kaname, wearing black leather gloves and holding his Zanpakuto in its sheath, was wearing a white sleeveless trench coat. He wore no goggles, however, and his sightless white eyes stared out at everyone. His hair was no longer pulled up, but was let down to frame his face."Grimmjow…you have disobeyed Aizen's orders. You are to return with me to Hueco Mundo."

"Tousen…" Hitsugaya growled, tightening his grip on his sword and raising it.

"Captain Hitsugaya." Tousen said gently, without hostility, and then looked at Ichigo.

"I extend an offer of asylum to you, if you wish to join Aizen's side. We can take you in, protect you from the Shinigami, and you can join our cause. Lord Aizen is interested in you, when you appeared so suddenly, and we've not had any contact with a Hollow like you before. He says this offer has no deadline." Tousen said, and Ichigo turned to him.

"**Hmmm…I'll think about it."** Ichigo said, and Tousen inclined his head.

"Very well. That's all Aizen asks for. Now, if you will all excuse us…" Tousen said, and turned his back. Zabimaru roared towards Tousen's exposed back.

"No! You'll pay for deserting Soul Society!" Renji cried, before anyone could stop him.

Ichigo saw Grimmjow's hand twitch, and Tousen's muscles tense slightly in his sword arm…indicating he was about to attack. He flash-stepped in front of Zabimaru, and raised his free hand. **"CERO!"** Ichigo cried, and poured so much power into it, that the entire night sky bled red. The red Doom Blast, Cero, shot towards Zabimaru with only a few feet between them. As soon as the red beam touched Zabimaru, everyone was blinded by the explosion. The red light was so intense, so bright, that everyone had to shield their eyes.

When everyone blinked away the stars from their eyes, they were shocked to see Renji on his knees, 'Hichigo'/Ichigo at their side with his sword at Renji's throat. Hihio Zabimaru was lying on the ground, more than 3/4ths of it was missing…burned and destroyed by the Cero. Everyone, Rukia included, raised their swords. Rukia was the only one, however, who didn't put her sword at Ichigo's throat. Tousen and Grimmjow were watching, Grimmjow's eyes burning with amazed glee at the sight of Ichigo's power.

Ichigo didn't move, and neither did anyone else. **"It's not right to attack someone while their back is turned, especially when they haven't even attacked."** Ichigo said in his cold, wavering Hollow voice. Renji's eyes were wide with fear, and he was pale.

"Remove your sword from him." Hitsugaya ordered, and 'Hichigo' obeyed.** "I just saved your life."** He hissed quietly, and then flash-stepped faster than anyone else could follow. He was standing between the two parties once more. The Shinigami spun to see him, and Ichigo turned to Tousen. Though he harbored no fond feelings for Tousen, though he had less-than friendly feelings for Grimmjow, he hadn't wanted Renji to die. But, Tousen apparently didn't see it that way.

"Thank you, but I could have stopped it myself." Tousen said, a slight smile tugging at his lips. Ichigo inclined his head, glad that Tousen couldn't see the grimace behind his mask.

"**I'd leave before they decide to attack again."** Ichigo warned, and turned his back to them. He faced the Shinigami, bringing his sword up in a guard in case the Soul Reapers attacked again. He really hoped they wouldn't.

"Thank you. Remember our offer. I'm sure we'll see you again." Tousen said, and then Grimmjow fired some parting words.

"Someday, Hichigo…you and I are gonna have to see who's stronger. I look forward to it." Grimmjow laughed, and then Tousen's and Grimmjow's reiatsu disappeared. Ichigo finally lowered his sword, and sighed. Renji was on his feet, supported by Kira, and Hihio Zabimaru smoked beneath them. He narrowed his eyes, examining the group. None of them had their swords lowered.

But then, Rukia lowered her sword and then sheathed it. Hitsugaya lowered his, but didn't sheath it. A bright voice reported from behind the Shinigami, "His arm is healed. He's fine now. Does anyone else have wounds?" Orihime asked, coming to the front. She stopped, truly seeing Ichigo for the first time. She froze, her mouth opening and closing in shock.

Ichigo spoke, as Hihio Zabimaru dissolved and Renji's bone-handled hilt morphed back into the normal katana. Renji's Bankai garb disappeared, and now he was wearing only his Shihakusho**. "I apologize for doing that…but your friend would have died. The blind one was going to kill him, and I'd prefer if none of you died."** Ichigo explained, and Orihime shuddered at his voice.

Hitsugaya slammed his sword into the sheath on his back, and the rest of the Shinigami followed his lead and sheathed their Zanpakuto. Hitsugaya frowned and crossed his arms over his chest. "Just what are you? Who are you? And why are you, a Hollow, killing fellow Hollows and saving Soul Reapers? You are a living contradiction." He stepped a few steps toward Ichigo, so he was in front of Rukia.

"**I am the anti-Arrancar, as I've said. Why am I killing fellow Hollows and saving Soul Reapers? Well…I never wanted to be what I am." **Ichigo said, deliberately skipping over who he was. **"I never wanted to be a Hollow."** Ichigo repeated, and looked away for a moment. He felt Lisa's reiatsu disappear, so he knew she was back at the Vaizard Hideout. He felt his father's Reiatsu, healthy and strong, and his little sister's. Chad's, behind the Shinigami, was pulsing strong as well. Ikkaku's was weak, but steady, and Yumichika was with Ikkaku, his reiatsu strong and not diminished. Ichigo dimly realized how much easier it was to sense Soul Reaper reiatsu, or any reiatsu, when he had his Hollow Mask on.

"Usually…we purify Hollows, no matter what. But you…do you feed on Konpaku, Souls, to survive?" Hitsugaya asked. Ichigo snorted. **"No. I live off of food and water. Water to keep me living, food to keep my energy up. Feeding on souls…that's gross."** He saw the faintest smiles on Orihime, Uryu and Rukia's lips.

Hitsugaya nodded. "Then I won't attempt to purify you. Unless you want us to, that is. But...I am grateful for your intercession. I wasn't sure I'd be able to get here in time to save Renji and Chad." He said, casting a glance at Renji. Renji was frowning at Ichigo, as if trying to see past the mask he wore. Ichigo smirked.

"**I've stayed here too long. I'll be here the next time there are any threats."** He said, and turned to flash-step. He saw Rukia's desperate look, and fought the urge to flash-step to her side and take her in his arms. He would convince the Vaizard to let him visit tonight. He couldn't stay away, not now that he saw her.

"Wait!" Hitsugaya called, uncrossing his arms and striding towards Ichigo. "How can we get ahold of you, and how can we be sure you won't join them?" He asked.

Ichigo smirked behind his mask and allowed a small chuckle. **"I have no way to contact you, you have no way to contact me. All you can do, is expect me when there are threats here."** He said, and Hitsugaya interrupted. "Why here?"

Ichigo frowned slightly as he answered truthfully. **"I'm tied here."** Then he continued on before Hitsugaya could ask what tied him here. **"You may not have really gotten it…but I am an 'Anti-Arrancar'. My goal is to kill them if they attack this place. I won't join my enemies." **He said flatly, and Hitsugaya frowned.

"Very well. Then take this. If we hear any news of Arrancars, I can call you on this and give you advanced warning. Perhaps…we can work something out for something more permanent." Hitsugaya called, and tossed something to Ichigo. Ichigo caught it, and looked at it. It was a Soul Pager. He shrugged.

"**Thanks. I guess we'll be in touch then."** Ichigo said, and then flash-stepped with one last look at Rukia.

He was much better at flash-step. It took him only two flash-steps to make it back to the Vaizard Hideout, where he found Hachigen treating Lisa's wounds. The other Vaizard were gathered around her, and he stopped just inside the doorway. He took off his mask with a sigh, and walked over to her. He blushed, when he saw the top of her sailor fuku was off, and she was half-naked. Thankfully, she still had her bra on. He turned around, as the other Vaizards noticed him. Apparently, this was normal procedure, because it didn't seem to bother Lisa to have all the men around her while her shirt was off.

"I'm back." Ichigo said, his face red and hot as he blushed.

"Welcome back, Ichigo. I take it no one recognized you?" Shinji asked, and Ichigo was surprised to hear his voice was friendly.

He turned, facing Shinji. He made it a point not to look at Lisa while Hachigen fixed the cuts on her pale skin. "You're not mad?" He asked Shinji. Shinji laughed.

"Hiyori's pissed, as usual, but no…we're not angry with you. You did what you had to, and it all turned out fine…so it's no use getting mad about it. You killed an Arrancar while managing to draw an Espada, the sixth strongest of all things, away from your family and protecting them. Then, Lisa says that you kept your head, and didn't get in any trouble. You mediated, kept your cool, and you got out alive." He said, and Ichigo gave Shinji a confused look. How could he know about all that?

"Lisa was watching and listening." Shinji answered the unspoken question with a shrug, and turned back to Lisa. Ichigo didn't look at her, due to the fact that he was sure he would blush an even deeper red if he did. "Thank you, Lisa…for doing your best to protect my family." Ichigo said.

He heard her soft reply. "You're welcome. I wish I had done better. Grimmjow surprised me with his strength, and I underestimated him. I didn't even have time to pull on my mask…and your father almost died because of my stupidity. Forgive me, please, Ichigo." She said. Ichigo fought the urge to look at her, to see her face. Had she really come that close to losing? Was Grimmjow really that strong?

"I forgive you. Everything's over with, and everything turned out fine…I'm just grateful you protected them as best as you could." Ichigo said, and then addressed Shinji.

"Shinji…they gave me a Soul Pager, to warn me of Arrancar movements. Can they track me, using it?" He asked, the idea suddenly hitting him. Shinji shrugged. "Nah. Hachi's barrier blocks all tracking possibilities, which is how I can use my Soul Pager and Cell Phone without being tracked here. We all have one." He answered Ichigo easily, and sighed.

"I know what you want to ask, Ichigo." He said, and Ichigo blinked in surprise.

"Go ahead. You've progressed further than any of us hoped you could in this short of a time. Go on, visit. It's been a few days now, and I'm sure you're going crazy after seeing everyone tonight. Be careful, though. There's that sneaky Surveillance guy out there still. Take care of him first." Shinji said. Ichigo nodded, and pocketed his Soul Pager.

Hiyori stomped over to him suddenly, glaring. He tensed, ready to take a blow. She surprised him then, by lightly socking him in the shoulder. "Good job, tonight. Now get going, before we change our minds." She said grudgingly. Ichigo grinned.

"Okay. I promise I'll be safe. I'll get my body from Uruhara's, first, and then I'll be back as soon as I can." He said, and a few of them laughed, knowing just as well as he did that he wouldn't be back for a while. He flash-stepped, and was gone.

"He could have taken Grimmjow, you know. He could have taken on Grimmjow, and the Soul Reapers combined…and he would have won. There's nothing he can't do when he's dedicated enough. I saw that tonight…and I realized…he's our best hope. All of our hope rests on him, and he's surpassing all our expectations. All for love, for family…" Lisa murmured, and all the Vaizard turned to her.

"I know. He's an amazing kid." Hiyori acknowledged, frowning and crossing her arms over her chest.

"He's got the biggest heart, the purest intentions…" Hachigen acknowledged, and Kensei spoke up too.

"He's strange. Without that many words, he can get you to like him almost immediately." Kensei said, frowning. Shinji smirked. "That…and he makes you ready to risk everything for anything _he_ is ready to sacrifice himself for. He's got the unmistakable presence of someone with a pure heart, honest intentions, and the will of a protector. You can't help but gravitate towards him." Shinji admitted. He sighed, and walked towards the stairs to go down to the training room.

"Let's go a bit easier on the kid. He's got other family too, and a girl. He can afford a little free time." Shinji called, and started down the steps. "Lemme know when he gets back…I think it's about time we told him the true history of the Vaizard." He said. It was time to tell Ichigo Kurosaki the truth, the whole reason of existence behind the Vaizard.

____________________________________________________________

HOLEE COW! Lol. CHAPTER FINISHED! YAY! I know that none of you wanted me to mess with Ichigo's Bankai….but I'm afraid I can't help myself! I'm adding the second phase of his Bankai, but please don't be upset with me. :( Don't forget to feed your starving author! ;) Reviews are appreciated A LOT!


	14. Chapter 14

BLEACH: Listen To Your Heart

Written By: FlexRhysode1

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**: Okay, dearest readers…I must confess. I half-believe that is should be RukixRen and OrihixIchi in the Anime series! I'm horrible! What are your thoughts on the series regarding pairings?

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Bleach, or the Characters within it, or the song 'Listen To Your Heart' by DHT. All rights go to their respective owners, namely DHT, and Tite Kubo. I'm not going to write a disclaimer ANYMORE! I REFUSE! Lol. After 14 chapters, I refuse to write it anymore. From here on out, disclaimer is assumed, implied…unspoken. The only thing I own, will be Rukia's Bankai, Ichigo's Second Bankai Phase, Isshin's sword (Shikai and Bankai) and the stupid unnamed Kuchiki whom I hate. Maybe his death will come sooner than I planned…**

PREVIOUSLY:

"_I know what you want to ask, Ichigo." He said, and Ichigo blinked in surprise._

"_Go ahead. You've progressed further than any of us hoped you could in this short of a time. Go on, visit. It's been a few days now, and I'm sure you're going crazy after seeing everyone tonight. Be careful, though. There's that sneaky Surveillance guy out there still. Take care of him first." Shinji said. Ichigo nodded, and pocketed his Soul Pager._

_Hiyori stomped over to him suddenly, glaring. He tensed, ready to take a blow. She surprised him then, by lightly socking him in the shoulder. "Good job, tonight. Now get going, before we change our minds." She said grudgingly. Ichigo grinned._

"_Okay. I promise I'll be safe. I'll get my body from Urahara's, first, and then I'll be back as soon as I can." He said, and a few of them laughed, knowing just as well as he did that he wouldn't be back for a while. He flash-stepped, and was gone._

CHAPTER 14: Marred Reunion

Ichigo was across town, hiding his reiatsu completely and monitoring for the surveillance Soul Reaper. He had his mask on, in case he would be spotted, and he was standing in the shadow of an apartment. He found the reiatsu, only after straining for near two minutes straight. When he was absolutely certain of their location, he moved.

One moment, he was two blocks away from his house and the next moment he was across the street from his house and on his neighbor's roof. He held Tensa Zangetsu against the throat of a man clad all in black, like a ninja. The man stiffened, gasped, but didn't move. Wise choice.

"**Why are you watching her?"** He asked, his voice hard and cold. He knew this man would only sense Hollow reiatsu, and wouldn't quite know who he was. Ichigo eyed the window across the street, able to see Rukia in his room. She was pacing in his room, and he grinned in spite of his situation. She knew he would come tonight, and she was waiting.

The man wasn't answering, so he snarled, **"**_**WHY ARE YOU WATCHING HER**_**?" **He added in almost an inaudible whisper, **"If you don't tell me…I swear I will kill you."**

The man was shaking, unable to attain the façade of bravery. "I-I-I was ordered t-to by my superior!" He stammered, his voice breaking. Ichigo felt a strange thrill at being able to scare the man like this.

"**The reason?**" He hissed.

"I-I had n-no reason given! They just said to report if it looked like she was telling someone something important!" He whined, and Ichigo ground his teeth. What would be the purpose of that? Did Rukia know something that someone didn't want her to know, and they were watching her, making sure to know if they needed to kill or harm her?

"**You will leave here. You will not come back. You will warn your superiors…anyone found watching Rukia Kuchiki after this will be killed on sight. Go.**" Ichigo hissed, stepping back and removing his sword from the man's throat.

The man looked back once, and choked on a cry of terror as he saw Ichigo. He flash-stepped, hoping to flee from Ichigo. His Shunpo was so horrible that Ichigo could track his movement as easy as if he was walking. The man activated a gate, and fled into it. Ichigo frowned. He needed to tell Renji about it.

He flash-stepped, and was proud that he made it to Urahara's in one step. He stopped right outside the door, suddenly conscious of how intimidating he would look, wearing his Hollow mask and still holding Tensa Zangetsu. He hastily, yet carefully, tucked Tensa Zangetsu into the sash around his waist. Then, he stepped up to the shut door of Urahara's Shoten. He could sense Renji's, Ururu's, Tessai's, Jinta and Urahara's reiatsu close to the door, so he wouldn't have to knock loud.

He knocked twice, sharp yet soft. Almost immediately, Jinta threw open the door, glaring. He uttered a yell of shock and jumped backwards, going on guard. **"I'm not here to kill anyone, or even to fight."** He said, as soon as Ururu and Tessai appeared to support Jinta.

Urahara stepped around, and his eyes widened as he recognized Ichigo. He knew that he was operating as 'Hichigo', so he wouldn't blow Ichigo's cover. "Well…Mr. Hollow…I must say, you aren't my usual customer." He said, laughing nervously. Ichigo glared, stepping back into the role of 'Hichigo'.

"**I'm here for the redhead. I need to speak with him.**" Ichigo said, keeping his hands loose at his sides. Renji appeared almost immediately, in a Gigai. He was wearing tight jeans, a tie-dye shirt, a brown vest over that, and a headband over his forehead. He looked like a hippy, and Ichigo fought not to laugh.

Renji separated from his Gigai immediately, popping a mod-soul into his body. His body knelt, while he stood with his Zanpakuto unsheathed and in a guard position. Ichigo rolled his eyes. **"If I had wanted to attack, none of you would still be alive**." He reminded Renji. Renji cautiously lowered his blade.

"What do you want?" Renji asked gruffly, noting that 'Hichigo' had his sword tucked into his sash.

"**I was across town..."** Ichigo started, and carefully thought how to phrase his next words. **"I was on my way to meet someone, when I noticed someone hiding on a roof…spying on someone. Normally, that wouldn't have bothered me. Except, this was a man dressed all in black…and he was spying on a woman. One of your friends, actually." **Ichigo said, and Renji's eyes narrowed.

"**Now, I'm not usually nosy, but I don't just ignore something wrong when I see it. I asked the man his business…and he told me he was ordered to watch this woman, and report if it looked like she was telling someone something important. It's vague, but maybe your friend knows something important about someone and is being watched to make sure she doesn't spill the beans. "** Ichigo said. Renji's eyes widened slightly. "I see…" He said slowly, his brain apparently going into overdrive to think about what Rukia could know.

Ichigo shrugged. **"It's none of my business, but if we're going to be working together in the future…I'd like to think of this as the first act of goodwill."** He said. Renji nodded slowly.

"Well…thanks for the information. If you'll excuse me, I need to go report this to…someone." Renji said, frowning deeply, and nodded at Ichigo. Then, he bowed to Urahara, and ran out of the Shoten. The Mod-Soul in the Gigai frowned. "Man…that means I'm stuck in here for a while! I'm gonna go sleep." It said, and walked away. Ichigo frowned as it slouched away. That was so un-Renji like…it was scary.

"Well, Mr. Kurosaki…how can I help you?" Urahara asked quietly, and motioned for Ururu to shut the Shoten door. Once it was shut, Ichigo removed his Hollow mask, and Tessai and Jinta both made surprised noises.

"Mr. Ichigo, what a pleasant surprise!" Tessai said, pushing his glasses higher onto the bridge of his nose. Jinta grunted. "Wow…didn't recognize you, Spiky."

Ichigo shrugged, and let his Hollow mask dissipate. He turned to Urahara. "I'd like my body, please. I was on my way to visit my family and Rukia…but Shinji warned me about Rukia being under surveillance. I took care of the watcher, and now I need my body to visit." Urahara inclined his head.

"Very well. Allow me to show you to your body. We had to do some cosmetic changes, in case you wanted to walk around in your body again." Urahara said, and started to walk towards the back rooms. Ichigo followed slowly, eyes narrowing. "Cosmetic changes?" He asked.

*************

Ichigo stared, dumbfounded, at his body. A Mod Soul had been inserted into it from time to time to keep the muscles working and in shape, to bathe and keep his body's hygiene in reasonable quality. But, his body was empty right now and laying on a bed. Urahara stood next to him, stifling a chuckle.

"Well, what do you think?" He asked lightly.

Ichigo choked out, "My hair…is…black." It was true. His eyebrows and hair were black. Urahara had died his hair, and Ichigo thought it looked hideous. Absolutely hideous. His clothing was all black as well, so he could have passed for a goth freak. Ichigo groaned.

"What? We had to make you mostly unrecognizable, and the most dominant feature was your orange hair. We added a fake scar, it can be removed if you wish." He saw Ichigo's look, and hastily reached over to the face of Ichigo's body and pulled off the clear sticker-type scar. He continued. "We also added a wallet with a fake ID, naming you as 'Roy King'. You're 18." Urahara said, and Ichigo growled at his name.

"Roy? King? What the hell? What's up with the weird name?" Ichigo demanded. Urahara laughed. "I wanted to name you Roger, but Ururu insisted on Roy. And Tessai demanded 'King' as a generic last name. So blame them."

Ichigo grumbled for a few minutes, before sighing. "Oh well. Fine. Thanks for taking care of my body, Urahara." He laid down in his body, synching easily, and Urahara laughed.

"No problem. Please, enjoy your new look." Urahara chuckled, and Ichigo frowned darkly as he sat up. He got on his feet and stretched. He was pleased to notice that it wasn't as stiff as he remembered. The mod-soul must have worked his body out well.

"Thanks…I'll try." Ichigo said sourly, and then popped his neck. "Okay. I'll see you later, Urahara. If you need me, contact Rukia. She'll get the message to me." Ichigo said, and Urahara nodded. "Very well. Have a good night." He said, his tone softer. Ichigo heard Urahara's genuine sympathy in his voice. Ichigo nodded, and walked away. He didn't want Urahara's pity or sympathy right now. He wanted Rukia.

*************

By the time he reached his house, he was so anxious that sweat beaded his forehead even in the cold night. He took a deep breath, the chilled air making him alert, and composed himself.

He walked up to the front door of his house, paused…and then knocked. He glanced at the watch on his left wrist as he withdrew his hand, and winced. It was already almost eleven o'clock. He strained his ears, listening for sounds of activity inside. He heard the television, which meant Isshin was watching the news before he went to bed.

Suddenly, the door opened, as Isshin said, "Hello?"

Isshin froze as the light revealed Ichigo, with his new look, standing patiently. His father's eyes were wide, shocked, and his jaw fell open. "I-Ichigo?" Isshin whispered. Isshin grabbed him before he could reply, dragging him into the house and shutting the door behind them. Then, Isshin wrapped Ichigo in a bone-crushing bear hug. Ichigo choked out a laugh, patting his father on the back.

"Welcome back, son. I felt you out there tonight, but I wasn't sure if I'd get to see you! When you left, I didn't think you'd get to come visit." Isshin said, releasing his son. Ichigo grinned.

"I couldn't stay away." Ichigo admitted, and Isshin chuckled. Ichigo's mood dropped for a moment. "Dad…did you fight Grimmjow? He mentioned a goat-chinned Shinigami who tried to protect Rukia…" He asked.

Isshin raised his chin indignantly. "Why does everyone call me a goat chin?" He muttered. "Yes…Lisa and I engaged Grimmjow, and he had us outclassed from the start. I was foolish enough to believe that I wouldn't need my Bankai…and I paid for it. Lucky for me, your appearance distracted Grimmjow. Lisa healed me, and then left. By the time that happened, it was too late to join you." Isshin admitted.

"Geeze…" Ichigo breathed, scared suddenly at how close he had come to losing his father. Isshin read him easily. "Relax. What's done is done, and there's nothing we can do to change it. Next time, if I see him again…my Bankai will be more than enough. Trust me." Isshin comforted his son. Ichigo shivered.

"Okay…but next time I'm going to make sure I'm there." Ichigo said, and Isshin grinned. "Well, good."

Ichigo couldn't help but grin back. "Kay." He said, and Isshin laughed and smacked him on the back. Ichigo stumbled forward, laughing. He felt so happy now, here…_home_. He saw his mom's poster, and realized he even missed that. Unable to help himself, he murmured, "Hey, mom."

Isshin patted him lightly on the shoulder, and murmured, "The girls are asleep…but you can wake them up. I'm definitely sure they won't mind."

Ichigo nodded, and grinned widely. He missed his little sisters insanely. He bounded up the stairs, not making any noise, and ran down the hall. He didn't think Rukia would her him, and he was glad. He wanted to surprise her still.

He stopped, perfectly silent in front of his sister's door. He waited for a moment, and then opened their door. He flipped on the light, and sighed. His little sisters were perfectly still, sleeping peacefully, their faces smooth and emotionless. He walked to the middle of their room, and stood there, sighing. He missed his baby sisters.

Despite Isshin's ritual of yelling to wake the girls up, he knew they were light sleepers and that the slightest noise from someone would wake them up. So he spoke softly. "Guys…I'm back." Instantly, Yuzu sprang out of bed, blinking sleepily. He laughed as Karin fell out of bed and onto her butt. Both of the girls stared, uncomprehendingly, at him, and he grinned down at them.

"Well…I thought you'd be glad to see me…but, I guess I wasn't gone long enough." He joked, and that made both of them launch themselves at him. He caught them easily as they wrapped their arms around his waist, and he laughed.

"Big brother!" "Ichigo!" They squealed, even Karin, and Ichigo squeezed them tight.

"Dad said you were out there tonight, and you killed one of the Arrancar!" Karin said, her eyes wide. Ichigo nodded, grinning. "Yeah. I couldn't let them hurt any of you guys, could I?" He asked, rhetorically. Yuzu buried her face into his body, sniffling. He patted her head, and comforted her.

"Hey, it's okay." He murmured, and Karin stepped back. She crossed her arms, looking smug. "Feeling paternal?" She ribbed, and he laughed.

"I never thought I could miss you guys this much." He admitted, and Yuzu looked at him. "Have you been eating enough? Are they treating you okay? Are they mean?" She asked, always the little mother. He laughed.

"If there's one thing that we have enough of, it's always food. When we're souls, we get hungry when we use spiritual power…so meal times are massive over there." He comforted her. "And they couldn't be nicer. They're all amazing, and have their own quirks…it's like a big family. Someday…I'll introduce you guys to them." He said, and Karin and Yuzu continued to pelt him with questions. He explained all of his training easily, keeping out any of the disturbing parts, and told them about each of the Vaizards. It took half an hour for him to tell them everything, and to realize that he desperately wanted to see Rukia. He sighed, and Karin knew immediately what was going on.

"Ichigo…" She said quietly, pausing hesitantly. He frowned. "Yeah?" He asked.

"Rukia…was…she was crying a lot earlier tonight, before the Arrancar came." She said. Ichigo stiffened, his eyes narrowing. "She was?" He asked

"Yeah…but we don't know why." Yuzu pitched in sadly. Ichigo sighed and ran a hand through his black hair. He made a disgusted face as he eyed a stray lock of black hair that got in his eyes. Yuzu giggled.

"I don't like it much either." She said. Ichigo grinned. "I'm gonna find a way to get Urahara back for this." He promised them, and Karin smiled. "If you want, I can beat up Jinta." She said, laughing. Ichigo shook his head. "No, I think he'd enjoy that too much…and you would too" He teased, not unobservant enough to not see the glint of fondness in her eyes when she mentioned Jinta's name. He grinned and ducked underneath the pillow she threw at him, and laughed as he darted to the door.

"I'll be back. Time to surprise Rukia." He said. He laughed, and crept quietly down the hall to his doorway. He paused, and frowned. The bedroom light was off. Had she given up and gone to bed?

He put his hand on the cold knob, and turned it. He pushed his door open slowly, glad it didn't creak, and examined his room as the light from the hallway lit it up a bit. His floor was spotless, and his desk was empty…but Rukia lay on his bed, on top of the covers. She was curled into a ball, trying to stay warm. He felt the sudden surge of emotion in his body, so intense it made his heart beat ten times faster than he thought possible. He felt light-headed as he saw her, wearing a sleeveless, spaghetti-strap dark violet sleeping gown. She was so beautiful, so perfect…

He crossed the room silently, and knelt beside his bed. She was facing the door, so the light illuminated her pale face. Her mouth hung open slightly, not much, and her breathing was deep and even.

He hesitantly reached his right hand out, and caressed her pale cheek. Her breath hitched in her sleep, and she gave a soft moan and almost unnoticeably leaned a bit into his hand. He stroked her soft skin, trailing his warm hand down the skin of her neck, her shoulders, and her arms. Her eyes fluttered open, and he uncloaked his reiatsu enough for her to sense it was him…just so she wouldn't panic and hit him.

"Ichigo?" She breathed, her violet eyes alert. She waited for his response, as he looked into her eyes. He didn't even bother with his usually gruff façade, and he forgot his frown. "Sorry I took so long, Rukia." He murmured. She sat up slowly, examining him. Then, she frowned slightly and she raised her arm. Her hand touched his hair lightly, fingering the black locks, and she bit her lip.

"I know. It looks horrible." He laughed, and she nodded. "It really does." She admitted. He grinned and she smiled softly. Her lips captured his attention, so soft…tempting…

He leaned in and kissed her without really thinking about it, and all he could think about was the soft feel of her silk lips. She froze under his touch, which made him freeze. He pulled away. "I'm sorry." He murmured, ashamed as her reaction brought him back to reality. Just because he missed her so much and felt that way, didn't mean she would. He saw something in her eyes that he couldn't place…and he stood. He stepped back, feeling rejection wash through him, making him choke. He frowned and put up his tough-guy façade.

"I came to visit for tonight. I didn't mean to take so long to get here…" Ichigo said, crossing his arms over his chest. Rukia looked away for a moment, and then looked back up at him. He attempted to block his emotions, so she couldn't read him like an open book.

"Did I hurt your feelings?" She asked, her face showing her surprise. Ichigo frowned deeper.

"Of course not!" He scoffed, cringing inside at his lie.

"Oh you fool…" She sighed, and she stood. She crossed the distance he had instinctively put between them, and he let his arms fall to his sides. She wrapped her arms around him, as he stood stiffly. "I'm very glad to see you again…more than I can say." She whispered.

The words flew out of his mouth before he could stop them. "Are you sure?" He asked, slightly angry. She looked up at him in surprise. Her gaze looked slightly hurt. "Of course!" She whispered. He frowned.

"It's just…" She hesitantly said, and Ichigo winced. He knew it. Of course she was glad to see him, but there was something else. Had she realized that she couldn't wait for him? Had she realized she didn't love him? Did she want to go back to Soul Society?

"Stop it." She said suddenly, and she stepped away from him. He ground his teeth. "What?" He asked, trying, and completely failing, to hide the anger he was feeling.

"It's just that you caught me off guard. It's not that I didn't enjoy it, didn't want it." She said, lying. She didn't want to tell him about the event that happened yesterday night. She didn't want him to know how she had been used, how disgusting she felt, and how his hungry lips had felt too much like the Kuchiki's against hers. She didn't want Ichigo to touch her. She didn't deserve his touch. She was too weak, and now she was disgusting, used.

Ichigo read the lie in her eyes easily, but disguised the sudden breaking of his spirit by a snort. He said, "It's fine, Rukia. If you don't want me to kiss you, just say it. I told you that I'm comfortable with anything. Holding hands, hugging, kissing…I won't do anything, though, that makes you uncomfortable." He said. She could see his hurt in his warm brown eyes. He had obviously missed her…a lot more than he cared to admit. She had missed him too, but…she couldn't stand to be physical with him at the moment.

She didn't reply to his statement, but let it stand…so he would take it she didn't want to kiss. She saw a flicker of bitterness flash across his eyes, and she felt sorry for her actions. Maybe she could force herself to kiss him…just to take away the hurt she just inflicted. She was about to lean up and wrap her arms around his neck, when he turned away. She stopped, dropping her arms to her sides in remorse. He was hurt by her actions.

"So…how's everyone doing?" He asked. He sat on the bed, and she sat next to him. She made sure to have their legs touch at least, so he wouldn't think she didn't want him. He shifted casually, too casually so she knew he did it on purpose, and their legs were an inch apart…no longer touching. She wanted to kick herself.

"They're all okay, even Chad now. Orihime's healing powers have increased. But…you saw that earlier." She said softly. He nodded, glancing at her with a veiled gaze. She filled him in on how Keigo and Mizuiro and Tatsuki were still mostly wrecks, with Keigo not telling many jokes anymore and their lunches being rather subdued. She told him about his funeral, and he frowned a lot when she told him about it. She told him about everything she could think of…but he didn't relax at all. She had hoped he would relax and forgive her…but he remained stiff. His shoulders were set in a way that spoke of his tension.

They were silent when she finished…and Ichigo felt his father's reiatsu draw close. He sighed. "Well, I hate hurting people like that…" Ichigo murmured, and sighed. "But it's necessary." He said, and Rukia nodded.

"Of course it is. We can't have you hunted down and killed by Soul Society." Rukia said softly. Ichigo nodded half-heartedly, and said, "Well…it's about eleven…"

She could see how he wanted to leave. She felt beyond horrible. She had ruined his night, hurt him by reacting as she had. He thought she didn't miss him at all. She felt so low. Maybe she could force herself to pretend she was comfortable with him touching her…so he wouldn't be so unhappy. She was about to lean into him, when he stood. He stepped away from the bed and sighed. "I'm sorry, Rukia. I shouldn't have come. Shinji wanted me to come back as soon as I could anyway…" Ichigo lied.

Rukia blinked back sudden tears. "I…understand." She whispered. He looked back at her, and she saw a slight softening of his anger and hurt.

"I'll be around…if you ever want to talk to me, just call me on this." He said, fishing the Soul Pager Hitsugaya had given him out of his pocket. Rukia nodded, glad that he would at least be available to talk to every once in a while.

"I'm gonna go now. Call me if you need anything." He said, and walked out of the room. She saw his little sisters run after him, demanding for him to stay. He apologized, saying he was supposed to be with the Vaizard. They whined, and Rukia listened carefully as he murmured something.

"Karin…Rukia doesn't want me here, okay? It's better if I go. Just…do me a favor and if you guys ever need to talk to me, ask Rukia to call me and put you on. Don't worry…I'll be around." He said, and she jumped to her feet. This isn't how it was supposed to go! They were supposed to have a blissfully sweet reunion, but here he was hurting and leaving…believing she didn't want him around. She dashed out of the room, calling, "Ichigo, wait!"

But, she was confronted by Yuzu and Karin…and an empty hallway. She reached out with her spiritual senses and she felt his cloaked reiatsu a long ways away. He must have separated from his body and flash-stepped away as soon as he finished his last words to the girls.

Yuzu and Karin looked at her, Karin's eyes accusing while Yuzu looked confused. Rukia fought back a tremor in her bottom lip, and turned back to Ichigo's room. She shut the door behind her, shut off the light, went to Ichigo's bed…and curled up into a ball. She laid on his bed, allowing a few tears to stream down her face. Why did she ruin this? Why couldn't she have just went along with everything, for Ichigo's sake, so he wouldn't have been hurt like this? She had made him feel unwanted, unwelcome, in his own home! She felt so low…wondering what was wrong with her. She cried herself to sleep, completely hating herself.

-------------------------------

Ichigo was back at the Vaizard Hideout, holding his body over his shoulder. Everyone was lounging around as usual, and they all looked surprised as he suddenly appeared. He was wearing his mask, using it to hide the fact that a few tears had run down his cheeks, but wasn't in his Bankai Form. He strode over to an empty chair, and deposited his body roughly.

"Berry's back early!" Mashiro chirped, jumping up from next to Kensei. Kensei, who had been idly twirling his Zanpakuto on his fingers, gripped his knife and deposited it into his ankle-holster. He stood, as did all of the other Vaizard.

"Why're you back so early?" Hiyori demanded, appearing in front of Ichigo suddenly. She planted her hands on her hips, and was glaring. Ichigo turned away from her and grabbed his Shikai Zangetsu off his back. The bandage wrapping unfurled, revealing the gleaming blade, and he strode away from Hiyori and towards the training area.

"**Because.**" He said, and called out, "**Shinji! Me versus you, come on!**" He roared, and all of the Vaizard exchanged loaded looks. Ichigo hadn't ever _asked_ to go against Shinji. When it was Shinji's day to train Ichigo, Ichigo was always worse for the wear because he was so outclassed. Shinji appeared, frowning, at the top of the training room stairs.

"What're you doing back so early?" Shinji asked. Ichigo didn't answer.

"**Let's go. Now.**" Ichigo said, and swung his Zangetsu. He left himself wide open, but Shinji didn't take the shot. He danced backwards, with so much ease it was apparent he wasn't even trying. Shinji asked again.

"What are you doing back so early? What's wrong?" Shinji asked, and Ichigo didn't answer again. He attacked Shinji, sloppily, as he pursued Shinji down the stairs to the training room. All seven other Vaizard followed, walking slowly, all of them wearing concerned looks. They didn't know Ichigo all that well…but it was obvious something was wrong.

Ichigo got tired of Shinji dodging and yelled, "**FIGHT ME!**" Everyone blinked in surprise at the desperate edge to his voice, and Hiyori frowned deeply. She was about to yell at Ichigo, when Rose murmured, "Don't interrupt. He needs this. Watch how Shinji handles this."

They all watched, some of them with emotionless faces, while Hachi worried aloud. "This is dangerous!" He whined.

Shinji finally engaged Ichigo. Shinji blocked Ichigo's dangerously reckless blows, never taking a shot at the young man. Shinji's moves were small, precise, never wasting energy in a more flashy move…he was dangerously efficient. Ichigo tried to block his pain, tried to block his anger and frustration, tried to shut it down as he hammered away at Shinji. He saw he wasn't getting anywhere, so he slammed his blade down on Shinji's and locked their blades together. Shinji regarded him without visible emotion, past their blades. Ichigo snarled and raised his left hand towards Shinji. He formed a Cero, and Shinji's eyes widened slightly as the red energy formed in Ichigo's palm. Ichigo fired Cero, and knew he missed. Shinji had flash-stepped to Ichigo's side, but didn't strike. Ichigo swung his blade up at Shinji, stopping it and placing his arm on his sword hilt.

"**BANKAI!**" He screamed, and spiritual energy exploded from him. He laughed as he saw this take Shinji by surprise and throw him backwards, and he waited for the smoke to clear to pursue Shinji.

When the smoke was cleared, Shinji stood across from him…his mask over his face. Their golden eyes met, regarding each other carefully, and then they moved. They moved with more speed than Ichigo had even used when he fought Byakuya. They Shunpo'd, counter-Shunpo'd, Ichigo attempting to catch and swing at Shinji. Shinji evaded him easily, and Ichigo found his frustration reaching boiling point. He didn't want to train…he wanted to fight! He wanted to cut, to be cut. He wanted the chance to live…or to die.

"**FIGHT ME! STRIKE AT ME! CUT ME!**" Ichigo roared, as tears ran from his yellow eyes and down his cheeks. He didn't care that Shinji could visibly see his tears, didn't care that Hiyori was screaming at him, and didn't care that Hachi had erected a barrier around them.

Ichigo desperately fired Getsuga Tenshou after Getsuga Tenshou at Shinji, in an attempt to make the man fight back. Shinji only deflected them with simple flicks of his wrist. Ichigo sprang forward, screaming again, "**FIGHT ME!**"

Then, Shinji attacked. Ichigo was quickly overwhelmed, unable to track Shinji's blade. He felt Shinji cut his clothing, never his skin, and then bat Tensa Zangetsu easily from Ichigo's grip. Ichigo's hand went numb from the force behind Shinji's blow, and Ichigo attempted to form a Cero to blast Shinji. Shinji smacked Ichigo's hand with the flat of his blade, smacking it away, and then smacked the back of Ichigo's knees. Ichigo fell forward onto his hands and knees as his legs buckled, and felt the sharp edge of Shinji's blade against his neck. He saw the orange barrier disappear out of the corner of his eyes, and he saw the seven Vaizard slowly walk over.

"Now that you've lost, would you please explain what this is about?" Shinji asked, his voice human…which meant he had removed his mask. Ichigo let his own mask shatter, unable to keep drawing on the power to keep his face shielded by the porcelain Hollow Mask.

Ichigo felt his heart break in time with his mask, pieces shattering and cracking and falling. He fought to keep control of his voice, he feelings, but tears overflowed from his eyes. He bit his lip, and a sob wracked his body as agony ripped through his breaking heart. "She…" He tried to say, but couldn't manage it. He curled up into a ball on his knees, resting his elbows on the dirt and fisting his hands in his hair.

He knew Shinji had sheathed his blade, and the other Vaizard were right by them. He could almost see their faces in his head, disgusted at his weakness. "She…doesn't…" He choked out, and groaned as he finally said it. "She doesn't want me!" The words brought a fresh agony ripping through his heart, nearly crippling him.

"What?" Shinji asked, clearly confused.

"Rukia." Ichigo whispered. "She…doesn't want me…" Ichigo whispered, squeezing his eyes shut. He didn't want to open his eyes. He wanted to embrace the darkness, he wanted it to submerge him and take him away.

"That's what this is about? About some stupid Shinigami girl?" Hiyori asked, incredulous. Ichigo howled, beyond angry. He sprang at Hiyori, but Shinji grabbed him before he could wrap his hands around her throat.

"SHE'S NOT SOME STUPID SHINIGAMI GIRL!" Ichigo yelled, and Hiyori recoiled and took a step backwards.

"Ichigo…" Shinji warned, his voice deadly calm.

"She…was…everything." Ichigo said, and went limp. Shinji relaxed his grip, letting Ichigo fall to his knees again. Ichigo hung his head, grinding his teeth.

"I…I…" Ichigo stammered, trying to speak past the sobs that wracked his body.

"You gave her everything you were." A soft voice said. Ichigo looked up slowly, and saw that it was Hiyori who had spoken. Her eyes were guarded, and she had her arms crossed over her chest. She pursed her lips, and looked away. "You gave her your heart, you gave her the ability…the control of your life, and she ripped it away?" She asked, not looking at him. Shinji's grip was loose, but not gone. Ichigo nodded pitifully, aware of how messy, dirty, and messed up he looked.

"Yes." He choked out. Hiyori nodded once. "Shinji…take him to his room. He needs rest." She said, and turned and walked away. Shinji stepped in front of Ichigo, locking their gazes, and said, "Follow me." Ichigo nodded slowly, and stumbled after Shinji as Shinji led him from the training room. He didn't go to retrieve Tensa Zangetsu…he just stumbled up the stairs after Shinji.

Shinji led him to a door near the back of the first floor, and Ichigo blinked in confusion. Shinji didn't say anything, but opened the door. Shinji motioned for Ichigo to go in. Ichigo stepped in, and he blinked as Shinji flipped on a light. The room he was in had a King-sized bed with a black comforter, black pillows, and black polished wood furniture. A cushioned chair against the far right side, a black end-table with a lamp on it while it stood next to the bed, and it had a black wardrobe on the farthest wall from Ichigo. Ichigo realized that his body was under the covers of his bed, tucked in.

"We were planning to present you your room tonight anyway…but then this whole Arrancar thing happened." Shinji explained. Ichigo nodded dumbly. "Thank you…" He whispered. Shinji gave him a half-smile.

"A few of us know what you're going through, Ichigo. We understand…" Shinji murmured. Ichigo looked at him in surprise. "When you feel you're able, come on out. If you need food, drink, someone to talk to…we're here. Remember, we're family." Shinji said. Ichigo nodded, and blinked in surprise when Shinji backed out of the room and shut the door to leave Ichigo alone. Ichigo went to the lamp, turned it on, went back to the room light switch and turned that off so the only light was the dim lamp. He stumbled to his new bed, synched into his body with a large amount of difficulty, and then cried. He felt black despair crash over him, dragging him down to its crushing depths, and he didn't resurface.

____________________________________________________________

THAT'S THE END OF THIS CHAPPY! IT was much shorter than usual, wasn't it? Review please! UBER PLEASE!


	15. Chapter 15

BLEACH: Listen To Your Heart

Written By: FlexRhysode1

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**: Okay, dearest readers…I must confess. I half-believe that is should be RukixRen and OrihixIchi in the Anime series! I'm horrible! What are your thoughts on the series regarding pairings?

**For those of you who wonder what my updating schedule is: I honestly don't have much of one. BUT! I will make one. Every two to three weeks (due to college courses and work) I'll update…but I won't always just update with ONE chapter. :) I might surprise you with a few in a row! But still. Every two to three weeks is my new updating schedule!**

I know a lot of you thought that I made the Shinigami REALLY weak, and ICHIGO UBER STRONG…but I had a reason to do that. The Shinigami would have one, as in the series, had Ichigo not interfered. With Uryu and Kira thrown in the mix, everything would have turned out fine. BUT, I wanted to advance Inoue's strength. She's pitifully weak. :( Sorry, 'hime! Anyways, as for Isshin's defeat: It's because his reiatsu has shriveled. He doesn't have as much power as he once did, and he underestimated Grimmjow. Lisa did as well. That's the reason. Grimmjow overwhelmed them because they underestimated him. It won't happen again…Hehehe. Besides, the Espada Sexta is amazing! Espada number six, Grimmjow KICKS BUTT! Anywho……. Lol.

THANKS FOR ANY AND AAAALLL REVIEWS! It makes me happy to read any criticisms or insults or compliments! And, I hope you guys enjoy this chappy!

CHAPTER 15: Inner Pain

Rukia was worried. No…she was frantic. Behind her calm façade, she was panicking and afraid. She wanted to scream, to pull her hair, but instead she smiled. She listened politely to Keigo as he attempted to tell a joke for the first time since Ichigo's funeral. Ikkaku wasn't near him for once, which must have been the motivating factor of trying to joke. Ikkaku had gotten Keigo to promise to give him and Yumichika shelter, if they saved him from the Arrancar. So now, they knew Keigo could see Shinigami and Hollows. Rukia vaguely wondered if he had any latent powers. But, for two days, Keigo had been stuck around Ikkaku.

For two days…Rukia had attempted to call Ichigo. For two days, she had gotten no answer. Well, today she was going to call until he answered. She excused herself and went to the furthest edge of the school roof as she could get from the others. When she was sure no one could hear her, she dialed his number.

It rang four times, but she got no answer. She hung up when the voicemail activated. She glanced around, making sure Renji and the other Soul Reapers weren't near her still, and then dialed again. She attempted four times, and didn't get an answer. Finally, she bit her lip, closed her eyes, and prayed that she would get an answer. She dialed for the last time.

On the third ring, someone picked up. At the lack of a ring, Rukia asked eagerly, "Hello?"

A harsh female voice, Rukia didn't recognize it, spoke. "Ichigo can't talk right now."

"Oh." Rukia wondered if maybe he was stuck in an intense training session. That was about the only reason he wouldn't be able to talk. Maybe his Hollow was trying to gain dominance again or something? "Who is this?" Rukia asked warily.

"My name is Hiyori…" the girl spoke, and Rukia remembered from Ichigo's letter that he had said someone named 'Hiyori' was nagging at him to get back to training. So maybe he _was_ stuck training really hard. It wasn't easy to get as strong as he already was…and he was trying to surpass that level…so it made sense.

"When will he be available?" Rukia asked politely. There was silence for a moment.

"I don't know." Hiyori said, and then Rukia was taken aback as Hiyori growled, "But I can tell you that right now I want to shove my—hey!"

Rukia blinked in surprise as she heard a familiar male voice say, "Hello, Ms. Rukia!"

"Shinji?" She asked, and Shinji affirmed it.

"Yes. Sorry about that. Hiyori has a temper problem." He said, and Rukia winced as she heard Hiyori yell in the background, "I don't have a temper problem! That girl makes me mad!"

"EVERYONE MAKES YOU MAD!" Another voice yelled, and Rukia winced as she heard the sounds of a fight.

"Well, as you can hear, she gets angry easily." Shinji said cheerily. Rukia stayed silent, trying to tune out the background fight.

"Shinji…when will Ichigo be available to talk?" Rukia asked softly.

"I…don't know." Shinji said, and she detected no falsity in his voice.

"What do you mean? Is he training that hard?" She asked, fishing for information.

"No…I mean that I haven't even seen him for two days." Shinji said. Rukia froze, and nearly dropped the phone.

"What?" She whispered, and he spoke slowly.

"I haven't seen him for two days, Rukia. He's locked in his room…he hasn't come out for food or even water. He's lucky we put a bathroom in there…" Shinji said, and Rukia blanched.

"Locked in his room? Why'd you do that?" She asked, her grip tightening on her phone.

"We didn't do it, Rukia. He did it." He said softly, as if explaining an adult matter to a child in the simplest way possible, though the answer was obvious.

"Why?" She asked. Shinji sighed, and she heard wind in the phone, and then the sound of a door shutting.

"I'm not supposed to tell you, Rukia." Shinji said, his voice no longer soft. It was hard, and had an edge of anger to it. She flinched.

"Why not? Is he sick?" She asked. She didn't dare ask if his Hollow was tormenting him.

"Yes. He's very sick." Shinji said, after a moment of silence.

"Well, break down the idiot's door and take him to a doctor!" She ordered, exasperated with the Vaizard. He laughed a mirthless chuckle, no humor in his voice. "It's not something a doctor can fix." He said. She felt a trickle of sweat run down the side of her face.

"Is it…" She took a breath. "His hollow?"

Another mirthless laugh, this time with an edge of incredulity. "Rukia…that wouldn't be a reason he'd lock himself in his room. He'd tell us, and then we'd guide him on how to deal with it. But, his Hollow,_ if_ the Hollow was attempting to rebel and overthrow Ichigo's rule over his body…it would be a symptom…not the disease." Shinji said. His voice grew cold, hard…threatening. "Ichigo is weak, mentally, right now Rukia. As it is, you're right. His hollow _is _rebelling. Ichigo's been fighting to keep control of his body for two days, and we've been forced to erect a restrictive barrier around his room in case he loses consciousness and his Hollow emerges."

Rukia blinked, shocked. "For two days?" She whispered. Shinji replied curtly. "Yes. Two days."

"How bad is it?" She whispered, closing her eyes as a tear threatened to escape and roll down her cheek. She wiped it away as she heard the whistle of wind in the phone. She realized he was using Shunpo…that was the sound of the wind whistling in the phone mic.

"Listen to how bad it is. It's been worse than this, though…but it's been happening on and off. This is his eighth attack today." Shinji said, and Rukia listened. What she heard, made her blood run cold.

"NO! I WON'T GIVE IN!" She heard Ichigo's voice, raw from screaming, dimly in the speaker.

"**What's the use, Kingy? Why fight?**" The harsh, cruel voice of Hichigo asked. Rukia froze.

She worried as a long stretch of silence was all she heard. Then, she heard Ichigo whimper, "I don't know! I don't know!"

"**See! You don't even know why you have to fight me anymore! Give it up! Let me rule! It's my time! Why put up this painful, and meaningless, struggle?**" Hichigo crowed.

"I DON'T KNOW!" Ichigo screamed, and she could tell he was crying. She put a hand to her mouth, hiding her trembling lips.

"Okay…this is the worst attack yet." Shinji said suddenly, grim. "He's never said he didn't know…not in two days." Shinji murmured into the phone.

"**Come on! Let me rule! I could take care of all your business! I'm stronger, anyway! I could fight and kill almost all of the Arrancar, I could kill the traitor Shinigami Captains, and still survive!**" Hichigo wheedled.

"But then you'd turn on my family, my friends, and Soul Society." Ichigo argued weakly. A tear rolled down her cheek and she didn't stop it. He was so weak, so…fragile sounding.

"**Well…that's the natural order of things**." Hichigo laughed cruelly.

"You'd attack and kill Rukia." Ichigo said hoarsely.

"**Yes. I'd think you'd agree with my decision on that one.**" Hichigo laughed again.

"No." Ichigo said, almost too quietly for the phone to pick up.

"**Why not? You don't owe her anything! She's the one who,**" Abruptly, the sound of the wind filled the speakers. Rukia felt a throbbing pain in her hand, and realized she had curled her hand into such a tight fist that it was hurting her. She loosened her hand.

"Well, you've heard enough of his inner struggle." Shinji said. Rukia whispered, "I'm 'the one who' what?"

Shinji was silent for a moment. "Like I said, Rukia…you've heard enough of his inner struggle. I'm sure he'll call when he's better." Shinji said, false cheeriness in his voice. Rukia felt sick.

"If he gets better." She whispered.

"You doubt him?" Shinji asked, not sounding surprised. She didn't answer. Then, Shinji laughed a chuckle that sounded exasperated. "Well, either way, then, you'll get a call. I'll call you if he lives…or dies. If he becomes a Hollow completely, we'll have to kill him…and we'll call you and tell his family. Goodbye." Then, he hung up on her. She numbly shut the phone, and put it away.

"If who gets better what will happen?" A voice asked her. She spun, gasping.

Hitsugaya stood in the shadow of the stairwell-housed concrete roof structure. He was looking away, leaning against the wall, in his Captain uniform. He turned his head slightly and pierced her with his teal eyes. She trembled, and he said softly, "The number you dialed…was to the phone that I gave to Hichigo." She paled. He continued. "You asked when 'Ichigo' would be available at the beginning of the call…I'm sure you meant 'Hichigo', didn't you?" Hitsugaya asked. She flinched.

"Yes. It was a simple slip of the tongue." She lied. Hitsugaya nodded, looking away from her.

"I thought that was the case. Because Ichigo couldn't possibly be alive after being devoured by the Hollow swarm that I saw swamp over him." Hitsugaya said, as if musing to himself. "And though this 'Hichigo' holds what looks like a Tensa Zangetsu, the exact same look of the sword in Ichigo's file, and the same Bankai clothing, same orange hair…how could it really be Ichigo? There's no way, is there?" He asked, and Rukia shivered in fear.

"No. There's no way at all. I was there…" She whispered. "There was no life in his body…" She said, trying not to lie.

Hitsugaya nodded. "Yes…I saw his corpse. He looked awful in the surveillance video." Hitsugaya frowned, and turned his piercing glare on Rukia again.

"Tell me, Rukia…what do you think of this 'Hichigo'?" He asked. Rukia fought to keep her voice even.

"I…I think that he could be a valuable ally. He could have killed us, but he didn't. He seems to be a living contradiction, but I believe what he said." She said, and Hitsugaya shrugged.

"I agree. Did you know, that his statement 'I never wanted to be a Hollow', 'I never wanted to be what I am'…is what convinced me he could be trusted? A Hollow who regrets being what he is, who finds devouring Souls disgusting…don't you think that it's interesting? I am most interested in finding out more about this 'Hichigo'." Hitsugaya said. She could almost hear the implied message. But, he clinched it for her. "I think that his origins deserve a much closer examination." She paled and nodded.

"I believe so, too, Captain." She replied, and he nodded. "Have a good day, Rukia." He said, and then Shunpo'd away. She leaned against the railing, shaking, and let out a trembling breath.

She lowered herself so she was sitting on the sun-warmed cement roof, and put her face in her hands. She calmed herself slowly, trying not to think of the possibility of Hitsugaya finding out about Ichigo. That would be…beyond horrible. But, it wouldn't have meaning if Ichigo died…

She shook her head, trying to rid her head of the vile thought. She couldn't think that he would die. She had to believe in him. She had to believe he would pull through, that he would win again. But…why was Ichigo mentally weak right now? Shinji had said he was mentally weak, but she wondered…why?

The last time she saw him, two days ago, he seemed to have been in control. Even though that night had been horrible, and she still regretted her actions towards Ichigo, he seemed to be in control. Why was he so weak, mentally?

"Rukia?"

Rukia looked up, and saw that Orihime was standing a few feet away, awkwardly clasping her hands in front of herself, fidgeting. Rukia stood, wiping away a stray tear. "Orihime." She said, and Orihime looked troubled.

"Is everything okay?" She asked quietly. Rukia blinked, and sighed. She shook her head. "Hitsugaya suspects…" She said, and Orihime's eyes widened.

"About…him?" Orihime asked quietly. Rukia nodded.

"What are we going to do?" Orihime whispered, taking a step closer. Rukia shook her head. "I don't know…and it won't matter, really, Orihime. Right now…Ichigo's fighting to keep his Hollow at bay again. I just called, and Shinji answered the phone. Ichigo locked himself in his room, and hasn't come out for two days. He's weak mentally, and his Hollow is attempting to break out…the Vaizard have been forced to erect a barrier around his room in case he loses control. They'll kill him if he loses and transforms into a Hollow completely." Rukia murmured, screwing her eyes shut. She hated the words as she spoke them. "Shinji put the phone to the door, and I heard him…and…he…doesn't sound like he's winning." She choked out. "So it won't matter if Hitsugaya finds out…"

When she opened her eyes, she saw Orihime standing there with tears rolling down her cheeks. "You don't believe he can win?" Orihime whispered.

Rukia shook her head. "Ichigo can't even remember why he's supposed to be fighting. That's a sign of sure defeat…" She murmured, looking away as a tear escaped her own eye.

"You may not believe in him, Rukia…but I do." Orihime said, her voice sounding slightly angry. Rukia looked in shock at the redhead, because she had never heard Orihime sound even remotely angry before. Orihime turned to go, and Rukia half-shouted, "Where are you going?"

"I'm going to find him. I can sense him just a little bit…and I'm going to find him!" Orihime shouted, and fled. Rukia stood there, dumbfounded. How could Orihime sense him? Rukia couldn't even feel him, she couldn't sense Ichigo's reiatsu, Hollow or Shinigami.

"Orihime!" Uryu yelled, bolting to his feet. Orihime was gone, having run inside. Uryu walked over to Rukia, confused. "What's going on?" He demanded, and Renji stormed over.

"Shuddup, leave Rukia alone!" Renji growled. Uryu rounded on the Shinigami.

"I'm simply asking what happened!" Uryu half-yelled, his eyes glinting dangerously.

"Orihime's going to find him. He's having a lot of trouble, Uryu. He's losing." Rukia said, not saying the name. She put as much urgency as possible into her voice. Uryu stiffened, not moving.

"Who?" Renji asked, turning to Rukia. Uryu ran, ignoring them, after Orihime. "Rukia…who's losing?" Renji demanded.

"No one." Rukia whispered, sending him a pleading look. He read her gaze carefully, as she wished she could say that it was important he not know. He seemed to get it.

"Whatever. You've gotten weirder, hanging out with these humans." Renji said, as if blowing it off, but Rukia saw the careful calculating behind his eyes. He walked away, back to the group.

Rukia stood there, torn by indecision. Should she follow Orihime? Should she follow her to find Ichigo, if Orihime could sense him enough, and attempt to help? If she did…how _could_ she help? She couldn't even help herself…

"Go." Someone said from behind her. Rukia spun, raising her guard. Sitting on the railing, just behind her…was Urahara. "Does he mean so little to you, Ms. Kuchiki?" He asked, his eyes piercing but his voice soft and sad. Rukia attempted to reply. "We couldn't help him if we tried. We don't know how to," She was about to continue when Urahara shook his head.

"Think, Ms. Kuchiki. When was it, that Ichigo's Hollow physically manifested for the first time?" Urahara asked. Rukia answered immediately, unable to rid herself of the image of the pale-skinned Hichigo battling with Ichigo. "A few weeks ago." She said. Urahara nodded.

"Tell me…do you happen to remember the reason I guessed the Hollow manifested?" Urahara asked lightly. Rukia thought back, but shook her head. "No."

"Because his will to live, to fight…was weak. Do you remember what was happening around that time to make him so weak, so…tormented?" Urahara murmured quietly. Rukia shook her head, too impatient.

"Quit with the questions and spit it out." Rukia snapped irritably.

"You both were apart. He believed you didn't want him, you didn't love him. He was going through an emotional trauma. Now, as much as it may come as a surprise to you…I have been in secret contact with the Vaizard for a long time. I never really talked to them all that much, just when something important happened. So, when they called me for the first time in their existence…I was a little surprise." Urahara said, casually scratching the back of his head.

Rukia listened, unable to admit that she was actually interested in this. "They told me, yesterday, that Ichigo's Hollow was being difficult. Not just that, but Ichigo's spiritual powers dropped to an extreme low, dangerously low…and they were sure that he was dying. When they explained the symptoms…it reminded me of the night you came back, a few weeks ago. Apparently, I've discovered one of Ichigo's most dangerous weaknesses." Urahara said softly, and glanced around. Rukia stiffened.

"His power is directly influenced by his _emotions_. When he's sad, he's weaker, when he's depressed…he's practically infantile in strength. When he's happy, sure, and resolved…he's stronger than most opponents. But…right now, they say he's so weak he wouldn't be able to perform a Getsuga Tenshou, let alone initiate his Bankai." Urahara murmured. Rukia blinked, surprised. Urahara shrugged. "I won't pretend that I know what happened two nights ago, when Ichigo visited you…but the Vaizard said he came back way too early and then broke down. Everything went downhill from there…" Urahara said, his voice becoming serious and dark.

"The only reason I'm about to tell you what he thinks the problem is…is because whether or not you _do_ feel the way he thinks you do…you owe the boy." Urahara said. Rukia narrowed her eyes angrily and waited for Urahara's ridiculous accusation. "He became what he is, to save you, and you in turn…need to save him." He said, lightening his tone to show her he wasn't judging her. "It's only right." He said.

Rukia nodded sharply, trying to keep her anger in check. "Now…Ichigo's problem, is that the night he came back…he was unstable. The reason he was unstable…he said…" Urahara winced as he prepared to say the words. "He said, 'She doesn't want me'."

Rukia froze, her blood freezing in her veins. She could imagine Ichigo's soft, broken voice whispering in her head, _'She doesn't want me.'_ She felt her guilt stab into her heart, and twist itself like a dull knife in the wound. He had interpreted her actions two nights ago as she didn't want him, even after she had told him she missed him? But then she remembered, he hadn't seemed to believe her after she lied about him just surprising her with the kiss…had he realized that she had lied, but thought she lied about missing him?

"Now, I won't pretend to know whether or not Ichigo is right…but you at least need to make this right." Urahara said, and then turned around on the railing so his legs dangled over the side. "I'd run after Ms. Inoue before you lose track of her. She seems to be drawing rather close to Ichigo's reiatsu." He said, before dropping off the side and disappearing.

Rukia stood there, frozen, for a split second. Urahara was right. She had to fix this…she had to let Ichigo know that she did want him. She wanted him so badly, it was even worse than before she had realized how much she needed him…now she realized that she needed him like she needed air and water. She popped her Mod Soul into her body, and called over her shoulder, "Act like me, don't raise suspicion. Renji, I have to leave!"

Then, she sprang off the rooftop, and homed in on Orihime and Uryu's reiatsu. She sped through the air, zooming over Karakura, and hoped to god that she wasn't too late to reverse this.

--------------------------------------

Ichigo writhed on the floor, thrashing and tearing at his skin. He snapped violently in different directions, as pain ripped through his physical body. The only reason he hadn't gone into his Shinigami form, was because he was afraid he'd lose himself to his Hollow. Keeping in his human form was the only control he had over the Hollow. It was the _only_ reason he had lasted this long.

"ICHIGO!" Shinji yelled, pounding on his door. Ichigo couldn't think, he couldn't breath, as pain ripped through his body. He gasped shallow breaths, just enough to keep him from blacking out, but unable to fill his lungs to make intelligible noises. All he could to was writhe and gurgle in pain as something ripped his body apart from the inside out.

"Move, Shinji!" Ichigo dimly registered Hiyori's voice, as he clawed at his now bare chest. His shirt, he had shredded just a few minutes ago. His vision was spotty, flecked with red, and his surroundings were blurred. He clawed at his face, as agony ripped through his brain. It moved again, to his chest, and he clawed at his chest as if he could rip the pain from his body with his hands. He barely felt the pain as his nails ripped into his chest, leaving bloody furrows, because the pain inside of him was so intense.

"Hachi, lower the damn barrier!" Hiyori yelled. Ichigo wondered why Hachi hadn't already, but realized that right now he didn't care. He just wanted the pain, the shredding and tearing pain, to go away.

"I can't! Somehow, his spiritual energy has merged with the energy of the barrier so I no longer control it! The only way to lower it is to destroy it from the outside!" Hachi's soft voice cried.

"Fine!" Hiyori cried, and Ichigo was dimly aware that he was trying to get on his hands and knees. If he could get his door open, they could help him. He wouldn't be in pain…Hachi could heal him. But then, the agony shredded his insides again. He screamed, having filled his lungs in the lull of pain. He threw himself down, thrashing and tearing at himself still.

"**Ichigo, hold on!**" Hiyori cried, her voice distorted now. She must have donned her mask. Ichigo's scream became a faint gurgle as his air supply ran out. The pain was so bad, so consuming, he couldn't remember how to breath. His vision grew spotty, became a blinding red, and then faded into black as the agony washed over his entire body.

His door exploded inwards, dust and smoke covering his room. Had he been able to breathe, he would have choked on the thick smoke. Instantly, he felt hands grabbing him, moving him away from the smoke and debris.

"He can't breathe!" He heard someone cry. It sounded far away…though he knew they must have been yelling in his ear. He clawed at the air now, and felt hands grasp his. "BREATHE!" whoever yelled it, sounded fainter than a whisper. He was fading, though the pain was intensifying, and he didn't want to go.

A cold, wavering, arrogant voice filled his head and blocked all other senses. He could see the yellow, blazing eyes in his mind, a direct contrast to the wintry voice. **"See what happens when you fight me? You think you can escape me by hiding in your physical body? Well, guess what? You can't! I'll tear your body apart, until you are **_**forced**_** out of your body!"** Hichigo growled, and Ichigo felt the pain explode through his body again as Hichigo's presence and voice faded.

He bowed his back, bending unnaturally as his chest arched into the air, and gasped a ragged breath. Faces swam in and out of his vision. Shinji, Hiyori, Hachi, Lisa, and then his vision faded out. As agony tore at his brain again, he could see Hichigo's face, but Rukia's face swam into his mind's eye and replaced his Hollow's. Chad, Orihime, Tatsuki, Uryu, Keigo, and Mizuiro all paraded past in his mind, before his real vision came back. He forced another ragged breath as the pain seemed to double, which seemed impossible. How much pain could there be? How much pain could his body withstand?

Then, the agony stopped. He was suddenly aware that he was on his feet, stumbling backwards, until he slammed into his bedroom wall. He looked around, dumbly, as seven Vaizard looked at him with dumbfounded expressions. They were all gathered around his body…his body that had a metal chain attached to the chest, and he traced the chain all the way to his own chest. He blinked in surprise, as he realized he was wearing his Shihakusho, which meant he was in Soul Reaper form. How could he, as a Soul Reaper, have a Chain of Fate?

"His body's dead…and because he's human _and _Shinigami…he's tethered to his body with a chain of fate." Shinji murmured, and stood. Ichigo paled. _'I'm in Shinigami form. I'm a spirit. That means that Hichigo can freely--'_ He didn't finish his thought, because pain suddenly split his head open.

He was on his knees, hands holding his head as he screamed. Everyone was around him again, and he groaned as the pain receded. He looked up, grinding his teeth.

"Ichigo, fight him!" Shinji commanded, getting in Ichigo's face. Ichigo shook his head. "I can't! He's too strong!" Ichigo whispered through his teeth.

As if on cue, the pain slammed into his head again, he curled up, cradling his head. It faded, and he hissed as the residual waves of pain rolled through him. "You have to, Ichigo! If you become a Hollow, we won't have any choice but to kill you!" Shinji said, and Ichigo winced.

"Shinji! We've got a problem!" Someone yelled. Ichigo forced himself to look past the gathered Vaizard, and saw Kensei at the hole where his door used to be. Kensei continued. "Several of Ichigo's friends are coming in this direction. They're coming directly for us, like they can sense us."

Ichigo paled. His friends couldn't see him like this. "I have to—AUGH!" He cried, as Hichigo suddenly tore a hole in his mental defenses. He seemed to have only blinked…but he wasn't on the ground anymore. He was holding Shinji up against the wall near Kensei, his hands clamped around Shinji's throat, and there were seven swords against his throat.

Ichigo unclamped his hands, falling back, and was caught by Rose. Ichigo let out a ragged gasp, and Shinji massaged his neck. "Fight back, Ichigo!" Shinji commanded, and Ichigo panted as he patched up the hole Hichigo had torn in his mental defenses.

"Ichigo's friends are here!" Kensei hissed, and suddenly, everyone heard a bright female voice.

"Ichigo!"

Ichigo's head snapped up as he heard Orihime's voice, and then he heard another voice. "Kurosaki! Where are you?"

"Uryu…Orihime?" Ichigo whispered. Then, he clutched at his head as Hichigo drove against Ichigo's flimsy mental defense. Ichigo just barely held onto his consciousness, and fought back the encroaching blackness around his vision.

He looked at the door, seeing Kensei's shocked look, and then saw Orihime. She was sweating slightly, panting, but she looked like something was wrong. Uryu appeared as well, sweating and panting as well. His face was a mask, as usual, and Ichigo couldn't read him. Fear clogged his breathing at Orihime's look, and he choked out, "What's wrong?"

Then, Hichigo slammed against his mental defenses, tearing a tiny hole…just enough to get a bit of control. But, before Hichigo could attack Orihime and Uryu, Rose captured him in a headlock, and Hiyori and Shinji grabbed his arms and held them at his sides. Hichigo retreated as Ichigo frantically beat at him, not wanting Orihime or Uryu harmed, and Ichigo panted at the effort it took to push Hichigo back.

"Ichigo…" Orihime whispered, her voice tortured.

"What happened? Who's hurt?" Ichigo panted out, and Uryu's face became clearly exasperated.

"You idiot!" Uryu yelled suddenly, and everyone froze. All of the Vaizard glared at him, and Orihime looked back at him in surprise. Ichigo almost forgot to keep pushing against Hichigo's mental force.

"You're fighting, and from the looks of it, losing! Yet you're worried someone else is hurt?" Uryu asked, and Ichigo blinked. "Yeah." Ichigo said, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Uryu shook his head, pushing his glasses higher onto the bridge of his nose, and recovered his composure. "We're worried about you, Kurosaki." Uryu said. Ichigo grimaced as Hichigo pushed harder, but he managed to hold his Hollow back.

"How did you know I'm…?" Ichigo asked, when suddenly…he saw the person who must have been responsible. The person not only responsible for them coming…but for everything Ichigo was currently suffering.

Rukia was at the doorway, wearing her Shinigami Shihakusho, her violet eyes flashing as she took in the entire scene in front of her. His voice died in his throat, and he was unable to finish his sentence. Agony ripped through him, different from the pain Hichigo was inflicting, and he took a step back in reaction. Rose clutched him tighter, and Ichigo fought to compose his face, before it revealed his pain.

"Rukia." Ichigo said, as if they had met in the street and it wasn't a surprise. His hurt and anger blossomed in his heart, and he set his jaw. He saw Orihime's angry look, and Uryu seemed unsure as he stood between the two girls.

Hichigo renewed his assault, screaming in victory as he used Ichigo's own anger to fuel his attack. Ichigo gasped once, before his vision abruptly cut out. Then, he could see, but he was astounded that he couldn't move. Or rather…he wasn't controlling his movement. Hichigo was in control of his body.

Hichigo snarled and attempted to jump Rukia. Shinji punched him, and Ichigo felt the pain as Shinji's solid fist hit his jaw…regardless of the fact he wasn't in control of his body. Hichigo stumbled backwards, before Shinji beat on him some more, forcing him to the back wall. Once there, the eight Vaizard had their swords at his throat. Hichigo snarled, "**I suppose I shouldn't be attacking the girl who's responsible for giving me this chance…**"

Ichigo fought vainly against Hichigo's defenses, and Hichigo firmly held him off. **"I should thank you, I guess. If you hadn't screwed up two nights ago, poor fragile Ichigo wouldn't be weak enough for me to take control."**

Rukia stiffened, and her face became ice-cold. Hichigo continued. "**The poor sap acts so much stronger than he is, you know. He was already on a slippery slope, pulling on so much power that night, when he was feeling down about not being able to protect you all. You just happened to be the straw that broke his back, or rather…his heart.**" Hichigo cackled. Ichigo tried to scream his denial, but Hichigo had complete control over his body.

Ichigo could see Orihime's fear, Uryu's stance that indicated he was ready to fire off a few energy bolts at a second's notice, and the carefully composed mask that Rukia hid behind. He couldn't even read if she felt sad, remorseful, guilty, or angry.

"Ichigo, fight back. Come on." Rose murmured in his ear, and Hichigo laughed as Ichigo attempted to.

"**Please! He's so weak, I doubt if I let my guard down, he'd be able to dent my lowered defenses.**" Hichigo snorted, as Ichigo found he couldn't even put the tiniest crack into Hichigo's defenses. **"Besides, with **_**Rukia**_** here, he won't be able to get enough strength to do anything."**

"I swear, if we weren't busy worrying about Ichigo…I'd kill you right where you stand." Hiyori said suddenly, glaring at Rukia. Ichigo wanted to yell at her, but then Hiyori continued.

"I was engaged to a Shinigami in my company, a Third-seat, even though he was my subordinate. When I became a Vaizard, he became afraid of me at first, but at least he got over that. Before we were sentenced to death, he came to me and said that he wasn't afraid of me. But…then he just didn't love me anymore. He didn't think he wanted to be in love with a Hollow/Shinigami Hybrid! He didn't want me anymore…and he left me heartbroken. He's lucky I was strong enough to keep my Hollow at bay, or I would have killed him!" She growled. "But still…you're doing the same to Ichigo, and you have the nerve to stand there! Do you realize how much you hurt him, and how responsible you are for this?" Hiyori yelled jabbing a finger at Ichigo/Hichigo. Hichigo chuckled.

"**If you let me go…I promise I'll kill her for you.**" He proposed to Hiyori, who glared at him.

"Shuddup, no one was talkin' to you!" Hiyori commanded, and Hichigo grinned. Ichigo wanted to hide, he wished he hadn't heard that. He didn't want Rukia to know that she was responsible for this, because even though he was angry at her and hurt…he didn't want to intentionally hurt her.

Hichigo laughed at Ichigo. "**The punk didn't even want you to know that, Rukia! Hah! The pansy, no matter how much you hurt him, won't ever want to hurt you! He's such a wuss!**" He crowed, and he strained against Rose's grip. He might as well have been struggling against a mountain.

Ichigo became enraged, and beat against Hichigo's mental defenses. He hammered away, concentrating on one spot: Hichigo's control of his voice. He hammered on that spot, and Hichigo flinched under his furious assault. "That's it, Ichigo!" Uryu urged suddenly, having noticed Hichigo flinching.

Ichigo pried at that weakened spot, burning with anger at the Hollow, and then once he had that hole made…he started to rip at the rest of the hole to make it bigger. Hichigo pushed at him, however, and suppressed him.

"**Sorry, try again.**" Hichigo laughed. Ichigo screamed, unheard, his frustrations, and Hichigo strained harder against Rose.

"Let Ichigo come back! You don't belong in his body!" Orihime said, with what looked like the beginning of tears in her eyes. Ichigo froze, looking at her. She was so distraught, he didn't want to see her cry. He didn't want to see her cry, because it seemed so wrong. Someone as happy, as good, as pure as Orihime shouldn't be sad…it was one of the most unfair things in the world.

"**I belong in his body as much as he belongs in it! We're fused at the soul, girl. His power is my power, his body is my body!**" Hichigo retorted, and a tear rolled down Orihime's cheek. "**You know…you're pretty enough, if I get free…I won't kill ya. I'll kill everyone else…but I could show you what a real man is like. Not some wuss like Kurosaki.**" Hichigo jeered. Orihime flinched and Uryu put himself in front of her protectively.

Ichigo ripped into Hichigo's defenses, yet again, and tore a hole. He didn't widen it, but tried to squeeze through the small hole. "Sorry, Hichigo…you're going away." He said. He was surprised when his mouth actually moved on his body, and his voice was actually verbal.

"**No. You're still too weak. Even your drive to protect the redhead and the dark haired Quincy freak is too weak! You won't ever be able to emerge!**" Hichigo snarled in reply, and strained to push Ichigo out. Ichigo wedged himself firmly in Hichigo's defenses, as Hichigo battered his mind. Ichigo was left reeling by the power of Hichigo's assault, but grunted, "No. I'm strong enough. I have to be."

"**Fool. You can't beat me…not with a broken spirit. The only thing you're doing is fighting the inevitable! **_**I'm**_** king now, and you're just a horse that needs to be broken in!**" Hichigo growled. Ichigo gasped as Hichigo won, shoving his consciousness outside of the control zone. Ichigo was about to throw himself back into the assault, when Shinji cursed.

"Take him to the training room. Hachi, lock him in a barrier. Ichigo, don't waste your strength." Shinji ordered, and Ichigo stopped. Rose, Hiyori, and Shinji dragged Hichigo towards the stairs to the training room, as he struggled against them futilely.

"Bring his body, Quincy." Shinji snapped as they passed Uryu. Uryu gave Shinji a blistering look, but did as he was bid and slung Ichigo's body over his shoulders, and then followed. Rukia and Orihime were shoved to the back of the procession, following Love. Orihime didn't even look at Rukia…but Rukia watched the redhead. She was crying silently, and Rukia knew she was despairing over Ichigo's predicament. Rukia felt like crying herself, but she held it in. She was still processing everything that she had been confronted with.

Everyone followed Shinji, Hiyori, and Rose as they carried Ichigo down into the training room. Hachi erected a barrier, similar to the time that they trapped Ichigo when he fought for dominance the first time. Uryu deposited his body, as Shinji instructed him to, and then left the barrier. "Let him go in three, two, one!" Shinji commanded, and then the three Vaizard flash-stepped out of the barrier. Hichigo didn't bother to move, because he knew he couldn't overwhelm Hachi's barrier. He boredly looked around, as Ichigo saw what he was seeing.

The eight Vaizard sat in a circle around the square barrier, just as they had the first time, leaving Orihime and Uryu and Rukia standing outside of the circle awkwardly. "Ichigo, listen to me." Hiyori said, standing and walking to the barrier wall. Hichigo smiled amusedly at her, and waited for her to talk. He was humoring her.

"You've got to get over her." Hiyori said, her voice cold and hard. Hichigo stood there, motionless, still in control of Ichigo's body. But inside, Ichigo shook his head. He couldn't.

"**Kurosaki says he can't.**" Hichigo relayed, bored. Ichigo could hear his thinking…he was hoping for a show.

"You have to, Ichigo. None of us were this bad, but we know the clincher. You have to get over that person, or you're screwed. Come to terms with it." Shinji said, standing and walking to the barrier wall as well.

"**He says he can't. He's stupid…in my opinion. Why fall for her? He could have done better.**" Hichigo scoffed.

"Shut up, Hollow." Hiyori snapped. She looked over her shoulder at the still emotionless Rukia, and glared. Rukia's face was cold, emotionless…the same mask Ichigo knew from when they weren't close. She would hide behind that mask so much…and here she was doing it again. Did she realize how badly it hurt him?

"Just because _she_ doesn't want you, Ichigo, doesn't mean there's not someone else out there for you." Lisa said, standing and striding to the barrier's wall. " She might not love you enough, but there _will_ be someone who will." Lisa said, and Ichigo was surprised that she was one of the ones who understood what he was going through.

"That's it!" Orihime finally cried, whirling and turning on Rukia. Rukia showed visible shock as Orihime stomped over to her.

"I can't stand it anymore, Rukia! How can you be so cold, so emotionless? Don't you have anything to say to him? ANYTHING? Even just a lame apology, or maybe a denial?" Orihime cried, and Ichigo listened, surprised.

"If you don't love him, just tell him!" Orihime demanded, tears running down her face. "Don't hurt him and draw it out. Just say it, so he can find someone else who actually cares for him, like Tatsuki or even me!" Her face was flushed as she yelled at Rukia. Rukia took a step back from Orihime's verbal assault, and stared wide-eyed.

"If you can't take it, Rukia, if you can't stand the wait or don't care for him anymore…just stop it! Just get it over with, so someone who loves him enough to wait on him and show him how wanted and loved he is can work on fixing the mess you've made!" Orihime cried, and Uryu took a few anxious steps towards the girls and placed himself between them to block any blows. Ichigo could see that this had been eating at Orihime for a while, and that this had been it. Then something else hit him. Orihime said _'so he can find someone who actually cares for him, like Tatsuki or even me!'_…so that meant…that Orihime and Tatsuke had feelings for him?

He became so disoriented that suddenly, he was no longer in his body. He was in his mental plane. Rain drenched him, soaking him through his Shihakusho, and he shivered. The rain…how he hated rain!

"**When you're distraught, in pain…sad…it rains here.**" A voice said, its deep timbre sad. Ichigo spun, his movement sending water flying, and blinked in surprise. In the cold rain, standing only a few feet from Ichigo, was Zangetsu. His long hair and clothing stuck to him, soaked, and his face was drawn into a pained look.

Ichigo looked around, and saw it was only him and Zangetsu. They were the only ones stuck inside here…as the rain echoed around. He shivered. "I'm sorry." Ichigo said, meaning it. How did Zangetsu stand it? Being here, being rained on…being alone…

"**It hasn't rained like this…for a few weeks. I was hoping Rukia would be the one to heal your deep, jagged wounds…**" Zangetsu said, looking up into the wild and dark clouds that poured its deluge of water on them.

"How long has it been raining now?" Ichigo asked, wincing. He took a step forward, his foot splashing in a deep puddle. It was so hard to hear over the roar of the storm, the rain.

"**Two days, two-and-a-half if you include the moment Rukia rejected you.**" Zangetsu whispered, but Ichigo heard his voice like a shout. For two and a half days, Zangetsu had been trapped in this lonely world, being rained on…

"Why is it so lonely here? Why isn't it more…homey?" Ichigo asked loudly, trying to be heard over the storm. He hadn't really disliked this place much…except now that he felt the terror of being alone and rained on in this empty world.

"**Because...you aren't bonded with anyone. If you were to bond with another Soul Reaper, her Zanpakuto and I would share presences…being companions as much as you and your loved one. Did you know, the reason it's like this…is because deep inside that's all you really are? Lonely. That's why its so wide, so large…so empty. Because it's how you feel. Even with Rukia beside you…you felt alone. She didn't understand your pain, your struggle…and while you loved her, she never understood. A part of you realized that at all times. Hence…this place.**" Zangetsu said, gesturing with a wide sweeping motion. Ichigo looked around, and lowered his head. Rain drenched him, dripping off of him like he was a living faucet.

This place reminded him, with its atmosphere and its wide-openness…of a day in his past. He shivered as images flooded his mind. Stones stained red, a weight crushing him, rain drowning him…his dead mother fallen on top of him to protect him. He fell to his knees, clutching at his head. "STOP!" He hissed, and Zangetsu muttered, "**Your wounds are deep…jagged…**"

That reminded him of another day. The same day…but a different time. How it had been unlike every other day like it. It had been hot, sunny…dry. It had rained later, when Grand Fisher had attacked…but Ichigo had actually greeted the rain then. It had seemed fitting. But he was losing something that was screaming for his attention. '_That day…what was it?_'

Then new images assaulted him. Zangetsu's words had triggered the memory.

(_Flashback_)

_Ichigo saw Rukia, as he raced up the steps, racing down the steps towards him. Their was a path to his right, her left, that he felt would lead to the Hollow. They both skidded as they turned at the same time, their feet almost touching as they were suddenly side-by-side and running down that path._

"_Hi." He panted._

"_Oh!" Rukia said dryly, as if she was surprised. '_As if._' He thought._

"_If you're here, we must be going in the right direction." Ichigo panted as they raced down the wide dirt path._

"_Of course! I'm a professional!" Rukia snorted, and Ichigo didn't argue. How many years of Soul Reaping experience did she have over him? He waited for it…the inevitable questions, pestering him about his mother's death. A painful hurt, even though the wound was six or so years old. But no questions came. He tried to compose his face to hide his hurt. He had practiced in the mirror so many times, to make sure that he could hide his pain from the world, underneath his hard frown._

"_Aren't you going to ask me anything?" He finally asked. Rukia was silent as they sped down the path, growing closer to the Hollow presence. They were fast…but Ichigo had a sinking feeling they weren't fast enough._

_Finally Rukia spoke. "Would you even answer me if I did?" She asked, quietly, but he heard her easily._

_How was it, he wondered, that they were so close right now? They were so close their skin was almost brushing as they ran and kept pace with each other…and she was in tune exactly to what he was thinking. She knew he wouldn't tell her anything if he was pestered. He was silent, brooding._

"_It's your business." Rukia finally said. "It's a deep, jagged wound. I don't know how to ask about it…without dredging up your pain, and rubbing salt in that wound." Rukia said. They sprang down six stone steps, easily flying over them with the speed they were running. Ichigo listened with surprise._

"_I don't know what to say." Rukia admitted, panting slightly. "So I'll wait."_

_Ichigo looked at her, his face the carefully composed mask he had constructed so many years ago. "When you feel like talking, when you want to tell me…I'll listen." She said, looking at him with a soft smile. He blinked._

"_I'll just wait…until then." She said softly. He nodded as he ran. "Thanks." He said…and he meant it._

(_End Flashback_)

Rukia's words, Zangetsu's words…all of it triggered yet another set of memories. Two and a half days ago, when he had visited Rukia. After walking all the way from Urahara's, talking to his dad, talking to his sister's…he had gone to see Rukia. He had woken her, and her face had shown surprise. But…at the same time it had shown something else. A carefully composed, carefully constructed mask. It had cracks though, he realized. Her biting her lip as she 'examined his hair'…wasn't from holding back a comment. It was her attempting to hide from him. Now as he looked back on the memory, his hindsight crystal clear, he could see it. There was pain in her eyes. She was…suffering. She had been protected and safe that night, though.

But…what about the previous nights? Had she been harmed? Was she hiding it from him? What was it?

He staggered to his feet, and Zangetsu knew what was on his mind. After all…their power was shared, and their souls were fused at the core. "**You think that she was harmed?**" Zangetsu murmured.

"That would explain her freezing up when I kissed her…and her lie." Ichigo whispered. He wasn't stupid. He had seen the lie in her eyes when she said that he had just caught her off guard and that it wasn't like she hadn't wanted him to kiss her. Had he misplaced the lie? Was it that she had been glad to see him, but she couldn't stand to have him touch her? He froze. Years of protecting his little sisters flew through his mind. Isshin's constant talks to them about vigilance and no matter what…if you're hurt or made uncomfortable in a way by someone that isn't right…never be afraid to talk to someone about it. He also remembered reading about how after such a shocking incident, most women shunned physical contact for weeks. They would seize up, freeze, or flee. He felt a thick, putrid sickness creeping into his system at the thought. Had Rukia been…?

Rukia had been safe for the past few days before that. The only time she hadn't been around people he actually trusted…was the day before. She said she had gone to Soul Society. She had seen Hanataro, and helped Renji pick out the team to visit and train them in Karakura. She said she had said goodbye to everyone and come home late…but had she come straight home?

Ichigo's mind flew, racing and filling in gaps of knowledge. Rukia had avoided eye contact while she said she had gone straight home. She had fidgeted, just out of boredom he had assumed at the time…by wrapping her arms securely around herself. She had closed herself off with that gesture. Ichigo almost hurled.

"She's…" Ichigo choked out, but Zangetsu was on the same page as he was.

"**Hiding it."** Zangetsu finished. Ichigo felt fury burn through him, stronger than anything he had ever felt. Even stronger than when he had seen Chad two nights ago, bleeding on the rooftop behind Shinji. He had been unable to protect Chad and he had been furious. But this rage…was like comparing a candle's flame to a bonfire.

The next thing he knew, he was back in his body, right outside of Hichigo's defenses. Hichigo could sense something was different. Hichigo was afraid of the anger inside of Ichigo…Ichigo could feel it. He saw through his own eyes, seeing Uryu holding Orihime back now, and Rukia standing shocked. He looked close, seeing bags under Rukia's eyes. A faint glistening in her eyes caught his attention…tears.

Rukia choked out, "Then I'll leave. If you believe you care for him more, then I'll let you take care of him." She spun to leave, and Ichigo roared. Hichigo's shock was less than his own, as he shredded Hichigo's defenses like tissue paper. He got control of his body back, but he hadn't forced Hichigo out yet.

"RUKIA!" He roared, and flew at the barrier. He struck it, scaring Mashiro, who had been guarding that part. Everyone's eyes were on him, and Rukia spun back. A lone tear rolled down her face.

"Don't go!" Ichigo pleaded. He felt Hichigo struggle against Ichigo's anger that held him off from controlling his body. He snarled and shoved Hichigo away, throwing him far away. He slammed Hichigo into his previous mental prison, his anger dominating the Hollow so completely, Hichigo didn't even fight. He _couldn't_ fight it, not with the strength Ichigo suddenly wielded.

Rukia was standing still, staring at him. He felt a strange sensation, and he was abruptly yanked backwards off his feet. "Ichigo!" Rukia cried, and then she ran at the orange barrier. He was flying backwards through the air, and then…he hit the ground hard. He gasped, and felt a strange pain slice through every part of him.

He flew up, sitting up straight, and blinked as the pain disappeared. He looked down, and saw he was in his body. Had his domination of Hichigo righted his body's condition somehow? Or had Hachi healed his body so all he had needed to do was dominate Hichigo to return? It didn't matter. He flew to his feet, and ran to the section of the barrier Rukia pressed against. Her eyes were wide with disbelief, as he slowed and touched the orange barrier. He pressed his large hands over the spots where she had placed hers…and looked down through the clear energy barrier.

"Hachi! Lower the barrier!" Hiyori called, and the barrier cracked between Ichigo and Rukia. They both took a single step back, as the barrier shattered into thousands of pieces. But…their eyes stayed locked. He could see the confusion, hurt, guilt, pain…all so clear in her eyes now. How could he have been blind to it before?

As soon as the shield's pieces were disintegrated, he crossed the gap between them in one long stride. He was about to wrap her in a hug, when he remembered his whole reason for gaining control…the whole reason everything started.

He stopped in front of her, and cautiously lowered his arms. Her eyes showed confusion, and he swallowed. His throat was suddenly dry. He couldn't think of what to say to her, how to get what he needed to say across. So…he used her own words.

"It's your business." He said, and her eyes widened. He could feel everyone's eyes on them…Orihime's the most intense.

"It's a deep, jagged wound." Ichigo choked out, and fought the urge to glance away. He had to keep eye contact, so she could see how much he meant these words. "I don't know how to ask about it…without dredging up your pain, and rubbing salt in that wound." Rukia's eyes were wide, and he saw recognition flash in her violet orbs.

"I don't know what to say. So I'll wait." He whispered, and he closed his eyes for a moment. "I wish I knew what to say, to make you feel it's okay…but I don't. So…" He took a breath and opened his eyes

"When you feel like talking, when you want to tell me…I'll listen. I'll just wait until then." He said, and reached one hand slowly up so he wouldn't scare her. He saw her eyes flash to his right hand, as he moved it to her eye level. He placed it on her left cheek, wiping away one of the tears.

"When you think that you can trust me enough to tell me, to let me try to understand and help heal the hurt…I'll be waiting." He whispered, adding what he could of his own words. He felt it then. The exhaustion, the hunger, the thirst…everything. He had no more adrenaline, no more energy. Not after two and a half days of no food, water, or rest as he fought his Hollow.

His body trembled, his eyes blurred, and his knees buckled. He fell, hearing only one last thing before he passed out. Rukia's soft, disbelieving yet grateful voice as she said his name.

"Ichigo…"

______________________________________________________________

*yells into bullhorn* AND THAT'S A WRAP! Cut, wrap and print it! That's by far my most favorite chapter written! so, lemme know what you guys thought!

FR1


	16. Chapter 16

BLEACH: Listen To Your Heart

Written By: FlexRhysode1

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**: **For those of you who wonder what my updating schedule is: I honestly don't have much of one. BUT! I will make one. Every two to three weeks (due to college courses and work) I'll update…but I won't always just update with ONE chapter. :) I might surprise you with a few in a row! But still. Every two to three weeks is my new updating schedule!**

THANKS FOR ANY AND AAAALLL REVIEWS! It makes me happy to read any criticisms or insults or compliments! And, I hope you guys enjoy this chappy!

CHAPTER 16: The True Goal

Rukia watched as Ichigo collapsed, and then suddenly the now-black-haired boy was being supported by two Vaizard. Hiyori and Shinji were supporting him under his arms, though their height levels were uneven, and they held him tight. Ichigo was out like a light, unconscious before they could even register it.

It was silent for a moment, as Rukia gazed down in Ichigo's face. How had he known? How could he have known? The words he used, were exactly what she had spoken to him a few months ago when they were on their way to fight Grand Fisher. The words he had spoken were hers, but he added his own…and told her what she needed to hear. He understood. He saw her hidden pain, no matter how much she tried to hide it…and he wanted to help her.

Tears streamed down her face, no matter how much she tried to wipe them away, and she sniffled. Shinji and Hiyori examined her closely, but Rukia didn't care. She reached out with her right hand and caressed Ichigo's warm cheek. He was much warmer than he should have been, probably due to all the stress his body was now coping with. She caressed his cheek slowly, and whispered, "Thank you…Ichigo."

She had no idea how much he suspected, or knew, but she knew that he understood enough. Something in his eyes, when they had been separated by the barrier, had told her that he had realized something important. And then, he used the words she had used to explain how she wasn't sure how to address his pain all those months ago. How she saw the pain, even through his carefully constructed mask, but how she didn't know how to address or deal with it. So he saw through her…and while she had come to save him, he ended up trying to save her. How could she deserve him?

"We're gonna feed him liquids and foods with an IV. His body needs it…so we're gonna take him to his room." Hiyori said, and Rukia nodded. Shinji addressed her and Uryu and Orihime. "Please stay here for a while, while we take care of him." He asked politely, but Rukia knew that it was just a courtesy. The other six Vaizard could hold them here if they tried to leave. She locked her eyes on Ichigo's pale, drawn face once more…and then Hiyori and Shinji flash-stepped to Ichigo's room.

Rukia stood there, as still as a statue, until she heard someone advance towards her. She judged from the gentle sounds, that it was Uryu, and she was proven right as he spoke to her…close to her back. "Rukia…what…what was he talking about?" Uryu asked. Rukia closed her eyes, and took a deep breath.

"I…I'm not sure." She lied. She was sure he had deduced something…judging from the look in his eyes she had seen. She looked back at Uryu over her right shoulder. "But…apparently, things are better." She wiped away the tears from her eyes, and was surprised when she looked forward once more. Lisa was standing in front of her, her face curious.

"He loves you." Lisa said, and Rukia blinked. "After such a deteriorated condition…I've never seen someone be able to rebound and dominate their Hollow with such speed and strength. He did it…for you." Lisa said, and Rukia stayed motionless and silent, unsure if this required a reply. Lisa stared at her for a few more moments, and then nodded to herself and walked away. Rukia watched her go, thoroughly confused and uneasy now. What was that about?

Then, Rukia heard the sound of someone performing Shunpo. She turned, as Shinji and Hiyori blurred into existence a few feet from her. They stood between Uryu and Orihime and Rukia.

"Hachi…keep an eye on him." Shinji said, and the massive Vaizard rose to his feet.

"Of course." Hachi replied, and lumbered off. The rest of the Vaizard gathered together, standing in a group with Shinji and Hiyori.

"Why don't we get something important out of the way." Shinji suggested lightly, looking back and forth between Rukia and Orihime. "Find a seat." He said, and Rukia knew that despite his cheery demeanor…there was something dangerous under the surface of his voice.

She saw a boulder small enough for her to sit on, and walked towards it. Uryu and Orihime sat with her, though Uryu made sure to sit between the two girls. Orihime didn't look at Rukia, and Rukia knew she was still angry. After all…Ichigo had just chosen Rukia yet again.

The Vaizard lined up in a loose line formation in front of the three of Ichigo's friends. They sat on the ground, their faces emotionless. Rukia examined the Vaizard, surprised at how they seemed like ordinary people. Well, except for the girl with the green hair, but still. But at the same time, she knew they were hundreds of times more dangerous than a normal person.

"Would you please explain to us how you found us?" Shinji asked, and Rukia blinked. He was addressing her, apparently thinking she was the leader of their group at the moment.

"I didn't." Rukia admitted softly. She cast a look at Orihime. "Orihime was able to sense Ichigo somehow…and I just followed her." Orihime didn't look at Rukia, but kept her face forward.

"Well, Orihime…how were you able to find us? Please explain it." Shinji asked. Orihime pursed her lips.

"I…I've always been able to sense Ichigo's reiatsu, no matter the distance. Except for lately. I think I'm more in tune to it than most people." Orihime said, and Rukia clenched her jaw at Orihime's veiled jab. "All of a sudden, I could feel him…but at the same time it had a strange quality to it. I ran, and they followed me." Orihime murmured.

"How were you able to get past Hachi's barrier? It's designed specifically to block any living entities, spiritual or human." Hiyori asked, her face hard.

Orihime looked at the ground. "When I saw the barrier, I realized it was just like my shield. It was orange, bright…and by then I couldn't sense Ichigo anymore. I knew that the barrier was hiding him, and I knew I had to get through. All I did was walk through it." She said, but none of the Vaizards allowed their emotions to show.

"And how did Rukia and Uryu get in?" Shinji prodded. Orihime shrugged. "I don't know. I wasn't watching them. As soon as I was through the shield…I was running because I could sense Ichigo again." She replied.

Shinji turned to Rukia and Uryu. "How did you get through?" He asked.

Rukia explained it as best as she could. "Once Orihime passed through it…it was like she left a temporary bubble in the shield. Uryu and I got through before it closed again."

"So Orihime disrupted his field for a few seconds, and you passed through." Shinji stated, and Rukia nodded. Shinji sighed and raised his hand. He pinched the bridge of his nose between his fingers and sighed.

"You've just undone Hachi's most protective and efficient barrier, one that's been active for decades." Shinji stated. "That bubble probably leaked all of our un-shielded reiatsu to the surrounding area, and activated Soul Society probes. Right now, we're shielded from view by Hachi's barrier. All that will appear is an empty building with no spiritual pressures…but the surrounding area will be contaminated. You've undone decades of effort…"

"You've just made things more difficult." Hiyori spat, and her hand reached for her Zanpakuto. Shinji stayed her hand, calmly.

"Don't." He said, and dropped both his hands to his sides.

"We'll have to move to a secondary location now. We can't be here anymore." Shinji stated flatly, and Rukia blinked. She fought back the trembling at the thought of Ichigo leaving, and whispered, "I'm sorry…I had no idea."

"Well, what's done is done." Shinji sighed. "As soon as Ichigo gains consciousness, and is able to move, we'll leave. We'll pack up and be gone before Soul Society sends anyone to investigate."

Suddenly, Hachi's voice reached their ears. "We have a Captain-level Reiatsu outside my barrier! He attempted to break in, but right now my barrier is holding!"

Hiyori shrieked a curse and drew her Zanpakuto, as did the other Vaizard. "Look what you've done!" Hiyori howled.

Rukia's mind raced, trying to find a way out of this. "Shinji, put on your mask, and come with me." She said, and got up off the boulder. She strode quickly to the stairs, and felt everyone follow her.

"**What are you planning?**" Shinji asked, and Rukia heard his now distorted voice. He had donned his mask. Good.

"I'm planning on backing up Ichigo's back-story to 'Hichigo'. Go along with what I say, and if you see where I'm going…try to back me up. Don't volunteer information without a direct question from Hitsugaya." Rukia said quickly, knowing it was Hitsugaya who was outside the shield.

They reached the warehouse's front door, and Rukia spun. She regarded the people following her and hissed, "Get away! Hide. Don't let Hitsugaya see you!" Then, she spun and reached for the door handle.

Shinji's hand met hers on the handle, keeping her from opening the door. She looked up at him, fighting the shock at the sight of his strange Hollow mask. It resembled an Egyptian Pharaoh's mask…and his burning golden eyes pierced into her. She asked harshly, "Do you trust me?"

Shinji was silent, before Hachi yelled from Ichigo's room, "He's attempting to break in again! My barrier won't hold against another attack!"

Shinji nodded. "**More than I should**." He answered Rukia, and let go of her hand. She yanked open the door, and strode out. She couldn't see the orange barrier anymore, probably because she was on the inside, but she knew the exact point that it started. Right at that point, Hitsugaya stood with his Zanpakuto drawn, his eyes fierce and glaring. He didn't show any surprise he might have felt at seeing Rukia…but his eyes flew wide when Shinji appeared behind Rukia and shut the warehouse door behind him.

Rukia cast a glance behind her, and saw that Shinji had his Zanpakuto out. He was wearing tan slacks, a black button up shirt, and a brown leather Jacket. He looked stylish for a Hollow, she thought. She pulled her thoughts back together as Shinji snarled.

"**Stop attacking the barrier, or I'll kill you.**" Shinji growled, and Hitsugaya lowered his sword. She was pretty sure it was shock that had caused him to lower his blade, but she kept her face impassive.

"Rukia…who is this?" Hitsugaya asked, his voice hoarse. She saw his eyes flickering around, as if looking for more Hollows like Shinji.

"I believe you owe an explanation first, Captain Hitsugaya. Why did you follow me, and why are you attacking the barrier?" Rukia snapped. Hitsugaya's eyes narrowed at her disrespect, but he answered. His eyes were now locked on Shinji.

"I followed you, because I felt concerned when you and Ms. Inoue and the Quincy ran off. I was attacking the barrier, to get to you. I wasn't sure if you were in danger…" Hitsugaya said, and she sensed his lie easily. He wasn't concerned about them. He wanted to know why they ran off…and with his suspicions, she was sure he was sure they were going to see 'Hichigo'.

"We were in no danger." Rukia said coldly. "I was establishing a relationship with Hichigo and his companions. You remember the phone call I made, which you eavesdropped on?" She asked, and Hitsugaya's ears burned red. She felt grim satisfaction at his embarrassment. "I decided to continue without Hichigo, because he wasn't available. This was important, and you've interrupted." She said. Hitsugaya flushed angrily, but his mouth remained shut.

"I apologize…" He said stiffly, and Rukia fought back a smirk.

"**So this is the Captain you and Hichigo spoke of. Hm. Hichigo made him seem more…polite.**" Shinji said, and Rukia fought back a laugh. He was playing along perfectly.

"I am Captain Toshiro Hitsugaya, of Tenth Company. May I ask your name?" Hitsugaya asked cautiously, sheathing his Zanpakuto. Rukia stepped aside as Shinji stepped up to the barrier, and she watched as Shinji regarded the small Captain. "**I am Shinko Jihira**," Rukia managed to keep her face blank as she instantly realized he had scrambled his name together to make a new name, "**Leader of the Masked Army…head Anti-Arrancar.**" Shinji said, and Hitsugaya blinked. Rukia read him carefully, and saw that he was surprised at the titles.

"How many of there are you?" Hitsugaya asked in surprise. Shinji's eyes gave nothing away. "**Our number is of no concern at the moment. Not until an alliance is made, if one will indeed be made.**"

Hitsugaya inclined his head, and Rukia knew that he realized not only was he out-powered…but most likely out-ranked. He was a captain, while this 'Hollow' was the leader of his kind. "I apologize." Hitsugaya said hastily, and Shinji inclined his head slightly as well. "**Of course.**" Shinji said.

"Rukia…could I ask what kinds of things you are talking about? Nothing that Soul Society wouldn't approve of, as in possible alliance terms?" Hitsugaya asked, but Rukia really knew he was just testing her.

"I…" She paused, and then she bit her lip. She had to do it. "I was talking with Shinji about the possibility of allowing each other an act of goodwill." She stated, and Hitsugaya blinked in surprise. "Oh?" He asked, clearly asking for clarification.

Shinji regarded her carefully, his eyes cautioning her. "Yes. We were discussing the possibility of allowing us to take one of them into Soul Society." She said, and Shinji's eyes widened momentarily in surprise. Hitsugaya however choked out, "What?"

"I happen to need a guard, Captain, if I were to go into Soul Society." She said coldly, and Hitsugaya froze. "Why?" He asked.

"There was…an incident several nights ago. Harm befell me, and I was threatened. I plan on going to report the man, but I was afraid to before. But then I remembered how strong Hichigo was…and I thought it might be possible for me not to die when I go back. I thought perhaps I could ask for Hichigo or one of his companions for a guard, an act of goodwill on their part. Our act of Goodwill would be allowing them in Soul Society…and giving them the chance to speak to a negotiator so we don't go to war with someone so strong or alienate a possible ally against Aizen." Rukia hastily said. Hitsugaya's eyes hardened as he heard her reason…and she hesitantly looked at Shinji. His eyes were just as unreadable.

"I see. You wouldn't have felt protected enough by your friends?" Hitsugaya asked stiffly. Rukia frowned and looked away as she answered. "It's not that…as much as I wouldn't wish for my friends to die, when I know how strong the man is. Renji wouldn't stand a chance, and neither would most of my other friends." She murmured.

"So you thought a Hollow," Hitsugaya asked incredulously, "would be better?"

"A Hollow who never wanted to be a Hollow. A Hollow…whose strength made you tremble, Captain." Rukia replied softly, but her eyes were hard and angry as she regarded Hitsugaya. She clinched it for him. "A Hollow…who protected my friend from dying by the hands of Tousen."

"So you think you owe him at least a chance." Hitsugaya sighed, and Rukia nodded. Hitsugaya frowned. "And what did the Leader say?" He asked.

Shinji looked carefully at Rukia. "**We hadn't decided yet…but I am leaning towards allowing it. To be on good terms with Soul Reapers would be strange…but if Hichigo feels we have a chance…we'll take it. Besides…if anything were to happen to Hichigo…**" Shinji paused and looked at Hitsugaya. "**Soul Society would have to deal with Aizen…with the Masked Army as Allies.**"

Hitsugaya flinched visibly at the thought of Arrancars, 'Inner Hollows', and three ex-Shinigami Captains attacking together. Soul Society would be doomed. "Nothing would happen…we wouldn't attack Hollows who don't eat Konpaku." Hitsugaya hastily reassured Shinji. Shinji nodded.

"**Good. If you'll excuse us, Captain Hitsugaya…we need to finalize things, and I need to see how all the others see this. That…and to see if Hichigo will even accept.**" Shinji said, and Hitsugaya bowed.

"Of course. I apologize for my actions earlier." Hitsugaya murmured, and Shinji waved it off. "**Just a misunderstanding, no harm done. Now, if you'll excuse me.**" Shinji said, and walked back inside the warehouse.

"Rukia…are you sure you wouldn't want others to guard you? We could call in your brother, or…someone else. Anyone else." Hitsugaya whispered. Rukia shook her head. "I'd rather Hichigo. He's strong enough to protect me from anyone." She murmured, and turned to leave.

"Rukia…how strong is Hichigo in comparison to the rest of them?" Hitsugaya called. Rukia continued to walk to the door, and gripped the doorknob as she answered. She looked over her shoulder at him and answered with the truth as she could sense it. "He's decently strong…but still one of the weakest."

Hitsugaya paled as Rukia entered the Warehouse, and she shut the door on him.

"As soon as he's conscious, you can run it by him." Shinji said, as soon as Rukia shut the door. She turned, and saw Shinji letting his mask dissolve. "If you're really under threat, Ichigo won't let anyone else go anyway." He said.

"She's under threat? By who?" Uryu asked, appearing. The rest of the Vaizard appeared, and Hiyori stomped forward.

"So he bought it?" She asked, and Shinji nodded.

"Now he knows…this is the location of the 'Inner Hollows', the 'Masked Army'." Shinji said flatly. Hiyori snorted.

"Damn. So much for being invisible." She mumbled.

"You're honestly going to go through with this?" Rukia asked Shinji, who shrugged.

"Ichigo wanted to try something like this anyways, so it's not a big deal. He probably would have convinced me anyway. Besides, it's not like I could just refuse this, and expect Ichigo to go along with it. He'd barge his way out, and cause problems. So, if this is the way to keep him safe and guarded and happy…I'll take it over being found and killed." Shinji said, and turned away.

"Orihime, Uryu…you should go back to school. Rukia, you can stay until Ichigo regains consciousness, to explain things to him." Shinji said, talking to the two humans, but gesturing to Rukia without looking at her. Rukia bowed slightly, and started to walk away. She saw Uryu and Orihime exchange a glance, and they started to leave. They passed each other, and Rukia paused.

"I am sorry that you're hurt over him, Orihime. I can only hope that you'll find someone who loves you as much as you've loved Ichigo. But…I love him, and I won't give him up now. I can't." She said, and Orihime stiffened. They didn't look at each other, but continued on their way. Rukia didn't look back as she heard the door open and shut. She continued walking, going to Ichigo's room, where Hachigen was sitting beside Ichigo's bed.

The giant Vaizard was so large, even on his bottom, he was taller than she was. She knelt next to him, resting her hands on Ichigo's prone form in the middle of the bed. He was hooked up to several IV's, which led to bags of fluids and nutrients on a stand that looked like it was from a Hospital.

"He needs a lot of rest. Usually I would use a healing Kido to repair his body and mind so he could wake up faster…but I think it would be best to let his body handle it on its own time." Hachi murmured, looking down at her. She looked up at him, and nodded.

"I'll stay with him for a while, but if he doesn't wake up in five or six hours…I need to go back to his family." Rukia said softly, looking back down at Ichigo. His face was so pale, drawn…he looked sick, even in unconsciousness. "I have a feeling he won't wake for a day or so…so would you call me when he does wake?" She whispered, and reached out and stroked his face. He didn't even respond, he was in so deep of a sleep.

"Of course. As soon as he shows any signs of waking, I will inform you." Hachi murmured, and Rukia inclined her head. "Thank you." She murmured, and then turned her attention back to Ichigo. She just knelt there, content to be able to stroke the soft skin of his face. She didn't care that her Gigai was at school, and that she was in a hideout completely surrounded by Vaizards…all she cared about was the feel of his warm skin against her hand.

"Ichigo…I'm sorry." She whispered, and stroked his arm. She fervently hoped that he would forgive her, when she explained how weak she had been and unable to defend herself. She hoped Ichigo would still love her.

******************************

Friday

Kurosaki Family House

4:00 a.m.

A strange chirping sound woke Rukia from her sleep, and her violet eyes flew open. Alert and clearheaded immediately, she recognized the sound. She sat up, and reached out with her hand and plucked the Soul Pager off of Ichigo's desk next to the bed. She flipped it open, breathless and anxious. "Hello?" She asked.

For two days, she had been without contact from the Vaizards. Well, not completely out of contact. She would call twice a day, once in the morning and once in the evening, to see if Ichigo was awake yet. He had been asleep for two days, and the Vaizard reassured her nothing was wrong. She had been at her wits-end for the past two days, constantly worrying.

"Rukia. He's waking." A high-pitched voice said, and Rukia recognized Mashiro's voice.

"He is?" Rukia asked, her voice going up an octave due to her surprise.

"Yep. His eyes just opened. Hey, Berry!" Mashiro chirped, to Ichigo and Rukia, and Rukia laughed as she heard Ichigo's reply.

"Damnit, Mashiro, don't jump on me! You're worse than Yachiru!" He growled, and Rukia closed her e yes. She could picture everything in her head, his face as he roughly attempted to shove Mashiro off, and the eight Vaizard gathered around the teenager.

"I'm not worse than anyone! I'm _better_ than everyone!" Mashiro laughed, undeterred. Rukia heard Shinji's voice next.

"Sorry, Rukia. Mashiro's being trounced by Ichigo at the moment. Hold on." He said, and Rukia fought back a laugh. Her mood was suddenly improved, and she was giddy. Ichigo was awake! After two long days, he was awake!

"Here we go. Ichigo…phone for you." Shinji finally said, after a loud commotion in the background.

"Hello?" Ichigo asked, panting slightly. Rukia could almost picture his confused frown, though it was harder to think of him with black hair, and how his eyebrows drew so tightly together it looked like they were permanently welded.

She breathed out his name like a sigh of relief. "Ichigo." She whispered.

His breath caught, she could hear it, and she could imagine his face changing…going from hard-as-rock to a relaxed and loving look. "Rukia." He murmured. His voice held the affection she longed to experience firsthand, but she knew she would have to wait.

"Are you okay?" She asked him, and she heard him grunt an affirmative.

"Yeah. How long was I out?" He asked, and she heard someone in the background speak.

"TWO DAYS?" Ichigo half-yelled, and Rukia winced.

"Yes." Rukia affirmed.

"Geez. Um…I'll be right over." Ichigo said, and she heard several Vaizards start protesting.

"No, Ichigo…not yet." Rukia cautioned, and Ichigo asked in a flat voice, "What?"

She winced. "Not that I don't want to see you…believe me, seeing you is number one on my list." She reassured him, but he didn't make any noises. "It's just that…we have things to explain to you. _I_ have things to explain to you." She murmured.

"You don't have to tell me anything until you're ready." Ichigo said firmly, and she shook her head.

"I will tell you…but that's the thing. I can't tell you yet. You've been out so long, that I don't have any time. Today I'm going with your father to Urahara's basement to train for Bankai. I'll be gone for today, Saturday, and Sunday." She said, giving him half of the reason. She didn't want to say that if she did let him come over, she wouldn't want to let him go again.

"When do you leave?" Ichigo asked, and she heard the slight sullenness in his voice.

Rukia glanced at the clock. "He said 6, and it's four…" She replied.

"Okay. But as soon as you're done, you'll call me right?" Ichigo asked.

She was about to answer when Ichigo snapped, "No. I'm on the phone right now, wait your turn! No, damnit, you can't talk to her!"

She heard grunting, struggling, the sound of someone being hit, and then Ichigo howling in pain. "JERK!" Ichigo howled.

"Bastard!" Hiyori yelled, and then spoke into the phone. "Rukia, just give him a rundown of what your plans are…and he can pop over to Urahara's to watch you." She said, and Rukia blinked in surprise. Hiyori was actually being nice.

"Really?" Rukia asked, excited. She heard Ichigo ask the same thing.

"Yeah, really. He'll be a little late…because we have some things to explain to him, but he can be there." Hiyori said, exasperated.

"Oh…then could you give him the phone?" Rukia asked, and she heard Hiyori grunt, "Sure."

"Hello?" Ichigo asked, sounding as excited as she felt.

"I'm not going into detail Ichigo…I'm just filling you in on the basics here. I was…wronged, the night before the Arrancar came." Rukia murmured, and she could tell Ichigo was about to fly off the handle. She hurried on before he could. "I'm not going to say what, Ichigo, except that I was threatened on top of that. If I said anything about it, I'd be killed, and the person told me to stay in the world of the Living. It seemed to me, the person would kill me if I attempted to come back to Soul Society." Rukia said.

There was an uncomfortable silence, until Ichigo breathed, "I'll kill the bastard. I will _tear him apart_!" She paled, at how much he had seemed to gather from just the basics of what she had said.

She fought to continue. "And so…I told Hitsugaya that I was working on our relationships, the 'Masked Army' and the Shinigami's. I said I wanted a guard, and I had thought of you, seeing as you were so strong. So, you'll be coming with me to Soul Society…so I can take care of the matter." She choked out.

"So I'm going with you…and I'll be there to see the bastard?" Ichigo whispered fiercely.

"Yes…but you _won't_ do anything. Byakuya will enforce the law, and the man will be tried." She said, and winced at Ichigo's snarled reply.

"The _hell_ he will! I'll tear the bastard apart with my bare hands! He won't get the chance to go to trial!"

"Ichigo! That's enough!" She ordered, regaining her wits. He paused, and she heard him take a few calming breaths. "Fine. We'll do it your way. But if he attacks, I'm not going to let him beg for surrender." He replied, and Rukia breathed out a sigh of relief.

"That's all I'm asking. For you to protect me." Rukia reminded him.

"Fine. I'll see you when they're done with me, okay? I want to get this done with so I can see you." Ichigo said, and Rukia nodded.

"Okay. I'll see you soon, Ichigo." She whispered.

"I'll be by your side soon, Rukia." He whispered back, his voice slightly husky.

"I'll be waiting." She replied, and then she terminated the call. She let out a sigh, and clutched the phone tightly. She felt a flutter in her stomach, the results of Ichigo's strangely intoxicating voice, and closed her eyes. She wouldn't be able to sleep anymore…so she might as well get ready. She threw her legs over the side of Ichigo's bed, and prepared herself. This was the start of her increase in strength. She would learn Bankai, she would become stronger…she wouldn't need Ichigo to constantly protect her. She would be able to hold her own, so she wouldn't slow Ichigo down…and if push came to shove with Soul Society…she could help protect him, instead of the other way around.

*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*

"Welcome, Ms. Kuchiki!" Urahara said cheerily, as she stepped into the shop's front room. Behind her, Isshin stepped in as well and shut the door behind them. "Ah, Mr. Kurosaki! What can I do for you?" He chirped, walking over to them. For once, his feet were bare.

"We came to use the," Rukia started to say, before she froze. She could sense Renji's reiatsu in one of the back rooms. She lowered her voice. "The bottom room, so I can learn Bankai."

Urahara smiled. "Of course! Mr. Kurosaki, please follow Rukia. I will block the room after you…and you'll find the 'doll' waiting for you. Don't worry about Mr. Abarai…he's about to leave for school." He said, and gestured grandly to the back rooms.

Rukia, wearing a light purple sundress that Ichigo had bought her, guided Isshin to one of the many back rooms, and to the hidden ladder that led down to the training room. She went first, and Isshin followed closely after. After their heads were clear, Urahara shut the trap door, and she heard the sounds of furniture being moved around. He was going to block it from Renji, so she assumed he would remove it when Renji wasn't around.

They climbed down the extremely long ladder, silent the entire way. When they got off the ladder, Isshin looked around with a strange look. Then, he yelled, "AMAZING! What an enormous room! So beautifully crafted!" Rukia winced, and looked around as his echo reverberated throughout the entire room. She saw a white rigid board, that had some minor stuffing, that was roughly her height, resting against a boulder. She knew this was 'the doll', as everyone kept calling it, and she pointed it out to Isshin.

"Ah, yes. Well, Rukia…time to get rid of the Gigai." Isshin said, and Rukia watched with amazement as he left his Gigai without the aid of soul Candy or any apparent kind of aid at all.

"How did you do that?" She asked, as his body fell to the dirt ground. Isshin grabbed his body and hoisted it over to a boulder, where he propped it up.

"Captain-class Soul Reapers have the ability to separate from Gigai by overpowering it's spiritual power limiters. It's not easy, usually…but it's like second nature to me. I've been a natural at it since I was a lieutenant. I'm sure you'll learn it eventually." Isshin said, clapping his hands to rid himself of the dirt. Rukia nodded, and separated from her own body, using Chappy. She separated from it without a backwards glance, and ordered, "Chappy…sit quietly next to Isshin's body."

"You know…that's actually a Gigai." Isshin laughed as 'Pyon'/Chappy skipped over to his body.

"I know…but I've known you to be a human for most of my life here. It's difficult to get the notion in my head." Rukia explained, taking a step towards Isshin. He laughed and nodded.

He sauntered over to the white doll, and Rukia realized how alike Isshin was to Ichigo, or vice versa. Their walk was almost exactly the same. She smiled slightly, and Isshin hoisted the doll, and held it like he was ballroom dancing. She couldn't help but giggle as he danced over to her, and then grinned.

He presented the doll to her, and said, "Okay…from what I understand…we'll stop whenever I see your condition deteriorating. It's not so hard to stop it on my own, but I need you to tell me if you want me to or not. Don't be stupid or stubborn…if you're tired, tell me. We can't risk harming you or your Zanpakuto." Isshin said, his grin vanishing. He became authoritative, a shadow of his previous self.

"I know. Don't worry. I'm not Ichigo." She teased, and Isshin smiled. "Good. Then…if you're ready, stab the doll."

Rukia drew her Zanpakuto, and took a breath. She plunged her silver sword-tip into the doll, and then flinched. The doll emitted a blinding flash of light, and Isshin yelped in surprise. She blinked the stars from her eyes, and gaped at the sight in front of her.

"_Hello, Rukia. It's been quite a while since we've communed in any way. Of course, I blame Ichigo for that. The boy's too intent on saving you to let us be together and fight._" Sode no Shirayuki said, her voice ringing like silver chimes. She laughed lightly, and Rukia blinked. She had never seen Sode no Shirayuki's physical Manifestation, and she was astounded with how beautiful her Zanpakuto was.

She was a tall, lithe and graceful looking, woman. Her skin was as white as porcelain, but looked much softer. Her eyes were a soft violet, like Rukia's, and her thick black lashes fluttered as she blinked. Her nose was thin, her lips neither too full nor too thin, and her chin only a soft point. She was so slender, so petite…but Rukia knew she was no pushover. She had long black hair, hair that was decorated with strands of white silk ribbon intertwined with the strands of black hair, that extended to her lower back. She wore a white kimono, an elegant and light silk, with soft white snow crystals decorating the hems of the sleeves. She was holding the Shikai version of her sword manifestation in her right hand, it's gleaming white steal flashing dangerously.

"_Dear, whatever is the matter? Cat got your tongue?_" Sode no Shirayuki teased, and Rukia smiled softly at her Zanpakuto. "No…I never knew that you were so beautiful. It seems that they weren't wrong when they said you are the most beautiful Zanpakuto in existence." She complimented her sword.

Sode no Shirayuki laughed, mesmerizing Rukia slightly. She wagged her left forefinger at Rukia. "_Now, now, you won't get Bankai by complimenting me…though it certainly is nice to hear a compliment._" She teased. Rukia smiled, and Isshin cleared his throat. Sode no Shirayuki glanced behind her, smiling. "_It's a pleasure to meet you._" She said, and Isshin grinned. He seemed slightly befuddled as he bowed.

"No, the pleasure is mine." Then he regained his composure. "We're not going to achieve Bankai by chatting like a couple of old ladies. We should begin. We don't want to cause either of you unnecessary strain." Isshin said politely as possible, and Sode no Shirayuki nodded.

"_Of course._" She replied, and turned to Rukia. "_Rukia, dear…are you ready to prove our strength?_" She asked, and Rukia nodded.

"I am!" She said fiercely, and Sode no Shirayuki smiled brightly. "_Then let us begin. Beware…I will not hold back. I will push you to your limit, and then beyond. We will show Zangetsu and Ichigo that we are not weak. We will show them our power._" Shirayuki said, her eyes narrowing. Rukia nodded, and then suddenly, she was blinded.

A flash of white obscured her vision, and a bitter cold wind swept over her. She closed her eyes and threw her arms up in front of her, and she heard Isshin cry out in surprise. The wind slowed after a brief moment, and became just a barely-existent cold breeze. Rukia opened her eyes, and gasped.

The training room, once a barren desert looking room…was covered in snow, and ice. The walls were completely crusted over with ice-crags that made it look like cliffs, and the ceiling was covered by hanging ice stalactites. The boulders, were now chunks of blue ice, glowing with some strange light. Rukia shivered, but then drew her mind into a fierce focus. Environment was nothing. It was all mind over matter.

"_Good, dear…that's the resolve we need._" Shirayuki complimented, stepping in front of her view. She held the white sword gently, but firmly, and brandished it. As she stepped forward, her pale right leg showed up to the knee. Rukia raised an eyebrow, and Shirayuki laughed.

"Yes_, I know. Not traditional…but it certainly adds to the beauty, doesn't it?_" Shirayuki explained, and Rukia smiled at Shirayuki's slight embarrassment.

"_Now, Rukia…you will need to find the true me. Not just that, but you will have to free the blade from its confines, and activate it as you would this._" Shirayuki instructed, gesturing to the sword she held in her hands. Rukia nodded. "_Then, when you find the true me…you must follow your heart and instincts as to what to do to unleash me. This will be much harder than you think, darling._" Shirayuki reminded, her face slightly uncertain. Rukia raised her chin slightly.

"I am ready. I won't falter." Rukia said, feeling her resolve harden. Shirayuki inclined her head. "_Very well. We will begin._" She said, and made a grand sweeping motion with her free left hand. Rukia glanced around and her eyes widened in surprise. With the sound of tinkling crystal, swords of all sizes and shapes and designs appeared. They were all stuck in the snow, blade first, or completely inside boulders, the walls in giant ice-crystals…or in the ceiling stalactites. Rukia gulped, and suddenly Shirayuki threw Rukia an unsealed Zanpakuto. Rukia caught it easily, and slipped into a fighting stance. Shirayuki slipped into a graceful and easy stance as well, but she looked more dangerous than Rukia would have believed.

"_Begin._" Shirayuki announced calmly, and Rukia tightened the grip on her blade's handle. Shirayuki disappeared from view, and Rukia's eyes widened. She duck underneath a sudden sword slash out of nowhere, and the battle for her Bankai began.

*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*

1 ½ hours ago

Vaizard Hideout

"Sated?" A voice asked, and Ichigo looked up. Lisa was half-smirking at him, and he defended himself.

"Hey, I was out for two days. I need some food, not crappy nutrients. Besides…I couldn't pass up Hachi's cooking." He said, pushing away his third plate of food. Hachi appeared, wearing a white apron, smiling.

"I'm so glad you enjoy it. Would you like any more?" Hachi asked, and Ichigo shook his head.

"No, but thank you. You can really cook up a good meal." Ichigo said, and Hachi bowed. "I am pleased it satisfied you. Now, if you'll excuse me, I'll clean the dishes." The gentle Giant said, and grabbed Ichigo's dishes. Ichigo was sitting at a large wooden rectangle table, with the rest of the Vaizard sitting around it as well. Lisa was on the far end, smirking behind her book, and the rest were sitting wherever they felt like it. Ichigo, at the head of one side of the table, had Shinji on his left and Hiyori on his right…and it weirded him out. They all had been staring as he ate, emotionless and blank.

He looked around at his gathered 'family', and cleared his throat. "So what did you need to tell me about?" He asked loudly, to be heard by everyone.

Kensei only raised an eyebrow at him, while Rose plucked at his acoustic guitar. Love looked up from his manga, as did Lisa, and Mashiro just sat, giggling as she stared off into space. Shinji was the one who broke the silence.

"You're gaining incredible strength, much faster than any of us ever did. It's surprising, amazing, disconcerting…and exactly what we need." Shinji said, his voice dead serious. Ichigo frowned slightly. "We've decided, or rather I made the original decision and everyone else agreed…that it's time we told you everything."

"Everything?" Ichigo asked skeptically, and Shinji nodded. He rested his elbows on the wooden table, and laced his fingers together.

"Yes. Everything. How we became what we are today, what our group's goals are…our priorities. Anything and everything you want to know. You are a full-fledged Vaizard, Ichigo, and you've exceeded all of our expectations. You're still learning, and there's no way you could defeat one of us…yet. You're almost there…but you're strong enough that we feel you've gained your full-fledged Vaizard Status. Welcome to the family, officially." Shinji said, a faint grin tugging at his lips.

Ichigo blinked in surprise as everyone raised their fists into the air and said in unison, "Ichigo!" Ichigo grinned, and they all smiled at him as they lowered their fists.

"Now...we're aware of how much you want to go see Rukia…so we'll keep this bare-bones. We'll tell you the basics, and if you have questions…ask them." Shinji instructed, and Ichigo nodded.

Shinji glanced at Hiyori. "We'll all tell the basics of our own stories, which are melded together. My story starts it, and Hachi's ends it." He stated, and Ichigo nodded again.

"I have one question, though." Ichigo stated, and everyone raised an eyebrow as they looked at him. He grinned sheepishly.

"Could I…maybe…have some kind of tattoo or visible proof? Like my number or something?" He asked, a bit embarrassed. Rose and Love laughed, while Mashiro giggled in her slightly-annoying way.

"We all have identifying marks, Ichigo. Don't worry…you'll get yours soon enough." Shinji promised, and Ichigo grinned. "Cool."

Hiyori snorted, "Typical Teenager." And then she rolled her eyes. Ichigo only smirked at her.

Shinji laughed. "Whatever, Ms. '_I want a tattoo on my--_'" Hiyori slapped Shinji, her face bright red, "SHUT UP!" She yelled, and Shinji fell out of his chair. Ichigo's eyebrows shot up, and Hiyori sent a death glare at him. "Don't even think of asking." She hissed. Ichigo raised his hands, fighting a smile, and sat back. Shinji picked himself up off the ground and sat correctly in his chair.

"Ahem." He said, nursing the red hand-mark on his cheek. "Our stories start decades ago…back in Soul Society." He said, and turned to Ichigo.

Ichigo sat forward a bit, ready for the story. The other Vaizards put down whatever they were fiddling with, and got comfortable, ready to tell their parts when it came. Ichigo listened intently to Shinji, as he spun the Vaizard's history.

"Back when I was the Captain of Fifth Company, I took an active roll in my squad. I knew every one of my company by name, knew their personalities, their good…and their bad. I had recently had a new young man assigned to my company, a quiet young man. I got to know him a bit, and I found out his name. His name was Aizen Sousuke." Ichigo flinched at the name, and then listened with wide eyes.

"There was something about him that sent my skin crawling…" Shinji said, and Ichigo watched as Shinji's eyes glazed slightly…and Ichigo knew he was reliving the past.

"He was so quiet, yet he was kind enough. His smile was disarming, and he was always kind to those under him. But, I had the misfortune of seeing him fight once. When fighting a Hollow, he didn't even bring out his Zanpakuto. He walked right up to it, took a blow without flinching or being hurt…and then destroyed the Hollow with a single-finger blow to the mask. I saw the look on his face, and it set me thinking. It wasn't cruel, or evil…just…dissatisfied. I immediately identified his personality trait that was his strength and weakness.

He craved strength, more strength than he had…but it was tainted. It wasn't a pure need…it was a selfish want, a darkened desire. While he was in my company, I didn't see him much, due to the fact that I rarely saw my men at the time due to an incredibly strange Hollow infestation in Rukongai. It worried me, to have Aizen Sousuke unwatched…so I made him my Lieutenant. I wanted to keep a closer eye on him…and I made sure he was always close to me. Now that I look back on it…that wasn't the wisest of choices. After a particularly nasty battle, I was wounded pretty badly due to a foolish young man who left himself open. I had to keep him from dying, so I took the blow, knowing I could take it. For several weeks…Aizen was out of my sight." Shinji's face darkened, and his lip curled in disgust.

"When I got better enough to get around, I found Aizen in the great Library…looking up strange things. Things that seemed to make no sense back then. Legends of half-breeds in the World of the Living, half men, half demons. THINGS so powerful, 'Angels' or the Shinigami, often stood no chance. He told me he was interested in histories and legends of the world of the Living, and I passed it off as a silly hobby. I was a fool, as I let him take at least an hour a day to read, or look up books in the Great Library. I thought nothing of it…" Shinji said, and then he looked down at the table.

"That's when he met me." Love said, speaking up. His glasses were off, and his face looked slightly haggard. He looked sad beyond belief, and Ichigo swallowed a lump in his throat.

"I was the captain of Seventh Company at the time, and I loved to visit the library in my free time. I was a bookworm, as I am now. Though, back then I was into legends and mythology, instead of Manga." Love explained. He locked gazes with Ichigo.

"Over time, we became generally good friends." He made a face, and Ichigo frowned at Love's obvious disgust. "And I introduced him to Rose."

Rose took over, not looking at Ichigo, but caressing his guitar lovingly. "Aizen, Love, and I became good friends. I was Captain of Third Company, and I often found myself with free time. We didn't often have to 'discipline' many people at all…and Isshin could cover most of it. The three of us talked of many books, theories…until Aizen asked what our opinion was on these 'half-breeds' he had read of. I immediately recognized the hunger in his eyes, the tone of his voice…and I knew he was dangerous. I attempted to tell Shinji, my close friend…but by then it was too late.

"Aizen talked to me, and Kensei a lot about power. He was as strong as Kensei, if not stronger, and Kensei and I were obsessed with strength. I wanted to prove to Kensei that I was a good lieutenant, and Kensei had the goal to become Captain-General. To do that, he needed power." Mashiro said, her lip quivering. Ichigo became troubled at the agony in her eyes.

"Aizen…also drew me into his trap. He made as if he liked me, enjoyed my company…when all he truly wanted was to learn of my abilities." Lisa contributed. Kensei was silent, and Ichigo knew he wouldn't contribute. He could see the shame, the anger, in the man's eyes. He saw the pain in Lisa's eyes, though she pretended cold indifference.

"And me…he used me as a friend, a cohort who I longed for…just to get into the Research and development lab when I was lieutenant to Urahara." Hiyori said, looking away. Ichigo blanched at that, and examined everyone's faces. This was it…this was how they were all connected.

"Aizen broke into the lab, and corrupted one of Captain Urahara's experimental prototype weapons meant to purify a large amount of Hollows without using a Zanpakuto. Aizen used his knowledge to reverse it…to 'Hollowfy' large amounts of Shinigami." Hiyori said bitterly, crossing her arms over her chest.

"And he came to me…as I was lieutenant under Tessai in the Kido Corp. He wanted me to help power an experiment of his…and he used his Shikai's ability to manipulate me into thinking Urahara needed my assistance as well. I powered his experiment, unaware that Aizen had manipulated us all…and put us in a room beneath the research and development facility." Hachi said from the sidelines. Ichigo looked at the gentle man, and tried to process Aizen's cruelty.

"It was my power that activated it…and my power that corrupted us. We all became what you were. Unstable, dangerous…half-hollows. At first, we didn't realize anything was wrong. He said that it had increased our power. None of us realized, for months, that it was a horrible deed." Hachi murmured, looking away.

"He managed to catch me unaware and trap me in the basement facility, because I was the one who would know. He let them go, and used his ability to make everyone believe I was suffering a relapse with my injury. By the time that Urahara got wind of everything, it was too late. We all realized, too late as well, that we were becoming unstable, violent…and increasingly tormented by voices in our heads." Shinji said, and looked away.

"Urahara and Tessai learned what happened from Hachigen, and Urahara attempted to activate his latest experiment: the Breakdown Sphere. He thought it could eradicate the Hollows from our Systems…or at least crush the Hollows inside of us so they were rendered practically non-existent. I think. He used a lot of words I didn't understand." Hiyori snorted.

"It takes a year for the Hougyoku to fully activate…but by then, we were too unstable. He was forced to use it early, within the fourth month. Aizen learned what happened, and we learned Shinji was in the basement facility. We all gathered to save him, and Urahara brought the Hougyoku." Lisa murmured.

"And finally…Aizen blew the whistle. In the middle of Urahara's attempt, he informed the Captain General that Urahara was experimenting on Shinigami with a new experiment, unauthorized…and his captain was one of them." Kensei finally spat.

"That's when in the middle of the process, the Secret Corp, headed by Yoruichi, burst in. They interrupted the process, and we all went Hollow. We fought our inner Battles right there, while the Secret Corp and our fellow Soul Reapers fought us. We nearly killed some of our friends. We were all victorious, but by then…the Captain General made the decision. We were to die, and Urahara was to be banned for making us into what we were." Shinji said, looking at Ichigo in the eye. Ichigo saw the smoldering anger, the hate…and the pain.

"We all tried to explain, but the Captain General didn't trust us anymore. We were ordered to be killed, but Yoruichi snuck Urahara into his lab. He made these Gigai, completely untraceable and able to perform our spiritual powers so we don't have to change form, in one night. He and Tessai broke in, helped us escape…but he didn't make it. Once we hid here, he found us, much to our relief." Hiyori said, her gaze softening.

"And so…he explained that Yoruichi had saved him from the clutches of Soul Society, but not before he had been stuck with a banning seal that sealed him in his Gigai…and made him unable to return to Soul Society. Tessai was accused with aiding him, and suffered the same fate." Hiyori finished.

"Our goals, are in this order, Ichigo. One…keep the group alive. Two, protect this family with your life. Three, find a way, no matter how long it takes…to kill Sousuke Aizen." Kensei said loudly, looking sternly at Ichigo. Ichigo blanched, remembering Aizen's insane strength. He had stopped Ichigo with a single finger…and they wanted to attack him?

"That is our main goal: The death of Aizen, while keeping each other alive and safe. We're all we have." Shinji said, narrowing his eyes. Ichigo nodded, swallowing the bile in his throat.

"So all of you…that's why you're wanted? Because of Aizen?" Ichigo asked, anger building inside of him like a flame consuming dry tinder. "Because Aizen was looking for a way to merge Hollow and Shinigami, all because of his sick fantasies?!" Ichigo snarled, and Hiyori nodded. Ichigo clenched his fists, and lowered his face to keep them from seeing the emotions as they flew across his face uncontrolled. He managed to control himself.

"I promise you…I'll become strong enough…that Aizen will die." Ichigo whispered, and he felt a hand on his shoulder. He looked up and saw Shinji watching him, scrutinizing him.

"Thank you…Ichigo. You are one of us. You are family…" Shinji murmured, and Kensei nodded and stood, scooting his chair back.

"Ichigo…we'll die for you, for your family. All we ask in turn, is that same loyalty." Kensei said, and Ichigo slowly stood. He looked hard at Kensei, but spoke to all of them.

"You have that loyalty. You're a part of my family, too…and I will do my best to be there for you guys like you've already been there for me." Ichigo promised, and then looked into each of their eyes. They all smiled, or smirked, when they met his eyes and then he sat.

"Good. Now you understand it all?" Shinji asked. Ichigo nodded, and clenched his jaw.

"Yes. I understand. Aizen…will die." He said, and Shinji smirked.

"Exactly. Now…where did you want that tattoo?" Shinji asked. Ichigo grinned, and said, "Well…it most definitely won't be on my…" He trailed off, and wiggled his eyebrows suggestively. He earned a smack to the head from a fuming Hiyori.

******************

Rukia's seventh blade shattered against the Sode no Shirayuki her Zanpakuto's physical manifestation held. She ducked underneath a slash, and rolled off to the side. She cast a fast glance around and yelled, "**Binding Spell 33! Soukatsui, Pale Fire Crash!**"

She raised her arm and fired a fireball into one of the stalactites hanging from the ceiling. It blew up the giant spike, raining shards that she gracefully avoided. Shirayuki avoided them just as easily.

Rukia spotted the falling blade that had been imprisoned inside of the ice stalactite, and leapt for it. She just barely grabbed it before Shirayuki slashed at her, and she blocked it. She pushed off, still in the air, and back-flipped and landed on a slick patch of ice. She slipped slightly, but easily regained her footing. "**Dance, Sode no Shirayuki!**" Rukia called, spinning her blade. It transformed into her Shikai…but she could feel it wasn't the true Shirayuki. She blocked a furious assault of white steel, and sprang out of Shirayuki's range.

She stumbled into a snow-drift, and the snow buried her up to her knees. She gasped at the cold, but sprang out of it before Shirayuki could cleave her in half. She rolled to a stand a good four feet away, and faced Sode no Shirayuki. "**First dance!**" Rukia cried, and attacked.

"**Tsukishiro!**" She cried, and swung her blade. She watched as a single black strand of hair floated onto the white snow, and then became lost in the glowing circle around Shirayuki. Shirayuki gave a tinkling laugh, and danced gracefully from the circle. It flashed, and made a giant ice-pillar. Rukia blocked Shirayuki as she attacked again, and lost herself to the rhythm of her battle.

She didn't sense, or see or hear, the black shadow that plummeted from the trap door far above the iced floor. Isshin did, however, and pulled out his Zanpakuto. The black shadow landed heavily on the ground, cracking the ice into a shallow depression at its feet, and then straightened and blocked Isshin's assault.

Blazing yellow eyes locked on Isshin's brown eyes, and Isshin said, "Oh." Blazing orange hair, hollow mask, Tensa Zangetsu and his Bankai outfit…it was Ichigo. He frowned and then kidney punched his boy.

"Don't scare me like that!" Isshin scolded, as Ichigo grunted in pain and leaned against the icy wall.

"**Ouch! Damnit…**" Ichigo muttered. "**What the hell happened here?**" Ichigo asked, gesturing to the ice, but his eyes were locked on Rukia. Isshin smirked.

"Her Zanpakuto did it. She's making it really tough on Rukia…to prove their strength." Isshin said. He saw Ichigo's frown, easily able to see it even with the mask on.

"Relax. You did this same thing…kind of." Isshin said, and Ichigo nodded.

"**Yeah. But still…it's hard to see her getting beat like that.**" Ichigo said, nodding in Rukia's direction. Her blade just shattered, and she escaped Shirayuki's blade by a hair. She skidded away, yanking a blade from a snow drift, and releasing its Shikai form. She was bleeding from a cut on her forehead, but it wasn't bleeding a whole lot.

"I know…but you've got to let her try to grow strong too." Isshin said softly. Ichigo nodded, and then Isshin saw something that caught his attention. A square bandage, white, taped to the small patch of skin revealed under Ichigo's collarbone.

"What's that?" Isshin asked, pointing. Ichigo knew what it was without looking and scratched his head.

"**Uh…it's my identifying mark among the Vaizard.**" He said, and his dad's eyes narrowed.

"A tattoo?" Isshin asked. Ichigo laughed sheepishly. "**Uh…yeah.**"

"COOL!" Isshin crowed. "Lemme see! Lemme see!"

Ichigo fended off his father, growling, "**I can't! I have to give it a few hours to sink in! You'll have to wait!**"

Isshin pouted. "Fine! But once it's done…I plan on seeing it!" He said, sticking out his bottom lip and crossing his arms. Ichigo rolled his golden eyes, and sighed. His father was always the same.

"**It's just a number.**" Ichigo said, and Isshin sighed. "It's probably really cool…I envy you. I never got a tattoo." Isshin muttered, moping. Ichigo shook his head, and grumbled about his father's lack of maturity.

"Path of Destruction Four: Byakurai, White Lightning!" Rukia cried, and Ichigo's gaze snapped to her. She fired at a sword buried within the icy wall, and it melted the ice around the blade. Rukia abandoned her previous sword, and grabbed the new one, which looked like a scythe. Ichigo could tell from sight that it wasn't the right sword. It just didn't go with her. He scoffed, and Isshin shrugged. "She's gotta try to find the right one in three days, so she's not gonna fool around and only grab ones she thinks could be the real one. She's gonna try them all."

Ichigo nodded, and sighed. He was already shivering, because of the cold. He decided he needed to warm up…and he remembered something from a few days ago. '_Zangetsu._' Ichigo called, closing his eyes and speaking in his head.

"_**Ichigo.**_" Zangetsu's deep voice called, and Ichigo opened his eyes. Zangetsu stood in front of him, as still as ever…and his hair and tattered cloak fluttered in the bitter breeze.

"**You told me, a few days ago…that you'd teach me more about you.**" Ichigo said, ignoring his father's look of confusion. He assumed his father couldn't see Zangetsu.

Zangetsu's eyes narrowed behind his strange yellow glasses, and a small smirk played at the corners of Zangetsu's lips. "_**That I did.**_" Zangetsu said, and Ichigo reached up and removed his mask. He knew he would be able to rip his mask into existence if someone appeared, without the risk of them identifying him.

"I want to know more. I need to be as strong as possible for what's coming. When I go into Soul Society, I've got to be ready for anything." Ichigo said, breathing in the cold air. "That means the possibility of having to fight my way out if I'm discovered. And…I have to be able to fend off the captains."

Zangetsu nodded once, but didn't move or say anything. He scrutinized Ichigo, and Ichigo took a breath and took a step towards his Zanpakuto's Soul. "Zangetsu…would you teach me more? I want to be able to protect myself…as well as Rukia." He said, and raised his chin slightly. Zangetsu squinted his eyes slightly.

"_**Your resolve is firm…very promising. Much better than when you first attempted to regain your Soul Reaper powers and fell from the side of the building…screaming like a woman.**_" Zangetsu said, a slight smile on his face.

Ichigo frowned at that, and crossed his arms over his chest. "Hmph. It's not my fault. It's natural reaction to scream while falling from a skyscraper." Ichigo grumped.

"_**Of course it is.**_" Zangetsu said, but Ichigo could sense the slight mocking edge to his voice. Ichigo huffed.

Suddenly, Zangetsu was wielding a strange sword. No…not just one sword. _Two_ swords. One was Tensa Zangetsu, the other was its opposite: a pure white sword complete with a white chain hanging off the end. It was the polar opposite of Tensa Zangetsu. Ichigo stammered out, "What is that?"

"_**I believe…you saw this when you fought for dominion over 'Hichigo', correct?**_" Zangetsu asked. Ichigo nodded once, and Zangetsu smirked. "_**He mastered Bankai, just as you did. He mastered a different half of Bankai, however. You mastered the Sword, and the speed…he mastered the pure power. They look almost completely the same, minus their color scheme, correct?**_"

"Yes…" Ichigo murmured, looking closely at the two. They were exactly the same, down to the guard, except for their coloring.

"_**Their difference is this: One sword holds the compressed power that is transferred and transformed to speed. You can still perform all of your secondary abilities, such as Getsuga Tenshou. But, with the black sword…it wasn't meant to bring out the full power of the Getsuga.**_" Zangetsu said, and held the black Tensa towards Ichigo.

"_**The white sword holds compressed power…power compressed into strength. You mastered the sword with speed, he mastered the sword with power. While he was naturally fast…if you had been clear-headed, you would have used your speed to the maximum potential. You would have overwhelmed him. That's why he could overwhelm your Getsuga Tenshou with his…because he outmatched your power. That's why his Getsuga was stronger than yours…because he held this one.**_" Zangetsu said, and held aloft the white blade. Ichigo blinked, and murmured, "That's why he said that I was only a weak copy of the real thing. That would explain how he was so strong…"

Zangetsu nodded. "_**But…when both of these swords are used together…your power is completed. It is sent to the max, utilizing speed and power in their basest forms to combine into one. If you hold both swords…your power won't just double…it will quadruple. This is my secondary form, Ichigo."**_ Zangetsu said, and Ichigo blew out a breath.

"Amazing." He murmured. He heard the sound of a blade breaking, and glanced at Rukia. She lost her scythe-like blade, but quickly grabbed another to fend off her Zanpakuto's soul. Rukia was bleeding from several shallow, small, cuts…and he wished he could stop their fight. But…he had to let her become stronger on her own. He couldn't protect her from everything.

"_**Now, in order to achieve this next state, Ichigo...you must take this sword from me.**_" Zangetsu said, bringing his left hand up to show the gleaming white blade. Ichigo swallowed. "I get one sword…you get two?" Ichigo asked skeptically, and Zangetsu nodded.

"_**Learn from me, Ichigo…surpass your limits.**_" Zangetsu said, and slipped into a simple stance. He presented one sword in front of him like he was sighting down the blade, and then held the other one into the air. Ichigo smirked and ripped his mask into existence. He brought Tensa Zangetsu up into a ready position as well.

"Fine**. But, I'm stronger than before, Old Man Zangetsu. I won't need to hold back.**" Ichigo warned Zangetsu. Zangetsu smirked.

"_**Good. I was hoping I wouldn't have to hold back like I did when you first learned Bankai.**_" Zangetsu parried verbally, and Ichigo laughed. "**Bring it old man!**"

Isshin looked back and forth from Ichigo, to the empty air in front of his son. He ran to a boulder and wept. "My son's gone insane!" He wailed. "He's talking to empty air…and calling it old man! He's so weird!"

______________________________________________________________

Viola! That is the end of Chapter 16! I got the idea for Ichigo's secondary Bankai phase from my friend Patrick. He said he saw a fan made image that showed Ichigo with a black sword and white sword…and then when I watched Ichigo vs. Hichigo when Ichigo became a Vai…I HAD to incorporate this. I apologize to those of you who didn't want me to mess with it, but could you tell me if you like this at all? I hope you can forgive me…but I hope you don't stop reading!

Ja ne!

FR1


	17. Chapter 17

BLEACH: Listen To Your Heart

Written By: FlexRhysode1

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**: Okay, I know that last chapter, when I told the Vaizard History…it wasn't actually the Vaizard History. I didn't know the details so well, and I'm not changing it because that was the best I could do. So, I added my own spin. I didn't know, however, until today, that

SPOILER ALERT!!!!!!!!!!!******** Tousen assisted Aizen…who'd have thunk it? I can't believe that Tousen stabbed Kensei!! JERK!!!*********!!!!!!!!!!!!!SPOILER OVER (copy it, paste it to word, and increase font size to read)

Anyways, I apologize if you guys don't like how I didn't stick with 'the facts' but I told you I'd be staying away from Tite Kubo's MAIN storyline, and I believe that means the 'Turn back the Pendulum' arc. So…I'm taking a twist in a few chapters. I hope I can decently surprise you.

CHAPTER 17: THE RESULTS ARE IN!!!

Ichigo was sweating, bleeding…but having the time of his life. He was strong, so much more stronger than he had been when he first attempted to learn Bankai. Zangetsu had played with him then, clearly not trying much, as Ichigo looked back to that time. Now, it was much more intense. Ichigo utilized his speed to the max, while Zangetsu wielded power and speed. But, what Ichigo lacked in sword power…he pulled straight from Hichigo. He used his Hollow mask, he used Cero...he used every trick he could think of.

He hadn't managed to disarm Zangetsu yet…but Ichigo didn't know how long he had been going. He didn't know the time, he didn't recognize the surroundings any more than a few feet around him at all times…all he was aware of was him and Zangetsu. Zangetsu was deadly with two blades, as the dozens of cuts all over Ichigo proved, and Ichigo knew that Zangetsu wasn't giving his all still. Ichigo was glad he wasn't, though. When Ichigo finally gained the second phase…he was sure he and Zangetsu would be nearly toe-to-toe and evenly matched. But as it was, Zangetsu was still trying decently hard…while Ichigo attempted to surpass his limits.

Ichigo ducked underneath a two-bladed slash from Zangetsu, and flash-stepped to Zangetsu's backside in an attempt to cut his exposed back. As he slashed, Zangetsu performed the same maneuver, and Ichigo was forced to spin and block both blades. Ichigo snarled behind his mask as Zangetsu overpowered him slowly.

"_**Rukia is taking a break. We'll do the same.**_" Zangetsu said suddenly, and Ichigo froze as Zangetsu pulled away. Ichigo panted, and Zangetsu brandished his blades. "_**We'll resume when they resume.**_" He said, and then vanished.

Ichigo glanced around, and blinked in surprise. All of the biting cold wind was gone, as was the snow and ice. Urahara's training ground was back to the way it had been before Rukia's Zanpakuto had changed it. Ichigo reached up and pulled off his mask, breathing a sigh of relief, and let his mask dissolve. He staggered over to where he sensed Rukia's reiatsu, stumbling past boulders wearily, and saw Isshin in his body…talking to Urahara. Rukia was leaning against a boulder, nursing her wounds, away from the two 'adults'.

Ichigo stabbed Tensa Zangetsu into the ground, and walked over to them. "…Quite remarkable, really. He must be achieving manifestation without the doll, which requires quite a bit of spiritual power. But of course, with how he is now…he's bound to have an insane amount to spare." Urahara said to Isshin. Ichigo ignored them and walked over to Rukia. She had her eyes closed, and she was chanting under her breath. He watched as she healed some of her gashes, and he leaned casually up against a boulder a few feet from her. He crossed his arms over his chest and watched her. Even sweaty, and even if she was bleeding slightly…she was beautiful.

Rukia opened her eyes as the last of her gashes closed, and she gasped as she saw him. He smirked. "Oi, Rukia." He greeted her casually, but he grinned.

She smiled back, panting slightly. "Ichigo." She said, smiling back. Then, she took in how bloody he was.

"Ichigo! You idiot…what were you doing?" She asked, crossing the space between them in a rush. She pressed against the wounds, which weren't as small as hers…and they bled a bunch more, and he grunted.

"Ow." He said, but grinned. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her against him, and he felt her freeze for a split moment. But then she wrapped her arms around him, and he sighed, "I missed you, Rukia."

"I missed you more." She said, and then stepped back. She pursed her lips angrily. "Idiot…what have you been doing?" She asked as she examined his bloodied chest. Ichigo glanced down, and shrugged.

"Training with Zangetsu. The Old Man's tough." Ichigo said, and shrugged. He winced as he pulled sore muscles, torn flesh, and tiny gashes. He noted that he wasn't that bad off, except for a large horizontal gash across his chest that was seeping blood a lot now that he had moved too much.

"Idiot!" Rukia cried, and attempted to start chanting as she noticed the amount of blood coming from his wounds.. He silenced her by putting a finger against her lips, and he smirked.

"Rukia…relax. Save your energy for yourself. I can have Urahara help." Ichigo said, as she glared up at him. She removed his finger from her lips, and kicked him in the shins.

"If someone's trying to help, don't stop them." She huffed, and crossed her arms over her chest and turned her back to him. He grinned at her, but then noticed that his tattoo bandage was flecked with blood. He opened the chest of his top, and ripped it off, glad to see his tattoo had set nicely. Shinji said it would need three hours…and Ichigo wasn't sure how long he had been down here.

"Urahara…could you heal me?" Ichigo called, and Urahara turned to him. Urahara's eyes darted to Ichigo's tattoo, and he raised an eyebrow.

"Certainly, Ichigo. Nice tattoo." He said, and Ichigo grinned. Isshin turned, and his jaw dropped open. He ran over to Ichigo, and got in Ichigo's personal space, inspecting his son's tattoo. Ichigo glared and a vein throbbed in his forehead as Isshin poked it.

"AMAZING! You look so manly, and cool, son!" Isshin said, stepping back and giving Ichigo a thumbs-up. Ichigo grunted, "Thanks."

Urahara obscured Rukia's view, though Rukia didn't turn. She was sulking, Ichigo could tell, but he knew her curiosity was piqued. Urahara silently fixed Ichigo's wounds, and Ichigo thanked him.

"Thanks. So you really think it's okay? I wasn't sure…" Ichigo asked Urahara. Urahara examined the tattoo right under Ichigo's collar bone, and right above his sternum.

"Hmm…I must say that despite its simplicity…it's rather 'hip'." Urahara said, and Ichigo sweat-dropped at Urahara's attempt to use modern lingo.

Finally, Rukia turned. "You have a tattoo?" She asked skeptically, as he picked himself up from the ground. Urahara was still obscuring her view, but Ichigo nodded. "Yup."

Rukia grudgingly asked, "Can I see?" She stepped over, and Ichigo moved around Urahara. Ichigo smirked as Rukia blushed as she took in his almost bare chest and then locked on the tattoo. It was a number nine, in a thick gothic-style look, and Rukia stepped forward and gently ran her fingers along the number nine. It was four inches tall, three inches wide, and thick black. He shivered under her feather-light touch, and she stopped. She looked up at him, her face undecipherable. He closed his eyes, and fought the urge to suddenly kiss her. It was overwhelming, feeling her touch his bare skin again…a different kind of battle for control he wasn't used to fighting. His breath came out a bit heavier, and he forced his eyes open. She was watching him, her eyes contemplative.

He forced a nonchalant mask on his face, to cover his sudden surge of hormones. "Cool, huh? It's my number. I'm the ninth Vaizard." Ichigo said, and Rukia nodded.

"Very cool. Looks…good." She said, and Ichigo let his standard slight-frown to reappear on his face. "Just 'good'? Not 'amazing', 'sexy', or 'tough'?" He teased slightly, and Rukia frowned.

"No…definitely not sexy or tough." She teased back, her thick eyelashes fluttering slightly, betraying her. Not to mention, her breathing wasn't exactly panting…but it was definitely coming out faster than normal.

"Hm. Pity…" He sighed, and then smirked. She blushed, and then he turned to Urahara. "How long have we been down here?"

"Almost fourteen hours." Urahara answered immediately. Ichigo frowned. "Damn." He muttered, and turned to his father.

"You need to go take care of the girls." Ichigo said, but Isshin waved him off.

"Already taken care of. I've asked Tatsuki to baby-sit. She came over as soon as school was over." Isshin said. Ichigo's frown deepened.

"What's your excuse?" He asked.

"A conference…three days long. I told her Rukia had left to get some open air…that she needed a break." Isshin said, confidently putting his hands on his hips. "Tatsuki agreed, because she knew you used to watch the girls when I was gone, and she might have Orihime help her as well."

Ichigo suddenly sensed a reiatsu approaching, and acted immediately. He ripped his mask into existence, and did the same to his sword. Where his hands had been empty, now Tensa Zangetsu was in his palms with a burst of spirit energy. He spun and raised his guard, darting in front of Rukia

Renji landed easily, from jumping off the ladder, and straightened. He cast a wary glance at the Vaizard, and Urahara. Isshin was hiding behind Urahara like a child, curled into a ball. Renji spotted Rukia behind Ichigo, and waved. "Oi, Rukia. Get out from behind that guy. I came to see how you're doin'!" He called. Ichigo lowered his guard, and stepped away. He walked away as Rukia hesitantly walked towards Renji, casting a worried glance at him. He went and stood next to a boulder and then turned back, to give them room. Renji embraced Rukia, and Ichigo fought back the sudden surge of jealousy.

He walked back over, slow and deliberate with his movements. Renji released Rukia, a pained look on his face. "So Captain Hitsugaya was tellin' the truth? You've got trouble, and you're letting _him_ guard you instead of me?"

"Yes. In case you didn't remember…he saved your life." Rukia replied pointedly. Renji grunted as he glared at Ichigo. "I never asked him to. Besides…Byakuya could guard you, after Hichigo told me about you being watched…I went to Byakuya. Byakuya said that if I thought you needed protection, to get a hold of him immediately. C'mon…let Byakuya guard you…and get rid of him." Renji said, jerking his head in Ichigo's direction.

Ichigo bristled, and took a step forward. Like Byakuya would ever stand a chance against him now? Urahara put a restraining hand in front of Ichigo, and Ichigo glared at Renji. "Now, now, Mr. Hollow…let's not fight." Urahara said lightly. Renji sneered.

"If you fought me, you'd end up fighting several of us." Renji said, and Ichigo laughed. Renji was pissing him off, even more than usual! "**If that happened…none of you would survive. But, you're lucky I don't pick on weaklings.**" Ichigo said, and forced himself to turn around and walk away. He flash-stepped onto a boulder, and sat with his back to the group.

He heard Rukia reprimand Renji. "Renji! If you can't be nice, you can leave! He helped you, _twice_! He saved you from an Arrancar, and then saved you from Tousen…and in return you're being an idiot! He's a potential ally, stronger than most of the other Soul Reapers, and you're alienating him!" He heard Renji yelp in pain as Rukia kicked him in the shins, and grinned behind his mask.

"Mr. Abarai…I must agree. If you insist on antagonizing Rukia's bodyguard…I'll have to ask you to leave." Urahara said.

"Fine. I'll be good." Renji grunted, and Ichigo frowned. He wanted Renji to go away. He sighed and stood. "**Call me if you need me.**" He spat over his shoulder, angry at Renji interrupting his time with Rukia. That and the fact that Renji, whom he had started to consider a friend, was being a royal asshole.

He saw a familiar sight in the distance, and flash-stepped. He blurred across the training room, and stopped at the edge of a large circular pit. He looked down at the hole, and frowned. "**The Shattered Shaft.**" He murmured to himself.

Almost immediately, the memories assaulted him. The birth of his Hollow, the pain of encroachment…and the terror of his final moments as a regular Soul. It had been so frightening, having his mask form from white goo erupting from his mouth and eyes…and he shuddered. His hand flew to the center of his chest, where his chain of fate once was. He shivered, and whispered, "**This is where it all started.**"

"Hichigo!" he heard Rukia's voice call from the distance, but didn't move. He could see the blackened stone sides, where he had blown up the giant block that had almost dropped on him, and the poorly illuminated bottom. He crouched, and held a hand out over the cavernous opening…and closed his eyes.

"Hm. Reminiscing?" Urahara's voice asked, from right beside him. He didn't even flinch.

"**I have a question. How in the world was I supposed to get out of the shaft without using my arms?**" Ichigo asked.

"Well, it's all quite simple really. Had you had any knowledge…you would have realized that even as a regular Soul…seeing as you had so much strength and potential as a human, you could have controlled the spirit particles in the air enough to gain traction and ascend. You would have had to concentrate, unlike when you're a Shinigami and can manipulate the reishi unconsciously. Using the spirit particles would have triggered your Shinigami powers…and you would have been free without having a Hollow. Of course…I never realized how poorly educated you were." Urahara said, chirping happily.

"**Hm. Interesting.**" Ichigo said, and then stood. "**What'd you do with my dad?**" He asked casually.

"Well…I flash-stepped him to a back room with Tessai and then came here. Rukia's making Renji apologize to you, if you go back." Urahara said nonchalantly.

"**Ugh. You'd think Renji would just learn to be grateful that I saved his ass!**" Ichigo growled.

"He's just not used to the idea of a friendly Hollow." Urahara said, and Ichigo snorted. "**Dense bastard.**"

"Would you have been so different?" Urahara asked lightly. Ichigo stood. "**Yes. I'm not stuck on Soul Reaper prejudices…and I follow my gut. My gut feelings have never been wrong.**" Ichigo replied, and Urahara shrugged.

"**I'll be back.**" Ichigo said, and then flash-stepped. He appeared in front of Rukia, and she flinched in surprise.

"**You called?**" He asked, keeping his tone flat.

"Yes. Renji has something he'd like to say." Rukia said, glaring at Renji. Ichigo turned to Renji, who was standing a few feet from Rukia's side. He had his arms crossed over his chest, and he was looking at the ground.

"I'm sorry." Renji muttered, just barely able to be heard. Rukia stomped on his foot, and he howled, "OKAY! I'M SORRY!"

Rukia smiled in smug satisfaction, and Renji glared down at her. He looked at Ichigo and said, "I'm sorry for bein' a jerk." Ichigo inclined his head.

"**I forgive you. It's probably difficult to hold back the urge to slice at my mask, to 'purify' me…huh?**" Ichigo asked, his tone light but his meaning dark. Rukia cast him a warning glance, but Renji missed it.

"Yes. When I see a Hollow, my first instinct is to kill it. I've never heard of a friendly Hollow…let alone a Hollow with Soul Reaper abilities that's not one of Aizen's." Renji said, and Ichigo read into his words easily. He was threatening him…saying how he'd be keeping an eye on Ichigo's 'alliances'.

"**Well…I can assure you that had I been with Aizen…I would have left with Grimmjow.**" Ichigo said softly, his voice threatening. Rukia stepped in between the two, and shouted, "ENOUGH!"

She turned and punched Renji in the gut, who only flinched slightly. "You need to stop! If he wanted to be with Aizen, Aizen and his Arrancars wouldn't need to wait for the Hougyoku to reach its full potential! They could destroy us without a second thought!" Rukia yelled, and then whirled to Ichigo.

"You could help by not egging him on! If you're so anxious to have Soul Society accept you, do your best not to fire up anyone who might be looking for the chance to kill you all!" Rukia cried angrily, glaring at him.

Ichigo stayed still, kept his eyes blank, and stepped back one step. "**Of course. Forgive me.**" He said, his voice betraying the anger he felt. Why was she yelling at him? He hadn't done anything wrong. He'd been stating the facts! He inclined his head and said, "**If you'll excuse me…I need to talk to Mr. Urahara.**" He said, and flash-stepped away. He stopped next to Urahara…but didn't say a word.

"Well…that was productive." Urahara said sarcastically. Ichigo glared at the shopkeeper from the corner of his eye, and sighed. He sat on the edge of the chasm, and let his legs dangle in the open space.

"**Go help Rukia get some rest before she gets back to practicing, please. She needs to relax, and I doubt there's a healing hot-tub like there was in Soul Society.**" Ichigo said. Urahara inclined his head.

"Of course. I'll take care of her, don't worry." Urahara said, and turned and left. Ichigo muttered, "**It's not fair. My friends are now my enemies. My enemies want me as a friend. What the hell did I do to deserve this fate?**" He griped, and sighed. He ran a hand through his hair, and set Tensa Zangetsu down. How could he come to terms with the fact that his friends didn't truly hate him…they just didn't know it was him? It was too hard, after all…he didn't know them as well as he knew Chad or Orihime or Tatsuki. It was just too difficult to really comprehend the fact that he was 'dead' to them, when he was standing in front of them.

He brought his right hand in front of his face, palm up, and whispered, "**What path do I take? Which is the right path, what is the right way?**" He had no idea. How could he pull off his plans, to make Soul Society see how they weren't a threat…that they were still who they used to be? The Vaizard were hurt by their former comrades, and Ichigo knew that some of wouldn't go back. How could that affect this? Could he really be trusted to mend the rifts, to try to get the Vaizard back into Soul Society? He was only a teenager…

"Lisa said to make sure you eat large amounts of 'energy food'."

Ichigo turned slightly, and saw his father plop down next to him, holding a silver platter full of foods. "**How'd you get down here without Renji seeing you?**" Ichigo asked. Isshin had to ruin the serious mood.

"I'm daddy! I can do anything!" he boasted, and Ichigo rolled his eyes. "I can use Shunpo in this body, though not as well as I wish I could…but still enough to blur past Renji fast enough he couldn't see me!" Isshin said, and handed Ichigo the platter. Ichigo checked his reserves of spiritual energy and nodded in satisfaction.

"**I can last this way, without food, for about two more days, even using all the spiritual energy I used against Zangetsu earlier. But if I eat energy foods on breaks…I can last longer.**" Ichigo said, and set the platter on his lap. He grabbed a slice of white bread and lifted the bottom of his mask so he could fit the bread into his mouth. He chewed it slowly, contemplating.

"**Dad…if I'm discovered in Soul Society…what should I do?**" he asked. Isshin looked surprised, and then looked away. Ichigo chewed on the food that Lisa had recommended and his dad had brought…waiting for his father's answer.

"Well…Yamamoto will order you killed…so fight. Don't kill anyone if you can't help it. We're going to need everyone we can get to defeat the Arrancar and Aizen. Disable them, and get the hell out of there. Flee to the Vaizard. I may not have made sense of it back before I left and I ended up fighting one of them…but they care for each other. They'll protect you, and they can keep you safe. You know…which one did I fight? It was a male, with grey hair and a," "**That's Kensei Muguruma.**" Ichigo interrupted.

"Hm. He's definitely strong enough to protect you. If you're found out, grab Rukia…and run. You might have trouble blasting through the captains, but if you call me…I can get word to your friends. The Vaizard will help you ditch…and then you can all disappear. I'll be sad to see you go, if you go…but at least I'll know you're safe." Isshin said.

Ichigo sighed. "**I'm scared they'll put two and two together, since Byakuya knows my sword. I'm scared I won't be strong enough…and that I won't be able to do what I need to for the Vaizard.**"

"Do what?" Isshin asked, glancing at his son.

"**Show Soul Society that we aren't a threat, well…not as much as Aizen and the Arrancars. I want to be able to give the Vaizards the gift of being able to be out and about without being hunted down like vermin. Soul Society never understood how they were forced into their current state by Aizen experimenting on them…and Urahara just attempted to heal them. It…it isn't fair to them. It isn't fair to **_**us**_**. We never wanted this.**" Ichigo whispered, his voice choking up at the end.

He was surprised when his father suddenly grabbed him and pulled him into a hug. He attempted to fight it, until Isshin whispered in a hoarse voice, "I wish that I could have done something different than I did. I wish I could have helped you, revealed myself and helped you somehow…anything that could have taken this from you. I want you to be happy…I wanted you to live a long, normal life. To have a wife, kids, to live your life to its fullest." He whispered, and released Ichigo enough to look him in the face.

"You are my son, and I love you. I will do anything for you, you hear me? Even if it means I have to reveal myself, and help you get out of Soul Society. If I have to, I will fight to defend you…and do my best to convince Yamamoto and Jushiro and all the others that you aren't a threat!" Isshin whispered. Ichigo saw the sincerity in his father's eyes, and saw the pain there too.

"**Dad, don't do that. I'll deal with it. If you reveal yourself, we don't know what they'll do to you. They could take you, or kill you for deserting for all we know. And either way…you need to be here for the girls. The girls need you, and you have to do what's best for **_**them**_**. That's my goal, as well. To do my best to protect Rukia, you, the girls, and my friends.**" Ichigo murmured. Isshin's eyes flashed away from Ichigo, and he released his son.

"Here comes a 'friend' now. I'll be watching." Isshin promised, and then he was gone. Ichigo hastily stood, setting down the silver tray of food next to him, and whipped out Tensa Zangetsu.

Renji appeared, his face emotionless. He drew close to Ichigo, until there was a few feet between them. They stood silent, eyes locked on each other, and Ichigo raised his chin slightly…daring Renji to insult him. So help him, he wouldn't kill him…but he would definitely hit him.

"I'm sorry, 'kay? You saved my ass twice…and all that I've been stuck on was my prejudice. I don't know your story, I don't know your past…I don't know anything about you. All I can know, is what you tell me…and I have to trust it's the truth. Trusting isn't exactly my strongest suit, I can tell ya that now." Renji said, and sighed.

"So far, you've shown me nothin' but good intentions…warning me about the guy who was watching Rukia, saving my ass from Ilfort, and then saving me before Tousen could kill me. I'm a little rash, I'll admit it…and that gets me in trouble. I just act on my gut…and my gut hasn't been wrong. My gut tells me you aren't all you say you are." Renji said, and clenched his jaw.

"But Rukia's never been wrong before either, and she says that we can trust you with our lives." He said, and shoved his hand towards Ichigo. Ichigo blinked. "I'll trust you…if you'll put up with me. I may not be kind all the time…but that's just 'cuz I don't think before I act a lot of the time. I promise to do my best…and that's all I can promise."

Ichigo hesitantly put out his hand, and clasped Renji's hand. "**I can deal with that, Lieutenant Abarai.**" Renji smirked as they shook hands. "Call me Renji." He said, and Ichigo smirked. "**Okay then. Just a recommendation then, Renji…find a way that you won't be physically left open when you use your Bankai. Improve your speed…and you'll be practically untouchable.**"

"Thanks. I'll keep that in mind." Renji promised, a wolfish grin spreading across his features. "I gotta go to report to Hitsugaya. See ya around, Hollow." He said, and waved as he turned.

Ichigo called after him. "**Call me Hichigo.**"

Renji laughed, not turning back. "Alright then, see ya around…Hichigo."

Ichigo watched him slowly disappear, and then Isshin was at his side again. "Eat up. Rukia's going to be returning to practice in an hour. Right now Urahara's replenishing her spiritual power levels a bit."

Ichigo nodded, and said, "**Good.**" He smirked behind his mask. "**Maybe this'll go faster than last time. I should have this in the bag soon.**" He sat and started to eat, as his dad raised an eyebrow. "Sure, sure. Just don't be too mean to the invisible man." Isshin teased, snickering. Ichigo grabbed an apple off the platter, and threw it at his father.

*****************

12 Hours until 72 hour limit

Urahara's Basement Training Room

Rukia was fairly certain which sword was the true Sode no Shirayuki…but she had no idea what commands to use after she released its Shikai. She had no real idea…but she knew she had to make it. But, it seemed like Sode no Shirayuki wouldn't let her pass…not that Rukia couldn't force the Zanpakuto to avoid attacks so she could slip past. That was how she had been able to tell. She had been analyzing Shirayuki for two days, watching her patterns. She always stayed around a grouping of blades, and one specifically seemed to call to Rukia. Rukia ducked underneath a flurry of blows aimed at her head, and slashed at her Zanpakuto's soul, hoping to drive her back. Shirayuki stepped back, and Rukia back-flipped away.

She was bleeding from numerous gashes, cuts, and her Shihakusho was stained with blood. Shirayuki wasn't going easy. She panted out, "I…think…I'm going to end this."

Shirayuki raised a delicate eyebrow. "_Do you think you can? I'm not so sure._"

Rukia resisted the taunt, and gripped her blade. "**Second Dance…**"

Shirayuki's eyes widened. Rukia had only used this move twice in the entire time, and each time Rukia's accuracy had been so good…she had almost hit her Zanpakuto's soul head on. Shirayuki prepared to dodge, as Rukia prepared her second dance.

"**Hakuren!**" A blast of ice erupted from her blade, and it shot towards Shirayuki. Shirayuki expected Rukia to follow the ice-blast, to follow her so she could press her advantage…but she didn't. Rukia followed the crystalline blue ice-blast closely, using it as a shield from Shirayuki…and headed straight for a grouping of blades. No…straight for a particular blade. Shirayuki would have sprang for Rukia…but if she did, she'd be hit by the Hakuren ice-blast. She admired her wielder's timing and skill…it was perfectly executed.

Rukia snatched what looked like a regular unsealed Zanpakuto from the snow-drift Shirayuki had been guarding. Rukia spun the blade, activating its Shikai while dropping her previous one. "**Dance, Sode no Shirayuki!**" She cried, and her blade transformed. She felt a surge of power…much higher than the usual Shikai release. She smirked, as Shirayuki stood apart from her, a soft smile on her lips.

"_Well done. But can you complete it before your time is up?_" Shirayuki asked, casually brandishing her blade. Rukia tightened her grip on her Zanpakuto, ignoring the pain from a cut on her hand.

"One way to find out." Rukia replied.

"_Let us finish this._" Shirayuki said, smiling.

------------------------------------------

Ichigo stabbed his sword into the ground, grinning. The black Zanpakuto wavered slightly, due to the force he used, but was fine. He ripped off his mask, laughing, and panted out, "I did it!"

Urahara and Isshin both looked at him, seeing as he had walked over to them to tell them, and raised an eyebrow. "Did what, exactly? I've been trying to figure out what you've been trying to do, slashing at the air for the past few days." Urahara asked, joking.

Ichigo smirked, and said, "Achieving my second Bankai Phase."

Urahara's eyebrows shot up, and his eyes widened considerably. Ichigo smirked, and Isshin crowed, "That's m'boy!"

"Really…you've achieved it?" Urahara asked, and Ichigo nodded.

"Yes. Wanna see?" He asked, and Urahara laughed at his eagerness to show it off. "Certainly." Urahara replied.

"Great." Ichigo said, and ripped his mask into existence. He walked back over to Tensa Zangetsu, pulled it from the ground, and faced the two men. He brought Zangetsu up in front of him in a two-handed guard grip, angling the blade towards them. He took a breath, and then went over Zangetsu's instructions in his head.

He pulled at the hilt in his hands, pulling it two different ways, and felt it give while releasing a sudden surge of power. He felt the air compress around him, sucking in as if he was a black hole sucking everything into himself. Then, the air released in a miniature explosion, scattering dust and snow and ice into the air and blinding everyone. It was much smaller than his initial Bankai release, but it was still impressive. He intoned, exactly as Zangetsu had instructed, "**Futago Tensa Zangetsu! (Twin Heavenly Chains of Zangetsu!)**"

He brandished his blades, and slipped into a pose that Zangetsu had recommended. In his left hand was his white blade, and he spun it until the back of the blade rested against the back of his forearm and the base of the hilt pointed at the two men in front of him. He held the black blade in his right hand, in a regular grip, but crouched slightly. Urahara clapped, "Bravo, Mr. Kurosaki! Bravo!" His voice was genuine, and Ichigo grinned behind his mask.

"That's my boy! A genius, just like his old man!" Isshin crowed, throwing an arm around Urahara's shoulder and shaking his friend. Urahara laughed, and Ichigo slipped out of his stance. "**I'm shielding my power at the moment…because I want to keep my power level a surprise. But let me tell you…this power is incredible.**" Ichigo said, feeling the rich spiritual power flood his senses. He shivered at its incredible strength, as it reminded him of Hichigo's previous strength.

"Well…I must say…I've never heard of anyone achieving their Second Bankai phase so soon after just learning the initial Bankai release. But then again…" Urahara said, smiling behind his fan, "You've never been normal. You've exceeded all expectations, Mr. Kurosaki…and I must say, it's inspiring."

Ichigo grinned. He moved the sides of his trench coat back, and revealed a black and white Zanpakuto sheath on each hip. On his left hip was the white, and on the right was the black. He sheathed both blades, smirking, and said, "**I'm ready.**"

Urahara inclined his head. "All we need now….is Ms. Kuchiki."

Ichigo looked out in the distance, where the sound of clashing blades originated from. He put his hands on his hips, and said confidently, "**She'll get it. There's no way she won't be able to.**"

"I agree. She's more stubborn than you are." Urahara said, and Ichigo nodded. He smiled softly behind his mask. "**I know.**" He murmured.

******************

Rukia parried a blow, struck at Shirayuki, but feinted and almost struck her Zanpakuto's soul in the mid-section. Shirayuki didn't even flinch, but gracefully danced out of Rukia's range. "_Come now, dear. We're reaching our limit._" Shirayuki said softly. Rukia knew. Shirayuki was growing more tired, more worn...and Rukia was so worn she couldn't perform the most rudimentary of Kido spells.

"I don't think I can get it." Rukia panted, finally voicing her doubt. Shirayuki locked their shining white blades, and put her face close to Rukia's.

"_Rukia…come now, don't give up! You're so close!_" Shirayuki encouraged, but Rukia shook her head. "I'm completely exhausted…and I don't feel any direction in what to say. I can't figure out how to call on Bankai." Rukia murmured, panting.

"_Come now….just a little more._" Shirayuki encouraged softly. Rukia bit her lip, and nodded. She pushed herself away from Shirayuki and parried a quick blow aimed at her head. She flash-stepped, though it was so horrible she probably didn't go much faster than a quick sprint. She appeared a good twenty yards away from Shirayuki, and raised her blade.

She gasped as movement caught her eye. She looked to the left, and saw Ichigo sitting casually on an ice-boulder. Instantly, though, she knew it wasn't Ichigo. Well…it wasn't the real Ichigo. It was Ichigo, but the same Ichigo who had rescued her from the Soukyouku. The tan cape, bandaged body, warm eyes…and Zangetsu sheathed on his back. His cape fluttered slightly in the cold breeze, and he said the exact words she remembered him saying when he suddenly showed up. It was simple…too simple, but it still made her heart race. "Hey." He said, his eyes soft.

"Ichigo…" She murmured, and he slowly got to his feet.

"I came to rescue you, Rukia." He murmured, his eyes so warm…so inviting. She watched as he unslung Zangetsu, its wrap unfurling grandly, and then he sprang at Shirayuki. Shirayuki parried the blow, gasping in surprise, and skidded backwards. Ichigo stood between her and Rukia, resting Zangetsu on his shoulder casually.

Rukia, despite herself, lowered her guard. "Ichigo…" She whispered, reliving the wave of memories from Soukyouku Hill. He looked over his shoulder at her, giving her one of her favorite looks…the tiny, confident smirk that said everything would be okay.

"You're over thinking it, Rukia." He said softly, and turned his attention back to Shirayuki. Shirayuki sprang forward, looking as graceful as a dancer, and Ichigo blocked her blow easily.

"Why are you here?" Rukia asked, confused. Ichigo was already here…why was she imagining this Ichigo?

Ichigo quickly locked Shirayuki's blade with his and looked at Rukia from over his right shoulder. "I told you…I'm here to rescue you. Don't you want me to?" He asked, his eyes just as confused as hers.

"Well…no." She admitted, and she saw the flicker of pain behind his eyes. She hastily explained. "It's just that…I want to be able to do this myself. I want to prove to you that I'm not weak…that I can keep up. I want to prove that you don't have to worry about me all the time…and that I can protect myself." She said, and Ichigo nodded slowly. He quickly disengaged his blade from Shirayuki's, and then hit Shirayuki's blade so hard that Shirayuki flew backwards a good ten yards.

"You really want to?" He asked. "You really don't want me to protect you?" He clarified, and Rukia gave him a small apologetic smile. "No, Ichigo…I'm sorry."

He sighed, and slung Zangetsu onto his back, sheathing it. "Okay. It's all yours." Then, he grunted as Shirayuki's blade pierced his left shoulder, going clear through the bone. Rukia cried, "Ichigo!"

She sprang forward as Shirayuki withdrew her blade and attempted to run Ichigo through. Ichigo staggered backwards, holding his wounded shoulder, and Rukia flash-stepped in front of him. She blocked Shirayuki's blade, and glared at her Zanpakuto. Even if it was an illusion, a hallucination….she wouldn't stand for anyone hurting any form of Ichigo.

"Don't. Hurt. Him." Rukia said, accentuating her words with a push on Shirayuki's white blade.

"_I will…until you can actually protect him. You're too weak._" Shirayuki said softly, pityingly. Rukia ground her teeth at her Zanpakuto's words, angry at the truth.

"No…you won't." She promised, and heard Ichigo's pained breathing from behind her.

"_Can you really think that? How could you…when you can hardly protect yourself?_" Shirayuki asked, her voice not cruel or unkind…but gentle and sad.

"I can, because I have to!" Rukia cried, and shoved Shirayuki backwards, sending her off balance. She pressed her advantage, hammering at Shirayuki's defense, and pushed Shirayuki away from Ichigo.

"You _can't keep this up. You're too weary…and as soon as you falter…he dies._" Shirayuki whispered, and Rukia bit her lip. "No." She denied, and Shirayuki ducked underneath a slash. She attempted to run past Rukia, but Rukia backpedaled quickly and engaged Shirayuki once more.

"Don't! Attack! Him!" Rukia grunted, as her blade met with Shirayuki's, in a blinding dance of white steel. Their arms were blurs, both moving as fast as they could to deflect and return blows.

"_The only way you'll stop me is by unleashing Bankai._" Shirayuki said, and attempted to run past Rukia yet again. Rukia stayed with her, casting an anxious glance at Ichigo…who held his bleeding shoulder. She engaged in a deadly dance, doing her best to keep Shirayuki at bay. But…Shirayuki had been right. She was too weary.

'_I can't give up! I have to protect him…just as he would protect me! Come on, Rukia…you've got to win!' _She thought desperately. Then, Shirayuki broke into her thoughts.

"_**First Dance!**_" She called, and then disappeared. "_**Tsukishiro! (White Moon)**_"

Rukia saw the glow from behind her, and her blood ran cold as Ichigo yelled, "What?"

She spun, and saw the Ice creeping up his legs, up his waist. "Run, Ichigo!" She cried, and sprang forward. The Ice crawled up to his chest, and paused. This was it, the pause right before it completely blasted into the sky and killed him.

Ichigo looked at her, his eyes locking on hers. "Cold Moon." He said, his voice firm and confident. Then, Tsukishiro froze him…and then he shattered into thousands of pieces. Terror choked her suddenly, and she blinked to ward off the sudden rising of tears.

"_Rukia?_" Shirayuki asked, and Rukia looked around. She was frozen, twenty yards away from Shirayuki…where she had flash-stepped previously. "_Are you okay?_" Shirayuki asked. Rukia blinked back the tears, and hastily wiped them away on the sleeve of her Shihakusho. "What was that?" Rukia asked, and Shirayuki looked confused.

"_What do you mean? You just froze, and started to stare off into space._" Shirayuki said. Rukia frowned. But…it had seemed so real, even for a mirage or an illusion. Rukia composed herself, taking deep calming breaths. Was it her lack of sleep that was doing this to her? Or was it something else? Something…deeper?

Ichigo's last words were bouncing around in her head. _'Cold Moon'_. What could it have meant? His voice had sounded so smug, confident…like he was telling her a secret. Rukia paused. A secret. Like the name of her Bankai? Had it been her subconscious, revealing to her what she needed to know?

She carefully considered it…and bit her lip. "Are you ready to continue?" Shirayuki asked, her eyes scrutinizing Rukia. Rukia took a breath…and nodded.

Shirayuki tensed, ready to spring…and Rukia decided to try it. She didn't know if it would work…but it was all she had to go on. She hoped she had it right. She raised her blade in her right hand, pointing the blade towards the sky. "**Ban**…**kai.**" She murmured, as she had heard her own brother intone it. Shirayuki's eyes sparkled, with what looked like pride, and Rukia felt a sudden welling up of power from within her.

It didn't rip from her in an explosion, as Ichigo's and Renji's did. It seemed to charge from her core, and then move up her arm and to her sword. Once at the tip of the sword…her blade flashed, blinding even her. She felt something different, but only subtly, in the temperature. It was slightly colder, but not by much. But then…there was the rich power flowing through her that she knew was the result of her achieving Bankai. She spoke the words she knew were right and true. "**Tsumetaishiro Sode no Shirayuki! (White Snow on Sleeves' Cold Moon)**"

She opened her eyes, and gasped. Everything was pitch black…except for the floor. The floor was bright, glowing…in a massive glowing circle. It was at least fifty yards in radius, 100 in diameter, and it was pure white. It definitely resembled the moon. It glowed softly, providing her with light and illuminating this dark place with a soft light. Shirayuki stood across from her, a smile on her lips. "_Well done, Rukia. Now…I can instruct you on how to truly use me. My strength alone is great…but with you and I, we can achieve anything._"

Rukia brought her arm down, and blinked in surprise. Her blade was different. It was still pure white, but it was different in every other way. It was no longer a standard blade…it was a long sword. Pure white, with a jewel encrusted guard. The four jewels were in the shapes of snowflakes, and they glowed with the same brightness of the circle beneath her.

"_Welcome, to the Cold Moon._" Shirayuki said, bowing deeply. Rukia blinked, and murmured, "I did it."

"_Of course you did. Now…listen closely. This is how I function…and how you must wield me. This is the result of your training._" Shirayuki replied, a genuine smile on her face. She seemed so happy, glad to have proved their strength together. Now, it was time to master that strength. She listened intently as Shirayuki instructed her how to use the Bankai phase.

*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*

Rukia watched, exhausted, as Sode no Shirayuki disappeared. The plain white doll tottered for a second, before it fell to the hard dirt. The snowy landscape disappeared at the same time Sode no Shirayuki did. Rukia walked up to the doll, yanked her sword from it, and sheathed the blade. She sighed, nodded once in satisfaction, and then said in surprise, "Oh."

Exhaustion swamped her so suddenly she almost passed out, and her knees buckled. She fell, but she didn't feel herself hit the ground. She stopped falling, she knew that much, but she didn't feel any pain from impact with the ground or even the hard ground. Suddenly, Ichigo appeared in her vision. He was wearing his Hollow Mask, but his eyes were a warm brown…so warm and inviting she wished she could dive into their depths.

"I…did it." She murmured, surprised at how hard it was to move her lips to speak. She didn't think she could say much more, anyways. She felt her eyelids threaten to slam close.

"**I know. I saw the black dome, and I felt your power.**" Ichigo reassured her. His voice was his Hollow's, and she realized that he wouldn't have his mask on unless he needed to hide his identity from someone. Renji must be here as well.

"Rukia!" A voice cried, and she knew the voice to be Renji's. It figured.

An idea sprouted in her weary mind, and she acted without thinking her actions through. She did this for Ichigo's benefit, as well as a hopeful tiny hint to Renji. She raised a weak right hand up to Ichigo's mask. She caressed it slowly, and murmured, "You seem so familiar…"

Ichigo's eyes widened in surprise, and Renji was at her side on his knees beside Ichigo. "Rukia…that's Hichigo. It's not Ichigo." Renji said, wincing at the words he had been forced to utter.

"I…I know." She murmured, allowing a crestfallen look to cross her features. Then, her eyes close. She didn't fall asleep, yet, but she knew they assumed she had. She felt Ichigo's arms tighten around her, and he stood as he held her tight to his chest.

"Lemme take her. I'll take her back to the Kurosaki's." Renji said, close to her ear.

"**I'll take her. I have nothing better to do. You might want to work on your training.**" Ichigo said, smoothly diverting Renji and starting to walk away. She heard him murmur under his breath, "**What were you thinking, Rukia? He could have put two and two together, and then attacked me. He hates me enough as it is.**"

She couldn't work up the strength to reply. Suddenly, they were flying at an incredible speed. _'Shunpo.'_ She thought wearily.

"But still…thank you for trying. I can see what you were trying to do." He said, his voice now his own. She felt him lowering her onto a bed, and she was surprised that he had flash-stepped only once to take them to his room. He tried to extricate himself from her, but she used what little remained of her strength to hold onto him. She whispered, not sure if he could hear, "Stay."

He paused, and sighed, "Only for a bit. You need your rest." He murmured, his breath fanning across her face. It smelled sweet, the familiar scent of an apple. She wanted to laugh…but was too tired.

"Rest with me." She said, unable to even open her eyes. Once again, she wasn't sure if she was loud enough for her to hear him.

"I…can't." He said, and she knew he wanted to. "If someone comes in, and sees me without my mask…" He murmured sadly, and she made a small moan as he tried to pull away.

"Just for…a little." She pleaded, almost silently. He froze, unsure…and she almost gave up. But then, he laid next to her. He wrapped his arms around her protectively, and held her against his chest. She smelled his warm, intoxicating scent…and felt his gentle yet secure grip around her body.

He kissed her forehead briefly, and murmured, "Sleep, love."

She would have blushed, had she not been so exhausted, but as it was she whispered, "Don't embarrass me, fool."

He held her tight…and before she passed out, she whispered, "Thank you."

She was out then, and Ichigo knew it. He looked down at her smooth, emotionless face…and whispered, "You're welcome. I'd do anything for you." He caressed her face, and then rose. "And that includes killing the bastard who hurt you." He said firmly. He ripped his mask into existence, and then disappeared.

__________________________________________________________________

That's the end of seventeen! Oh no! lol. I didn't want it to end. :/ but still. Next chapter will be fun. What did you think of Ichigo's second Phase, and Rukia's Bankai? I hope I don't get flamed too horribly. I hope you can support my decisions as an author, as I attempt to make this story completely my own without relying on Tite Kubo. Thank you.

Just a random afterthought, does anyone read the book series: TWILIGHT? I have to say, I'm a hardcore addict, lol. I read the entire series in less than a week. I would have read a book a day, but I had to wait for the stupid library to get them in, lol. Is anyone else on here a fan of Twilight? If so, represent and shout out! WOOT!


	18. AUTHOR'S NOTE! URGENT!

Dearest Readers,

I have several problems at the moment. I beg your forgiveness, but in ALL of my stories, it seems that I will not be able to update. Several Reasons.

1) My computer will not start. It freezes at the loading screen, so I CANNOT start it. Damn computer. As it is, I'm writing in a notepad document at the library to tell you this.

2) My inspiration, my will to write, is...waning. Don't worry. These stories WILL be finished. But...right now, I'm emotionally dry. I recently had my heart broken by a girl who I had thought shared something with me for two and a half years. She says suddenly she has no feelings for me, or anyone, and then a week later goes out with her ex-boyfriend from five or so years ago. So, any Romantic things are hard to deal with at the moment. I am REALLY really really sorry, guys.

But, once my first problem is solved, I will do my absolute best to truck on and keep writing, regardless of my second problem.

I beg for your patience and understanding. Please, I WILL update when I can, so don't worry about the stories being dropped. Once my comp. is fixed...I'll truck on.

THank you all for your understanding and patience.  
Your Eager Author,  
Flexrhysode1 Brandon 


	19. Chapter 18

BLEACH: Listen To Your Heart

Written By: FlexRhysode1

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**: I'm BACK! Well…my computer is. XP I cleaned out my comp, and found a HUGE amount of dust in it. Now my comp is running fine, lol, after me cleaning it out. *Note to self: CLEAN COMPUTER! ;)*

Now…my second problem is still unresolved. It hurts, but I can deal with it enough to bring you all the rest of my story. If you feel the quality has declined however, let me know. I don't want to bring you guys a story if it's shitty. Thank you ALL for your understanding, (I'm a little disappointed in the less-understanding fans, but oh well. Not everyone is that considerate of others' feelings.) and thank you all so much for your offers of advice and being someone to listen. It means a lot. If it gets any worse, I'm sure I'll take some of you up on your offers. It's not easy, getting over someone you spent the last two and a half years in love with. Even if there are plenty of other fish in the sea, that was the fish for me. ;) or so it felt like. But I digress.

I now bring you the newest chapter! ENJOY!

SIDENOTE: I am an AVID reader of Twilight. I've read the series at LEAST five times. XD I loves it. I really really loves it. Lol. I would recommend it, to guys and girls! Guys, don't be ashamed if you read it and like it! It's an awesome series, so there's nothing wrong with it! And…I REPRESENT TEAM JACOB! WOOT(I wasn't a Jacob fan until my 4th time reading the series. Lol. But, I'm not exactly ANTI-EDWARD as much as I just wish Jacob could have had Bella. It was really sad, when he got rejected all those times.)

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Thanks to THEO3983 for telling me about the troubles with the review via PM. I'll be putting this as 'Chapter 19' but, it's Chapter 18, lol. Thanks again, Theo!

CHAPTER 18:

PREVIOUSLY:

_He kissed her forehead briefly, and murmured, "Sleep, love."_

_She would have blushed, had she not been so exhausted, but as it was she whispered, "Don't embarrass me, fool."_

_He held her tight…and before she passed out, she whispered, "Thank you."_

_She was out then, and Ichigo knew it. He looked down at her smooth, emotionless face…and whispered, "You're welcome. I'd do anything for you." He caressed her face, and then rose. "And that includes killing the bastard who hurt you." He said firmly. He ripped his mask into existence, and then disappeared._

CONTINUATION:

"_**WHY ARE YOU WATCHING HER**_**?" **

"**If you don't tell me…I swear I will kill you."**

Emotionless, blue eyes watched the recording, not reacting at the sight of the Shinigami/Hollow Hybrid.

"I-I-I was ordered t-to by my superior!" A weak, trembling voice said, sounding almost tinny from the speaker it came from.

"**The reason?**"

"I-I had n-no reason given! They just said to report if it looked like she was telling someone something important!"

"**You will leave here. You will not come back. You will warn your superiors…anyone found watching Rukia Kuchiki after this will be killed on sight. Go.**"

The eyes flickered slightly, only moving away from the screen to see the destination of the finger that moved towards a large console of controls. _'Click'!_ The video that the person was watching froze, locked on the mask of the Hollow. Blazing yellow eyes seemed to bore out of the screen and into the spectator…but then the blue eyes looked away.

The figure, who had been sitting cross-legged in front of a video displaying system in his private quarters, rose. Their hair rested on their shoulders, but was promptly tossed slightly, to clear a few stray bangs from the face of the mysterious person. Their white scarf fluttered only slightly, as they turned around.

"No news other than this?" The man asked to a figure in the darkened room with him. The figure, cloaked completely in black, was kneeling in front of the white-scarf wearing man.

"Only reports of the same Hollow using Shunpo to cross Karakura from time to time, though we only catch flashes in the middle of town. We never see his beginning or ending destinations." The cloaked figure's soft voice replied, whispering.

"So he's not quite a Shunpo master…but he's definitely adept." The scarf wearing man stated. "His power levels?" he asked, boredly.

"He was cloaking himself. From the amount that leaked subconsciously, we deduced he was at least Lieutenant level in strength." The cloaked figure whispered. Piercing blue eyes flashed for a moment, glaring at the bowing figure. The darkened room, while not completely black, barely revealed anything but the two figures who were barely lit by the light from the video screen. The light only magnified the displeasure in the gaze of the man who was standing.

"Very well. And Rukia Kuchiki?" The Kuchiki asked, his blue eyes hardening.

"We're only able to observe from a distance, and most of the time we daren't approach too close due to the presence of the Hollow. She's been in the home of her deceased human lover's family for a day. We have determined that the Hollow is guarding her…but we have no idea why. Previous events suggest that the Hollow is anxious to prove he is indeed an ally to the Shinigami, so he might have undertaken this by himself…or by request of Rukia Kuchiki herself." The figure whispered, only shifting slightly to reduce the discomfort of his position.

"Very well. Keep Byakuya under surveillance. If he receives any Hell Butterflies, and he sends one in response, or if he heads to the Gate room…inform me." The Kuchiki said.

"Yes, Lord Yurimoto." The bowing man whispered, and then he disappeared.

Yurimoto Kuchiki's eyelids lowered halfway, giving him a sleepy look. "Rukia Kuchiki…just what are you planning?"

*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*

Rukia stirred, too groggy to fully comprehend where she was at the moment. She was laying down, and felt rather stiff, and she had something laying on her. It was light…and it took her a moment to realize it was a blanket. She opened her eyes, fighting to keep them open, and immediately recognized her surroundings…just from seeing the ceiling.

"**You're awake."**

Rukia's eyes darted to the side, and she turned her head. Her body might be stiff, or rather her Gigai was, but that wouldn't stop her from looking. Sitting in front of the closet, leaning casually against the door and reclining slightly, was Ichigo. His left arm was resting on his raised left knee, and he was the picture of relaxation. He looked completely at ease, even with Tensa Zangetsu on the floor next to him…just inches from his hand. He was wearing his Hollow mask, but even from her distance and with her groggy mind…she could see just barely see the start of purple rings under his eyes. She glanced down at him, realizing he was in his Bankai outfit…but more of his chest was revealed. It was now an open-front, until it reached the start of his abs. His number nine was proudly on display, and she had to admit it made him look sexy. She gave him a weak smile, fighting against the grogginess and slow-witted response of just waking.

"How long was I asleep?" She asked, and she swallowed. Her gigai's throat was dry, extremely so. Her voice sounded raspy.

Immediately, Ichigo stood. He grabbed a cup of ice-water off his desk with his left hand, and stepped to her side. He helped her sit up with his right hand, and then handed her the cup. She drank the deliciously cold liquid eagerly, almost choking on it, as he answered her question.

"**A day and a half. The School is under the impression you became sick over the weekend, and you're recuperating."** Ichigo said. She finished the liquid, sated, and handed the empty cup to Ichigo. He took it, and set it on the desk. She just now realized he had left his sword on the ground, in front of the closet. Her mind was too clouded from sleep.

She looked up at his eyes, seeing how much more prominent the bags under his eyes were up close, and frowned. "You need sleep." She said, throwing the covers off. Her body was clothed in a simple white spaghetti strap sleeping gown.

"**Not until it's safe."** He said, and she knew he meant safe for her…not him.

She looked down at her pale, petite hands, and sighed. "You won't do me any good if you pass out from exhaustion." She reminded him, not looking at him.

"**I won't do you any good sleeping."** He replied stubbornly. **"I'm not letting you out of my sight."**

She looked up at him, and saw the slight squint in his eyes…and judging by his body posture…she deduced he was tense. No. Not tense. Nervous. Hesitant. He looked away, she knew he didn't want her reading him at the moment, and said, **"Dad left food out for you. Breakfast looked good."**

"You didn't eat?" She asked, her eyes narrowing.

"**No. I'm fine. I replenished my energy just last night. I'm topped off."** He said, and she pursed her lips.

"Bankai has to be draining you fast, though." She said lightly. He shook his head. "**No. There's practically no drain anymore, because I've used it so much lately." **She frowned at this. He'd been in Bankai form for about…four and half days now, if she calculated it correctly.

She decided not to address that and put him in a bad mood. "How did you get me into my Gigai?" She asked. She saw him flinch when she asked him that, and became confused. What was wrong?

"**Urahara had some fancy doohickey."** He said, and walked to the closet door. He grabbed Tensa Zangetsu, sheathed it by putting it in his sash, and turned to her. She cleared her face of emotions, and the frown that was on her face, and asked, "What's wrong? Why'd you react that way to my question?"

He examined her, his eyes narrowing…as if he were judging her and gauging her to see what her reaction might be. **"Because I don't see it as a fake body…as a Gigai. I see it as you…" **He murmured. She nodded, looking down at her hands once more. They were clasped on her lap, and she stopped their sudden fidgeting. It was awkward, being with him after she had wanted to be with him while they had been separated. She didn't know what to do.

"**Let's get you some food.**" He said, but she shook her head.

"I'm not hungry yet." She replied. He nodded, and then plopped down to sit on the floor. He crossed his legs, crossed his arms, and stared at her. His yellow eyes made her uncomfortable as they seemed to devour her…she shuddered at the thought. She cast a glance at him from the corner of her eyes, as he reached up and removed his mask. His eyes returned to their warm brown color, as his mask dissipated into thin air.

"Sorry. I've been keeping my mask on…just in case." He explained, and ran a hand through his bright orange hair. She nodded, glancing back at her hands. She was suddenly overcome with the sense of stage fright…as if she were on exhibition to be gawked at. His gaze was so perceptive…she could feel it scrutinizing her and interpreting her every movement.

"You're uncomfortable." He stated, and she flinched at the accusation in his voice. She wanted to deny it…but she didn't want to lie to him. He sighed, and stood. "Get dressed." He said gruffly, and then left the room. She sighed. She knew that he was trying to hold up to his words to her the other day, not bother her to talk to him about what happened to her…and that it was killing him. She knew she wanted to tell him…but at the same time she was afraid to. What would be his reaction, once he knew the whole story? At this moment, he was ready to kill the man who had harmed her, he had stated so on the phone a few days ago. But…would he be disgusted with her once he knew everything? The thought made her unable to even contemplate telling him at the moment.

She didn't hear him stomp down the stairs, didn't even hear him leave the room…and she shook her head. He was getting too stealthy. She couldn't even sense his reiatsu without searching hard for it.

She got off the bed, and hastily went to the closet. She opened it, pulled a sun dress off the hangar, and hastily got dressed. She only just noticed that she put it on backwards, and sighed. She switched it around, and made sure she got it on right this time. The soft white fabric was decorated with a few soft lavender flowers around the hems…she had to admit it was quite cute. She then slipped out of the room, and cloaked her reiatsu. She stealthily slipped down the stairs, and peeked around the corner. Ichigo was standing in front of the large memorial poster of his mother, looking at it with a carefully composed face.

"When I learned that Grand Fisher killed my mother, I felt right then that I was meant to be a Soul Reaper. Before…it hadn't been as personal. But then I realized…these Hollows hurt people. Not just dead souls, but they actually attacked living people…devoured their souls. That's why I wanted to be a Soul Reaper even longer." Ichigo said, not looking at her. She froze, feeling ashamed that she had been caught.

"You were there for me through so much, putting up with my shitty moods…especially around that time. You even did your best to protect me while I fought Grand Fisher…before I told you not to interfere." He said, sighing. "And lately…I've hardly been there for you. I've been gone, trying to become the strongest I can be…but in the process I've left you alone and unprotected." He turned his head to her, his eyes hard.

"But, you need to be gone at these times. You have to be stronger to," She tried to say, but he interrupted her. "No. Not anymore. Not until I'm sure you're safe. And even when this is over…I'll be there for you more" He said, his jaw clenching. She sighed, and walked towards him.

"You're such an idiot. You're not strong enough yet. You've only been gone about a week, maybe not even that long because of the Arrancar, then your breakdown, and now this!" Rukia exclaimed, narrowing her eyes.

"Yes…I've only been gone a little bit." Ichigo admitted. "But before I even left I was at Captain level power. But now…" He trailed off, and then suddenly, Rukia found herself on the floor. Ichigo had uncloaked his reiatsu, and the strength of it was literally suffocating. She couldn't breath, as she laid face-first on the ground. She may have been strong, now almost at a captain-level because of her Bankai…but Ichigo was beyond her level. So beyond her level in fact, that she was practically crushed beneath his power. His power let up, as he cloaked it again, and she panted in erratic breaths as she re-gathered her wits.

He knelt to her side and helped pull her up. "Rukia…not only did I master my second Bankai phase…I've grown stronger thanks to all the training the Vaizard have recommended. Exercises for improving Reiatsu power, so on and so forth. I'm strong enough now, to take all that Soul Society could throw at me." He said, helping her onto her feet. He spun them around slightly, turning gently, so that her back was suddenly up against the wall and his was facing the living room and kitchen. Then, at her look, he added as an afterthought, "I think."

Rukia almost laughed, but then he looked at her. "I'm going to do anything I can to protect you, keep you safe…and be here for you. No matter what you say." He promised her, his warm brown eyes completely sincere.

"Now, go eat and get ready for school. Unless, that is, you want to send word to your brother…" Ichigo said, smiling down at her. She wanted to lean up and kiss him suddenly, hyper aware of how close they were and of how warm his hands on her shoulders were…but she nodded breathlessly.

She was about to turn away, when Ichigo's hands tightened on her shoulders. "What's that?" He asked, his eyes suddenly narrowing. One hand left her shoulder, ripping his mask into existence, and then he spun and took both hands off her. He whipped out Tensa Zangetsu, raising it into a guard position. Rukia gasped as she saw what had attracted Ichigo's attention.

Ichigo froze, his blood cold in his veins. Renji Abarai stood a few feet from him, his eyes narrowed. But that wasn't the problem. The problem was the man behind Renji.

"Nii-sama!" Rukia gasped. Byakuya, wearing a Gigai, clothed in a black business suit with his long black hair let loose to hang around his shoulders, stood in the kitchen/living room area of the Kurosaki house.

"**I take it you know him?"** Ichigo asked, trying to appear as the un-educated Hollow. He didn't want Byakuya to realize who he was, though that effort was probably futile now that Byakuya had most likely heard his voice, felt his reiatsu pressure…and now his hair and sword would clinch it.

Byakuya's eyes were wide as he stood there, staring at Ichigo. Rukia stepped around Ichigo, putting herself between the Shinigami and her 'bodyguard'. "Yes…this is my older brother, Lord Byakuya Kuchiki. He's the Captain of Sixth Company." Rukia said, casting a warning glance at Ichigo to tell him to be careful.

Ichigo lowered Tensa Zangetsu, and inclined his head respectfully. **"I apologize, then."** He said, and Rukia quickly 'reassured' him. "It's alright. No harm done." She said, and then bowed respectfully to her brother.

"Nii-sama…what are you doing here? You never come to the World of the Living, not unless it's something dire." Rukia asked, and Byakuya shook his head slightly and then refocused his gaze on Rukia. He seemed disconcerted, and as he spoke to Rukia, kept looking quickly at Ichigo.

"This_ is_ dire…Rukia." He said. "Renji told me that you admitted to Captain Hitsugaya that you've been harmed…and then threatened."

Renji shot Rukia an apologetic glance, and she glared at Renji. She addressed her brother respectfully, though. "It's true."

Byakuya's face turned hard, a look Ichigo remembered seeing when he had been about to attack Ichigo the second time they had ever met. Right before he had been about to cut Ichigo apart with his Shikai. "Who?" He asked.

"I don't know his name. Only his face." Rukia said, looking away. Ichigo took a step forward, and clenched his jaw tight, to keep himself from speaking. Byakuya's eyes flashed to him, and he froze.

"Where were you harmed?" Byakuya asked, his voice cold…and Ichigo could identify the small trace of anger in his voice.

Rukia looked down, and he could see her trembling shoulders. He wanted to comfort her, gather her in his arms and hold her…but he knew to do so would only invite Byakuya's wrath. Byakuya would attack him, he surely wouldn't do any damage because of Ichigo's newfound strength, but it would be bad still. "On the way to the Gate Room." Rukia whispered.

Renji snarled. "That bastard!"

"Renji!" Byakuya barked, and Renji bowed his head. "I apologize, Captain Kuchiki." Renji said, but Ichigo could still hear the burning rage in the redhead's voice.

"Rukia…come with me. We'll talk about the course of action best to take, in Soul Society." Byakuya said, his voice gentle. Rukia looked over her shoulder at Ichigo, who raised his chin as if in a challenge. **"I go where she goes."** Ichigo said.

Byakuya's cold, black eyes locked on him. "YOU are no longer needed." Ichigo could almost see the wheels turning in Byakuya's head, trying to piece together any theory's regarding him.

"**I'm her guard. I go where she goes."** Ichigo said firmly, stepping forward.

"You have no way to get in, if I don't allow you." Byakuya said, and Ichigo smirked behind his mask. **"I can find a way. I'm not without friends."** He said, calling Byakuya's bluff.

"**Besides, if I'm not mistaken, I heard that a bunch of Ryoka made it into Soul Society a while ago. I bet they didn't have to ask your permission."** Ichigo taunted. Rukia glared at him, but he disregarded her. Byakuya's cold eyes blinked once, surprised, and Ichigo shrugged. **"But I'm Rukia's best chance of survival in Soul Society if she's been threatened. Not even **_**you**_** could stop me."** Ichigo said, and Byakuya's face went blank. That's how Ichigo knew he had royally pissed off the Kuchiki. When they put on the 'Emotionless Kuchiki Mask', usually they were hiding their anger.

"I promised he could guard me, Nii-sama…as a gesture of good faith between his race and ours." Rukia said softly. Byakuya turned to her, his face still as emotionless as a statue's, and nodded once.

"Very well. But, if he should slip up once…" Byakuya left the threat unfinished. Ichigo smirked, glad that Byakuya couldn't see behind his mask, and inclined his head. **"I'll be on my best behavior."** He promised.

"Nii-sama…allow me to leave a message to the Kurosaki's, to tell them I've left." Rukia asked, and Byakuya's face softened. "Very well. Come up with a believable human excuse." He said, and Rukia nodded. She darted to the kitchen, and Ichigo watched her scramble for a pen and piece of paper. He took out his Soul Pager, and quickly dialed a number. He held the phone up to his ear, and locked gazes with Byakuya. Byakuya watched him with veiled curiosity.

The phone rang once, before it was answered. "Hello?"

"**Shinko-sama,"** Ichigo said, going with the code that he had established. If he was around Shinigami, he would address Shinji as 'Shinko-sama', or 'Shinko-dono'. **"I'm preparing to leave for Soul Society."**

"You remember everything we've talked about for the past few days?" Shinji asked, his voice no longer friendly. He was all business.

"**Yes, I remember, Shinko-sama."** Ichigo said, and Shinji said, "Good."

"**Rukia's brother, Lord Byakuya Kuchiki, and the redhead, are here to escort her to Soul Society."** Ichigo said, trying to sound nonchalant.

"What?" Shinji asked, his voice hard. Ichigo suspected that he was frowning.

"Don't you have history with this Byakuya? You've fought him, and in your Bankai form, too! Shit!" Shinji cursed, and Ichigo could understand his sudden unease.

"**Don't worry, Shinko-sama…I'll be extra safe. If Ms. Kuchiki believes it won't be a problem, I believe her."** Ichigo said, though he knew Rukia was worrying even more than Shinji was. This development could ruin everything.

Byakuya was watching him, as was Renji. "If he suspects, or confronts you…the only choice you'll have is to flee. You could try to fight him, but I'd prefer if you just got out of there." Shinji said. Ichigo nodded.

"**Ms. Rukia will accompany me."** Ichigo said, cloaking his sudden worry in the fake polite speech.

"True. She could be tried, for aiding and abetting a Hollow Entity resisting Cleansing. It's a pretty serious crime…and she could be sentenced to death for it. You'll have to be fast, if you want to get her and get out." Shinji warned.

Ichigo nodded, and replied, **"I know."**

"And Ichigo…?" Shinji asked, his voice softer.

"**Yes?"** Ichigo asked.

"Be careful. Remember, survival of the Family comes first." Shinji said. Ichigo nodded.

"**I know. I won't let you down, Shinko-sama."** Ichigo replied.

"I know you won't." Shinji said. Then, he hung up. Ichigo pocketed the Soul Pager, and locked eyes with Byakuya.

"**I'm ready."** He said, and sheathed Tensa Zangetsu in his sash. Renji glanced at Rukia. **"Ready, Rukia?"** He called.

"Just a minute!" Rukia said, hastily scribbling her note.

"So you have a leader." Byakuya stated. Ichigo replied, **"Yes."** He wanted to speak as little as possible, in case Byakuya tried to identify his voice underneath the wavering tone of the Hollow voice that usually cloaked him. If Rukia could do it…so could Byakuya.

Before Byakuya could try to get more information, and talking, from Ichigo, Rukia walked over. "Done." She said.

Renji nodded, and frowned. "Ditch the Gigai. We'll bring it with us, but you'd be gawked at for wearin' funny clothes." He said to Rukia. Rukia nodded, and said, "If you'd be so kind, Nii-sama?"

Byakuya raised his right hand and extended a single finger. He touched Rukia's forehead, and her Gigai fell away from her spirit. Rukia easily caught her body, and slung it over her shoulder. Byakuya separated from his Gigai as well, and carried his body the same way. Ichigo shivered at the impersonal way they held their Gigai. Especially Rukia.

"Open the Gate, Renji. And summon a Hell Butterfly for the Hollow." Byakuya said. Ichigo could hear the distaste plain in Byakuya's voice. Ichigo watched as Renji unsheathed his sword, extended it, and then twisted it. The air around the blade seemed to twist, as Renji said, "Release."

Suddenly, the air folded back, and revealed the gate Ichigo remembered from when Byakuya and Renji and Rukia had left to take Rukia back to Soul Society. Ichigo fought back a wave of uneasiness, as he remembered that night. It had rained then…though the forecast hadn't called for anything but clear skies. He shivered only slightly, as the Feudal Japanese style wooden gate opened, revealing a blinding white portal. Four butterflies emerged from the tunnel, and fluttered to each of their sides. The butterfly that went to Ichigo didn't flutter around his head as it did with the other three…but landed on his shoulder.

Rukia watched, as did Byakuya and Renji, with wide eyes. Ichigo looked at the butterfly, trying not to smile. It actually looked…cute. He frowned, and looked at the Shinigami who were watching him. "**Well?**" He asked.

They all turned, and Rukia said, "Just keep walking. The Hell Butterfly will allow you to be transported directly to the Kuchiki Royal Family Gate." Rukia said. Ichigo nodded, and as one…they all stepped forward into the gate.

***************

"Lord Yurimoto." A voice said, whispering.

Yurimoto Kuchiki was sitting behind a desk, writing on a scroll, when the voice addressed him from somewhere behind him. "Yes?"

"Byakuya Kuchiki had left for the World of the Living this morning, before you even watched the recording." The Surveillance agent said, whispering as he always did. Suddenly, the feather quill in Yurimoto's hand disintegrated, as if it had been burned away by a flash fire.

"He did what?" Yurimoto asked, his voice calm despite the physical evidence of his anger…namely his sudden lack of a pen.

"He's returning at this moment. But…not only did Lieutenant Abarai activate the gate to accompany his Captain, he summoned _four_ Hell Butterflies." The Surveillance Agent whispered.

"For him, his Captain, Rukia Kuchiki…and one unknown." Yurimoto murmured, his voice wavering slightly. "Send word to our associates. Inform them that it seems our warning went un-heeded, and Rukia has returned. That, and I'm sure that I will be sent for soon. Tell them to prepare." He said, and the Surveillance agent, who had been kneeling behind Yurimoto, disappeared.

Yurimoto stood, adjusting his white headband, and quickly rolled his neck slightly. "It appears you have a death-wish, Ms. Kuchiki. But, hiding behind your brother can't protect you. We outnumber him, we who despise you and your stupidity. I am not alone…and you will not escape this alive." He murmured, and casually rested his hand on the hilt of his sword. He, Yurimoto Kuchiki, was no weakling. He was strong enough to be a seated officer, though he preferred politics and bureaucracy. Rukia, the adopted Kuchiki, never should have opened her mouth. Now, she would pay.

*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*

Ichigo found himself pacing Byakuya's office. Rukia was a mess, having just explained everything that had happened the night she had been raped, and she was sobbing in Renji's arms. He wished he could beat Renji, and hold Rukia himself…but obviously he had to keep up his charade. He was aware of Byakuya's hard gaze on him, as he paced back and forth across Byakuya's small office.

"Please…restrain yourself." Byakuya said, and Ichigo stopped himself. He forced himself to stand still, hands at his sides.

"So, as I was saying, Rukia…to rectify this, we have several options. We could find him and try him using the Kuchiki Elders and Council, or we could try him for treason for assaulting a fellow Soul Reaper by way of Captain-General Yamamoto." Byakuya said.

"**Or I could find him and kill him."** Ichigo suggested. Byakuya sent him a withering glare.

"You will do no such thing." Rukia said, sniffling and wiping her nose on a tissue. Her puffy red eyes glared at him, and he clenched his jaw shut. **"Of course." **He said, and went back to pacing. He wanted to burst out of here, and hunt down the bastard who Rukia described.

"Unfortunately, trying to take him in by force, would not be wise. Not unless I called on half of my company." Byakuya said, his face thoughtful.

Ichigo stopped pacing. **"He's that strong?"** He asked, hopeful.

"Yes. He is strong enough to be a Captain. However, he is a much better diplomat than a combatant, which is amazing enough." Byakuya said, and Ichigo grinned behind his mask. That meant that this guy wouldn't come quietly. That meant in short: Ichigo would get to tear the asshole apart.

Rukia read him easily, and frowned, "No! Stop it!" She said, and Ichigo winced. He should have thought of that while he wasn't looking in her direction.

"Y'know…me, you, the Hollow, and a few other Captains could show up and demand he turn himself in." Renji suggested. "Let the Hollow uncloak his reiatsu, like he did in the real world. It'd make Yurimoto think twice if he felt all the Captains, and then this guy." Renji explained.

Byakuya sighed. "You're eager to fight him as well, Renji?"

"Yes. This asshole, sorry Captain, is a disgrace to the Kuchiki. He needs to be killed." Renji growled, and Rukia kicked him in the shins, though she was still in his arms.

"What is with both of you? You're so eager to fight this man, this man who could put a Kido spell on you faster than you could blink! He could disable all of you before you could blink!" Rukia cried, fresh tears spilling down her cheeks. Ichigo bristled as Renji gently brushed them away and tried to comfort her.

"**Not me."** Ichigo said confidently.

"Such arrogance." Byakuya said softly, his eyes glinting in anger.

"How can you be sure you won't be disabled?" Rukia asked, blinking back a few tears. He looked at her, and sighed. **"I'm not sure if I'm allowed to tell…"** Ichigo murmured, frowning.

Byakuya solved that problem for him. "_**Binding Spell No. 1: Sai!**_" Byakuya barked, pointing at Ichigo.

With a cry of surprise, Byakuya was suddenly face-first on his desk, his arms pinned behind his back. "Nii-sama!" Rukia cried, but Byakuya easily broke the binding spell. He straightened, flustered, his face red in embarrassment. Renji raised his tattooed eyebrows and fought back a laugh…but that held back laugh died when Byakuya glared at him.

"How did you do that?" Byakuya asked, straightening his clothing, demanding.

"**Not of my own will, really."** Ichigo replied, not directly answering.

"**I can block and rebound Binding and Kido spells up to the 70****th****."** Ichigo said, and Byakuya's eyes widened in surprise. Rukia murmured, "How?"

Ichigo looked down at her and shrugged. **"It's classified, until we have an alliance." **Ichigo said. Rukia looked angry, as did Byakuya, but Renji raised an eyebrow.

"Looks like we've got our problem solved then, Captain Kuchiki." Renji said, and Byakuya looked at his Lieutenant, clearly demanding clarification. Renji explained, "He's our ace in the hole. If Yurimoto won't come quietly…we send in Hichigo."

Byakuya gave a visible start. "What did you call him?" Byakuya asked, his head turning to Ichigo. His look was fierce, piercing…and Ichigo froze.

"Hichigo. That's his name." Renji said, confused. Byakuya's eyes narrowed slightly, as if he was trying to see through an obstruction. "I see…" He murmured, and then nodded. "Very well. I'll send word to several of the Captain's, and request their presences. I'll inform them of Yurimoto's treason, and we'll bring him in. If he doesn't come quietly…we'll send Hichigo in." Byakuya said.

"**That's fine with me. But I also would like to speak to a negotiator…someone who I can try to work out a possible alliance between us with. After this is over, at the very least." **Ichigo said, remembering the other reason he was here. Seeing as he would be getting such a good deal, getting to come after the Kuchiki, he had to make sure to do something for Shinji and the rest of the Vaizard.

"Very well. I can arrange that." Byakuya said, and Ichigo popped his neck. **"I'm ready to go when you are."** Ichigo said eagerly. Rukia broke away from Renji's comforting hold, and stormed over to him. She opened her mouth, obviously ready to berate him. She was probably going to rant about how hotheaded, traditionally male, and frustrating he was.

"Rukia." Byakuya said, stopping her. "Renji…please take her and go to my personal quarters for the moment." He said, gesturing to a side door. It led to a room that he slept in when he was swamped with paperwork. Renji nodded, and guided a fuming Rukia to the room and shut the door behind them. Ichigo went to follow, but Byakuya said, "Stop." Ichigo froze. Byakuya's tone wasn't friendly at all. Ichigo turned slowly to face the 6th Company Captain, who stared at him while standing behind the desk.

Ichigo and Byakuya faced off, both staring at each other…both not daring to blink. Ichigo breathed slowly, carefully…and kept his body relaxed. If he tensed up, his body's reaction time would slow. If he was relaxed, his muscles not clenched, he'd be able to react faster. They stood still for minutes, not talking or blinking.

"I know you." Byakuya said, and Ichigo's breath caught in his chest. _'Oh gods no. Not now. Any time but now. And anyone but _him_!'_ Ichigo thought desperately. They both blinked. He attempted to sound casual as he replied,** "I don't think so. I've never met you before."** Thankfully the cold, wavering Hollow voice that his mask made didn't give away the tremor in his real voice.

Suddenly, Byakuya moved. He flash-stepped, and Ichigo tracked him with little difficulty. Byakuya's speed was amazing, but at least now he could track him. But, in such a small office, Ichigo couldn't react in time. Byakuya was behind him, using his signature move, as he had the first time they had ever met. Ichigo felt the blade against his back, but Byakuya didn't shove his blade through. Ichigo's heart stopped when Byakuya whispered, _"Can you see me now, Ichigo Kurosaki?"_

---------------------------

MOMENTS EARLIER:

"Let go of me, Renji!" Rukia hissed, as his firm hand forcefully led her to Byakuya's small private quarters. It was scarily reminisce of her jail cell, with nothing but a bed, a chair and a desk, and a window above the desk to look out over Soul Society. She stumbled to the middle of the room as he let go of her, gently pushing her as he shut the door.

"Okay…you've got a lot of explaining to do." Renji said, looking down at her as he crossed his arms over his chest. The angry words Rukia had been about to fire off died in her throat. Renji's eyes showed he wasn't angry, showed he wasn't attempting to be rude…but that he was genuinely curious.

She huffed, and crossed her arms over her chest and glared up at the redheaded man. "Explain what?" She asked, and he rolled his eyes.

"You know exactly what. Quit with the act." Renji said, friendliness gone. He was frustrated now.

"I can't explain what I don't know what to explain. So tell me what I'm supposed to be explaining, blockhead." She retorted, and he jerked a thumb over his shoulder.

"I wanna know, and I wanna know now…is that Ichigo?" He asked, his voice hard. Rukia froze, her eyes widening.

"What?" She whispered, and Renji grinned down at her. "I may be stupid some times…but when he unleashed his reiatsu right before we came over, I could feel it. His reiatsu felt Hollow…but I recognized Ichigo's reiatsu behind that. That, and the way he's actin', and the way he was lookin' at you…it's too obvious. As much as he was tryin' to hide it, I saw the look in his eyes." Renji said, and raised his chin haughtily.

"What I can't get though, is how he survived that Hollow attack. That, and how the hell he became a Hollow. I've been playin' along, actin' like a stuck-up jerk…and he's been hatin' me for it. So, you better start explaining. Ichigo was my friend…and I deserve t' know." Renji said, hurt showing beside his gruff façade.

Rukia gently pursed her lips, and looked away. This was trouble. Had Byakuya pieced it together as well? Was that why he had sent Renji and her in here? To confront Ichigo? "If I'm gonna be protectin' that blockhead, I deserve to know the truth." Renji said gruffly, and Rukia looked at him in surprise. He was willing to help protect Ichigo?

"What? You thought that I'd be stupid enough to go with the order to hunt down and kill a friend?" He snorted, seeing her look.

She found her voice, and managed to whisper, "You have to be careful Renji. You have to promise me you'll tell no one else."

Renji's eyes shone with excitement. "So I was right!" He whispered. "I can keep a secret, Rukia. I promise, I won't tell anyone."

Rukia looked at the door, suddenly hesitant about revealing Ichigo's secret. She took a breath…and blurted out, "It's really Ichigo."

Renji let out a breath, a disbelieving chuckle, "I knew it!"

"When Byakuya nearly killed him, when you and him came to take me to Soul Society, he was found…and then healed. Byakuya didn't sense that Ichigo had his own Soul Reaper Powers, he was only concerned in robbing Ichigo of mine." She whispered. She had to make it quick. She couldn't risk Byakuya overhearing. "Urahara saved him, and made him a deal. He'd make Ichigo a Shinigami again, if Ichigo would allow him to train him for ten days. Ichigo took the deal. In the process of trying to get his powers to awaken and become a Shinigami again…he became a Hollow." She hastily said. Renji's eyes widened and he paled. "But not in the normal way. The mask formed first, without his body exploding and re-forming into a Hollow body." She explained. "Urahara said it was a sign of his resistance…and that Ichigo almost was too late. Ichigo almost became a full-fledged Hollow." She shivered at the thought, and Renji looked faint. Even the toughest of Shinigami would be shaken by the thought of becoming a Hollow.

"Ichigo won out, and got his powers back. But, what he didn't know…is that now he had a dormant Hollow personality inside of him. He had a mask, hidden on his body…and that was what saved him when he came here several times. When he fought you, the mask saved his life. When he fought Zaraki, the mask saved his life again." Rukia hastily explained, while Renji's arms dropped to his sides.

"When Ichigo finally fought Byakuya that day on Soukyouku hill…Ichigo almost lost. But…then something happened." She said, and looked away. She braced herself. "His Hollow personality took control, and wounded Nii-sama pretty badly. Ichigo managed to regain control…but ever since, he's had problems with it. It's tried to emerge time and time again, to gain control of his body. It actually physically manifested the night I came back." She said, and shivered. "It told him that soon it would gain dominance, and take over his body and kill everyone he loved…no matter how many times he tried to beat it back."

Renji was silent, listening in shock. "And so, Ichigo and I went to Urahara. Urahara told him about a group of Shinigami who went through what he went through, and managed to control their Hollows. The next thing we know, that group contacted Ichigo and offers to take Ichigo in and teach him. But, they said he needed to cut ties with Soul Society…because of the order to hunt down, and kill any 'Vaizard' on sight. That's when we all hatched the plan to fake his death. We used Uryu's Hollow Bait, and then we faked his death. He's been training with the Vaizard ever since, and he's learned to control his Hollow. Though, just the other day he had a relapse that was my fault, and he almost lost control." Rukia whispered. "His Inner Hollow, Hichigo, doesn't gain dominance unless Ichigo's will to rule is too weak. At least, that's what the Vaizard told me. So that's the shortest possible story to tell you." Rukia murmured.

"Geeze…" Renji whispered, and ran a hand through his red hair.

Rukia raised an eyebrow. "That's an understatement." She snorted, and he nodded.

"I didn't realize he had it so rough. I wondered how in the hell he became a Hollow in the first place…" Renji murmured.

"Well, now you know." Rukia said, and sighed. It felt good, to tell Renji…but at the same time she wondered if she had made the right choice.

"Wanna listen in on what your brother's sayin' to him?" Renji asked, suddenly grinning mischievously. Rukia grinned as well. Rukia was about to sneak over to the door, when suddenly it burst open. It smacked Renji in the head, making the redhead stumble, and then suddenly Rukia felt strong arms grab her…and she was airborne.

Her surroundings flew by her, and she realized Ichigo was holding her while he performed Shunpo. **"Call Shinji. Byakuya's found me out."** He said, and suddenly…they were in the Gate Room. Rukia fished into the open chest of his tunic, and grabbed the Soul Pager. Then she realized that Ichigo hadn't flash-stepped again, and gone through the gate. She flipped open the phone as she looked, and her eyes widened. Byakuya stood in front of the gate, sword drawn. Ichigo snarled.

He set her down, having hoisted her into his arms when he grabbed her, and murmured, **"Rukia…get back."**

She wordlessly obeyed, as she scrolled through the list of contacts on the Soul Pager. She found 'Shinko', and hit the call button. **"Byakuya…I'm stronger than you are now. I don't want to hurt you. Let me pass."** Ichigo snarled, raising Tensa Zangetsu into a two-handed guard.

"Such arrogance, as usual…boy." Was Byakuya's response. The phone rang in her ear, and instantly Shinji picked up.

"Ichigo?" Shinji asked, his voice sharp.

"No. This is Rukia." She said, her voice wavering slightly.

"What's wrong? Where's Ichigo?" Shinji asked, and instantly she heard the other Vaizard in the background. They started clamoring, yelling, until Shinji roared, "SHUT UP!"

"Byakuya found out." She said hastily, as Byakuya and Ichigo stood there…neither speaking. "Now he's blocking our way through the Kuchiki Gate."

"Damn it!" Shinji cursed loudly. Then…it happened. Ichigo darted in, flash-stepping, and Byakuya blocked his black blade. Ichigo bore down on the Captain, shaking as he attempted to overpower Byakuya and push the Captain's blade. Byakuya's eyes were wide, and he grunted as he tried to keep from losing ground. He skidded backwards a foot, as Ichigo pushed him.

"Where exactly are you?" Shinji asked, his voice sounding strained.

"We're in the Kuchiki Gate Room." She said, and Shinji started muttering incoherently.

"Tell Ichigo to hold on for about a minute. Tell him not to cause an uproar, and to keep his reiatsu in check! We'll be there as soon as we can!" Shinji said, and then the call terminated. She tucked the phone away, and winced as Ichigo and Byakuya broke apart and slashed at each other again. "Ichigo, keep your reiatsu in check and don't draw attention!" She called, and then she turned to her brother.

"Nii-sama, please!" Rukia cried. Ichigo and Byakuya broke apart, and Ichigo backed away…to let Rukia try to convince her brother. But, he stayed between Byakuya and Rukia. He wasn't taking any chances.

"Let us go…please. Ichigo never wanted to be what he is right now, he had no control over it! He became this way while trying to get his powers back so he could rescue me!" She pled, trying to make her brother see reason. His face was as unreadable as a marble statue's.

"Who did you call?" Byakuya asked.

"**The others."** Ichigo replied for her, crouching slightly. Byakuya blinked in surprise. He actually lowered his blade**. "Now, before they get here…let us go. I don't plan on dying today."** Ichigo said.

Byakuya frowned. "I can't let you go. If you go, I lose Rukia." He said.

"Then…don't attack him. Let him live. He's the same as he's always been…he's the same person!" Rukia cried, and walked forward and placed herself in front of Ichigo…so Byakuya wouldn't be able to attack Ichigo without hitting her first.

"I never said I would attack him." Byakuya said calmly, keeping his blade lowered. Suddenly, Ichigo heard a familiar sound. Byakuya's eyes widened as suddenly Zabimaru's unleashed form flew at him, the black razor-sharp whip segment flying at his head. Byakuya brought his blade up and blocked it, though it pushed him backwards. Renji was suddenly in the gate room as well, panting. A little bit of blood dripped from a small gash on his forehead.

"Captain…I can't let you kill Ichigo." Renji panted, and with a flick of his wrist he reconnected all of Zabimaru's pieces.

"**You knew it was me?"** Ichigo asked, not turning away from Byakuya.

"Almost the whole time. You're too obvious, even hiding behind that mask." Renji panted out, and prepared to swing Zabimaru again.

"Wait, you fools." Byakuya cmmanded, lowering his guard. That surprised them all, the fact that he was leaving himself open to attack. "You're all presuming I want Ichigo dead." Byakuya said, and Ichigo asked, **"What?"**

"If you hadn't panicked, if you had stood still for a moment…I could have explained my intents. But you just had to make things more difficult." Byakuya sighed, exasperated. "I was going to sheath my sword and explain how I wasn't going to harm you. You might want to call the others, before they make things worse and send all of Soul Society down on us. If they come, the alarm will sound." Byakuya said.

Rukia hastily flipped out the phone and redialed Shinji's number. It rang twice before Shinji answered. "Are you okay?" Shinji asked immediately.

"Yes…apparently, Byakuya doesn't want Ichigo dead." Rukia said. Shinji sounded confused.

"What? Why not?" He asked.

"Why aren't you trying to kill Ichigo?" Rukia asked Byakuya.

Byakuya sheathed his blade, and cleared his throat. "Because…I know how it feels to lose the one you love. I know how crippling it would be for you to lose Ichigo, for real…especially after what happened to you. I can't do that to you." Byakuya struggled to say it, but once he did, Rukia felt sorry for her brother. She felt even more sorry that she had deceived him this entire time, though.

"I heard his reason." Shinji reassured Rukia, and sighed. "You gave us a scare." Shinji said.

"We were scared too." Rukia admitted, and Shinji cleared his throat.

"So, everything's fine now?" He asked.

"Yes. We'll call you if anything happens…or if we need you." Rukia promised.

"Good. Be safe…we'll be in touch." Shinji said, and then she terminated the call. She handed Ichigo his phone, and Ichigo tucked it away. He lowered his blade, and Renji returned Zabimaru to its normal state.

"Now…could we please return to my office?_ Before_ Ichigo gets seen?" Byakuya asked softly. Ichigo grabbed Rukia, and used flash step. Rukia was suddenly in one of the chairs in front of Byakuya's desk, as Ichigo sat her down. She blinked, disoriented for a moment, and then Renji appeared, Byakuya having grabbed his subordinate as he flash-stepped.

The Office door shut behind them, and Byakuya sighed as he carefully removed his captain's coat. He gently set it on the back of his chair, and then sat in the chair. Renji nursed the gash on his forehead, and sat in the chair next to Rukia. Ichigo glanced at Renji's cut, and winced. **"Sorry about that."**

Renji grinned as he said, "It's fine. I should probably feel lucky it was just the door…and not your sword." He laughed, apparently put into a good mood by the turn of events. Ichigo, standing between the chairs that Rukia and Renji were sitting in, shook his head.** "So you were acting that entire time?" **He asked.

Renji grinned even wider. "Yeah, what'd ya think? Did I do a good job? I thought I was rather convincing." He said, shrugging at the end. Ichigo snorted.

"**Yeah, you were so convincing that a few times I considered ramming Tensa Zangetsu up your-ow!"** Ichigo cried, as Rukia stomped on his foot. He glared down at her, and she smirked. He couldn't help but smirk back.

Byakuya cleared his throat softly, and Ichigo and Rukia returned their attention to the Captain. "Ichigo…I won't lie and say I'm not disappointed in your choice to come here." Byakuya said softly, and Ichigo bristled. Byakuya raised a hand, to ward off any of Ichigo's hot protests. "You're risking your life, and if we go with Renji's plan…there's a chance that the Captain's I send for will recognize you. They might feel it's their duty, though they might like you, to kill you."

"They wouldn't dare." Rukia said calmly, and Byakuya raised an eyebrow.

Rukia explained her statement. "They'd be too frightened of the others. Ichigo isn't alone…and at the moment, he's still the weakest." She stated. Byakuya's eyes widened fractionally.

"I see." He said, and pursed his lips.

"**That…and they wouldn't stand a chance against me."** Ichigo said, earning an annoyed glance from Byakuya.

"Are you always so arrogant?" Byakuya asked, rhetorically.

Ichigo fired right back, **"Don't you ever believe me? Last time you didn't believe me, I had my sword against your throat several times. I'm stronger, Byakuya. You have no idea how strong I am now…and what kinds of secrets I've learned."** Ichigo said.

Byakuya scowled at Ichigo, who shrugged. **"But hey, if you want to underestimate me again…it's on you."** Rukia shook her head at Ichigo, and rolled her eyes.

"**I know it's a risk, but please just send for the other Captain's. I'm going to kill the bastard no matter what…I just want this to be official." **Ichigo said, and Renji grinned. "Yeah. I'd love to see that. Especially after what you did to that Arrancar."

Ichigo smirked. **"Let's get to it."** He said, and Rukia sighed.

"There's no way to get you to not fight him?" She asked, and he shook his head. **"No. He hurt you. He deserves worse than what I'm going to give him."** Ichigo said firmly. Byakuya pulled out a blank scroll, and quickly started to elegantly scrawl a message down.

"Very well." Byakuya said. "I will send for the Captains…and then we shall capture Yurimoto."

*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*

Ichigo stood beside Rukia, eyes darting from side to side, with Byakuya and Renji in front. They were waiting in a courtyard, waiting for the other Captain's to arrive. Byakuya had chosen a few of the Captain's he was sure wouldn't recognize Ichigo for what he was, let alone _who_ he was.

Suddenly, Ichigo knew they weren't alone. The sound of someone using Flash Step reached his ears, and he instantly looked around. Two people materialized in front of Byakuya. Ichigo twitched when he saw Soi Fong…and Yoruichi. "So it appears we're the first to arrive." Soi Fong stated, looking around.

Ichigo swallowed nervously, as Yoruichi spoke. "So where is Rukia?"

Byakuya spoke before he revealed Rukia. "I'm going to warn you, Rukia has a bodyguard…who is here under a flag of truce. To attack him, would invite others of his race to join with Aizen…so I urge you to stay your hands." He said, cautioning the two Captain's. He stepped aside, and Yoruichi's eyes widened.

"A HOLLOW?" Soi Fong cried, her eyes flashing in anger.

"**Correction…an 'Anti-Arrancar'. I oppose them, and if it means becoming allies of those who would rather kill me…I'll do it. The Arrancar, and Aizen, deserve to die. I'm not joining up with you because I like you, only because it's better for everyone if Aizen and his Arrancar are gone."** Ichigo said firmly, gripping the handle of Tensa Zangetsu while Soi Fong's hand darted to her sword.

"Ah, yes…Kisuke told me of this one. He said he was quite shocked when suddenly this 'Hichigo' showed up and defended Renji." Yoruichi said, though Ichigo knew she knew who he truly was. After all, she had trained him to achieve Bankai.

Ichigo inclined his head, keeping his eyes on Soi Fong's sword hand. Yoruichi took a relaxed stance, while Soi Fong clenched her jaw. "Soi Fong…these 'Anti-Arrancar' aren't weak. They can match the Espada's strength, if not beat them. To give them a reason to join Aizen and avenge their comrade…would doom Soul Society." Yoruichi said softly, her green eyes locked on the Captain. Soi Fong gritted her teeth, and removed her hand from the hilt of her sword. Ichigo removed his hand from his sword as well, and he relaxed.

"If you'll excuse me." Yoruichi said softly, and walked past Byakuya, Renji, and walked up to Rukia. She hugged her, and Ichigo looked away, trying not to listen to them. But, he heard Yoruichi's whisper, "I'm so sorry. Don't worry…we'll get him."

They engaged in a quick whispered conversation, and Ichigo walked away. He walked straight up to Soi Fong, whose eyes narrowed as he approached. He stopped a few feet from her, and looked down at her. She wasn't exactly short, she was actually taller than Rukia, but he was still taller than her. He extended his right hand slowly, holding it out to her, and she frowned.

"**We may not like each other, but we're both here for this woman. What do you say we put aside our prejudices, if only for today?"** Ichigo proposed, and Soi Fong eyed his hand for a minute. Then, she grudgingly shook his hand, and said, "Hmph. Very well." Then, she took her hand back and walked past Ichigo to go to Rukia.

"Not bad, Hollow." Renji said, teasing. Ichigo only shook his head.

He walked back to Rukia, though just out of hearing distance so he wouldn't be eavesdropping on the females. He cast a look around, waiting for any other Captains. If Soi Fong didn't recognize him, all would be well. He assumed Byakuya might call her, seeing as she had the least exposure to Ichigo. He just hoped that Byakuya kept in mind which Captain's hadn't seen Ichigo all that much.

As if on cue, the giant animal/humanoid Captain Komamura appeared. Ichigo turned away slightly, to hide his face. "Byakuya." Komamura greeted, and Byakuya replied, "Captain Komamura. Thank you for coming on such short notice."

"Of course. We'll catch the treasonous man and put him on trial. Assuming he'll even come quietly." Komamura replied.

Then, another phasing sound. Another person had appeared. "I wouldn't be here if I didn't owe you that favor, Byakuya. You're interrupting a large number of laboratory tests I had planned." Ichigo fought back a shiver of disgust as he recognized Mayuri's voice. He had heard it once, in an aftermath meeting with the remaining Captain's…and he had never liked the man ever since Uryu had told him of his battle with Mayuri.

"I apologize. But, we need as many Captain's as possible. This man is sure to put up a fight, and I'd rather have you on my side, with your Abilities, than many others." Byakuya lied. Ichigo knew he detested Mayuri, because he had said so in his office.

Then, yet another person used Shunpo and appeared. Ichigo eyed the females as Yoruichi and Soi Fong and Rukia all stopped talking and walked towards the men. Rukia took up a spot in front of Ichigo, as did Yoruichi. Soi Fong frowned, but did the same. Apparently, they were just as eager to hide Ichigo as he was himself.

"Thank you for the message, Byakuya." A soft voice said. The person coughed, and Ichigo turned to see them. Captain Ukitake stood there, looking as sickly as ever, but at least he looked slightly angry.

"Captain!" Rukia cried, and Ukitake smiled at her. "Rukia. Welcome back." Then his smile died. "Though I wish we were reuniting under better circumstances."

"I do as well, Captain." Rukia said softly.

"If I can have everyone's attention for a moment?" Byakuya called. Ichigo knew what he was going to say, and carefully brought out his sword. He was sure that the Captains would not enjoy seeing a Hollow in the Seireitei, the Soul Reaper Compound.

Everyone turned to Byakuya, and Ichigo gently touched Rukia's shoulder. **"Ms. Kuchiki…you might want to step away."** He murmured. Rukia did as he said, her eyes betraying the worry she was feeling. Now it was a clear opening to Ichigo…should anyone feel like charging him. It wouldn't do for them to bowl right through Rukia to get to Ichigo.

"As I've told you of Rukia's situation, there was something I left out." Byakuya said softly.

"What?" Ukitake asked, sounding worried.

"Rukia has a bodyguard at the moment." Byakuya said, glancing at each of his fellow Captain's. "Now, this bodyguard is a member of a new race. This bodyguard is anxious to assist us in the upcoming war against the Arrancar, and proved it by killing an Arrancar during the Karakura Assault the other night. Now, please keep in mind that Rukia's bodyguard is a potential ally. But, he will not hesitate to defend himself."

"A new race? Perhaps…I could do some tests, and add him to our records?" Mayuri asked, clearly excited. Ichigo shivered.

"Where is this bodyguard? And why should we want to attack him, if he's helped us so far?" Ukitake asked.

"Because…of his origins." Byakuya said softly. Byakuya gestured, pointing at Ichigo. Ichigo took a breath as all of the Captains who had gathered turned to him.

Komamura was the first to react. "What? A Hollow? How is that considered a new race, Byakuya? And more importantly, how _dare_ you allow him into Soul Society!" He roared, unsheathing his sword. Mayuri just squinted his eyes and scrutinized Ichigo, while Ukitake gawked. Komamura rushed forward, while Yoruichi and Soi Fong dove to the side to avoid the giant Captain's blade.

Ichigo raised his blade as the giant Captain slashed at him. He blocked it with a single hand, not even shaking under the strength of the massive sword as it grated against his black Tensa Zangetsu. Ichigo didn't deflect or parry, or even bat aside Komamura's blade to attack. He stood there, glaring up at Komamura.

"Captain Komamura, put your blade down!" Byakuya ordered. Komamura's eyes widened as Ichigo glared up at him, unshaken by the blow.

"Soi Fong, Yoruichi, help restrain him!" Ukitake called, and there was a sudden hustle as the Captains all pulled Komamura back. Komamura didn't resist, but stared at Ichigo. Ichigo raised his chin, sheathed his sword, and said, **"I won't attack you, Shinigami. I'm here to protect that girl…not to start a war."**

Rukia quickly came to his side and whispered, "Are you okay?"

He looked down at her, and nodded. **"I'm fine. Don't worry. I expected one of them to snap…I'm just glad it was him and not Ukitake."** He murmured quietly, and then turned to the Captains. They were all arguing quietly, Yoruichi one of the most animated, and Ichigo popped his neck. Renji walked up to him, a grin on his face. "I half expected you to take a swipe at him. I'm sure he did too, but you surprised us all." Renji laughed.

"**I'm not a complete idiot, you know." **Ichigo said, rolling his eyes.

"Could've fooled me." Renji chuckled, while Ichigo growled at him.

Finally, the Captain's broke apart. They all advanced on Ichigo, who kept his hands loose by his sides. He knew they wouldn't attack him. Komamura glared down at him, though Ichigo could see he was rattled. He probably hadn't expected Ichigo's strength, let alone the fact that Ichigo wouldn't attack back. Komamura cleared his throat. "I apologize…I…was wrong. I beg your forgiveness, for attacking you."

Ichigo raised an eyebrow. It must have been hard for the giant animal/man to apologize. **"I forgive you. You're not the first one to react that way."** Ichigo said, and Renji winced. **"It's difficult, I'm sure, to go against millennia of training and rules and not kill me. But, I thank you for the apology."**

Komamura inclined his head, while Mayuri seemed to examine him. Before Mayuri could propose a 'deal' to Ichigo, Byakuya said, "Very well, now that we've all gathered…we should go."

Ichigo noted how intently Ukitake stared at him, but he ignored it. Ukitake hadn't spent nearly enough time with him to be able to identify him easily. "Very well." Komamura growled, and said, "Lead the way, Byakuya."

Byakuya nodded and said, "Do your best to keep up." Then…he flash-stepped. Byakuya grabbed Renji. Though Renji could flash-step, he wasn't proficient enough to cover extremely large distances. Ichigo grabbed Rukia without a second thought, and bolted after Byakuya, and he heard the Captain's follow as well. Ichigo felt a strange emotion…one that he identified after a moment. Longing.

He longed to be able to do this: to spring into action with friends and allies. To be able to rush to put down a bad guy, to 'fly' in formation with allies and friends. Friends who you could be sure would have your back no matter what. Ichigo looked off to the side, and saw Yoruichi grinning at him, her green eyes wild with excitement. He nodded once, before he saw Byakuya land beneath him. He stopped, his feet landing gently on the hard stone floor. Yoruichi, Soi Fong, Komamura, Mayuri, and Ukitake all stopped in a perfect line at Ichigo's side. Ichigo wished he could do this with the Vaizard.

"This is his residence." Byakuya said, and Ichigo examined the house. Okay, house was an understatement. It was a freakin' mansion. Not in the modern sense, though. The pure white building was three stories high, and it looked almost exactly like a Feudal Japanese Castle. Ichigo raised an eyebrow.

"**What are you going to do? Yell for him to come out peacefully?"** Ichigo snorted, eyeing the windows. He was sure that Yurimoto was watching them.

"Something like that." Byakuya said, and strode forward to the large double wooden doors that served as an entrance. Ichigo set Rukia down, and stepped back…making sure that he was hidden by the crowd. He wanted to be the surprise. But, he was in the perfect position to yank Rukia out of the way of any attacks as well.

The double doors burst open before Byakuya was halfway there. "Lord Byakuya!" A voice called, sounding happy. Ichigo looked over Komamura's shoulder, ignoring the Captain's stiffening. Yurimoto strode out of his house, smiling kindly. He didn't look at the others…just Byakuya. He bowed deeply, and said, "To what honor do I owe your visit? It's not often that you come here!"

Ichigo felt sick as he eyed the man. The white headband reminded him of Renji's, and even with the way he wore his hair back…it looked like a Byakuya-wannabe trying to be a Renji-wannabe. But…the thing that Ichigo noticed most was his eyes. Piercing blue, so pale that they were almost white in the light. Something lurked behind his happy mask, behind those blue eyes…and Ichigo was sure it was a monster. He placed his left hand on Rukia's right shoulder, being careful not to seem too forward. He played the role of concerned bodyguard…nothing more, no matter how much he wished he could be more at the moment. He could feel Rukia's trembling underneath his hand, and he wished he could hold her.

"We've come to arrest you." Byakuya said, his voice not betraying the rage Ichigo was sure was boiling inside.

Yurimoto looked genuinely hurt and confused. "Arrest me? Why? What have I done?" He asked.

Byakuya stepped slightly to the side, and gestured to the line of people. Ichigo made sure he was hidden behind Komamura's massive bulk, but made sure he could see Yurimoto. Yurimoto's eyes widened in innocent surprise as he looked at each of the Captains, widening even more when he saw Yoruichi…but then they flashed when he registered Rukia. Ichigo saw no surprise in his eyes, though he _acted_ surprised. "Well, five Captain's, a Lieutenant, Madame Yoruichi, and Rukia…all to bring me in?" He asked.

Byakuya inclined his head. "Yes. You are to be tried for treason, Yurimoto."

Yurimoto seemed confused. "Treason? What have I done?" He asked.

Byakuya took a calming breath, and Ichigo almost laughed. Byakuya was losing his temper. "You are charged with attacking and harming a fellow Soul Reaper, Rukia Kuchiki. You will be tried by Captain-General Yamamoto." Byakuya said, his voice not betraying his boiling emotions.

Ichigo watched Yurimoto's face carefully. He seemed saddened, almost disappointed, and he pursed his lips. "I see." He said, his voice morose. "I suppose it can't be helped." He shrugged.

"I'm sure I'll be executed?" Yurimoto asked, running a hand through his hair.

"If you're found guilty, yes." Byakuya said, though Ichigo was sure everyone knew for sure that Yurimoto would be executed.

"Hm." Yurimoto sighed, frowning. "Well…I don't like that option very much, but I don't have much of a choice, do I?" He asked, his eyes locked on Rukia.

"No. No, you don't." Byakuya said stiffly.

Then, the transformation happened. The polite, gentle Kuchiki gave way for the meaner, more disgusting monster. His face transformed into a leer, and his eyes widened. He grinned, turning to Byakuya and cocking his head slightly. "That's where you're wrong. I've got plenty of choices. And I choose…freedom."

Ichigo's peripheral vision picked up movement, and he sensed the slight flickering of cloaked reiatsu. He yelled, **"AMBUSH!" **Then, his world flashed a blinding white…and exploded.

______________________________________________________________________

TA-DA!

So, there's the eighteenth chapter! Yay! Thanks for all your patience so far. Next chapter will be fun to write! Now, you can criticize me, you can flame me…but you can't kill me! BWAHAHAHA! *ahem* sorry.

NEXT Chapter will be up soon, I hope! :) This is my NEW YEARS GIFT TO YOU!


	20. Chapter 19

BLEACH: Listen To Your Heart

Written By: FlexRhysode1

**Author's Note: **Well, I'm back and posting YET ANOTHER chapter. The reason? Because I couldn't sleep at all last night. I was typing up a storm. You see, New Year's Eve, I was playing WII tennis at a friend's house. Now my arm hurts like crazy, due to over-use of the WII tennis. It was fun...but the side-effects are killer. XP Regardless, you are now benefiting from my insomnia and pain. Congratulations! ;) But seriously, I hope you all enjoy this chapter. To answer THEO3983 (I think that's your username. Sorry if it isn't! I'll just call you THEO. ;) ) his question, 'When is Ichigo going to use his dual Bankai?' The answer...is in this chapter. For Rukia, you guys will have to wait awhile, lol. BUT! Here is Chapter 19!!!!

CHAPTER 19: Kuchiki Ambush

PREVIOUSLY:

"_I'm sure I'll be executed?" Yurimoto asked, running a hand through his hair._

"_If you're found guilty, yes." Byakuya said, though Ichigo was sure everyone knew for sure that Yurimoto would be executed._

"_Hm." Yurimoto sighed, frowning. "Well…I don't like that option very much, but I don't have much a choice, do I?" He asked, his eyes locked on Rukia._

"_No. No, you don't." Byakuya said stiffly._

_Then, the transformation happened. The polite, gentle Kuchiki gave way for the meaner, more disgusting monster. His face transformed into a leer, and his eyes widened. He grinned, turning to Byakuya and cocking his head slightly. "That's where you're wrong. I've got plenty of choices. And I choose…freedom."_

_Ichigo's peripheral vision picked up movement, and he sensed the slight flickering of cloaked reiatsu. He yelled, __**"AMBUSH!" **__Then, his world flashed a blinding white…and exploded._

CONTINUATION:

He acted out of pure instinct. He sprang forward and grabbed Rukia in a hug, his momentum carrying them forward a few feet. He felt flashing heat sear his body as he wrapped Rukia protectively to himself, and hurtled them away from the explosion. His ears rang, his eyes were useless due to the white burn that occupied his vision, and he almost fell forward. He managed to keep his balance, but he knew that he was a sitting duck. He was blinded, basically incapacitated…and he was sure Rukia was too. He wrapped her to his body, curling over her and wrapping himself around her so that if she was attacked…the only thing they would hit was him.

He blinked, unable to see still, and wished that the horrible ringing in his ears would stop. As if on cue, suddenly, he could see and his ears were clear. "HICHIGO!" Rukia yelled, being held tight by him.

He looked down at her, confused. "You're lucky I'm good at healing Kido!" She said, and suddenly, Ichigo heard the sounds of swords clashing on swords. He lifted his head and looked around…and gaped.

The ground where he had been standing, now had a large crater. Mayuri was laying on the edge of the crater, bleeding slightly and seeming dazed or unconscious. But, as he looked around, he saw the Captain's fighting Soul Reapers. But not just any Soul Reapers. Ichigo could tell immediately…they were Kuchiki. Their black hair, elegance and grace…it was all Kuchiki. There were two or three Kuchiki to every one Captain, and the dazed Captain's were struggling. Ukitake was the worst off, and Ichigo saw that immediately.

Ichigo glance around, looking for Byakuya. He saw Byakuya blocking Yurimoto's blade, while Yurimoto cackled madly. Ichigo looked down at Rukia. **"Get out of your Gigai!"** He ordered, and let go of her. She had put on her Gigai in Byakuya's office, before coming. Though, he honestly didn't know why. Rukia suddenly produced her Soul Candy, though Ichigo wondered where she had kept it, and popped the pill into her mouth.

Ichigo was about to tell her to get ready to fight, when she cried, "Watch out!"

He spun, bringing up Tensa Zangetsu in a block. A Kuchiki female, her long black hair flying in the wind behind her, slashed at him. He noted she was wearing a Soul Reaper Shihakusho…but she wore no identifying mark. No squad number, no squad insignia, nothing. The female's eyes widened in shock as he blocked her blade. "A HOLLOW!" She screamed, and he punched her. Too surprised to dodge it, the female took his punch straight to the mouth.

She stumbled backwards, and attempted to regain her balance. Ichigo didn't give her a chance to recover, but batted her blade from her hand viciously. The Zanpakuto shot off to the side, spinning like a pinwheel, and clattered to the ground. Ichigo slammed his fist into the surprised female's face yet again, but this time with enough force to put down a man Chad Yasutora's size. The girl hit the ground, unconscious, and Ichigo turned to Rukia. Her blade was out, already in its Shikai release.

"**I usually don't hit girls…"** Ichigo said, shrugging. He shook his sore fist, and Rukia shook her head. "No time to talk." She said, and Ichigo nodded. She sprang towards the fray, headed to assist Ukitake. Ichigo cast a quick glance around again.

Yoruichi and Soi Fong were both dealing extremely well with their three attackers each. Ukitake was struggling, but Rukia was almost at his side. Komamura was fending off his attackers pitifully easily, though he had four men attacking him at once. Ichigo saw Renji bleeding from several gashes, as he dealt with his three attackers. He couldn't see Byakuya or Yurimoto…but he saw a Soul Reaper ready to plunge his blade into Mayuri, who was still incapacitated.

Ichigo flash-stepped, grabbing the Kuchiki's Zanpakuto blade in his bare left hand. He stood between the Kuchiki, who seemed like a war-scarred veteran even if he looked slightly middle-aged, and Mayuri…and the Kuchiki screamed at the sight of Ichigo. Ichigo didn't show mercy to him, as he did the female. He ran him through, plunging his blade into the man's stomach, and then removing his blade. The man didn't deserve mercy if he would attack someone who wasn't even conscious. He still held the man's sword in his hand, as the man's brain slowly caught up to the fact he had been stabbed, and used the blade to fling the man away. He spun the man, and threw him at Renji's attackers.

The stabbed Kuchiki bowled into the attackers, knocking all three down, and Renji glanced around. When he saw Ichigo, he gave him a wolfish grin, and Ichigo grinned behind his mask. Renji turned back to his fight and swung his Shikai Zabimaru eagerly.

Ichigo flash-stepped to Ukitake's side, eager to stay near Rukia. He blocked a blow that would have hit the Captain in his side, and the young Kuchiki looked horrified as he saw the porcelain Hollow Mask. **"Really…I'm not that ugly!"** Ichigo growled, and punched the young man. He would have stabbed him, if he hadn't seen a scary resemblance in the kid to Hanataro. He took the young man's sword in his left hand, flung it aside, and put his blade to the Shinigami's throat.

The young man froze, trembling, as he stared at Ichigo. **"You poor fool."** Ichigo murmured, and then flash-stepped behind the startled young man. He knocked him unconscious, and turned to assist Rukia and Ukitake. He saw both of them dealing efficiently with their attackers now that they weren't outnumbered. He flash-stepped to Komamura's side, to help the giant with his four men. Ichigo knocked one unconscious easily, hammering him in the back of his head with Tensa Zangetsu, but his comrades reacted quickly. Two sprang at Ichigo, slashing at his chest and legs in a synchronized attack, and Ichigo cursed.

He punched one, flash-stepped to the other's backside, and rammed him through with his blade. He let the stabbed one start to fall to the floor, and flash-stepped to the punched one's side and knocked him unconscious. He ignored Komamura's howl of victory as he overpowered his opponent, and flash-stepped to Rukia's side once more. She had just finished stabbing her opponent, and Ichigo's appearance startled her. She swung at him, but he caught her blade in his hand.

"**Careful, Ms. Kuchiki."** Ichigo laughed, and Rukia paled.

"Sorry." She replied. He let go of her blade, and looked around. He couldn't see Byakuya and Yurimoto. He turned to Ukitake, who finished off his opponent by knocking him unconscious, and said, **"Can you protect Ms. Kuchiki? I need to find Yurimoto and Byakuya."**

Ukitake nodded, his breathing slightly heavy. "Of course. We'll finish up here."

"**Thank you."** Ichigo said, and Ukitake nodded and started off towards the remaining Kuchiki combatants. He prepared to jump away, when Rukia grabbed the sleeve of his Bankai Shihakusho. He looked down at her, confused.

"Be careful…please." She whispered. The look in her eyes was desperate…and he recognized her veiled fear.

"**I will. You be careful, too. Don't make my efforts here become worth nothing."** He teased, but he saw how seriously she took it. She nodded.

"Go get him." She whispered, and then took off after Ukitake. He watched her go, and then sprang to the front of Yurimoto's 'house', where Byakuya and Yurimoto had been last. He flash-stepped, appearing directly in front of the large, open, doors. He closed his eyes and reached out to sense Reiatsu…and had to concentrate hard. All of the blazing Reiatsu from the Captains behind him was making it hard to find Byakuya's.

Then, he felt it. He frowned. Byakuya must have pushed Yurimoto inside…because he could feel Byakuya's reiatsu inside of the building. No…wait. ABOVE him. Ichigo took to the air, springing up high, soaring past the multiple floors…until he reached the roof. It was a flat tile roof, which Ichigo was glad of. That way, he wouldn't lose his footing and fall off the roof. Ichigo's eyes widened, though, as he saw Byakuya and Yurimoto fighting.

Byakuya's sword blade was gone, and he was just swinging his empty hilt. _'He's released his Shikai.'_ Ichigo thought, and expected to see Yurimoto slashed into pieces.

"**Shred, Kazekattâ!"** Yurimoto cried, swinging his own blade. Five wind funnels, twice as large as any man in both height and width, suddenly roared into existence around Yurimoto…encircling him. Ichigo blinked, surprised, as Yurimoto stood there, unscathed.

"Your Senobonzakura, the hundreds of tiny invisible blades…can't touch me! They're scattered, unable to penetrate the wall of wind that surrounds me!" Yurimoto boasted, and Ichigo's eyes widened. He could see Byakuya's surprise as well, because he was on the side as the two faced off…Byakuya on his left and Yurimoto on his right.

"**GETSUGA…"** Ichigo growled, and prepared to strike. **"TENSHOU!"** He cried, and slashed his blade through the air. The black energy blasted towards Yurimoto. Byakuya and Yurimoto both turned to him, surprised, as the Getsuga rocketed towards Yurimoto. Ichigo grinned as it exploded on the man, obscuring the results in smoke. However, the smoke cleared fast. Ichigo gaped, surprised, as he saw a pale Yurimoto standing shielded by his five wind funnels still.

"**Damn."** Ichigo growled.

"My funnels are generated by invisible blades of wind, which is why Byakuya's blades never penetrated. Your blade of energy was torn to shreds by my Kazekattâ, though I must say…you'll be much more of a challenge than Byakuya. Byakuya has no hope, not with how flimsy his petals are…even in their Bankai phase." Yurimoto boasted. Ichigo flash-stepped to Byakuya's side, surprising the Kuchiki's.

"**Is it true? Will your petals not work against him?"** Ichigo asked, murmuring. He stood side by side with Byakuya, and Byakuya answered him without them looking at each other.

"Yes. That is the reason why I stated it would be wise to bring half of my company. His wind funnels, his Shikai, is dangerous. His Bankai, even more so." Byakuya said, and Ichigo nodded. **"I get it."**

"His Kazekattâ provides a nearly perfect offense and defense. Energy and physical attacks are wasted in attempts to attack him, while he can manipulate the invisible blade-filled funnel to attack you. He's one of the strongest in Soul Society…and this is just his Shikai. None have ever lived, if they fight him in earnest." Byakuya said quickly, filling Ichigo in.

"Sharing secrets, Byakuya?" Yurimoto called, taunting. "This Hollow stands even less of a chance than you! Though, I must say…it will be a pleasure to kill someone who resembles that human scum Rukia fell for." Yurimoto got side-tracked by his own statement. "Who would be stupid, weak, enough to fall for a human? We Soul Reapers don't remember our human lives, so when the human died and passed to Soul Society, it'd be practically useless to try to be with him! She was a fool to fall for such a weakling! He couldn't even fight off the Hollows that devoured him!" Yurimoto ranted, getting visibly agitated.

Ichigo clenched his jaw. "Ichigo…calm down." Byakuya advised emotionlessly.

"**Yeah right. That bastard will die here. By **_**my**_** hand." **Ichigo growled, and stepped forward. **"Don't interfere, Byakuya."**

"Don't do anything foolish!" Byakuya barked, but Ichigo took another two steps forward. He was a good ten yards away from Yurimoto and his giant wind funnels. **"Yurimoto…"** Ichigo said, and raised Tensa Zangetsu and pointed it straight at the Kuchiki.

"**You hurt Rukia, scarred her…violated her. What you did was evil, twisted and sick. You deserve to be thrown into Hell, but I doubt they'd accept even you there."** Ichigo said loudly. **"For what you did to Rukia, I'll tear you to shreds!"**

Yurimoto looked amused. "The only one who will be torn to shreds…is you." He laughed, and raised his right hand. He gestured, much in a way that Byakuya had done to control his Senbonzakura's Bankai form. The foremost wind funnel rocketed forward, while the remaining four closed the gap left by the wind funnel that flew towards Ichigo.

The Funnel was fast, but much too slow to catch Ichigo. Ichigo flash-stepped away, appearing off to Yurimoto's right side. He raised his sword high above his head, and roared, **"GETSUGA TENSHOU!"**

He blasted his black Getsuga, and once again, it hit the wind funnels. Once again, the wind funnels still stood. Ichigo frowned, trying to think of a way to defeat the wind-tunnels, and flash-stepped as the 'attack' funnel flew at him. He appeared on Yurimoto's left side this time, and Yurimoto laughed. "Please! Is that the only attack you have? That weak attack won't make it through! I already told you that!"

Ichigo dodged the funnel four more times, not bothering to attack again, frowning. He had to find a way to damage the wind blades that created the funnels. He quickly went through his arsenal, dodging the wind funnel again. _'I have my second Bankai phase, but I'm not going to use that unless he goes Bankai. I have Getsuga Tenshou, which obviously doesn't work. I can use Shunpo, but I doubt that even with my Bankai's max speed and Shunpo combined I could make it through the wind funnels without getting torn to shreds.'_

"I'm getting bored here, Hollow!" Yurimoto called, his voice sounding angry. Ichigo looked at Yurimoto, and whispered, **"Shit."** Yurimoto sent out a second wind funnel, and the three remaining funnels closed in around Yurimoto to defend him. Both wind tunnels started to chase him, and he used Shunpo to appear on Yurimoto's backside. He had to get time to think!

"**A doom blast!"** Ichigo said suddenly, as he reviewed his move inventory. He raised his left hand, aiming at Yurimoto. Yurimoto turned to him, as the two tunnels split to go around the remaining wind tunnels protecting Yurimoto, and regarded him with a raised eyebrow. "What did you say?" He asked.

Ichigo raised his left hand, and pulled on the abundant reishi floating in the Soul Society air. He pulled on his own power as well, and curled his left hand into a semi-claw as he aimed his palm at Yurimoto. A red ball of energy coalesced from the reishi and power he drew on, and Yurimoto's eyes widened. **"I said…" **Ichigo said, as the wind funnels drew closer to him. He had to fire it now.

"**CERO!"** He cried, and unleashed his doom blast. The red energy exploded from his palm, and blasted towards the Kuchiki. He flash-stepped away from the twin wind funnels as they bore down on him. The Cero exploded, throwing up twice as much smoke as Ichigo's Getsuga did, and Ichigo appeared at Byakuya's side.

"A doom blast?" Byakuya asked, his voice betraying his surprise.

Ichigo looked at the Kuchiki Noble, and nodded. **"Yeah. The Cero."** They both looked at the smoke, and waited for it to clear. Ichigo panted slightly, strained from the speed that he had to form his cero, and pack it with enough power to see if it'd be effective.

"**Still haven't gotten the complete hang of it."** Ichigo panted, and Byakuya looked at him in concern. Ichigo was surprised at Byakuya's visible concern, but grateful. So Byakuya could actually show emotion. Weird.

The smoke finally cleared, and Ichigo examined the scene. One of the wind funnels was orange-ish red. Ichigo squinted his eyes, examining the funnel. It had been the one to take the brunt of his Cero. The twin funnels that were sent to attack him were still…not having moved from when he had flash-stepped to avoid them. He examined the glowing funnel, and growled, **"Yes!"**

The glowing was from the super-heated blades that were 'invisible'. The cero hadn't really damaged them…but it had certainly super-heated them. And when something was super-heated…it became weaker. Sure, it was hotter and more dangerous, but it was weaker. Ichigo saw Yurimoto examining his wind funnel intently, and Ichigo knew he'd come to the same conclusion. Ichigo plunged his sword into the ground, and raised his right hand. Yurimoto spun towards him, visibly angry. Ichigo grunted as he pulled on his power once more, and fueled it by pulling the reishi from the air around him. He started to form yet another Cero, and Yurimoto snarled, "I don't think so!"

Suddenly all five wind funnels blasted forward towards Ichigo, leaving Yurimoto unprotected, and Ichigo paled. Shit. He had to do it faster. He strained, feeling a vein throb at his temple from the stress of packing so much power into a Cero so fast. Ichigo filled his Cero fast, as the five funnels blasted towards him.

"RUN!" Byakuya cried to him, but Ichigo didn't. He grunted, **"CERO!"** and released his attack again. He nearly flew off his feet from the recoil as he blasted his cero, having packed it with so much power that it made his knees weak for a moment. The red beam blasted forward, hitting two out of the five funnels, and Ichigo choked out, **"Getsuga…"**

He grabbed his blade, and brought it in front of him. **"TENSHOU!"** He cried out, his throat ripping from the volume of his voice.

He fired the black energy as a horizontal blast, to hit the two funnels that his cero had just hit a moment ago. He staggered backwards from the sudden drain of power, as he had unleashed an unhealthy amount of power too fast, and almost fell to one knee. The resulting explosion from both the Cero and Getsuga Tenshou, did manage to knock him to one knee. He grunted as he fell onto his right knee, and his eyes widened as the three remaining wind funnels were suddenly on top of him.

He cried out in pain as he felt dozens of cuts slice his body from every angle, and he flash-stepped to try to break free of them. He went straight into the air, and stopped once he was a good ten yards above the top of the wind funnels. The smoke from his explosion had blocked any sight he had of Yurimoto. He ignored the hot, sticky blood that he felt running down his neck, chest, legs, and arms. He didn't bother to try to figure out how deep the cuts were. He was afraid if he acknowledged it…the pain would be greater.

"Ichigo, get away from the funnels! He can increase their size!" Byakuya cried, though Ichigo couldn't see him anywhere. Ichigo gritted his teeth and flash-stepped away from the funnels…standing above the courtyard below. He didn't bother looking down to see the Soul Reaper Captains or Renji and Rukia. He concentrated on the roiling smoke from the explosion that was slow to dissipate.

The three wind funnels swept back, in Yurimoto's general direction, and helped disperse the smoke. Ichigo grinned, excited, as the smoke dissipated. He laughed, as he saw Yurimoto standing dumbfounded…surrounded now only by three wind funnels. The other two, the ones Ichigo had hit, were no longer there. He saw red-hot glowing specks on the roof, and they looked smaller than shards of glass. It made the roof look like a glowing sand beach. Ichigo laughed,** "So much for being unbeatable, Yurimoto!" **

Yurimoto's eyes went wide, and he yelled back at Ichigo, "I'm not finished yet! By the time I'm done with you, your blood will coat the buildings of the Kuchiki compound!" He screamed, and Ichigo sneered.

"**The only way you can do that is if you go all-out. You can't hope to beat me with just your Shikai!"** Ichigo laughed.

Yurimoto's face contorted with rage, and spittle flew from his mouth as he screamed, _**"BAN…KAI!"**_

---------------------------------

Rukia had just helped Renji get rid of his last attacker, having knocked the young woman unconscious. Renji spat, "I don't know why you're just knocking 'em out!" He sheathed Zabimaru, reverting it to its pre-Shikai form. He wiped blood from his face, gesturing to the two attackers he had dealt with. "They don't deserve to live if they're attacking fellow Soul Reapers." He said, his eyes narrowing angrily. Rukia looked at the two young-looking Kuchiki that Renji had dealt with. Renji had killed them, just as efficiently as he almost had to Ichigo all those months ago when he came to retrieve Rukia. Though, because he had been outnumbered, Renji had sustained several shallow cuts. One along his right forearm, one horizontally across his chest, and one small cut along his forehead.

She sighed, and started to use healing Kido. She didn't bother to answer his question, but she healed the cut along his chest and forearm. She was about to heal the cut on his forehead, as he stood patient and still, when she heard the explosions from the rooftop. She spun, looking up at the rooftop. Smoke billowed out from the roof in a giant cloud, and she immediately feared the worst. She reached out, feeling for Ichigo's reiatsu. She sighed when she felt it, though she frowned at how he was keeping it at a low level. He was keeping it almost cloaked, just enough to be sensed…but not enough to show how strong he really was. Maybe he just didn't want all of the Soul Reapers in Soul Society to come rushing.

Suddenly, she saw Ichigo appear above them, almost directly above her, standing on the air. He laughed after a moment, and she heard him yell, **"So much for being unbeatable, Yurimoto!" **

Rukia smiled, relieved. So Ichigo had been the one to strike, had been the one to inflict the wounds. He was fine.

"I'm not finished yet! By the time I'm done with you, your blood will coat the buildings of the Kuchiki compound!" She heard Yurimoto scream, and she shivered. Renji laid his left hand on her right shoulder, being able to tell she was distressed.

"**The only way you can do that is if you go all-out. You can't hope to beat me with just your Shikai!"** Ichigo laughed back.

"That idiot…he's provoking him!" She whispered, forgetting to hide her distress. What was Ichigo thinking? He was deliberately egging Yurimoto on!

Renji sighed, "He's never been too bright."

Rukia heard the scream that followed Ichigo's taunting, and it made her blood run cold in her veins. _**"BAN…KAI!"**_

She felt the increase in spiritual power, and heard the sound of an explosion. She saw Ichigo throw his arms up over his face, and his Shihakusho whipped around him due to the intense wind kicked up from Yurimoto activating his Bankai. Rukia felt something warm hit her cheek…making her blink. It wasn't raining…the sky was clear…so what hit her cheek? Two more droplets landed on her. One on her forehead, and one on her right cheek again. She reached up, whispering, "What?"

She touched the warm liquid, and looked at her fingertips. Red. Rain wasn't red. She blinked, and realized that since Ichigo was above her…any blood dripping off of him would fall down on them. Ichigo was bleeding. Four more drops hit her skin, landing on her arm, hand, and on her chin. She gasped. "He's bleeding!"

Renji looked at her, surprised, and pulled her away quickly. More red drops hit the white courtyard stones, right where Rukia had been standing. "Renji, let me go! He needs to be healed!" She whispered, struggling against her red-headed friend. He held her tightly, however.

"No! He'll be fine! He's taken worse, Rukia." Renji said firmly. They both looked up at the sound of Byakuya's voice.

"HICHIGO!" Byakuya yelled, and Rukia felt fear clutch her heart. Byakuya wasn't one to raise his voice, even in battle. Then, Ichigo cried out. Blood erupted from his chest, in a long horizontal arc, and sprayed out wide. "NO!" Rukia cried, as Ichigo stood there for a long moment…frozen.

Then, Tensa Zangetsu fell from his grasp. It fell down towards them, arcing lazily as it fell. Renji jumped aside, taking Rukia with him, as Tensa Zangetsu buried itself into the stone floor where they had been standing. Blood coated the stones as well, with the sick sound like someone had taken a gallon of paint and splashed it across the ground. "Oh gods, no!" Rukia cried, and Ichigo fell. He fell backwards, a trail of blood following his plummeting body.

Rukia was aware that all of the Captains, and Yoruichi, were all finished fighting. They all stood still, watching Ichigo plummet towards the unforgiving rock ground, all except Rukia. She struggled to get free from Renji, who held her tight. He wouldn't let her go. "NO!" She screamed, and then Ichigo hit the hard rock floor in front of them. She could have sworn she heard bones crunch and snap as he hit the ground no more than five feet from her.

Renji let her go then, and she fell forward onto her knees. She crawled to Ichigo's side, desperately attempting to get to him. She made it to his side, and almost retched. The cut across his chest was so deep, she could see the white of bones. Blood pooled around Ichigo's body at an alarming rate, and she looked down at his masked face. The mask was cracking, slowly. "No." She whispered. A piece fell from his left eye, revealing just black. His yellow iris was rolled into the back of his head.

She heard Renji yell, "We need to take that guy out!"

She heard several people Shunpo away, and she looked around. Yoruichi and Renji were the only ones left. Yoruichi was instantly at her side, her green-yellow eyes examining Ichigo's wound.

"**Rukia."** A soft voice said, wavering only a little. The Hollow voice was too weak. She could almost hear his regular voice plainly. She looked down at Ichigo, his blazing yellow eyes boring into her. Unbidden, a tear rolled down from her right eye.

"You fool." She whispered, fighting back the urge to cry.

"**I know. I made a mistake. Shoulda killed him, not played with him."** Ichigo said, his eyes tightening.

"You never should have fought him in the first place!" Rukia cried, starting to cry. He was growing pale, and his blood was pooling all around his body. Yoruichi touched her shoulder, and abruptly disappeared. Rukia didn't turn to see where the woman had gone.

"I'm sorry. I wanted to make him pay for hurting you." Ichigo murmured. Abruptly, Yoruichi was at her side again. She had Mayuri slung over one shoulder, but she set him gently on the ground. Mayuri sat up gingerly, cradled his head and groaning.

"What happened?" Mayuri asked.

"Ambush. Yurimoto's the only one left. But, this one tried to fight him…and he was wounded." Yoruichi said, gesturing to Ichigo. His mask was cracking a bit more. He was staring, almost completely glassy-eyed, past Rukia and into the sky.

"Come on, stay with me!" Rukia whispered, as Mayuri examined them.

"Let me guess…you want me to try to heal it?" Mayuri guessed, his eyes narrowing.

"Please." Rukia whispered, looking up at the Captain. He looked down at Ichigo, as blood soaked the knees of Rukia's Shihakusho.

"I usually keep one, two ever since the…uh…Quincy Incident, vial of instant regeneration hypodermic formula on me." The Captain said, making a decision. He reached into his jacket and grabbed a small silver tube with a needle on one end. "I suppose, since I saw this Hollow saving my life…I can return the favor." Mayuri mumbled. He jabbed the needle roughly into Ichigo's arm. Ichigo gasped, but his eyes didn't re-focus. They remained glazed…distant.

Instantly the flesh around the dozens of cuts in Ichigo's body, as well as the large gash in Ichigo's chest, started to bubble. Yoruichi teased the Captain of Twelfth company. "Are you in danger of becoming kind, Mayuri?"

Mayuri stiffened, and cast aside the silver tube. He stood, and sneered, "Not at all. I just believe in paying my debts. Either way…I will assist with my duty in capturing the treasonous Kuchiki." Then, he used Shunpo and disappeared.

Now that it was just them, those who knew of Ichigo's identity, Rukia whispered, "Come on, Ichigo." The flesh kept bubbling, and then it stopped. Rukia hastily wiped the blood away from the large wound with her Shihakusho sleeve, and gasped. The only thing there was smooth, muscled skin.

Relieved, she threw herself down on Ichigo's chest. "Oh, thank you." She whispered, and she gasped when Ichigo's arms encircled her. "I'm sorry I worried you." He said. His voice was normal. She looked up, and saw the mask had fallen to pieces…and his warm brown eyes locked with her violet eyes.

"You fool…let them finish it!" She whispered, as he attempted to sit up. She knew what he wanted to do.

"I wasn't ready for his Bankai. I guess he can manipulate wind…" Ichigo groaned, and Renji laughed.

"You're a real dumbass sometimes, you know that? You should have kept moving. Never stand still." Renji lectured. Ichigo rolled his eyes.

"I know. I won't make that mistake again." Ichigo said, and attempted to stand. Rukia stayed pressed against his chest, however, and kept him on the ground.

"Don't go." She whispered. Ichigo sighed. "Please, Rukia…let me try again. I promise…I'll be careful."

"You already said you would, and look what happened to you!" Rukia cried. Ichigo frowned. "I know…but I still have an ace up my sleeve, Rukia." He murmured. "This time, I can do it."

"You males are so arrogant." Yoruichi sighed, rubbing her temples. "Rukia, let him up. If he wants to fight and die, let him. He's a fool, and he's stubborn…just like Kisuke." She said.

Rukia let go of Ichigo, hurt, and he stood. He looked down at her, his warm brown eyes pleading for her to understand. "I'll be back…I promise." He murmured, and ripped his mask into existence. He paused, and extended his right hand. He stroked her left cheek softly…tenderly. Then, he used Shunpo, and disappeared.

"Ichigo…" Rukia choked out, and then curled up in a ball.

Renji knelt next to her, wrapping an arm around her shoulder. "He'll be back. He knows what to watch out for, now." Renji said, trying to comfort her.

"Why…why can't he just let them take care of it?" She whispered, looking up at her red-headed friend. He frowned, his tattooed eyebrows drawing together.

He was silent for a moment, before answering. "He feels it was his fault for letting what happen to you, happen. He thinks he can right it, by defeating Yurimoto with his own hands. He wants to make it up to you, and I think the only way he can forgive himself for not being there for you…is to do this." Renji murmured.

"Men are fools sometimes…not understanding that all we want is them. We couldn't care less about absolution, as long as we have them to hold us and comfort us and stay with us…instead of dying." Yoruichi murmured, and sighed.

"Come on, we can at least watch and attempt to help Ichigo if he gets in a rough spot." Yoruichi said, and Renji nodded. He helped Rukia to her feet, and then all three of them leapt up. Rukia let one last tear fall, before composing herself as they soared through the air to the top of the building. She would be strong, and believe in Ichigo's strength. How many times had she doubted him over the years, whether he realized it or not? How many times in the past week had she doubted him? She owed him at least this much…to be able to have faith in his abilities today.

---------------------------------------

Ichigo landed lightly in front of Yurimoto, glaring through the eyeholes in his Hollow Mask. The Kuchiki's Bankai was in the form of a large pole, like a spear, with a ridiculously oversized spear head. It looked like a giant arrowhead for the lance head, and it was at least two foot tall and a foot and a half wide. It was plain-looking, except for the glowing white runes along the blade's edge. A gossamer silk ribbon trailed from the end of the lance/spear, misleading. It wasn't a delicate Zanpakuto at all, as Ichigo had experienced firsthand.

All of the Captains who had been summoned, surrounded Yurimoto. Mayuri already had his Shikai activated, Byakuya had his regular pre-Shikai sword, Soi Fong had her Shikai released, as did Ukitake. Komamura had his normal blade out, though Ichigo was sure he would use his Shikai at a moment's notice.

Ichigo stood in front of Yurimoto, glaring, between the Captains. **"Thank you, Captain Kurotsuchi." **Ichigo said, without turning to the Captain. The Captain didn't say anything, but 'hmph'ed. **"I'm going to ask that everyone here let me deal with this man. I'm aware that it's your duty…but I would like to do this."** Ichigo said to the Captain's.

"Very well." Byakuya said, stepping back. Mayuri did as well, as did Ukitake. Only Soi Fong and Komamura still stood close to Ichigo. That was, until Yoruichi appeared. "Soi Fong…" She called, and Soi Fong pursed her lips and glared at Yurimoto. "Very well." She said, and backed away. Komamura growled, but sheathed his sword and backed away.

"That's very foolish, Hollow." Yurimoto said, glaring. Ichigo felt Renji and Rukia watching, and sighed. "**Not so foolish, actually. Now that I have an idea of what you can do, I know what to watch out for. That…and I have a little trick of my own."**

Yurimoto's eyes narrowed. "You won't have a chance!" He growled, and swung his spear. His weapon didn't even pass close to Ichigo, but it didn't need to. Once the blade was swung, a blade of air, almost completely invisible, was unleashed. Ichigo moved, blurring away, and he sensed everyone else move. He stopped, now at Yurimoto's exposed back, and saw that they had all leapt to the air. They stood above them, watching.

"**Good. Now I don't have to worry about hurting them." **Ichigo said, and Yurimoto spun. He swung his blade, but Ichigo was already moving. He dashed in, jumping above the horizontal blade of wind, and slashed at Yurimoto's right arm as he sailed past. A spray of blood erupted into the air, proof of Ichigo's strike, though Yurimoto probably didn't see it. Yurimoto grunted, as his right shoulder bled, but spun in a circle and slashed his Zanpakuto. A blade of wind erupted from all sides, and Ichigo laughed. He was in the air, directly above Yurimoto.

"**To be honest…your Shikai was a lot deadlier."** Ichigo taunted. He regretted his words, as Yurimoto raised his Bankai and twirled it in a circle. A wind funnel erupted from the point of the spear, and blasted towards Ichigo. Ichigo avoided it easily, however, and appeared once more in front of Yurimoto. He assumed the wind funnel was composed of tiny blades, as his previous funnels had been…which meant bad juju if he was caught point-blank by that.

"Wanna see my trick?" Ichigo asked, dodging a double slash from Yurimoto, and appearing at Yurimoto's backside. He slashed at the man's backside, though Yurimoto blocked it with the shaft of his spear. They stood there, straining against each other. Ichigo grinned behind his mask.

"Ready?" He grunted at Yurimoto, who gritted his teeth and pushed harder against Ichigo. Ichigo flash-stepped away, standing a good forty yards from Yurimoto to give him plenty of room to dodge, as well as to unleash his second phase of Bankai.

Ichigo brought his blade up, holding it in a two-handed grip. He took a breath, and pulled at the hilt in his hands. He pulled it in two different ways, and felt it give while releasing a sudden surge of power. He felt the air compress around him, sucking in as if he was a black hole sucking everything into himself. Then, the air released in a miniature explosion, scattering dust into the air and blinding everyone. He intoned, exactly as he had been instructed the first time, "**Futago Tensa Zangetsu! (Twin Heavenly Chains of Zangetsu!)**"

He brandished his blades, and slipped into a pose that Zangetsu had recommended. In his left hand was his white blade, and he spun it until the back of the blade rested against the back of his forearm and the base of the hilt pointed at the stunned Kuchiki in front of him. He held the black blade in his right hand, in a regular grip, but crouched slightly…and narrowed his eyes. He then uncloaked all of his reiatsu, allowing everyone to feel his power. He saw Yurimoto's eyes widen, in fear or surprise or both, he couldn't tell. He saw beads of sweat immediately bead on Yurimoto's forehead, and he cast a glance around. Rukia was being supported by Yoruichi, who was just as shaken as Yurimoto, and Renji was being supported by a visibly shocked Byakuya. All of the Captain's were shocked, trembling and sweating under the intense power of Ichigo's Spiritual Pressure. Ukitake was being supported by Komamura, but he didn't look as bad off as Rukia and Renji. Ichigo returned his attention back to Yurimoto.

"**Like I said earlier…I'll tear you to shreds."** Ichigo said, his voice perfectly calm and serious. Yurimoto trembled, and Ichigo blasted forward. The pure power of Zangetsu's power and speed combined was amazing, allowing him to move even faster than before. His Shunpo was so fast, he doubted anyone even registered that he was suddenly in front of Yurimoto, swinging his black Tensa Zangetsu at Yurimoto. Yurimoto's eyes widened, and he backpedaled. He swung his spear, but Ichigo saw how fear slowed his reactions and his aim. Ichigo blocked it with his white blade, allowing the spear head to slam into the blade.

"**Getsuga…" **Ichigo said, raising his left arm and pushing it forward so it caused Yurimoto to hold his spear like a sword. He put his black sword against the shaft of the spear, and growled, **"Tenshou."**

Two Getsuga Tenshou's were fired point blank, one black and one white. Ichigo braced himself, as he was almost thrown backwards from the power of the double attack. The blinding explosion shook Ichigo's world, and he stared through the blinding white flash. He no longer felt resistance, as his Getsuga's erupted against Yurimoto's spear. He heard a scream, though it cut off almost immediately. The explosion shook his legs, and he was sure the building was damaged from the attack. When the blinding white flash was gone, and the smoke started to clear…Ichigo stared in surprise. A crater started from the tips of his toes, and extended for a good thirty yards. No…it wasn't a crater. It was a hole in the roof of the building. Ichigo waited for the smoke to completely clear before he advanced. He sprang down into the hole, landing gently on the scorched wooden floor. He cast a quick glance around for Yurimoto, and saw a pale hand gripping the shaft of a broken and charred spear sticking out from a pile of rubble.

The hand twitched, and Ichigo strode forward. The spear turned into a regular sword, and Ichigo smirked. He sheathed his twin blades in their sheaths under his Bankai Shihakusho. Then, he grabbed the sword and the hand holding the sword…and pulled at it. The rubble fell off the battered Kuchiki as Ichigo pulled him from the wreckage. Two thick, deep, horizontal bleeding gashes were on Yurimoto's chest…and Ichigo held the man in the air so his feet were slightly off the ground. Blood cascaded down the black Shihakusho, and stained the clothing. Yurimoto's eyes were fluttering, as blood dripped down his forehead from where debris had struck him.

"**Open your eyes, Kuchiki."** Ichigo whispered, and Yurimoto's eyes snapped open. Terror shone in his eyes, much to Ichigo's satisfaction, and Ichigo felt the man trembling. **"You deserve a worse fate, for hurting my Rukia…"** Ichigo said, and Yurimoto's eyes widened even more.

"Y-your Rukia?" Yurimoto choked out, blood dripping from the corner of his lips. Ichigo sneered, **"Yes. **_**My**_** Rukia." **Then, he reached his left hand up to his mask, and removed it. He revealed half of his face, and smirked at Yurimoto's disbelieving look.

"Y-you're…h-how?" Yurimoto gasped, and Ichigo's smirk died. He glared at Yurimoto. "It doesn't matter. All that matters, is that you harmed Rukia, and you have to pay." He said. Then, he put his mask back on. He flash-stepped back up onto the roof, and threw Yurimoto down onto the tiled roof. Blood stained the tile red, as it poured from Yurimoto's wounds. Yurimoto's blade fell from his hand, clattering across the roof…and stopped at Byakuya's feet. Ichigo looked up at the Kuchiki noble, whose face was a mask, and the other Captains lined up next to him. Ichigo cloaked his reiatsu, and apologized. **"I'm sorry it affected you all like that. Especially you, you two."** Ichigo said, addressing Renji and Rukia.

Rukia, wiping sweat on the sleeve of her Shihakusho, inclined her head. "It's fine."

Renji nodded as well. "Yeah…that was really somethin'." He panted, and Ichigo inclined his head. He placed his foot on Yurimoto's chest, earning a pained gasp from the Kuchiki, and said, **"Here's the bastard…you might want to heal him up if you want him alive..."** Ichigo said, and then walked to Rukia's side.

Rukia looked down at the bleeding, panting Kuchiki…and whispered, "I ask permission to avenge myself."

It was deathly silent, so everyone heard her whisper. The Captain's all looked at her, only Ukitake showing surprise, as she stared down at her attacker. Yurimoto looked at her, and glared…but he looked like that was all he could do. "Rukia…the right is yours, but…" Byakuya said, stepping forward. "Are you sure you want to do that?" His face showed his concern. All of the other Captains stood still…watching her.

"Yes." Rukia said, her voice wavering. Byakuya nodded, and then stepped back. "Then you may proceed…if all the Captain's are in agreement?" He asked, looking around.

"I am in agreement." Soi Fong said first, nodding once at Rukia.

"I am in agreement. Justice will be yours, if that is what you wish." Komamura growled, inclining his head.

Mayuri shrugged carelessly. "What you do doesn't concern me."

Then, everyone looked at Ukitake. "I believe…that you will make the right decision. You're in your right to do it…but I would rather you not dirty your hands." Ukitake said softly.

Byakuya nodded. "Then we are all in agreement. You may do as you wish, Rukia." He said, his eyes locked on Yurimoto. Yurimoto coughed, and blood dripped from the corner of his mouth. Rukia strode forward, trembling, and she unsheathed her Zanpakuto. She held it with shaking hands, and stared down at the monster who had harmed her.

He met her gaze and spat, "I'm not sorry for what I did." Yurimoto coughed. "Though, I must say…you weren't a firsty like I had imagined you would be." Rukia clenched her jaw, and took a shuddering breath.

"A firsty?" Renji murmured, asking 'Hichigo'. Ichigo snarled, **"A virgin."** As he looked down at Yurimoto.

Rukia raised her chin defiantly, and said, "I gave myself to the man I loved, and I'm glad I did it when I did. You can't have that part of me, like he did." She said, tears gathering in her eyes. Ichigo saw Byakuya's eyes harden, flashing in anger as he looked over in his direction. Oops. Byakuya would be pissed.

Renji gaped at Ichigo, who did his best not to blush behind his mask. He just stared at Yurimoto, whose face screwed up in disgust. "You gave yourself to that disgusting human? You deserved what I did." He spat.

"Now you deserve what I'm about to do. How does it feel, being unable to move…unable to defend yourself?" Rukia choked out. She raised her blade in her right hand, pointing it at the sky.

Yurimoto glared defiantly at her, and coughed. He didn't answer her, and she whispered, "Begone, and may you come back as something more pleasant in the next life."

Then, she buried her sword in the Kuchiki's throat. He gurgled, twitched once…and then died. Rukia withdrew her blade, wiped the bloody tip on his Shihakusho, and then sheathed her blade. Renji walked up to her, wrapped her in a hug, and whispered, "It's okay." Rukia cried softly, and Renji comforted her. Ichigo felt a flash of jealousy, and turned his back on them. He walked to the edge of the roof, and looked down at the scene of the ambush.

Yoruichi strode to his side, as the Captains started to confer amongst themselves. Ichigo heard snatches of them talking about what to do with the remaining unconscious Kuchiki below. "Relax. He's just being a friend…nothing more." Yoruichi murmured.

"**I know. But I wish I could do that. Time and time again, it's been him."** Ichigo whispered fiercely, fighting back the irrational anger.

"Your sacrifice isn't unrewarded. Look at what you've been able to achieve in that short time you've been gone." Yoruichi said softly.

"**At the cost of Rukia's well-being."** Ichigo fired back, and ground his teeth. **"I'm sorry, Ms. Yoruichi…I'm just a little touchy." **He murmured. She patted his shoulder.

"Relax. She has eyes for no one else but you." She said, and then turned and walked away. Ichigo felt the drain on his reiatsu weaken his body, and he carefully unsheathed his twin blades. He held them up, side by side…and then joined them back into one blade. The drain died almost immediately, and he sheathed his now single blade into his sash.

"So...we can allow you to talk to our Captain-General, Hichigo. For negotiations and alliances, you must speak to him." Byakuya said, suddenly at his side. Ichigo didn't look at the Kuchiki, too afraid of Byakuya dicing him into pieces with Senbonzakura.

"**Thank you, Captain Kuchiki."** Hichigo said formally, and sighed. He murmured under his breath, **"I'm not sure if that's a good idea. He knows what the Vaizard are. I'm not sure if he'll recognize me for who or what I am…but my leader thinks he will."**

Byakuya looked at him, unsettled. "Are you willing to risk it?" He asked.

Ichigo looked at him, and shrugged. **"I'm not sure anymore. If Yamamoto recognizes me for who I am or for what I've become…I'll be captured or killed. If that's the case…I'll have made things more dangerous for everyone."** Ichigo said. Then, he realized something. He whispered, **"If I'm caught or captured…get Rukia out of here. Promise me you'll get her to the Vaizard safely."**

Byakuya regarded him carefully for a moment. "I will. I don't know where they're located…"

"**Rukia does."** Ichigo said. **"No matter what she wants to do, take her to the Vaizard."** Ichigo said.

"I will." Byakuya said, and Ichigo reached out and grabbed his coat. Byakuya frowned, seeing the panic Ichigo was in. **"Promise me!"** Ichigo whispered.

"I promise…I will." Byakuya reassured him, and Ichigo sighed. He closed his eyes, let go of Byakuya's Captain's coat, and let his hands fall to his sides. **"Thank you. She could be caught and sentenced to death for helping me…and I can't have that."**

Byakuya nodded, and looked down at the courtyard. The Captains, and Yoruichi, were down there, laying out the dead bodies off to the side and using Binding Spells to bind the unconscious ones. Ichigo murmured, **"When can I go see him?"**

"As soon as I send word to him and he accepts." Byakuya said. Ichigo nodded, and Byakuya said, "Prepare yourself. I'll be back within a few minutes with an answer."

Byakuya flash-stepped away, disappearing. Ichigo turned back to Rukia and Renji, grinding his teeth as Renji comforted a still-distraught Rukia. He walked over, and said stiffly, **"Ms. Kuchiki…I'm going to be seeing the Captain-General soon, for negotiations."**

Rukia looked up at him, tears streaming down her cheeks. She appeared confused. "Why are you calling me that?" She whispered. Ichigo frowned. **"Because…we're in the middle of Soul Society, with Captain's near us."** He said, half-lying.

She nodded, unable to tell that he was lying, because of his mask. "Well, Hichigo, I hope your negotiations go well." She said, and he nodded. "**Thank you. I hope that I'll see you and Renji around Karakura."** Ichigo said. Something was gnawing at the pit of his stomach, something that he couldn't place. Something that made him uneasy. He bowed deeply to Rukia and Renji, who bowed back.

"See ya around." Renji said, grinning. Ichigo didn't smile back, but nodded.

"I'll come with you." Rukia said. Before Ichigo could protest, she said, "I owe you that much, at least."

He sighed, and nodded. **"Okay."** He said. He closed his eyes for a moment, and took a deep breath in and then released it. Rukia gave Renji a parting hug, and Renji affectionately wiped away her tears. Ichigo felt the urge to smack Renji's hand away, but managed to control himself. Renji sprang away, down off the roof and towards the courtyard, leaving Rukia and Ichigo alone.

"**Are you okay?" **Ichigo asked softly, taking a step towards her so they were only a foot or so apart. She looked up at him, and nodded.

"Yes. I'm fine." She whispered. He shook his head. **"No you aren't." **He said, reading through her half-hearted lie easily. He stepped forward, and obeyed the reaction to the emotion that made him uneasy. He hugged Rukia, murmuring,** "I'm sorry…really sorry."**

She held him tight, confused by his sudden apology. "For what?" She whispered.

"**For everything. From always ticking you off, to not listening to you about not fighting Yurimoto, to worrying you, to leaving you unprotected and even for all the trouble I've caused with me leaving to go to the Vaizard."** He whispered, and he held her tight. He felt…strange. Like this was the last time he would see her.

"You fool. All of that turned out okay. Look at this. Yurimoto's dead, you're stronger than ever, you tick me off…but I love you more than life, and even if you leave me unprotected sometimes…I need to learn to be strong enough to protect myself." She whispered, looking up at him with a small smile. Then she let go of him, and stepped back. She kicked him in the shins suddenly, and he yelled in pain and hopped up and down while grabbing his shin.

"And that's for blaming yourself. You fool, you can't take the blame for everything!" She said, glaring at him. He let go of his leg, glaring at her. **"Shut up, Midget. If I wanted your input, I would've asked for it." **He growled, and she smirked. He couldn't help but stop glaring and smirk right back. Damn he loved her.

Byakuya appeared, raising an eyebrow at them. "Your request has been accepted, Hichigo." Byakuya said, and then looked at Rukia. "You can accompany him on the way there, but you cannot go in."

Rukia nodded. "I'm fine with that." She replied, and Ichigo nervously rolled his shoulders. **"Okay then…let's go."** Ichigo said, and Byakuya nodded. He turned, and said over his shoulder, "Keep up, Rukia." Then, all three of them shot out over Soul Society, springing from rooftop to rooftop. Ichigo kept pace with Rukia, not going any faster than she could. Byakuya stayed ahead of them, appearing completely relaxed as he used Shunpo to cross large areas.

"**Here. You might need this."** Ichigo said casually, reaching into his Bankai Shihakusho and then tossing his Soul Pager to Rukia. She gave him a confused look, but caught it easily and tucked it away. Ichigo smirked at her, putting her at ease before she could ask him what was going on. **"I don't need one, and yours sometimes acts up. Besides…the last thing I need is that going off in the middle of negotiations."** Ichigo laughed, lying easily. He was surprised she didn't realize he was lying, as she nodded and laughed, "You're such a pain. You could just put it on silent." She said, but didn't toss his phone back.

Without any more conversation, they made it to the large hall where the Captain's usually held their meetings. The large double doors were guarded by two hooded men with staffs…and Ichigo frowned. Could they actually keep anyone from entering with their simple wooden little staffs?

He stopped in front of them, behind Byakuya, and Rukia landed gently at his side. Byakuya said, "This man has a meeting with Captain-General Yamamoto. Open."

The guards bowed slightly, and then turned around and pushed on the large doors. The doors were at least three times as tall as Ichigo was, and he wondered vaguely how the men could open such large doors. Byakuya stepped off to the side, and Ichigo inclined his head respectfully to the Kuchiki**. "Thank you, Captain Kuchiki. I'm in your debt…"**

"Not at all. It is I who is in your debt, for assisting my sister." Byakuya said, inclining his head. Ichigo looked at Rukia, and smirked slightly. **"It was a pleasure to guard you, Ms. Kuchiki. Try to stay out of trouble."** He laughed, putting up a charade. He took a breath, turned, and then walked into the large meeting room. On the far end, sitting in a large chair with his Lieutenant at his side, was Captain-General Yamamoto.

Ichigo strode forward, his heart beating suddenly extremely hard in his chest, and went halfway to the chair before stopping. The doors creaked slightly as they shut, and Ichigo cast one last look over his shoulder. He saw Rukia's face one last time, feeling an ache deep in his chest, until the doors closed. Then, he looked back at the Captain-General, and bowed deeply.

"**My name, is Hichigo, Anti-Arrancar and member of the Masked Army."** He said, and stayed bowed until Yamamoto acknowledged him.

Yamamoto was silent for a moment, before clearing his throat. "Hm. Welcome, Hichigo…I am Captain-General Yamamoto, leader of the Thirteen Guard Companies." Yamamoto said, his hoarse voice echoing around the empty hall. Ichigo straightened from his bow, and said, **"I come on behalf of my leader, Shinko Jihira, Commander of the Masked Army."**

"Mmm…" Yamamoto said, his large white eyebrows raising slightly and creating more wrinkles on his already extremely wrinkled forehead. "We do not usually meet, or talk at all, with Hollow-based entities. Hollows are the misguided souls, who need to be purified, and as such have never offered to speak with us. Usually, they attack us on sight, but I hear that you've protected Assistant Captain Abarai on two occasions, and just now protected Rukia Kuchiki."

"**Yes, sir…that is correct."** Ichigo said. He blinked, glancing at the stationary white-haired Lieutenant. He had fought him once, incapacitating him quite easily, on Soukyouku Hill.

"Why do you engage in such behavior, as is opposite to all of a Hollow's instincts?" Yamamoto growled out, and Ichigo heard genuine curiosity in the elder man's voice.

"**Because, sir, I never wanted to be what I am. We of the masked army never wished to become Hollows, but because we couldn't **_**not**_** be what we were, we fight to be better than our brethren. We all have Soul Reaper powers, Hollow powers…but we don't use them for any evil purposes. We don't even eat Konpaku, Souls, because we find it disgusting and vile. We never wanted to be what we are." **Ichigo explained, feeling sweat bead his brow. He was beyond nervous, and the emotion that had been clawing at his belly…now acted like a vice around his heart.

"You stated you were an 'Anti-Arrancar'. Why?" Yamamoto asked.

"**I said that, because we are exactly that. The Arrancar were created by Aizen, and serve him and his purposes. We don't. We are against the Arrancar, against Aizen…and hence the name 'Anti-Arrancar'."** Ichigo said, keeping his tone respectful. He couldn't risk blowing it. Apparently, Yamamoto didn't recognize him as a person, or what he truly was. He had to stay careful, though, to keep Yamamoto from realizing it.

"I see…that's very interesting." Yamamoto mused, running a hand over his bald head. He sighed, and said, "So, why do you believe that we would want you as an ally against Aizen and his Arrancar?"

Ichigo stiffened, trying not to seem angry at Yamamoto's tone. He knew the old man was just trying to get a feel for him, but how Yamamoto asked his question still made him angry. **"Well, sir, because we're strong."** Ichigo said.

"We have plenty of strong men and women here in Soul Society. What makes you any different from them?" Yamamoto asked.

"**Well, sir, first off…none of your men or women have both Hollow and Soul Reaper powers. We know what the Arrancar are capable of, more so than what you know."** Ichigo said, and then lifted his first finger. He lifted his second finger alongside his first finger as he continued to speak. **"Secondly, very few of your Shinigami know Bankai. Very few of them can maintain Bankai long enough to be effective, and though it's a larger number than those who know Bankai…not many know their Shikai releases. We Anti-Arrancar all have Shikai and Bankai releases."** He flipped up a third finger. "**Third, we're hybrids. Both Shinigami and Hollow, stronger than either one, and I'm still the weakest. But, I know for a fact I can match the sixth Espada, Grimmjow, in strength…and also I can manage to defeat a Captain-level Shinigami."** Ichigo said**. "My leader, and brethren, are strong enough that they can probably match up with or overwhelm the higher Espada numbers."** He flipped up a fourth finger**. "And last, because not all of your troops are ready for a war with Aizen. If you went to war now, without us as allies…you would lose. Or, if you managed to somehow defeat Aizen and all of his Arrancar…Soul Society would walk away with nearly absolute loss. You would have practically no men and women left. If you went to war with Aizen at this moment, with the Masked Army on your side…you'd stand a greater chance and you would probably come away with more than half of your men and women still alive." **He said, completely confident. He hid a smile behind his mask, glad that he had managed to keep his head and list all of the advantages.

"So, would you, Ichigo Kurosaki…have me ally with traitors and Hollows?" Yamamoto asked, arching an eyebrow.

"**Absolutely, I'd…"** Ichigo trailed off, as Yamamoto's sentence hit him_. 'Oh my god.'_ He thought, as the blood suddenly drained from his face.

Yamamoto stood. "Yes…I do know you, Ichigo Kurosaki. You, and of your Vaizard brethren…the Masked Army. Led by Shinji Hirako, ex-Captain of Fifth Company…the Vaizard have escaped detection for many decades. Until now."

Ichigo swallowed, but his throat was suddenly drier than a desert. _'What have I done?'_ Ichigo thought. He knew he was caught…and by the look of things, Yamamoto was not pleased. No, he was far from 'not pleased'. His large, white eyebrows were drawn together in a scowl, and the white-haired lieutenant had his hand on his sword. Ichigo suddenly saw black-clad men appear all around him…and he recognized them as agents of the Punishment/Discipline force. The gig was up, he realized. He was screwed. But, on top of that, Rukia would be caught unless he acted immediately.

He took a deep breath, and saw everyone around him tense. He whipped out Tensa Zangetsu, and roared, **"RUN!"** Then, he brought Tensa Zangetsu up and blocked a blow from one of the black-clad agents. He cursed, as one slipped past him and slashed open his back. He yelled one last time, as his red blood sprayed across the polished wooden floor. **"RUN, RUKIA!"**

**__________________________________________________________________**

Okay, that's the end of Chapter 19. Good god, I just keep throwing unhappy thing after unhappy thing at Ichigo and Rukia, don't I? :/ It's a pity, but the show must go on! Please, don't forget to review! Lemme know what you thought!


	21. Chapter 21

BLEACH: Listen To Your Heart

A/N: I must apologize for this extremely late update. I've been having trouble with my computer again! The same problem! I tried to clean it out again, but it still didn't turn on. It's Windows XP 1998-2001 version. *sigh* So old. But still. It won't go past the load screen. It freezes, and then just...won't go. *smacks head* I hate computers. lol. But still. I hope you guys enjoy this...though I know you might hate me by the end of the chapter! XD Read on, dearest fans!

CHAPTER 20: Hope

PREVIOUSLY:

_Ichigo swallowed, but his throat was suddenly drier than a desert. _'What have I done?'_ Ichigo thought. He knew he was caught…and by the look of things, Yamamoto was not pleased. No, he was far from 'not pleased'. His large, white eyebrows were drawn together in a scowl, and the white-haired lieutenant had his hand on his sword. Ichigo suddenly saw black-clad men appear all around him…and he recognized them as agents of the Punishment/Discipline force. The gig was up, he realized. He was screwed. But, on top of that, Rukia would be caught unless he acted immediately._

_He took a deep breath, and saw everyone around him tense. He whipped out Tensa Zangetsu, and roared, __**"RUN!"**__ Then, he brought Tensa Zangetsu up and blocked a blow from one of the black-clad agents. He cursed, as one slipped past him and slashed open his back. He yelled one last time, as his red blood sprayed across the polished wooden floor. __**"RUN, RUKIA!"**_

CONTINUATION:

Rukia was standing next to Byakuya, leaning against the wooden railing of the hallway, waiting for Ichigo to finish his negotiations. Byakuya had attempted to convince her to wait with him in his office, but she had politely refused. She wanted to wait for Ichigo here…so she would be the first thing he saw after such a stressful situation. She was aware of how nerve-racking it would be to talk to the Captain-General when the fate of his 'race' rested on his shoulder.

"I believe that your guard did a good job today. His strength is surprising." Byakuya said, breaking the brief silence. She smiled at her brother, glad that he was at least attempting to not be so distant.

"Yes, he's still the weakest of them all, though. Can you believe that? If he's that strong, imagine how strong all of the others are!" She said. Byakuya nodded slowly.

"That is indeed a very disconcerting thought." Byakuya said, his eyebrows drawing together in a slight frown. "What's more disconcerting is his level of growth. From months ago, when he was born…to now. In a matter of months, he's gained Bankai, and his second Bankai Phase as well. His potential is frightening." Byakuya said softly, glancing at the wooden doors.

"Yes…" Rukia admitted. "But even with his strength, he's not cruel. He does what he has to in order to protect those he cares about." She said, defending Ichigo. Byakuya nodded.

"Yes. So I've seen. I wasn't implying that he would abuse his power. I was just stating how disconcerting it is that he gains power so quickly. It wasn't but a few weeks ago that he reached Captain-level power…and now he's surpassed that level." Byakuya said, reassuring Rukia. She nodded, understanding.

They were silent for a moment, before Byakuya pursed his lips. "Rukia…what would you do for Ichigo?" He cast a quick glance at the guards, who were a good fifteen feet away, and added, "If he were still alive?" He was so smooth, Rukia would have thought the pause was planned…if she hadn't have known better. Byakuya's eyes darted to the door again, and then back to her.

She bit her lower lip for a moment, glancing at the ground. "I would do anything for him." She murmured. She felt Byakuya's hand touch her shoulder, and she looked up at him. Usually he forbade physical contact…though he was getting better at allowing it.

"Even if it were to flee a battle? If he wanted you to run away from something you couldn't defeat or hope to win…would you?" He asked. She blinked, puzzled.

"It would be difficult…" She said carefully, making sure she meant what she was saying. "But I would do it if he told me to. I trust him to know what I can or can't handle." She said. Byakuya nodded. "Good."

She opened her mouth to speak, but closed her mouth and frowned. She opened her mouth a second time, and asked, "Why do you ask?"

"Because…that's what you're required to do now." Byakuya said, his face no longer emotionless. His eyes were tortured, showing the depth of his emotion, and she recognized the sadness. It was the same sadness she had seen once, when he thought of Hisana…her sister and his deceased wife.

"What? What do you mean?" Rukia asked. As if in answer to her question, she heard a yell from inside of the meeting hall.

"**RUN!"**

She recognized Ichigo's voice immediately, or rather she recognized the Hollow voice, and her hand darted to her Zanpakuto. "We must leave now, Rukia." Byakuya said, his voice soft.

"**RUN, RUKIA!"** She heard Ichigo yell again…and she looked up at her brother. "What's going on?" She asked, preparing to draw her sword and run to assist Ichigo.

Suddenly, she was flying. Byakuya had grabbed her into his arms, and flash-stepped away. As the wind whistled past them, he said, "Ichigo made me promise that if he was found out…I would get you away from here."

"Let me down! We can go back and get him!" Rukia cried, straining against Byakuya's impossibly strong arms. He held her bridal style, but his arms were like vices.

"Rukia, contain yourself." He said softly, as he landed on a rooftop and flash-stepped again. "I sensed twelve cloaked Reiatsu in that room, and I believe they were from the Punishment/Discipline division. Not even I could take them, Captain-General Yamamoto, and his Lieutenant long enough for Ichigo to flee."

"Please…" Rukia whispered, tears stinging her eyes. Byakuya looked down at her, his gaze tortured. "I can't. I promised him I would get you safely to the Vaizard."

Tears streamed down her eyes, and she whimpered, "Ichigo!"

Byakuya landed gently, in front of the Kuchiki gate, and summoned two Hell Butterflies. He stepped into the gate, as Rukia sobbed into his Captain's coat. He could almost see it, in his mind, Ichigo valiantly fighting off the agents even now. He probably would take down two or three…but he would succumb under the sheer numbers. Byakuya cast a glance down at Rukia, who now had one hand inside of her Shihakusho. She pulled out the Soul Pager Ichigo had given her, and was trying to go through the list of contacts. Tears were streaming down her cheeks, overflowing from her eyes, and dripping onto her Shihakusho.

Byakuya stepped out of the gate, having kept in mind his destination so he would appear there. He glanced around, and nodded. They were in front of the Kurosaki Household. He knew that Rukia's Gigai, that had been left alone down in the courtyard of Yurimoto's house, would only cause a minor distraction. Once Ichigo was dead or detained, they would chase Rukia, only to find her Gigai. They would come here, searching for her…and he hoped he had enough time to make it to the Vaizard before they found the Gigai.

"Shinji?" Rukia sobbed, holding the phone to her ear. Byakuya could hear the voice of the leader slightly, demanding to know what was wrong.

"They've got Ichigo." She cried, and sobbed harder.

"Rukia, where do I need to go?" Byakuya asked softly. Rukia pointed and said, "Go that way…until you get to a large group of warehouses…" She sobbed, and the voice on the phone asked who she was talking to.

"Byakuya. Ichigo…made him promise…to take me to you." Rukia sobbed. Byakuya flash-stepped, scanning his surroundings quickly. He felt several Reiatsu's react to the sudden appearance of his. He could identify Kisuke Urahara's, his assorted crew, several of the Ryoka…and a few Shinigami who were here. He could even feel Hitsugaya's. Hitsugaya was on the move towards him, obviously going to demand to know why Byakuya was back in the world of the Living. Byakuya pushed himself to the limit as he soared over Karakura town.

"No, Byakuya said…he said there were twelve different reiatsu's in the room with Ichigo…including the Captain-General and his lieutenant." Rukia choked out, and Byakuya winced as he heard the Vaizard leader curse loudly.

He had to Shunpo once more, before he reached the large group of warehouses Rukia had said. "No, I don't think he'll survive." Rukia whispered, and then she pointed a trembling hand at a specific warehouse.

Byakuya flash-stepped once, and appeared directly in front of a warehouse. He blinked, surprised, as an orange barrier seemed to flash into existence a few inches in front of him. "We're here." Rukia spoke into the phone.

Instantly, the warehouse door opened, and one man whom Byakuya recognized appeared. "Shinji Hirako." Byakuya breathed, as the blond ran to the Barrier. He made a hand motion, and a bubble appeared in the orange barrier. Byakuya stepped through immediately, and the bubble closed behind him.

Shinji, back when Byakuya had known him, had had long blond hair…long enough to rival Ukitake's. But now, it was cut short, and it radically changed his looks. Shinji wore black slacks, a yellowish-gold long sleeved dress shirt, and a black and gold striped tie. He was flipping shut his phone, and he shoved it in his pocket. Rukia did the same, and Byakuya said, "I have to go, before they realize what I've done." Byakuya said. Shinji regarded him coolly, and nodded.

Byakuya transferred Rukia to Shinji's arms, and prepared to leave. He paused, after he turned and was about to jump. "Rukia…I promise, if Ichigo is still alive, I will do whatever it takes to free him." He said, and he heard her start crying even harder. He said, "Shinji…you need to relocate. I would suggest staying in this town. They wouldn't expect you to stay in this town, after what has happened. Just relocate to a different area. I suggest you do it as soon as you can, before the Secret Remote Squad come barging through." Then, he flash-stepped away.

*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*

Ichigo woke, sorer than he had ever been in his entire life. Even more sore than when he had been sliced up by Zaraki. He groaned, and fought to open his eyes. He heard a gasp, and several quiet voices start whispering. He opened his eyes, but everything was fuzzy. All he could see was white.

"Mr. Ichigo!" A voice whispered excitedly. Ichigo saw a dark blob enter his line of sight, and blinked rapidly until the features became visible.

"Hanataro!" Ichigo gasped, as he saw the tearful Shinigami.

"I thought you were dead! I was so glad when they told me you were alive, even if you were severely wounded!" Hanataro cried. Tears were starting to leak down Hanataro's cheeks. Ichigo instantly felt horrible for having hurt Hanataro.

"I'm sorry I hurt you, buddy. I…I had to fake my death, or I'd end up…well, like this." Ichigo said, and tried to sit up. But, his wrists were shackled in thick cuffs. He blinked, as Hanataro eagerly helped him up. He examined himself, and realized he was as bandaged up as when he had tried to rescue Rukia from execution. He almost laughed. But then he remembered how badly he had been cut up from resisting capture. He shivered, and glanced around. He was in a jail cell, on the only cot in the quite large and spacious cell. There was a chair in the middle of the cell as well, and Ichigo frowned. He hadn't been put in a cell before…and he didn't like it.

"Hanataro…back up." Ichigo warned. The fools. Had they really thought he could be kept prisoner with some measly shackles? He raised his hands as Hanataro stumbled backwards, a confused look on his face. He tried to pull on his power, to form a Cero, but stopped when he realized he couldn't feel his spiritual energy.

"What?" Ichigo muttered, and Hanataro cautiously walked forward. "Those cuffs…they cut off any spiritual energy in a person." He said, his face apologetic.

"Ah, that bites." Ichigo sighed, and popped his neck. "You know…I ought to just hire you. It seems every time I get bashed up here, you're the one to heal me." Ichigo said, smiling at his friend.

Hanataro smiled, laughing slightly even though a tear escaped from his eyes. "I…I missed you." He suddenly said, and Ichigo's smile died. He looked down, ashamed. "I'm really sorry, Hanataro." He murmured.

"No, don't apologize! I understand why you needed to…" Hanataro said, and sat next to Ichigo on the cot. Ichigo dimly realized he was in a new Shihakusho…without any cuts or stains. The top was pulled back so that Hanataro could work on his severely damaged chest…but Ichigo was glad he was at least partially clothed.

"It's just, a lot of us thought you were really dead." Hanataro murmured. Ichigo glanced around, and raised an eyebrow. Outside his cell were three Shinigami, glaring at him. He didn't doubt that they were his guards, but he bet even with his reiatsu-sealing cuffs on…he could beat them.

"Well…I'm not dead. Yet." Ichigo said, lamely attempting a joke. Hanataro's lip quivered, however, and Ichigo sighed. "So do you know everything?" Ichigo asked.

"Yes. They've explained a little bit about how you were half-Hollow and half-Shinigami, how you joined up with a group of traitors, like you, named 'Vaizards'. It was confusing, how they said you helped kill a man convicted of treason for attacking Ms. Rukia…but they're still going to kill you." Hanataro whispered.

Ichigo pursed his lips. "So…when am I scheduled to be executed?" He asked.

"They don't know. They're considering doing several things: making a new Soukyouku, banishing you to Hueco Mundo with the reiatsu-sealing cuffs still on, or just killing you without a Soukyouku." Hanataro said, his voice trembling. "So until they decide on the method…they won't know when. The Ruling Families, along with Captain-General Yamamoto, are all discussing it."

"LET ME THROUGH, DAMMIT!" A voice roared, and Ichigo and Hanataro both looked up towards the doors that led to this jail area. The doors flew open, and the three guards unsheathed their Zanpakuto.

"Lieutenant Abarai!" They cried in unison, bowing and sheathing their swords. Renji strode in, glaring. Ichigo blinked, mildly surprised, and Renji stormed past the guards and to the bars of the cell. Renji paused when he saw Ichigo and Hanataro sitting on the cot, and then sighed.

"You're okay." Renji breathed, and rested his forehead against the bars. Ichigo raised his eyebrows, surprised.

"Renji…" Ichigo said, and Renji looked up.

"Thanks, Hanataro. Looks like you haven't lost your touch." Renji complimented, and Hanataro nodded. "So, he's fine?" He asked.

"Yes. He's not bleeding anymore, and his cuts are healed…but his bruises will need to heal on their own time." Hanataro reported, standing and walking to the bars.

"Good. Thanks a bunch, 'Taro." Renji said. Hanataro bowed. "I was glad to do it." Hanataro replied.

"Hey, Ichigo, you dumbass!" Renji called, glaring at Ichigo. Ichigo rolled his eyes. "Yeah, Renji, you redheaded bastard?" He called back. A vein throbbed on Renji's forehead.

"Do you think you're up for some visitors?" Renji asked, and Ichigo blinked in surprise.

"Visitors?" He asked, and Renji grinned. "Yeah. When news got 'round that you were alive…you'd be surprised at how many people started to line up so they could visit." He laughed, and Ichigo raised an eyebrow.

"Really?" He asked.

Renji nodded. "Really. Now, you guards might wanna make some room. It's not that big in here…and there are a lot of people who wanna see him." Renji said, turning to the guards. The Guards looked confused, and Ichigo laughed. "Yeah right. There aren't that many people."

******

Ichigo stared, dumbfounded. The area in front of his cell was packed, though that wasn't really much of an accomplishment, and he recognized every face in the room. Ganju and Kukkaku Shiba along with their large Twin companions (Ichigo couldn't remember their strange names), Ikkaku Madarame, Yumichika, Yachiru, Kenpachi Zaraki, Nanao, Isane, Ukitake, Renji, Rangiku Matsumoto, Toushiro Hitsugaya, Kyouraku, Kira Izuru, Shuhei Asagi (though Ichigo only knew him from the few weeks of recovery), and Iba Tetsuzaemon (a friend of Ikkaku's that Ichigo had been introduced to during the weeks of recovery). Ichigo shook his head, blinked, but when he looked they were still there.

Everyone was talking at once, except for Ukitake and Hitsugaya and Kyouraku. Those three Captains were silent…staring at Ichigo. Ichigo stood, and turned to Hanataro. "Could you put the Shihakusho over my shoulders?" He asked, and Hanataro nodded. He lifted the Shihakusho's top, and draped it over Ichigo's shoulders, and Ichigo nodded. "Thanks."

"Everyone, seriously…shut up!" Renji roared, and finally…everyone quieted.

"I know we're all curious, and wanna know everything that's happened…but he can't frickin' hear our questions if we're too busy tryin' to talk over each other!" Renji said. "Why don't we just ask Ichigo one question at a time, and start with rank or somethin'? The Captain's should go first." Renji said.

"Hmph. So where does that leave me?" Everyone heard Ganju mumble.

Ichigo couldn't help but rib, "Probably dead-last…as usual."

"WHY YOU!" Ganju roared, and threw himself at the bars. Kukkaku whacked Ganju on the head and yelled, "Knock it off!" Ganju held his head, and whimpered, "Yes, ma'am."

"Okay…if anyone doesn't have objections…I'd like to ask a question." Jushiro Ukitake said. Everyone was silent. "Thank you. Now…do you know if Rukia is safe? We haven't been able to find her, thank gods, but I'm worried." Jushiro asked.

"Yes. She's safe. She's currently with the others of my kind." Ichigo said, and several people started to murmur.

"I'm next." Kenpachi grated out. Yachiru popped up from his back, yelling, "Go, Kenny!" Several people muttered about how annoying she was.

"Do you think they'd let you fight before you die?" Kenpachi asked, grinning viciously. Everyone groaned at his question. Ichigo laughed nervously, at the thought of fighting Kenpachi again. "Uh…ahaha…I don't know."

"Hmph. That's boring." Kenpachi said, frowning. "Fine then."

Kyouraku raised his hand, a lazy smile on his lips. "Mind if I ask a question?"

Ichigo nodded at the Captain. "Yeah, go ahead."

"Well…so we all don't have to keep asking generic questions, and get bored standing here…will you just explain everything from the beginning? How you came to be a Hollow, and so on and so forth?" Kyouraku asked, and Ichigo nodded.

"Sure. But you all might wanna sit down or something. It might be a long story." Ichigo said. He stretched, popped his neck, and sighed. "Okay. It all started one night, a few months ago. I was up in my room, bringing Rukia dinner…because she slept in my closet. She wasn't there…"

********

Ichigo told them just about everything, excluding Chad and Orihime and Uryu's involvement…in case the Captain's decided to try to somehow punish them. He didn't tell of his father being a Shinigami, or the specific number of the Vaizard. He kept anything Vaizard-related very vague...he wouldn't betray his family.

When Ichigo told of the fight with Renji, Kenpachi, and Byakuya, people didn't bother to interrupt. Most of them hadn't witnessed these battles for themselves, so they wanted to hear about them. When Kenpachi listened to the tale of his and Ichigo's battle, he licked his lips. "Hmmm…that was a great fight." He chuckled.

Ichigo told them slightly of his and Rukia's involvement, nothing too personal…just that they had decided they were an item. They were together, and she had helped him escape. They already knew that much, however, and he refused to elaborate on anything more.

He ended his story with what had happened earlier, him being cut apart and yelling for Rukia to run. He hadn't said that Byakuya had taken her…just that he had told her to run, and that he knew she was with the Vaizard now. At the end, everyone was silent.

"So, you're part human, part Shinigami, part Hollow?" Yumichika asked suddenly.

"Yeah, that's about right." Ichigo said. He had decided to sit in the chair in the middle of the cell sometime during his tale, because his legs grew tired.

"Hm. What an ugly mixture." Yumichika murmured.

"So, won't your buddies come to bust you out?" Ikkaku asked, frowning.

"I hope not. If they do, there would be a lot of casualties…" Ichigo murmured.

"Let me guess. On _our_ side?" Shuhei Asagi asked sarcastically.

"Yes. I'd hate to see you guys try to fight off the Vaizard. I have trouble enough fighting them during sparring sessions…but you guys wouldn't stand a chance if they were serious." Ichigo replied, glaring at the Lieutenant.

"You weren't so tough to bring down." Iba pointed out. Ichigo scowled even more.

"I'm the weakest of the Vaizard, and the newest, remember? I still managed to bring down six men before the remaining six finished me, though. Imagine what a few ex-captain's and lieutenants could do." Ichigo said, glaring at Iba.

"Besides…he was more worried about tying them up so Rukia could escape. He could have killed the agents, but he was focusing on distracting them." Hitsugaya said. Everyone looked at the young captain, who had his arms crossed over his chest and his eyes closed. "The men he did stab, he only disabled. Non-life threatening wounds were inflicted, but it was enough to disable the six men. I saw the video." Hitsugaya explained.

"That's so sweet." Matsumoto crooned, and Hitsugaya opened his eyes. "You should have escaped while you could, Ichigo. Now things will be worse off for everyone."

Ichigo glared. "No offense, but at that moment I was focusing on not being hacked apart. I couldn't have escaped anyways, not with the Captain-General there. If he's half as strong as I've heard…I wouldn't have made it out alive. Besides, things aren't worse off for anyone but me. The Vaizard have relocated by now, they're off the radar as they've always been, and Rukia's safe. My family and friends think I'm dead, and you all know I'm a half-Hollow. Some of you want me dead, some of you don't, so how is that worse off?" Ichigo retorted.

Ganju spoke up. "I don't want you dead. Sure, you're annoying, but I don't want you dead."

"I'd second that." Renji snorted. "Especially on the annoying part."

"Enough." Ukitake called, and coughed once. "Ichigo…the fact remains that you never should have come back. What would possess you to run straight into the arms of those who wish to kill you?"

"The fact that Rukia needed someone strong to take out Yurimoto." Ichigo fired back. He sighed. "And I wanted to prove that we Vaizard aren't evil. We're Soul Reapers, or ex-Soul Reapers for that matter, and we're people. Just because we have Hollow masks and powers, doesn't mean we're evil. I'm still the same I've always been." Ichigo said, raising his chin defiantly. "Vaizard or not, Hollow or not…I'm still Ichigo Kurosaki."

Suddenly, the prison doors opened. Byakuya Kuchiki swept into the room regally, his half-lidded eyes giving him the appearance of being bored. Ichigo recognized the Kuchiki mask, and he wondered what was going on.

"It's been decided." Byakuya said, so everyone could hear. A black butterfly fluttered into the room, and suddenly the voice of Captain-General Yamamoto filled everyone's head.

"_The ex-Substitute Shinigami, and traitor, Ichigo Kurosaki's punishment has been decided. For the murder of several Kuchiki Shinigami early in the day, as well as resisting Purification, and being a Hollow Entity…Ichigo Kurosaki is sentenced to be banished to the white sands of Hueco Mundo…the Hollow World. His banishment will take place within the next day, so we may prepare to send him safely to Hueco Mundo using a transportation Kido. That is all."_ Yamamoto's voice growled, and then the butterfly flew off to spread the message elsewhere.

Ichigo felt his mouth drop open slightly, and his eyes widened. Everyone was silent, staring in shock at Ichigo. Ichigo blinked, too shocked to say anything. He was being banished to the Hollow World, where he would be killed not mercifully quick by Shinigami…but torn to pieces by Hollows.

"I didn't murder them." Ichigo whispered, as several people whispered amongst themselves.

"I know that. I pled for them to drop that charge, but I was outnumbered." Byakuya said softly. "You killed them to protect yourself, as well as Rukia and several other captains. But, the Royal family council overrode my vote."

"That…that's not fair! At least execute him in an old-fashioned style! It would be painless…unlike going to Hueco Mundo! It's not fair! Don't send him there!" Hanataro cried, running up to the bars.

"Actually, they believe it is fair." Byakuya said. "They believe that since he's part Hollow…he should go where he 'belongs'."

"He belongs with his family, back in the World of the Living!" Ganju roared, and several people agreed.

"The Captain-General says that the matter is closed. No complaints, nor protests, will be heard." Byakuya said. "Your fate…is decided." Then, he turned and left.

----------------------

"Hello?"

Shinji stood next to Rukia, who was laying on Ichigo's bed. His phone had just rang twice, before he answered.

"Yeah…hold on." Shinji said. Rukia had lain in bed almost the entire day, crying. "It's Urahara." Shinji told her. "GUYS!" He yelled, covering the phone mic.

The room was suddenly filled by Vaizard, as they stood close to Shinji. "What's with the yelling?" Hiyori demanded.

"It's Urahara." Shinji said, gesturing to his phone. "He says he has some news, and wants to be on speakerphone."

"Well, then put him on, dumbass!" Hiyori said.

Shinji complied, pressing a button on the phone. "Okay, Urahara…you're on."

"Goody. Everyone can hear me?" Urahara asked, his voice deceptively cheerful. Rukia wondered how he could stand to be so cheerful, considering Ichigo was dead.

"Yes." Hiyori replied for them all.

"Good. Are you doing well, Hiyori?" Urahara asked kindly, his voice more serious.

"As good as can be expected after what we've heard." Hiyori said gruffly.

"Ah…well, about that. That's why I called." Urahara said. Rukia looked at the phone, though she didn't feel very interested.

"Spit it out, then." Hiyori snapped. Urahara chuckled, and Hiyori fought back a smile. Rukia realized, this is how it must have been for a long time and this was how their relationship worked.

"Well, Yoruichi just sent me a letter from Soul Society, express delivered via Secret Remote Squad Messenger." Urahara said, and Rukia listened dully.

"She says that Ichigo is still alive." Urahara said, and almost everyone gasped. Rukia sat up, her eyes wide.

"What?" She asked, and Urahara said, "Oh, Rukia…I'm so pleased to hear you."

"Ichigo's alive?" She asked, and Urahara's voice grew completely serious.

"He was severely wounded, almost dead. From what Yoruichi's told me, she says he disabled six Discipline agents, but the other six overwhelmed him. She thinks that he could have killed them, but she has a feeling he was buying Byakuya time to get you safely to the Vaizard, Rukia." Urahara said. Rukia closed her eyes, feeling more alive than ever. He was still alive. "The fool." She whispered affectionately.

"However…the Ruling families have met with the Captain-General, and they've reached a verdict. Ichigo's punishment has been decided. Within the next day, Ichigo will be banished to Hueco Mundo…" Urahara said, and Rukia's eyes snapped open once more.

"No!" She gasped.

"I'm afraid so…" Urahara said, and Shinji pursed his lips.

"Well, that's good." Shinji said.

"Good? Good?! How is that GOOD?!" Rukia cried, feeling the little hope she had suddenly received explode into thousands of pieces…along with her heart.

"He'll be banished, alone on the sands of Hueco Mundo! The Hollows will sense his spiritual power, and eat him! They'll tear him to shreds in minutes!" She cried, burying her face in her hands, as the images of him being torn to pieces by the Hollows filled her mind. She could even see the white sands of Hueco Mundo becoming stained red as his blood was sprayed from his torn limbs.

"Rukia…that won't happen. Not if we can help it." Shinji said confidently.

"What plan do you have? I hope you don't plan to invade Soul Society…" Urahara said, and Shinji laughed.

"Please. As if we would go there? No…a few of us can use a move known as 'Garganta'. It's primarily a move from the Hollow Arsenal. It takes a lot of concentration, and a lot of Spiritual Energy…but I've mastered it. With it, I can rip a hole through the fabric of this world, and step in to Hueco Mundo. I can bring all of the Vaizard, and we can scour Hueco Mundo for him. If you give us rough coordinates…we can get even closer to where he'll be transported, and then we can retrieve him before a Hollow can hope to even catch his scent." Shinji said, his eyes shining with excitement.

"You're sure?" Urahara asked, surprised.

"I suggested it, didn't I?" Shinji retorted.

"Of course. My apologies." Urahara said, placating Shinji. "If you can do it…I'll have Yoruichi retrieve a rough estimate of where he'll be transported to. Though, I'm sure the Hollows will sense the Spiritual Energy that will be used to transport him, so you'll have to be extremely fast." Urahara said.

"This is a lucky turn of events." Shinji said, grinning. "We'll be able to find him quickly, and bring him home without any trouble!" He said, and Urahara agreed.

"It's very lucky. I'll call you again with the rough estimate of his location. Urahara out." Urahara said.

"It's not a radio. Just say goodbye!" Hiyori snapped.

"Oh. Well, Goodbye!" Urahara chirped, and Shinji ended the call.

"That man." Hiyori sighed. "You can't live with him, and you can't live without him."

"Can…can you really do what you say you can? You know how to get to Hueco Mundo, and how to find him that fast?" Rukia whispered, looking up at Shinji. Shinji looked down at her, a kind smile on his face.

"Yeah. While perfecting Garganta, I mapped out Hueco Mundo. So, I know where mostly everything is. I can get is within one Ri (2.4 miles) of the target, and the rest is up to us finding him. We're all Shunpo Masters here, we've had decades to perfect it, and we can cover the area faster with all of us there. Once one of us has found him, we'll fire off a blast in the sky, locating our position. Once we're all gathered, I'll bring us back here. We save Ichigo, get to stretch our legs a bit, end of story." Shinji said, reassuring her. She breathed a sigh of relief. If there was anyone in the world that she would trust more than her brother, Ichigo, or Renji…it would be Shinji, the leader of the Vaizard.

"Now, get some rest, Rukia. Compose yourself, get cleaned up…and get ready to see Ichigo. It wouldn't do for you to be all raggedy and messy and worried-looking when he gets back." Shinji said, and turned to Hachi.

"Why don't you fix her up some of your specialty pasta, so she can have some when she gets out of the shower?" Shinji suggested, and Hachi nodded.

"Of course." Hachi said, and lumbered out of the room. "Go ahead and use Ichigo's bathroom." Shinji said, and all of the Vaizard turned and left, giving her some privacy. Lisa, the last one out of the room, paused before she shut the door behind her. (They had replaced the door, after they had blasted it open to get to Ichigo after the whole previous incident with Ichigo struggling with his Hollow.)

"Get some rest. He'll be even happier if he sees you're in good condition, and safe." She said, and then shut the door. Rukia nodded, and wiped away a stray tear. "Thank you…Ichigo. Thank you for staying alive." She whispered.

*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*

"And so, seeing as we cannot trust you not to attempt to escape…we will leave the restrictive cuffs on. You will be transported deep into Hueco Mundo, where there will be less Hollows. Through our studies, we've learned that Hollows tend to stay near the borders of Hueco Mundo, on the verge of entering the World of the Living. So, hopefully, you will avoid any Hollow's straight off." Mayuri said, guiding Ichigo down the halls of the prison compound. There were five Discipline agents as well, making sure Ichigo didn't try anything.

"Oh, gee. So I'll get to enjoy the view for a while, before I die." Ichigo said sarcastically.

"Well, would you prefer we drop you right into a nest of Hollows?" Mayuri replied, cackling.

"No. I'd rather you just chop off my head and get it over with." Ichigo sighed.

"Well, the bureaucrats feel they're being just. I'd be interested in doing experiments before we sent you…" Mayuri sighed. "But they wouldn't allow it."

"Thank the gods for _some_ mercy." Ichigo muttered.

Ichigo had been unable to sleep for the past fifteen hours, as he sat alone in his cell. He had been thinking a lot…mainly thinking about Rukia. He wondered if the Vaizard would attempt to rescue him. He hoped not. He had already told the Shiba's, Renji, Eleventh Company, argued with Byakuya for about an hour, and everyone who had visited him…and told them not to bother with a rescue attempt. He didn't want them to get into any more trouble. He didn't know how, but somehow he would survive. Once he got the handcuffs off, he'd be able to defend himself from any Hollows, and he'd be able to find his way back to the World of the Living. Once there, he'd scour the world for the Vaizard and Rukia. He would be able to defend himself from any of Soul Society's goons, as he searched. He wouldn't allow them to take him again. The next time…he wouldn't be afraid to kill.

"Well, Mr. Kurosaki…" Mayuri said, as they stopped. Ichigo looked up, and saw that they were in front of a set of double doors.

"These are your last moments. Enjoy them." Mayuri said, and then stepped forward and opened the double doors. The Disciplinary Agents marched Ichigo out, and Ichigo blinked. He was in the middle of the Seireitei…in a giant courtyard. Countless Soul Reapers lined the roofs of the buildings surrounding the area, filled the courtyard, and were cheering as he was brought out. He saw at least fifteen masked men, and he instantly knew that they would be the ones to do the Transportation Kido. He saw all of the Captains in attendance, along with their Lieutenants. He was marched to the middle of the courtyard, and abruptly knocked onto his knees so he was on his knees before Ganryusai Yamamoto…the Captain-General.

Ichigo squinted his eyes, trying to keep the blinding morning sun from getting in his eyes. Yamamoto looked down at Ichigo, his eyes just barely visible underneath his massive eyebrows. Ichigo was thankful the old man was in front of him…he provided a shadow so Ichigo wouldn't have the sun in his eyes. Ichigo was also thankful for the Shihakusho top draped over his shoulders, keeping him protected from the crisp morning air.

The cheering continued for a few more minutes, though he heard a small number of people yelling for those cheering to shut up. He felt glad some people liked him. However, Yamamoto growled, "Quiet!" His voice carried far, without the use of a microphone.

The cheers died immediately, and Ichigo glanced around. He met the eyes of almost every Captain…Soi Fong, who met his gaze but then looked away. He met Retsu Unohana's gaze, who didn't look away. Hanataro was at her side, with her lieutenant Isane. Ichigo nodded at Hanataro, and Hanataro wiped away tears in his eyes. He moved on to Byakuya and Renji, who met his gaze solidly. Renji seemed to be battling with the urge to spring forward and fight…and Ichigo knew he would have if Ichigo hadn't requested him not to. Byakuya kept his gaze, and Ichigo knew he wanted to free Ichigo. Ichigo locked eyes with him…and then he looked on. Next was Komamura, who glared at Ichigo. Ichigo met Iba's gaze, though he couldn't be sure if Iba was glaring behind his sunglasses or not. He moved on to the next Captain, Kyouraku, and Kyouraku gave him a mournful gaze. Nanao did as well, when he met her glance. She turned her head, and he saw her wipe away a tear. Ichigo met Shuhei's gaze, but Shuhei's gaze was hard…and he didn't flinch from Ichigo's look. Ichigo then moved on to Toushiro and Rangiku…and both of them looked away. Finally, he made it to eleventh company. Kenpachi was standing there, looking sulky, while Yachiru openly cried while sitting on his shoulder. Ikkaku and Yumichika both stood at Kenpachi's sides…and they met Ichigo's gaze. He heard Ikkaku mutter, "It's not right. He won't be able to go down swinging. He'll be defenseless.." Then, he made it to Twelfth. Mayuri and Nemu met his gaze solidly, and Mayuri seemed bored. And last…he made it to Thirteenth company. Ukitake seemed even paler than usual, and his gaze was sad. At his side were his two ex-third seats, who were both recently promoted to Lieutenant to replace Rukia. They all looked morose, and then Ichigo returned his gaze to Yamamoto. Yamamoto stared down at him…and spoke.

"You've been charged with the murder of two Shinigami of the Noble Kuchiki family. You've also been charged with being a traitor, and being a Hollow Entity. And as such, you have resisted Purification." Yamamoto growled, his voice echoing around the courtyard. Ichigo clenched his jaw at the false accusation of murder, and wanted to scream at the old man.

"As punishment, you will be banished to Hueco Mundo…the Hollow World. As a Hollow resisting Purification, you will be devoured by your brethren, beyond Purification and redemption. You will be sent with your restrictive handcuffs, so you cannot escape. Once you are in Hueco Mundo, the other Hollows will undoubtedly sense the Spiritual Energy used to send you there…so they will head towards your position. If you wish to live longer, you can run…they will not be able to track your energy with the restrictive cuffs on. However, you will eventually be caught…and killed." Yamamoto said. Ichigo closed his eyes, and fought back the rising panic in his chest. This was it.

"Do you have any last words?" Yamamoto asked.

"Yes." Ichigo said, opening his eyes. He turned his head, and once again focused on meeting his friend's eyes. "When I became a Shinigami, I didn't realize everything it would entail. I only wanted to be able to protect my family. Thanks to Rukia, I realized that with my powers…I could protect not just my family, but everyone precious to me. When I came here, to rescue Rukia from being wrongfully executed," Here he paused and cast a glare at Yamamoto. Then, he returned his gaze to the Captains. Every person met his gaze and didn't look away. "I expected to find enemies. Instead…I found friends. Sure, I had to beat the shit out of you in the first place to get you to respect me…but you all became my friends." He said. "I don't regret anything I've done, except for hurting you guys. I wanna thank you for being my friends…and for making my life memorable." He said. He smiled at Hanataro and Renji. He was surprised to see Yoruichi appear at Byakuya's side as well, and he was even more surprised as he noticed her eyes were puffy and red…as if she had been crying. She tried to give him a confident smile…but he was sure it was an act.

"You were all there for me, and I thank you. I don't blame any of you for anything…I only blame _you_." Ichigo said, turning his gaze on Yamamoto. Yamamoto, to his credit, didn't flinch. "You were the one to sentence Rukia to death, when you could have stopped it. I had to interfere then to stop it. Now, you're sentencing me to death…when I've never been a threat to Soul Society. You're the problem here." Ichigo said. Gasps, shouts, and angry words filled the air at Ichigo's statements. "So…I promise all of you this…" He said, raising his voice.

"I promise you…I'll survive. I won't die. But…when Aizen comes to attack Soul Society with his Arrancar…I won't come to your aid. The Vaizard will not take part in your war." Ichigo swore, making sure he was heard by everyone. He looked around and saw his friend's shocked faces. "I'll sit back, and watch the Seireitei burn. Maybe Aizen's got the right idea. Destroy Soul Society…or at least the Captain-General. You've tried to kill me, but I've never been a threat. I've only wanted to help you, and you've been intent on destroying me." Ichigo said, and he heard Komamura growl. Yamamoto raised a hand and calmed the giant Captain. "I don't know how I'll get a hold of any of you…but, If you see how twisted Soul Society's rules are…I'll welcome you." Ichigo said. As soon as he was finished, angry shouts filled the air, and people started hurling insults at him.

"Enough!" Yamamoto called. The silence was immediate. "He has said what he wanted…now, we continue with his punishment." He growled. Cheers filled the air.

"Begin the transportation!" Yamamoto called, and the fifteen masked men took up their positions. They surrounded Ichigo in a large circle, and Yamamoto left the immediate area to stand in the line of Captains. The masked men faced Ichigo, and knelt on the ground. They started making symbols in the air, that would stay there, glowing, while they chanted.

Ichigo glanced around, swallowing…and ground his teeth. _'Here it goes.'_ He thought. He nodded confidently at Renji, sent a reassuring glance to Hanataro, and smirked at Yoruichi. Suddenly, golden symbols appeared in front of each masked man, and a line of letters scrawled towards Ichigo. They stopped before reaching him, and then spiraled into a circle so he was in the middle of it. The circle glowed bright yellow, and Ichigo had to squint his eyes.

Then, blinding pain ripped through his body, pain that was only second to the pain Hichigo had inflicted on his body while he had been having a breakdown. Ichigo couldn't help but scream, and the force of the scream ripped his throat raw immediately. With a flash of golden light…he was blinded, and his voice was silenced.

------------------------------

Shinji's phone chirped, and Shinji answered it immediately. He listened for a moment, and then replied, "Okay. Thanks."

Shinji snapped the phone shut, and glanced around. Rukia stood there, clean and pristine, next to him. All of the Vaizard had their swords unsheathed, but didn't have their masks on. They wouldn't don their masks unless they engaged in a fight.

"That was Urahara. Yoruichi called him, and said they just transported him." Shinji said.

"Okay. Let's go get Berry!" Mashiro trilled. Shinji nodded.

"Rukia…we'll be back soon. Don't worry." He said, grinning. He raised his free left hand from the grip on his sheath that was tucked into his belt, and pointed at the air. Immediately, the air seemed to pull back in a move that Rukia recognized.

"That's the move Ulquiorra used to flee." She whispered. Shinji grinned. "See? No worries, if a Vasto Lorde uses it." He teased. She couldn't help but smile.

"Okay, let's go!" Shinji said, and turned to the gap that opened. All of the Vaizard stepped into it, and Shinji was the last. As the gap closed, he said, "Just be patient. We'll bring him back in no time!" Then, he was gone.

Rukia took a few calming breaths, and went to sit on a couch that the Vaizard had placed in the room. This was a large, abandoned business building with fifteen floors. They were on the top floor at the moment, and they had knocked down all the walls so there was nothing but a wide-open space. The white fluorescent lights illuminated the area perfectly, but they didn't have to worry about someone seeing them. All the windows were either completely boarded up or painted black so no one could see in. This top floor was filled with couches, chairs, and recreational things. She sat on the closest couch, which was white leather, and put her hands on her lap. All she had to do…was wait.

--------------------------

Ichigo hit the ground hard. He was face-first, so sand immediately got into his mouth. He spat it out, and rolled onto his feet. He was alert, ready for any Hollows…and he listened. There was nothing but silence, as he stood on one of the innumerable white sand dunes. He wiped the sand off his tongue onto the bandage on his right bicep. He spat once. "Yuck." He muttered.

Not in danger yet, he allowed himself to actually examine the area around him. He looked around, surprised. He couldn't see anything but white sand, and large black rocky things that resembled pillars. They were far out, however, and Ichigo bet they were perfect for Hollows to nest on. He shivered. The sky above was cloudy, grey, and foreboding. The clouds rolled across the sky like a living being, and he pursed his lips. He'd have to be careful here. His imagination could help kill him just as much as his lack of a weapon could.

He took a step, listening to the sound of the shifting sand underneath his feet, and glanced around. Yup. He was alone, for now. It was just him, and the white, limitless dunes of Hueco Mundo.

"Okay. First thing's first…figure a way to get these things off." Ichigo muttered, and plopped down onto his behind. He hadn't tried to take the cuffs off yet, because he had been under constant watch from guards. These thick manacles would be fairly easy to slip out of…assuming he could find a way to grease them off his wrists. He knew how to form his hand in a way that would make it just as thin as his wrist…but he would have to somehow lubricate the manacles so he could slide them off.

He thought for a moment, glaring at the handcuffs, and decided on using saliva. He had nothing else. He frowned, and let saliva fill his mouth. He worked on his spit, gathering a large amount, and then held his hands in front of him. He let his saliva leak down onto his wrist right before the manacle started, and then he tilted his wrist so the saliva leaked down into the manacle. He started to twist his wrist, coating the insides of the black manacles with his spit, and spit some more. He made his hand slim, and grunted as he placed his right foot on the chain between the cuffs. He braced himself, and pushed at the chain with his foot. He pulled his right hand, and grunted. Almost immediately, his hand started to slide very slowly out of the cuff. Ichigo grunted as he pulled and pulled…and after a few solid minutes…his hand came out with a wet _'pop'_!

He grinned, ecstatic. He hadn't thought it would be that easy. "Haha! Bite it, Yamamoto!" Ichigo crowed. He wiggling his right hand's fingers, grinning even wider. Then, he wiped his hand off on his Shihakusho pants. Ichigo raised his right hand, and tried to form a Cero. He grunted, strained…but still couldn't feel his spirit energy. He frowned.

"Damn! Looks like I have to take both of them off…" Ichigo muttered, and quickly worked up some spit in his mouth. He quickly, and rather efficiently, did the same thing to his left wrist that he had done to his right wrist. He gingerly started to pull his hand out, and was surprised when his hand slid out even easier. His hand was halfway out…when he heard something behind him. It sounded a lot like something flying through the air at him…like he had heard countless times over the years when giant claws or such tried to kill him. _'Hollow!'_ He thought instantly, and rolled to the side. Almost instantly, the place where he had been sitting…exploded. Ichigo rolled to his feet, pleased at his reaction time, and faced the spot.

"Oh shit." Ichigo whispered. Standing with its massive claw buried in the ground…was a Huge Hollow. Rukia had briefed him on different kinds of Hollows. There were the standard Hollows, then Strong Hollows who were a bit larger than the average Hollow, then the Huge Hollows who were twice as big…and then came the Menos Classes. This…was a Huge Hollow.

It's large, white skull mask regarded Ichigo with curiosity, clearly wondering how Ichigo had managed to evade him. It pulled its claw, which looked more like a crab's pincer, from the sand, and growled, **"Must…devour…"**

Ichigo glared, and grabbed the chain of his handcuffs in his right hand. He pulled hard on the chain, and pulled his left hand to try to get it free. It gave a little, slowly, as the Hollow regarded him. "Hey, listen…I…uh…I'm part Hollow!" Ichigo said, trying to stall. Just a little more.

"**I don't sense your reiatsu…and you have no mask or hole." **The Hollow replied, sounding as if it were annoyed.

"That's because I have these cuffs on! I was caught by Soul Society, but I managed to escape…just barely!" Ichigo said, and yanked harder on the cuff. His hand was almost free. It was just his large knuckles keeping his hands in the cuffs now.

"**Hah…as if. You're wearing a Shihakusho. You're a Shinigami, banished here."** The Hollow laughed. Ichigo gritted his teeth as he pulled harder on the chain and cuff…desperate to get it off. Just a tiny bit more!

"**So, I'll be doing all of us a favor, by killing a Soul Reaper!"** The Hollow cackled. Ichigo yanked on his chain, right when the Hollow raised its clawed hands into the air. Ichigo almost laughed, now that he could see its body. It was a crab, with a skull head. Strange. The claws flew at him, and he turned and ran. He pulled hard on his cuff, and the ground behind him exploded.

"GAAH!" he cried, as he flew forward and tumbled through the sand. He rolled onto his knees and gave the cuffs one last good wrench. Ichigo pulled his wrist free. Ichigo sprang to his feet, and grinned. "Oh yeah!" He roared, and the Hollow glanced at him. He tossed the manacles aside. Once his flesh stopped touching the manacles…his Spirit Energy exploded into existence.

Sand and dust billowed out from him as his Spirit Energy, in its full potential, was unleashed from its bondage. Ichigo brought it under control, as the Hollow in front of him backed away. Ichigo heard screeches from all around, no doubt Hollows who had already been coming here were running here. But, this Hollow was a coward. Ichigo gingerly put his arms through the sleeves of his Shihakusho as the Huge Hollow backed away. He closed his shirt, so only half of his chest was revealed, and cracked his neck.

"Now…where were we?" Ichigo asked the Huge Hollow.

"**Uh…"** The Hollow said, and Ichigo smirked. "Oh yes…I remember."

He planted his legs apart, and tucked his right hand near his left hip…and clenched his hand around an invisible sword hilt. He grinned as the Hollow turned and fled, not bothering to protect itself. "ZANGESTU!" Ichigo roared, and pulled his sword into existence with a blaze of Spiritual Power.

Zangetsu's gleaming white edge shone, and his blade flashed. _**'Ichigo…'**_ Zangetsu's voice echoed in his head. Ichigo grinned even wider, pleased to hear his Zanpakuto's voice. _'Hey there. That whole spirit energy restriction cuffs thing really sucked.'_ He replied.

'_**I agree. I suggest next time, you don't get captured.'**_ Zangetsu said sarcastically. Ichigo laughed aloud, and holstered Zangetsu on his back. The familiar weight was comforting.

Ichigo suddenly felt a familiar reiatsu approaching, and unslung Zangetsu. He narrowed his eyes, as he faced the direction of the approaching power. The fact that it was familiar, was what put him on guard. He ripped his mask into existence, though he was growing tired of wearing his mask, and prepared himself.

With the faint, high-pitched phasing sound of Shunpo…someone appeared at the top of the dune in front of him. Ichigo grinned behind his mask, and ripped it off and cast it aside. It dissolved instantly. "Love!" Ichigo yelled, greeting the jumpsuit-wearing Vaizard.

The Vaizard, holding his sheath in his left hand and sword in his right, grinned. "Hey, Ichigo. Let's get you out of this place, huh?" He asked. Ichigo sheathed Zangetsu and nodded.

"Absolutely." He laughed, and jogged up the dune to Love's side. Love sheathed his blade and held the sheath and sword in his left hand. He raised his right hand to the sky, and said, "**Path of Destruction 31, Shakkaho (Red Flame Cannon)!**"

A red ball of fire erupted from Love's palm, and shot into the sky. Love re-drew his sword, casting a cautious look around. "The others will be here any moment. Keep on your guard. There are tons of Hollows crawling around." Love cautioned.

Ichigo nodded, and unslung Zangetsu. He couldn't help but grin, though. "Man, I'm glad to see you. I was afraid I'd be stuck here for a long time, until I could figure out how to get back to the World of the Living."

Love grinned back, looking over the rim of his sunglasses. "Well, thanks to Urahara and Yoruichi, we knew where you'd be." He said, and Ichigo laughed. "I'll have to thank them."

With seven high-pitched bursts of sound, Ichigo found himself suddenly surrounded by his Vaizard Family. Ichigo felt a sense of belonging…of a homecoming, and he sighed. Everyone greeted him with grins. "Ichigo." Shinji said, smirking.

"Hey guys. You missed a Huge Hollow." He laughed. "He wanted to eat me for dinner. It's a good thing I got my restriction cuffs off before he did, though."

"They left the restriction cuffs on you?" Shinji cried, his face changing to an enraged look. Ichigo nodded. "They said they couldn't risk letting me have them off, because I'd try to escape."

All of the Vaizard exchanged looks. "Back when we were around, you were banished after being placed in a restraining Kido. It was a ten minute restraining Kido, which kept you immobilized while they transported you. That way, you could at least defend yourself before you succumbed to hordes of Hollows…it was an honorable way to go, even if you were banished." Shinji said, his voice becoming grave.

"I have a feeling that they made an exception for you." Lisa said, and Ichigo frowned. "Probably." He admitted.

"Well, enough with that. We need to get you back to Rukia." Shinji said, and Ichigo immediately felt his heart miss a beat at the sound of her name. Everyone sheathed their swords, and gathered around Shinji.

Ichigo holstered Zangetsu, and stepped up to the Vaizard Leader. "Okay, now…I'm going to open a dimensional rift. You step into it, and relax, okay?" Shinji instructed.

"Okay." Ichigo said, and nodded. Shinji raised his right hand, pointing at the air. At the tip of his finger, the air opened, and Ichigo blinked. The grey void in the background seemed foreboding, but all of the Vaizard stepped into the opening maw. Ichigo stepped in, as did Shinji, and then it closed behind him. For an instant, he felt like he was on a rollercoaster, and his stomach lurched to his throat. Then, the air in front of him opened, revealing a wide-open space filled with chairs and a ping pong table, air hockey table…all sorts of recreational things. But…the one thing Ichigo noticed more than anything, was the petite Shinigami sitting on a white leather couch in front of him.

Her eyes widened in surprise, and she bolted to her feet. She stood no more than five feet away from Ichigo, her eyes shining with joy as she stared at him. Ichigo looked down into her violet eyes, and whispered, "Hey."

"Hey, yourself." She whispered back, and smiled.

Someone patted him on the back, he couldn't tell who. "Welcome home, Ichigo." They said. Ichigo thought it might have been Rose. He didn't care at the moment. He was too busy staring at the most beautiful Shinigami in existence, her pale skin glowing in the lights…and her violet orbs shining with tears of happiness.

Someone pushed him forward, so he stumbled a step forward. "Go on. Kiss her." A voice grunted, and Ichigo dimly recognized it as Hiyori's voice. Ichigo did as she bid, and crossed the remaining few feet between him and Rukia. However, before he could kiss her, the face of a pale, broken Kuchiki flashed into his mind. He froze, and cautiously reached his hands out to Rukia. He had to remember to give her time and space to recover. It wasn't like she could get over what Yurimoto did to her in the blink of an eye. She took his hands, cocking her head in confusion, and he murmured, "Can I hug you?"

Her eyebrows shot up in surprise. Then, she laughed softly. "I think I can manage that." She murmured, and did something surprising to him. She leapt into his arms, wrapping her legs around his waist to anchor herself, as she wrapped her arms around his neck and shoulders, and kissed him…just as she had the first time they had admitted they had feelings for each other. He instinctively cupped her bottom in his right hand to support her, and reached his left arm up to her back and neck to support her and press her tight to him as they kissed open-mouthed. She kissed him hard, passionately, and he responded just as vigorously. He hadn't kissed her in so long, and it felt just like the first time all over again. His blood burned in his veins as he suckled on her lower lip slightly, and she responded by crushing her mouth to his in a ferocious kiss. He wasn't sure how long they kissed, but he was sure it was a while.

When they were done, at least momentarily, they broke apart…panting for breath. "What…brought that on?" Ichigo gasped, and she seemed to realize what he meant.

"He doesn't…have any hold on me." She breathed, and leaned down and kissed him chastely on the lips. "When I thought you died…I realized that I had wanted to hug you, hold you, kiss you…" She blushed. "_Love_ you, and I'd never get that chance again. That experience helped me. I'm not _over_ it…but I've dealt with it. He can't hurt me again, and I'll always be with you. I love you, and he can't stop that…even with what he did. I'm comfortable, doing anything and everything I can with you." She murmured, and kissed him again on the lips. Not with a roaring passion, or as a chaste kiss…but gently, and with a slow passion that emphasized the truth of her words. They kissed gently, their lips moving in a soft synchrony, and he enjoyed the soft caresses as she stroked his head.

Even though Ichigo had one of the worst few weeks in his life…he didn't care about it. Soul Society had turned its back on him, tried to condemn him and send him to his death, his girlfriend and lover had been raped and hurt, he had lost control to his Hollow, fought his Hollow almost non-stop, and faked his death and hurt his friends. It was one of the most stressful weeks in his existence. But, none of that mattered as he kissed her.

She pulled away, smiling. "Welcome back…Ichigo." She murmured.

Ichigo glanced around at his friends…no, his _family_, and smiled. Yes. He was home. He was back, healthy, strong…and among those who cared for and loved him. Here was where he belonged. Maybe, someday, his friends from Soul Society would contact him. Maybe someday he could allow them to join him here, with his new family, and they could all live together as a giant family. He could picture Hanataro, the Urahara Shoten gang, his family, Renji and Byakuya, Ganju and his family, Ikkaku and Yumichika, Kenpachi and Yachiru…all of his friends living with him and enjoying life with him. He smirked at Rukia. "Yeah. It's good to be back."

He kissed her again, and believed for the first time in a long time…that there was hope. On the horizon, loomed the threat of Aizen, Soul Society, and various other unknowns. He didn't care. He had his family, friends, Rukia…and hope. Hope and faith. Those were the most powerful weapons he knew of. With those, he could gain the strength to face a new day, face a new threat…and defeat it. He broke from the kiss slowly, enjoying the lingering taste of her on his lips. "I'm home…and I'm here to stay." He murmured.

()))))((()))))((())))(())))(((()))(((()))(((())))((()))((()))((()))))))))((()))(

And that's the end of the story. :)

That's the end of BLEACH: Listen to Your Heart. There will be a sequel to this, depending on if you guys review and let me know you want there to be one. The sequel will encompass everything that happens with Soul Society and Aizen and the Arrancar…and how Ichigo, Rukia, his new family, and his friends deal with them. Let me know if you want more! I realize I sprang this on you without warning, but I felt that was a good way to end this segment of the story. Depending on reviews…I will make the sequel. And, I expect more than just 'great story, make the sequel' in a review. Lol. Tell me what you thought! I enjoy hearing from my readers!

Your Eager Author,

FlexRhysode1


	22. AUTHOR'S NOTE PT II! SUPER URGENT!

**Author's Note (Again)**

Dearest Readers,

Obviously, this is your Eager Author. ^_^ First off, I'd like to thank each and every one of you for your continued reading, reviews, and encouragement. Each review pumps me up, especially the larger reviews, stating what you hated and loved. It helps me, as an author, know where I might improve still. You all are so great, and I thank you for that.

I must apologize. The stories that you all have been enjoying so much...must be put on hold. It's not by choice that I do this, you must realize. My computer refuses to start, and on it are several items that you all have been waiting for. I have a best friend who will fix my computer for free, and when it is fixed...you will all get your chapters. T-T But there is a cloud to that silver lining. ;) My friend is away in Texas, and will not be back until the first or second week of March. It kills me to make you wait that long, but all of my finished chapters are trapped in my computer. I dare not try re-writing them, because I know it wouldn't be as good as it currently is. My computer is evil. I've threatened to burn it, wipe it, and do horrifying things to it, but it refuses to start, lol.

So, To all of my dearest readers (and dare I say fans?)...the stories you have been enjoying are on hold until March. Once March rolls around and my friend comes back (Thank God for the people who are technilogical brainiacs. ANd thank God for best friends who are smarter in those things than me and who will fix my computer free of charge) we'll be up and at 'em once more! I sincerely apologize. *gets onto ground and places forehead on ground as he bows* I beg your patience. If the previous wait was practically unbearable, I know this will be pure torture.

BUT! Your patience will be rewarded. The Chapters and Stories that wait you are as follows (PLEASE READ THROUGH ALL OF THEM, REGARDLESS IF YOU READ THE STORIES OR NOT. I HAVE SEVERAL NEW STORIES I'D LIKE YOU ALL TO BE INFORMED OF!!!!) :

_**For all you 'Lost in the Green Seas' Readers:**_

You will all get a non-existent cookie! ;p Sorry. Done joking. Anyways...you all will get Chapter 17. A brief summary:

_The Sasuke Retrieval Team, rejoined and re-vamped, head to the Valley of the End to head off Sasuke and capture him. Naruto opens the scroll from Jiraiya and Yugito, and is shocked at what he finds. Then...Sasuke appears and the battle of the Friends begins yet again. But...everyone is stronger, and Sasuke may just be outclassed. Or is he?_

I might even throw in Chapter 18! (That's if I can get it done in my hour breaks from work every day. I go to the library, and I check my email, etc...but I'll do my best to start that chapter. NO guarantees. I can't get alot done in an hour...not unless I'm practically burning alive with a creative fire)

_**For all you 'Pale Moon's Love' Readers:**_

Unfortunately, Chapter 9 (I think it was nine. U_U') is not finished. HOWEVER, you will get Chapter 9 for sure. I will complete the DAY OF MY COMPUTER'S REVIVAL! This, I swear on all 5 of my Naruto books, all 58 of my Naruto Episodes, all 2 of my Naruto movies...and my entire Manga collection! (Which, in my mind, is rather sizeable. XD) IT will be finished. Here's a brief summary:

_Hinata and Neji and Kiba all sit in vigil for Naruto...patiently waiting for Tsunade to revive the Comatose Naruto. However, even comatose, Naruto isn't safe. Neji stops an attempt on Naruto's life...too little too late. Will Naruto die so soon after confessing his love to Hinata? _

Sorry for the teaser. XD But still. That chapter will be updated the day of my computer's revival.

_**For all you 'Bleach: Listen to Your Heart' Readers:**_

I'm aware that this story has ended. Very aware. And, I'm touched by all of your reviews! Thanks so much for your support! I left the story with an abrupt ending and without Rukia revealing her Bankai...just to give you all a reason to want a sequel. XD I know. I'm so mean. XP But still. The Sequel will be put out on the day of my computer's revival. The first Chapter is written...and the second one was underway when my computer turned evil and decided to stop working. So...I'll give you guys the title. No summary, sorry, because my summary is in the comp. I'd like to keep it word for word, and I'm afraid I'll screw it up, lol. So, you'll get the title.

_'Bleach: Until the Day I Die' _- an IchixRuki love story! Obviously. ;) There WILL be other pairings in this one, however. Who it is...you'll have to see! XD But, as with 'Listen to Your Heart', this story is based off a song that I heard. I suggest you all look it up. It's by _'Story of the Year' _and is called _'Until the Day I Die'_. :) So, That's that. XD

**I have several new stories being contemplated, and that might be put on here.**

_**Omega Infiltration: A DOT HACK STORY! **_**I'm a Dot Hack fan, a little, and I decided to put up a story. Even if you guys haven't heard of Dot Hack, I suggest you check it out. I put alot of thought into it. I hope you guys check it out. It's first chapter is out already. The second will be written if I get reviews.**

_**BLEACH: Life and Death (Or known as Life of Battle): **_**This story is based off of the game I play: Bleach: Life and Death. It's similar to Dot Hack...just in the fact that it's based off of Virtual Reality, but it is a Bleach story type thingy. Not sure how to label it. U_U' but still. Please, check it out.**

_**Final Fantasy VII: The Last Fantasy (Rebirth)**_**: ****Based off of the 'Dirge of Cerberus' Game that I recently finished. lol. I've had it forever, but finally finished it! And, I had a thought...what if Vincent HAD died? Well, this is a Final Fantasy VII story to end all Final Fantasy VII stories! Here's the Summary: **

_**Pick up from 'Dirge of Cerberus'. Vincent actually died, unable to survive after defeating Omega. AFter two months, Cloud and co. are still saddened. But, the final threat to the world emerges...not wrought from Shinra or the planet...but from the stars. Shelke, eager to defend her new home, join's Cloud's side. VINxSHEL CLOUxTIFA (There will be two versions of this story. One 'T' for 'Death, Minor Language, Blood and Violence. The Second is 'M' for Death, Language, Blood and Violence, and Lemons.)**_

_**BLEACH: Comatose:**___**This story will be IchixHime. Hate me all you want, IchixRuki fans...but I was extremely caught up in the Orihime part of episodes 145+. Sorry, guys. But, I at least want to give her the happy ending she deserves. If it won't happen in Canon, which I believe it won't, then i can at least let her have a happy ending in my story. Please, forgive me, but I feel she deserves to be happy. T-T This will be 'M' or 'T'. It takes place during the whole 'Vaizard Training' arc thingy. XP Don't know the right name. But, when the Arrancar pop up and Ichigo has the Vaizard seeking him. The official summary is in work. lol. I've having trouble wording it right.**

_**And then just because I find this pairing interesting a possible:**_

_**BLEACH: Nine Lives**_**: This one is a YoruxIchi story. XD Yoruichi and Ichigo, I find interesting, honestly. This is set after Ichigo saves Rukia and heads back to the world of the Living. Ichigo comes back, and Yoruichi follows. At first, she believes it's only to keep an eye on Ichigo's 'Hollow'...but she begins to realize the boy fills the hole that Kisuke Urahara had left in her heart. How will their relationship turn out?**

So, with this out of the way, I must apologize. I humbly apologize for this evil turnout. I'm very displeased with it as well, mind you. Bringing you the stories is a great joy of mine, and my computer is robbing me of that! T-T So, please bear with me. ANd, lemme know in a review to this posted chapter, which stories you think you would like to read and which ones you wouldn't. I ask that you give the stories all a chance, and read the first chapters that I've posted out already. The ones up and coming...depending on Reviews....will be posted. Please, keep an open mind, mind you!!! If you know any fans of certain pairings that I'm doing, and you think they'd like it and they'd read it, make sure to let me know. I want to give all the stories at least one trial chapter, however. but still. please, review and let me know!

My deepest apologies once more.

Regretfully yours,

FlexRhysode1

AKA

Brandon


End file.
